Proof of a Purpose
by vaughn28
Summary: What of those left behind? What if they made it farther than the Galactica? What happens when one man holds all the power? Starbuck centered story for those who like to see Starbuck in love and having some fun being Starbuck
1. Chapter 1

Starbuck knew things had become routine between he and Cassie. They had settled into a pattern of dates, when Cassie had time, that were now comfortable and predictable. When he first noticed this feeling, the predictability of it all, he had been concerned that things were maybe getting boring. But when he talked to Boomer and Apollo about the situation, both of his friends assured him that it was the natural course of a mature relationship. Apollo had even overemphasized that maybe Starbuck had finally grown up.

"Don't worry Starbuck, you'll come to appreciate the slow burn of real love, versus the out of control fireworks of your past…um…relationships."

So it was time to grow up, and what did grown ups do? They took the next step, and he was ready. Okay, so maybe he wasn't ready, but he was ready for the pattern to change. It had been exciting shopping for the ring, tracking down blackmarket dealers in golds and gems. And it had been exciting thinking about the parties they would have, the bachelor party would be the biggest blowout this fleet had ever seen! He'd even found himself excited about the prospects of decorating his own quarters. His own! That had been something he'd never known before. He could put up any holos he wanted, even that one of the naked woman sitting on the rock by the ocean. He had tried to argue to command that it was art. He had bought the picture in an art museum for sagan's sake! But regulations had stated it had to come down and be packed away in the back of his locker. In his own quarters, he could display it prominently and be proud of his purchase of art. He could even maybe buy a few more items to spruce up the gray predictable walls of their existence.

He patted the ring in his pocket and dreamed on about the excitement of the days to come before they settled down into the routine of grown up life. Day after day, he could know what to expect, what was to come, "and that was okay, wasn't it? It's how things should be, right?" He reassured himself, that the life to come would be a good one. "Routine is good for children." He felt his heart give a little flip in anticipating of becoming a father. It would be frightening, he knew, but he also found the danger to be something he looked forward to. "I can face a baseship single handed, surely I can take on a toddler. He'll have all the best toys!" Starbuck distracted himself trying to think where one might be able to find the black market toy dealers and buying all the toys he had always wanted as a kid, but he could never have.

The thoughts helped to keep him entertained as he went about his duties for the day, as he had every day for the last three yahrens. Patrol was not where you wanted to flip into a routine, or you might just miss something. He patted the ring in his pocket again. Maybe the days ahead would fill that empty pocket in his soul that left him feeling like he was missing something.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Adama strode onto the bridge, ready to begin another day, another shift, ready to pick up where he had left off the day before. Just another day with the same worries, the same problems, the same duties to be performed. It was just another First Day of the Secton. Another Secton, another cycle.

Adama sighed heavily as he ascended the command platform and surveyed his crew hard at work. There was little discussion amongst the crew, and Adama wondered if three yahrens into what might be a long journey was beginning to take its toll. Many of the crew had at least had the luxury of a few days off duty now and then to enjoy the paltry few recreational activities the fleet afforded. But even those distractions had become routine and predictable, and Adama noted, didn't seem worthy of discussing anymore. Nothing seemed new or interesting anymore. Just another cycle, another distraction, that in the end seemed just the same as any other.

Adama looked to the navigation chart and their course. He quickly reviewed the forward scans and the rear scans, both devoid of anything of interest, without surprise, and he sighed again. It had been a long journey and Adama knew that if he was growing weary, then he should _be_ wary. He knew that the people of the fleet looked to him as their hope and salvation. He had to keep the light of Earth shining as their beacon. It was their only possible future, as returning the way they had come was not an option. The visits from the people of light, and Apollo and Starbuck's encounters with the mysterious being John had helped to solidify the fleet's resolve that Earth truly did exist. It had given his people a purpose and a final destination, especially as the few habitable planets they had found along the way had not been the haven they required. They had all held their own threats of one kind or another, and Adama had also taken that as proof that they were destined to continue on to Earth.

But as the yahrens wore on, proof had grown less tangible. The parsecs of space had remained wide, and vast, and empty. Resources to keep the fleet running had remained a constant concern. Adama kept his faith burning with the fact that just when the fleet seemed to be out of fuel or food, on the scanner a planet would appear like gift from the gods with all that was needed to keep going. He needed one of those miracles now as fuel was dangerously low and the fleet crept along at a crawl. The Cylons were still an ever present concern, also preventing the option of settlement, and seemed to make their appearance whenever the fleet had to slow its pace. That was not the distraction Adama needed at the moment. He closed his eyes and tried to form a prayer to the Lords of Kobol, but even his prayers seemed to be the same old prayers he had uttered countless of times. Adama rubbed his eyes, and stifled the urge to sigh again.

"Same felgercarb, different formation," Tigh whispered over his shoulder. Adama chuckled at the old phrase from their Academy days.

"Indeed Tigh. Indeed." He nodded as he looked at his second in command, and his old friend. Adama expected Tigh to look nearly as tired as Adama felt, as Tigh was coming off of the Early morning shift. Neither of them were getting any younger, and the long centars took their toll. But Tigh seemed as fresh as if he had just awoken rather than having already worked a six centar shift. "Do you have good news for me?" Adama surmised from the gleam in Tigh's eye.

"We received a transmission last night. A brief pulse on long range scans, same frequency as our viper transmissions. It was in Colonial Standard."

"And it could be Cylon in origin," Adama interrupted

"Possible, but it came from far out in front of the fleet, sent in a tight beam directly towards us," Tigh continued, his tone still excited and hopeful.

Adama felt his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach. "So they know exactly where we are." He let out the sigh he had been holding back.

"Would you let me finish! We have been analyzing the source all morning. We are nearly positive it is human in origin. It was definitely sent by a viper of Colonial origins, and Wilker has verified the voice was human. He has also verified it is a clear signal, not just an echo or a bounce off one of ours. We are nearly certain it is authentic."

Tigh's enthusiasm was contagious, and Adama recognized he could use some hope right now. But his job was to doubt. "Nearly certain?"

"Adama, it was a song."

It took a moment for Tigh's words to register.

"A song?"

"A song. It is a variation of a Colonial popular song by the Fabulon Four. Only they have altered the main chorus and the words."

"A song? Do Cylons sing?" Adama tried to recall all the tricks that had been pulled on them since the fated Peace Accord. Not once could he recall a Cylon imitating music.

"It was only a few millicentons of music, but the words were clear and definitely held a message for us to hold our course."

Tigh handed Adama a data pad. On it were the words from a song that many knew well, altered but still identifiable.

I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want you to hold your course

Oh please say to me  
you'll let me be your man  
and please say to me  
you'll let me hold your hand  
Now, let me hold your hand  
I want you to hold your course

And when I touch you  
I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want you to hold your course

"What does it mean?" Adama asked, his mind racing with the implications. They had not had contact with anyone from the Colonies in over three yahrens. Not since they had lost contact with the Pegasus. While a few settlements had been descended from the Colonies, they did not have knowledge of recent Caprican popular culture. It could only be Cain. It had the earmarks of his personality. A code only a genius like him could devise.

Adama looked to Tigh, hope now shining in his eyes to match that in Tigh's. He took a chance and voiced what he was thinking.

"The Pegasus?"

Tigh shook his head. "I don't know. The voice was female. Wilker claimed it was a young female at that. We don't know. But . . ." Tigh trailed off.

Adama finished his thought, "There's hope."

Later that evening…..

Starbuck had planned it perfectly. The room on the Rising Star had taken nearly every cubit he had, but it was worth it for just such an occasion. He had thought of doing this in front of everyone in the officer's club, just to prove to everyone. Boomer had talked him out of it, saying that it shouldn't be about proving a bet. Also that a romantic suite might be more of what Cassie would want for the occasion rather than a rowdy Officer's Club. Boomer was right, and besides, he'd still prove them all wrong at the ceremony. He'd let Cassie plan that of course. Starbuck already had lined up the ambrosia and mushies for the reception afterwards, and a band too so that there could be dancing. He tried not to think about the ceremony itself, but instead focused on the party afterwards. It would be one heck of a bash. Plus if he angled it right, he could plan his own Bachelor Party. He'd had a great success with Giles and Jolly's parties, so he was pretty sure they'd have no problems letting him set up his own.

This would be fun! He had thought that he might be nervous about what he was about to do, but he was surprised to find that he was excited about it. He knew that meant it was the right thing to do. He had absolutely no doubts whatsoever. Cassie was right for him, beautiful, smart, understanding. It was time to make the next step, time for hopes and dreams to come true. Starbuck was excited at the prospect of finally having a family of his own. As he lit his fumarello he dreamed of a day when he would be lighting fumarello's for the birth of his first child. "No, the birth of my sixth kid, now that would be something." He thought to himself and smiled, picturing the scene. Starbuck putting his feet up after a patrol, surrounded by his loving children, five boys and his youngest, a pretty baby girl in his arms as Cassie set dinner on the table. Starbuck sighed as he realized the only thing missing from his dream was a fire in the fireplace. "Well, maybe when we find earth." He mused.

He leaned back on the cushions of the couch in the private room on the Rising Star and inhaled the smoke from his after dinner fumarello. The stars were shining, the candlelight was shining off of Cassie's hair, and her sultry eyes were on him. The time was now or never.

"So Cassie, don't you think it's time?" Starbuck asked, putting down his fumarello, and leaning across to take her hand.

"Time? Time for what Starbuck?" Cassie leaned closer, licking her lips in anticipation of Starbuck's next move. This was how they played the game. Starbuck liked to flirt a little before they were intimate, and Cassie found she also enjoyed the repartee.

"Well, everyone else is doing it. Seems to be the popular thing to do." Starbuck grinned.

"Well, I don't know if everyone is doing it tonight. I think Sheba was on patrol and Apollo was spending time with Boxey."

Starbuck cocked his head a little in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Cassie giggled, "What you were talking about. You know, doing it."

"So what does Sheba being on patrol and Apollo and Boxey have to do with our getting sealed?" Starbuck asked.

"Sealed?" Cassie leaned back. "Starbuck, what are you talking about?"

"Getting sealed." Starbuck saw a flash of concern cross Cassie's face, and he blasted ahead with his plan. "You know, everyone else is doing it and we could get our own quarters and all. They are even giving some extra cubits if you're sealed. Then we could have a place to have card games and parties without having to get a request from Command. And you could decorate the place and cook some meals and," Starbuck halted. The look on Cassie's face confused Starbuck. "What's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted?"

"What I wanted?!" Cassie sputtered. "To get you some extra cubits and a party room?"

"No." Starbuck said slowly, wondering how Cassie could have misunderstood what he was asking. He lowered his voice, and began again. "I thought you would want to get sealed. To me. I thought, you and I…" Starbuck stopped again as he saw a sadness enter Cassie's eyes. Starbuck looked away, unable to face the reality that look spoke of.

"Oh Starbuck." Cassie shook her head. She knew this was her fault. She had tried to explain to him what it meant, her current commitments, and what was involved with becoming a doctor. But she knew she had failed somehow. "Oh Starbuck. This is sweet and all, but now is not a good time. I'm about to begin my residency and I will have so little free time…"

Starbuck interrupted, "See, that's why I thought if we were sealed and had our own quarters we would have more time together." He fanned his hands, "Otherwise, we'll barely see each other."

"That's just it Starbuck, I'm not going to have any time. This is going to be a busy yahren for me."

"I know that." Starbuck said defensively. "I know that, and I'll be there for you. And then when you are a doctor things will slow down. I know, you told me all that."

"Starbuck, this is a sweet gesture, but you don't have to." Cassie reached to stroke his face, but he lowered his eyes.

"A… gesture." He repeated quietly.

She realized she'd hurt him without meaning to. It was hard to know with Starbuck what was important and what was not. What was a real dream or just a fantasy.

Starbuck looked back at her, but she noticed that his eyes were guarded,

"Starbuck, this is important to me. You know how long I've wanted to be a doctor."

"I know that. And this important to me too. After you become a doctor we can start our family. Then you will have a regular shift and you can be there when the kids get home from primary to make dinner, and you'll have time to sew them some clothes and..." Starbuck halted again as he saw Cassie's eyes go wider than he had ever seen them. "What? What's wrong?"

"Kids? You never said you wanted kids." Cassie rubbed at her temples before reaching across the table grabbing Starbuck's drink and downing it in one gulp. "Sewing?" She sputtered.

"I just thought, you know, in time we'd start a family and…"

"And what Starbuck? I'd cook and clean and become your domestic goddess?" Cassie slammed the glass down on the table, making Starbuck jump as the liquid slopped onto the table.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…I just thought that …that was what you wanted." Starbuck felt lost as he looked across the table at the woman he thought he knew. As happened at times when Starbuck was confused, he spoke his thoughts, "I thought that's what all women wanted. Kids and a home, a husband and a sealing ceremony…not necessarily in that order."

"Starbuck, since when have I been like other women?" Cassie reached for the ambrosia bottle and poured more into Starbuck's glass, picked it up and downed it.

Starbuck chuckled, "That is true. That's partially why I want to get sealed with you. You're not like other girls. You're special, Cassie."

"Oh don't feed me a line Starbuck. Don't you think we're beyond that by now?"

"Yeah…I…uh…"

Cassie continued, "Look Starbuck, if I wanted to get married and have a herd of babies I would have married one of the many boys on Gemon. Or one of the many clients of mine who asked me when I was a socialator, or said yes to…." Cassie had the grace to stop herself before she uttered the name that always drew a reaction from Starbuck.

Starbuck looked at her, the hurt glaring in his eyes. "Is that it? Are you still waiting for him?" Starbuck took a final puff off his fumarello and went to put it out, grinding it into the ashtray.

Cassie's shoulders slumped. "No, that's not what I meant Starbuck. I just never knew you wanted kids. I just didn't think that with you and your career that you would ever consider resigning from the service to start a family."

"Resign? Why would I have to resign? Commander Adama had a career and a family."

"And a wife who stayed home to take care of the children. Don't you see Starbuck, that's not the life for me. It's not the path I've chosen. Oh Starbuck, I thought you understood."

"Understood what? That you don't want to marry me or have my children?" Starbuck tried to keep the hurt from his voice, but he knew he had failed. Cassie knew him too well, or at least he thought she had. Starbuck wondered if the gravity was off a little on the ship as he felt his head swim.

Cassie tried to lean forward and touch Starbuck's face again, but as she raised her hand, Starbuck flinched, and she slowly lowered it to her lap. She spoke softly, "Starbuck, no, please. It's not that I don't want you. I do. It's just, that's not the life I have planned. It's not you Starbuck, it's me."

Starbuck looked up to the ceiling, "Ahhh, so it's not me, it's you. I seem to remember that line. I uttered it a few times myself if I recall."

"I'm not breaking up with you, if that's what you think," Cassie replied, for some reason feeling angry. Starbuck seemed to always be in charge of how fast and how far their relationship would go in the past, and Cassie had gone along with that and all of his issues and barriers. She had forged through all of his insecurities and his insensitivities. She had fought hard to be close to him, only to have him accuse her of dumping him. "Starbuck," she began, her tone a bit harsher than she probably meant, "what made you suddenly bring this up? What are you thinking?"

"That it's time we got sealed. I mean everyone else is doing it and…Athena and Bojay are talking about another baby and even Boomer might be getting sealed, so…"

"So you don't want to be left out of the fun, is that it?"

Starbuck's face was hard when he answered, "Yeah, that's part of it."

"So you think it's fun to be sealed and have kids, is that it?" Before Starbuck could answer, Cassie answered her own question. "Well it's not. It's hard work Bucko. It's long sleepless nights and even longer days. And why anyone would bring a baby into this world is beyond me. We are constantly low on food and the Cylons find us every time we think we are finally safe. We are all just one breath away from death. I don't want to have a child Starbuck, not now, and probably not ever. I have a plan for my life right now."

"And it doesn't include me." Starbuck added.

"I never said that." Cassie sighed, realizing that once again what should have been a pleasant evening had instead turned into another fight. "I don't want to fight with you Starbuck. This is just so sudden and I never knew you wanted kids."

"Its not sudden, and I have always wanted kids, when the time was right."

"And you think that the time is right?"

Starbuck didn't answer. He looked to the floor, suddenly engrossed with the color and shape of his boots. When his hand reached up to run through his hair, Cassie knew the evening was over. All that was left was saying good night.

"Starbuck, I'm sorry. I don't think the time is right, at least not for me. I guess I just need some time to explore the path I've chosen for myself. I think we both need some time to think and explore what our future plans may be."

Starbuck just nodded. Cassie knew it was pointless to wait for an answer. Once Starbuck became quiet, it took a while before he'd speak again, and if he did, it would be in hurt and anger.

"I'm going to go." She said, getting up. She wanted to reach over and put her hand on his shoulder and tell him it was all going to be all right, but this time she wasn't so sure about that. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Whatever." Starbuck answered, still mesmerized by the pattern of the floor rug. He was still trying to lose himself in the maze of lines when he heard the door open and close. He thought about getting drunk on what was left of the Ambrosia, but he knew he'd have to order more, and he'd spent the last of his cubits on the ring in his pocket.

It had been a busy day on the bridge, an exciting day. While not much more was gleaned about the mysterious message, the scanners had come alive with activity. A viper had been spotted, only to have it vanish just as quickly out of scanner range. All power was transferred to the forward scanners and a wealth of information began to pour in about the quadrants ahead. A patrol was sent out, and even more information was garnered, including the possibility of solar systems with planets. Initial scans while faint, did show promise of stars sustaining habitable planets.

As his shift ended, Adama realized he had not been bored once today. Even the Council of Twelve had seemed to leave him alone. All in all, it was a good day. He briefed Omega on the newest developments, then departed the bridge planning to stop in and spend some time with his newest granddaughter and maybe enjoy the evenings repast with Athena and Bojay. Adama stopped by his quarters to check on some reports and to pick up some wine, but the couch was so inviting that Adama lay down, planning just to rest his eyes for a few moments.

Next thing he knew, he was awoken by a faint beeping. It took him a few moments to realize that it was coming from his bedside alarm. The night had passed almost as quickly as the day. Adama ticked off the day before, "Another day closer to the end of the journey."

He turbowashed and readied himself for the day, realizing that he was once again anxious to get to the bridge, excited at the prospects that may lay ahead. He walked into the command center with a lightness in his step. Tigh was waiting for him, his eyes grinning.

"So, did we have a good evening?" Adama asked, knowing already that the answer was yes.

"The long range patrol you sent out came back. They barely entered the first solar system, and we will be spending cycles going over the amount of information they gathered." Tigh tried to keep a straight face, but the news was just too good to hide his emotions.

"Cycles? That good or that bad?" Adama also tried to keep a straight face, willing to let Tigh play his game and enjoy the moment.

"We located at least five solar systems." Tigh grinned, no longer able to contain his exhilaration.

Adama's jaw dropped. "Five? Any habitable planets?"

"Oh yes. Yes sir. Air, fuel, ore, food, water, all of it." He grinned. "A full pyramid, so to speak."

"Thank the Lords of Kobol. How close is it? When will we be in range?" Adama wanted to sink to his knees in relief .

"Commander, at last count, there were twenty-seven." Tigh's smile widened and he nearly danced like a little boy at his natal party.

"Twenty Seven centaurs away? That close? Did we speed up the fleet?"

"No, Commander. At last count, there were twenty-seven habitable planets."

Adama looked to Tigh in astonishment. He sank to sit down in the command chair as he tried to absorb the news. "Twenty seven? How can that be?"

"Yes sir, and we don't think that is all there are. We believe there may be more."

Adama nearly pinched himself. "I must be dreaming." He muttered aloud.

"If you are, don't wake up. I'm enjoying this one."

Adama looked up to him. "I can see that you are. The Lords are smiling on us once again. How soon until we can begin to refuel?"

"That is the only problem. I have brought the fleet to a full stop."

"What? Why?"

Tigh held up his hand, stopping the flow of questions. "We received another transmission."

Tigh patiently explained how the long range patrol registered an object following them back to the fleet. When they changed course so as to not lead an unknown entity to their present location they picked up a transmission.

"Same voice. Just as short a burst. The viper transmitted a tight beam directly to the vipers. It was short and compressed. Sheba and Boomer tried to establish contact, but the viper merely transmitted the message a second time and then, disappeared," Tigh explained.

"Vipers do not just disappear." Adama stated.

"Exactly. Viper scanners registered a…how did Wilker put it? A ripple in space. He is still analyzing the data. When we expanded the message, it was another song."

"We should be racing towards this sector, not stopping and twiddling our thumbs while we analyze data!"

"I know. I understand. But the song. Whoever has been contacting us were very clear. We need to stop and wait." Tigh handed Adama another data pad, containing once again lyrics to a Colonial song.

Stop! in the name of love  
Before you break my heart

Baby, baby  
I'm aware of where you go  
Each resource that you need  
I watch you walk down the street  
Knowing your enemies you might meet  
But this time before you run into them  
I can guide your steps ahead  
(Think it over)  
After I've been good to you  
(Think it over)  
After I've been sweet to you

Stop! in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Stop! in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Think it over  
Think it over

I've known of your  
Your secluded nights  
I've even seen her  
Maybe once or twice  
But is her sweet expression  
Worth more than my love and affection?  
But this time before you leave my arms  
And rush of to her charms  
(Think it over)  
Haven't I been good to you?  
(Think it over)  
Haven't I been sweet to you?

Stop! in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Stop! in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Think it over  
Think it over

I've tried so hard, hard to be patient  
Hoping you'd stop this big old fleet  
But each time you just keep going  
I'm so afraid I'll be losing your signal  
Stop! in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Stop! in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Stop! in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Baby, think it over  
Think it over, baby

Ooh, think it over and wait..

Adama read the message over and over again. He was not as familiar with the original song, but Tigh had already found the words to the original, and where this version deviated.

"Are we sure it is a Viper? Are we sure the voice is human?" Adama wanted to believe. He wanted to accept the fantasy. He wanted to refuel his fleet and thank the Lords for their blessing. He held his breath as he waited for Tigh's reply.

"We are sure." Tigh placed his hand on Adama's shoulder. "It doesn't mean that the Cylons aren't still behind all this. But . . ."

Adama looked up, "But?"

"A single Viper. No Cylon patrol in sight. I made a decision to…" His lips tightened and he looked around at the command crew who had worked diligently through the long night, many not leaving their posts when their shift had ended. He looked down to Adama again. "I decided to trust our luck."

Adama laughed. "You've spent too much time around Starbuck."

"No, I've spent too much time around you." Tigh patted his shoulder before walking over to bring up the latest long range scan.

"Who is next on the patrol roster?" Adama asked, getting up to go to work.

"I believe it is Brie and Giles."

"Send them on rear patrol. I want Apollo and Starbuck on this one. Have them all report to the briefing room on the double."

"Yes sir." Tigh said grinning once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo had been summoned to the bridge before the end of his sleep period. As he groggily dressed and made his way towards the bridge, he thought on how things had begun to change for the fleet. Instead of being summoned for an emergency patrol to fight the enemy, he had been summoned for a briefing on the path the fleet was taking. He had begun to take more and more of an interest in their chosen route since his encounter with the Terrans. That and the decrease in patrols and lack of signs of Cylons, he finally had the time to pursue his love of space exploration and his father had been seeing that he flew more and more of the missions for charting purposes. He appreciated that his father understood his interest and supported it any way he could. It provided Apollo a chance to think about something other than the destruction and the losses he had suffered. It was a chance to think about the future and not the wars of the past. And Lords knew they all needed a break from the pursuits of war.

Apollo was also glad that Starbuck would be joining him. While he knew his buddy didn't necessarily enjoy encounters with the Cylons, he did enjoy flying and Apollo thought this would be a perfect chance to give Starbuck some more hours in the cockpit, plus a chance for the two of them to fly together again.

But Apollo could not find Starbuck in the barracks. He knew that Starbuck was on the same roster as himself, so he should also be just waking up. He tried Cassie's place first but when he asked her where he might be found she answered him angrily with "I don't know and I don't care!" He had apologized for inconveniencing her and delicately made his exit. Obviously Starbuck and Cassie were on the outs again. Apollo searched the officer's club next, assuming Starbuck had had a drink or three to cool off after his date last night, and fallen asleep in the club. No one had seen him there either, although Bojay was there and commented that he had seen Starbuck earlier.

He finally found Starbuck sitting alone in a corner of the crew's lounge. Starbuck jumped at the chance to get off the Galactica, clueing Apollo in further that the fight between Starbuck and Cassiopeia must have been a big one. He made a mental note to ask Starbuck later what was up, but then thought, "No, it's not my business, and besides, for Starbuck and Cassie it's usually the same argument over and over again."

It became increasingly clear as they were briefed and launched on their mission that something was definitely bothering Starbuck. He was extremely quiet in his Viper and not his usual bantering self. Apollo was beginning to feel as if Starbuck was just waiting for him to ask. Well, he was Starbuck's best friend, and wingleader. He might as well ask and at least get him talking.

"Hey Buddy, are you still with me over there?" Apollo voiced over the intercom.

"Yeah, sorry, just got a lot on my mind," Starbuck answered, sounding distracted.

"Well of course you do. You're always working on some new pyramid scheme, or a cheaper better way to make ambrosia from thin air, or how about some new blend of tobacco for your cigars, or . . ." Apollo joked.

Starbuck laughed, the response that Apollo had been hoping for. "Well, besides that," Starbuck said. "It's just Cassie and me."

"When isn't it?" Apollo threw back.

"Well, see, that's just it," Starbuck said, becoming more serious rather than more lighthearted as Apollo had hoped for. "I was thinking that maybe we ought to cut through all this felgercarb and just settle down."

Apollo was stunned into silence. "Uh, I think my comline is malfunctioning here," he said once he found his voice. "Did I hear you say that you're fighting because you WANT to settle down?"

"Well, yeah, can you believe it? I mean I'm not getting any younger. And everybody else seems to be, well, you know, pairing off, and getting sealed. So I thought maybe we ought to too." Starbuck answered. "Especially before Cassie starts her residency."

"Oh, now I get it." Apollo replied. Was Starbuck looking to intervene before Cassie was buried in medical modules up to her blonde hair, knowing she would have limited time to spend with him? "You didn't say it that way to Cassie did you?"

"Well, kind of, not exactly, but. . . Yeah I guess that was a pretty stupid way to say it to her." Truthfully, he'd spent more time planning the bachelor party and the music and booze at the reception, than how he was going to propose. "But that's not what she was mad about."

"You mean there's more?!" Apollo said, unable to control himself laughing.

"Come on, Apollo, I'm serious here."

"Okay, sorry bucko. What was she mad about?"

"I was talking to her about kids and stuff you do when you settle down and I mentioned how we could maybe wait a yahren or so and then (omit she?) we'd have kids. Maybe I'd be a Captain then and we could get some bigger quarters so that she could do some cooking and sewing. That's when she got mad. Yelled something about how she wasn't going to fulfill my 'domestic goddess' fantasy and there was no way in Hades she was going to raise my brats while I flew off to romance the stars."

"Poor choice of words, Starbuck. You know how important it is to her to be a doctor." Apollo replied, mentally shaking his head at his friend. Starbuck was one of the best pilots out there, and he really had a way with people, especially with women. But there were also times when Starbuck just wasn't thinking his plans through, too used to flying by the seat of his pants, and his meaning could get lost in his inability to find the right words.

"I thought that's what she wanted? Lately she's always mad at me. I thought I was giving her what she wanted. I just give up. I can't figure her out. Anyway, she got really calm all of sudden and said that maybe we both wanted different things and that maybe we should take a break and explore our 'different paths'," Starbuck said with a sigh.

"So you broke up _again_." Apollo said rather flippantly.

"Yeah, only this time I think it's for real," Starbuck said acknowledging his friends comment. "So, you think maybe she's been seeing someone else?"

"Starbuck, you've only been broken up for what, 6 or 8 centons now?" Apollo laughed at his friend.

"No, I mean maybe she's been seeing someone else while we were dating? Do you think maybe?" Starbuck said seriously.

Just then the alarms went off in both Vipers on their long-range scanners.

"It's a hot one, Apollo. It's coming from the sector in front of this. And the warbook is reading Vipers! That can't be right?" Starbuck yelled excitedly, remembering the report of a Viper at the briefing. "More than one?"

"Let me double check, because I've got the same thing. That's odd, I'm also picking up a small Cylon freighter behind three Vipers." Apollo said perplexed. "Confirming . . ."

"Confirmed. I got the same thing again."

"Let's check it out. Go easy, we don't know if Cylons are learning to fly vipers or not."

"I'm doing a lifeform scan again, but it's still coming up human, even in the freighter." Starbuck said.

"The freighter?" Apollo puzzled over the readings and debated just what tactic to take, direct contact or observation. He did a lifeform scan for a third time, same results, human.

"Hey Apollo, what do you want to do? They're headed directly for us." Starbuck asked breaking Apollo's concentration.

Apollo switched his comline over to short range broadcast. "Approaching Vipers, please identify!" Apollo waited a few moments. The Vipers and shuttle were still rapidly approaching. "Approaching Vipers, acknowledge and identify or we will be forced to take offensive action!"

As Apollo finished his second message two of the Vipers peeled away from the freighter and hit their turbos, blasting towards Apollo and Starbuck, their lasers firing.

"Apollo?" Starbuck said.

"Evasive Action!" Apollo yelled back to him.

"What happened to offensive?"

As Apollo and Starbuck began evasive maneuvers, the approaching Vipers performed an elaborate dip and spin, straight into a climb, ending by climbing between Apollo and Starbuck's vipers, another spin and a dive ending up directly on the Colonial Viper's tails.

"Frack, what was that?" Starbuck said in amazement, looking back over his shoulder reflexively, and switching to rear scan.

"Colonial Vipers," the inner fleet comline crackled on Starbuck and Apollo's vipers. "Maintain position or we will be forced to fire."

"Who are you?" Starbuck asked, still amazed at how quickly they were overcome.

Another voice answered, a more mature voice, "This is Commander Dante of the planet Dilmun. I once held the rank of Colonel on the Battlestar Atlantia. Identify yourselves…"

"That can't be!" Apollo said incredulously. " The Atlantis was destroyed at the twelve worlds."

"And fortunately for myself, I was on an extended mission away from the Atlantis. I assure you Warrior, I am who I say I am. I survived. Now if you would identify yourselves, and kindly follow us back to the Galactica."

"The Galactica? What makes you think we're from the Galactica?" asked Starbuck. "We're on our own. Making our way across the galaxy and avoiding Cylons."

"Because we have been tracking you for the last 3 sectons. Please identify yourselves immediately"

There was silence for a moment as both Starbuck and Apollo absorbed the information and their minds filled with questions. Why hadn't the Galactica scanners picked up their vessels if they had been tracking the fleet, Apollo wondered to himself.

"I'm Captain Apollo and this is Lieutenant Starbuck," answered Apollo, unsure as to what he should do. If this man was correct it was incredible. If he was deceiving them and was truly a Cylon spy, it could be disastrous. But he had never seen any Cylons fly the way those vipers flew.

"Before I lead you back, I would like to contact the Galatica and let them know you're coming. You are flying a rather unconventional shuttle."

"Certainly Captain, I completely understand. Let me handle it for you, my range is quite a bit longer than yours." The Colonel responded.

***********

"Father," Athena said, forgetting Bridge decorum in her excitement, "There's a message coming in on long range scanners. It's coming from a Cylon channel, but the voice, its, its human!"

"Patch it through to my console." Adama said, suddenly concerned for his latest patrol on recon mission. Apollo had taken command of that patrol and he immediately wondered if he and Starbuck had gotten into trouble.

"Galactica, this is Commander Dante of Dilmun, former Colonel of the Battlestar Atlantis, again, do you read?"

Adama was taken aback by the mention of the Atlantis, suddenly flooded with memories of the peace conference and the destruction of the twelve worlds. His first thoughts were that it couldn't be. It had to be a Cylon trick. But there was no mistaking it, the voice was human, and although it had been a while, Adama thought he recognized the voice. He had had occasion to work with Dante once or twice. The voice was vaguely familiar.

"Commander Dante, this is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica."

"Adama, nice of you to visit our neighborhood!" As the voice came across the com channel, the vidscreen began to transmit a rather grainy picture, but the image was clear enough to make out the man whom Adama recognized from a few brief meetings. If his memory served him, the dark hair and dark eyes were the same as the over eager Captain he had once worked with briefly in the past.

"Dante! It is you! By all that's holy, how did you survive? The Atlantis was destroyed!"

"Simple, I was not aboard. Not all of our fleet was lined up in the Colonies awaiting their destruction. I had been temporarily assigned on an away mission. But we can discuss all that once I'm aboard. It is best we limit our transmissions on this frequency for now. We will be escorting your patrol home and steering you away from trouble. I believe you have a Capt. Apollo and Lt. Starbuck as part of your crew?"

"Yes they are. I assume they made contact with you?"

"Yes, they were headed directly towards a Cylon base, granted a small outpost, but I'm assuming you'd like as little trouble as possible on your journey."

"Yes, your assumption is correct. Dante, I must ask, how have you survived? And to have surpassed our fleet?" Adama asked, his mind flooded with questions, and the nagging guilty feeling that if Dante and others have survived, could it be possible that Adama had left too many behind?

"There will be time enough for a thorough briefing once I'm aboard. This is not a sector of space to be loitering. Commander Dante out."

Colonel Tigh who had approached Adama during the conversation commented from behind Adama, "Commander Dante? I thought it was Colonel?"

Adama turned around to answer his friend with a wry grin, "I didn't think you were one to be jealous, Tigh?"

"Not jealous, Commander," Tigh said, adding extra emphasis on the rank, "just curious. Very curious."

"You are not the only one," Adama replied, noticing the buzz of conversation on the bridge. Adama knew it would be only a matter of time before the news had spread. Contact with more survivors. If they could find Cain and now Dante, how many more were there out there. They were not alone, and the realization lifted a huge burden from Adama's shoulders. He noticed the uplift in morale already. He felt a lightness in his own chest at the news. He had suffered under the responsibility of saving the human race. It was a relief to know that others carried on their hope for survival.

Starbuck's was the first Viper in. He hurriedly jumped out of his cockpit to meet their guests. He was curious to talk to the pilots who had tailed him rather skillfully, never letting up for the whole journey to the Galactica. Starbuck had tried a move or two. Nothing too obvious, but the pilots stayed with him, almost sensing his moves before he made them. He was impressed. It's not often he found someone who could keep up with him. It wasn't conceit, just a fact.

Added to that was the information that these pilots were Colonial. Before Commander Dante insisted on radio silence, he had informed them that while he had at one time been Lt. Colonel of the Atlantia, during the peace accord he had been away from the fleet on a mission on the Battlecruiser Zakar. Starbuck had known a few warriors that had been stationed on the cruiser and he was anxious to know if they had survived.

But what had Starbuck intrigued, and he knew also Apollo, was the information the Commander let slip just before ordering silence; he had been to the Colonies three sectons after the Cylons took over. While Starbuck could probably guess how things had turned out once the Galactica had sped away leaving the Colonies behind, the Warrior still longed to know what happened to those left behind. He had always felt that it was a cowardly move to just turn tail and run. While he understood the reasoning behind it, the urgency, well, it just wasn't Starbuck's style. He would have liked to have stayed and fought until the bitter end, to try to stave off the Cylons so one more ship could get away. He would have liked to have gone down to the surface and tried to get more survivors on more ships. He would have gladly fought the Cylons hand to hand. But that was not the hand he'd been dealt.

Instead he had to leave pilots behind for lack of fuel. He had joined his Battlestar and watched from the viewports as the Colonies grew smaller and smaller. They were not their concern, the few survivors they had rescued were. It had felt like having to fold your hand and lose your ante. He had always wondered what had happened to those left behind and like the rest of the fleet had just assumed they had all perished. Yet here they were, those who had seen the end of their worlds, and survived the horror. Starbuck wanted to get to them first, before Apollo and Adama could censor his questions. He had to know.

The next Viper in was the one that had held his tail the longest. It landed smoothly next to Starbuck's, and he thanked the lords that he would probably have a few uninterrupted centons to talk to the pilot. The pilot who jumped down out of the cockpit was clothed in a blue uniform, much like the royal blue of the Warrior dress uniforms. Starbuck began to walk over and stopped dead in his tracks. He watched in amazement as she removed her helmet and shook out shoulder length, sun streaked, blonde hair. She threw her helmet back up into her viper and turned her tanned face toward him.

Starbuck was stunned for a moment by the glow that she radiated. It had been a long time since he had seen the healthful complexion of someone who enjoyed the outdoors of a planet. He thought of the yahrens he had spent locked up in gray tin cans with artificial light and air. What he wouldn't give for just one day in the sun, he thought wistfully. He nearly stumbled when he received his second shock. She was young, maybe 20 yahrens, couldn't be much more than that. "How could she learn to fly that, she's barely old enough to go to the Academy," he thought.

As she turned towards him and smiled, he quickly assessed that she was cute, perhaps a little young to be called beautiful. It was her eyes though that struck him breathless, deep ocean blue, and full of life. When she smiled at him, it was her eyes that really smiled, like the sun breaking through a rainy day.

She took all of Starbuck in, locking eyes with his for a moment before stepping towards him. "Hi, I'm Rene." She said extending her hand.

"I'm Starbuck." He stammered shaking her hand. He caught his composure as he saw Adama, Athena, Tigh and Boomer coming to join them from the turbolift. He moved in front of her, blocking the way.

"Look, I uh, I want to ask you something." He leaned towards her and quickly asked, "The Colonies? After the Cylons, what happened?"

Her smile faded for a moment and it was as if lightening flashed in her eyes. "We lost. Didn't you know?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean," Starbuck stammered, knowing he had only a moment, but he didn't know how to ask all he wanted to know. "Were you there? What happened? How many…" he swallowed hard and then spit out the words, "How many did we leave behind?"

She shook her head, but didn't have a chance to answer. Her wingmate who had just landed came up to join them. He was also blonde and fairly young, though he appeared older than Rene.

"Hey, I'm Jake." He looked between the two, realizing that he must have interrupted something.

"Starbuck."

"THE Starbuck?" He asked awed.

"Unless there's another one out there, I guess so." Starbuck said, but his eyes were still locked with Rene's.

"We've heard a lot of stories about you Lieutenant." Rene said, winking at him. "We'll have to talk later to see if the best parts are true. About cards and gambling, right?"

"Yeah, right." Starbuck answered, wondering if he would ever have his chance again to ask what he really wanted to know.

The young male moved a step forward, inserting himself between Starbuck and Rene. "Is it true that you rigged all of the academy simulators to cheat on your finals?" Jake asked incredulously. "And you did the Kessel run in 10 parsecs? And…" The young pilot continued to fire off questions as Rene stood there as if she was sizing Starbuck up.

Before Starbuck had a chance to ask anything else, more Warriors mobbed them. The third pilot, a taller darker man, joined the two young blondes in blue. "No boy." Starbuck corrected himself. They were all too young to fly as well as they did.

Waiting for the shuttle to land, Apollo was the last in to the bay. He could wait to ask the questions that bubbled in his brain. After all, he would be involved in many of the briefings. He would find the answers. Plus he knew there were some questions that could never be answered, such as why someone would sell out their own people. Or why the Cylons were so bent upon their destruction. Why had the Lords so forsaken them as to destroy their worlds? Those answers Apollo did not seek. Not anymore.

Adama and Tigh were greeting Commander Dante and his second in command and Apollo knew he should join the reception. First, he looked over to the other pilots to see if they too were heading towards the shuttle. They were engrossed in conversation, and despite a yearning to join them, the Strike Captain turned away. Duty called. He paused mid-step, something niggling at his mind. Whatever it was made him turn back. There was a familiarity about the pilots in blue. He didn't know if it was the Academy recruit haircuts of the young men, or the color of the female's hair. He studied them a moment longer, trying to draw forward a memory. Finally he shrugged. It was probably a nostalgic longing to have some connection to those from his home world. No, Starbuck had the pilots well in hand. Apollo turned back to greet Commander Dante and his second in command.

Adama nearly sprinted to the landing once the patrol was in range of the fleet. He could not believe their good fortune. Just when the fleet needed a miracle the most, divine intervention had delivered once again, not only the supplies needed to continue their journey, but also the much needed Warriors to keep the fleet safe. Adama knew that a Battlecruiser could easily hold up to 200 Vipers, more if the Vipers were disassembled. Cruisers were built for speed and aerial attacks, not for long extended missions. Crew quarters were limited, as well as recreational facilities. A Battlecruiser was essentially a heavily armed Viper carrier. They were the ultimate flying arsenal. The Zakar would easily provide the Vipers necessary to fend off two Cylon Baseships, maybe three.

Adama marveled at Dante's progress, but at the speeds the Zakar was capable of, Adama knew it easily made it this far in mere sectars compared to the yahrens his fleet had taken to reach the same point. Granted, at top speed, the Galactica could have reached this quadrant in a yahren or less. "But at what cost?" he reminded himself. He was responsible for the survival of his people. While the journey had been slow, it had thus far been successful.

From what Adama remembered of Dante, it was no surprise the man had successfully evaded the Cylons. Dante had been a go-getter from the moment he entered the Academy. He had a knack for accomplishments, and could get things done while following the regulations by the book. He had risen steadily in command, changing duty stations often in his rapid rise. There had been rumors at one point that Dante was a bit overzealous with his colleagues and crewmen, but results spoke volumes in a time of war. Complaints and numerous transfer requests were often overshadowed by kill ratios and completed missions.

As the shuttle doors opened, Adama speculated that Dante had seen no reason to change his style. His jet-black hair was peppered now, yet still cut military recruit short. His uniform appeared to be new, pants creased, boots polished to a high gleam. He wore the blue of command sans the cape, and had added the gold epaulets that Cain had favored. Like his pilots, he was tan and well fed. He sauntered down the gangway like the prophesized savior.

"Dante, by all that's holy! How is this possible?" Adama could not contain his enthusiasm as he greeted the man who was now his equal.

Commander Dante extended both hands to Adama. "By the Lords. I thought I'd never see another survivor. What took you so long!"

They shook hands and Adama took note of the man he had briefly worked with yahrens ago. Dante had been one of the youngest and brightest on the fast track to command. He reached the rank of Colonel at least ten yahrens before most. He was the poster child for Colonial Service, strong, tall, dark and handsome. Adama searched the man's face for signs of the stress that Adama knew had etched lines in his own features. Perhaps it was the recent sun exposure, but Adama judged the man to be relaxed and untroubled, and unburdened.

"We hurried as fast as we could. How by the Lords of Kobol did you sneak past us?"

"Quite frankly, Adama, I have no idea, unless you factor in our speed. A Battlecruiser is substantially faster than the pace you are keeping. That of your slowest passenger vehicle I suspect."

Dante's second in command interjected, "Quite frankly, we weren't sure if you had survived Commander Adama. Colonel Gage," he introduced himself.

"Gage?" Adama tried to place the officer, but unfortunately drew a blank. The man also wore his brown hair severely short. He was not nearly as tall as Dante and looked to be almost ten yahrens younger, in his late thirties. He was far too young to carry the rank on his collar, and carried himself like he too was aware of the fact. He was careful not to step ahead of Dante, and looked to his Commander before turning back to Adama.

"I'm sorry. Did we ever serve together?" Adama asked.

Tigh helped Adama out, "Weren't you a Strike Captain on the Pacifica before transferring to the Zakar?"

"Yes you were, weren't you?" Dante said, not looking over his shoulder to Gage. "Tigh, isn't it? We've had a few field promotions in the last few years. Without Colonel Gage, we wouldn't be where we are today."

"And where are we? Is it true this Quadrant has twenty seven habitable planets?" Adama's eagerness overflowed.

"Actually, it's thirty nine in our six solar systems." Gage added.

"The Lords have smiled upon us." Adama said in awe.

Commander Dante laughed. "Oh yes, the old mysticism. Our reconnaissance might have more to do with it. We have simply found ourselves one of those rare pockets of life in the universe. While we have a wealth of planets, habitable is often a relative term. Most are small in size and the weather patterns are unpredictable. But shouldn't we be discussing this on the bridge where we can map out the details and plot you a safer path than the one you are on."

"First I'd like to hear about your trip to the Colonies and about your journey. This is truly miraculous."

"Oh Adama, it is truly a long story," Said Dante, "And best told over a few drinks. Business first though. This quadrant is not without its pitfalls."

"Yes, we did notice some rather nasty asteroid fields," Tigh commented.

Dante laughed, "Oh, those aren't asteroids. Those are our mines. We'll fill you in and plot you a course to safety, have no fear." Dante turned to his second, his voice stern, "Gather up my pilots. Remind them they are on duty."

"Yes, Sir," Gage quickly headed towards the pilots.

"I've brought some fresh supplies, and thought that perhaps over a meal I could tell you our story." Dante said.

"Yes, yes, that would be wonderful. A chance to catch up." Adama said. "Let me show you around, then we'll have a meal and talk."

Dante barked, "Muster Up." The three young pilots immediately came to attention. "Rene, Point." Without hesitating Rene drew her weapon and took up a position in front of Dante as his Colonel came to his side. She drew her weapon cradled in front of her body. The Galactica warriors were stunned for a moment. Adama said quietly to Dante, "This isn't necessary."

"Yes, Adama, and what happens when we let our guard down? We end up watching as our worlds are destroyed. Lieutenant, lead on." Rene marched across the landing bay to the lift to the bridge. Jake and the other pilot drew their weapons also, taking the same stance as Rene with their weapons cradled in front of them, holding back for the others to pass them, taking their positions at the rear of the group.

Starbuck held up also, and as they headed towards the lift mumbled to Jake, "Is he always like that?"

"Like what?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Like he's got a launch tube up his astrum."

"Oh no, sometimes he's worse." Jake said just before they reached the lift, flashing Starbuck a strained smile.

Starbuck muttered back, "Remind me not to put in for a transfer."

"No worries there." The dark haired young man replied, his eyes lingering on Starbuck's unruly hair. "You wouldn't pass the profile."


	3. Chapter 3

Lt. Rene entered the lift, followed by the two Commanders and the Two Colonels. The lift doors closed and she tried to tuck herself into the corner near the controls, hoping to go unnoticed.

Had the Battlestar been any other, she would not have hesitated to inform her Commander the moment she had sighted them on her Viper's scanners. But seeing, and hearing on the com frequencies that it was the Galactica, she had held back for a secton. She had almost hoped they would bypass the quadrant and she wouldn't have to face her past.

She should have known better. Her life had a way of shoving her nose in it like a bad daggit's. She had waited another secton after her first sighting of the Colonials to tell Commander Dante because she knew he would be outraged she had not disclosed it immediately. By the third secton it looked like the Galactica may swing away and head off to the other side of the quadrant. But by the time she had counted all the civilian ships that were following the Battlestar, she knew she had to stop being selfish. This was not just about her.

Dante had not been pleased to learn that Rene had been tracking the fleet for well over two sectons. She had been prepared for his wrath, as prepared as one could be for a Commander Dante disciplinary review. To her surprise he had instead praised her for keeping the information to herself. No one on Dilmun knew of the Battlestar's presence, and the Battlestar was not aware of Dilmun. Dante had planned to let the Battlestar simply wander in the wrong direction, and perhaps draw the Cylons away from the sector. That course of action would have served Rene's plan of "past avoidance", but her conscience would not allow it. So far Dante was none the wiser as to why the Galactica suddenly halted its course. Once stopped, Dante was forced to make contact. If he knew of her messages, she would face more than just a review. She just had to keep the faith, and hope she could get through this. She was a different person now. Three yahrens and surviving a holocaust had a way of changing one's attitude. She was smarter now, and could take the consequences for her actions.

As they entered the bridge, Commander Dante began issuing orders. "Lieutenant, see to the Starmap and charting their course." Rene was happy to turn her back to the Commanders, and disappear in a mindless duty. It meant she could avoid recognition for at least a few more moments. If all went well, she could make it back to Dilmun before Adama ever made the connection to her past.

"Adama, you will want to change course," Dante ordered. "The Cylon presence in this quadrant is minimal due to our efforts, but they do still monitor our activities."

"I suppose that is because they have been focused on finding us." Adama said, looking to the most recent scans.

"That may be, so we can expect an increase in activity with your arrival, Sir," Gage observed.

"We are prepared for that," Dante answered confidently. "We may need to speed up Viper construction in our foundry to meet the Galactica's needs, but our crews are used to doubleshifts. We will also want to shift some of our mines. With our combined forces, we should be able to easily take on a Baseship or two."

"Foundry? You have been constructing Vipers?" Adama had the sensation that he was still dreaming."

"It was one of the first of our projects. We could not have survived without our defenses. Nearly all of my Warriors can fly if need be. We are in the process of constructing replacements and extra parts at this time."

"And how many Warriors do you have?" Tigh asked.

Dante looked around the bridge, assessing the crew. His nose crinkled in distaste at the lack of decorum. His attention shifted as the turbolift arrived. He snapped his fingers, beckoning his Warriors over. Starbuck nearly jumped at the sound. He didn't think he had ever heard the sound on the Galactica bridge, but it brought up uncomfortable memories of the Academy. The pilots did not hesitate, but quickly joined their commander.

Starbuck glanced at Apollo, but saw that the captain's gaze was on the command dais. Starbuck thought it best to remain unnoticed, less Dante start snapping his fingers again, as he wandered over to the starmap, and beside the young woman.

"Wow, this quadrant is loaded," he commented to her.

"Coming to refuel, Flyboy?" Rene flashed him an inviting smile. "This quadrant has everything, Never a boring day, or night."

"Hmmm," Starbuck grinned and felt his heart lighten as he remembered that being on the outs with Cassie meant he could flirt without feeling guilty. "The fuel seems to be top grade, highly refined."

"An untapped well just waiting to be drilled." She giggled at her own bawdy joke.

"Untapped, huh?" Starbuck leaned closer, whispering, "I knew you had 'precious resources' written all over you, when I first laid eyes on you."

She looked at him in surprise, expecting something a little more crude . . . more typical of Jake or one of the others. Abruptly, Commander Dante began barking orders anew, and she reflexively flinched. She looked apologetically to Starbuck and turned back to the starmap, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Lt. Ari, assist Lt. Rene and add the data on the nearest mine fields, and Lt. Jake, begin compiling a list of their most immediate supply needs," Dante ordered. "Snap to it."

Both Lieutenants said, "Yes, Sir." But as Lt. Ari went to attend to his task, Adama reached out placing his hand on the dark-haired Lieutenant's shoulder. "Do you remember me, Lieutenant?"

The young man cast his eyes past Adama to the star chart. Adama followed his gaze to Lt. Rene who momentarily hung her head, before facing Adama.

"Yes, Sir, we remember you."

Dante's eyes blinked in surprise. "You know my pilots? How could you? They were living on the streets of Caprica. They had no skills when I rescued them."

"I knew Ari and Rene well when they were children, yahrens before the destruction. They were my brother Oren's foster children."

Apollo turned toward Lt. Rene with a wide grin, nodding now. "I knew there was something familiar about you." He took a step forward, his arms extended to embrace her. "It's good to . . ."

Lt. Rene moved away quickly, backing into the starmap with a loud crash, as her hand instinctively reached for her laser. Shocked, Apollo halted and looked to his father.

Adama watched the interplay, recalling the many conversations with his brother about the troubles he had trying to reach Rene. "Ari is receptive and a good student, but Rene's just difficult. It's hard to get close to someone who won't allow you near them," Oren had lamented after one particularly difficult time. In the end, it had proven pointless as Rene would run away from home, time and time again. Adama's wife, Ila, had tried, thinking a summer spent with a larger family, especially with other girls in the house, might finally bring about a breakthrough. Instead, the end result was a breakout. Adama remembered the many nights they searched the heart of Caprica City trying to find Rene. She had been surly and uncommunicative on good days, reticent on bad days. Before summer's end she had worn them down and had been sent back to Oren and his wife early. Adama had to admit to himself that he had written the child off as just another casualty of the foster system and had not been surprised when one day she had disappeared from the boarding school Oren had placed her in, not to be heard from again. Despite ongoing efforts.

Apollo had apparently forgotten that difficult summer, Adama realized.

Lt. Rene caught herself, and in embarrassment mumbled, "Um, sorry, sir. It's just been a while, um, Sir. No offence intended, Sir." She looked to Apollo, then to Commander Dante with a frightened look on her face. "Sir, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. It has been a while," Apollo said diplomatically, his features both empathetic and concerned. "We will have time to . . . uh, catch up on old times later." He made a point of backing away, hands raised as if to reassure her he was no threat.

Commander Dante looked annoyed by the whole situation. "Back on task, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir." She said, looking to Adama, then to Apollo apologetically. She also looked to Starbuck, but he did not seem shocked, instead he looked curiously amused. She cocked her head wondering what the Colonial Warrior was thinking. She turned back to the starmap, trying to turn invisible.

Dante motioned for Lt. Ari to also resume the task he was assigned. "Well, it does appear we have much to discuss. Who would have thought Commander Adama would have a connection to my skid row Warriors." He smiled, but it was a mocking grin.

Dante turned back to Colonel Tigh getting back to the task at hand, "I have close to fifteen hundred Warriors."

"I'm sorry?" Adama asked, his mind whirling with memories.

"My Warriors. I have close to fifteen hundred, and nearly all can pilot a Viper."

"That's not possible," Adama blurted. "A Battlecruiser complement is only five hundred. And they can all fly?"

"I had a full crew with me on my mission to escort the last surviving Hatari to the peace accord, when the word of the attack on the Colonies came through. We received your transmissions by the way, but we were too far out to make the rendezvous. By the time we arrived, you were gone, but several other smaller military vessels had gathered. Most were damaged and limping, so we consolidated most of the pilots on the Zakar. That added another two to three hundred. We began our journey with five other vehicles, but they could not keep up."

Dante paused as he noticed he had the full attention of everyone on the bridge. Most of the pilots had gathered near the Star chart in order to have an unobstructed view of the command dais.

"Yes Adama, they can all fly if need be. It is critical to our survival to be able to defend ourselves from attack. We began training those we rescued from the Colonies right away. We have found them to be highly motivated to learn. They know their place in our world."

Adama closed his eyes and braced himself to ask the question that hung in the air, "And the Colonies? How many were you able to rescue?" Adama pushed down the real words that hovered in his mind, the thoughts that plagued him on long dark nights. How many did you find that I was not able to rescue?

Dante surveyed the attentive crowd, weighing his words before replying. "Not many. But later, Adama. It is a story best told after a drink or two. The Cylons are very thorough, as you well know. We did what we could. The Cylon presence was much larger by the time we arrived. We got in, we got out as fast as we could. Unlike you, we did not have the ability to take anyone who could not make the rendezvous. Speed was of the essence. I'm sorry we could not do more."

Adama nodded soberly. "As am I."

"We celebrate the ones we saved, and mourn the ones we couldn't. That is all we can do," Dante added with a shrug. "And the ones we saved have become fine warriors."

Adama nodded briefly. "Fifteen hundred, plus the Zakar will be a fine addition to the fleet. Our people will be able to rest easier knowing that we are well defended." He smiled and reached out to grasp Dante's arm in a warrior's grip.

Dante took a step back before Adama could make contact, leaving his hand awkwardly reaching for empty air.

Starbuck had turned away from the starchart to observe the Commanders. He smiled at the thought of the kind of support even five hundred pilots would add to the squadrons of the fleet. Life would certainly be easier on him and all the other warriors. He looked down at Rene as she joined him at the railing. He looked forward to finding out if she was as good a pilot as she had seemed to be during their first encounter. The look on her face puzzled him. Her face was serious and tight. As their eyes met, she imperceptibly shook her head "no". No? Starbuck wondered what question of his she was answering. Then he heard the words that were being spoken.

"Join you? For what purpose?" Dante asked, turning to accept the data pad from Lt. Jake.

Colonel Tigh regarded Commander Dante coolly, then glanced over to Colonel Gage. The Colonel averted his eyes, taking in the computer monitor near him. Starbuck watched the interchange, recognizing Colonel Gage's stance as that of one who wishes to avoid the cards being called. Starbuck looked back to Rene, but she too had averted her gaze, staring hard at the railing her hands were gripping, white-knuckled.

"To reach Earth. To save our people from destruction." Adama answered.

"So that silly transmission was correct." Dante laughed, looking over to Colonel Gage. "I suppose you win that bet. I assumed it had to be a Cylon ruse, or a code of some kind." Colonel Gage kept his eyes averted and his attention on the monitor. Dante disregarded him and was still laughing when he regarded Adama. "You seriously think you can find some mythical thirteenth tribe?"

"Kobol was real. We have received signs that our journey is destined." Adama replied, wishing to convey his conviction, but recognizing that when spoken in the harsh light of day, it sounded slightly askew.

Dante looked down for a moment, as if gathering the right words when speaking with a child, then up to scan the assembled crowd. He stepped toward Adama and spoke, "I wish you the best of luck on your journey. I can provide you with enough fuel to top off the tanks of every one of your vehicles. It is harvest time on Dilmun, so I am sure we can provide you with seed and food to feed your fleet for many sectars. Vipers and spare parts will need a bit of time, but surely can be delivered to you before you leave the quadrant."

Dante looked down at the data pad, taking note of the details. Everyone on the bridge seemed to be holding their breath, as if in disbelief.

Adama broke the uncomfortable silence, "But you won't be joining us."

Dante looked up, surprised that his words had been misunderstood. "We have found a home here. We are well defended and well supplied. We are rebuilding our civilization. Our population has nearly doubled since our settlement, and we will triple our numbers in a yahren or so. I would ask you to join us, but you seem determined and we have a well established culture and government. With all due respect Adama, if we were to join you, well, what would be the purpose?"

Adama knew now he had been dreaming, and this dream was becoming a nightmare. As he had briefed Dante on the current situation of the fleet, he restrained his urge to reach out and shake the man.

"Could he be so callous? What has happened to us, once a mighty united civilization of twelve worlds with one purpose?" These thoughts kept running through his mind as he outlined their current needs and where Dante could assist the fleet. Adama knew when the Pegasus was discovered that Cain would not want to fall in line and follow the orders of the fleet. Cain had been a well known maverick commander. But Dante? He had been a loyal "by the regulation book" Warrior. He had been a team player, or so Adama had been told by other military leaders.

Adama hoped that when the two had a chance to sit down and talk man to man, that he could persuade the younger man to reconsider his initial decision. It had been a decision made in haste. If it was about power and control, Adama could accommodate that desire of the ambitious man. Being Commander and President had taken its toll on Adama's health. He felt he had aged thirty yahrens in the last three. He needed help, and would be more than happy to hand over the reigns of responsibility. He had been hoping that one day Apollo would be up to the task, but it was a daunting task Adama that did not wish to place upon his first born son, now his only son. He knew Apollo and Sheba had been considering becoming sealed, and Boxey at times needed his father's full attention. Full command should be shared amongst those who have a common vision.

Perhaps a few days spent aboard the Galactica would help Commander Dante see that his future was with the fleet. Dante seemed more than willing to provide for all of the fleet's immediate supply needs, even promising needed commodities such as fabric and wood for furniture.

"This is a rich quadrant. Our bounty is yours to share," Dante replied to Adama's words of gratitude.

"I do have one concern, Commanders," Tigh hazarded. "We have already had rumblings amongst the fleet of those who would like to settle rather than continue on our journey. With such a rich quadrant, I fear we may have to address the issue."

"The populace need be none the wiser." Dante suggested.

Adama did not like the implication, but had to admit, it would be the easiest course of action, provided he could keep the Council of Twelve from asking too many questions about Dante's generosity. The long day was making him eager to take the easy way out. "That is an option."

"Adama," Tigh warned. "Is that really a feasible plan?"

Wearily he agreed. "No, but give me time to think of an alternative. Perhaps if we offered a small group of the most vocal proponents for settlement the chance to act on their words, they may choose to stay with the fleet."

"And that could just as likely backfire on us," Tigh countered.

"I could make matters simple by denying any transfer requests." Dante offered.

Adama chuckled enjoying the idea of Dante telling the Council of Twelve "no". "I suppose we will need to discuss that particular problem further."

"Over a meal and an ambrosia. If you alert your staff, I will have my pilots deliver our supplies for the evening." Dante placed his hand on Adama's shoulder. "I tend to find my best solutions over an Ambrosia."

"Yes, I agree." Adama set about arranging a cook and a dining facility.

Dante sent his pilots to the bay to collect the supplies. Apollo, Boomer and Starbuck went along for support.

"So, what's on the menu?" Starbuck asked once they were aboard the Cylon freighter.

Rene noticed that Apollo seemed intent on the controls of the freighter. "Hey Jake, why don't you show the Captain how to fly this thing."

"Yeah, yeah, you just want to get rid of me," Jake grumbled heading towards the cockpit.

"Don't worry, I've got my eye on her," Ari said with a grin, heading towards a stack of crates..

"Apollo, maybe you should stay and keep an eye on me," Starbuck quipped

"You can fend for yourself, Starbuck. It's not your first time facing an older brother," Apollo sniped back, following the pilot into the cockpit..

"Don't remind me," he shrugged, putting a forlorn frown on his face. "I lost the girl, but can't seem to get rid of the brother."

"Athena? You dated Athena?" Rene laughed. "The ice queen?" She pointed over to a few of the crates. "These need to go. "

"She wasn't that bad. Okay, the queen part is right. She's sealed now to my friend Bojay. She has him on a short leash." Starbuck leaned down to pick up one of the crates, then groaned at the weight of it. "What's in here?"

"Ambrosia."

"Oh, you're a woman after my own heart. Beauty, brains and booze."

Rene laughed at his line, shaking her head. "And you're a pretty boy with a silver tongue."

"So you think I'm pretty?" He asked innocently.

She laughed and shook her head again. As she went to lift a crate, she pitched her voice low and asked, "Where's Zac? Did he not make it?"

"One of the first casualties." Starbuck answered.

"Oh, that sucks." She sighed. "He was my first kiss."

"He had good taste. I wish I had been as lucky with my first kiss." It was almost a reflexive reply. He turned away feeling his face burn. Her declaration had made Starbuck suddenly realize her age, and his age. He had considered Zac just a kid, a kid brother. Here he was flirting shamelessly with someone close to Zac's age. "No," he reminded himself, "younger." Plus she was practically part of Apollo's family. Starbuck remotely recognized that the strange sensation in his chest was guilt.

"Play your cards right, and you can be my second." She flashed him a smile, and despite the tiny stab of guilt, he smiled back, but did not offer a reply.

Rene watched as Starbuck looked away. She was puzzled by his reaction, and thought it might be due to her bringing up a loss. She vowed to keep things on a lighter tone, as much as could be done considering that this evening she'd have to discuss the two sectons of hades no one ever discussed on Dilmun. She pushed the thought aside, and vowed she would enjoy this. She deserved to have fun.

"Guess what's in this crate?" She asked, grinning wider.

"What?"

"A way to your heart."

His heart jumped and squashed the pain of the guilt. "Oh, really? And what would that be?"

"Bovine steaks, roots, and fumarellos for dessert."

"Oh lords," Starbuck moaned.

Rene laughed. "Starbuck, I didn't know you were so easy."

"Baby, lead the way, I'm all yours." Starbuck flashed her his trademark smile. It had the desired effect as he saw her eyes melt.

Jake yelled from the cockpit, "Rene, no bringing home strays."

"Right Jake, we already have your girlfriend hanging around." Rene shot back.

"Don't let her hear that. She can kick your butt." Jake replied.

"She only wins in an ugly contest."

"Ohhh, good one," Jake said sarcastically.

"Knock it off you two. Your bickering annoys Dante, and I'm not saving you."

"Yeah, we should get these to the dining lounge." Rene said.

"Yeah, Dante seems a bit of a …" Starbuck hesitated over how to say delicately what an equine's astrum Dante seemed to be.

"Hero. He saved us from Cylon slavery," Lt. Ari interjected.

Starbuck bit off his words. Heroism was in the eyes of the beholder. He looked to Rene. She met his eyes, her lips tightening. "So, show me the way, pretty boy."


	4. Chapter 4

The fine meal had Adama feeling hopeful once again. It had been ages since he had such a meal. The bovine steaks were tender and mouthwatering. While the ambrosia had not been aged, it was mellow and smooth. As fresh fruit pastries were served for dessert, Adama looked around the full table and vowed he would do whatever he could to have more events such as this. Commander Dante had insisted that it not just be a command staff affair, that family and friends should "enjoy the bounty of Dilmun." Adama had conceded and invited Apollo, Athena, and Boxey as well as Colonel Tigh. In the process of delivering supplies, Starbuck had finagled himself and Boomer an invitation to the meal. Adama had been concerned about Starbuck's lack of decorum around Commander Dante, whom it appeared demanded military precision from his pilots, but Starbuck had behaved the perfect gentleman. Adama suspected it was Rene whom he had to thank for that, or perhaps Starbuck also knew what was at stake at this supposedly simple meal. If Adama could convince Dante to join the fleet with a full battlecruiser of vipers, it would be a boon to the whole human race.

As dessert was served, Lt. Rene got to her feet once again to open another bottle of Ambrosia, being sure to serve Commander Dante first, then Colonel Gage, before pouring for the others around the table. She had performed this task each time Dante's glass approached being empty. He never issued a command, it seemed to be an expectation. It left Adama wondering about Dante's relationship with his troops. His pilots did not seem to think this was anything but ordinary behavior, but Adama saw Apollo and especially Athena stiffen each time. Starbuck and the other Colonial pilots also had a reaction to the act, one that Adama did not want to examine too closely. Viper pilots tended to be male, and he recognized that a male dominated group tended to border on the more conservative values. As Rene brought out a box of fumarellos, offered one to Dante and held the match for her Commander, Adama could not deny that the idea of a pretty woman serving one ambrosia and lighting fumarellos probably was amongst every man's fantasy. He was beginning to see Dante in a new light, and despite the glow of the candles and the fumarello, it was not (omit- a) flattering (omit-light).

Rene offered fumarellos to the table, bringing one to Starbuck last. As she sat down, she slid the nearly full box under the table and over into Starbuck's lap. He raised his eyes in surprise. "Thank you." Starbuck whispered, squeezing her hand. He saw Rene's eyes sparkle as she squeezed back.

"Yes, thank you, Rene, and to you, Commander Dante, for such a fine repast." Adama raised his glass to polite applause around the table.

"My pleasure. I must confess, we have become used to such pleasures. It is nice to see them enjoyed by those who are so appreciative. It has been a fine evening, and I suppose it is time for us to tell our tale in exchange for your fine company." Dante was smooth and suave as he swirled the amber liquid in his glass. He waited until the room was hushed. Like an actor, he began his tale.

"As I said, we received the transmissions with the rendezvous location, and we tried to be there. I taxed the Zakar's engines, but it was an impossibility. As we drew nearer, we registered one debris field after another that should have been our fleet. We were uncertain what we would find at the rendezvous. We felt stealth and speed might be the best course of action. You must understand, we were nearly two sectons late to the fateful peace accord. We scanned the rendezvous point and found a few destroyed derelicts, but of course your fleet was on its way. I decided our next course of action would be to visit the academies of the colonies. Caprica was the nearest and also one of the largest Military Academies. I figured if anyone would have the know-how to survive two sectons of Cylon Occupation, it would a Colonial Warrior."

Dante snorted with derision. "What I found was farther from the truth. The academy was obliterated. Not a building stood, many reduced to nothing but dust."

Many of those around the table shook their head in disappointment.

"And Caprica City? There were survivors, weren't there?" Adama said, nodding to Dante's pilots.

"Aye, there were survivors. Rounded up and herded into Cylon slave camps." Dante stared at the amber liquid in his glass, took a drink. Rene moved to rise, but Dante held out his hand to halt her.

"We took out the small complement of Cylons. We knew from the intercepted transmissions that the Cylons considered Caprica conquered, and they had moved on to gather the survivors of the other planets. I had a limited amount of time. I sent down shuttles to save all that I could. It was chaos. I could only save a handful. Then we took it up to lightspeed, and headed out of the system. We ran across a few military vessels, trailing your fleet we assumed. We incorporated as many of their Warriors as we could. Speed and stealth were of the essence. We were harassed constantly by the Cylons, until a mysterious void."

"Yes, Kobol." Adama added.

"Was that the planet we found? We had no time to stop. Our ultimate goal was to get as far away as fast as we could."

"You left vessels behind?" Apollo asked. He knew that war was hell, but the thought of leaving even a single vessel behind was an appalling thought to him. He tried to withhold his judgment on this man, but his obviously staged theatrics were becoming a bit much for him. Apollo was reminded each time he looked at the smug Commander Dante, that Sire Uri had once been a young ambitious man, as had Baltar (omit-been once). Ambition did not always equate to moral vision.

"Each one we came across had been damaged in some way. Most were barely holding onto life support functions. What fuel stores there were had already been plundered, no parts for repairs. You must remember Captain that we did not have the head start you were blessed with. We flew into a war zone, young man, a Cylon infested war zone. It was a long hard journey, but we were lucky. And talented. Our reconnaissance led us here, to Dilmun. It is our new home, our sanctuary." Dante reached for the bottle of ambrosia and poured himself another glass with a pointed glance at Rene. "Our troops were beaten and demoralized. We did what we could and I have no regrets. We have searched for those we left behind in hopes they may one day rejoin us."

Apollo ignored the warning glance from his father, "Have you found any?"

Dante pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes before putting on a sad smile. "Only you."

"So we may join you, uh, Sir?" Starbuck suddenly asked from farther down the table, earning him a kick from Boomer on his left.

"That will certainly be a topic for discussion in the morning, Lieutenant." Dante took a puff from his fumarello, waving the smoke towards Starbuck. "Despite the many rewards we can offer, life is not easy. We are rebuilding a world and everyone is expected to work hard and fulfill their expected roles, big and small. Besides, I would think your people would need you here."

Starbuck opened his mouth to speak, but a look from Apollo caused him to change his words, "Rewards seldom come easy. Seems luck is on your side, as well as the survivors you were able to rescue." Starbuck waved his fumarello indicating the young pilots.

Dante held up his glass, indicating his Warriors. "Yes, they were lucky, and smart I must confess. I'm not so sure many of us would have fared as well as they had. But then again, I have found they are quite resourceful. My young Warriors do not have the ego and conceit of our more experienced troops. They tend to be. . . unconventional."

"You mean more than me?" Starbuck joked at his expense, earning a chuckle from many around the table.

"My Warriors will swim through mong if need be." Dante answered, his eyes gleaming in the challenge.

"Nothing a good bath won't fix, Sir," Lieutenant Jake replied, to another chuckle, but a more restrained, somewhat embarrassed laugh.

Dante picked up his glass and nodded to Lt. Rene. "I suspect that it is my pilot's story which may hold your interest. They were there, from beginning to end. They don't talk of it often, but…" He nodded again to Rene.

As all eyes turned to the young pilots, Lt. Rene looked to her brother across the table. He seemed to flush and looked down. Lt. Jake met her eyes dead on, but they seemed dark and guarded. Rene nodded to him, then turned to those anxiously waiting around the table.

"It's a long kind of complicated story, but many of us were," she hesitated, flushing (omit-herself) in embarrassment, "living on the streets. Ari was in the Academy as you know, but he had just started that session, so we," she indicated towards Jake, "were hanging out near the Academy. Plenty to do with the Peace Accord Celebration and all. Anyway, that's how most of us made it. We already knew how to hide, how to evade detection."

She looked down at the dessert, which suddenly did not look so appetizing.

"That must have been difficult," Adama gently encouraged.

Rene looked up, meeting Starbuck's eyes first, before looking towards Commander Adama.

"Sewers. They go a lot of places people don't realize, and well, the Cylons don't have sewers….well, that worked for a secton, until the Cylons gassed them. The woods weren't an option. They had set those on fire the first day. They cut us off and herded us together. We thought that was it, you know, uh, Sir." She swallowed and went on. "They had other plans. Put us to work, but they did feed us, and one more day alive is one more day."

She looked down, absently picking apart the pastry before her. "We wouldn't have made it off Caprica. Most of us had planned to…" she hesitated. The meal had been good, the ambrosia perfect, and the company engaging. It did not seem the time or the place to discuss such dark thoughts. She shuddered to think if she had actually followed through on their plans, how much she would have missed. This was not the time and place, and besides, Dante had already told her what to say and not to say. It was best to stick to the script. Easier on everyone involved. She took a deep breathe, and finished her story. "We wouldn't have left Caprica. But then Commander Dante came along. He saved us. Trained us. Gave us a purpose again."

She couldn't bring herself to finish the script, the hero worship that Dante had 'suggested' she emphasize. She had already lost her appetite. There was no need to vomit after such a good meal. She looked from Adama to Dante and the coldness in the second man's eyes provided the strength she needed to do what was required.

"He's our hero. I owe him my life, and my allegiance. He trained me and made me what I am today." She hoped it came across as convincing as Dante demanded, but looking around the table she suspected she had failed.

Dante took over, saving her from having to perform any longer. "They were motivated and talented. A baptism by fire is an effective training tool. I expected our casualties to be much higher than they were. My street kids are scrappers, I'll say that for them. A bit short on discipline, but easily resolved when factored into the isolation in which we were operating. I would pit my gutter snipes against your best Academy Graduates."

Starbuck broke the tension, "She outflew me, that's for sure. We'll have to have a go at it in the simulators. How much are you willing to wager, Commander?"

"Save yourself the embarrassment, Lieutenant, and just hand him your cubits." Lt. Rene boasted.

Starbuck chuckled. "Now that, Sweet Lady, sounds like a challenge." He grinned, clamping his fumarello between his teeth. "I never back down from a challenge, no matter the inherent dangers."

"I'll vouch for that," Boomer replied with a smile, raising his glass to his friend. "He's not exactly known for his cautious ways."

Commander Dante laughed and spoke to Adama, "We may have to arrange a tournament. I have found games also to be a useful training tool."

"That would be good for our people, to be able to meet more of your Warriors and perhaps have a shore call," Adama cautiously suggested.

Dante's smile faded. "We will discuss that tomorrow." It came across as an order, clipped and without room for negotiation.

Colonel Gage spoke for one of the first times that evening, "It is getting late. Perhaps it would be best if we retired for the evening, and worry about duty and discussions tomorrow."

Dante smiled again to those around the table. "Yes, yes, quite right, Colonel. If you could spare a few bunks for the night it would be most appreciated, Adama."

"Of course, you are our guests. We have VIP quarters and I'm sure there is room in the Pilots' barracks. Apollo?"

"I'll see to it, father. I'm sure Athena can find room for Rene."

As the Warriors, Colonial and Zakar went to leave, Colonel Gage pulled his pilots aside. "Stay close. You are on a mission." They nodded their heads in agreement. "And Lt. Rene, no wandering."

Apollo having overheard uttered, "So she still tends to stray?" He kept his words light, but he looked to Rene, weighing her reaction with his allusion to her past.

Colonel Gage laughed. "Oh yes. Not such a bad trait for long range reconnaissance."

Lt. Rene grinned. "I just like to explore. You and I used to have that in common if I recall, before you left for the Academy."

Apollo thought back to the few visits, how as children they would venture into the woods behind Caprica City, most days hiking all the way to the lake and not returning until after dark. He recalled how on those expeditions Rene would become a different person, talkative and friendly. "Those were good times." Apollo replied, recalling a memory of Zac swimming in the lake on a warm summer day, splashing Athena as she sunned herself on a rock.

Apollo reached out, and placed his hand on Rene's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and she did not back away this time.

She smiled up at him and said, "I wish Zac could have made it." She regretted her words as the moment was broken and a dark cloud crossed Apollo's features. Behind him she saw Athena's eyes go from sad to angry.

"Sorry," Rene mumbled.

Apollo squeezed her shoulder again in reassurance. "It's alright. I wish he made it too. I'm glad you did."

Apollo saw Rene's smile fade and her eyes looked puzzled.

Starbuck, ever the diplomat, broke the moment. "So are you as good at cards as you are at flying?"

Before she could answer, Athena pushed the men aside and took hold of Rene's arm. "You don't want to spend any time in the pilot's barracks. They live like animals and it smells of fumarellos." She grinned at Starbuck's look of amused outrage. "I'll get you a nice bunk, and we'll catch up on old times. The girls can't wait to talk with you!"

"Us animals will just head on back to our cave . . ." Starbuck threw at their backs.

Athena led her off, and Rene looked back over her shoulder wistfully. Jake sidled up to Starbuck, and whispered. "I give it twenty millicentons."

"Less than that." Wagered Ari. "She's not one for girl talk."

"Not unless it involves the latest killing techniques for Cylons, or a new card game." Jake finished.

"Mmm, my kind of girl." Starbuck smiled. Then noticed Jake glaring at him. "Uh, you two aren't, um, an item are you? Far be it for me to …"

"No!" Ari answered.

Starbuck chuckled. "I see."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Used to be. Could be again if you screw it up. So be my guest. Break her heart and I'll…"

"Kill me?" Starbuck challenged.

"Nope. I'll thank you for the opportunity to put it back together. Every scuzzball just makes me look better." Jake smiled smugly.

"The meeting of the scuzzballs is now called to order." Ari rolled his eyes.

"Big brothers have such a tough job." Apollo said.

"Yeah, protecting the guys from their evil little sisters." Ari replied.

Apollo laughed, as Starbuck asked, "What? I don't need protection."

"Right." Both Apollo and Ari said sarcastically and in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

In short order, Apollo had done his duty and escorted Commander Dante and his Colonel to their quarters. With absolutely no ulterior motives in mind, Starbuck decided he should follow suit and show the Zakar pilots the hospitality of the Colonial pilots. Once in the blue squadron bunkroom and detecting the scent of fresh meat, Starbuck wasted no time in initiating a card game. Giles and Jolly, as well as Cree and a few others joined into the game. The Zakar pilot Jake eagerly joined in, but the other pilot Ari hung back, watching the proceedings and occasionally checking his chrono. After a short while, he got up and began to pace.

"Brother, sit down. You're annoying me," Jake finally said. "She's probably just exploring."

"That's what I'm worried about," Ari replied, but reluctantly retook his seat.

Boomer leaned over, offering him a drink. "Don't worry, she can't get into too much trouble on a Battlestar. She's probably just talking with the girls."

Jake snorted, "You don't know her very well. She can get in trouble locked in the brig." He looked over at Ari apologetically, "She's just exploring. That's all."

"The commander won't be pleased." Ari and Jake shared a dark look. "I can't cover for her here."

His voice carried an edge of true fear that had the Colonial pilots sharing their own looks. It was well known in the Colonial service that some commanders were a bit more zealous on discipline than others. Starbuck had thanked his lucky stars that those he had served under that were hardliners, had quickly seen the wisdom in transferring him rather than trying the impossibility of breaking him. But then again, he had been a recruit. These pilots, Starbuck recognized, were draftees. A whole different breed of warrior, and obviously a different style of discipline had been employed.

"She's going to have to do a little recon if we expect this to work. She's smart. She knows what she's doing. Besides, she's on his good side right now." Jake answered.

"That's what worries me. When she's on his good side, he . . .takes it personally. If he finds her anywhere she's not supposed to be," he hesitated, measuring his words. "The Commander won't be pleased."

"The commander won't be pleased about what?" Rene asked as she breezed into the room, taking a seat at the table.

"Where the hades have you been?" Ari demanded before anyone else could speak.

She held up a pair of boots, a triumphant grin on her face. "I found boots that fit!"

"Where did you find those? I thought you were told to stay put!" Ari yelled.

"Ari, calm down," Jake intercepted. "No harm, no foul. She's here now."

"If the Commander finds out, I am not covering for you!" Ari looked away angrily.

Starbuck watched the exchange between brother and sister, wondering what had Ari so agitated. What plans would require recon on a battlestar? The least pleasant was what kind of Commander was this Dante if his own troops held such fear of him for something as simple as taking a walk down the wrong corridor looking for new boots.

"Ari, it's okay. I didn't get caught. Besides, I'm on his good side right now. I've jumped through his hoops like a good little daggit." She leaned down and started removing her old boots. She slid her feet into the new ones, sighing with pleasure. "Three yahrens I've been clomping around. Now this is living." She kicked back, placing her new boots on the table.

Ari shook his head, "You're impossible. I'm getting some sleep. Are you staying here?"

"That was the plan, brother" she answered, then softened her voice. "It's okay. I'll stay close. You can sleep. I'll be right here."

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea," Boomer said.

Rene smiled, "Oh, afraid I'm going to see something I haven't seen before?"

"Well, yes, now that you mention it, I'm not built like other men." Starbuck smiled back, flashing his baby blues.

Boomer choked on his drink, sputtering with laughter. "Oh yes, he has a tail and spots on his butt."

"Now Boomer, you really need to learn to control your jealousy," Starbuck grinned. "Remember what they told you in Inadequacy Therapy . . ."

"I grew up with brothers. I think I'll be okay." Rene said to Boomer, removing her boots from the table and gathering up the cards from the last hand. She began to shuffle. "Besides, mine are bigger than yours." Rene winked at Starbuck.

"Seriously, its not a big deal where we're from." Jake added. "She doesn't snore or anything if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about that," Starbuck returned.

Boomer looked to Starbuck, then said, "Command doesn't take to kindly to fraternization."

"Fraternization usually involves the same line of command, Boomer," Starbuck shrugged, taking a sip of his drink and offering one to Rene. "Shouldn't be a problem, buddy. Stop worrying so much . . . you're beginning to sound like Ari."

"I'll let you explain that interpretation to Colonel Tigh, yourself," Boomer sighed heavily, shaking his head at his friend. He lowered his voice, speaking directly to Rene, "It is okay. You are safe here. Female bunkroom isn't that far away."

"I'll feel safer if she's closer, where I can keep an eye on her. Good night." Ari said, finishing the conversation and heading towards the bunks.

"Night, Ari," Rene replied. She waited until he was out of range before saying, "Sorry. He worries more ever since his wife died. I'll lay low. No one will notice I'm here."

"His wife?" Starbuck was surprised to realize someone so young could be sealed.

"Yeah, a local girl, about six sectons ago. So, is this going to be a problem?" Rene asked, as she pulled from her pocket two fumarellos.

"Now that's a problem I can enjoy," Starbuck grinned.

Boomer shook his head. "I suppose if you two can behave, it shouldn't be a problem."

Jake took the cards from in front of Rene, reshuffled and began to deal. "As long as she doesn't smoke, there will be no problem."

"Spoil sport." Rene said, handing both fumarellos to Starbuck.

"Hey, I'm not the one who thought it would be a good idea to rescue someone from a burning Viper and get a good case of smoke inhalation. Doc says three more sectons and then maybe." Jake picked up his cards and anted in.

"I already have a big brother you know." Rene reached over, snatched a couple of cubits from Starbuck's pile and used one to ante in.

"Hey!" Starbuck protested.

"Hey, yourself." Rene said back, smiling and batting her eyes, yet still fingering the cubits.

"It's a loan, got that." Starbuck picked up his cards, pretending to glare at her.

Rene laughed, "I'll pay it back after I clean you out."

"What makes you think I'll bank roll you to clean me out?"

"I promise to make it interesting," she returned.

"How interesting?"

Boomer interrupted, not liking the sparks being generated. "You said his wife was a 'local girl'? There were humans in this quadrant?"

Jake answered as he handed out cards. "We think they're related to the Terrans. Our blood types are slightly different and when the women give birth sometimes . . . " he shrugged to indicate that it didn't always work out.

"We saved the baby," Rene added.

"How big a population?" Boomer asked. "How do you know they're Terran?"

"Only about a couple hundred. They told us they were Terran. Something about being a colony and raising food for their homeworld, and. . ."

"Jake. Enough." Rene interrupted. Jake instantly shut his mouth, and became engrossed in his cards.

"Sorry," Rene smiled apologetically to Boomer. "It's probably no big deal, but I have to run it by my Commander before we tell you more. I'm not going to do anything without his okay right now."

"So I suppose he approved your requisitioning those new boots, Lieutenant?"

With her back to the door, Rene had not noticed that Colonel Gage had entered the room. She jumped at the sound of his voice. He walked towards the table, putting his hand on Rene's shoulder.

"At ease. Good to know I can still make you jump." He said the words with a slight grin.

"Frack, you should know better than sneak up on me. You're lucky I didn't shoot you." She reached up to place her hand on his. "Have a seat, play a round."

"No. I have to get back. I was just checking up on you."

"On me personally, or all of us?" Rene returned.

"Come on, Gage, take a break for a few," Jake said, indicating an empty chair.

"Yeah, sit, have a drink," Starbuck said reaching for another bottle of ambrosia.

"Thanks, but no. Just checking on my pilots, making sure they are staying close. And getting some sleep." Gage squeezed Rene's shoulder. "That means you too."

"Right." She scoffed. "Like we haven't crossed paths on enough midnight shifts to know how that's going to work out." She leaned back and looked into the eyes of her Colonel.

He nodded in acknowledgment of her comment. "Do me a favor. Try. Where will you be?"

"Here. Might be a problem with their command though."

He nodded again. "I'll take care of that. Just do us all a favor, don't wander far. Good night all, and watch out. The two of them cheat."

"Awww Gage, did you have to ruin it? We would have cut you in!" Jake said to his retreating back.

One by one the players bowed out of the game, for some lame excuse or another about being out of coin. Starbuck had expected the Zakar pilot Jake to stay in the game as long as Rene, but was surprised when he was one of the first to claim he needed some sleep. Rene played on, nearly making good on her boast of cleaning him out. As the lights dimmed in the bunkroom and it was just Rene and himself at the table. He knew he should probably get some sleep himself, but frak it, he was having a good time. It felt good to smoke a fumarello without feeling guilty, or having to manufacture a plan to air himself out before he saw Cassie again. It felt good to play cards without having to answer to Cassie about the loss of coin, or the time wasted on such a frivolous pursuit. It felt good to have a few drinks, and not be told what it was doing to his health. It felt good not to answer to anyone, or to need to wonder if something that felt right, just might be wrong. "How did I start off with someone who seemed to accept me for me . . . until she realized I wasn't going to change?" he mused to himself.

As Rene shuffled and dealt out several hands, even though it was just her and Starbuck, he surmised that Rene wouldn't ever complain about his card playing. She inhaled the smoke from his fumarello savoring it as the heavenly scent it was meant to be. She reached out for the 'smoldering weed', taking it from his hand, and taking a deep puff.

"I thought you weren't supposed to smoke," he said, loving the look on her face, eyes closed in rapture.

She laughed, and then began to cough. She handed him back the fumarello. "I know. Let's just say, I can't resist things that are bad for me." She smiled seductively at him. But then she shook her head as if coming to her senses. "Pretty boy," she whispered wistfully.

Starbuck just leaned back and smiled lazily. He knew he could win her over with a smile, like he could most women. And yet, this was different. Most women on the Galactica, and in fact in the fleet, thought they knew everything about him. But this one was new to his stories and his tricks. He felt his smile fade, as he wondered, is that what the old moves were? Tricks to make a woman like him? Tricks to hide the smell of fumarellos, tricks to hide his bad habits, and tricks to hide who he really was.

Rene cocked her head and watched the emotions play across Starbuck's features. "Should we stop playing games?"

Starbuck chuckled. He got the double meaning, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to reveal all his cards just yet. He looked down, picking up one of the dealt hands. To his amazement it was full pyramid, capstone and all. He turned them over on the table.

"You are lucky," she said in honest amazement.

"There's more than one kind of luck, Sweet Lady," he shrugged. "You should probably get some sleep."

"So should you," she replied, gathering up the cards and setting the deck in the middle of the table. She nodded over to the couch. "That looks more comfortable than here. So go hit your bunk, and I'll..." she left the sentence unfinished.

"You're not planning on sleeping, are you?" Starbuck got up, headed over to the couch, settling himself with his arms stretched out on the backs of the cushions. "So I'll keep you company."

"It's okay, really, I'm use to entertaining myself." She said, but she did get up and head over to the inviting cushions. She sat down beside Starbuck, just out of the reach of his arms.

Starbuck leaned forward, pulling up another chair for the two of them to put up their feet. "Ahh, now this is better." He stretched out, feeling more relaxed than he had in sectons.

She stretched out as well, leaning her head back on his arm, yet not quite leaning on his shoulder. She sighed. "Sorry, I'm just too keyed up to sleep. Not often a Battlestar shows up on your doorstep."

Starbuck nodded. "I suppose not." He had meant to keep the evening light and carefree, but before he could trap his thoughts, they leaked out. "Did you try to make the rendezvous? I mean, not you, but..." He broke off the thought, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

He heard her sigh softly. "I don't know. I think at first that was the plan, but I...I don't know. I was pretty far down the chain of command at the time. Like the bottom."

"I know the feeling sometimes."

"Right. Sure. Colonial Warrior, living large, THE Starbuck. You looked pretty comfortable standing on that bridge."

"Well, I am a pretty boy. It does have its perks."

The quip earned him the response he was hoping for as she laughed. She looked up at him, "See, that's the problem, you know you're a pretty boy."

"Actually, I prefer 'devastatingly handsome'."

She sighed, "No, you're just pretty. Especially that hair." She couldn't believe the things she was saying, and couldn't help laughing aloud as he groaned dramatically. Irresistibly. She knew she was out of her league, but something about not knowing what tomorrow would bring, plus the three or four ambrosias over cards, had her feeling bold. She knew tomorrow she could wind up on the bottom again, but tonight she was sitting pretty with a pretty boy. THE Starbuck, the stuff of legends, practically inviting her into his arms. A nowhere girl's dream. "What the hades," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You going to light that one up? I could use a puff." Rene said, indicating the unlit fumarello Starbuck had pulled from his pocket.

"I thought they said you weren't supposed to smoke?"

"They're not here, are they? What, are you going to tell on me? Then give it back." She quickly reached to take the cigar from him. He pulled back, pulling the cigar out of reach above his head. As she reached across him to grab for it again, Starbuck put his other hand around her pulling her off balance and into his lap. He started to pull her close, zeroing in for a kiss. Rene's hand had landed reflexively on Starbuck's chest to catch herself from falling. As he leaned forward, she trailed her hand from his chest around to his side as if pulling him close, then wrapped her fingers around one of his ribs and began to tickle.

"Hey!"

Abruptly, Starbuck squirmed away from her fingers, wildly lurching to the left while simultaneously catching her hand in his. Apparently, the legendary Starbuck was incredibly ticklish! In the process both of them landed in heap on the floor as he dragged her down with him, laughing. She stopped tickling for a moment, smiling down at Starbuck sprawled on the floor. She leaned down and softly kissed him before saying, "Well, looks like I've got one up on you, hotshot."

"You think so, huh?" he replied with a chuckle, his blue eyes twinkling with a special kind of devilry that drew her like an apian to honeysuckle. "What if I told you this was my plan all along?"

"I knew you were trouble," she replied, trailing her fingers against his cheek.

Idly, he grabbed them, pulling them to his lips and gently kissing them. "It's just a nasty rumour, spread by a multitude of jealous individuals less pretty than you or I."

"You keep me laughing, I'll give you that," Rene returned with a grin. That was when she noticed the fumarello he had dropped during their tussle. "Are you going to light that or what?" She reached for the fumarello and got up from the floor. She walked over to the table, as Starbuck climbed up from the floor too, straightening his jacket and admiring for a moment the body of the young blonde. She went over to the table for the bottle of ambrosia and brought it over to the couch and took her seat again.

"What am I doing?" He thought to himself. "Frack, she's young. I'm too old for her." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked back over his shoulder at his bunk behind him, where he really should be right now. He turned towards her watching her settle down on the couch, taking a long pull on the bottle before she offered it out to him. He sat down, taking the bottle from her, nearly draining it. He eyed the fumarello in her hand. What the frak!

"Do I have to fight you for it?" He grinned.

His sparkling eyes stunned her for a moment, and he easily reached across and took the fumarello from her hand. She watched the vision of the strike of the match as he lit it up, and then leaned back again, inhaling, stretching his feet before him, and exhaling. His long lean body seemed to melt into the couch. He smiled, watching her watching him.

She closed her eyes again, breathing in the smoke as if she could inhale the whole moment and hold it inside her forever.

"How is it you are here with me?" She didn't want to break the spell, but she knew good fortune sometimes came at a price.

"I stumbled onto your doorstep." He reached out his arm on the back of the couch, reaching around her shoulders once again.

"No, I mean, you're THE Starbuck. Where are all the women? I mean in all the stories, there is always a woman or two." She meant it to be a joke, but as Starbuck's smile slipped from his features, before he sniffed slightly, and bravely dredged up another, it made her realize that he was a man, not a hero in a made up legend.

"Yeah. Well . . . about that. It's a long story, and not very interesting." Starbuck said sadly. He briefly wondered for a moment how he'd wound up here too. Most of his friends had found at least one woman that seemed to fit them. All those women, and yet at times he felt more alone than when he'd been an orphan in the system. Too many yahrens trying to live up to some legend that even he had bought into. The carefree, love-them-and-leave-them hotshot pilot. "I guess I decided to go for quality versus quantity." He smiled at her.

"Now you are feeding me a line." She said, settling back in, a little closer than last time.

"No, actually, I think I'm done with lines. I thought I had found the one and…" he hesitated.

Quietly, she let him sort through his thoughts. She again realized that perhaps all those stories the Colonial Warriors from the Zakar had told about THE Starbuck, were just that, stories, made up to kill time on a long patrol or routine duty.

"I guess we had different ideas about the future." He took another puff off his fumarello, then drained the bottle of ambrosia, hoping the amber liquid would chase away the dark thoughts that threatened to encroach on the peaceful moment.

"My future is now." Rene said when it became obvious Starbuck was not going to say any more on the subject. "I guess realizing that each day could be my last has kind of made a bit of an impression on me." She laughed ruefully.

Starbuck looked down on the young lady, feeling slightly guilty. His love affair problems were trivial compared to what many survivors of the fleet had lived through.

"I know what you mean." Starbuck mused. "Most people I know have these big plans for being doctors and doing a lot of hard work to get somewhere, that we may not even get to. Everybody has plans that they put on hold until just the right time. I'm not saying we shouldn't look for Earth, but whose to say I'll get to see it?" For a moment his mind filled with the image of a viper exploding before his eyes, taking out another friend, wiping out another future.

"I had hopes for the future, I do, I did. But the Cylons wiped them out so easily," she was silent for a moment.

"I know." He started to say, but quickly added, "not that I had a front row seat like you did." Still, the bloodbath at Cimtar came to mind. How many had he seen blown to Hades Hole in what seemed like centons? How could you hold one disaster up against another and compare it? Is that what he was doing? Trying to figure out if the suffering and torment they had missed was worse than what they had lived through? Trying to somehow make up for not being there?

"Yeah, that was one hell of a show." She brushed it off and shuddered.

Starbuck knew again he should keep his thoughts to himself, but each heartbeat seemed to be whispering, "don't hold back."

"So, how many did we leave behind?" he asked in whisper.

He felt her shake her head slowly. "Does it matter? Could you have done something about it that you didn't already try?"

"I suppose not," Starbuck sighed.

"Worry about what you can do something about. Let go what you can't. That's how I survive. I mean, I still try, but I can't take on the whole Cylon Empire. Not today anyways. Not after a bottle of ambrosia. Maybe tomorrow, between you and I. I mean, you are THE Starbuck."

He chuckled at her attempt to lighten the mood, realizing that she was older than her yahrens simply because of what she had been through. What she had survived. "Maybe tomorrow, if I don't have plans. So what are your plans for the future? Besides, taking on the Cylon Empire, that is."

She chuckled. "Another day spent rebuilding my world and fighting off the Cylons, I guess." She sighed, but continued, "I have plans and all, but I guess I'd rather enjoy each day on the way there. I refuse to spend my days afraid of what might happen. That's not living."

Starbuck felt his heart thump. He'd tried to explain that to Cassie one time, that a life lived in dread wasn't the one for him. "Exactly," he said, and his heart skipped again at the thought of having found someone, anyone, who actually had an understanding of a life well lived.

"Life is too short to not go for broke. I don't know what tomorrow is going to bring. Maybe I'll get lucky, maybe I won't, but this is nice, so I intend to enjoy it."

Starbuck curled his arm around Rene, drawing her in closer. She didn't resist, instead melding herself into his chest. "Now this is even nicer."

They both enjoyed the closeness, and Starbuck considered leaning down for another kiss. The first had been sweet, but too swift. Before he could act on his thoughts, she spoke, "So can I ask you something, THE heroic Starbuck?"

"Anything baby, ask me anything." Starbuck leaned back, closing his eyes. He was liking this feeling, being the hero. Maybe it was the fact that she was smaller than most of the other women he'd been with, or the fact that she so easily snuggled into him without a word of complaint or protest, but frak this felt right.

"Can I run my fingers through your hair?"

Starbuck laughed, and she liked the sound of it rumbling through his chest.

"Your wish is my command."

She reached up, brushing a hand through the long locks. She found it a bit awkward, so she suggested, "Why don't you lay your head in my lap, pretty boy."

"Anything you ask, as long as you admit that you're prettier than I am." He disengaged himself from her, almost regretting her request, but once he had his head in her lap, and her fingers were lightly massaging his scalp, he wanted to purr like a house feline.

"Not by half," she returned with a smile. "You're perfect. And, tonight at least, you're mine."

"Oh baby..." His spine tingling pleasantly, he decided to follow her lead, to go for broke.

"Rene, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh huh.

"Do you want to have kids?"

She laughed lightly. "Not what I thought you were going to ask . . ."

"I'm serious!" he grinned up at her.

"So you're making future plans are you?" She chuckled and found she couldn't deny him the answer. "Yes, I've thought about kids, seven of them. I once thought 11 would be good, but that would be too greedy. But seven would be perfect, all boys and the youngest a girl. I thought six, but you have to have an odd number, you know, for family votes so there is a tie breaker. The ideal number would be 21, then you can play almost any team sport as a family."

"So would you quit flying to have kids?" He asked, trying to picture a family of 21, and how often they'd need to have sex to conceive that many times. One would need a whole barracks for that many kids, he thought and wondered where in the fleet there was that much room.

"Why? You can have kids and be a Warrior too. People have been doing this for hundreds of yahrens, a career and a family. I mean, the father would be helping out too. Of course if it came down to it, the kids come first, but any parent would make that choice. Kids are a gift from the Gods. Why wouldn't you want to have as many as you can? How else do we save our race?"

"So, uh, what about sewing?" Starbuck said, taking a long pull off his fumarello.

"You ask some strange questions . . ." she chuckled.

"C'mon . . ." he coaxed her. "Humour me."

"What about it?" Rene replied, taking the fumarello from Starbuck and taking a puff. "Mmm, that crop turned out good. I grew the tabac you know."

"You did? So you grow things, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I have a nice plot going. Plus some grains for ambrosia, as well as grapes for vino. What I do best is raise bovines. Best steaks on Dilmun."

"Really?" Starbuck thought back to the few home cooked meals he had had in his lifetime. They were some of his fondest memories, few and far between, all of them spectacular. He had never dreamed that someday he could enjoy such a meal every day. The idea was mind boggling to him.

"Yup. We eat well at my house. Fresh greens and plump roots. We try to all eat dinner together each day, but you know, with duty schedules and such, it's not always possible."

"Everyday...a house…mmm" Starbuck smiled, his eyes closing as he imagined a pleasant scene of flowing green pastures, surrounded by tabac fields, with a gentle stream winding through it all. Him and Rene, lying by the stream, his head in her lap as he chewed on a piece of wild grass, the gentle breeze blowing through his hair. He wondered if Commander Dante would accept his transfer, or Adama would let him go. Could the fleet afford to lose a good pilot? Maybe they could arrange an exchange.

Rene watched Starbuck's smile slip, and his brow furrow in thought. She wanted to know all that was coursing through his mind, but his hair felt so good in her hands.

"I can sew. Was that the question?" She watched his brow unfurrow

Dreamily Starbuck replied, "Yeah, it was." The idyllic image retreated to be replaced by her sparkling eyes. They were just as beautiful . . . "So you aren't, you know, against it?"

"Sewing? I'm not the best at it. But you do what you have to do. It's not hard, if that's what you're asking."

"Yeah. It's what I'm asking." Starbuck sighed. His spine tingled as she played with his hair. His mind tingled at the possibilities of a life lived with evening dinners and nightly fires in the hearth. He closed his eyes to enjoy the vision, drifting off to the warmth of the dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Starbuck felt the gentle nudge trying to wake him. "Mmm, just a little longer, Rene," he mumbled.

"Starbuck, get up."

His eyes snapped open at Boomer's voice. He had a questioning look, but Boomer answered before he could ask.

"I directed her to the female bunkroom for a turbo. She said she'd meet you at breakfast."

Starbuck nodded, sitting up, running his hand through his hair. It didn't feel as nice as hers had.

"So what are you up to, Starbuck?" Boomer asked, ever the pragmatic voice of reason.

"Enjoying life," Starbuck returned, sounding more defensive than he had intended.

"Isn't she a little young for you? And what about Cassiopeia? I thought you were beyond all this."

"Beyond all what? I asked Cassie to seal with me, and she said no, Boomer. From where I'm standing, that means I'm free to play the field." Starbuck got up, heading for his locker intending to get a turbo.

"Is that what you are doing? Playing the field, or just playing around?"

"What's wrong with having some fun, buddy?" Starbuck grumbled, not wanting his mood ruined, certainly not so early in the morning.

"She's a little young. Plus she's probably headed back to her planet."

"And Cain was twice as old as Cassie. Didn't stop him," Starbuck said, slamming his locker and realizing for a zillionth time that the thought of Cassie with Cain could still make him angry.

"Maybe it should have." Boomer stated.

"Hey, she kissed me first. I think she knows what she's doing."

"Kissing! Starbuck, what the hades is wrong with you? In the male bunkroom and everything?"

Starbuck walked away with Boomer still lecturing after him. He hadn't started this, and if he had, she gave as good as she got. She wasn't a kid, after all. She'd lived through Cylon slavery. She was old enough in his eyes, wasn't she?

He was still trying not to mull over Boomer's words as he walked into the dining hall to see Jake sitting closely beside Cassiopeia sharing breakfast. The sight brought him up short. The two looked like they were sharing an intimate conversation.

Starbuck debated whether he should join them. He wasn't sure if he felt jealous or not, and that revelation bothered him. He should be jealous, maybe, he thought to himself, as he watched the way Cassie had cozied up to the Zakar Warrior. "I mean, I was just about to ask her to get sealed, and just a few days later she's looking like she's interested in someone else." Starbuck thought to himself, then heard some voice in his head say, "And aren't you interested in someone else?"

He mulled that thought over as he watched the two for a moment. It was obvious that Jake was taken by Cassiopeia, of course who wouldn't be, she was beautiful. But Cassie appeared to also be enjoying the young warrior's attention. It occurred to Starbuck for a moment that she shouldn't be flirting with the boy. Jake was too young for her, Starbuck thought, when he remembered that Cassie was younger than Starbuck. He forgot sometimes, knowing she had been involved for some time with Commander Cain, twice Starbuck's age. Somehow it made Cassie older in his mind. Then again, she had a rare maturity, developed from two careers where she had dealt with people's insecurities and feelings, putting them ahead of her own. At least while on the job.

Starbuck was still debating on joining them or leaving them their privacy, when Rene came in the door behind him. "Good morning, handsome. I'm starving. Let's see what looks good." She said, putting her arm through his and leading him over towards Jake and Cassie. "Besides you, of course."

Before he could make the decision, Rene had made it for him as she led him over and sat down at the table across from Jake and Cassie, Rene straddling the bench to the table.

"Good morning, Starbuck." Cassie said somewhat coolly, then turned her attention to Rene. "Where did you disappear to last night, Rene? We waited for you." The med tech pulled away slightly from how close she had been sitting with Jake.

"Oh, that's sweet. I got caught up in something. Maybe we'll have to get together another time for girl talk." Rene said politely, then she pitched her voice lower. "Hey Jake, you got any? I need a pick me up."

Cassie visibly withdrew farther from Jake, casting him a suspicious look. Starbuck openly stared at Rene, unsure for a moment if he heard her correctly. What Rene seemed to be asking for was unheard of amongst Colonial Warriors. He'd heard the phrase before, but only in bars or on the streets of Caprica, not in a Battlestar mess hall.

Jake assessed the look he was receiving from Cassiopeia and answered Rene in a not too pleased tone, "Try getting some sleep next time. I'm all out and you know that."

Before anyone could respond the doors to the dining hall opened and Commander Dante sauntered in followed by Colonel Gage.

"Muster Up, Zakar Warriors!" Colonel Gage said. Jake and Rene immediately came to their feet, Rene almost tripping over the bench that was between her legs, in her haste to rise to attention. Starbuck even found himself flinching.

"Good morning, Lieutenants." Dante said to Jake and Rene. Starbuck sat there, unsure whether he was being insubordinate not having come to attention himself.

"Are your legs broken, Lieutenant?" Dante looked down upon Starbuck. Before the Galactica lieutenant could answer, Dante added, "Well unless you want them to be, I suggest you stand at attention."

Starbuck opened his mouth in disbelief at the flagrant threat, then shut it again as Dante curled a lip back over his teeth like a rabid daggit about to attack. The commander seemed to loom over him, giving his all to intimidate and humiliate a subordinate officer. It made Starbuck realize that he'd had a lot of practice.

"Are you deaf, or just insubordinate, Lieutenant Starbuck?" Dante snapped a micron later. "Stand alert! That's an order!"

Feeling several sets of eyes in the mess on him, slowly he came to his feet, hardly believing that he was coming to for this man. He gritted his teeth as he drew himself erect, and kept his eyes locked on some neutral spot across the room.

"I see that you are making yourselves at home." Dante said, indicating the Galactica personnel. Neither Jake nor Rene acknowledged the comment, instead remaining silent in their posture of respect. "Lt. Rene, where were you last night?"

"With my wingmates, Sir," she answered, still staring straight ahead, which just happened to be in Starbuck's direction.

Starbuck's own gaze was diverted by Dante's sudden interest in her, and the lieutenant recognized a flash of fear in her eyes as she glanced at him.

"With your wingmates, is that right?" Dante answered, his voice hinting at danger.

"Sir, yes sir."

"And would that have been in the Male warriors bunk room?"

Rene hesitated for moment before answering, "Yes, sir."

"That's good. These Colonial Warriors need a good example of the kind of warriors I have trained. That you are no different than any of the male warriors." Rene's stance visibly relaxed as she realized she was not in trouble. "I expect you to continue to be an example today of the superior training you have received. Lieutenants, give me 20."

Without hesitation both Jake and Rene dropped to the floor and began to perform pushups, as Dante sauntered off to get himself a cup of java. Colonel Gage remained by the Zakar Warriors as they continued with their pushups. Starbuck openly looked at Gage, wondering what the dynamics were between these warriors. He had seen that Gage cared for his subordinates on a personal level, could almost be said to be their friend. Yet not once had he intervened with Commander Dante on their behalf.

When Dante was across the room, his back still to Gage and the others, Gage directed his voice quietly down to Rene. "Watch yourself. It's going to be a long day."

"Yes sir. Message received," she said out of breath.

Dante walked back as both Jake and Rene finished the 20 pushups he had ordered. Both started to rise when Dante walked past and said in an offhand way, "20 more, Lieutenant Rene." Without so much as a sigh or a groan, she dropped back to the floor, performing 20 more as quickly as possible.

"So, Lt. Starbuck is it?" Dante looked Starbuck in the eye, ignoring Lt. Rene on the floor at his feet.

"Yes, Sir." Starbuck answered, nearly choking on the 'sir'.

"I believe I ordered twenty push ups. Do you normally ignore orders? As well as decorum?" He gazed at Starbuck like he was some worthless lowlife.

"No, sir. But since you asked, Commander Adama is a little less rigid on decorum. Sir." Starbuck met the man's eyes, not liking the evil glint.

"And see what it gets him, Lieutenant. Unruly, sloppy, long-haired, smart-astrumed Viper jocks. Drop and give me twenty, Lieutenant. Or I'll personally put you on report."

With a steadying breath, Starbuck dropped to the deck, pumping out a quick twenty push ups, he felt as easily as when he was fresh from the Academy. Dante did not move, waiting until Starbuck was done. The lieutenant quickly regained his feet, and met the man's glare again. It paid to keep fit.

Dante still smiled. "You'll learn to let that attitude go when you realize it affects more than you. Lt. Rene, twenty more for the Lieutenant's insolence."

Starbuck watched her close her eyes in resignation, and drop to the floor again, not moving as quickly as before.

Starbuck glared at the man, and Dante chuckled. "Double that Lieutenant." Dante chuckled again, when Starbuck turned away, his hands clenched into fists. "Stand alert, Lieutenant Starbuck. We'll get you whipped into shape yet."

As Starbuck drew himself rigidly erect once again, Dante looked down and counted. Each word from the man's lips made Starbuck want to haul off and slug him, but he could just imagine Commander Adama's reaction to him assaulting a superior officer for handing out discipline in the mess hall. No, he'd have to control his anger, despite a burning desire to body slam Dante into the nearest wall, and tell him off for terrorizing a group of youngsters that had so much potential and talent. And misplaced allegiance.

When Dante reached 30, he turned and strode out of the room, with Gage following. With the sound of the doors shutting, Rene collapsed to the floor for a moment, then got up to straddle the bench once more. She was looking down in anger and embarrassment.

Starbuck stood over her quietly, raking his hand through his hair, while he tried to contain his anger, and find some way to tell her . . . "I'm sorry. I didn't think . . . didn't know . . . frak!"

"Not your fault," she shrugged, as though it wasn't the first time.

Jake reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a small paper packet, and slid it across the table to Rene. She looked down at the packet as it approached her, then replaced his hand over it, pocketing it in her jacket. "Thanks. Looks like I'm gonna need it." She said quietly, and then got up to get herself something to eat and drink, feeling Starbuck's eyes on her as she crossed the room.

"What was that you gave her?" Cassiopeia said, neither condescending nor approving in her tone.

Jake answered, "A pain killer laced with stimulants. It's mild. They issue the stuff to us. Like mushies."

"But narcotics and stimulants are addictive!" Cassie said shocked.

"Yeah, we know." Jake shrugged. "We try not to use them much."

"But you do use them," she said, glancing at the still pacing Starbuck, before returning her attention to the younger warrior.

"Sometimes." Jake looked down as he said it, then looked back up at Cassiopeia. "You've got to remember, we're from the streets. Most of us were addicted to far worse. And you'd be amazed at the affect some stimulants have on a Warrior in battle."

"But over time it is very harmful, and can be irreversible. You don't mean to tell me that your Commander has been drugging his Warriors?" Cassiopeia asked outraged.

Rene rejoined them at the table, quietly sitting down and beginning to eat. Only then did Starbuck take a seat too. Jake was silent, trying to think of an appropriate response. Also pondering the implications of what Cassiopeia was saying, that not all Commanders were like Dante. That perhaps his methods were unique.

Cassiopeia watched Jake, wondering about the thoughts that were going through his mind. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her instincts as a healer made her want to get some answers and bring it to Commander Adam's attention. But she also wanted to be sure. She knew the situation was politically charged, and once the Council of 12 became involved it could become very complicated.

"Jake," she said, putting her hand on his arm in confidence, "Are you saying that your Commander prescribes these drugs?"

Jake started to answer when Rene cut him off, "Not one word, Jake. You've said enough." She looked up from her plate to look at her friend. "I'm serious, not one word. Not yet. Not today." Rene went back to eating.

"What are you saying?" Cassiopeia said turning to Rene. Rene continued eating in silence. "You can tell us, it will go no further than this table, I promise." Cassie said.

Starbuck watched Rene intently. He was beginning to understand there were secrets beneath her friendly exterior. She finished her plate, then looked up, first at Starbuck with an apologetic look on her face, then to Cassiopeia, before saying, "We've got a long day ahead of us. Lots of briefings and details to work out. Could we talk about this tomorrow?"

"But you may not be here tomorrow," Starbuck interjected softly, adding his voice to the conversation for the first time.

"I'll be here." Rene said, looking back at Starbuck. "The rest are leaving, but I'll be here. Come on Jake, we can't afford to be late."

The two Zakar Warriors got up to leave. Jake reached down and whispered to Cassie, "I like it that you care."

Starbuck got up also to follow them out of the room, leaving Cassiopeia alone to ponder the importance of what she had just witnessed.

"Is he like that all the time?" Starbuck asked when the three were alone in a lift.

Jake answered, "No, today's a good day. No one's bleeding."

Rene turned on Jake, "You need to learn to shut your mouth, or you'll be the one bleeding today!"

"Hey, it's me, remember?" Starbuck inserted. "The guy from last night? You can tell me what's going on here, you know that right?"

"Tell you what exactly?" Rene said sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that your Commander's an astrum? Or that you're tired of taking his felgercarb." Starbuck said, venting his anger.

Jake chuckled maniacally.

Rene cast Jake a quick look, and he fell silent. "Why, what are you going to do about it? Rescue us? Is that it, Hero?"

"Maybe." Starbuck said, his anger cooling as he sensed the powerless Rene was probably feeling. He knew he'd felt it more than once in his own career as a Warrior. But things were different now. "Maybe suggest a permanent transfer."

Rene stared angrily at Starbuck, and then lowered her eyes, sighing as she realized he did mean well. "It's not that simple, Starbuck."

"Why not? I'll protect you if that's what you're worried about."

Rene wanted to laugh, but he looked so fracking sincere, she stifled it. She nodded her head instead. "I know you would." She said, reaching out to take his hand. "Some things aren't that simple, Starbuck. Not everything can be solved by running away."

Jake laughed again, "Remember, we're runaways. You think we haven't already tried that?"

"Yeah, but," Starbuck wasn't able to complete the thought as the lift doors opened onto the bridge, and Dante awaiting his Warriors.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long morning of briefings and discussions of the fleet's resources and lack of supplies. Adama was duly impressed with all the quadrant had to offer, and did not blame Dante for having chosen the spot as a place to attempt to rebuild.

Adama also suspected from their ongoing discussions that one of the deciding factors for choosing the quadrant for settlement was that the Zakar's engines had begun to fail, overtaxed from the journey. But Adama knew that Dante would never admit to any such failures. Nor would he admit that the overcrowding of the Zakar had probably been the final and most important factor.

While much was discussed, there were some topics that were strategically avoided, such as the mingling of Colonial and Zakar warriors. It became clear early in the briefings that Dante would not tolerate any Colonial Warriors setting foot upon his planet. Dante suggested a course that steered the Galactica to the far reaches of the quadrant. Dante offered to deliver the supplies using his own transports and his own warriors.

"We know the quadrant better. It would help to save your fleet's fuel. It is the least we could do." Dante had offered. "You have hidden well all these yahrens. I see no reason for you to change your mode of operations."

But Adama suspected Dante had other motives other than the needs of the fleet. Adama was unsure exactly what they must be, but he had his suspicions. Three yahrens of being in charge of his own domain had intoxicated the man. He had a vision of how things should be run, and Adama suspected he was unwilling to compromise his ideals. In a way he admired the man. He was in a position to act upon his vision for the future, and he answered to no one. He did not have to face a council of twelve, with twelve differing ideas of how things should be run. He did not have to face the harsh task master of public approval. While on the surface it appeared to be an attractive way to govern, it also ran contrary to everything Adama knew about the proper running of a successful government.

Adama wondered about the populace of Dilmun and how they fared under Dante's rule. He had only met three of Dante's Warriors, and those were young children Dante had saved from a fate worse than the lowest level of Hades. Their loyalty was of course unquestionable. But what of the other warriors? Why only bring those he rescued, those who were unfamiliar with the military system?

Adama finally convinced Dante to at least speak with the council, but Dante insisted on leaving them waiting as he mapped out schedules for delivery and possible problems in the quadrant.

"Dante, we are truly grateful for all your assistance. I shudder to think what would have happened had we continued on our previous course, and bypassed the heart of this quadrant." Adama found himself saying it often, and hated having to ingratiate himself to the man, but he was in no position to order this man about. To borrow a phrase from Starbuck, the fleet was in need and Dante held all the cards. Adama tread carefully, asking where he longed to order, suggesting, when he longed to dictate.

Dante ignored Adama, as he had most of the morning, turning instead to Tigh to discuss their first rendezvous point for fuel delivery. "We should make it with a tanker in two days time. We will want to get in and out as quickly and quietly as possible until you have put some distance between you and the Cylon listening post."

"Our previous course had the fleet headed straight for it. Thank goodness for your message, sir, alerting us to stop our progress."

"Your previous course? You were stopped in space when we found you. We were concerned you had spotted the enemy and were going to engage. It is best to leave many of the small bases alone. If they are cut off from transmitting, they tend to go about their business, almost in autopilot mode. Harmless, like rodents in a wheel. But once they find anything unusual, they then attempt to transmit, and that creates problems. When you stopped, we knew we had to contact you to prevent you from coming to harm."

"Thanks to your message, or we would have continued into harms way. That was clever to use a song as a code." Adama said, looking again to the starmap and the Cylon base that could have given away their position, bringing unwanted Cylon attention upon the fleet and the Zakar Warriors.

"Excuse me?" Dante said, "A message? A song?"

Adama looked to the man, a bit perplexed. "Yes, the song. The old classic 'Stop In The Name Of Love'. It was pure genius."

"Yes, I see. So you don't think you would have stopped without the message?" Dante said, turning his gaze from Adama to his warriors seated at the table. Rene noted her Commander's attention, and as he suspected, fear crept into Lt. Rene's eyes before she had the decency to drop them to the table.

"We were headed straight for the planet with the base as our preliminary scans indicated it was rich in Tylium. It was a stroke of pure genius, and we can not thank you enough." Adama saw the change in Dante's demeanor, but was unsure as to the reason.

"Yes, yes." Dante brushed off Adam's words. He knew that it was soon time to go. He'd had about all he could take of Adama's simpering bleeding heart liberal attitude. He had real work to do, rebuilding their once proud worlds. He knew the fleet was no place for him, hiding and running like vermin as if their worlds were a sinking garbage scow instead of a proud civilization.

Dante witnessed Jake laughing at something said by one of the Colonial Warriors, and Dante knew that he would have to spend weeks whipping his warriors back into shape. "It is amazing what a few days without decorum can do to yahrens of discipline," he thought to himself, and began planning out just what tasks would be necessary to restore the proper respect. He cast his eyes over to the star chart on the wall and the blond insolent warrior who was speaking to Adama's son. It was this clown whom he had to thank for the corrections he would have to perform. "Why does Adama put up with this? And he allows the man's attitude to poison that of his son as well. I will never allow my sons to even gaze upon such insolence, let alone consort with it. The fleet deserves the end they will meet. Without diligence, dedication and discipline, we are what the Cylons think we are, merely animals to be exterminated."

Dante realized that Adama was speaking to him again. He rubbed at his temples as the man's platitudes were beginning to give him a headache.

"Yes, yes, we will have to work out a proper course for your fleet. One that will evade any detection. Well, I suppose I should meet with those pompous bureaucrats of yours, but first, I need to speak with one my pilots in private. I'll be with you in a moment."

"Yes, of course." Adama said, but found he was speaking to Dante's back as he strode over to the table where the pilots were seated, working on star charts, planetary maps, and patterns for minefields. Colonel Gage was leading the briefing, and he fell silent as Dante approached.

"Lt. Rene, in the corridor, now." Dante snapped his fingers, pointed at the Lieutenant, then pointed towards the door.

She looked around the table at her companions, fear visible in her eyes, and then she got up quickly and headed for the door. Dante followed her, smiling. She had made a mistake, that is all, and he would do what a good commander should and correct the error.

"I'm serious Apollo, this guy is nuts!" Starbuck said, looking over his shoulder to verify that Commander Dante was still engaged in discussion with the Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh.

"All because he made you stand at attention?" Apollo said, tracing their new course on the chart to their first rendezvous for fuel. "Really Starbuck, don't you think you're reading too much into this?"

"He had her down on the ground doing pushups, all because I didn't snap to fast enough! You've been dealing with him, you tell me, does he strike you as normal?"

Apollo looked over his shoulder to the Commander Dante. No, the man did not strike him as normal, but they owed the man too much already.

Starbuck watched the play of thoughts in Apollo's eyes. "See you agree. We don't owe him anything! We can mine our own fuel and take what we want. He doesn't own this quadrant!"

"Starbuck, calm down. You sound like a school kid on the playground. This isn't about who owns what. What would you suggest, we just take what we want? Or should we demand what we want, send vipers in? Now who's not 'normal' Starbuck?" Apollo looked to his friend, truly amazed at what he was suggesting. Human to turn upon human, those kind of wars had been left behind a millennia ago.

Starbuck ran his hands through his hair, turning away from the map. "You know what I mean. He's a dictator Apollo! He doesn't have to answer to anyone!" Apollo gave Starbuck an exasperated look, but he also recognized all the signs of sincerity and frustration on his wingmate. "Are you sure about this Bucko?"

"Look, I'm just saying we should talk to the Zakar pilots. Ask them about their Commander. Maybe offer them a chance to leave."

"Ahh, so that's it. Boomer said something about you and Rene hitting it off." Apollo said, shaking his head at the lengths Starbuck would go to get a girl.

"Apollo, that's not it. You know me better than that! Just talk to them before they go, that's all I'm asking."

"All right. So I'll talk to her." Apollo agreed, turning back to the chart.

"Could you talk to Adama too? He should know." Starbuck reached out, clasping Apollo's shoulder. "I'm not imagining this. It's not just about me having to do a few pushups."

"All right. I believe you, buddy."

Starbuck felt better. He knew he could fix this, if not for all the Zakar Warriors, at least for these three. He scanned the briefing room, looking to Rene, but she was nowhere to be found. He looked to see where Dante was, and also found him missing from the scene.

"Where'd they go?" He mumbled to himself, as he noticed the other Zakar pilots looking tense, and casting anxious glances to the corridor door.

Starbuck walked away from Apollo, heading towards the briefing table. He moved beside Boomer, and asked in low voice, "Where's Rene?"

"Commander Dante ordered her out in the corridor. I'm not sure why." Boomer leaned over to Starbuck and muttered, "Something doesn't feel right." Starbuck just nodded, having already had a taste of Dante's management style. Starbuck could only imagine what was happening in the corridor from the many comments from Jake and Rene, but none of his imaginings were good. Starbuck kept his eyes on Jake and Ari. Both were, tense, as if on guard for an upcoming battle. Starbuck decided he couldn't take anymore. He was going speak to Adama himself, when the door to the corridor opened.

Commander Dante came through first, and headed towards Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh. Rene came next, but she walked deliberately to the back of the room, inserting herself into the corner, her back to the wall. Her eyes were down and she was hunched. She looked pale and Starbuck noticed that her face appeared bright red on one side. Starbuck stared at her, almost willing her to look over at him. She did not move, just stood staring at her boots. He continued to look at her when he noticed a drop of blood drip from her nose down the front of her uniform. Still she did not move. Starbuck suddenly became alarmed, looking around the room to check if anyone else had seen what was apparent to him. Rene was hurt.

Apollo was still contemplating a course, Boomer was looking at minefield map, and Adama and Dante were making preparations to meet with the Council of Twelve.

"Frack this!" Starbuck muttered to himself, moving to the back of the room.

Gage had caught the alarmed look on Starbuck's face, and the lieutenant's gaze on Rene. Gage made it appear casual as he walked to intercept Starbuck. "Lt. Starbuck,"

"Get out of my way, Gage." Starbuck hissed.

Gage shook his head, and held out a hand to Starbuck's chest to stop him. "You will make it worse. Remember what happened in the mess. Wait until Dante leaves."

Starbuck went to bat Gage's hand away, but the colonel pressed his hand hard into Starbuck's chest, and said in measured words. "You will make it worse. Do you want it to get worse for her?"

Starbuck seethed, glaring directly at Gage, but he cooled slightly when he noticed that Gage was neither angry nor defensive. "This is fracked!" Starbuck muttered.

"Yes. Yes it is." Gage agreed, meeting Starbuck's eyes. Starbuck saw an anger also burning in the Colonel's eyes, a barely contained fury.

"So why don't you do something about it?" Starbuck spat at the man.

"Why do you think she's here?" Gage whispered so low Starbuck barely heard him. Gage broke eye contact to check on the location of Commander Dante. When he was satisfied he was still distracted by Commander Adama, Gage gave Starbuck another look, and said, "Dante will leave soon. Be patient." He turned away to head towards the back of the room.

Starbuck wanted to punch something, and it took all his self restraint to not walk to the back of the room with the Colonel. He watched Gage as he approached Rene. He handed her a handkerchief to mop up the blood that was trickling from her nose. He spoke with her, and helped her to tip her head back. That's when Starbuck realized there had to be something more wrong than a bloody nose. She didn't seem to be standing quite right, hunched forward a little and cradling her left arm. She was pale and sweating, eyes nearly shut and teeth gritted, all the indicators of severe pain. Gage spoke to her, and she nodded her head slightly, and he left her to head back towards Commander Dante.

Starbuck saw her scan the room warily. He willed her to meet his eyes, and when she did, he saw the pleading that was there for Starbuck to not intervene. She slowly and slightly shook her head no, but Starbuck knew her eyes were asking for something else. He'd had enough of this felgercarb!

Just as he went to move, to head over to Rene and fix this, the doors opened admitting Reese, the head of Colonial Security.

"Commander Adama, the council is still waiting sir."

Commander Dante sighed dramatically, "Yes, let's get this over with. Then we will need to be on our way. Lead the way, Adama." The delegation made to leave, Apollo joining them, but first he looked to Starbuck, and their eyes met. Apollo was beginning to realize that Starbuck was not reacting to his own pride being wounded. They would be talking later. For now, the Council waited. Apollo nodded to Starbuck, and Starbuck nodded back.

Then Starbuck looked to Colonel Gage, who held up his hand again in a wait a moment gesture. Starbuck did not wait one micron longer after the doors to the corridor shut on Dante's departure. He nearly sprinted to the back of the room, as he saw Rene crumple into herself with the absence of the Commanders.

Starbuck wanted to reach out and hold her, but she flinched away at his touch.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked up at him and whispered shakily, "No."

Before Starbuck could think of what to do, Ari brushed him aside. He reached for her right shoulder, and helped her to stand upright. Jake was there in an instant, standing on the other side of Starbuck.

"Gage is keeping watch. We only have about ten centons." Jake said.

Ari nodded as he reached out a hand and gently probed his sisters face, checking to see if her nose or cheek was broken.

"Left shoulder?" Jake asked, reaching out to place his hand on her left arm. Rene whimpered and dropped away from his touch before he even touched her. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What did he do?" Starbuck asked, feeling useless.

Boomer came up on Starbuck's other side, "What's going on here, Starbuck."

"Their Commander is an Astrum wipe, that's what's going on here!" he said, no longer containing his fury. "What did he do, Rene?"

Rene looked at Starbuck, but ignored him, addressing her brother instead. "Is it broken?"

"No, but you're going to have two dark eyes tomorrow."

Jake gently reached for Rene's left shoulder. She tried to move away, but the wall prevented her retreat. His fingers gently massaged as Ari held her upright, bracing the right side of her body with his. Jake trailed his fingers down her left arm, took her wrist and began to pull it out straight and away from her body.

"OW OH Lords…stop, STOP!" Rene said, her knees starting to buckle. Her brother caught her in his arms to keep her on her feet.

"What's wrong, what happened?" asked Starbuck, confused. "He did this, didn't he? Why? Say something!" Starbuck was becoming more concerned as Ari and Jake took control of the situation, as if they were use to such things. It was as clear as the blood on her face that Rene was in pain, pain she hadn't felt before joining her commander in the corridor.

"Dislocated?" Ari said to Jake.

"Yup."

Ari said to Rene, "Who do you want to do it?"

"Frack! No, not yet. Not here." Rene said through teeth gritted in pain.

"It's got to be done before the swelling starts. Want me to do it?"

Rene took a few more breaths before answering, "Jake."

"Okay. Here we go." Ari moved around slightly, so that Rene was leaning against him, placing Rene in front of his body, and placing his arm across the front of her body to brace her.

"What are you doing?" Starbuck yelled, grabbing Ari's arm. Their concern was evident, but at this point the last thing he wanted was one more surprise.

"Whoa!" Boomer said. "What's going on?"

"Starbuck, let him go. Please," Rene pleaded with him.

Starbuck forced out an angry breath, releasing Ari's hand. "Tell me what's going on."

Jake began to slowly pull Rene's left arm straight and away from her body. "Her shoulder is dislocated. We're putting it back."

"How did that happen?" Boomer asked.

Starbuck found himself turning away in frustration. He couldn't stand to see her in that much pain, knowing that it was inflicted by the one person a warrior should be able to trust. He wanted to kill the man.

"She tripped," Jake answered as Starbuck snorted in disbelief behind him.

"Tripped? Their fracking astrum wipe of a Commander did it. It's how he gets his kicks," Starbuck added, turning towards Boomer.

"I'm not asking you two," Boomer said to Jake and Starbuck, "I'm asking her. How did this happen?" Boomer stepped in as if to stop Jake.

"I tripped." She said in a ragged breath. Tears streamed from her closed eyes.

"Why are you fracking covering for him? We need to tell Adama, we need to do something!" Starbuck turned back toward Rene and the two Zakar pilots.

"We are doing something!" Jake shouted back.

"Jake, for Sagan's sake, do you want us all on report? Would you focus! Okay Rene, ready?" Ari said, as Jake began pulling on her left arm. Tears began to roll down Rene's face as she whimpered and her knees buckled in pain.

"Wait a frackin' micron! Take her to the life center!" Starbuck insisted, watching her pained face. "We do have one here, you know."

"They'll just do what we're going to do," Jake said, still slowly extending Rene's arm. "Trust me, Starbuck, happens all the time."

"Are you trying to tell me that she just trips and dislocates her shoulder all the time?" Boomer repeated with indignation.

"Her and a few others, sure. And lots of other injuries that hurt real bad but leave little damage."

"Jake, shut up," Ari said in a sharp tone.

"No keep talking, Jake! Did he do this to her? Or not?" Starbuck asked again, ready to deck anyone, even Jake or Ari if he didn't get some answers.

"What do you think? And what are you going to do about it, hotshot? Speak up and get us all killed? You're a Warrior, we're scum. We know where we fit in all this. No one is going to stand up for us. You left us behind to die, remember? What do you care?"

"JAKE, ENOUGH!" Ari yelled.

The outburst left Starbuck stunned into silence. It was obvious that these three trusted nothing and no one. In a way, Starbuck had to admit that they were right. They had been left on a world to die, and what were their options now? Speak up to be abandoned from the only home they felt they had left. As Starbuck looked to Ari, he remembered briefly that this man had a small child to care for, one that was not here on the Galactica. If they were to stay, to escape their Commander, what of the child? Could he easily leave his own child behind? And would their Commander just let them leave? Adama had no jurisdiction and no sway, if the man ordered his pilots to follow him, what would they do?

Rene's small choked sobs brought them all back to the moment.

"Let's get this done, okay?" Ari said, to Jake, but he looked to Starbuck. "I'm going to take care of this first. We've probably done this more often than your best med tech, so let me get it over with before the swelling sets in and it just gets worse for Rene. We'll talk later."

Starbuck nodded numbly, just as anxious to see Rene not in pain any longer than necessary.

"Okay, okay." Jake said, gripping Rene's arm in both hands, and placing his foot on her side for leverage. "Ready, take a deep breath." Jake said.

"Okay Sis, I'm going to count to ten." Ari said pulling Rene in tighter.

"Oh lords, no, I'm not ready, NO!" Rene said starting to struggle against her brother's embrace.

"One."

"NO!! I'm serious, I'm not ready!" She started to struggle frantically.

"Relax, you're hurting yourself. Two."

"NO! Seriously…mercy, I mean it, I'm not ready! Mercy!"

"Hey, she said stop! Let us take her to the life center!" Starbuck suggested, alarmed by Rene's panic.

"Okay Rene, take a few deep breaths. But we've got to do this."

"Okay, just give me second." She said desperately, leaning into his restraining arm, trying to calm down. "Get your boot out of my ribs before I feed it to you!" She snapped at Jake. He dropped his foot, but maintained his hold on her arm.

"What can I do to help?" Starbuck asked.

Ari shook his head, "We've got it. Okay Rene, you can do this."

She took a few deep breaths, pulling back from the panic, before her brother said, "Okay, let's go."

"No. Please No."

"Do you want to go to the life center?" Ari asked. "Answer their questions? Let them fill out their reports?"

Rene was quiet for a moment, taking a few more deep breaths. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Okay. Let's go. But do it on five, okay?"

"You know it hurts more if you know it's coming. Besides, I'm not the one doing it remember, tell Jake."

"I'm not talking to him. He's about to hurt me." Jake chuckled lightly in response.

"Deep breath in," Ari said.

"Oh Lords." New tears began to roll down her cheeks as Jake replaced his foot on her side.

"Let it out, one."

She let out the breath. "Two, deep breathe in, and out. Three," He listened for the breathe out. Starbuck noticed that neither Jake nor Ari looked at each other. Both of their attention was on Rene. "Four,"

Jake yanked hard just as Rene let the breathe out, the scream of pain minimized by the lack of air in her lungs. She collapsed into her brother's embrace as Jake released her arm. She pulled it close to her body to cradle it, letting out a new scream of pain. Then the obscenities started. "Oh HOLY FRAK. The Lords of Kobol are sons of whores, Frack, Frack, Frack. Mother of all that's holy that hurts. Ice, don't they have ice on this cursed barge. Lords, how do you guys live here, when you don't have ice. Frack, holy living frack."

Boomer turned to Jake. "We have ice. I'll get some."

"Oh Frack. For the record, I'm not crying." She said looking up at Jake and Starbuck. Jake reached into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out a hypospray.

"I'd rather you cry, because when you don't cry, you throw up, and I just polished these boots," Jake teased her.

"Shut up," she said, as she relaxed into her brother's arms, letting him pull her upright. She leaned her head and body back into her brother, her eyes closed enjoying the comforting embrace.

Ari placed his cheek against the top of her head and reached up with his other hand to stroke her hair. Despite the care in his touch, there was rage in his eyes. Starbuck scanned Rene's face with concern, watching also her brother and the barely contained anger.

"If you give that to her, she can't fly," Ari said as Jake checked the level of medication.

"That's a long trip with an injury, and it will be agony if we don't keep the swelling down," Jake replied, pulling down the collar on Rene's jacket to place the hypo.

"But I thought you said…" Starbuck did not finish the thought as both Jake and Rene flashed him a warning glare.

"I'm okay, Jake. If I need it later, then…besides, the Commander…" She left it unsaid that the Commander wanted her to be in pain.

"Needs to be pushed out an airlock," Starbuck said.

All of the Zakar Warriors looked away.

Boomer returned with an icepack, and Ari took it from him. He released his sister, came in front of her and carefully arranged the pack under Rene's jacket. All were silent, having said too much or seen too much. Starbuck had seen enough to know that these pilots did not like their Commander. They feared him. It was obvious to Starbuck that they had only joined Commander Dante out of desperation. It was probably their only chance out of the colonies after the destruction. But he wasn't the only option now. There was no reason for them to be living this way. Starbuck looked over at Boomer and knew his friend was just as disgusted with the behavior of Commander Dante.

"You know you guys could stay." Starbuck put a voice to his thoughts.

All were silent waiting to hear the Zakar's answer. Jake looked at his friends, and then looked away. Rene gave her brother's arm a squeeze before pulling away from him.

"I'm serious. You could stay. Adama would back you up. I'd back you up!" Starbuck continued.

"Thanks, we appreciate the offer." Jake stated, "but it's not an option right now."

"I know, Ari's child, but you could go back and get the kid and…"

"No," Ari said shaking his head. "We can't. Not now. We owe him our lives."

"That was three yahren's ago. I'd consider the debt paid since he's been taking it out on your hides. You're not chattel! Or slaves!" Starbuck reasoned.

Jake looked to Rene, then looked down. Ari kept his eyes anywhere, but on Starbuck's.

Rene took a shaky step towards Starbuck, reaching out to take his hand. "That's sweet, but . . . "

"Sweet? Hades Hole, your commander is a sadist!"

"Starbuck!" Boomer cautioned his friend.

"Yeah, well he's our sadist," Ari answered.

"I don't get you people . . ." Starbuck shook his head, and opened his mouth to continue negotiating, when the door to the briefing room opened. Colonel Gage walked in a few steps and motioned for the Zakar Warriors to join him.

"It will have to wait," Rene said, turning to follow her Colonel.

Starbuck reached out to stop her, grabbing her left arm lightly, but with enough pressure that she stopped and nearly buckled in pain.

"You just keep telling me to wait, to be patient, why? Just tell me why? Make me understand!" Starbuck released her arm, ready to offer his own for support.

Colonel Gage snapped his fingers, much like Commander Dante. Their time was up.

Rene took a step towards Starbuck, standing so close it resembled an embrace. "Please," is all she whispered.

Her proximity and the urgent pleading in her voice made his head swim. Without thinking he put his arms around her, and she laid her head on his chest for the briefest of moments before stepping away and heading for the door. Her brother and friend fell in behind her, neither of them uttering a word, but casting almost the same pleading look his way.

"What is going on, buddy?" Boomer asked.

"Danged if I know, Boomer." Starbuck muttered in confusion and misery and just shook his head. Then they fell in behind the Zakar Warriors.

In the corridor they met up with Commander Adama, Dante, Capt. Apollo and several of the others as they headed down the corridor back towards the bridge. Starbuck purposely positioned himself near Rene as she fell behind her brother and wingman.

Starbuck's head was a jumble of thoughts and feelings. He was confused as to what he had seen already between the Zakar pilots and their commander. Before the destruction there were always stories amongst the Warriors of commanding officers who were stricter than deemed necessary, but never to the extreme that he had already witnessed. It was unimaginable to him that a commander would injure his own troops. But then again, Starbuck mused, that was within a system of supposed checks and balances. A Warrior could report abuse to a superior officer, or to an internal investigator, or even to a civilian government official. Who could Rene report her abuse to? Starbuck felt himself shudder involuntarily as he wondered just how big an astrum would his own drill sergeant have become without someone overseeing him. He remembered the few tasks he'd been assigned, all in the name of breaking him down. And those were nothing he couldn't handle, scrubbing turbowashes, or running with a full pack in the rain. He never feared for his life either, just that he might be washed out of the Academy or the service. What did it mean on Dilmun to be "washed out"? Starbuck realized suddenly that these Warriors truly did have no choice, it was either join Dante or die. Or worse, slave for the Cylons until you were deemed unable to work, or expendable. This was not about loyalty. It was about survival.

When Commander Dante and the others were sufficiently out of earshot, Starbuck leaned down and whispered to Rene, "I thought you said you were staying?"

She turned toward him as if to study his face searching for the motives behind his question. "Do you want me to stay?" She finally asked,

Starbuck stammered, taken off guard. "Well, um, it would be better for you I think. You're a great pilot, and a competent warrior. It just makes sense. I mean, your Commander seems a little harsh."

Rene slowed her steps, allowing her brother, Jake and the others to get even farther ahead before turning to Starbuck. "Yeah, I'm staying, but only because Dante wants me to get the Galactica through this quadrant as fast as possible. Ari doesn't know yet. It might mean I don't make it back depending how things work out."

"Your Commander wants you to stay? So you would only be here for a while and then try to go back, is that it?"

"Why should I stay? My family is on Dilmun."

Rene gave Starbuck a look that he had seen before on Athena. The look on Athena that meant, "Quit messing around and answer the question." He looked down at the floor, uncomfortable for minute and then realized he had nothing to lose. "Because I want you to stay," Starbuck said, realizing for himself just at that moment how much their time spent together the night before really meant to him. It had been a long time since he could just relax and talk with someone about how he felt and thought. So many people aboard the Galactica just treated him like he was the clown, just around for comic relief. Plus it was obvious to Starbuck that her Commander was more than just a little nuts, he was downright deadly. At that moment he would have done anything to not see her in that kind of pain ever again.

"Starbuck, I want to stay. But it's not that simple. And I really don't have the time to explain right now. I know Jake has said some things. I'll explain later, I promise. But this is all kind of tricky right now. Okay?" She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly begging for something, asking for some sign of trust.

"Okay. I know you've said before that you'd explain later. But that was insane back there! You shouldn't have to live with that!" They had reached the bridge and Starbuck reached out his hand to her uninjured shoulder, stopping her before she entered the command center. "You haven't said how long will you be staying?"

Rene's heart pounded. She wasn't sure where his motivation came from, if he truly wanted her to stay, or was just acting out of that chivalrous nature of Colonial Warriors. Right then she didn't care. Her response to him was a surprise even to herself. She tried to make it sound flirtatious as she said it, but there was some truth in it when she said, "As long as you want me to."

"Good." He said. They entered the bridge. Starbuck noticed the displeased look on Commander Dante's face, the glare filled with hostile intents that he flashed at the young Lieutenant. "Nice of you to join us." Dante said sarcastically.

Starbuck had to clench his teeth to prevent an insouciant, "Thank you, sir," from slipping out. No, any insolence on his part in Dante's presence would only reflect badly on Rene. But some day . . .

Dante turned from the Star map to join Adama at the command console where the fleet Commander was already issuing commands to change the course of the fleet. As Dante ascended the stairs he said, "It's become increasingly clear to me Adama that the Galactica and the fleet are going to need some assistance to make it through this sector of space, don't you agree?"

"Well, certainly we would gladly accept any help you have to offer." Adama answered politely. "We are already very grateful for your offer of supplies and fuel."

"Oh, think nothing of it Adama. Of course my resources are at your disposal. But as I'm sure you can understand, I am in need of good Warriors. I'm sure you can understand why I can only offer you limited personnel." Dante gestured to Lieutenant Rene. Without so much as a look to Starbuck, she dutifully followed her commander's order and walked to the dais.

"And I think it only makes sense, since the Lieutenant here is so familiar with this quadrant and our unique minefield patterns that she remain her on the Galactica to offer you assistance. Don't you agree, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir." She answered.

Adama was left wondering what scene was playing out, as Dante's words and his Lieutenants responses since coming on the bridge seemed rehearsed. It was as if they had already known the offer of assistance was to be made and accepted. Adama wondered why the delay, why Dante had held out the offer until near the end of his briefings and his time on the Galactica. Dante had been prompt and generous on his offer of supplies. Yet this offer of personnel with knowledge of the quadrant had been held back, staged for some purpose. Adama could not figure out what purpose that would be, when their discussion was interrupted by a shout issued from Lt. Ari.

"No, No way! She is not staying behind!" Ari shouted as his buddy Jake stepped in front of him to restrain him from charging to the command console. Jake was talking to him in a low voice as he attempted to calm his friend.

"Sirs, if you'll excuse me for a moment?" Lieutenant Rene said waiting for a dismissal.

"Matters to clear up?" Dante queried her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Sir, it will be just one moment, please."

"Yes, of course, for a moment. See that it's handled, or I will." Dante said before turning to Adama to continue their discussion. "I think you'll find her knowledge most helpful. She can be a bit willful, as most of the Caprica survivors are. A firm hand and consistency does the trick. Contact me if you have any problems."

Adama was taken aback at the man's words. "I'm sure it won't be a problem. I have often found discipline can stifle creativity."

Dante laughed, and Adama gasped in shock at his tone. "Creativity? Is that what you call this lack of decorum? I suppose it works for you, Adama, but I prefer other methods. I will be in contact with you, and I'm sure you will find she can be quite creative when told to be. We will have her recalled when you are nearly through the quadrant. I'm sure she will shine in her creativity at how she will get home."

All eyes were on the trio of warriors as Lieutenant Rene approached her brother who was becoming more agitated. An occasional "No!" could be heard as both Rene and Jake talked in low voices to Ari.

Apollo and Starbuck shared a concerned look, before both moved to approach the trio with the intention of assuring Ari that no harm would come to his sister while on the Galactica. Apollo knew he would have a similar reaction if it were his sister that was to be left behind, or asked to journey away from the Galactica for a few sectons.

Starbuck reached out a hand to slow Apollo as they both overheard Rene say intently, "This is our chance to leave! We are never going to get another chance like this to get away from Dante."

"Then I'll stay!" Ari said. "I won't run the risk of you not being able to get back if this fails. What the hell are you thinking!"

"Look, we've already thought of that Ari," Jake interjected. "If it doesn't work out, we just lay a string of refueling droids. We've already got some in place."

"Besides, we need you to organize things amongst our guys. I can't do that like you can. People will trust you. They know you're solid. You can even get those loyal to Dante if they see you're willing to leave." Rene said.

"And Rene's already on the in here. She can set us up here." Jake added. "Starbuck's practically eating out of her hand."

"I don't like this! You know what he's trying to do here. He's going to leave you here. He's been trying to get rid of you any way he can! He'll make it so you can't…" Ari stopped mid sentence, noticing the proximity of Apollo and Starbuck. As he looked up he saw the gaze of Commander Dante.

Rene looked over her shoulder at the eyes that were on her and her brother, and moved to block her brother's view. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes before she said in a low determined voice, "So we don't have a choice do we. Okay?"

Ari looked past his sister to the raised command console and to the Commanders that were there. Dante's face held a cold and unforgiving look of impatience. Ari hung his head and reluctantly nodded acceptance.

"Lieutenant," Dante said, "Is there a problem?"

Rene kept her eyes on her brother, concerned about him as she answered, "No Sir, no problem, Sir."

To her brother she said, "It's going to be okay. Okay?"

"Yeah sure," he said, gently shaking his arms out of his friend's restraining hold. "No worries." He muttered not meeting anyone's gaze.

Rene gave her brother another concerned look and squeezed his shoulder, but he continued to avoid anyone's gaze. She turned to her friend Jake, "No worries." Before she turned and walked past Starbuck and Apollo, squaring her shoulders as she headed towards the commanders.

Apollo watched Rene as she approached her commander. It was obvious from what he had witnessed today that Dante was hard on his Warriors, demanding more than the usual discipline. But Starbuck's earlier comments were starting to hold some validity

Apollo turned his attention back to Ari and Jake. There was no doubt by Ari's stance that he was not pleased about the situation. Jake seemed more concerned for Ari than about the sudden announcement of Rene staying behind.

Starbuck spoke up before Apollo had the chance, "Hey, she's going to be okay here. I'll personally keep an eye on her. I'll get her back to you if I have to escort her myself."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Ari said. Then turned to his buddy and asked angrily, "How long did you know about this?"

"For a while, since she first spotted the fleet of ships." His friend answered.

In an angry rush of words Ari said, "So why didn't you two tell me?"

"Look Ari, we can argue over this later, but we decided the less who knew, until we could figure this all out, the better. You know how the rumors fly. And besides, you would have said no."

"Damn right."

"Ari, she can do this. She knows these sectors like the back of her hand. She's logged more centars than anyone else."

"You're right. I know that. But still…" Ari broke off, trying to control his concern that had turned into anger.

"She's in good hands. Starbuck will watch out for her, right Starbuck?" Jake said.

"Yeah, great." Ari said casting Starbuck a doubtful look.

"Okay, okay," Jake said laughing, "How about we have Apollo watch Starbuck?"

"Hey!" Starbuck said feigning indignation. "I'm a perfect gentleman, just ask Apollo here, right buddy?"

Apollo gave Starbuck an incredulous look before saying to Ari, "I'll make sure he behaves himself."

"It's not Starbuck I'd be worried about. She's walked all over guys like him. But how are we going to live with her ego after she eats him alive?" Ari said, trying to sound lighthearted. But his eyes, dark with worry, never left his sister. He turned to Jake, "You two have a plan?"

"Yeah, we do. Gage," Jake nervously licked his lips, looked to the Colonels and Commanders, the pitched his voice lower, "is with us."

"If this doesn't work, we could all…" Ari left the thought unspoken. He looked to Starbuck realizing the Colonial Warrior already knew too much.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Starbuck assured them. "My word as a Warrior." He held out his hand to Ari, who shook it.

"You have no idea do you?" Ari said.

"Not completely, but I'm starting to," Starbuck replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is everything resolved Lieutenant?" Dante asked as Rene climbed the stairs back up to the command console.

"Yes, sir." She answered, coming to attention.

"You know what is expected of you," Dante reminded her.

"Yes, sir."

"Do not disappoint me."

Even to Adama, the words held the hint of a threat. He looked forward to speaking with Rene, alone, and at length about the conditions on Dilmun, and the real events of their exodus from the Colonies. Adama was not such a fool at to not have noticed how Dante had orchestrated each moment of their visit. After Apollo had shown an interest in Rene and Ari, Adama witnessed that Dante made a point of asking that Apollo be included in the command briefings, and essentially removed from the Zakar pilots. Dante had assumed the other Colonial Warriors were unimportant, and therefore was not concerned about their involvement with his pilots, but Adama knew he could rely on Starbuck's confidences. Starbuck had a way of getting to the heart of a politically charged issue, and finding out truths others failed to miss. Cutting through the felgercarb, as the young warrior who was almost like an honorary son so charmingly referred to it. Adama had watched Starbuck make a point of getting close to Rene, and Adama suspected he already had an idea of what life was like for the Zakar pilots. Adama knew he could trust his Starbuck to bring to him his concerns and insights.

"Commander, sir, if I could have a moment to confer with Lt. Rene and Lt. Starbuck," Colonel Gage said, hastily adding as he saw Dante's jaw clench, "To let them know what they can and cannot expect for Lt. Rene. You can agree, our Warriors are trained quite differently."

Dante cast a contemptuous look at Gage, and then to Lt. Starbuck. "Be sure to include Capt. Apollo in the discussion. He appears to understand our decorum requirements."

"Yes sir." Gage looked to Rene, and they headed towards the Zakar and Colonial Pilots.

"Well, Adama, this has been a pleasant visit, but I need to get back to my own affairs. I will be in contact."

"Dante, I wish you would reconsider," Adama pleaded one last time.

"No, Adama, I'm sorry. Fate has set us on different paths. We wish you luck in your journey, but our destiny lies in a different direction. If you find your fabled Earth, please do remember to come back and tell us of your success."

"I will be sure to do that," Adama vowed. "And in the future, maybe you will find our home will be more attractive than the one you have found here."

"Who knows what the future will hold." Dante replied.

Colonel Gage approached Apollo and offered his hand. "Thank you for everything." He reached out for Starbuck and Boomer's hands and shook theirs as well.

"Stay with us." Starbuck said, as he took the man's hand.

Gage closed his eyes momentarily, then looked to the younger man and shook his head no. "Too many to leave behind, but thank you for the offer.'

"Will this be our last meeting?" Apollo asked.

"Probably, if all goes well. If not, we may be too busy to enjoy meeting again." Gage replied. "I don't have much time, Dante is anxious to leave. Your Council of Twelve was a bit too overbearing for his tastes."

Starbuck chuckled at that, but quickly stifled it when Apollo shot him a look.

"Rene is in good hands," Apollo reassured Gage, looking to her brother as well.

"I know that, but there are few things you need to know."

"Gage, I'll be okay." Rene said.

Gage placed his hand on her right shoulder to silence her, but other than that basically ignored her. "She will try to go days without sleeping. See that she gets some, even if you have to order it or prescribe it. I expect she's going have a few bad days, spending all her time shipboard. She's pretty good about letting you know she's having a bad day."

"Gage, seriously. I'll manage it," Rene said embarrassed.

"Stress makes it worse, you know that, especially the 'hurry up and wait' kind," he said looking to her and squeezing her shoulder.

"It's been a while since a really bad one," Jake offered.

"So what does a bad day look like?" Apollo asked, knowing from past experience that a bad day for Rene often meant a bad day for everyone involved. He remembered back to a summer when she had visited. He recalled door slamming and frantic searches of the streets of Caprica City.

Ari answered, perhaps remembering that summer as well. "It's not what you think, she can't help it. The Cylons tried to read our minds. They thought we might actually know something. She has gaps in her memory."

"It's been a while," Rene said quietly.

Gage squeezed her shoulder again, and leaned down to look in her eyes, "There is no shame in this." She nodded in response and remained quiet.

Gage looked up and continued, "It is like a bout of amnesia. It doesn't last long and she will try to cover it up."

"So what should we do?" Starbuck asked, remembering the aftereffects Cadet Cree suffered after his time spent with the Cylons. It took many sectons before the young man could sleep a full night, and even then he complained of lasting effects, such as memory loss.

Almost in unison, Ari, Jake and Gage replied, "Sleep."

Jake explained further, "It's like she kind of needs to reset or something. Sleep, but don't try sedation, seems to make it worse. She'll complain of a headache."

"It's been a while." She added weakly again.

"So you're due then," Gage said. "And none of us are free of some sort of combat stress. Yours is just a bit more unique, that's all." He turned to Starbuck and Apollo. "She knows this quadrant better than anyone. She can guide you through all the mine fields, and how to reprogram the patterns. It's second nature to her." He patted her shoulder, then looked to his pilots, "Dante's waiting. We need to go."

"She's in good hands," Apollo said, reaching out to shake Gage's hand again, as well as Ari and Jake.

"Good luck on your journey. We'll have your back." Gage replied.

The Warriors headed to the landing bay, where Adama bid Dante farewell. It was plain to all that Ari was reluctant to leave his sister behind, but he was offered no chance to protest. Rene reassured him repeatedly that she would be fine, but Ari did not look convinced as he hugged her good-bye. Jake put his arm around Ari's shoulder and escorted him to his viper, before heading to his own. Ari cast one last forlorn look at Rene, as she held up her hand in farewell, a bright confident smile on her face. Jake saw that Ari launched first, and then the shuttle, before climbing back out of his viper and running towards Rene.

Rene looked to Starbuck, holding up her hand asking him to stay put, then she ran across the bay meeting Jake halfway. Jake clasped her right hand, pulling her in close, wrapping his other hand around the back of her neck and pulling her in until they were forehead to forehead. He whispered urgently, casting glances to the Colonial pilots. Rene nodded and seemed to grip his hand as if her life depended on it. Both closed their eyes, almost as if in prayer, nose to nose. Jake squeezed her neck, then abruptly let go, running back for his viper. Both raised a hand to the other as he launched. Rene remained standing in the bay, gazing at the empty launch tube.

Starbuck only waited a few moments before walking up beside her. "You okay?"

She sighed heavily, "Hardest thing I have ever had to do. I…I have never been without one of those guys." She sighed again. "I'm okay. Now what?"

"How's the shoulder?" Starbuck asked, knowing she had to be in pain, and tired after two days of constant briefings and one long night of cards.

"I could use that hypo about now, but it's going to put me out."

"Out is not such a bad thing." Starbuck said. "I believe your Colonel ordered some sleep. I know I slept last night, did you?"

"And miss a night spent with you?" she tore her eyes from the empty tube, and looked to Starbuck with a small attempt at a smile.

"Looks like you'll have an opportunity for another," he said smiling down at her, "but I'd rather it be with you well rested."

"I'd sleep better if you were there."

"Ahhh, that might be a problem. Think this time you're going to have to find a bunk in the female barracks."

"That's what I was afraid of. I hate barracks."

"Yeah, I'm catching you don't have barracks on Dilmun?"

"No. Not exactly. I guess after all those sectons packed on the Zakar like canned piscines, we like our privacy."

"How did you fit all those people on a Battlecruiser?"

"Corridors, closets, you name it. Actually, I'm pretty good at finding secluded spaces. Bet I can find one before you?" She grinned.

"Oh sweet lady, that sounds like a fun challenge…after you get some sleep."

She pouted, and Starbuck felt his heart plummet and he found his mind starting to scheme of ways to find some private quarters. She was a diplomat after all, right? Adama should give her VIP quarters, like he did for Dante. To sleep, that's all, he told himself. After all, with her recorded history of sleep deprivation due to combat fatigue, they'd certainly want her well rested to lead the Fleet through this quadrant . . . Yeah, it didn't sound half-bad.

He sighed, as he looked over his shoulder at those who were waiting, Apollo, Boomer, Adama and Tigh just to name a few. He'd have to figure out a few details, especially since Adama could read him like a data scan. "Come on. We have nice barracks, I promise. Not too crowded and good company."

Starbuck put his arm around Rene, and guided her back towards the others, so that they could welcome her into the fold as one of them, as Starbuck knew they would.

"Rene," Adama said softly in greeting.

Starbuck felt her tense a little under his arm. "I think she needs a bunk."

"I think we can accommodate that request." Adama said smiling, encouraged by Rene's small smile. "It has been a long day. I think you are due some rest, and then I would be greatly honored if you'd join us for dinner." Adama gestured to Apollo.

Rene nodded, "Thanks," she said quietly.

She let Starbuck guide her towards the barracks. Once at the door to the bunk room, Starbuck double checked the corridor to make sure they were alone. Then he gently spun her around so that he was looking in Rene's eyes. "Seriously, how's the shoulder? You really should head to the life center and have it looked at."

"No. They will just give me what is in here," she said pulling out the hypospray from her pocket and holding it up.

"Here, let me," Starbuck took it from her hand, pulling down the collar of her jacket and injecting the medication. "Do you need more ice?"

"Yeah, if you could, and…" she hesitated.

"And?"

"In my viper there's a pack with some clothes."

"Packed to stay did you?" Starbuck teased.

"I had hoped, yeah." She felt the medication already starting to work, and yawned.

"Alright, go get some sleep. I'll be back with all you need."

She didn't protest as Starbuck chimed the signal, and Sheba answered the door. "Adama let me know you were coming." Sheba winked at Starbuck. "You get two centons, then you get out!"

"Actually, I'll be back with a delivery. You're in good hands Rene." He turned and sprinted out the door.

"Huh…never seen that before," Sheba said, then looked to Rene in appreciation.

"What haven't you seen?" Rene asked, alarmed that the Warrior had found some reason to dislike Rene already.

"Starbuck running for someone. Just interesting, that's all. I'm Sheba, nice to meet you. Sorry, all we have are bottom bunks." Sheba guided her towards a bunk. Rene didn't care. Her eyes were getting heavy, and she felt warm and pleasantly numb. She could afford a few hours sleep. A course had been laid, and Dante was too busy flying to Dilmun to plot or scheme. She could afford to sleep for now.

When Starbuck returned, he found Rene sound asleep, stretched out still in her uniform and boots. He gently removed the now liquid pack from under her jacket, and situated the icepack under her jacket. He sat on the end of her bunk and unbuckled her boots, removing them without Rene even shifting. He took a blanket and covered her up. She was relaxed, and as he went to smooth back her hair from her face, Starbuck hesitated, his hand in the air. She looked so young, not even old enough to have graduated from secondary school, let alone the academy. He felt a sudden stab of guilt so sharp it hurt his ribs. "I shouldn't. I won't." he thought to himself. He pulled his hand back and got up to leave.

"Huh…now that is something," Sheba said loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" Starbuck asked sarcastically, ready to defend himself once again.

"Are you growing up, Starbuck?" Sheba said grinning.

"What are you talking about?" Starbuck was suspicious.

"You, taking care of someone. That's new for you."

Starbuck cast Sheba a glare. "I didn't break up with Cassie, she broke up with me."

Sheba held up her hands in defense, "Okay, okay, I'm just saying, I haven't seen this side of you, Starbuck."

Defensively Starbuck replied, "There's a lot about me you don't know. I'm multi faceted."

"I see that." Sheba said. "I'll get her a Colonial uniform., and Starbuck?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I thought Cassie was stupid. She should have sealed with you. It's her loss."

Starbuck gave her a puzzled look. "Uh, thanks, I think."

"Athena was stupid too."

Starbuck flushed, having forgotten himself that day over three yahrens ago, when in a moment of confusion and pain he'd reached for someone, only to find himself alone once again.

"Not everyone thinks you're a superficial commitment phobic jerk."

"Again, thanks, I think." Starbuck said, realizing that Sheba had never been one to prejudge him based on his reputation.

"Some of us just think you're just a jerk." Sheba said smiling.

"Such high praise is an honor." Starbuck said, teasing back. "I'll be in the OC if she is looking for me."

"I'll send her your way, and Starbuck?"

He turned to look at Sheba again.

"You're doing a nice thing here, hot shot. I knew Dante. Had a date with him once."

Starbuck was shocked. He had a hard time picturing Sheba pouring Dante's drink or lighting his fumarello.

"He was a pompous jerk," Sheba said. "One date was one too many."

"Good to know. Remind me not to date him."

"You don't want him as a Commander either. Even my father thought he was overzealous on his troops."

Starbuck nodded, adding Cain's assessment to the already growing decision that Dante was a tyrant. "I'll be in the OC, and thanks Sheba. Means a lot to know I'm just a jerk, not a pompous jerk."


	9. Chapter 24

Starbuck had just settled himself down to smoke one of the fine fumarellos from the box Rene had slid to him at dinner, and drink one of the last ambrosia's from Dilmun that he had hidden away, and also perhaps catch a nap himself in the cushy chairs of the OC, when Apollo found him.

"Hey Starbuck, Commander would like a talk with you. Boomer has a story that, well.."

"Backs up what I was trying to tell you?" Starbuck interrupted.

"Yeah. I find it hard to believe, but…" Apollo shook his head, trying to imagine why anyone would think pain would make an effective training tool.

"Of course you would," Starbuck replied, putting both the unlit fumarello and the unopened bottle into his jacket, and getting up to walk with Apollo to the Commander's private quarters. Starbuck waited until they were out of the OC to continue. "You were Commander Adama's son. Things were different for you."

"What does that mean Starbuck? You know I have never received special privileges." Apollo said, casting his friend a look.

"Didn't you?" Starbuck said, wondering how his friend could be so brilliant in some ways, and yet a "little slow" as Boxey once put it, to the ways of how the worlds really worked.

"I went through the same Academy as you." Apollo said a little defensively.

"I'm not so sure you did. Oh sure, we shared the same barracks, but .." Starbuck shrugged, realizing that Apollo would probably not see what others saw.

"But what Starbuck? You're just bringing this up now? We ran the same training course Bucko."

"Yeah, but as I recall, I did a few more laps than you."

"Yeah but as I recall, your insubordination was what earned you those laps." Apollo added, not liking the implications of Starbuck's words. The Academy was free of discrimination based on family, wealthy or fame.

"That's true, but, look I'm just saying, some drill sergeants treated you better, and you know that. And some took an instant dislike to me, you know that as well."

"Your winning personality does tend to rub some the wrong way." Apollo conceded.

"Like Commander Dante," Starbuck pointed out.

"So what are you saying Starbuck? Just spit it out."

Starbuck looked to his longtime friend, and decided he was adult enough to hear the truth. "Look Apollo, I'm just saying, some superior officers can be a bit rough on certain recruits, that's all. You were immune to it because of your father. They were afraid you'd report them. But me, an orphan from the system, they didn't have anything to fear. They could leave me in the rain running laps until midnight, and no one was going to question it."

Apollo opened his mouth to respond, but Starbuck cut him off, "I didn't complain either, I know. I guess I expected it too, and that somehow made it . . . acceptable. I know that now, but back then, a raw recruit, what did I know? I probably should have reported some of it, but I didn't. Now you take some street kids, rescue them from certain slavery and death, what could you get away with? You are the only superior officer, no one to report to, no one to tell you when you've gone too far."

Apollo nodded. "I see your point. So do you think a true Colonial Warrior assigned to the Zakar might be able to give us a better picture of how things are under Dante's command? Perhaps he's not as bad as you and Boomer are implying?"

"I'm saying, he might be worse." Starbuck answered as the lift doors opened.

They headed to Adama's quarters, where they found Athena, Boomer and Tigh already there. Once inside, the Commander asked that they all get comfortable.

"This is off the record," Adama reassured them. "I want your opinions. I have some idea, but Commander Dante definitely had a vision of his world he wanted to paint for me. Plus Boomer mentioned something that I find…disturbing."

Starbuck snorted.

"Why don't we start with you Starbuck. You spent the most time with the Zakar pilots, especially Rene." Adama said smiling.

"Yeah, well, um," Starbuck shifted uncomfortably, "She didn't say much. It's more of what we saw, what we witnessed. She never did confirm anything as a matter of fact." Starbuck realized for himself as he voiced it.

"Boomer believes that Dante hit Rene and dislocated her shoulder?" Adama asked.

"Oh that was obvious. He called her out into the corridor and she came back bleeding. Do you need a data pad to calculate that up?" Starbuck said flippantly.

"No. I had no idea," Adama apologized.

"Well I think that was the point. He didn't want you to know that and a lot of things. Like where exactly are all the Cylon bases in this quadrant? Why does he allow a listening post to exist, when he claims to have removed the Cylons from here? Why does he need more vipers?"

"Because he hasn't cleaned out this quadrant," Tigh answered. "That much I learned by paying attention to what planets they are gaining resources from and which they are not. He seems to be consolidated in the heart of the quadrant, and mines the approaches heavily. He's on the defensive, not the offensive. I think he's hoping that the Cylons are more concerned with bigger problems than one human colony, and that may be true. We know the Terrans were left alone, so perhaps there are other civilizations, other races that have the Cylons occupied elsewhere."

"Our fleet, for example," Adama added.

"Which would explain why he has charted us a course that leads to the outskirts of this quadrant, past planets with little to offer," Apollo agreed.

"So the big question is, where are the Cylons?" Adama posed.

"I think a bigger question is what are we going to do about the Zakar Warriors? Are we just going to slide through this quadrant and wave them farewell?" Starbuck could barely keep the disgust from his voice.

"Starbuck, what kind of man do you think I am?" Adama was shocked that Starbuck thought he had bought into Commander Dante's performance.

Starbuck felt a little guilty at his comment. "Sorry sir, it's just, no one seemed to be doing or saying anything to contradict that…man."

"You are right Starbuck, and again, I apologize. For one, I was not aware of some events, for another I was hoping the man would drop his guard and allow us access to his planet, and hopefully his Battlecruiser. I must confess, I have no intentions of leaving this quadrant without offering a transfer to any and all of the Zakar Warriors. I also intend to set foot on his planet. As I believe you said to Apollo, it is not like he owns it, now is it?"

"No, sir, I don't believe he named it planet Dante. Although I wouldn't put it past him." Starbuck smiled, feeling once again that his Commander was in control of the situation and putting Starbuck's fears to rest. "And if he, um, declines to invite us?"

"It won't be the first party you have crashed," Adama smiled at him. "And I suspect if it came down to it, most of his Warriors would be reluctant to fire upon us. It has been my vast experience Starbuck, that overly strict Commanders provide a prime ingredient for mutiny. So I think our immediate question is, how loyal is Lt. Rene? Will she follow Dante's orders to the letter, or can we expect some cooperation?"

"I don't think it's an issue of loyalty," Starbuck mused. "I think it's an issue of what one has to do to survive. I think once she feels safe here, trusts us a little, we could ask almost anything and she will do it."

"Pretty confident there, aren't you Starbuck?" Apollo said, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, not to brag," he said smiling, then dropped the ruse. "In all seriousness though, you compare her Commander to Adama, give her some time in a decent command structure with good Warriors you can count on. I don't think it will take much or take long."

"Starbuck, I think that's the closest you've ever come to complimenting my command style," Adama teased, "I never knew how much you cared."

"Let's just say, I like you, I really do." Starbuck teased back.

"So I should take back that transfer to the garbage scow?" Boomer quipped.

Adama laughed at Starbuck's mock outrage. "I think we can put that transfer on hold for now. So, let's make her feel comfortable. Give her a good look at how we do things here on the Galactica."

"I have a few suggestions," Starbuck said, reaching in his jacket pocket to pull out the fumarello.

"Starbuck," Boomer warned.

"No, let's here him out, this is off the record after all." Adama was enjoying the camaraderie of the moment, realizing that his own personal lack of decorum had given him Warriors whom he not only trusted with his life, he also liked to spend time with. It was after all a long journey to Earth. You might as well enjoy the fellow passengers.

"A couple of passes to the Rising Star wouldn't hurt," Starbuck grinned, "for everyone of course."

"I'm sure that could be arranged." Adama said, smiling up at Tigh. This should be interesting, he thought, to see how far Starbuck would push.

"Gage hinted that she has issues sleeping. If you could find her some private quarters, you know, like a diplomat or VIP should have."

"Starbuck," Boomer shook his head at his audacity.

"What? I'm just saying." Starbuck held up his hands in innocence.

"We do have an empty room or two," Adama said, then added, "here on the command level." He chuckled as Starbuck tried to remain composed to that offer. "No for now, I think she should experience the barracks. We have good troops and many of you are more like family than just bunkmates, especially our female pilots. I think it might be a good experience. Plus a few family dinners, as Starbuck suggested, some entertainment. We will follow your lead Starbuck."

"Father," Apollo interjected, "I know it has been many yahrens, but since we are being so open and honest," Apollo took a deep breath before broaching the subject, "Rene never did seem to enjoy spending time with our family."

"I wouldn't necessarily agree with that assessment. Yes, she was a bit remote and distant, but looking back, I'm not so sure we didn't exacerbate the situation. She seemed to enjoy spending time with Zac, and she enjoyed hiking in the woods with you. When I think back, it was the times that your mother or Athena tried to draw her out that would tend to be…problematic. Considering her mother died when she was quite young, she may have felt threatened by that attention. If I recall, if left alone, she was never a problem."

"She could become almost invisible," Athena added. "She could spend whole days just sitting in our room. It used to just drive mother nuts."

"And maybe we should have let her alone at times. Teens have a different way of dealing with pain and grief," Adama said shrugging, having seen since the destruction of their homeworlds a myriad of strange ways people have dealt with grief. "What works for one person sometimes doesn't work for another. What I'm saying is, we will offer, and we will try. Yes I agree Apollo, we may be disappointed, but would you suggest I not try?"

"No father, no I wouldn't." Apollo nodded.

"So, we look for the Cylons, assume they are there," Adama said glancing over at Col. Tigh. "And we try to recruit a Warrior, or two, or two thousand. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Starbuck was the first to chime in.


	10. Chapter 9

After discussing patrol schedules and duty rosters with Tigh and Apollo, Starbuck and Boomer headed back to the OC. Starbuck was tempted to check on Rene, but he figured with the amount of painkiller in the hypospray, and the lack of sleep for almost thirty-six centaurs, Rene was probably still fast asleep.

Starbuck settled back in to enjoy his fumarello, now nearly falling apart from his fiddling with it, and drink his ambrosia, now warm from being in his pocket. The combination was perfect, especially with the easy murmur of his buddies around him talking and laughing. He put up his feet and before he knew it, he had dozed off.

Boomer nudging him in the shoulder awakened him. "She's here."

"Thanks, Boom Boom," Starbuck said, running his hand through his hair to fluff it, and then checking his chrono. It had only been four centaurs, and it was right around dinnertime. He almost didn't notice her, as she now wore a traditional Colonial Warrior brown uniform. He was also reminded again of how small and how young she was. She seemed hesitant to come all the way into the OC, standing still in the open doorway.

"Hey, you coming by the Commander's tonight?" Starbuck asked.

"No, Dietra and I have a date," Boomer replied.

"So bring her too," Starbuck said, getting up and waving to Rene.

"Not that kind of date, Bucko."

"Ohhh. Have fun," he said, starting to walk over to Rene.

He met her as she headed towards the bar, reaching to pull out the icepack, and negotiating with the bartender for more ice.

"Hey, how'd you sleep? How's the shoulder?" Starbuck asked, pulling up a stool first for Rene and then for himself so they could wait for the ice.

"Hey, handsome," she smiled, then looked around the OC again and seemed to duck a little. "It's stiff, and a little swollen, but not too bad. It will pass." She took the pack from the bartender and thanked him.

"Here, let me do that," Starbuck took the pack from her, stood up and lifted her jacket to arrange it on her shoulder. "You look good in brown. Brings out your eyes."

"Thanks," she said, closing her eyes in pleasure as Starbuck lightly massaged the muscles around her shoulder with his fingertips.

"That better?" he asked when she had not said anything for a few moments.

"Yeah, it is. You did that like a pro. Where'd you learn that?" She said, slowly rolling the shoulder, testing to see how much mobility she had.

"Someone I knew taught me," he said taking his seat, and ordering for each of them. "So, let's have a drink and then head to the Commander's for dinner, what do you say?"

"Yeah, about that," Rene said taking the drink, and then looking away. She did not complete the thought. At least not aloud.

Starbuck allowed her a few moments longer to say something, to say anything, but she sat there, looking tense and uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's up? If you're in pain, we can get you more meds at the Life Center, or . . . "

"No!"

"Okay, okay, no Life Center. Are you in pain?" She shook her head no, but looked down into her drink. "Hey," he whispered, reaching out to touch her hand, "what's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just, where I'm from I'm not allowed in here. I guess I'm waiting to be kicked out." She looked over her shoulder at the room full of pilots.

Starbuck laughed lightly, "Well, you're with me now. You're not getting kicked out, that's for sure. You're a lieutenant, which makes you an officer, as well as my guest. You're allowed to be here. This isn't the Zakar."

"Okay," she looked up, and found his smile infectious. "You have a great smile."

"I know," he winked. "Now, about dinner." He cut off any objections with a raised hand, "Adama, Apollo and Athena are looking forward to it, and they're not such bad people if you give them a chance. In fact, they're like family to me."

"Family? I didn't realize that," she said looking down into her drink, swirling the amber liquid in her glass before taking a sip. "So, how much do you know about me Starbuck?"

The question threw him off and he found himself answering with complete sincerity. "Only what you have told me. I mean, I heard that you spent a summer with Apollo and Athena that didn't go so well. Something about running away, or being sent back early and then you ran away, or something like that. But no real details other than what you've told me, if that's what you mean." He squeezed her hand, pulling it over into his lap. "Hey, I like to get to know a person on my own. I don't care what others have to say. I care what you have to say. Ask anyone, you'll find it's true."

She nodded, casting her eyes up at him, before lowering them again. "And Zac," she finally said, "I spent the summer with Zac. He was fun to hang out with and, I don't want to sit around and talk about him being dead, okay?"

"It won't be like that," Starbuck reassured her. "That was a long time ago. I knew him too, by the way. Good kid, and yeah, he was fun to hang out with."

"Well, I wasn't a good kid. I was just a messed up kid and, I know now that I was an ungrateful snot. I mean, Oren and his wife taking us in meant I could be back with Ari and Daniel. And they sent us to good schools, I just," she shook her head unable to put into words everything she was going through back then.

"Who's Daniel?" Starbuck asked, having heard the name for the first time.

"My older brother. Adama got him into the academy, and…he died on a training mission."

"Oh, I see," Starbuck said, and squeezed her hand. "So you had two older brothers, and your dad."

"Yeah, my mom died when I was little and," she shrugged, "my dad died when I was nine. Lived in the orphanage for a yahren before Oren and Sarah took us in. They were good people and all, it's just…"

"Look you don't have to explain. I've been there."

She snorted in disbelief, "Right. You went to the Academy. You're family had connections. My dad was just regular old infantry recruit."

"So you haven't heard all the stories have you?" Starbuck sat back for a moment in disbelief. He was so used to everyone knowing his background, his history, that it was a bit unsettling to have someone actually assume he'd come from a family, one with connections, wealth and power, no less. Being "Warrior of the Centaur" had made his background public knowledge, which in a way had made some things easier. Less to explain to strangers that you meet when they already know most everything about you, but at the same time, Starbuck had also found that people had preconceived notions of what he was like based on that fifteen centons of fame.

Yet sitting before him was someone who knew almost nothing about him, except what a few acquaintances from the Academy had told her. Not that those were bad stories and all. He'd had some fun in the Academy, pulled a few good pranks, glory days and all that. But the Academy was over ten yahrens ago and he was a different man, well, at the very least a man now, not a kid.

"Well, I'm starting to realize that maybe some of them are, well, made up stories," she cast a shy look at him, smiling mischievously.

"They are all true, especially the one's where I save the day and get the girl."

She laughed and shook her head, "You are a bit full of yourself aren't you?"

"It's hard to be humble when you're perfect in every way," He enjoyed the chuckle that elicited. He waited for her to finish laughing before he squeezed her hand again and said, "Rene, I'm an orphan. I was raised in the system. I went to the academy on a scholarship from the state. I aced the tests and got lucky. Trust me, I know what you're talking about." He gave her a moment to absorb his words before he went on; "I spent time in a foster home or two. They were all okay but…" he trailed off too, unable to find the words to describe how despite the kindness, the caring of the adults around you, it just wasn't the same as having a home. And of course some of them were merely in it for the cubits, taking the currency in exchange for three meals a day and a bed to sleep in. There was no emotional investment; it was strictly business. One more orphan placed in a warm, loving environment, making some bureaucrat somewhere feel better when he went home at night. Yeah, right.

She looked up to him, "So you do know," she said, hushed.

"Yeah, I do. Something about the charity of it, just didn't feel right I guess. Like it's not real or…"

"It wasn't unconditional." She stated. "There were conditions and rules and expectations that I didn't get, or couldn't meet. They expected me to be something I wasn't."

"Yeah," Starbuck nodded his head, realizing how her words described it well.

She continued, "You knew if you screwed up, you'd be sent back. Parents don't get to send you back. So I screwed up a lot, just to prove it or something."

Starbuck laughed, "So that's why I did all those stupid crazy things. Huh?" He sat back, stunned for a moment at the epiphany.

"Yeah, it's like you need to see where the line is or something, and the only way to find the limits is to push beyond them. Only once you do that, well the game is over, and you're back in an orphanage. Alone. Alone with the others, just as alone. So then I'd try to be what they wanted me to be, but that wasn't me, you know?"

"Not exactly, but I think I get the idea." Starbuck said. "And in order to not wind up back in an orphanage, you ran away instead. I did that a few times myself. Thought I'd find something better, or at least some place I'd feel less invisible. Always ended up picked up or going back on my own though."

"Easier for a girl," She said, looking down again. "Someone's always willing to buy you something hoping to…get something. They didn't," she hastily added, "but still they try."

Starbuck just nodded, remembering the few times that trick had been tried on him on the streets. The man, always a man, would seem so friendly and caring. They'd buy you a meal, or a drink, and then when it came time to part ways, they'd make their play for something from you, something that shouldn't be given for just a meal or a drink. Starbuck got good at getting the cash or the meal, and knowing just the right moment to cut himself loose. "Never let them get you alone." He said out loud, and she looked up meeting his eyes.

"Exactly," she nodded, staring deeply into his eyes. After a few moments she squeezed his hand back. "So, how old were you when your parents died."

"I don't know exactly. I was found as a toddler wandering in the Thorn Forest after an attack on Umbra. I don't even know their names." He paused thinking, needing to lighten the moment. "Although, I had an epiphany one night after a dream . . . I tried to look up 'Mama', but there were about 2500 listed."

"See, this is some of what I'm trying to say!" She looked away again. "I was such a stupid kid."

"What do you mean? I'm confused here."

She looked up to him again, "I thought my life was so rotten, that I had it so bad. When in reality, what I went through was nothing compared to other people."

"You can't do that. You can't measure what I went through as better or worse than what you went through. I think I had it better because you can't miss what you never had, you know? I didn't lose a brother or a sister, so I didn't miss not having one."

"That is such felgercarb, and you know it!" She said.

He realized it felt like someone was finally calling his bluff. "What? It's the truth."

She shook her head emphatically, "No it's not, Starbuck. That line might work on other people, but it's not going to work on me. I at least have memories to keep going. I at least know my parents loved me, my brothers loved me. It sucks not having them, yes, but I at least can remember that it was mine once. Just that thought can keep me warm on a long cold night. You don't even have that. You must always wonder. That must just drive you insane! See, that's what I'm saying. I was blessed. I walked around for yahrens moaning about how my life sucked, and then the Cylons came and…my life really did suck. I don't know, in a weird way, the destruction was the best thing that ever happened to me."

She dropped his hand, and covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry," she said around her fingers, looking to see who overheard her.

Starbuck chuckled. "It's okay. Want to know a secret?"

She took his hand again and nodded.

"I sometimes feel that way too. And you know, I've never been able to say that to anyone." Their hands were clasped tight, as if making a secret pact.

"I wouldn't have been able to get into the Academy," she confessed. "I wouldn't be flying a viper, and by the Lords of Kobol, I love to fly."

"Well, seems we have that in common too," he smiled, feeling the warmth of it spread all through him. He mused to himself, so this must be what everyone talks about, that when you find the right one you will just know it. At that moment, Starbuck felt it as if a lightning bolt had shot him through the heart and traveled all the way down to his toes. He closed his eyes, trying to stop from feeling dizzy. "Ahh, I can't wait to get out there in the stars with you."

She giggled, "You make it sound better than sex."

"If you don't agree, then you must be doing it wrong," he smirked.

She laughed out loud at his joke. "Well, I'd like to see how you do it then."

"All in good time," he smiled at her, "on both counts." He watched her eyes light up and he knew he'd better watch himself. He was falling hard, and he'd have to play this one just right. This wasn't just about him or his broken heart. The fleet depended on how he played this round. He took a deep breath and willed his heart back into its cage. "But first, I think we should go to dinner, don't you think?" He saw her smile slip. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

She nodded in agreement, "As long as you're there." Her eyes were sparkling as she squeezed his hand again. Starbuck got up suddenly, knowing if he didn't he was going to have to kiss her right here in front of everyone, and suddenly that didn't seem like such a good idea. Not here for everyone to rib him about it. He wanted this all to himself for a while. He didn't want to have to justify it or explain it. He just wanted it.

He leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear as he whispered, "I'll be there." He felt her tremble as she looked up to him in adoration. Starbuck felt his knees melt, and pulled away before he did something he would regret.

"Shall we?" he said, indicating the door. She nodded and still holding hands they left the OC to head to the Commanders dining lounge.


	11. Chapter 10

They were both quiet in the lift and on the short walk. Starbuck felt her becoming tenser as they got closer. Starbuck knew that there was probably nothing he could say that would make her feel better. The only thing that was going to reassure her was time and experience.

When they reached the door and Starbuck reached out to activate the signal, Rene pulled back a little saying, "I don't feel so well. Maybe I should go get some more sleep."

"So you'll take on the whole Cylon Empire, but you're afraid of a little dinner?" Starbuck teased.

"I'm not afraid, it's just…" She did not have time to finish as the door was opened.

"Hey, Starbuck!" said the small boy whom answered the door.

"Oh…" Rene gasped at the sight of Boxey.

"Boxey, this is Rene. Rene, Boxey." Starbuck performed the introductions.

"Hi! They told me we're cousins or something. The only cousin I have now is a baby. Babies are boring. Come on in, Starbuck. Dad says you're late . . . as usual." His eyes glimmered mischievously.

"Yeah, well we had some important business to take care of. So what's on the menu? Besides abuse."

"Grandpa said something about leftovers," Boxey said crinkling his nose. "And vegetables! Ugh."

Starbuck laughed, and guided Rene into the room towards the table. Already seated were Sheba and Athena, trying to make little baby Ila smile.

Adama got up from the head of the table to greet them. "Rene, welcome. I'm afraid Boxey is correct. We thought we should enjoy what is left over from our fine repast yesterday. It would be a shame for it to go to waste."

Muffit crawled from under the table and growled at Rene.

"What the hades is that?" Rene asked, kneeling down to look the robot in the eye.

"My daggit, Muffit. So if you're my cousin, and Starbuck's my uncle, does that mean he's your dad?"

Rene laughed, reaching out to pat the top of the robotic daggit's head. "That would be a bit awkward, don't you think? Shouldn't he be sealed before he has kids?"

Boxey giggled, "Starbuck sealed? To which one? Noday, or Aurora or Athena or Cassie, or…

"Hey, that's enough, kid. Thanks for the vote of confidence." Starbuck said ruffling his hair.

"Which one?" Rene said looking up at him. "See, I knew there was more than one." She smiled teasing him, before turning her attention back to the android. "So what can this thing do? Looks like fun!"

"I taught him to sniff out mushies, and he saved us all from a fire, and he plays a good game of hide and seek." Boxey beamed, enjoying showing off his daggit.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. My daggit can't do all that." Rene replied.

"You have a daggit? A real daggit?" Boxey asked in awe. "We haven't found any real ones since leaving the Colonies."

"They're a little different, but almost the same. She's going to have a litter soon. Do you want one?" Rene said, flicking at one of the fur covered metal ears. Muffey growled and she laughed.

"YES!" Boxey nearly screamed. "I mean, I love Muffey and all, but a real one! Wow!"

"You have to ask your Dad first, and eat your veggies." Rene said, getting to her feet as Apollo approached. Apollo reached out a hand to her, and she shook it in greeting. "You didn't say you had kids." Rene said.

Apollo smiled, glancing at his son warmly. "We haven't had much of a chance to catch up."

"But he must be about . . . six or seven . . .?" Rene murmured. Surely she would have heard about Apollo getting sealed and having a child? She glanced around, half expecting to see a wife, probably pregnant.

"I met and sealed with Boxey's mother after the Destruction," Apollo filled her in. "She . . . uh, we lost her in a Cylon attack on Kobol."

"Oh." She was aware how inadequate it sounded. "I'm sorry . . ."

"So where's Bojay?" Starbuck asked. "He's Athena's husband, and you've met Sheba, she's with Apollo."

"He's on patrol. He'll be by later," Apollo answered. "Come on in, have a seat. We have some ambrosia, but I don't think it is as high a quality as what we had last night."

"Yeah, I finished the last bottle just a little while ago," Starbuck bragged. "Good stuff, and guess what? I found out we have Rene to thank for most of our meal last night, and tonight. She grew most of the food." Starbuck put his arm around her, pulling her close. He didn't fail to notice Athena slitting her eyes and shaking her head at him. Starbuck chuckled inside. Yahrens later, and she was still jealous, and for some reason it made Starbuck feel good. Oh, he knew he was being small and petty, but it had been hard watching Athena and Bojay together, especially after the baby was born. He wasn't jealous of Bojay, not exactly. He just couldn't help feeling a little left out since they'd been sealed. Starbuck had been a part of the Adama family for many yahrens, invited along to private dinners in the Commander's quarters and celebratory events such as Boxey's natal day. His position had felt threatened when Apollo sealed to Serina, but he still felt he had a place at the table. After her death, he knew his place again, and even the addition of Sheba to the clan had not displaced him.

But then Athena had started dating Bojay, and there just didn't seem to be enough empty chairs for Starbuck. Adama still remembered to invite him, but sometimes it just felt awkward. He felt happy for Athena and Bojay, and it's not that he wanted Athena, not exactly. But he did want what Bojay so easily laid claim to, a secure place within the family. With the birth of the baby, Adama's circle was pulled tight, and Starbuck was on the outside looking in. It was nice to think that maybe Athena wished she'd chosen him instead of Bojay.

Rene slid under his arm, eagerly accepting the protection it offered her. She had been uneasy about the evening, but realized with so many others in the room, she may be able to get through the meal without having to add much to the conversation. Starbuck would truly be there for her. She looked up and smiled at him, her hero.

Starbuck looked down at Rene and felt his heart flip again at the look in her eyes. How long had it been since someone had looked at him that way? Not since he won the Triad tournament and had visited the orphan ship. He had liked the look then, and he loved it now. It made him feel like he belonged, at least to her. In her eyes he saw a vision of his own table, one that others would want to belong to.

Boxey interrupted the moment, grabbing Rene's hand and leading her to the table.

"So what color is your daggit? My old one was this color, but Muffey never gets dirty."

"Unlike Boxey," Apollo inserted with a chuckle. "Don't know where he finds dirt on a Battlestar . . ."

"Oh, Dad!" Boxey rolled his eyes.

Boxey dominated the conversation, and Adama judged that was probably for the best. Rene had made a point of picking a chair as far away from Adama as possible, and made sure that she put Starbuck between her and the head of the table. But with Boxey, Rene seemed to visibly relax. She talked openly with the inquisitive child, and through their conversation, Adama and the other Colonials learned about life on Dilmun. Adama marveled at the fact that the Zakar warriors had begun the process of setting up their own homesteads. Rene used plates and cutlery to map out their community, and she truly made it sound like a paradise with fields of grain, log cabins, and crystal clear lakes. Her descriptions helped Adama to understand why the Zakar Warriors may have tolerated Dante's dictatorship. Perhaps even he would be willing to suffer a little subjugation to walk in the sun, breathe clean air and eat fresh food.

When little Ila had begun to fuss during dinner, Rene had offered to hold her, and Adama decided the night had been a success. Rene met Athena halfway around the table, and easily cradled the child upon her shoulder. Ila had calmed down as Rene softly sang a song, one from the Fabulon Four. When Ila had fallen asleep, Rene took her seat, telling Starbuck to hold out his arms. Before Starbuck could protest, as he often did when asked if he would like to hold the child, Rene merely placed the baby in his arms.

"I wonder what they dream about?" She said running her hand lightly over the baby's head.

Starbuck just stared in awe as the baby settled into his arms and sighed.

"Don't drop her Starbuck," Athena teased.

"Ha ha, you're funny. Adama told me that they bounce. He found out when he dropped you on your head." Starbuck replied, his eyes not leaving the infant.

"I'll drop you on your head, if you wake that baby." Bojay said as he came in from patrol. He leaned down and stroked his child's brow, before looking to Rene. "So you're from the Zakar. You don't look old enough to have graduated from the Academy, let alone make it on a Battlecruiser."

Rene flushed in embarrassment as she pulled away and answered, "I'm not. I didn't graduate from the Academy."

"Did you even graduate from Secondary school?" Athena blurted out. "I'm sorry, I just meant, since you ran away and, then the destruction…"

"I graduated." Rene stated defensively. "Jake thought I was nuts, but I went to public school enough to get the certificate."

"Oh, I didn't mean that, it's just…you ran away and our family did look for you. Didn't they ever ask to see an adult?"

"They didn't ask too many questions. They didn't care as long as I got good grades, and I did. I used my real name, but I didn't want to be found. Not hard to do in a big city on a big planet." Rene said, gently reaching to scoop up the baby and deliver her into the arms of her father.

"But you didn't go to the Academy? How'd you learn to fly?" Bojay asked, taking the child and walking around the table to sit by his wife.

"Crash course, pardon the pun. Focused on the basics, worried about the physics of it later," Rene said, reaching under the table for Starbuck's hand, giving it a squeeze hoping he'd understand it for what it was, a plea for help.

"So you're a natural." Starbuck said lightly.

Rene snorted, "No, just lucky, really lucky. And I work hard. For a while there, if I wasn't sleeping, I was in the simulator, and I don't sleep much."

"A simulator can only teach you so much," Apollo added in her defense.

"Cylons taught me the rest," she said, looking pointedly at Athena.

"Those are harsh lessons, I know," Athena agreed.

"Yes, but you had graduated from the Academy," Bojay interjected, looking to Athena.

"Which is mostly about rules, regulations and theory," Apollo added hastily hoping to steer the conversation to a lighter topic.

"Rules and regs?" Starbuck quipped. "Did I miss those?"

Rene smiled at him gratefully as everybody laughed.

"I heard you dropped them in favor of another minor," Bojay returned wryly, raising his eyebrows at Rene pointedly.

"I was merely honing my natural abilities in the cockpit," Starbuck returned with a grin.

"Natural abilities," Bojay snorted. He glanced around the table with a smirk "Starbuck was one of the many delinquents hanging out at the vid arcades before he was accepted into the Academy."

"Then, like Bojay, I became one of the many delinquents hanging out at the Academy," Starbuck riposted. "But we're getting off topic here. Don't leave out basic physical training, and Cylon combat in the Academy course outline. And as far as Rene goes, I'd say surviving two to three sectons on Caprica under Cylon incursion goes a long way towards counting as a passing grade," Starbuck said a bit threatening.

"I'm not disagreeing," Bojay conceded, "I'm just saying Athena has some knowledge that Rene may not, that's all."

"And Rene has some knowledge we may lack," Apollo added.

Adama jumped in to end the conversation as diplomatically as possible, "So we have much to learn from each other." He smiled as he gestured to Athena and Rene, but saw the guarded look in Rene's eyes. He knew from her withdrawal from the rest of the conversations of the evening that they still had a long way to go to gain her trust.

As the evening moved from dinner to dessert, Adama watched Rene and Starbuck talking amongst themselves for most of the evening. Adama wondered briefly if Starbuck was the best choice of liaisons. The ultimate goal was to help Rene feel more at home on the Galactica and with those whom she had once known in the past, but Starbuck seemed to be keeping her all to himself. If Athena or Apollo tried to bring up a topic, Starbuck turned away to talk with Rene. Adama saw the two share many looks and smiles, and if he didn't know any better, he would say that Starbuck was acting like he was on a date. As they were finishing up dessert, Adama leaned towards Apollo and whispered, "Someone needs to catch me up on the gossip. Where is Cassiopeia?"

"You have been busy, father. And Starbuck is…" Apollo searched for the right words.

"Being Starbuck." Athena finished for him, rolling her eyes.

"What's that?" Starbuck asked, having heard his name.

Athena's eyes flashed, and Adama whispered, "Remember, be kind. A lot is riding on this."

Athena sighed and said softly, "Yes father. Uh, Starbuck, we were just talking about the new lounge on the Rising Star. It seems father has gotten us all tickets to a performance in the lounge."

"That sounds like fun, what do you say, Rene? I'll show you all the fleet has to offer."

Rene began laughing and the table was hushed for a moment, unsure how to respond to Starbuck's statement. Rene said, shaking her head at Starbuck. "Where I come from Starbuck, we have rules about wearing clothes."

"I, uh, I didn't mean that, I . . ." the rest of the table began laughing at Starbuck's discomfort.

********************

The evening did not last much longer, as Starbuck knew Rene had to be reaching her limit. The candlelight in the dining lounge, along with her tan, certainly had Rene looking healthier than the others at the table, but it was merely an illusion. Starbuck had noticed she did appear paler than when the evening began. Her jaw had tightened and her pupils were much smaller. Doing a mental calculation, he figured the painkiller she'd taken had long since worn off. It was time to extract them from this little shindig.

Starbuck stretched and yawned, and then made his excuses for the evening. "I'll walk Rene to the barracks. Wouldn't want our guest to get lost."

"She's a pilot, Starbuck. That presupposes a certain navigational expertise," Sheba grinned teasingly.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have her scanner on her, Sheba," he returned with a smile, standing and pulling Rene's chair from for her.

"Or her sensor, if she's trusting you as an escort," Bojay jested. "Beware, Rene. Starbuck's been known to lure unsuspecting Viper pilots into storage lockers . . ."

"I'll vouch for that," Apollo inserted with a grin. "I barely escaped with my cubits intact."

Adama flashed Starbuck a warning look as the room erupted into laughter, but the lieutenant merely nodded and smiled before taking Rene's hand and leading her out the door.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he said squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, you're right." She said, "thanks to you."

"My pleasure, sweet lady." Starbuck pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Rene just shook her head. "So, is that a move you tried on Noday, or Aurora, or…who were the other ones?"

"I knew it was a mistake for you to meet Boxey." Starbuck sighed dramatically. "That kid knows all my secrets. Even the really /old/ ones."

"Good to know. I'll have to spend more time with him then. It was good to see Apollo and Athena with kids, and happy."

"Yeah, it is nice," Starbuck said, and found that he meant it. He was hoping to keep her talking, and walking so she wouldn't notice the detour he had planned. It wouldn't take long, as where he wanted to take her was pretty close to the Bridge. Starbuck didn't think he'd have too hard a time, as Rene didn't seem to be in a hurry to end their evening.

"Your home sounds nice," Starbuck said, letting the visions float through his mind again of steak dinners, fresh rolled fumarellos and aged ambrosias. "So when do I get to visit?"

Rene cast him a sideways glance. "I don't know. I want you to, but…"

"Oh well, lookie here! Look where we've wound up! The Life Center! Now isn't that lucky," Starbuck enthused, reaching down to hold Rene's hand, making a point of reaching for her left hand.

"Starbuck…" Rene pulled away, but Starbuck pulled back, causing Rene to wince.

He looked at her with a knowing smile, "Are you going to try to tell me you're fine?"

She dropped her eyes and shook her head. "No. It hurts, and I don't have anything."

"No reason to be in pain if you don't have to be. Dante's not here, and you don't have to suffer for his amusement."

She looked to him, her eyes guarded, but she nodded her consent. "If we can do this without a whole lot of questions, then okay."

"Just one. Did he do it?" Starbuck had to keep a firm grip on her hand as she flashed him an angry look and turned away. "Okay, okay, sorry. Look, we all know it. I just need to hear you say it."

She turned back, "Why? What does it matter?"

"Because I need you to confirm it, okay?" He kept his eyes locked on hers. He didn't know why, but he had to know and he had to hear it from her. He needed the truth. "I don't want to run off conjecture here. I want us, you and me, to be dealing in the truth. No wild cards, no capstones up the sleeve. A clean game."

She looked down and away, but she squeezed his hand. She thought for a moment then looked back, "No capstones, huh? Not sure I can deal with that."

"Believe me, Rene, if I can, then you can," he assured her, and he must have sounded convincing.

"Okay. Fair enough. Yeah, he did it."

Starbuck couldn't resist the sarcasm that crept out. "Oh, he's a big man, pulling your arm behind your back so hard it pops. He's what, a foot taller and nearly fifty kilons heavier than you?"

"Starbuck, don't. You don't understand how things are there, how they have been." She tried to pull farther away, but Starbuck exerted a little pressure of his own, just a little, and saw her eyes close in pain.

He let up immediately. "All right. Fair enough. Sorry. I won't say anymore. Warrior's honor. Let's go fix the problem, what do you say?"

She nodded and followed him in to the Life Center.

As he had predicted, it was nice and quiet, just the beginning of the evening shift. He had counted on Tone being on duty as he knew Cassiopeia was beginning her training to be a full fledged doctor. But luck was not on his side. Things were so quiet that the only one on shift was Cassie.

"Oh frack," Starbuck muttered under his breath, earning him a sharp look from Rene.

"What's wrong?"

Starbuck turned on his brightest smile, the one that inspired confidence and baffled beauties with his sheer magnificence. By the way Rene narrowed her eyes, he didn't think she was buying it, so he turned it up a few more voltons.

"Starbuck? Uh, hello, what brings you here?" Cassie asked, putting aside the datapad she had been studying.

"Hey Cassie, can we get a favor?

Cassie looked to the young pilot, the pretty, blonde, young pilot holding Starbuck's hand. A million sharp retorts formed on the tip of her tongue. "Was this just another one of his silly games, trying to make her jealous?" she thought. Cassie appraised the young gal, and saw that she seemed reluctant to be there. Cassie shook her head and sighed, "Starbuck…"

"Just a small favor. See, Rene, she uh, injured herself earlier. Something about a dislocated shoulder."

Cassie's raised her eyes. If this was some sort of game of Starbuck's it was not very funny. "That's not something that just happens."

"Let's just say it did."

"Starbuck…" She thought back to the discussion with Rene and Jake in the mess hall, and frowned.

Starbuck held out his hand to interrupt her. "Let's just say that it happened, and not worry about how. Think you could do something about it without any official records?"

"Starbuck, you know I have to fill out a report. I'd have to at least account for the painkillers that would be needed. Narcotics have to be inventoried."

"See, I told you this wouldn't work," Rene said starting to back her way to the door.

Starbuck held her hand firm. "It will work." He looked to Cassie pleadingly, and it took her by surprise, then his million cubit smile was back in place. "Cassie, could I talk to you for a centon?"

She nodded briefly, letting him take her arm as he had hundreds of times before, in more familiar circumstances. Starbuck waited to speak until they were halfway across the Life Center.

"All right, Starbuck, what is going on? I don't find this funny, you coming in here with that young girl just to …to rub it in or whatever. I didn't break up with you. You are the one who has decided not to talk to me. I thought we were beyond this petty felgercarb, the games and…."

Starbuck held up his hand again, "Are you finished?" The anger in his voice and the coldness in his eyes made her stop. He waited a moment to make sure that she was truly done before he spoke. "This doesn't have anything to do with us, Cass. Her Commander is a sadist. He dislocated her shoulder while reprimanding her, and she needs it taken care of. I promised her no report. Come on, you used to be willing to break the rules for the sake of your patients." He smiled again, this time more soberly. Smile 109. "Remember Michael, Sarah, and the kids? If you hadn't helped us out, Cass . . . " He shook his head sadly at the tragic end those children would have suffered.

Cassie mentally chastised herself. She should have known that Starbuck wouldn't have started some kind of fight here in the Life Center. Despite his immature ways and warped thinking, he had never jeopardized her career . . . well other than the time he just mentioned when he, Apollo and Dr. Salik had asked her to mutiny to escape the Fleet with five humans, and follow their ship to Paradeen. "That was before I was working on being a doctor. I have to go by the book, Starbuck, especially if we are talking about abuse."

"Cassie, the book's on a database. You can alter it," he shrugged.

She glanced at him, realizing that crazy theory Boomer had shared about Starbuck programming himself onto the Arcta mission was actually true. "You're . . . you're serious, aren't you?"

"Cassie, look, she's not an official Colonial Warrior, and she's going to walk around for the next few days in pain, if you insist on a report. Say it was me if you have to file something. I can talk my way out of just about anything. But do something for her. You want to be a doctor, then be a doctor."

Cassie shook her head at Starbuck's use of persuasive logic, admittedly somewhat convoluted. That was a new one for him. "Alright. It will be your name on the report, under one condition…"

"Name it."

Cassie wondered at how quickly Starbuck agreed without knowing the condition. This did mean something to him.

"We need to talk, you and I…alone."

"Fine. Name the time. Now would you help her? Please?"

"Starbuck…" Cassie shook her head, but she knew she couldn't let the young woman be in pain. "Okay. So, Lt. Starbuck, how did this happen? Honestly. Because without some truth here, I'm not going to be able to treat her properly."

Starbuck looked Cassie dead in the eye. "Someone pulled my arm behind my back so hard that it dislocated."

"So was this while playing triad?" Cassie offered.

"Yes, a really wicked game of triad to keep my mind off my romantic troubles." Starbuck couldn't resist the sarcastic jab.

"Alright. Maybe you should wait in the corridor." Cassie said, hoping to keep this at least somewhat professional and avoid a fight in front of Rene. Cassie did not need for this gal to have any more ammunition for snagging Starbuck than she was already carrying in those big blue eyes, reinforced by the damsel in distress routine. The two were almost like a drug for Starbuck, and from the way he couldn't take his eyes off her to even have this bit of a conversation with Cassie, she would guess he was already hooked. It was so predictable, and so very Starbuck.

Starbuck nodded, then put back on his smile. Something about that smile made Cassie suspicious and yet at the same time she realized she missed that smile, even if at times it was just for show. She missed having him put on the show for her. Of course, it had taken a little competition for her to realize it . . . As he made to turn away, she reached out to take hold of his arm. He turned back, looking down to the hand on his arm, before meeting her eyes. "I don't think we're through. I think we need to talk about our future."

His smile never slipped, but his eyes went cold. 'You have a future and I have a future, but you made it pretty clear there wouldn't be any others in that future. You know me Cass, I'm not happy unless there's a whole crowd of people in my future. I think it might be nice to have those people be my own kids."

"We need to talk, that's all I'm saying," Cass sighed, and let it go. Now was not the time.

"Fine we'll talk, but first…" Starbuck swept his arm to indicate the young gal that was waiting.

Cassie walked back over to Rene with Starbuck following.

"Hey Rene," Starbuck said first, "I'll wait for you out in the corridor while the nice med tech does her thing." He indicated with his thumb over his shoulder.

Rene reached out for his hand. "No, stay. Please."

"I'm going to need to get your shirt off for the regeneration treatment, and it might be best if Starbuck waited outside," Cassie added.

"No, it's okay," Rene reached up unfastening her Warrior's tunic. "I've got a pressure suit on and I have a feeling he's seen one before." She winced as she started to shrug her arm out of the sleeve.

"Here, let me help," Starbuck responded before Cassie could. He'd had enough of seeing her in pain. Cassie watched a bit awed at how gentle Starbuck could be as he helped Rene extricate herself from the tunic, pulling it over her head without causing too much pain. Once the tunic was removed, Cassie noted the bruising and began to gently examine the injury.

"What's this?" Starbuck said reaching a hand to trail a finger along the marks on her arm. They were in blue, etched into her skin, curving lines that intertwined like knots and trailed down her arm. "There are words in there."

"Yeah, the names of people I knew. 'And your name will be written on my soul, never to be lost to the sands of time,' Book of the Word, Jamison, 14, verse 5," Rene answered.

Starbuck noted the other arm, knowing at a moments notice what the Raider shaped marks must indicate, "Your kills?"

Rene nodded, as Cassie used the distraction to begin probing the pilot's injury. It was a textbook example of dislocation, but as she ran the scanner over the area, the readings had Cassie a bit confused.

"Interesting," Starbuck said, reaching out as if to rub off the marks. "Those related to the  
Book of the Word too?" he teased.

Rene snickered, then winced. "Yeah actually. 'I will count my enemies, and mark their death as the Lords will bring about their judgment, ten times the woe of their deeds.' Ezekial 4, verse 16."

"So the Book of the Word has Cylon battles in it?" Starbuck kept up the chatter, wanting to have Rene distracted.

Rene shook her head, "No, something better. Eternal damnation, fights for your soul, good stuff. Oh, and whores."

Starbuck nearly choked as he looked from Rene to Cassie. Cassie casually ignored the comment. "Really?"

"It's an age old profession you know. Practiced with the blessing of the Elders. Oh and ambrosia, lots and lots of ambrosia. Which I could use after this, okay?"

Starbuck nodded, "Deal."

Cassie interrupted their banter, "Rene, doesn't the Zakar have a fully equipped Life Center?"

"Yeah, it does." Rene answered slowly.

"How many times have you broken this arm?"

Rene looked to Starbuck, "I thought I said no questions."

"I have to ask a few," Cassie said calmly. "None of them will ever be put on a report, but I have to be able to treat you properly, or I could leave you in more pain. I'm only asking because according to my readings, they healed on their own, usually leaving the area weaker and vulnerable to further breaks. I would suspect that perhaps during your time on Caprica, or perhaps on your overcrowded journey, leaving a break to heal on its own would be a necessity, but one looks fairly recent, at least in the last half yahren."

Rene lowered her eyes. She couldn't take the intense fury that was raging in Starbuck's eyes, nor the pity in the med tech's. When it became clear that the med tech was going to wait patiently for her answer before she began any treatment, Rene looked up, meeting Starbuck's eyes with an intensity of her own. She was hoping he'd see it as strength or as ability. In her mind he was a Colonial Warrior, so he must understand that life could get out of hand when you least expected it.

"I play with the big boys. I fly a Viper. Sometimes I get banged up. It's not a big deal."

Cassie nodded, but didn't believe the felgercarb this kid was feeding her for one second. The readings indicated a clean hard break, and more than once. It looked like a blunt force break caused by an object hitting the arm. Cassie opened her mouth, to perhaps rephrase the question as to why they needed to heal on their own, but one look at Rene, and she closed it. Cassie had seen that look on more than one warrior's face. It was a look that meant it was time to get the treatment over with before the warrior bolted for safer ground. She wondered for the millionth time what it was about warriors, especially pilots. They could face down a phalanx of Cylon raiders without an ounce of fear, but put them in a Life Center for more than a few centons and they began quaking in their boots.

Cassie turned to get the regenerator, and turned back to Rene. "You'll need to lie down."

Rene eased herself down and Cassie put the regenerator in place, adjusted the settings and began the cycle. The whole time Starbuck had stood his ground, eyes blazing, his hands at his side clenched in fists, as if waiting for a fight. Cassie turned to him once she saw that Rene was responding to the treatment, "At ease, Lieutenant."

Starbuck turned his fury towards Cassie, hissing. "The man is a sadist! Why? Why would they put up with it?"

"Believe it or not, Starbuck, you've had a charmed life. Not everyone is so lucky."

Starbuck just shook his head. He was not willing to have a discussion about how any of this was okay.

No more words were spoken as they all waited in silence for the treatment cycle to end. Cassie felt you could cut the tension in the room with a knife, but could think of nothing to do or say to ease it. If the Lieutenant was unwilling to ask for help, then what could they truly do for her? Starbuck wanted to handle the situation with violence, that much was clear, but in Cassie's mind, violence was at the heart of the problem and would not solve what it had created. So she concentrated on the problem she could solve, treating the young woman. At the end of the cycle, Cassie removed the regenerator and helped Rene to sit up.

"It is going to feel a little stiff due to the treatment, but that will ease up in a few cycles. Just go easy on it, stretch before doing anything strenuous, and no lifting for about a secton."

Rene nodded, then asked boldly, "Can I have painkillers?"

"You shouldn't need them," Cassie answered, "But if you do, come back." Cassie could tell from the sharp glance from Rene, she would not be coming back. Under normal circumstances Cassie would have prescribed a few, but the conversation at breakfast left her feeling that this young gal had had enough medications for awhile. Cassie reached to help her on with her tunic, as Starbuck was still trying to control his anger.

Cassie uttered a few more instructions, which she suspected Rene did not hear. Rene shrugged into her jacket and hopped down from the exam bed. She looked to Cassie sheepishly and mumbled, "Thanks, for everything."

Before Cassie could answer, Rene turned and fled out the door. It took Starbuck a moment to realize she was leaving without him. He also mumbled a thanks, before he trailed after Rene.


	12. Chapter 11

Once in the corridor, Starbuck found he had to almost run to catch up to Rene, as she fled from the Life Center as if fleeing from the scene of a crime. He finally caught up to her, but she did not slow her pace, their boots clapping in cadence down the corridor. Starbuck (omit-knew he) was angry, but he was also perplexed by Rene's reaction. In his mind, she had done nothing to earn the abuse she had received, and he had a hard time understanding what offense anyone could do to earn a broken arm forced to heal on its own. Starbuck let Rene walk out her frustrations until they neared the end of the corridor, one that would eventually lead them to the Viper hangar. As they reached the corner, Starbuck finally spoke, "Rene, it's time for that talk." He reached for her arm to slow her steps. "I've been patient and I waited, now it's time to call the cards."

Rene yanked her arm free from Starbuck's grasp, shot him an annoyed look, and kept walking down the corridor. He let out a low growl, shaking his head, and reached out again. He was finally going to get to the bottom of Dante's hold on his warriors! No more excuses, no more stalling!

He spun Rene around as he reached for both her arms. "Hey! This is crazy! You're acting like I'm the enemy! I'm trying to help, for Sagan's sake! I just want to know a few things, like why you keep serving such a fracked up Commander? Did he break your arm too?"

"I don't owe you anything!" She yelled at him, meeting him toe to toe. He took a step back shocked by the outraged look on her face. He took another step back at the venomous words that began to flow from her lips. "What choice did I have, huh? You heroes took off, remember? Just zoomed away and left us all to die! What do you care? What choice did I have? Serve the Cylons or serve Dante. He saved my life!"

"So he could use you and abuse you! He's what, twice your size? What happens if you don't come to attention fast enough to suit him? Yanks your arm off? Breaks it? What happens when you really do something wrong?" The words were uttered before Starbuck could pull them back, but he knew he'd done what he was good at, cutting through the felgercarb. He saw Rene's eyes go wide as she recognized that Starbuck knew more than he'd been letting on to. Then they narrowed as she pulled away from the truth he was trying to uncover. He wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to let her run away from this one, not this time. He could make this better. He couldn't rescue her from the colonies, but he could from her Commander. He could save them all if she'd just give him the chance. He expected her words as they had been his own thoughts on more than one occasion in the academy. "All part of t

he brainwashing," he thought to himself.

"You don't think I can take it? I'm tough. I can take it! I'm a Zakar Warrior!" Rene turned away again, still trying to put as much distance between her and the Life Center, and now between her and Starbuck.

Starbuck jogged a few steps, reached for her again, turning her about and nearly shoving her into the corridor wall. "Tough? Take it? You shouldn't have to take abuse from a tyrant! A warrior shouldn't have to fear their own commander. Warriors protect each other, not snap the arms of defenseless girls!"

"I'm not defenseless! He does protect us. He offers discipline because he, he…" she hesitated, and Starbuck took the opening.

"Because he enjoys causing you pain! Discipline shouldn't mean broken bones and ripping your arm out of its socket! Discipline is about order and looking out for each other, it's about teamwork, not pain!" Starbuck had to duck down to meet Rene's eyes as she lowered her chin to look at the floor.

"You don't understand, Starbuck. You have no idea," she mumbled into the collar of her jacket.

He found he was nearly kneeling as he tried to get her to make eye contact. He said softly, "So explain it to me."

She glanced to him, and he saw the fear in her eyes before she looked down to the floor again.

"I've got all night for you to explain to me, if that's what it takes. Tell me why your fracking snitrad of a commander thinks it's okay to push you guys around. So what did you do to earn a broken arm? Not pour his ambrosia fast enough?"

The comment earned a reaction he was searching for as she stiffened and tried to draw away. "Did you not light his fumarello just right? Or did you refuse to do something he asked of you, like turning down his sheets? Or worse?" Starbuck pushed harder, looking for the sensitive weak spot that would get her talking again.

She looked up to him, her eyes smoldering with rage. "What the frack do you know!" She hissed as she tried to make her escape, crooking her leg around his, and trying to push him off balance.

Starbuck was expecting it and grasped her to him. If he was going down, so was she. No way in Hades hole was he going to let her put off this discussion one more time, leaving him wondering and waiting. She stumbled, regaining her balance as he did, and this time he pushed back, pinning her against the corridor wall with all his strength. "Pouring ambrosia, lighting fumarellos? That's not survival, Rene. Breaking arms? That's not survival, that's sadism. What else has he broken, huh? Both arms? A leg? How'd he do it? Did you just stand there at attention and 'yes sir' him while he did it? Did you offer it up to him? How is that any better than Cylon slavery?"

Starbuck felt Rene begin to panic as she struggled against his grasp, trying to wrench herself free. Starbuck leaned in, exerting more pressure as he pushed her into the corridor wall and pulled her up nearly to his eye level. She tried to look away, tried to pull away, but Starbuck wasn't going to let her evade him any longer.

"How many times has he broken your arm? How did it go Rene? Did he order you to attention and then grab your arm and snap it like a twig? Is that how it went? Or did he make you do pushups first before he took his boot to it? How many times have you been in trouble with him? How many times have you had to dodge his fists? Is it personal? Or does everybody get the same treatment?"

Starbuck felt her attempts to break free weaken, and then he saw her visibly tremble. "I can take it," she said hushed, as if mumbling a mantra.

"But you shouldn't have to!" Starbuck yelled wanting to shake some sense into her. "No one has the right to do what he has done, no one!" Starbuck removed a hand from her arm, only to vent his anger by slamming it into the corridor wall behind them. Rene flinched, shut her eyes and whimpered.

Starbuck knew he should ease up, knew he'd probably pushed too hard, but the conscious thought was overrode by the desire to force her to see the situation for what it was. "This is insanity, Rene. This is what it's like as a Cylon slave, not as a warrior!"

Rene stopped struggling, going nearly limp in his grip. She met his eyes, and he saw the pride barely hiding the fear and shame. "I'm not a slave. I can take it. I don't have any other choice." The pleading tone of her voice almost broke his heart. He had to wonder how much felgercarb she had had to taken over the yahrens to come to the point where she actually believed the lies Dante told.

"Okay, so somewhere in that stubborn head of yours, you've somehow convinced yourself that you don't deserve anything better . . . then Lords sake, Rene, think about your brother, and your friends . . . your family. It takes a lot of guts to take what you've taken from Dante . . . but it takes even more to put a stop to it. And unless you want this cycle of humiliation and pain to continue for future generations, then it has to stop. Now!" He said, nose to nose with her, driving his words in with his eyes.

She began to tremble, her eyes welling up as the sob bubbled up and escaped from her chest. It seemed to shock both of them, as Starbuck released his grip, and she fell forward from the absence of the force that had held her up. She crumpled to the floor, as deep wracking sobs shook her shoulders.

Starbuck knew he'd wanted her to break, but now that he had the pieces before him he wasn't sure how to put them back together. "Idiot," he whispered to himself, before dropping to his knees and gathering Rene up in his arms. He pulled her tight into his grip, as tight as he had held her against the wall. She didn't fight him, instead reaching her arms around and holding on for dear life.

"I'm sorry." He whispered over and over, hoping she understood that it wasn't just for bringing this on, but also for all the years of abuse she had taken to bring her to this point. He smoothed her hair with a hand, while kissing the top of her head, as one might a child. In so many ways, that's what she was. Young, naive, impressionable . . . and taken advantage of. As her sobs eased up, he sensed a sudden urgency to find them a quiet private place to talk. He knew she would probably try to close up and distance herself from anyone and anything once she was calmer. He knew because it was what he would probably do. He also knew, mostly from others always tell him, it was the last thing she should do. He needed her to open up, needed her to talk. He still needed answers so he could fix this.

"Hey, I know a place we can talk," he said, bringing them to their feet.

She shook her head no, but she was still shaking from her tears.

"It's not far," he said, guiding her down the corridor to the doorway to the blue squadron duty office. He guess that it would be empty this time of night, and give them some relative privacy. Once inside, with the door closed to the corridor, he took Rene into his arms again, letting her cry herself out on his chest, as he rubbed her back. Normally a woman's tears made him fidgety and nervous, but for some reason this time it was different. Maybe because he knew he wasn't the cause of these tears. He may have encouraged them, but he didn't do the damage. For once he was there to fix the problem, not be the cause of it.

"It's going to be okay. He is never going to hurt you again, never." He felt her calm a little to his words. He pulled back so he could see her face. She tried to duck away from his piercing eyes, but he cupped her chin. "Look at me," he whispered.

"No," she whispered, but she didn't pull away.

"Rene, please, look at me." He was rewarded by her eyes looking up to meet his. "I promise. I don't promise what I can't deliver, but I promise, you do not have to go back to him. Ever."

"Starbuck," she pleaded, "you don't understand. I can't leave them. They are all I have."

"I know. So they come too, all of them. As many as want to come. I promise."

She took a deep breath, steadying herself as she nodded.

"That's why you're here, right? To find a way for all of them to join you, am I right?" he dropped her chin, reaching for her hand so she could feel his strength, that it was joined with hers.

She nodded again.

"Rene, you are going to have to let me in if I am going to be able to help you. You are going to have to tell me some of your secrets." He saw the doubt creep into her eyes, and he answered it. "Hey, I am on your side. If there's anyone who's going to get their arm broken anymore, it's going to be me!" In his anger he gripped her hand hard, and regretted it as he saw her flinch. "I'm sorry. I just…Frack it….I just can't stand the thought that he hurt you like that. He did, didn't he?"

Rene took a deep breath, looked down at her hand engulfed in Starbuck's grip, then looked back up meeting his anxious eyes. "Yes." She said it so low that he wondered if she'd actually said it, or if he merely thought it.

"He's not going to do it again. And if I ever get the chance, I will kill him."

"No Starbuck, you can't." She whispered, as if in fear of the very thought. As if his just saying the words would bring about reprisal.

"Like hades I can't! Just watch me." His anger reignited. He wanted once again to punch something.

Rene made to back away, but Starbuck held fast to her. "Why remain loyal to him? He doesn't have your best interests in mind, I can tell you that much!" Starbuck felt he was stating the obvious, but he saw the guarded look sneak back into Rene's eyes. "What hold does he have over you?"

"You don't understand Starbuck, he saved us from Hades. If not for him…"

Starbuck shut his eyes, trying to quell his anger in order to listen to her, in order to understand. "He may have saved you from the Cylons, but it sounds as if he made his own Hades hole right here on Dilmun."

"You don't want to understand." Rene said, squeezing his hand hard. "Because then you'd have to face what you think you did wrong. It's not your fault, it's just how it all played out, you know. I was dealt a felgercarb of a hand. If I'd been lucky, I would have died the first day of the attack, but I didn't."

He opened his eyes at her words, shocked by the thought of what she considered luck to be. "Don't say that. That's not luck."

"So it was lucky to watch people mowed down by Cylon raiders on strafing runs like they were piscine in a barrel? I was lucky enough to hide in the sewers until my luck ran out and I got to watch my friends gag and fall over dead from the nerve gas? Lucky enough that they died first, and not me? Is that it? Lucky enough that the Cylons decided they needed some extra workers so they didn't fire on our group, but on everyone around us? Is that luck?"

"Yes." Starbuck said, as he pulled her hand up to his heart, wrapping his other arm tightly around her, pulling her into the strength of his embrace. "It might not be pretty, sweetheart, and it might be hard to live with, but there's no going back from 'dead'. Besides, you're here, and it makes me lucky."

Rene melted into the warmth of his embrace, closing her eyes and trying to believe that this man really was the hero she'd been hoping for all those yahrens ago. For just a centon she wanted to believe that the fairy tales could come true, that one man could take on the wrongs of the system, and make it all right again. She felt the strength in his arms; the firm embrace that promised shelter from harm. "If he can't do it, no one can," she thought to herself as she listened to the strong beat of his heart.

Starbuck took her acceptance of his embrace as a sign he was making progress. "If Dante is so wonderful, then why contact us? Why did you have us change course?" He felt her heave a deep sigh, and he eased up his hold on her, so that he could make eye contact. As he pulled away she looked up to him her eyes shining with hope and dreams.

He knew he should resist, that now was not the time or the place, but he wanted to be the vision she was seeing. He leaned down, bringing her lips to his in a kiss that held hope and promise of a better tomorrow. She kissed him back eagerly, passionately, accepting all that he had to give, and wanting more. The heat of the moment threatened to sweep him away, as he longed to take her into his arms, into his bed, and protect her from all harm. His rage had given away to his passion, and he knew he needed to control both or things would go beyond his control. He had a quick flash of being caught by Apollo kissing this young girl in the squadron duty office. The thought helped him to pull away from the edge they both were flying towards. Instead he drew his lips away, and pulled her back into his chest, cradling her there as he willed his heart to a normal pace. He noted that she was also breathing heavily. "This could get out of hand real fast," he chastised himself. "Get her away from Dante first," he reminded himself. He chuckled slightly as he drew the capstone card and laid it out on the table.

"You packed. You wanted to stay. So stay. We'll get your friends and family away if I have to fly there myself."

Very softly she said, "I have a plan. It's already in play."

"And do I get to know what it is?" He longed to see her face as they spoke, to read between the truth and the lies in her eyes, but damn this felt good, holding her close.

"I…I don't know. Not yet. There's too much at stake. Too many people in danger and…I don't know yet." He felt her shake a little and he stroked her hair to calm her.

"Do you trust me?" He had to ask, had to know where he stood at the moment.

She pulled him in tighter as she answered into his chest, "Yes."

They stood there, buried within each other for at least five more centons, neither wanting to speak and break the spell. Starbuck felt his heart slow, and as the emotions ebbed, he the drowsiness entered into his body. He knew Rene must be feeling the effects of the events of the day, and her short snooze had probably done little to no good. He knew he should get her back to the barracks and end the day, but it was hard to let go. "She's staying." He reminded himself. "We have time."

He began to disengage from her, looking into her eyes as he pulled away. "Tell me when you can. I can help, you know."

"I know. It's just, we all owe Dante so much, and it's hard to tell who is on which side. Who you can trust, whom you can't. I don't want him hurting anyone else either."

"So it's not just you? It's not personal?" Starbuck couldn't resist finding out the answers that nagged at his mind.

"No, it's not just me. He's harder on those of us who aren't warriors, but," she closed her eyes, trying to block out the images, or at the least shield Starbuck from some of the truth. She opened them again, seeing the attempt at understanding in Starbuck's eyes. She realized she wanted him to understand, for someone to know. She took a deep breath and offered Starbuck what he deserved, the truth. "The warriors aren't exempt. Depends on the day, on his mood. I've been pretty lucky lately, been off his scanner range. But the message, contacting the fleet before I told him everything…If not for being here, if not for Adama, for you…it would have been bad."

"How bad?" He had to ask even though he knew he didn't want to think about it, but knew he could imagine something pretty bad.

She shrugged. Reading his thoughts she said, "You don't want to know. It's as bad as you can imagine. The shoulder, and probably more than just one hit to the face. I'd be sporting some bruises at the least. Hobbling on crutches probably, after a few days to heal." She stopped as she saw the look of horror cross his face. She wished she could take the words back, but knew she couldn't take back the truth. "I took a risk. I was willing to pay for it. I can take it."

"For Sagan's sake," he muttered, then shook his head. He tried to swallow down his anger. "Don't do that anymore. As of right now, you don't justify his abuse, do you understand. I know you can take it." Starbuck squeezed her hand. "But you are not going to take it anymore. You do not stand still for him touching you ever again, do you understand?" He stared her down, watching the play of emotions.

"You don't understand Starbuck..." She started to say again, but he cut her off.

"No, I don't understand. Call me lucky, but no one breaks my legs if I've done something wrong. I wouldn't stand for it, and neither will you. Ever. Do you understand?"

She nodded, slightly frightened by the fire in Starbuck's eyes, slightly awed. If only things could be so cut and dried for her. She swallowed hard, but knew she had to say it again. "He saved us. It's hard not to …do what he asks. He…" She trailed off, not knowing how to put into words the kind of god status that moment on Caprica bought the man, the moment when he destroyed the Cylons and set them free from Hades. He'd offered freedom, at a price, but nothing in life came free. "He saved us," she said softly, realizing that she could not explain to where he could understand.

"I know." Starbuck said. "And you've paid your debt to him. No one, I mean no one is ever going to touch you like that again!" Starbuck shut his eyes, trying to fight back the image of how Dante could convince this young woman to stand still to have her arm broken, her legs broken. He fought back the bile churning in his stomach at the thought of the man punching her in the face. He pulled her close, wrapping both arms about her, vowing to keep her safe, no matter the cost to himself.

Rene let him pull her close, frightened by the intensity of his sudden embrace, frightened by the resolve in Starbuck's voice. She thanked her lucky stars that he was on her side, but somewhere deep inside she heard a little voice ask, "What will be the cost?"


	13. Chapter 12

Starbuck did not push to learn any more from Rene. He'd learned more than he could stomach for one evening. He hated to admit it, but Rene was right. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to understand how someone could get to the point where they would allow anyone to use them and abuse them. That's what it was to him, plain and simple, a power trip for the purpose of abuse, and the thought made Starbuck want to vomit.

He held Rene for a while longer, partly because it felt nice, but also partly to reassure her that he was there for her. He knew he'd need to talk to Adama about all this, that working through the proper channels of his command they would come up with a plan to help Rene and her people. But that could wait. He needed Rene to trust him first, at least enough to let him in on the plans she had in place. He felt the itch to force those plans out of her, that and a few other details he suspected she knew like where were the Cylons, and how dangerous was this quadrant. But as he held her close, he knew he had something important to do first. He had to earn her trust.

Starbuck wondered at that, the need to be trusted. That had never seemed to be a priority for him before, but now it seemed a matter of life and death. His desire to protect this young woman was locked into overdrive. He felt the desire to hide her away not only from her evil sadistic commander, but also from almost anyone on the Galactica who might gossip about him. He knew how others felt about him. His reputation wasn't one he would boast about. And for now he didn't want anyone to feel the need to clue Rene in to the less than stellar aspects of his personality. He needed her to trust him, and Starbuck suspected that might be a challenge if she mingled too much amongst the crew of the Galactica. He'd need to keep her close and hope for the best.

Private quarters would help the situation, and Starbuck cursed himself for not pushing harder to gain some, even if it meant Adama would be a few doors down. He'd have to try again, he thought to himself as he felt Rene try to stifle a yawn.

"It's getting late and it's been along day, I should get you back to the barracks," Starbuck said reluctantly.

Rene sighed heavily, "I know. I hate barracks." She pulled away and Starbuck keenly felt her absence. Her warmth had been comforting. She rubbed at her eyes that were red and slightly swollen. "Sorry, I uh, didn't mean to…I don't do that, cry I mean." she flushed in embarrassment at her tears.

"I have a feeling it was a long time in coming. Don't worry about it." Starbuck put on a reassuring smile, number eight if he were to check his smile manual. "What's a few emotional outbursts between friends?"

"Friends? Is that how it's going to be?" Rene smiled back, trying to tease with Starbuck, but at the same time she felt her heart stop as she awaited his reply.

Starbuck looked to her and chuckled to himself. "So we're a bit beyond just card playing buddies."

Rene chuckled back. "I can agree to that." But she said no more, still waiting on Starbuck.

He sighed and looked to her. He saw the longing in her eyes, knew she was waiting for something from him. He'd seen that look before, and he wasn't sure what to say. It had been a strange couple of cycles, and he had a lot he should be thinking about. If nothing else, he had a talk with Cassie that was long overdue, probably two to three yahrens overdue. He knew what he had to say to Cassie, and it wouldn't be pleasant. It was hard to realize he'd probably wasted his time and energy for the last three yahrens. He'd been just floating through life without a purpose, just taking it as it came. He'd just accepted someone else's version of what his life should be, what his relationships should be, even of who he should be. He wasn't exactly sure what he should be doing, what his purpose was, and knew he should take some time to think things over. He also knew that wasn't exactly his style, thinking before diving in. As he had said once to Cassie, he practically thrived on chaos. Things had been quiet for a while, maybe too quiet. Not a content quiet either, but more of a "why rock the boat and hurt someone else" quiet. Maybe a little chaos wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe it was better to be himself, swim in dangerous waters, rather than to be someone else even if it meant he was safe from the currents of life.

He looked to Rene with a million jumbled thoughts running through his mind, and not a one he could pick out to clarify the situation. He saw the doubt and fear creeping back in her eyes, and he knew he had to stop it. He leaned forward and kissed her, a small kiss, but enough to reassure her, and reassure him that this might just be something more than just friends.

"We have time to figure this out," Starbuck said more for himself than for Rene. "For now, we have duty tomorrow."

Rene nodded her head. "I don't suppose I could sleep in your bunkroom tonight?"

"Ah if only sweet lady, but sadly, no. It's okay. Sheba will look out for you. She owes me a favor or two." Starbuck said, reaching for her hand to finish that walk to the barracks.

"Oh? Is she one of the women I need to watch out for?"

Starbuck laughed, "No, and if you want to stay on her good side, I wouldn't even hint at that. She would hurt me."

"Is that fear in your voice oh great hero?" Rene teased, letting Starbuck lead her into the corridor.

"I'm just glad she's on our side, that's all I have to say." Starbuck took his time walking down the corridor, enjoying the warmth of her hand in his. He marveled at how much smaller it was, and yet, it felt so right.

Starbuck dropped Rene off at the door to the female barracks and took the risk of giving her a kiss just to further emphasize that he was interested in her as more than a wingmate or card playing buddy. It was a risk, being caught kissing such a young gal in front of about twenty of Cassie's friends, but Starbuck had calculated the odds. It was late, most everyone was asleep, and it was a quick kiss. He figured it should go unnoticed by everyone but those involved in the kiss, and Rene noticed. The eagerness of her response reminded him once again he'd need to do something about finding them some private quarters somewhere.

Starbuck slept like the proverbial rock. Oh he meant to take some time to think, to figure out his love life, his whole life. He'd settled into his bunk with the thought high on his agenda, and his next thought was how to make that incessant buzzing of his alarm go away.

He got ready for the day and headed to get some breakfast, assuming he'd find Rene there, but he only found Sheba and Brie. Sheba chuckled when Starbuck asked where Rene was.

"Taking this escort duty a little too seriously, are we? I never knew you to be so dedicated to your duty before, Starbuck," she had teased him.

"Yeah, well," and Lords help him, he felt his face flush as Sheba continued to chuckle, and he couldn't think of a snappy comeback.

"She's up on the bridge already. Apparently they start early where she's from."

Starbuck actually thanked her and walked away with Brie begging to be let in on the joke. Starbuck's ears tingled sensing the rumors and innuendos that would be flying around the Galactica before midmeal if Brie had anything to do with it. He mentally made a note to find Cassie sometime soon for that talk. As hurt as he felt at being rebuffed, he knew it would be double for Cassie if she knew he'd already found another.

The thought made him nearly stumble in his stride for the bridge. He'd found another. But he put it aside for now, duty called. Time enough to think about it later once he had Rene away from Dante. They were both young, they had time to work this out.

Starbuck entered the bridge to find Tigh and Adama consulting a data pad. He did not notice Rene right away, scanning the room to find her, but was called to the command console by Adama before he could locate her.

"Nice of you to report to the bridge. I was about to send for you to ask about a strange report I received, something about you being injured in a Triad game?" Adama's voice was serious, but Starbuck noted the glint of suspicion in his eyes.

Starbuck decided that bold honesty was the best angle to the situation. He knew from the glint in his Commander's eyes that he already knew most of the story anyway. "I couldn't get her to go otherwise. I figured we wanted her out of pain and enjoying all the Galactica had to offer, like decent medical care when you need it, sir."

"Yes, I don't understand all of the medical jargon, but the Med Tech on duty made a point of forwarding me the scan of the injury and something about multiple breaks without proper treatment. Can I assume the injuries were received in the same manner as the shoulder?" The smile left Adama's eyes, and Starbuck recognized the fire of indignation that closely resembled his own.

The bile rose in Starbuck's throat, and he held it back by answering as simply as possible. "Yes."

"Anything else you may have learned that I should be made aware of?" Adama queried.

"Yes, and no…" Starbuck hesitated, "She's holding back a lot. I think given a bit more time we will learn more. Let's just say, I'm on board for any plan that involves us getting those people away from Dante and integrated into the fleet."

"Good to hear that. For now however, we will have to bide our time as we resupply, courtesy of Commander Dante. I'm assuming you have no issues with the fleet taking what he has to offer?" Adama said clapping Starbuck on the back.

"Oh, no sir. I say take the cubits that are given, just make sure there isn't a catch."

"We'll be sure to be on guard for any expectations," Adama noted that Starbuck was not meeting his eyes, but instead he was still scanning the bridge looking for the young pilot. "She's down below. Hard at work." Adama pointed below the command dais to a computer station. Rene and Rigel were both wearing headphones, listening intently to something.

"Thanks Sir," Starbuck smiled and went to head down the stairs before Adama stopped him.

"Starbuck, I have those tickets to the Rising Star's new lounge that you asked for." Adama held up the tickets and chuckled as Starbuck grinned and nearly jumped for them. "Be careful what you ask for Lieutenant, you may just get it."

"Thank you, Sir!" Starbuck counted nearly ten tickets. "Wow, this will be one fantastic party."

"Yes, well see that it's a party that stays under control, unlike many of your other bashes, understand, Lieutenant? My turboflush could use a good washing. Do I need to save the job for you?"

"Uh, no sir. We will be on our best behavior sir."

"Good. Now get to work," Adama smiled in encouragement, gesturing with the tilt of his head at the young pilot down below.

Starbuck gave the Commander a casual salute, then headed down the stairs. He came up behind Rene and Rigel. "Hey, what are we up to?" Both Rene and Rigel jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry," he whispered. "What are we listening to?"

Rene indicated for Rigel to hand over her headphones for Starbuck as she whispered, "Good morning, handsome. Just listening to the local chatter, seeing what's up today." She punched in a command, and then turned up the volume. "What do you hear, pretty boy?"

Starbuck donned the headphones, listening intently. "Music! I hear music."

Rene smiled and nodded. "Closest minefield. They've changed the pattern. The song is new. I guess I'm on the roster today for explaining our mines and how to run the patterns."

"You use music?"

Rene reached to punch in another command, tuning in to listen to another quadrant. "Yeah, seems to baffle the Cylons, although I'm not sure why it does. You would think they would get it. Music is mathematical. It has an order and a pattern, but I guess when you throw in the human element, give it a bit of a twist, it throws them off. At least we think so. I haven't had a chance to ask any of them about it lately."

"So if you've cleaned out the quadrant, why mine?" Starbuck tried to make the question sound casual, when it was anything but.

"Did we buy into Dante's propaganda? Did you actually think we could be free of them?" Rene leaned back surprised at Starbuck's question. "I thought you had a brain to go with that brawn. I guess I judged your wrong." Rene winked at him to let him know she was just teasing. "Or are you just a good actor and like to let Dante think you bought into his felgercarb?"

"Uh yeah, Dante fell for me hook, line and sinker." He grinned wryly. "So how often are they a problem?" He hastily added to Rene's raised eyebrows, "I'm assuming often if you change minefield patterns regularly."

"Often. Nothing too large, don't worry your pretty head. We think they've been too preoccupied with other matters. I guess we can assume that it would be you giving them Hades."

"That's right beautiful, little ol' me taking on the whole Cylon Empire," he leaned back putting his hands behind his head.

Rene shook her head at him, as she planted a data pad into his chest. "So the big question of the day is, Lt. Starbuck, can you dance?"

"Say what? Dancing? I thought maybe we'd do that later tonight."

"We're on the roster for today, so brush off your slippers and learn that routine." Rene turned back to the computer console, dialing up another sector and listening for a few moments, before moving on to another.


	14. Chapter 13

Rene had thought she could do this. It was a simple plan after all to get her family and friends off Dilmun and to the fleet. It wasn't a complicated or an intricate plan. In fact, it was her plan. It should be doable. But as she faced the prospect of speaking to a whole room of Academy graduated, fully fledged officers, and Colonial Warriors, she wasn't so sure this was going to work. It's not that she doubted the plan or her own abilities. She knew she was competent and more than a little skilled in a viper. She knew she could train them on the Zakar mines and minefields. She had taught others before and she had been involved in developing the mine fields and how to lay out patterns that could be changed at random and often, and yet still be translated and traversed by any warrior. She knew she was good.

But they didn't know. They didn't know the centaurs she had spent in simulators and in battle. Starbuck had seen the proof of her kills, but even he didn't know those were her confirmed kills, not the ones she had made when she was flying alone. They didn't know what she was capable of, and she knew how she must look to them. A guttersnipe, a nobody, she lacked the true training they relied upon to indicate competence. In fact, even if she had been able to go to the academy, she would still be a yahren away from graduating. She was young, and here on the Galactica, that alone put all her skills into question. She spent most of the morning trying to figure out some way to convince them, in a centon or two, what she was capable of. All right, she wanted to impress the Hades out of them!

As the time for the briefing rapidly approached, she keenly felt homesick. She had already proved herself time and time again on the Zakar. At least there she knew the pecking order, while not always on the top, she certainly wasn't near the bottom. Commander Dante could be a harsh commander, but he also recognized ability and talent when he saw it. Hard work was rewarded, and she always knew where she stood with him, and how to improve her standing when necessary. It wasn't always pleasant or comfortable, but there was always a way to make things better.

As she entered the briefing room and faced the sea of brown and gold uniforms, she briefly wondered if her plan was worth the effort. If she had doubts, it would never work for the others. She tried to stuff her fears down as she walked to the front of the room. She mustered all she had to try to look just a few centimetrons taller. She offered up a quick prayer as she swallowed hard, "Lords, just a few more centimetrons. Maybe if I wasn't the smallest person in the room, this would somehow work."

Captain Apollo introduced her to the group of pilots, and she took another deep breath to calm her nerves. She was just opening her mouth to speak, when what she most feared would happen did happen as if right on cue.

It was the man she had met at Adama's table, the husband of Athena, who spoke the words she was sure everyone was thinking.

"Apollo, you don't seriously expect us to be briefed by this kid?"

She decided to keep her mouth shut to see how this would play out. She knew she would get one chance to make a first impression. She vowed she would be smart about this, not brash as she always seemed to be in the past.

"I do, Bojay," Apollo stated firmly, hoping to put all their fears aside, including his own. "According to her commander, she is the most knowledgeable on the Zakar mines. I'm sure if you will listen up, you'll see that…."

Bojay interrupted Apollo, "So just give us the patterns and we'll memorize them. That's all there is to it. Maybe kids can't do that, but we can."

Another voice suddenly called out, "That's funny. I thought Apollo introduced Lieutenant Rene. Are you giving the briefing now, Bo?" Starbuck's manner was casual, as he leaned against a bulkhead. A few snickers ensued. Bojay glowered at him in return.

"It's not like she's a real Lieutenant," Bojay parried.

"Field promotions count last I checked, or should we strip away the ranks of half of the Silver Spar Squadron?" Starbuck challenged him.

Rene found herself shaking her head, hoping Starbuck would notice her. This was not the way for her to earn respect, relying on Starbuck to fight her battles. While it was noble and gallant of him, it was also down right deadly for Rene. He wouldn't be there every time she had to prove herself. She knew it could be worse when she was alone. She had to make sure they knew she could stand up for herself, fight for herself, win for herself, or there would be an ongoing battle.

As the warriors focused on Starbuck, Rene felt the doubt in Apollo as he looked to her to see if that was a possibility, to just give these pilots the patterns and call the briefing done. "That would be the most expedient way," Apollo said aside to her.

Rene shook her head. "That's not how it works."

"So how does it work?" Apollo asked, hoping perhaps he could circumvent a problem by taking the lead in the briefing. He thought perhaps if the others saw that the command believed in Rene's abilities, the pilots would fall in line and also recognize the source of information they had before them.

Rene looked out on a sea of faces. Only one looked encouraging, as Starbuck nodded to her to go on. But what Starbuck failed to notice was the look of doubt and concern on the faces of the other pilots. Rene knew she'd better think fast, and talk fast in order to gain any credibility. She sucked in a deep breath and prepared for the battle. She would win this one. She had to.

Apollo prompted her again, bringing her out of her reverie, "I'm told that they are mobile."

"Yes. Each one runs its own pattern, that's why you can't just learn it. Plus we can change the patterns remotely. We can also program them to change a pattern at anytime we choose."

"What?" Bojay asked incredulously. "So there's no pattern to learn then. What's the point? So we'll just blast them from the sky."

"Not a good idea, sir" Rene added the sir almost out of reflex in response to Bojay's tone of voice.

"So you'll make more. What's the big deal? You have the resources." Bojay said as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms to indicate he was done listening. He looked around him, noting that several others held his opinion, mostly those from the Pegasus. One of the pilots near Bojay said, "We don't need mines to take out Cylons. We'll give them a taste of our lasers and clear this quadrant." Bojay nodded his agreement, before he looked back to Rene and gave her a smug smile.

At that moment it came to her. She couldn't impress them all. She couldn't defeat them all. But sometimes, you just had to take out one.

"You don't want to take one of our mines out. We pack them with enough explosives that if you take one out, the backlash may take you out, or the mines near you, which in essence, takes you out." Rene felt a small smug smile creep on to her own face, an early victory smile as she pictured the Lieutenant going down. No one would mess with her again after that.

"This kid is not making sense. If you can't blast them, and you can't learn a pattern, well this is nonsense." Bojay pushed his data pad from his lap. It hit the floor with a loud clatter.

"Bojay," Starbuck said as a warning, but Rene spoke up loudly, hoping to keep Starbuck from interfering.

"There's a pattern and an order, but it's clear to me that you're not going to hear a word I say until you get past who I am. What I am. Obviously, you think I need prove myself to play with the big boys. That's fine. I can do that. So pick a game, any game."

"What?" Bojay said, taken off guard.

"Pick a game, any game, and I'll beat you." Rene took a step towards him, preparing herself in case the officer took a swing at her. She planted her feet shoulder width apart, and kept her hands at the ready to block the blow. "Lt. Bojay, is it? Pick a game, any game, I will win."

"Lieutenants, I think we are off track here. If we could get back to the briefing," Apollo said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah Bojay, if you'd keep your mouth shut, we might actually learn something here," Sheba added.

Bojay cast Sheba a glance that clearly said for her to keep out of this. He then looked to Rene and replied, "You've been spending too much time with Starbuck. You're starting to think you're a hot shot, when you're just a punk kid from the streets."

"Bojay!" Sheba shouted in reprimand. Starbuck echoed her sentiments with a hissed, "Shut up Bojay, before I do it for you."

"Yeah, you and what squadron? It's the truth! Forget the Academy, this kid barely passed secondary school. Athena looked up her grades. Not even a full diploma, just a state certificate," Bojay defended himself.

As several voices chimed in to the argument, Rene shouted louder, taking another step towards Bojay. "Yeah, but this punk kid will beat you. Pick the game, any game. You choose."

"This is ridiculous." Bojay turned away, as if to disregard Rene entirely. He looked to his fellow squadron pilots to gauge their opinion, knowing it was the same as his own.

"I agree," Rene said. "It is ridiculous for you to trust me when you don't know what I can do. So I'll show you what I can do. Pick a game, and I will utterly defeat you."

The words took Bojay by surprise, and he turned back to meet the challenge. "Utterly defeat me? Now that's a laugh!"

"I've seen her fly, she outflew me," Starbuck added as a testimonial, but Rene shot him a sharp glare. If this was going to work, he needed to stay out of it. Starbuck caught the look, and was stunned for a moment by its ferocity. He was on Rene's side in this, and couldn't figure out what he had done to earn her anger.

"So pick a game, and I'll prove it." Rene took another step towards Bojay, making eye contact and holding his glare. "Show no fear," she reminded herself. She held eye contact, vowing he would look away first, and if he swung, she would take it. She could take it.

"Fine. Should we hit the simulators, a little one on one?" Bojay suggested.

"Eventually, sure, but that's too easy for me. I don't want to humiliate you after all, I want you to have a chance." She smiled in satisfaction at the abrupt outrage on his face. Now she was challenging him. Provoking him. "Besides, a simulator is just that, simulated. Pick something real, anything you think you can beat me at, like say, oh I don't know, Triad?"

Bojay laughed. "I'd be afraid of stepping on you. Do you need a ladder too so you can make the shots?"

"So play me, and you'll see. I will beat you." Rene knew she had him.

"Triad's a full contact sport, little girl. You may take a beating." Bojay said, hoping she would take the threat for what it was and settle on the simulators.

Starbuck closed his eyes and cringed as he heard the words come out of Rene's mouth, words he'd heard too many times the night before.

"I can take it."

"So let's make this doubles and keep this fun," Starbuck interjected, hoping his support would encourage the Siler Spar Snobs to keep the game serious and sane.

Bojay chuckled at Starbuck's suggestion. "Fine, I'll humor you. You and Starbuck against me and…" the Lieutenant looked around the room, but he knew Sheba would chime in before he had to ask her too.

"I'll play," Sheba said, disgusted at Bojay's behavior. Rene might be just a kid, but she had vital information that they needed. At the most, she was key to the fleet gaining more warriors and more Vipers. Why Bojay would frack that up, Sheba couldn't begin to imagine.

Apollo tried to call the briefing back to order, but his voice was drowned out by pilots getting up from their seats to head to the triad courts.

Starbuck waited for Rene by the door, still trying to look nonchalant. It wasn't easy. "So what made you think this was a good idea? You should have picked the simulators. You would have destroyed him."

"Don't you trust me, Starbuck? I know what I can do." Rene said defensively.

"Hey, remember, I'm on your side." He said, reaching to put his arm around her as he guided her towards the Triad courts and the locker rooms. "But sweetheart, this is Triad. We take it pretty serious here."

"Good. Then he'll know I'm serious."

"Rene, seriously, you're out of your element here. I'm just trying to give you the facts, for your own safety."

Rene pulled away from under his arm. "You don't believe I can do this, do you?"

"Honestly, with your shoulder injury and all, no. We play rough here. I'm just concerned about you, that's all."

"Then you should have stayed out of it!" She realized her voice was harsh, and lowered it before speaking again. "You can't protect me, Starbuck, not all the time. I've made it this far on my own, against bigger guys than that snitrad. I can take it."

"Hey, I thought we had a deal on those words. I know you can, but you shouldn't have to."

"If I do this right, I'll only have to do it once. So you go high and I'll go low, and we'll take him. We'll annihilate him. Oh, and Starbuck, wear gloves, and let him have the ball."

"I don't need the gloves to keep my grip on the ball," he looked at her puzzled, and saw the scheming gleam in her eyes. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Best if you don't know. Just do me a favor, wear the gloves. Let him have the ball. When the time comes, you'll know when, then take over and get me some good shots."

Starbuck shook his head, trying to figure out what capstone she had up her sleeve, then decided he didn't want to know. This was her hand to play, so he thought he'd better let her play it. She was right, and he knew it now, that his support had done more damage than good. Best he just hang back and hopefully he could help stack the cards in her favor. Or at the very least, be there when things got out of control. She just smiled at him and waved as she headed into the female locker rooms.


	15. Chapter 14

Bojay looked just a little too energetic as they changed for the triad game in the locker room, giving Starbuck a bad feeling. He knew what it was like to be pumped for a game, and Bojay had all the symptoms as he hastily pulled on his gear, testing the equipment out by whacking it against his locker, giving it a preliminary workout.

"Hey, settle down, Bojay. This is a friendly little game. Remember, we're playing with women. They're smaller, lighter, and we're going to have to go easy on the full contact blocks . . ."

"Yeah, considering how late you two were for the Commander's party last night, I'll bet you had plenty of full contact already, huh Starbuck?" Bojay snorted, slapping Starbuck in the arm as he sat down to pull on his boots.

"Not exactly," he replied, almost letting it slip that they were in the Life Station, but Rene didn't want anybody knowing about that, and Bojay would be at the top of that "not to know" list right now. "You know, this is ridiculous. I can't believe I got myself into a game playing with women. If you'd just cut her a little slack . . ."

"She's a kid, Starbuck," Bojay returned, reaching for his pads. "I don't need some kid telling me how to do my job."

"She may be a kid, but she has experience with a minefield that we're not familiar with, Bojay." He gritted his teeth together, as he quelled his instinctive nature to tell the other that he was acting more like a _Boray_ than a _Bojay_. "Besides, this kid outmaneuvered me, and if that hard-astrumed Commander Dante respects her, then maybe you should give her half a chance too."

"Hey, this was Rene's idea, not mine, Starbuck," Bojay replied, as he slammed his locker shut and pulled his helmet on. "If she's so capable, then what are you worried about Bucko? I won't hurt her, not permanently."

Without another word he sauntered from the locker room, and Starbuck hoped that Rene was right, that they would annihilate him. Starbuck knew he was going to try his best to contribute his part to Bojay's humiliation.

As Starbuck entered the triad court, he noted he was the last one to arrive. For the first time ever, Starbuck was thankful the female triad uniforms covered slightly more than the males. The top was a half shirt, covering more of the chest area than the males open vest arrangement. Sheba wore hers well and he'd seen it on her often as she played in the local tournaments. The pads and shin guards merely accentuated Sheba's stature. He wished he could say the same of Rene, but the triad outfit engulfed her and exaggerated just how small she was. Between the chest, shoulder pads and elbow pads, not much of Rene's top half was exposed. Without combat boots, she seemed to have shrunk nearly six inches, as if she barely came up to midchest on Starbuck. In the harsh glare of the triad court lights, Rene's body art stood out. The triangular shaped black Raiders looked stark against her fair skin. She had her hair all tucked under the helmet, further diminishing her size and appearance. Starbuck shook his head, knowing he and Rene had their work cut out for them gaining control of the ball against their much taller opponents. However, he grinned cockily, and raised his hands in the air, awaiting the cheering of his adoring fans.

Meanwhile, Starbuck took note that Sheba wore gloves, as well as Rene. He tugged on his own, wondering why Rene had insisted on them. She had to be up to something, he thought, but what gloves had to do with it, he had no idea. He figured Rene had at least hinted to Sheba the big plan since she too wore gloves.

"So are we ready to play?" Bojay asked, indicating the spectator stands, which were nearly filled with pilots from Red, Blue and Silver Spar Squadrons. Apollo was seated in the officiator's area, with Boomer nearby for backup.

"Okay, listen up!" Apollo called out. "Let's have a nice, clean game. Remember, we're in mixed company, and the last time Sheba and Starbuck played, he was as black and blue as an Orion Hasher!" The crowd roared as Starbuck looked outraged and Sheba doubled over with laughter.

"We were on patrol, by the way," returned Starbuck, appreciating Apollo's attempt to lighten the mood, and dispel the tension hanging over the game. "In separate Vipers."

"I don't want to see any unnecessary roughness out there, and no rib checks!" Apollo called out, before tossing the ball onto the court.

"Or wedgies!" Someone called from above.

"I guess we're ready. Let's play." Starbuck said, turning to Rene who held the ball, indicating she should toss it to him to put into play.

Rene tossed it to Bojay instead, murmuring back to Starbuck, "Remember what we talked about, right?"

Starbuck shrugged and muttered to himself, "Or what we didn't talk about. For once it would be nice to know the plan."

"You'd just mess it up," Rene winked at him.

Bojay tossed the ball up into the goal opening before joining hands with Rene and Sheba to scrum as they waited for the ball to launch into play. The opponents spun around once, twice and as they broke hands to leap for the ball, Rene dropped so low that Bojay tripped over her as he backed up to reach for the ball. Starbuck was able to catch the ball as it tipped off Sheba's fingertips. Starbuck spun towards a goal, while Bojay was still trying to regain his feet, as Starbuck made the first point.

Bojay grumbled as they joined hands again to await the launch of the ball, "Taking that full contact to a new low, is that it, kid?"

"Taller they are, the harder they fall," she said with a smirk, reaching to grip his hand.

The ball shot from the goal, lobbing high. Bojay was able to easily leap up and snag it from midair. Starbuck went to block, but Bojay spun and ricocheted the ball off the wall right into the hands of Sheba who jumped high, shooting it into their goal.

"It's all about teamwork," Bojay said in Rene's direction, as if he were in the middle of lecturing her. Rene just sneered at him as they joined hands for the next play. This time they all wound up in a tangle on the floor as each refused to let go as they dove for the ball. Bojay wound up on top of the ball, covering it with his whole body to prevent Starbuck from getting to it. Sheba regained her footing, with Starbuck right behind her, as he attempted to block Bojay from passing to her. Starbuck noticed that Rene was slow to get up from the floor, and briefly wondered if she'd landed on her injured shoulder. He didn't have time to act on the thought as Bojay made his move. Rene was able to block the pass, but Bojay was snagged the ball on the rebound. He lobbed it over Rene's head and against the wall, angling it towards Sheba. As Starbuck changed positions to block her, Sheba passed back to Bojay, who had set himself up near a goal. He easily caught the pass and made the goal.

This time it was Starbuck's turn to grumble as his predictions of a hard loss were beginning to materialize. The next play Starbuck was able to gain command of the ball, but Bojay blocked his attempts to pass to Rene, not that she was open as Sheba stuck to her like rust on a Cylon. Starbuck tried to dodge Bojay and make a shot, but Bojay pulled the ball from his grip, and broke free to make his own successful shot.

As they moved to get into position for the next scrum, Starbuck muttered under his breath to Rene, "You can put that plan into play anytime now."

"Then let him have the ball, hot shot." Rene answered.

"What, so he can score even more points? Is that the plan? Humiliate him by letting him score a whole lot?"

"Just let him have the ball," Rene said again. Starbuck shook his head and sighed as they set up for the play. This time the ball launched almost directly into Starbuck's hands, but before he could set up for a shot, Bojay had body checked him into the nearest wall, knocking the ball out of Starbuck's hands to roll across the floor. Rene dove for it, grabbed it and from her side on the floor and aimed for the nearest goal. She seemed the most surprised that she actually made the shot.

"A miracle move straight from the gutter. Good shot," Bojay offered as he gripped her hand for the next setup. Before the scrum started, he shook his head as if to clear his vision. Rene looked to him and smiled. Holding hands, they spun around in a circle, once, twice, three times as they waited for the ball. Rene held fast and pulled for a fourth rotation as the ball shot out and bounced from the floor. The circle was broken as they all chased the ball. Sheba wound up with possession, but Starbuck was fast on her, wrenching it from her arms. As he turned to try to set up a shot, or at the least see if Rene was clear enough to try for one, he collided with Bojay. Bojay was pushed back a step or two, backing into the wall and stumbling to one knee. Starbuck was momentarily confused by Bojay's fall as the two had not hit that hard. The hesitation was all Sheba needed, as she wrenched the ball back from Starbuck and set up her own successful shot.

Starbuck reached down a hand to help Bojay to his feet. Bojay shook his head again, as if he had been hit hard.

"You okay, Bo?" Starbuck asked.

"Yeah, I'm winning." He said, as he slapped away Starbuck's hand and got to his feet on his own.

"Forget I asked," Starbuck shot back.

They joined hands once again. As Starbuck swiped at the sweat that was dripping down from under his helmet, he noticed that Rene had a rather evil grin on her face. Something about her smiled rubbed him the wrong way. Here he was doing all the hard work, and she was grinning?

"Hey, teammate, you can join the game any time now," he called to Rene.

She just grinned back, as they began to spin in a circle. They broke hands to gain control of the ball, Starbuck and Sheba leaping in the air to make contact with the ball, knocking it into a wall. As most eyes were following the erratic rebound of the ball, Bojay instead took a few stumbling steps backwards, grabbing at his temple before he crumpled to the floor.

"BOJAY!" Sheba shouted as she abandoned the game and went to check on her friend. She kneeled down beside him, cradling his head. Starbuck also abandoned the play to check on the warrior who appeared to be unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" Sheba asked, as she instinctually checked his pulse.

"Hey, Bojay," Starbuck snapped his fingers in front of Bojay's face, only to have Bojay blink his eyes for just a moment, then slip back into unconsciousness. "I don't know. I think we need a med tech." Starbuck looked over to see if Apollo or Boomer had caught what happened, when he noticed something odd. It took a moment for Starbuck to realize that it was Rene who had casually gained control of the ball, and tossed it up into a goal. She then went to the center of the court and waited for the play to begin.

"Rene," Starbuck called from the floor near Bojay, "What did you do?"

"She did this?" Sheba asked in shock. "You're kidding right?" She looked to the young lieutenant, who merely stood center court, her eyes shining wickedly.

"Admit I won and I'll tell you." Rene said, that hint of an evil smile dancing on her lips.

Several voices from the stands erupted in outrage, as Sheba echoed their words.

"What? What did you do?" Sheba got up from the floor, walking menacingly towards the Zakar pilot.

Rene held her ground, "I read a chemistry book! Or did you think I couldn't read? Only Colonial Warriors can read is that it?"

"Rene! What in hades did you do!" Starbuck commanded.

"I'm winning, that's what!" Rene yelled back before adding, "He's breathing and has a pulse, right? He's fine.'

"We don't take out our own pilots!" Starbuck reprimanded.

"We also don't question their abilities and humiliate them during their briefings, right?" She shot back. She looked to the angry faces in the stands, hoping to drive her point home. "The cylons don't fight fair, why should I? This is what I do to people I like, don't get on my bad side." She tried to make eye contact with almost everyone in the stands, and watched as the comprehension sunk in. "Oh yeah," she thought to herself. "Dante's right. If you can't impress them, scare them." It wasn't until she made eye contact with Apollo did she begin to get an inkling that maybe she'd made a mistake. The disappointment she saw there cut away her smile like a surgeon's scalpel.

She dropped her eyes only to meet Sheba's furious glare. Rene spoke before Sheba could blast her with the curses that were certainly brewing behind that glare. "I'll get the antidote. He's fine. Just a little knock out concoction. He'll have a headache from it, but nothing some ambrosia won't cure. I'm buying. He's fine."

Sheba shook her head, sneering at Rene, before she went back over to check on her friend. Sheba took Starbuck's place as he got up to come over to Rene. Rene didn't know him well, but she knew enough to realize that he too was disappointed. He was also angry. Both emotions confused her. He'd said he'd spent all his childhood in orphanages, surely he had to understand why she had to do this she thought to herself.

He leaned down and hissed at her, "We don't take out our own! Fix this,"

"He had it coming," she said back just as vehemently.

Starbuck sighed, then looked up at the crowd that was watching them. He realized they had a long way to go before she would understand what it meant to be a warrior, a true colonial warrior, to be able to rely on your fellow pilot for help, not harm. Starbuck wondered how he could impart that lesson in a few microns, especially after the astrum Bojay had made of himself. Starbuck looked to Rene and knew it was pointless at the moment. He could tell by her stance and by her words she felt justified in her actions.

He sighed again, then leaned lower and whispered for only her to hear. "I know it. They know it. Now fix it."

Rene nodded, and walked to the court door. She opened it and pulled in a pack she had just outside the door, digging through a pocket and pulling out a hypospray. She walked back over to Starbuck, looking up to him. "He's okay." She said handing him the hypo.

He started to walk away then turned back for a moment, "You didn't have to do this. We could have won without it. We didn't need dirty tricks."

Rene just nodded; worried that whatever she had to say would just anger Starbuck further. His anger was surprising to her. After the passion of the night before, she thought he trusted her. But that look of disapproval and disappointment reminded her there was more at stake here and she couldn't afford to lose Starbuck She needed him right now to make it on the Galactica, and that meant playing things his way for a while, at least until he was happy with her again.

Starbuck looked to Rene, trying to decide if she was playing straight with him. She was hard to read, but he took note of the hint of doubt in her lack of a verbal response. He shook his head disgusted, wondering how she was going to fix this. How he was going to fix this. Bojay was going to be more than disgruntled when he came to. And even Starbuck couldn't talk fast enough to change that.

Starbuck leaned down and applied the hypospray. It was only a few microns before Bojay blinked his eyes and groaned. Apollo and Boomer had come down to court level. As Apollo went to Sheba and Starbuck to check on Bojay, Boomer held a position near Rene.

"So, what did you use? It's on the ball, right?" Boomer asked.

Rene was hesitant to answer, unsure about this man's loyalties.

"On the ball right? Topical or inhalant?" He queried again, then he said aside, "Look, although your tactics are questionable, he had it coming. Most of us know that." Boomer looked away from Bojay to make eye contact with Rene.

"Topical," Rene answered, feeling it was safe to say. "Cleaning supplies mixed together. Easy to find. His hands will be raw for a few days."

They were distracted by a string of expletives coming from Bojay as he came to. Starbuck and Apollo helped Bojay to his feet. He was leaning on Starbuck as they made their way across the court to head to the locker rooms. As they drew even with Rene, Bojay stopped. Rene instinctively drew herself into a fighter's stance, arms shoulder level, her hands clenched in fists. Bojay nearly took a step back as she looked like she was about to take a swing at him, but then he realized she was on the defensive, expecting him to throw a punch.

"You win. You got me kid." He raised his voice, speaking loud enough for those in the stands to hear. "Or I guess you could say I got myself. But I'll get you in the simulators." He turned to head to the locker rooms. Rene dropped her defense, and looked around puzzled.

"Let's go change," Sheba said. "You have a briefing to give and I think you have our complete attention now."


	16. Chapter 15

In the locker room the two women changed and turbowashed in silence. Rene was wondering what the backlash would be from Lt. Sheba. She hadn't known that Sheba was close to the smart astrumed Lieutenant Boja. Rene hadn't factored that in, and now was wondering if she would need to watch her back in the barracks. If revenge came, and it always did, it would most likely be there. The questions now were just who and when. She figured she'd need to find another place to sleep if she expected to get any rest.

It wasn't until they were almost dressed before Sheba cut through the tension.

"Look, I know he was being a jerk, but why so extreme? Why not just take him on in the simulators, or just handle it right there in the briefing. I've seen the elaborate mine patterns you have constructed for the simulators, and I'm told those are the easy ones, not the most complicated ones you have in place now. Why not just make him look bad there?"

"He wasn't going to stop there. I had to shut him down." Rene's confusion was clear in her voice. "He had it coming."

"I know that. It's the only reason you're still standing here. He was being a jerk, no doubt about it, but did it need to be so….dramatic?"

"You're a woman, you know how it is. If you don't stop them from fracking with you, then they think they can....frack with you literally. Sometimes you have to take them down a few pegs so they know that you won't go down."

"Is that how it is on the Zakar, on Dilmun?" Sheba asked, remembering back to the few encounters she had had with Dante. He'd been pompous and chauvinistic back then, and Sheba wondered not for the first time what life might be like if he was in charge. The thought made Sheba shudder, and also thank her stars she'd had the liberal, open-minded father and Commander that she did. While Cain could be stubborn and strict, he had also been fair-minded and supportive of Sheba's career aspirations.

"Only reason why he picked most of us girls from Caprica is because he knew he'd need something along to entertain the boys. I got picked because I was cute." Rene managed to sneer the word cute.

Sheba shuddered visibly at the thought that one's survival might depend on how attractive one was. It suddenly made sense why someone like Rene might have learned a few nasty tricks for taking down another human being. "Cute, but deadly," Sheba said, appraising Rene with new eyes. How many battles had she fought that didn't involve a single Cylon? How many of them were still in the Colonies?

"Sometimes they need to be reminded that looks can be deceiving." Rene shrugged, seeing the understanding dawning in Sheba's eyes. "What I did, it doesn't have any lasting physical effects. He's okay. But I made an impression that he, and others like him, won't forget."

"Is that what was expected of you on the Zakar? Entertainment?" Sheba couldn't help but ask.

Rene turned away to put on her jacket, strapped on her blaster, then shut the locker. When she turned back, Sheba was still there, awaiting an answer.

"What do you want to hear?" Rene asked in response to the appalled look on Sheba's face.

"The truth," Sheba said. She had to reach out and grab Rene's arm to keep her from walking away. "It's not like that here," she assured the young pilot.

Rene was quiet for a few moments, unsure what to say, deciding finally on the truth. She needed to start making a few friends and the only way to do that, she knew, was to put herself out there, to trust that someone had your back . . . at the risk of getting kicked in the astrum. Rene calculated she had nothing to lose with Sheba she hadn't lost already. She already had to watch her back, so she might as well keep the attack in the open.

"You know, Starbuck keeps saying that he wants to know the truth, but when I tell it to him, he…" she hesitated, "I think he ends up regretting that he asked. You do what you have to do to survive, you know? At the time when it's your life on the line, or those you care about, you don't really think about how it's going to look to other people later. You just do what you have to. I haven't had the luxury of saying 'no' a whole lot, okay? 'No' gets painful real fast. It's just fracking, right? Doesn't really matter much. It's not about love or anything."

"Oh Rene, I'm so sorry…"

"See…that's what I'm talking about. I don't want your pity. I did what I had to do. I'm not a victim, I'm a survivor. I can take it." Rene stepped away from Sheba and headed for the corridor.

Starbuck was waiting for her in the corridor, arms crossed and no smile. Rene was beginning to learn that Starbuck without a smile was not a good thing. It meant she wasn't on the inside anymore, but relegated back to being an outsider.

"I'm sorry," she readily offered up. The words didn't cost anything, she reasoned to herself. "I felt I needed to get my point across quickly. I…things are different where I'm from."

"I know," Starbuck answered. But that was all he said as he escorted her back to the briefing room. I left her feeling worried.

This time she took the stage and no one interrupted her. They listened and took note of the complicated patterns based on musical timing, placement of rhythm, choruses, bridges and harmonies. They wrote down the key phrases in the songs that indicated a shift in the patterns, that certain beginnings to a song indicated certain patterns. She fielded questions easily, and she felt most of them understood and could probably run an easy pattern.

It was Apollo that suggested it was time for the simulators. There was only so much explaining that could be done with pilots. Most were hands on learners, relying on visual demonstrations to get the point. As Strike Captain, Apollo insisted that he go first, with Rene in the adjoining simulator to offer guidance. She asked the tech on duty to load up the first program on the datapad she handed him, before sliding into the cockpit. The mine pattern was displayed for all to view on the various monitors around the room. Music began to play from the speakers that Rene had requested be installed. It was an old song from back when Starbuck was in the academy, "Little Runaway" . He chuckled at the words, noting the irony was not lost on him, or Athena and Apollo.

Rene easily flew through the mine field, no hesitation in her movements, a fluid run. Starbuck was impressed. Apollo made it half way through the field before he miscalculated and clipped a mine, exploding into a thousand simulated pieces.

"Not bad, Sir, for a first time," Rene offered up as a compliment. "Did you see where you got off on your timing, Sir?"

"Yes, I believe so, Lieutenant. Not as easy as it looks and yet, you are right. It's all in the timing. Let's go again."

"Yes, Sir."

On the second run through, Apollo successfully cleared the field, and insisted on another try to make sure it had not been luck. As the two ran the field again, Boomer leaned over and nudged Starbuck.

"Is it just me, or are her eyes closed?"

"Are you serious?" Sheba asked having overheard.

Starbuck watched Rene instead of the monitors and saw how she would line up her Viper before each run of the pattern, but once in the midst of the mine field, he swore Boomer was right. She'd close her eyes, and her lips moved, singing along to the song.

"She's got the timing down." Starbuck said aloud, impressed once more.

Boomer shook his head. "Lots of practice, or the fact she designed it?"

"Both probably. This would work for us, you know. Put one of these fields at the rear of the fleet. It would at least give us some extra time to scramble fighters, and maybe wipe out half of their attack force. We wouldn't be so outnumbered every time." Starbuck thought out loud.

"We've got our work cut out for us. I predict we're going to have to fight for simulator time."

"Already have my name on the list." Starbuck kept his eyes on Rene, noting again Boomer was right. She was flying with her eyes closed. "Bojay's next, right?"

"We all agreed. In fact, the bets are already being taken he'll lose it before he's halfway through." Boomer smiled a rare wicked grin. "Want to know the odds on you?"

"Don't tell me you bet against me, buddy?"

"Your 'fly-by-the-seat-of-the pants' style is no match for this kind of timing. Don't worry, I'll buy you a drink with my winnings." Boomer said, clapping Starbuck on the back.

"Um, Starbuck, there's something Rene told me I thought you should know," Sheba leaned closer, lowering her voice. "In the locker room she talked about when they were first rescued, Dante didn't rescue her for her flying abilities."

"Figured you two had a talk, or a fight. I wasn't sure which it was going to be." Starbuck said, acknowledging Sheba's temper that was nearly as legendary as his own.

"I was tempted, but then she told me something that made me change my mind. She said something about Dante having picked up most of the girls from Caprica for…her words not mine…for entertainment. That he knew the boys would need something along to keep them …I swear Starbuck, she used the word 'entertained'."

Starbuck felt his blood begin to boil, and that urge to punch something flooded his senses.

Boomer commented, "You don't think he really did that, do you?"

"You saw him in action, Boomer. You tell me." Starbuck took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Dante wasn't here to pummel. Starbuck's rage would be misplaced and misunderstood. He didn't doubt Rene's words, not one bit. He shuddered to think what exactly her words meant. Starbuck's imagination was too active to dwell on the thought for too long, or he would have to destroy something. He made an effort to make his words cool and casual, hoping it would contain the anger that was rising inside him. "Did she say anything else?"

"Just something about how it was just fracking and not a big deal," Sheba swallowed in disgust. "I knew the man and he was, and is a chauvinistic Boray. But what she is suggesting is perverted."

Boomer spoke before Starbuck could think of anything to say that didn't involve obscenities. "Not unheard of though. In our own past Socialators were often brought along on long range missions for the same purpose. Not that I agree with it," he quickly added in response to the look of outrage on Sheba's face. "Don't hit me, but I can see the logic. Pilots tend to be male, and the Zakar is a battlecruiser. Its sole purpose is to carry pilots and Vipers. If he wanted to rebuild our civilization, a ship full of male warriors isn't going to get the job done."

"Yeah, I can see your point Boomer, but seeing the logic and living it are two different things. Maybe because you're a male, you don't understand. To know you're only purpose is to be …" Sheba nearly choked on the words "breeding stock is….fracked up."

Starbuck nodded agreeing.

"But she didn't talk about being rescued to rebuild the population," Sheba continued. "She used the word 'entertainment'. That is something completely different."

Starbuck felt the bile rising again, choking off his words.

Their conversation was interrupted as Bojay took the simulator cockpit, and bets were being called out.

"Alright kid, let a real pilot show you how it's done."

"After you, hot shot," Rene said, backing off her simulated Viper from the field. "Run program two."

The mines shifted to a new pattern, and Bojay took a moment to scan the field. He moved to make his run, but Rene stopped him. "Unless you know the song, I'd wait for it to play through once."

"Kid, I've been dancing since before you crawled." He sped forward, making it through on the first try.

"Nice, very nice," she offered as a compliment. "Now let's see you do that with a real pattern. Run program 6."

The mines shifted again, and doubled in number. Another song began to play and Bojay laughed. "No problem kid, no problem." It took him a bit longer that time, as he had to pause midway through and reorient his Viper and recapture the timing, but he cleared the field without a mishap.

"Impressive," Rene offered. "Want to try some combat?"

"You're on," Bojay said, as the simulator reset for the same minefield, only this time with six Cylon raiders behind them. "Oh, this should be fun, I'll take them high, you take them low as that is your specialty, low blows."

Rene laughed, "Nice to know your personality isn't a reflection of your abilities. Let's fly!"

Starbuck watched the interchange between Rene and Bojay and felt a stab of what he noted briefly was jealousy. "I'm next," he announced to the room. If she thought that was flying, he wanted to show her the real thing.


	17. Chapter 16

It had been a while since a day ended with everyone groaning that duty was done. They had all seemed to enjoy the time in the simulators, going head to head against each other and challenging Rene to come up with more intricate mine patterns. It had become a challenging game. Most had been able to at least maneuver the easy patterns, about half the intermediate patterns, and a select few had succeeded at the expert level. Starbuck was proud to say he was one of the few. He wasn't quite sure how he did it, nor could he explain to anyone else how it was done, but in true Starbuckian flare, he did it each time.

They were all flying high when it came time to end the day and get some dinner. The mess hall was abuzz in pleasant conversation. As Starbuck sent Sheba and Rene to find a table while he and Apollo went to get the trays of food, Starbuck observed how the two women seemed to have become friends. Despite its rocking beginnings, the day had been a good one. Starbuck thought he was making progress with Rene as far as showing her that things were good on the Galactica. A few more days like this one and she'd want to stay and get away from her psychotic Commander.

Starbuck and Apollo came back with trays for the ladies, as others took their seats at the table. Starbuck set the tray in front of Rene, turning to finish his conversation with Apollo.

"Well, since we can program in patterns, it would make sense that they could travel along in that set pattern," Starbuck argued.

"But it would be also be a marker to the Cylons of our presence," Apollo countered.

"Dante's not hiding, why should we?" Starbuck reasoned. He looked to Rene for backup on his point. He did a double take when he noticed Rene was sitting completely still staring at her plate with a horrified look on her face. "Rene, what's wrong?"

"Is this a joke?" Her eyes were glued to her plate.

"Uh no, it's dinner. Protein squares, not like last night's feast, but it meets the military parameters of primaries." Starbuck answered.

"Frack me," she said as she suddenly scrambled to back away from the table, her legs getting tangled up in the bench and those of the others around her. Starbuck reached out to catch her as she nearly toppled over backwards.

"Hey, what's wrong? Its just dinner." He noticed that she was breathing hard, as if she was truly frightened.

"I can't eat that." She said, still trying to escape from it like it was an Ovion meal in front of her instead of a simple protein square.

"So don't eat it. It's not like it's going to bite you back. Hey!" he yelled to get her attention. She tore her eyes away from her plate to finally meet his. "What's wrong? I can't read your mind. Help me out here."

She nodded, and then looked around at the others at the table. She took them all in, noting their puzzled faces. "Sorry," She took a very deliberate and slow breathe. "It's just….it's not exactly a pleasant story. Sorry."

"Okay, so we've been warned. We're all adults here, and nothing is going to make this meal any worse than it already is. Believe me, they've done their worst."

She nodded again as she looked back to Starbuck. She sighed, and began, "On the Zakar, when we first left the colonies, about two sectons into the journey we ran out of food. One secton went by, two, then three, still no food. Sometime during the fourth secton a couple of people died. I'm not sure how, or why, I just know…" She swallowed again before going on. "That night we had food. Little gray protein squares that everyone was convinced were made from the dead." She reached out and gently pushed the tray as far away from her as she could. "I'm not that hungry."

While everyone within earshot looked at their own meal with new eyes, Starbuck just chuckled. "I wasn't that hungry myself. We'll see you guys in the OC." Starbuck easily extricated himself from the bench, then reached down and offered his hand to help Rene stand up.

"Thank you," she whispered as they exited the mess hall.

"No, thank you. I didn't think you'd actually explain what was wrong."

"I almost didn't, but…" she chuckled to herself, "I realized how stupid I probably looked, afraid of a dinner plate."

"Well, it did look odd. But it doesn't now that you have explained it. Do you really think Dante cannibalized your dead?" Starbuck reached to hold her hand as they walked towards the OC.

"I don't know. Most believed it."

"But did you believe it?" Starbuck asked, wondering to himself why these answers mattered to him. For some reason he needed to know how her mind worked, to gain some insight into what was going on behind the façade she had constructed.

"Didn't matter if I believed it or not. It had been four sectons with no food, and it's not like we ate really well before Dante rescued us."

"So you ate it," Starbuck commented, wondering if he would have done the same, but realized he'd probably eaten worse in his days at the Academy.

"You do what you have to. Besides, I reasoned that there was way more food than could come from a couple of bodies. I figured Dante had held some food back until things were really desperate. Now keep in mind, he didn't do anything to dispel those rumors."

"And you want to go back to that kind of commander? I'm beginning to wonder about your tastes." The sarcasm was thick in Starbuck's voice.

"I didn't say I wanted to go back," she said pulling on his hand until he stopped and spun towards her. "That was fun flying with you, even if it was only a simulator." She smiled at him as she reached up with her other hand, wrapping it around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Starbuck didn't resist, even though it was probably not the best place to be kissing the young pilot. Anyone could walk by, and some part of his mind whispered that he should have that talk with Cassie fairly soon, before someone else told her. But tonight was not the night for that conversation. He'd just have to hope his luck held, besides, Cassie rejected him, he reasoned.

But he still kept the kiss light, pulling back before things could get out of hand. They were in enemy territory, otherwise known as a public corridor. "So," he caressed her hand, "Shall we head into the OC for a drink. You deserve it after all the work you did today."

She nodded, and then looked at the door of the OC as if it was the portal to the salt mines of Hades. She looked back to Starbuck, "I don't think I can face them anymore today. Not after the triad game and…You know, I have a bottle in my viper. Maybe we could go some place quiet, some place with just you and me."

"And where would that be?" Starbuck asked, intrigued by the prospect. He briefly thought of the celestial dome, but he also knew the chance of being discovered there was pretty high. He, Apollo and Boomer hadn't actually worked out a schedule or anything, but they had an unspoken agreement that it could only be used for special occasions. Each man knew the others probably broke the agreement on numerous occasions, so they tried to keep each other aware of the other's dating routines. Starbuck figured that Apollo was due to take Sheba there anytime, or Boomer might have it booked for he and Dietra since they were now dating exclusively. It was a good bet that one or the other would stumble upon Starbuck and Rene, and he wasn't ready for that yet.

"I know a few places," Rene said, leaning in, tracing a finger along the edge of his tunic collar, before running it down his chest to his belt buckle. When he lowered his eyes to follow the path she traced, she rose up on tiptoes to kiss him again.

"Mmmm….really? You know a few places I don't on my Battlestar? I find that hard to believe."

"So do I have to convince you?" She licked her lips, and batted her eyes.

Starbuck chuckled at her overly exaggerated flirting. "Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself turning it on too strong. You have me convinced," he said looking around to see who might be watching them. "A bottle you said? That ambrosia from the other day?"

"No, something stronger." She took his hand and headed towards the landing bay. It was obvious by her lack of hesitation she had gotten down the layout of the Battlestar. They made it to the bay without encountering too many other pilots. They tracked down Rene's viper, prepped and added to the flightline.

"She ain't pretty, but she's all mine. I just made the last payment six sectons ago." She said, as she scampered up and slid into the seat. She disappeared to rummage around, then popped back up with a bottle of clear fluid.

"Payment? You had to buy your Viper? Your Commander just keeps getting better and better."

"I didn't have to, I wanted to. Means I don't have to stay in the barracks on duty days. I can take her wherever I want. I don't have to share her."

"You're not a big fan of the barracks are you? Why is that?" Starbuck said, taking the bottle from Rene as she hopped down. He uncorked it and took a sniff. "Mmm, interesting. Smells strong."

"Who wants to sleep in a room full of girls. Wait, forget I asked that," she said laughing at her own twist of words and his suggestive grin. "I just like sleeping in my own home. I guess I'm just not used to sleeping in a room full of strangers."

"I can't remember when I didn't," he returned. Orphanages, foster homes, the Academy, it was rare when he wasn't bunking down with a group of other men. Privacy was a privilege that he hadn't qualified for quite yet, and such moments had to be earned or stolen. "So, about those places where we can be alone?"

She smiled and winked. "We're not too far away." She took his hand and led him across the bay to a lift, calling it up from the Service vehicle deck.

"You do know there's surveillance all over here. I hardly count that as 'alone'," Starbuck looked up to the ceiling, remembering a previous incident that had left him a bit sore for sectons.

"Not where we're headed." She led him into the lift and down to the deck below, where the shuttles, landrams and other land vehicles were stored. Rene headed towards one of the landrams and tried the door, finding it open. "This looks nice and private." Rene said, climbing in.

"Lords, I haven't done this since I was a teenager," Starbuck chuckled, then felt his joints freeze up in old age as he mentally calculated how far away he was from those yahrens. For a brief moment he thought about telling Rene this was not such a good idea. She was way too close to those yahrens than he wanted to openly admit. He shook his head and decided he'd just add this to the long list of sins he'd have to account for on his day of reckoning. "It won't go too far," he vowed to himself. "Just a drink alone, that's all. Nothing we will regret." He actually believed he could do it, that is until he got himself settled into the back of the landram and Rene handed him the bottle.

He took a pull and felt the liquid burn all the way to his empty stomach. "Lords, that stuff is strong. Tastes like candy, but burns like hades."

Rene laughed, "Go easy. It's stronger than you think." She shrugged out of her jacket, balling it up behind her for a pillow as she stretched out on the seats. She reached for the bottle taking her own swig before closing her eyes and sighing.

"Long day, huh?" Starbuck asked as he thought back to the Triad game. He meant to think about how hard that must have been on Rene, but instead his thoughts turned to how Rene had looked in her tight triad uniform.

"Yeah, but I know what will make it better." She smiled invitingly as she crooked her finger to beckon him over.

He went willingly, leaning over her as she tilted her head up to meet him, expecting a kiss. He paused, fingering her blonde hair, and smiling down at her. "No one's ever told me that I was therapeutic before . . . maybe that I needed therapy . . ." She smiled at that, reaching a hand up to slip behind his neck, and pulling him down to her. Still he hesitated, seeing an uncertainty in her eyes, before he kissed her.

It was too easy to get caught up in the sudden passion as her fingers raked through his hair. But he was a master of the slow and sensual, leaving the quick and dirty behind some time ago, or at least reserving it for the appropriate occasion. But that occasion wasn't here, or now. Not with Rene. Life had delivered her blow after blow, and he vowed he would change that, cherishing her in a way that would leave her breathless.

All too soon, Starbuck felt her pull his tunic out of his pants and her hands slide beneath it. He shivered slightly at her touch as her hands slipped up his sides to his chest, not quite tickling, but certainly awakening every nerve ending they passed over. His lips trailed from her lips to the softness of her neck, easily locating a pressure point. He sucked lightly and smiled as she softly gasped and then moaned, pressing against him. He felt her hands slide down and before he knew it she had his belt undone and was reaching for the fastenings to his pants. Some part of his mind tried to reason that he should stop her, reset the frenzied pace, but he was otherwise intent on the taste of her skin, nuzzling her earlobe, and the all-consuming heat that was rising within him, making him feel like a teenage boy. It was his turn to gasp as she wasted no time in sliding her hand in and touching him, exciting him even more, as he let out a shuddering breath. The suddenness of the thrill brought a bit of reason to what was left of his mind.

He reached for her hand, halting her swift progress before she went any further, before he wouldn't want to turn back. "Hey," he whispered hoarsely, "We should slow down here. Take the time to enjoy it. Maybe take off our holsters first . . ."

"No, we shouldn't," she whispered, nuzzling into his neck and trying to move her hand further to persuade him. "You know you want to. I want to."

"Oh I want to, but, not here. It should be some place . . ." He looked around the inside of the landram. "Well, nicer."

"I can't think of anywhere nicer than being alone with you, Starbuck," she said taking a little nibble that sent a tingle down his spine. Her hand managed to brush up against him, a slight touch that made him quiver.

She whispered into his ear, nearly sending him over the edge, "See, this is nice." He almost gave in as his body responded to her touch, until she said, "Besides, I owe you for making you angry today with my dirty tricks."

He pulled back so quickly he banged his head against the seat. Sheba's words earlier in the day resounded in his head.

He grasped her hand, pulling it away. "No! Not because you owe me. You don't owe me anything! Especially not this!"

Her eyes went wide in surprise. "Okay," she said, nodding quickly. She looked shocked and confused and Starbuck realized he'd given her a reaction she had probably not expected. Hades, most of Red Squadron and all of Blue wouldn't expect it either!

"Oh Rene." He pulled her close, kissing her again, before pulling slightly away. "Things are different here than the Zakar. You don't owe me. I don't want you to do this because you think you have to, or just to please me, or because I was mad. I want you to want this. I want this to mean something to you."

"It does. I do. I want this. I do, Starbuck." She said, trying to lean forward to kiss him, trying to reach with her hands to touch him, to rekindle their passion.

Starbuck reached to take both her hands in his. "Rene, no. Not like this, not here." He mumbled to himself, before venting his intense and confused emotions, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but . . . I want this to be special, not because you think you have to. I don't want you making love to me because you think I'm mad at you. I want to be able to be mad at you without you thinking that I should break your arm, or that you should have to frack me!" He saw the confusion and now fear in her eyes, and he lowered his voice, as he pulled her hands to his heart. "Things are different here, and you're going to have to come around to my way of thinking."

She still looked confused, but there was a noticeable veiling of her beautiful eyes, as she inclined her head ever so slightly. Yeah, how many times had some guy told her the same. That it would be his way, when he wanted it. "I meant that love making should be just that. It's consensual, Rene, not recompense. It's not because you think you have to. I want you to want me. I want this, us, to be something special, to mean something."

She nodded again, yet weakly protested, "Okay, but...I do want this. It means something to me."

Starbuck sighed deeply, letting go of her hands to trail his fingers through her disheveled hair, tucking it behind one of her ears, and lightly caressing her cheek. "I know. But let me do this right. Let me make this special. You won't regret it."

He leaned in to kiss her deeply. She eagerly kissed back, almost desperate to take the kiss further. Instead, Starbuck pulled away again. She felt like she was adrift in a Viper with a dead stick, no control and nowhere to land.

Starbuck caressed her cheek again. He saw the lost look in her eyes and knew she should be confused. Hades, he was a bit confused himself. . "It's going to be okay. You'll see. I promise."

She nodded, and as he shifted positions she thought he was leaving. Instead he leaned back, pulling her close so that she was snuggled into his side. She let him pull her close and hold her. She rested her head on his chest, just listening to his heartbeat and trying to figure out what he wanted. He seemed content just to hold her, and it confused her even more, but she tried to be what he wanted, to do what he wanted. The game was old, but the rules were slightly different this time around. She'd have to pay attention, and figure them out as they went along. It was worth it. He was worth it. Handsome, brave, a hero. The Starbuck. He would make life here so much easier. She closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like to be his. That maybe for once she could trust those around her, and be on the winning side. If she could win over THE Starbuck, her heart flipped over what the future could bring as she snuggled into his protective arms.

She lost track of how long they had lain there together in the back of the landram. It was hard to judge time on the Battlestar. She'd gotten used to being planet side, and the cycle of the sun and the stars. Here she felt shrouded in a gray veil, a constant level of light and sound. She'd also forgotten how loud a ship could be with its constant hum of the motors and the buzz of activity. It filled her ears and she found herself trying to locate where the sounds were coming from, only to realize they were everywhere.

But here in the landram, the buzz had quieted to the sound of Starbuck's heartbeat, firm and steady, a sound she could locate. She could tell from his steady breathing that he had fallen asleep at some point. She looked up to his handsome face and watched him as he dreamed. He looked much younger now that he was relaxed, almost her own age, or at least closer to it. She resisted the urge to run her fingers through his hair. She loved the feel of his hair, but she didn't want to chance waking him. He was smiling. Even in his sleep he exuded an aura of happiness and she didn't want to disturb the glow. Her breath caught as she recognized the beauty of the moment, and the realization that it was fleeting. She wanted to hold on to it, to sleep as peacefully as Starbuck. But with each breath the moment faded and reality lay waiting to attack. Too soon reality was going to get complicated.

She lay her head back down on his chest and went over the details of her plan for the hundredth time. It was a good plan, it just required her relying on others, trusting that the pieces would come together. That was not easy for her. She knew what she could do, would do. She of course had a back up plan in case things fell apart, so she went over the details of that plan again, formulating another plan and another. Every detail carried a risk, but at some point it was riskier not to at least try to get away. Opportunities like this didn't come around every secton. With that thought she knew she should try to relax and sleep as well. Moments like this would become rare. She looked up to Starbuck again, and as she watched his handsome features, she felt lucky just to be watching him, to be with him. She wished with all her heart she could cash in this luck, but she would frack this up, she knew it.

"Ah what the hades. Until then, why not have some fun." She thought to herself as she tried to clear her mind, to go over the details again. Instead her thoughts remained on Starbuck, stuck on him like he had been stuck on her. That had been curious to her, how he had followed her nearly everywhere that day. He was a pilot, he didn't do bridge duty, and yet he had shown up staying with her until the briefing. The day before he had also been there by her side. She wondered briefly if he'd been assigned guard duty over her, but dismissed it easily as guards didn't usually agree to climb into the back of landrams or kiss as well as he did. No, it had to be some other reason. She wanted it to be that he was addicted to her charming personality, but she was too jaded to think it was just that. She thought to the few times in the corridors that Starbuck had held her hand, or kissed her. Each time he had scanned the area for intruders. "There's someone else," Rene deduced, "someone he doesn't want me to run into." That had to be it. He was too good looking, too decorated not to have a girl, maybe two or three.

"So why is he working so hard at me not knowing?" She had asked and hinted a few times, giving him the opportunity to fill in the details. He hadn't. The closest he had come was hinting that there had been someone, past tense, but it was over. She'd have to dig deeper to find out the truth, but some part of her thought maybe she should just let it be. Starbuck obviously didn't want her to know, so maybe it really was over. But then why weren't they half dressed taking a nap after having fracked? He had wanted to, she had wanted to. There had to be something or someone that was making him hold back. She knew she should probably find out more about it, at least to know her competition. If she knew who it was, Rene could find out what he had liked about her, and hadn't liked about her. That would certainly speed up things with Starbuck. But maybe she should just let things be as they were. This wasn't so bad, and he wouldn't be spending so much time with Rene if there were someone else.

Rene debated back and forth with herself over Starbuck, and at some point her body gave in to the effects of her long day. She was surprised when Starbuck gently shifted snapping her out of her slumber. Instinctively she tensed to fight off whatever had woken her.

"Easy, shhhh," he whispered, rubbing her back lightly. "I was just checking the time. We can't miss curfew."

"So how bad is it if we do?" She reached up, playing with a lock of his hair.

Starbuck snorted, "Not nearly as bad as where you come from, but I don't feel like being on report. I've got tickets to the Rising Star at stake." He shifted to check his chrono. "We have about twenty centons. We should get going."

"Do we have to? Can't we just sleep here. This is nice." She tried to snuggle in deeper, trailing her fingers down to the bottom of his still untucked tunic.

"I agree, this is nice and believe me sweet lady, there is nothing more that I want to do than wake up to you at the start of a new cycle. But," he shivered as her fingers reached under his tunic, brushing lightly against his skin. "Mmmm…you do like to tempt me don't you?"

She smiled up at him wickedly. "We could be on report together. Locked in the brig together could be fun."

"Let's not and say that we did, okay? I don't want to lose those tickets to the Rising Star. You're going to love it."

"I love this," she said brushing her fingers across his chest. "Besides, I don't know what a 'Rising Star' is." She touched him lightly, noting that he liked it this way, soft and gentle, teasing and tantalizing.

"Mmmm….tempting, very tempting. But you said you would trust me on this and let me do things right. That means not getting in trouble for missing curfew, understood?"

Rene pouted and trailed her fingers down his chest and out from under his tunic. She registered how his pupils went wide in arousal in response to her pout. "Meany," she purred and felt him shiver beneath her. She thought to herself that if she truly pushed it, he would easily give in to her temptations. It was not his own motives that were holding him back. It had to be someone else. She decided to let him think he had gotten his way. He seemed to like being in charge, so she'd let him think he was in charge.

"Adama will skin me alive if we both turn up AWOL," he said, but he still hadn't made a move to disentangle himself from their comfortable position.

Rene knew he had a point, and for now she was on the good side of the commander. No need to jeopardize that just yet. "Alright," she said, dropping all pretenses. She moved to get up, but Starbuck held her tight. She looked up to him and saw the passion in his eyes. He pulled her to him and kissed her so deeply it left her breathless with her head swimming. When he gently pulled away, it was his turn to smile wickedly as Rene tried to catch her breath.

"It will be worth it," Starbuck said.

All Rene could say in return was a mumbled "uh huh" as she vaguely wondered who had played whom.

She left her thoughts all tangled up as they got themselves put back together and exited the landram. It was a nice feeling, and she decided not to fight it. She let him hold her hand and lead her back to the barracks. She let him think that she was headed off to sleep. She did as she was told and made curfew. She lay in her bunk and waited for the glow to fade. "He is good," she thought to herself as it took nearly a centaur before she was ready to shift her mind to other topics and a task that needed to be done.

Sneaking out of the barracks was easy. Most of the female pilots had been asleep when she had come in, so few noticed that Rene had crawled into her bunk in her uniform. After the centaur, all were asleep and Rene easily slipped out without disturbing anyone. The corridors were empty and she had no problem locating what she needed as she got closer to the hangar bay, an empty office with a computer terminal still logged in under someone else's code. She was pleased to see things weren't so different here as the Zakar. Mechanics were notoriously lazy about logging off, regardless of their command. Getting in had been the biggest obstacle. Once in, she knew the back doors to gain further access, provided things had not changed too much since the destruction. What she needed wasn't too secret. It should be easy to find, and she was successful.

She pulled the datapad from her jacket inner pocket, entering the information as it scrolled across the screen. "Rising Star Dimensions….Celestra Dimensions…..Colonial Movers Dimensions….Galactica Dimensions…."


	18. Chapter 17

A spring in his step, a silly, involuntary smile plastered to his face, he'd even caught himself whistling under his breath, against the odds, the infamous Starbuck had just become a walking cliché. To make matters even worse, the birds were singing, the sun shining, and the flowers blooming . . . in the ever so unlikely billet of a battlestar. Sagan, he felt as high as a satellite, and there was little hope for re-entry any time soon. No doubt about it, all gauges indicated he was in love, and he liked the feeling.

But to add to the cliché aspect of the day, as he turbo-washed, enjoying the few moments of the day that were somewhat private, he heard this niggling voice in his head, the voice of his internal critic. Most days he would call it his conscience. On those days it sounded like Apollo's voice, as his friend exercised some inexplicable mind control, influencing him even out of earshot, but today it sounded more like Bojay. The voice seemed to sigh and say, "Again?"

He blew out an exasperated breath, as the sun dipped, the flowers wilted, and a smart-astrumed bird flew overhead, dropping its load of reality on his head. He tried to shake off the familiar feeling of having been here before. This was different. This was the real thing! And the truth was he so badly /wanted/ it to be different. He was man enough to admit that up until now he had been content to repeat a familiar pattern, always getting to a certain point, and then irrevocably screwing things up. Hades, the more he thought about it, maybe he'd inadvertently done it once again with Cassie. Maybe, he actually had some deeply rooted, instinctual knowledge that if he proposed to her, that he'd drive her off like all the others. Yeah, his insight was so amazingly subtle, it took until now to realize it himself. No, he wasn't the shallow Viper Jock that everyone took him for. He had an innate ability to find the one and only part of a woman that he could identify, and then use to repel her like a highly sophisticated repulsor unit, so he didn't have to run for the hills himself. "That's quite the talent you have there, Bucko." He sighed, as he rinsed off. Well, at least it suited his image.

But not this time. With Rene he wanted it to be more. For whatever reason, he was ready to discard his image, built up over the yahrens to get him past the constant losses of friends and acquaintances while in the Caprican Childcare System. He'd perfected the air of charmed insouciance while at the Academy. Other than breaking the ice time and time again, the aura of Starbuck hadn't done him a lot of favors in the past, and he could dispense with it. Besides, Rene had seen the real him. The "legend" was just that to her. She was looking at him with wide open eyes, weighing the stories against the man, and so far she hadn't run the other way. "I'm not who everyone thinks I am. I want a commitment. Deep down I always have, it's just no one thinks I can do it." He sniffed in self derision. For a long time he hadn't thought he could do it either. "Well, I can. I just need the right person to commit to. And that person is Rene." The truth of the epiphany silenced his inner critic. The voice of his conscience made him smile for once as it said, "Now we're getting somewhere worth going to."

He tried to scrub the doubts from his brain. He knew who he was and who he wanted to be. If he could just translate the confidence he had while being a Colonial Warrior into his personal life, he'd do just fine. He liked the way Rene saw him. It was more like he wanted others to see him, a decorated warrior, a hero. Lately with his friends, with Cassie, he'd felt like the flawed screw up who constantly needed a lecture on what to do.

As he dressed for the day he thought about how long it had been since he'd felt this way. At least three yahrens, since before he had met Cassiopeia. With Cassiopeia it had been different. He hadn't planned for much with Cassie at first, mostly living for the moment and desperately searching for some kind of human connection with somebody. Anybody. Especially after Athena had written him off, pushing him away when he needed her most. Why was it when he needed someone the most they seemed to turn away…But he wasn't going to resurrect those old feelings . . . He recalled that he had mostly been intrigued by the fact that Cassie was a socialator. Hades, she had to know a few tricks that even he wasn't aware of. And if a guy couldn't indulge in pure unadulterated pleasure when his world had been torn apart, then when could he? He'd thought that she wouldn't expect much from him and would understand his vices. Forgive them. Maybe even share a few. Next thing he knew the two of them were together, an item, and it had felt /different/.

He'd tried to tell himself then that that was what made it special and more real, that it was a more mature relationship. Time and time again, Cassie had told him that his unwillingness to make a commitment didn't matter. It was as though there was an unspoken understanding. While his heart didn't do flip flops, he thought that was what made it a better relationship. No, there hadn't been this giddy feeling, but by then he hadn't really noticed. He'd felt more realistic and cautious about what he and Cassie could be. But now he had to wonder. After the initial infatuation, had he ever been in love with Cassie? Or had it just been an easy relationship to stay in?

"That's the problem with hindsight, Bucko," he said to himself in his locker mirror. "It may be clearer, but there's nothing you can do about the past. Live and learn, I guess." He dismissed that line of thinking as he shut his locker.

Starbuck slid into his boots and strapped on his blaster, ready for another day on duty. He switched his thoughts to things that needed to get done. His "to do" list was fairly long, but most of it was of a personal nature. First he needed to see if the mess hall had come to their senses and had some real food to offer as he figured Rene hadn't bothered to head back there for a meal.

He turned to his bunkmate, Boomer, to handle another matter on his list. "So buddy, you don't have a date tonight, do you? The dome's free, right?"

Boomer had been watching Starbuck out of the corner of his eye. He'd seen this Starbuck before. Oh it had been a while, but Boomer knew Starbuck pretty well. Spend enough time around him, and you learned that Starbuck was a man of habits, most of them bad, but he tended to run on a regular pattern. Over six yahrens as his bunkmate, and Boomer had Starbuck's routines down. He recognized this Starbuck, the one who was full of himself, the one who was headed for a heartbreak, be it his or someone else's. This Starbuck meant trouble of the worst kind. Boomer briefly prayed to the gods that if he did have children, he'd be spared any daughters so he wouldn't have to deal with boys like his bunkmate.

"I don't have a date. But do you think that's such a good idea, Starbuck?" Boomer shut his locker and was confronted by the shining eyes of an over eager Starbuck.

"Actually, I think it's a great idea." Starbuck turned to his friend, cranking up the voltage on his smile. "I think Rene would love the view."

"Don't try the evasive tactics on me, Bucko. I know it's none of my business, or that's what you'll tell me." Boomer paused as he saw Starbuck's smile slide into his defensive glare. "I'm just trying to look out for you, and for everyone else. Is now such a good time to be starting up something with Rene?"

"Who says I'm starting something with Rene?"

"Oh maybe that the fact that the two of you disappeared after dinner and weren't seen again until this morning? And you're looking to take her to the Celestial Dome?" Before Starbuck could interject, Boomer went to reassure him. "Look, it's just the timing. You just broke up with Cassie and things are pretty politically charged where Rene is concerned. Give it a few sectons. Wait at least until we're out of this quadrant. Will you do that much for me, for everyone else?"

"Everyone?" Starbuck regarded his friend. Starbuck hated to admit it, but Boomer usually saw things clearer than he did. But not this time. "Just how did you blow this all out of proportion in exactly . . ." he glanced at his chrono, "fifteen microns."

Boomer sighed. "Starbuck . . ."

"This is different, Boomer."

"Yeah, that's what you said about Cassiopeia, and Athena, and Aurora and..." Boomer watched as Starbuck glared at him, then turned away as if avoiding the truth of the words.

"I'm sure it's different," Boomer continued. "For one she's a warrior and for another she's pretty young. So maybe you should do this right, don't you think?"

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

Boomer put up his hands to halt him. "Okay, I can see that. But Cassie stopped by here last night looking for you. Maybe you should end it with her first before you start something new."

The words were like splashing water in Starbuck's face to wake him up from a dream. Boomer could tell Starbuck wanted to defend himself, but instead he choked back the words he wanted to yell. He looked down again, and ran his hands through his hair.

"This is new," Boomer said, gently placing a hand on Starbuck's shoulder. "The silver tongued Starbuck at a loss for words. Don't tell me I actually got through to you?" He smiled lightly. "Will wonders never cease?"

Starbuck looked up, and Boomer thought he scanned hurt in the warrior's eyes.

"She turned me down flat Boomer."

Boomer watched Starbuck shift again, as if trying to physically shake off the "everything's fine" armor he wore to ward off the world.

"Maybe you just misunderstood?" Boomer offered in a way of consolation.

"No, I heard her loud and clear. I thought, I mean in the last yahren, things had been good. I thought we were going somewhere, you know? But…I guess I should have double checked our course. We were headed in different directions. She made that clear. So I don't know why we need to talk anymore."

"Talking doesn't hurt, Bucko."

"Wanna bet?" Starbuck snorted in derision, remembering how his proposal had crashed and burned, and had then exploded, all from his choice of words. Still, Boomer forged ahead.

"So let her talk. Make this different. Finish it with Cassie before you start up something new. We'll talk about how young Rene is later. One thing at a time, that's how you do it right."

Starbuck nodded, "Rene's not as young as she looks. She knows what she's doing."

"Alright. So make this right. End it clean with Cassie first. Then, go slow. A little time won't hurt, will it?"

Starbuck nodded and looked to his friend. "You're right, as usual."

"Just trying to watch your back, that's all. I'm on your side, Bucko."

Starbuck just nodded again, knowing his "to do" list just got a bit longer. Perhaps he could track Cassie down before midmeal. Get it over and done with and move on.

"Okay, looks like I have some things I have to do today," Starbuck said. "I'll catch up with you later, buddy."

Starbuck didn't make it two steps before Apollo stormed into the barracks. "Lt. Starbuck, where were you last night?"

Boomer shot a warning glance to Starbuck, who returned the look. "Calling me by rank now? This can't be good."

"Just answer the question, Starbuck. Where were you?" Apollo barked.

"Uh, on the Galactica. What's wrong, Apollo? I swear I didn't do anything wrong if that's what you are asking."

"According to Sheba, Rene missed curfew. In fact, she was gone all night. She didn't show up until this morning. So Starbuck, where were you?"

"He was here." Boomer stepped in.

"Don't cover for him!" Apollo pointed to Boomer.

"Hey!" Starbuck yelled indignantly. "I was here. You can check with the duty officer if you don't believe me."

"So where was Rene last night?"

Starbuck shrugged. "I dropped her off at the female bunk room, on time! But it sounds like she left."

"So where was she? Look, I don't want to have to put her on report. I can't have her just wandering around the Galactica."

"Why not? She's a Colonial Warrior isn't she?" Starbuck asked.

"She's a Zakar Warrior. Did we forget that? Your duty is to watch her. So where was she?"

"I don't know." Starbuck held up his hands in surrender. "I did my duty. We spent some time together after dinner, and then I took her back to the barracks in time for curfew. On my honor." Starbuck crossed his heart in the salute of the young cadet scouts.

Apollo took a deep breath. "Starbuck, there are several people counting on you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes I do, sir." Starbuck snapped to attention, giving Apollo a salute.

Apollo winced slightly, and shook his head. "Starbuck, look, you are doing a great job watching out for her. You handled the issue with Bojay and the triad game. It's just I know you. I guess I just assumed from watching the two of you together that you and she had become close. Closer than you should be."

"How close would that be exactly, sir?" Starbuck asked sarcastically.

"Close enough to be missing curfew and sneaking out of barracks." Apollo answered just as sarcastically.

"Which didn't happen, at least not on my end." Starbuck held out his hands as if showing his cards.

"So where did she go?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I just know she told me she doesn't like the barracks. I suppose we could ask her, don't you think, instead of grilling me?"

"Sheba asked her where she was. Rene said she was with you." Apollo put his hands on his hips. "So which of you is lying?"

"Starbuck was here," Boomer added.

"One down, one to go. It seems a feline doesn't change its spots." Apollo was about to walk away, when Starbuck reached out and spun him back around.

"That's not fair, Apollo. I wasn't lying, and neither is she. I'm sure she has an explanation. She's changed."

"I think the bigger question Starbuck is, have you?" Apollo looked down at Starbuck's hand on his arm, then back up meeting Starbuck's glare.

Starbuck dropped his hand. "I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself, won't you? Let's go find her."

Rene was enjoying the fact that things on the Zakar had not been that unusual compared to the rest of the fleet. Bridge crew were bridge crew, whether it be a Battlecruiser or a Battlestar. They began their mornings early, and they loved their java.

She had easily snuck her way onto the bridge during the shift change, taking up the position she had manned the day before monitoring the sector ahead. Ensign Rigel had shown up for duty, and didn't think it odd to find Rene already checking over the scanners. Rigel had offered Rene a java, and they had both settled in to the comfortable routine of the day. Battlecruisers or Battlestars, it was easy to hide within the normal flow of the day.

It looked like the beginnings of a good day, especially when she noticed how far the fleet had traveled. A few more centaurs and they would be in range of a habitable planet that should meet all of the fleets needs for water. She had already pointed it out to the Colonel, being sure to use all of her sirs in the proper order. Tankers were being readied, and today she would be flying escort. She was itching to be off this ship, to see something other than the gray walls, even if it was the blackness of space. The best part of the day was that she would be flying the mission with Starbuck. Just the thought sent a tingly feeling up and down her spine. It would fun learning a thing or two from him. Oh yeah, it was shaping up to be a good day.

She scanned the bridge and saw that everyone was busy with their own duties and their own monitors. She pulled out the datapad from her pocket and on the monitor opened a new file, carefully entering the equations. She entered the dimensions for the smallest ship in the fleet, and ran the simulation. While it loaded, she glanced around again to make sure she had gone unnoticed. Rigel was engrossed in the scans of the planet. Omega and Colonel Tigh were busy checking on the status of the tankers and which ship was in the direst need for water. Commander Adama was busy reading daily reports on the status of the fleet and the agenda for the Council of twelve.

Rene smiled. Oh yeah, things were going better than she had planned. She cast a quick glance to her monitor, still running through the simulation, before continuing her scan of the bridge. She noticed that Starbuck had just entered the bridge and she threw him smile. She was puzzled for a moment when she saw him meet her eyes, but he did not smile in return. Her hand quickly went to the monitor, in a motion she hoped went unnoticed, and she deleted the simulation while still maintaining eye contact with Starbuck. His eyes sent a simple message, "Busted."

Rene saw that Apollo was with him, and he walked with that air of authority that spoke volumes straight out of the book on military protocol. She braced herself and reminded herself of the code that ruled her life. Apollo headed straight for her like a Cylon centurion locked on to her heat signature, and the code ran through her head as a mantra, "Deny everything, admit nothing, demand proof. Deny everything, admit nothing, demand proof."

"Lt. Rene." Apollo uttered it as an order.

"Good morning, Captain Apollo. Hey, Starbuck. How are you today?" Rene tried to sound cheerful.

Starbuck spoke quickly, hoping to give Rene the benefit of the warning shot across the bow before Apollo launched on her. "Good, good. You slept well, I hope?"

"Yeah, great," she answered, and tried not wince as she felt the walls of her defenses fall into place.

"Funny, that's not what I heard from Lt. Sheba. Seems you spent little time in the barracks last night. Care to tell me where were you last night, Lieutenant?" Apollo demanded.

"I, uh, was with Starbuck. Is there a problem?"

"After that."

She looked briefly to Starbuck hoping he would come to her rescue, but instead he seemed to be as curious to know the answer, and remained unhelpfully mute. In fact, if she had to assign an emotion to Starbuck, it might even border on "pissed off". Rene felt her spirits drop as she realized she was on her own on this one. He had been serious about making curfew, and she had ignored that advice. She had learned one valuable piece of information. Starbuck did not like to be ignored.

"The barracks," she said, but had to admit even to herself that it came out sounding like a question.

"After that," the Captain ordered.

Rene chose the safest route, silence.

Apollo let the moment stretch out, hoping that Rene would become uncomfortable and begin to spill. That's what Starbuck would have done, but Rene was not Starbuck. She remained mute as Apollo tried to wait her out. When it became obvious that Rene was not going to say anything in her defense, he broke the silence. "You don't have anything to say in defense for yourself?"

Rene quickly calculated her best plan for a defense. In this situation, deflecting seemed to be the best tactic. "Defend myself from what? What did I do wrong?"

"You missed curfew, Lieutenant." Capt. Apollo flatly stated.

"No, I didn't. I made curfew!"

"She did make curfew, technically. She was in the barracks by lights out," Starbuck added. "I was witness to that."

Apollo turned his frustration on his wingmate. "But she didn't stay there, now did she?" He then turned back to Rene. "Lt. Sheba reports that you were not there this morning. So where were you, Lieutenant?"

"I woke up early, sir, I couldn't sleep. So I took a walk, Sir. Does that break some regulation I'm not aware of, Sir? Am I not allowed to take a walk, Sir?" she sneered the sirs.

Apollo didn't let her anger ruffle him. "That depends where you walked to when you should have been in the barracks, Lieutenant."

"Am I on report?" Rene asked, attempting to deflect Apollo again.

The question surprised Apollo, and he took a moment to process his answer. He was unsure what he should do in this situation. He couldn't simply allow warriors to disregard the rules as they chose, but was he prepared to put Rene on report?

"No, you're grounded," Starbuck quipped, shrugging when they both glared at him. "Lighten up. We're all on the same side, aren't we?"

"Yes, exactly," Apollo answered, "And I expect they have the same rules we do about curfews and barracks, am I right, Lieutenant?"

Rene hesitated in her reply. She didn't want to push Apollo too far in fear he might actually contact her commander or put her on report. But her hesitation turned out to be her undoing.

"That's what I thought," Apollo said in response to her lack of a reply, and casting Starbuck a warning glance.

"Wait a centon," Starbuck said, taking Apollo's glance as a personal challenge rather than the recommendation to keep his mouth shut. "Rene, didn't you say that you don't actually live in the barracks? Something about a house of your own that you built, wasn't that right?"

"That's right. Only when the duty is piled on back to back do I stay in the barracks, otherwise, I'm on my own, no curfews, no restrictions." Rene replied, smiling smugly.

"Starbuck, we only lift the restrictions once a pilot is sealed. Are you sealed Lieutenant?" Apollo asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Sir, I am sir."

Apollo rolled his eyes in exasperation to her quip. "Let's be serious here."

Starbuck interrupted, "Seriously, Apollo, the rules are different where she's from. It's not like we told her she HAD to stay in the barracks, now is it?"

"Starbuck, I am not going to argue semantics here!"

"But the rules are different, and we can't expect her to know our regulations. She wasn't Academy trained. If she ever _had _a handbook, she probably used it to light a fire and keep herself warm. From where I'm standing, that means you can't punish her for what she didn't know," Starbuck reasoned. He looked to Rene hoping to gauge her reaction to his defense. He was taken back by the smile on her face. He'd seen that smile before, just before the triad game when she'd drugged a fellow warrior. Starbuck briefly wondered if this was all a game to her, and felt his anger rising. If this was her idea of fun…but then he remembered back to their previous conversation in the OC. Maybe she was just trying to see where the line was, and how far she could push things. Well he'd be sure to let her know, the line was here and Apollo was not one for playing games.

Apollo shook his head. "Fine. You have made your point, Starbuck." He turned to Rene, "Lieutenant, we have a curfew here. You will be in the barracks, and REMAIN in the barracks during sleep cycle, is that understood?"

Starbuck had to admit Rene had perseverance. "What if I can't sleep, sir? Can I take a walk? I don't want to keep everyone else awake." While Apollo hesitated, finding himself put off by why this was such an issue, Rene dove to the core of the issue. "So where am I allowed to be on this Battlestar? Is the bridge okay? What about the landing bay? Can I go to the Officers Club, or what about the gym? Can I leave the ship, maybe visit some of the other ships? Am I a Warrior, or not?"

Apollo blinked, taken aback by the anger that was rising within Rene. "Yes, you're a warrior, but . . ."

Rene cut him off, "But I don't have full status, do I? Not a real warrior, is that right? I don't get all the privileges do I?"

"That's not what this is about," Starbuck interjected softly, seeing exactly the target Rene was locking on to.

Rene shifted her gaze to Starbuck, "Isn't it? See, things are exactly the same here as on the Zakar. But on Dilmun I know what to do to prove my worth and loyalty. So tell me," She shifted again to lock on Apollo, "What is my status? Where do I stand and how can I prove myself?"

Starbuck began to answer that she didn't need to prove herself, but Apollo spoke first.

"By following orders, Lieutenant." Apollo let his words sink in before he went on. "We have a curfew on the Galactica. If you have trouble sleeping, I suggest you see the Life Center for a sleep aid, or you may have access to the gym, is that understood?"

Rene nodded, "Yes, sir. You'd prefer your warriors to use drugs. I see, sir."

"That's _not_ . . ." Apollo bit off his retort, taking a deep breath, and glancing at Starbuck who had chosen this moment to hold his tongue. "The occasional sleep aid in an unfamiliar environment is acceptable, but if you're opposed to it, then by all means use the gym."

"I'll do that, Captain."

Apollo nodded in return, considering the matter closed, and turned to see to the duties of the day. Starbuck remained, looking down upon Rene wondering once again what surprises he could expect from her. She looked up at him, and Starbuck hoped that her silence meant that she was thinking hard on Apollo's words and she would make the right decision.

"Was that fun?" He asked, trying to hide his irritation beneath his sarcasm.

"Fun?" she said and looked puzzled.

"Want some advice?" He paused a moment and waited for her to speak, but to his annoyance she just looked at him as if she were exasperated. He nodded in reply. "Yeah, I thought so. Well, you're getting it anyway. With the very occasional exception, the Captain is a stickler for decorum. He just drew the line. I suggest you don't cross it again."

He watched and saw the change in her eyes he'd seen only a few times before, as he broke through her cover to gain a true reaction. She pursed her lips and nodded in understanding.

He took the opening and forged ahead. Lowering his head towards her, he said softly, "Things are different here, but yes, some things are going to be the same. I can get you a handbook if you need one. I think you will find our punishment system is a bit more….lenient than the one you're used to, but I'm afraid, the overall rules may be the same. I know I'm the last one who should be lecturing someone on following the rules, but there's a definite time to break the rules, a time to bend them, and there is also a time to follow them. It's knowing the difference that matters. You're new here. Maybe you should follow a few, so that you and I can break a couple of them later?" He reached out and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, smiling when he added, "If you are up to what I think you are up to, now would be a good time to fly under the scanner, don't you think?"

"So why didn't you warn me?" she said, turning her tight lips into a pout. Starbuck saw the annoyed look in her eyes melt away as she absorbed his words.

"Sweet lady, I told you there was a curfew. I . . . uh, believe that counts as a warning. So it's either the barracks, or we get sealed." He flashed her an evil grin. It had the desired effect as she shook her head and chuckled.

"Maybe you could just join me in the barracks. I don't think the girls would mind, since you've dated about half of them."

"Oh, yeah, about that . . ." He faked looking uncomfortable. "So you'd be willing to share me, huh?"

"No." she answered quickly. "I want you all to myself. I arranged for us to fly escort today." She lowered her voice and purred, "Just you, me and the stars."

"Now that's my kind of fun," he said, and watched Rene retreat again, hiding behind the flirtation. He'd have to analyze later what made him chase her and want to yank her back each time. Maybe he'd better add that to his task list, a session in the therapist chair. "So where were you last night?"

And there it was. The defensive walls that slid into place, as she said, "Taking a walk. Hoping to find you doing the same."

"Apollo is out of earshot, so why don't you try again. Only the truth this time." He dropped his smile, hoping that by being serious, she might judge him trustworthy. She hesitated, about to speak, then halting. Starbuck leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I thought you said you trusted me?"

Rene shivered slightly, then sighed, "I couldn't sleep with all those strangers. I just felt like I was being watched, which gee, looks like I was!"

"Okay, fair enough. But had you stayed put, this wouldn't be an issue." Starbuck countered.

Rene sighed, "You win. I headed back to the landram." She shrugged, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I just wanted to be alone, to feel safe."

Starbuck resisted the urge to reach out and stroke her face. He had to settle for giving her a soft smile. "Next time, come find me. I'm the rule breaker around here."

"Deal." Rene answered smiling, thinking to herself, "that was easy. Now I know where I have to watch out. Makes everything easier."

She grinned mischievously up at Starbuck, knowing that he would be on her side. She could trust him to cover for her, within reason, and to break a rule or two as long as he thought he was rescuing her. Well, she could use a hero.

"So Starbuck, what rule shall we break first?"

"Hmmm…how about fraternization? We'll talk about the where and the when on our mission. So when do we fly?" He felt his heart soar at the prospect of flying with Rene.

"Within the centaur, pretty boy. So how do you feel about long walks on the beach?"

Starbuck smiled at the prospect. "Sounds fantastic. I suppose we should get a morning meal before we go. Let's go see if the galley has come to its senses. There's usually somewhat recognizable food in the morning."

"I'm good. I think I'll remain here and see that everything is ready to go."

"Rene, you have to eat, as well as sleep you know, that's an order."

Rene looked to Starbuck with a tumult of emotions. How long had it been since anyone but her brother had looked out for her? In a way it was sweet and comforting to know someone had her back. But warring with that sentiment was also irritation. She wasn't a kid who needed someone to look out for her. She'd been looking out for herself for a long time, through a ton of tough situations. She didn't need a curfew or to be told what she should do. She had enough orders thrown at her for one morning.

Starbuck winced as he realized his misstep a bit too late. He didn't want to be Rene's guardian, but rather her partner. He knew his words had not hit the right target when she spoke.

"I lived on the streets of Caprica City for close to three yahrens. I think I can find a meal when I need to." She turned away to go back to the scanner in front of her, with an air of dismissal.

Starbuck crouched down beside her, cursing the audible creak of his joints, and gently placed his hand on her knee. "I know that. I was just looking out for you, because I care."

Rene found herself gazing into two of the most amazing eyes she had ever seen, and before she could do anything about it, she felt all her defenses melt. She shivered from the sensation of steel walls sliding down her spine. "How do you do that?" She muttered out loud.

Starbuck smiled and winked at her, "Too soon to reveal all my tricks. It's okay to let your defenses down. I'll look out for you."

This time it was Rene looking around, scanning to see who might catch her in this vulnerable position. No one was paying them any attention that she could see. She turned back to Starbuck. She was afraid to speak for fear her heart would leap out between her lips and land in his hands. She nodded as she nearly drowned in his eyes. "Breathe," she reminded herself. "This is a good thing." She shivered as her defenses regrouped and worked their way up to capture her treasonous heart.

Starbuck just smiled wider and enjoyed the feeling. "So this is what love feels like, and I like it," he mused.


	19. Chapter 18

Adama looked upon the scene from his position near the command console. He closed his eyes and shook his head. As a commander, a love sick Starbuck was not what he needed right now. But then his mind went back to the thoughts that had plagued him ever since discovering this quadrant, how harsh had life been for Dante's troops? Left to die as those whose luck was better made it off planet to join the fleet. Then to be rescued by a man who seemed to demand repayment for what should have been a selfless act. Who was Adama to step in and deny Rene a few happy moments in this life? Perhaps this is what was needed to convince Dante's troops to join them. He had assigned Starbuck to the job of liaison for the precise reason that he was good at winning people over to his side. Starbuck seemed to have done his job well, a little too well.

Adama ruled on the side of reason and called Apollo over. "I'd like you to join the mission today."

"I've already added myself to the roster." Apollo answered, glancing down at Starbuck and Rene, in time to see Starbuck stroking Rene's face. "Should I pull Starbuck from the mission?"

"No," Adama answered quickly. "No, just…." Adama hated himself as he issued the order. Who was he to stand in the way of love? Up to now he had been very lax on the regulations when it came to his troops and their love affairs. He knew that Apollo and Sheba were romantically involved, perhaps would seal soon, and were also wingmates. His fear lay not in the problems he might have on the Galactica, but rather the problems that might come as they left the quadrant. Would Rene join them, or would Adama lose one his best pilots? It was a risk he could not take. "Just keep an eye on the situation. The ultimate goal here is to gain some pilots, not lose one."

"Father, I don't think you have to worry about Starbuck joining the Zakar." Apollo said as they both cast their eyes down upon the warriors who only had eyes for each other.

"I hope not," Adama replied, "but we have definitely lost him to Rene."

Apollo felt he should bring his father and commander in on the events of the day.

"According to Sheba, she left the barracks last night."

"And Starbuck?" Adama closed his eyes, afraid he had already lost control of the situation.

"Accounted for. Appears she was alone."

The information surprised Adama, but then he remembered back to the summer he had housed Rene and her brother, how Rene would simply disappear for hours on end. "Keep an eye on the situation," he reiterated. "And keep me informed."

"Yes sir. I'll bring Sheba along on the mission. She seems to understand Rene."

"Good. Don't stand in the way, but…We can't afford to lose Starbuck."

"Oh, I don't know," Apollo mused, "It might solve a few problems, like the number of pilots wanting advances on their pay to pay off gambling debts. Or how often we have to replace air filters in the barracks. Or the number of ambrosia bottles in the recycling, or…"

Adama laughed at Apollo's attempt at humor, "Or the number of humorous stories to tell. No, we need Starbuck, for more than his piloting abilities, don't you think? Besides, who else would have you for a friend?" He jested, clapping his son on the shoulder.

"I am not a six yahren old who needs his father to arrange playdates!"

"No, you have Starbuck for that." Adama added, chuckling as he turned back to duties of the day.

Rene had ended up joining Starbuck as he sought out some breakfast before the mission. She had meant to stay on the bridge, but found herself following Starbuck as if she were somehow under a spell. It wasn't one she was anxious to break any time soon. She enjoyed sitting beside him drinking a java and listening to him talk, something about how much fun they would have on one of the ships called "The Rising Star". She gathered that it had gambling and music. It sounded fun, and Rene had to admit it had been a long time since she'd been on anything that resembled "a date". She'd been spending most of her time with Jake ever since losing him....she winced at the thought. "No, not today. I won't go there today," she admonished herself. "He would want me happy. He would encourage this. He liked dates."

She shoved the thoughts away as she concentrated on Starbuck's face. He was so different from any other man she had ever met. His eyes were the most notable physical difference. They shone, absent of the haunted suspicious look that she now realized was in the cast of the eyes of most of her fellow warriors on Dilmun. It was nice to be held in that shiny aspect as if the dawn of a new day. It was nice to be around someone who was happy, and to be included in the radiant warmth of his smile.

Soon they were on their way down to the hangar to fly escort. Rene found herself to be nervous to be flying with these experienced warriors. She fidgeted with the helmet in her hands as Apollo briefed them on mission ahead. While the quadrant was hers, the planet well known to her, she had no experience in landing tankers on a planet and extracting water for a fleet. In fact, it dawned on her as they broke up to head to their individual vipers, that she had never launched from a Battlestar before. She had no idea if it was the same as the Zakar or not, and she hadn't taken the time to look up that information. While she hated having to put a voice to her fears, she knew she'd better ask rather than take the risk. She waited until they received the all clear for launch, and then for Apollo and Sheba to launch before asking.

"Yo, Starbuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I uh," she took a moment to swallow her pride knowing her words could be heard by everyone, but also knowing that if she didn't ask, her mistakes, even her death would be witnessed by everyone. "I've never launched from a battlestar. Any differences I should be aware of?"

The few microns it took him to answer weighed heavily on her. If she was going to prove herself, she couldn't afford slip ups like this one.

"Sorry, I should have thought of that. Good thing that you asked. The G-force in these old launch tubes is enough to slam you all the way back to the last star system. Make sure you're well back against your seat before you hit your thrusters. Also, a little more thrust is needed to compensate once you're out there. Fall into standard formation after that."

"Thanks."

She launched, agreeing with his assessment on the G-forces. Moments later she pulled up alongside Sheba's viper and waited for Starbuck. The mission was no longer a pleasant jaunt, but now was a test of her abilities. Rene hadn't expected that just she and Starbuck would be escorting the mission alone, but neither had she planned on Apollo and Sheba being along for the ride. She had hoped for maybe Lt. Boomer, or that cute Lt. Giles. Either one of them they could easily bribe to give her and Starbuck the chance to slip away. But with Apollo along, it might be impossible, and she had hoped to get Starbuck away from the tankers and down to the beach. Then she learned Sheba would also be joining them and she knew there might be a bit of hope. While Rene hadn't appreciated Sheba reporting that she had slipped out of the barracks, she also got the impression that Sheba liked her. Well, maybe not her, but Sheba definitely favored Starbuck. She was hoping that it was due to Apollo's friendship. At least she hoped that was why, and then put the thoughts from her mind, feeling a bit like she was back in secondary school. She didn't need the distractions from the mission at hand. She'd worry about what happened on the planet once she landed. Until then it was time to fly.

Starbuck lined up beside her and Sheba. "Hey wing mate, I don't want to be late for that sunset. Why don't you lead the way?"

She couldn't resist the urge to smile. He had a way of putting her at ease. She hit the turbos and led the way, guiding them towards the second planet in the nearest star system. It was a watery world with few land forms. What land there was, was densely packed with coniferous forests. When the clouds cleared, the place looked like heaven, but those times were rare. Most of the time the rain fell and the wind blew. She knew a spot that would fit their needs well. On one of the largest islands there was a promontory that overlooked an estuary. The cliff top could easily accommodate the two tankers, and the mixture of the river with the sea would insure a fairly decent water flow. While the water would need to be filtered and treated, the quality would be better than if they pulled straight from the river, which was high in hard minerals, or from the sea, which was high in salt content.

"So Rene, should we be on the lookout for any unpleasant company?" Starbuck asked, she felt more to break the tension than for the actual knowledge.

"The Cylons avoid this system. Water and salt makes a perfect recipe for rust, don't you think?"

"How often do you encounter Cylons in this sector?" Apollo asked.

"Hard to say. Lots of variables. Sometimes we sight them daily, and then we can go sectons without sighting a single Raider. Base Ships come and go with no real pattern. It has been a long time since we've scanned a Base Ship." She hoped she'd kept things as vague as possible. For any of her plans to work, she needed more time and more information before the Galacticans knew everything.

"Base ships?" Starbuck asked alarmed. "You think you might have mentioned this before we launched?"

"The scanners were clear," Apollo answered. "Let's just get the mission done as quickly as possible to lower our odds of an encounter."

Rene added, "We wouldn't be out here if I thought there was a chance of being scanned. We've planned the fleet's route with concealment as the top priority. Have no fear, Starbuck. I'm looking out for you." She took pleasure in saying the words he had seemed to say so often to her.

The rest of the trip had been uneventful and Rene reveled in being out amongst the stars. Soon the planet was within range and they were within orbit. It looked to be a calm day as they flew over the area Rene had planned for their landing. Rene was marveling that the structure she and the kids had built out of driftwood on the beach was still standing. That had been a fun day, one of the last outings she had been able to have with a group of kids from Dilmun. They had camped for a few days on the beach, enjoying digging in the sand and campfires at night. If they joined the fleet, when would they be able to experience that again?

Capt. Apollo broke her reverie, "I'll land and scout out the terrain, and then we'll bring the tankers in."

Rene interrupted, "Sir, with all due respect, I'm pretty familiar with this planet. I spend a lot of time here. I think I should land first and do the scouting."

Apollo thought about the logic of her request. He didn't like the idea of sending her first and resting the whole mission on her experience, or lack thereof. But he also knew she was correct in the fact that she was far more knowledgeable about the landing area. In this case, her experience far surpassed their own.

"All right, Lt. Rene, take us in. Starbuck, join her," Apollo ordered.

She glided her Viper in to the beach, making sure to pass low over the promontory. Once the landing gear had settled, she popped the hatch and jumped down to the sand. She waved to Starbuck as he flew over, turned and landed beside her craft. He came down from his Viper with his blaster in hand, scanning the horizon for the enemy. It startled Rene. If they encountered the enemy, it wouldn't be here on the ground. It would be in the sky.

She yelled over to him, "It's okay, Starbuck. I've been here hundreds of times. The last time I came I brought a group of kids with me. It's safe."

"I'll keep it out until I think it's secure if it's all the same to you. I have this memory of Cylons and water that I have a hard time getting out of my head," Starbuck replied elusively, while he scanned the beach. He looked up the headland to the landing area. "Isn't this a bit far from Dilmun?"

"Not that far, if you refuel on one of the other planets. We have caches of supplies all over this system."

"So you traipse all over like it's your own playground, is that it?" He tensed and turned swiftly at the sound of a bird calling on the wind.

Rene laughed, realizing he felt just as out of place for the moment on this beach as she did on the Galactica. When was the last time he had landed on any unknown planet, and hadn't felt the need to be on guard? "I'm just a kid you know, I need someplace to play. Come on, Starbuck, the path is over this way."

She led the way to the top of the promontory, and just as she had predicted, there was no sign that anyone had been there since their camping expedition about six sectons ago. She walked to the edge and gazed down on the estuary, where the river and the sea met in crashing waves. She took a deep breath of the fresh air just as the sun came out from behind the clouds. Apollo's Viper flew over and she waved signaling him in, then turned at the sound of the tankers breaking into the atmosphere.

"We should go get Apollo and show him the way up here," Starbuck said, finally holstering his blaster. "This place is gorgeous. I wish we'd have time to enjoy it."

"Well, maybe if we break a few rules, we could. I bet I can talk Rigel into overlooking a few Vipers overdue on patrol."

Starbuck looked to her, "You're serious aren't you?" He shook his head in disbelief as she flashed him a wicked grin.

"What are you afraid of, Starbuck? I thought you said the punishments were a bit more lenient than where I come from. It would be worth it, wouldn't it?" She leaned her head back, basking in the sunlight and throwing her arms wide to the sea.

"Let's just work on enjoying today, what do you say? I bet we can distract Apollo with getting the mission done, and maybe we can sneak off."

"No maybe about it. You guide in the tankers, I'll get Apollo."

She headed down the path to the beach. Almost to the bottom of the path, she nearly hit the ground as Apollo startled her when he came around a bend blaster in hand. "Stand down! My lords, you guys are twitchy."

"Lieutenant! You should be taking this more seriously! All it takes is one centurion to put the fleet in danger."

Rene found herself snapping to attention at the tone in the Captain's voice, and wondering why she couldn't seem to do anything right in his eyes. "Yes, sir," she muttered and turned to hike back up the trail, her trail. The realization triggered her rebellious streak. She spun back to the Captain. "Sir, the landing sight is secured. I'm going to make sure the beach is secured." She stalked past the Captain and had to brush past Sheba.

"Lt. Rene!" Apollo called, but Sheba silenced him.

"Let her go, Apollo."

"She needs to learn to follow orders," Apollo stated, but he watched Rene retreat before heading up to the landing area.

"Apollo, she's helping to provide water for all of the fleet. She ran over the scans of the sector for centaurs, and so far everything has gone by the book. Would it kill you to give her some credit?"

Apollo sighed, "I suppose you're right. I guess I'm having a hard time seeing her as an equal. I just keep seeing the misguided youth from our past."

"Well Apollo, maybe that's why it's called a past." Sheba brushed past Apollo and came up to the top of the cliff in time for the tanker to begin disembarking its crew and lowering the hoses into the water below.

Starbuck walked over to greet them. "They said that it would take about two centaurs to fill the tanks. We've got some time on our hands. Where's Rene?"

"She's down on the beach guarding the Vipers. Why don't you go help her out?" Apollo couldn't believe he was actually sending Starbuck down to walk the beach with Rene. Apollo didn't need to tell him twice. Without a word, Starbuck nearly sprinted for the path.

"What have I done?" Apollo muttered to himself as he holstered his blaster. Sheba came up behind Apollo and wrapped her arms around him.

"Something nice, that's what you've done." Sheba said, planting a kiss on Apollo's cheek.

"If this ends badly, I'm blaming you."

"No, you won't. You'll blame Starbuck, like you always do. And he'll agree with you, then the two of you will have an ambrosia, or play a triad game and everything will be the same as it always has been."

Apollo sighed, "Am I that predictable?"

"Yes, and I love you for it. Maybe we should take Starbuck's lead and enjoy ourselves for once?"

"Why, did you bring piscon poles?" Apollo teased, and was rewarded by Sheba smacking him upside the head.


	20. Chapter 19

Starbuck hit the beach nearly at a run. He had expected Rene to be waiting for him, just as excited as he was at the prospect of a few centaurs to explore a planet and enjoy the outdoors. But when he reached the bottom of the path, she was not there. He scanned the beach, but couldn't find Rene at first glance.

His heart leaped into his chest and he instinctively reached for his blaster. "Rene!" He yelled. He breathed a sigh of relief when she came out from behind her Viper, where she had been leaning and enjoying the view. He holstered his weapon and strode down the beach towards her.

"Well, looks like I got my wish. We are on 'guard duty' on the beach. It's a tough job, but someone has to do it." He smiled at Rene, and was puzzled that she didn't respond as happily as he thought she would. "What's wrong?"

Rene just shook her head, and then looked towards the water. "Let's go for a walk."

She headed towards the water and the hard packed sand. They walked for a few moments in silence, just listening to the pounding of the surf.

"This is nice," Starbuck said, trying to break the silence. He was confused by the turn of the mood. "The view is gorgeous. Why didn't you colonize this planet instead of Dilmun?"

She chuckled lightly, "It has a few quirks. Trust me, Dilmun was a better choice." They walked a bit further before Rene paused. "Starbuck, How often do you get off ship?" Rene asked, gazing out across the water.

Starbuck followed her gaze and was struck by the enormity of the view. It seemed like forever until the horizon when the sky met the sea. He had become accustomed to short corridors and cramped rooms, and the view made him feel a bit dizzy.

"Not often enough. Before the destruction," he hesitated for a moment. Days before their exodus had become a taboo topic amongst many of those of the fleet, as if to call up those times were to wish a curse on the happier times of the here and now. He looked to Rene, but she held her gaze on the sea, unperturbed by his mention of times before. "Anytime I got the chance, I was hiking, or biking or, something outdoors." Then he grinned, admitting, "Especially if there wasn't a chancery handy. It is one of the perks of being a pilot, getting to land once or twice on firm ground."

"I'm not sure I can do it."

"Do what?" He asked, willing her to look at him.

Rene reached down to pull a golden clear stone from the sand. She held it up to the sunlight then held it out to Starbuck.

"This is my favorite planet. I'm going to miss it when we go."

"Where are we going? Me and you or...." Starbuck reached for her hand, hoping it would inspire her to trust him and tell him her thoughts.

She turned to him, and those eyes won her over once again. "Everyone I can get to join me. Out of this quadrant, as far as we can go."

Starbuck was thrilled to hear her decision. He held himself still, not wanting to do anything to damage the fragile trust he had gained.

She looked to the stone again, then held it out to him. "Can I trust you with it?"

"With what, my sweet lady? Your heart? Yes."

"No," she said with a soft smile on her lips as she placed the stone in his hand. "My soul. Don't lose it. I'll need it later."

She closed his fingers over it. He felt its warmth radiate through his palm as light shone through his fingers. He opened his hand in shock, but all that was there was the stone, now cold and dark. He looked to Rene in surprise, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a white figure farther down on the beach.

"Who is that?" He asked, wondering if he should be reaching for his blaster, and yet he felt he recognized the person. But who would be here other than those of the landing party? Had someone also taken a walk away from the landing sight? But that would mean they would have had to pass he and Rene. Starbuck tried to bring the individual into focus, and saw the man, yes, it was a man, raise his hand in greeting. "Who is that?!"

When Rene turned to look, the individual suddenly disappeared. "I don't see anyone? Probably just the light on the waves. Isn't it beautiful?"

"I thought someone was there." But when he looked now, there was nothing but a ray of sunlight glinting off the water and the foam of the sea. "Huh, must be the light." He said to reassure himself. Starbuck felt certain he had seen someone, but for some strange reason he wasn't alarmed by the fact. Instead, he felt comforted, as if he wasn't alone. As if someone was watching out for him, for them, a guardian.

"Would anyone else be here?" Starbuck asked, and Rene shook her head.

"No, probably not. It's kind of out of the way, and usually it's raining. But on days like today, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, you are." He was flooded with a rush of emotions, all of them pleasant. He looked to Rene and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. As they kissed, he felt the stone in his hand, warm against his flesh, as warm as her lips. He gently pulled back, opening his hand to look down to the stone again. Rene reached her hand to close the stone within his fingers.

"Will you hang on to it for me?"

Starbuck wanted to ask how the stone did that, but Rene silenced him by reaching up to kiss him again. She moved closer, melding her body to his. He absently pocketed the stone, before reaching up to tangle his fingers in her hair. As the kiss deepened, he found himself sinking to his knees, and pulling Rene down with him into the sand. She didn't resist, instead bending to join him, needing him closer than ever. His hands fluently slid her jacket from her shoulders, as his lips traveled down to her neck. He found that he was the one now in a desperate frenzy, as if he were possessed by a need that had to be fulfilled in order to live.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that she would be staying on the Galactica, or maybe it was just the effect of the fresh air with all that intoxicating oxygen, but all the talk of taking their time slid from Starbuck's head like the ebbing tide. He felt the connection of their lips all the way to his toes. Their passion was as warm as the sun on his back. This time he was the one that was reaching to untuck her tunic, sliding his fingers under the fabric, warming them on the tantalizing softness of her skin.

He broke the kiss for a moment to shrug out of his own jacket, shivering at the feel of Rene's hands as she helped him to shed the garment, and her lips found the pulse of his neck. She murmured into his ear, "You can lose the holster too. You won't need it."

"Are you sure?" but he was asking about more than their safety from the enemy.

In answer, she reached for the clasp, easily unbuckling his holster one handed, as her other hand reached up to run through his hair. The sound of the metal clicking, clicked something else in Starbuck's head, and he shimmied slightly out of Rene's embrace.

"Are you sure? I mean…" he reached to stroke the hair from her face. "You're so young and I'm….far from my first and…." He looked over his shoulder, "we're probably being watched."

"We're too far away for anyone to see anything. I think we're safe. So who is she?"

Starbuck's eyes went wide at Rene's accurate guess as to some of Starbuck's hesitation and fear of being seen.

"That's not it." He said, shaking his head, and leaning in to kiss Rene again, to back up his words. Rene did not resist, but the passion had cooled slightly. Starbuck pulled back, gazing into her eyes. "That's not it. I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about you."

"You're not my first, if that's what you're worried about," she stated as if disappointed by the fact.

Starbuck remembered back to Sheba's words outside of the simulators and briefly wondered about Rene's first, but he imagined it was not quite as magical as his first time. "Maybe I wanted to be," he said softly, stroking her face, then quickly adding, "I just want to make sure you're okay with this, with us."

Rene reached for the clasp of her own holster, smiling. "Us? This?" She pulled at his tunic, so she could slip her hands underneath "Yeah, I'm okay with this."

Starbuck let her pull him close, silencing his thoughts as she ignited the passion once again. He didn't resist as she pulled at his tunic, slipping it over his head and casting it aside. She trailed her hands down his chest as he easily undid her tunic and removed the obstruction from what they both desired. He released a moan as they made skin to skin contact, reveling in the feel of her soft skin.

He let his head become lost in the sensations, from the warm sun upon his bare shoulders, to the sound of the surf and his own blood pounding in his ears. He felt the sand give as he settled himself over Rene nuzzling their bodies together, worshipping her beauty with his lips. He wanted to enjoy this, to remember this in the days ahead when he felt the claustrophobia of the metal cage closing in on him. He willed himself to slow down, to savor the sensations, the salt-kissed taste of her skin, the sound of the waves, the scent of the hollow of her neck, the warmth of the sunny day, the breeze in his hair, her hands lightly pulling at him, wanting him.

He gave in to her insistent touch, letting her pull him up until their lips touched, sliding sensuously against each other as the waves crashed against some distant rocks. At this pace, he knew that making this memory wouldn't take long, although he would treasure it for eternity. He willed himself again to slow down, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. He nestled into her neck, seeming to only have control of his lips as the rest of his body responded to her erotic touch without consulting him. "Damn traitor," he thought to himself, as he felt his arousal grow. She tugged at his waist band, letting out a small whimper that just about drove him crazy. He was too close to the edge to go back, and her movements beneath him were full of encouragement as she reached for the fastening of his pants.

Abruptly, the earth beneath them rumbled, the sand shaking and rolling as if in waves. "What the hades?" he hollered.

"FRACK!" Rene yelled, struggling to roll from under Starbuck while trying to buckle her holster back on. In the shock of the moment, Starbuck rolled away as well, reaching to see his holster was secured. Rene grabbed for her tunic, and struggled to regain her feet as the earth shook. "We have to get off the beach, now!"

She stumbled and fell, settling for crawling for now, until the earth decided to settle. Starbuck scrambled for their jackets, as he tried to follow Rene.

"What's going on?!"

"Earthquake, which leads to a tidal wave! We need to get everyone off planet now!"

"Is that why you didn't colonize here?! You know you could have just said it rains too much, or the winters are cold. I didn't need a demonstration!" Starbuck quipped, reaching for his own shirt.

The rumbling intensified, and the sound of an explosion could be heard in the distance. Starbuck shifted the jackets and his tunic to his left hand while reaching for his blaster.

"What the hades was that?" He yelled over the sound of a hundred freighters landing.

"Volcano. This planet isn't stable." Rene said, trying to crawl and pull on her tunic at the same time.

The rumbling slowed and finally ceased. Rene got to her feet, looking back to make sure that Starbuck was following before she took off at a dead run for the path to the promontory. Starbuck hesitated only long enough to holster his weapon and pull his own tunic out of the tangle of jackets and slip it over his head.


	21. Chapter 20

"What were you thinking, Bucko?" he admonished himself as he tried to run and tuck in his tunic at the same time, finding his pants still open. "Unknown planet in the heart of enemy territory, and you're half naked, making out like a fracking secondary school kid."

Rene easily distanced him with her familiarity of the terrain. She burst onto the top of the cliff to find the crews of the tankers scrambling to secure equipment. She raced up to Apollo, yelling "We need to get off planet, now!"

"We're moving as fast as we can, Lieutenant!"

"Well, move faster!" She yelled, then ducked the spray of a wave as it crashed into the cliff, higher than any waves thus far. "You're about to have more water than we planned for!"

She turned and nearly ran into Starbuck.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she tried to skirt around him.

"I have to get my viper!"

He reached out and grabbed her arm, "Too late sweetheart. We're catching a lift with the tankers."

"Like hades!" She took off running, nearly toppling herself and Starbuck before he finally let go.

"Rene!" He yelled. He looked to Apollo, unsure what he should do about the situation.

"Go get her and we'll try to wait!" Apollo ordered, before turning to sprint for the nearest tanker.

Starbuck took off at full speed for the path, but Rene's head start and knowledge of the path kept him from catching up to her until they were almost on the beach.

"Rene! What the hades are you doing?" He yelled, as she hesitated before charging into the knee deep water that now covered the beach.

"I can't lose my Viper!" She cast him a quick glance, looking out on the swamped beach and the aftermath of a receding wave, before she started toward her vehicle.

He looked out to see that all four Vipers were resting in water that was rapidly rising to spill into the engines. "It's too late. They're gone." He reached for her, but she took a few steps away from him testing the wet sand.

"Rene, dammit, it's not worth risking your life! They're already swamped. You won't get the engines to fire!"

"Yes, they will." She yelled. She didn't look back, but plunged into the water.

"Frack." He muttered as he debated joining her. The waterline was rising by the micron. It would be suicide, especially with his bird beyond even hers. He chose instead to remain where he was, judging it better in case he had to provide a rescue if she needed it. Even if she made it, it would be long shot if she could fire the engines. He watched her slow progress as she waded to her Viper through the rising water and the shifting sand. She was waist deep by the time she reached her fighter. She quickly pulled herself up into the cockpit, sealing it just in time for another wave to crash into her viper, pushing it farther up the beach. He said a prayer for her as he heard her engines sputter. He knew he should be either racing up the path to the tankers or trying to reach one of the other Vipers as well, but was instead frozen to the spot with his heart in his throat as he watched. The water was beginning to rise up the steep path, causing him to retreat a few steps, but he couldn't bring himself to move from his position until he was sure that Rene had made it.

He thanked the lords when he heard her turbos fire and then saw her pull free from the beach. He turned and fled up the path, his anxiety peaking as he realized the water was going as fast as he was, encroaching on the land at a dangerous rate. He had underestimated the raw power of nature. He arrived at the head of the trail just in time to watch one of the tankers lift off, and felt the sting of the salt spray from a wave that hit him like a cold dash of reality. In the distance he could hear voices shouting his name, encouraging him. He turned on the speed to reach the second tanker, cursing as he found himself wading thigh high in salt water, and it was still rising, insistently trying to pull him back.

"Starbuck!"

He spotted the rope being thrown to him, and with the luck of the gods on his side, he caught it in the air, before a wave hit him from behind. His fist curled around the rope, hanging on for dear life, and he scrambled to find his feet, as he was pushed forward and then jerked backward once again. He coughed as he fought to catch his breath.

"Hang on!" Apollo called.

"No? Really?!" he returned, realizing he was being winched towards the open hatch of the tanker, even as her engines roared to life. Centons later, he was pulled through the hatchway as another wave crashed into the cliff, sending spray and sand sputtering against the tanker's hull.

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it." Apollo said as the hatch hissed closed behind them. "Where's Rene?"

"She made it. I saw her lift off," Starbuck gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"What in the hades was she thinking?" Sheba said, handing Starbuck a towel to dry himself.

He braced himself against the corridor as the tanker broke atmosphere. "She's crazier than I am!"

"Lords help us." Apollo replied. "Let's get to the bridge and check our status. My father is going to want to know what happened to his vipers."

"We may be able to salvage them after the water recedes." Starbuck offered.

"Are you that anxious to return to the beach? That wasn't enough of a swim for you?" Apollo jested.

"No, but I just broke that viper in. And we probably need more water."

"We'll just wring it out of your uniform," Sheba joked.

It was a short walk to the bridge where the pilot informed them that they had been lucky and the tanks were over half full. And that Starbuck was dripping on his console.

"I've contacted the fleet to let them know we had to leave early," the pilot informed them. "The scanners are clear, and it's a good thing too, with only one viper in the air, and that one down an engine."

"How the hades did she take off?" Starbuck said, then asked, "Can I talk to her?"

The pilot handed over a headset.

"Hey, Rene."

"Hey, Starbuck! Why didn't you go for your Viper?"

Starbuck shared a look with Apollo, noting the Captain was not amused.

"Because it wasn't worth risking my life for. How you doing over there. Looks like you're limping a little there, kid."

"This 'kid' made it in the air." She quipped. "I'll make it. I think once I clean out the engine and get it dried and overhauled I might be able to get it to fire. Should be salvageable."

"Rene, I wasn't asking about your Viper," he gave vent to his emotions as his fear turned to anger. "I couldn't give a rodent's astrum about your engines! What the hades were you thinking taking that kind of a risk for a Viper?!"

Starbuck listened to the hiss of the open channel wondering if his rant had fried out the circuits as there was a long pause before Rene replied.

"It's MY Viper."

"And it's your life you risked!"

"It's MY viper!"

Starbuck ripped the headset off and flung it at the console. "Fracking nuts! I do not get her!" He said as he stomped off the bridge.

Apollo donned the headset and ordered, "Lieutenant, status report."

"Where's Starbuck?"

"Cooling off. What's your status?"

The cold professional tone of Apollo's voice chilled her more than the seawater that was soaking her uniform.

"I'm down one engine, but the other two are fully functional. The scanner is clear so I don't see any problems until we rejoin the fleet, sir."

"Stay in contact in case there's a problem. We'll see you on the Galactica."

"Apollo? Did I do something wrong?"

"We'll talk on the Galactica, Lieutenant." Apollo removed the headset, handing it back to the tanker pilot before he went to calm down his friend.

Apollo contacted his father and briefed him on the situation before he went to track down his friend. He figured that given a bit of time, and the amount of seawater drenching his clothes, Starbuck would have cooled down by the time he found him. Instead, he found Starbuck nearly steaming his uniform dry and wearing a track into the small area of the tanker's crew lounge while muttering under his breath.

"You okay there, buddy?"

Starbuck glared lasers at Apollo, barely hesitating in his pacing. "What the hell was she thinking?!"

Apollo chuckled, then checked himself as Starbuck stopped.

"This isn't funny!"

"No, no it's not. And it will be dealt with," Apollo reassured him. Starbuck returned to pacing and muttering. The Captain chuckled again, only quieter, before asking, "So what has you so upset, buddy? That she made it and you didn't?"

"No!" Starbuck whirled on him. "That's not it, and you know it! I can't believe you would even think that I…"

Apollo cut him off, "Don't go off on me. I know exactly how you're feeling. I've been in your place a dozen or more times."

"What?" Starbuck stopped, confused at Apollo's confession, trying to recall when Apollo had ever had to enjoy a saltwater soaked uniform after losing his Viper to a volcanic induced tidal wave.

"There was that time on Paradeen, and there was that recon patrol you went on with CORA, oh and when you blasted into an endless void and ended up in the middle of a Cylon patrol…." Apollo paused before adding, "does she remind you of anyone?"

"Don't even go there! This is totally different!" Starbuck raged.

"Of course it is, buddy. She's even younger than you were. Do you remember all the stupid things you did when you were a teenager? Even I, yes me, old reliable Apollo, did a few stupid things that should have ended in my death."

Starbuck snorted. "Like challenging Count Iblis? Like deciding to infiltrate a Base Ship. Like using yourself as bait to catch Charybdis?" He raked a hand through his hair, letting out a long breath, shaking his head. "Besides, this is different."

Apollo noted that Starbuck's words were quieter. "Of course it is. She's a warrior and should know better than to charge into danger single-handed. You'd think she went to the Academy of Starbuck."

Starbuck didn't dignify the words with a response, other than to glare at Apollo again.

Apollo forged ahead. "She wasn't thinking. That's the beginning and the end of it. She acted without even considering the big picture. Had she been thinking about anyone else but herself, she would not have done what she did. She would have registered the danger to herself, to you. But she didn't. Maybe she had other things on her mind." Apollo hinted to Starbuck and Rene's time alone on the beach.

"Maybe," Starbuck conceded. He looked down to his wet pants, noting that his shirt was still half untucked, and the fastening of his pants was only half done. He suddenly felt the chill of his situation. "So you're saying I should go easy on her?"

"No. Not at all. She's not going to learn unless we teach her. I don't seem to have any affect on her. Maybe you will."

Starbuck nodded with a determined look.

Apollo couldn't resist adding, "Maybe once you get through to her, you can give me some pointers so I can get through to you."

Apollo turned away chuckling to himself, that is until he was nailed in the back with Starbuck's wet towel.


	22. Chapter 21

Rene waited until the tanker had landed before pulling her viper in for a landing. It hadn't been one of her best landings, but not so bad on only two engines. She was torn between being anxious to land to find out what it was she had done wrong now, and wanting to avoid the whole situation. As she watched a pissed and soaked Starbuck disembark the tanker and stalk towards her viper, Rene had a sudden and intense pang of homesickness. Dante had many faults, but his orders were always clear. He had no problem telling someone what they had done wrong and how it should be done in the future.

She popped her canopy, pulled herself from her moist seat, and dropped down to the deck with an unpleasant squish from her boots. She looked to Starbuck and was surprised to see that he was just as wet as she was, maybe even more drenched.

"What happened?" She blurted out loud, before realizing the truth to her own question. "You got caught in the waves."

"Decon, now!" He ordered. He waited for her to go first before following her across the bay into the chamber.

As the door closed, she looked to him. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"I…I made it. What happened to…."

He cut her off. "You are going to go the barracks, get a clean uniform and meet me in the commander's office."

She nodded, but then realized he wasn't looking at her and couldn't tell she'd acknowledged him. "Okay."

She waited another few moments in silence before asking, "Starbuck, what did I do wrong?"

He looked to her, shaking his head in disbelief, letting out an exasperated breath. "What? You mean you really don't get it?'

She started to speak, but he cut her off again, "You risked your life for your viper! It is a worthless hunk of metal. You could have died!"

"But I didn't."

"But you could have! Don't you get it?"

"But I didn't."

Without warning Starbuck growled before he turned and crushed Rene against the wall of the decon chamber. He kissed her, hard and deep, grinding himself against her, raking his fingers through her hair. She was so stunned, she just stood there waiting, wondering what was going through his head, where he was taking this. A shudder ran through him, and he let out a jagged breath, before burying his face in her neck. Instinctively, she arched her neck back, and his lips lay a fiery path of kisses down her sensitive flesh. It was erotic, this sudden change from anger to passion. Raw emotion was rolling off him, and she shivered in reaction. Her arms crept around him, her hands finding their way beneath his tunic as she explored his flesh. She pressed herself against him, feeling her passion rise to meet his own.

Abruptly, Starbuck tore free of her embrace, taking a step back.

Rene looked to him wary and unsure, her mind a whirl of confusion. Starbuck's intense glare made her want to back away from him, but she had nowhere to go as he leaned back in. He began kissing her again, gently this time, before lightly trailing kisses across her cheek, until his lips brushed her ear.

"I want you." He growled. "No more risks. No more danger."

Rene shivered as Starbuck stepped away again, putting distance between them. Rene waited expectantly, but he just stood there looking at her. His eyes were hard as steel and she could not read his expression.

"Okay," She finally nodded trying to break the tension. The door to the chamber opened. Starbuck looked to it, then back to Rene.

"Get a clean uniform. Meet me in the Commander's Office."

Rene nodded again, "okay."

Starbuck nodded in recognition, then turned and headed down the corridor. Rene felt herself shake for a moment, but just a moment before she gathered herself together, and followed him down the corridor to her barracks.

While changing out of her wet uniform, Rene debated putting on her old blue Zakar uniform, packing her bags and launching for home. She didn't need all this. She had made the right decision and taken the proper amount of risk. She was still alive, after all, which proved it. Being a pilot was a risk. Living was a risk! If Starbuck couldn't understand that, well, then forget him and forget the Galactica and….But she couldn't forget why she was here and what she was doing.

So she settled instead for dressing in the Galactica browns, while officially logging on her finger a "number one". One time that she had seriously considered not following through with her plan, but rather turning tail and running. Or was it two? She decided it was one, and if she ever reached ten, then it really was time to throw it all in and learn to be content with the hand she'd been dealt. But until then, she'd draw cards as long as she could, cheating for all she was worth.

Once in the corridor she debated just walking past the Commander's door. "Okay. This is nothing," she reassured herself out loud. "No big deal. I took a swim, that's all. I can't help it if Starbuck thought to follow me. The only life I risked was mine, so what's the big deal?" But she shook a little as she remembered how Starbuck had chosen to reinforce his point about risk and danger. She let out a shuddering breath. It would seem she had gotten everything she had wanted, and yet she was even more confused. None of this was turning out the way it was supposed to, and she had too much to lose if this didn't go right.

Once she was in sight of the Commander's door, her steps slowed. She halted and examined the portal, trying to figure out what about it was making her anger rise. "I didn't do anything wrong. I can't help it if Starbuck didn't think I could make it. I could, and I did. I owe them nothing," she thought to herself, turning an abrupt about-face to head to the landing bay and begin stripping down the engine on her Viper.

She stumbled on her first step as her eyes locked on Starbuck who had seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere, leaning against the corridor wall, arms crossed, as if he had been there the whole time just patiently waiting on her arrival.

"Going somewhere?" his voice was light, but his eyes were still hard as steel.

Rene pursed her lips and gritted her teeth while she willed herself to think. "I have an engine to tear apart."

"Deck crew is already on it. I believe the Commander is waiting for us."

Rene looked to the door, then back to Starbuck. She tried in vain to come up with some smart comment, and one was there ready to fly, when she saw the steel in Starbuck's eyes melt as his stance changed. He sighed, uncrossing his arms and raking his hand through his still damp hair. In an instant he went from judgmental senior officer to friend. The warmth of those blue eyes reached out to her as real as a touch, and once again she shivered.

"Come on." He said softly. He watched her swallow and shake off another shiver. He'd had time to think about how he was going to handle this on the tanker ride back to the fleet. He'd had it all worked out, especially after the words of advice from Apollo. He had prepared his speech with just the right amount of logic and lecturing. He'd worked with cadets before and knew what needed to be said and how to say it. But the moment he was alone with Rene, in a beat of his heart, his speech was drummed out of his head as he realized she looked like a skittish equine ready to bolt.

He hadn't meant to act so impulsively, but as he watched Rene he realized he'd done exactly what was needed. While she was obviously uneasy and looked uncomfortable, Starbuck also judged that at least she was being honest in her reactions. She wasn't hiding behind bravado.

He reached out and took her hand. "It's not going to be that bad. Not like what you are used to anyway. Just a little lecture. Trust me. You'll see." He hit the entry pad and then guided her into the Commander's office.

Apollo and Sheba were already waiting for them, seated about the room and discussing the day's events with the Commander. The conversation ceased as Starbuck and Rene entered.

"Glad you could make it," Adama said with a smile on his face as he waved towards an empty chair. Starbuck saw that Rene flinched slightly at the hand gesture, stuck somewhere between dredging up a smart salute and reacting in confusion to the military informality. Her face barely masked her confusion as she took the seat, perching uneasily on the edge of it.

"Apollo and Sheba were just informing me that we nearly met our resource needs in one trip," Adama continued, reaching for a data pad. "We are sending back another tanker and a salvage shuttle to retrieve the Vipers if possible. Things seemed to have quieted down on the planet for now."

Rene stood up as she said, "Sir, I should be going with them."

Adama waved her back down, "You have had enough excitement for one day. You did a fantastic job locating a landing site, and the scanners are still clear of enemy contact. We should be able to meet all of the fleet's needs for water before the end of the cycle. You've done well and we thank you."

Rene just looked to the commander, then looked over at Starbuck who was leaning against the wall. The confusion was now clear on her face. Starbuck felt the edges of his mouth begin to curl up in a sardonic smile. Rene wasn't used to kindness or appreciation, that much was becoming evident. Adama's style had unnerved Starbuck too at first. He had often wondered when the other boot was going to fall, when Adama was just going to snap and go off on him. After all, Starbuck had cracked the most patient and disciplined of men and women over the yahrens, both as an orphan and as a Colonial Warrior. However, Starbuck had learned over time that he would have preferred the lashing he deserved at times, rather than this kind, fatherly routine. Truth be known, Adama had eventually found a way under his skin, which was a sharper form of torture than the usual disciplinary duty. Before he knew it, he'd figured out he'd been played by the one of the best.  
Suddenly, and completely out of character, he didn't want to disappoint the old man, or be caught beneath his glare of disapproval. That was worse than any punitive measure could ever be.

He knew that Rene was now experiencing that same form of torture. Starbuck nodded to her, encouraging her deal with the commander. She could take it, as she was so fond of saying. Her eyes almost pleaded with him before she turned back to Adama. Starbuck watched her struggle for a reply before settling on "It's what I'm here for, Sir."

"Yes, well, we thank you. But it seems there are also some concerns about a decision you made in the field. Apparently there is some debate about the risk you took to retrieve your Viper. I have heard from Capt. Apollo, but I'd like to hear from you on the incident."

Rene didn't hesitate in her reply. "Sir, I'd hardly call it an incident."

Adama quirked an eyebrow as he looked from Lt. Rene to Capt. Apollo. "What would you call it then? From Capt. Apollo's account, you barely made it to your Viper before the waves swamped the beach. I'm told Lt. Starbuck had to swim for the tanker."

"Well, Sir, first of all, I can swim. Second, I had no difficulties reaching my Viper."

"You were lucky your engines fired," Starbuck interjected.

Rene flashed him an angry look. "But they did fire. And if they hadn't, I was sealed in my Viper and would have weathered the waves until they receded." Rene turned to speak to the commander. "It wasn't an incident or a risk, it was the right decision, Sir."

"I see. I suppose to you, it was. I'm sure you feel validated in that you did not suffer any injury, but were you aware of the dangerous position in which you placed your wingmate?"

"Sir, I assumed, since he's academy trained and an officer that he also could swim." Rene smiled as she made the jab at what had been a sore spot for her since coming aboard the Galactica.

Starbuck was amazed at Adama's patience. Instead of yelling at the young Lieutenant, as Starbuck wanted to do himself, he watched his commander lean back in his chair, thinking of the right words to say.

"So is that what you were thinking, Lieutenant? That Lt. Starbuck could swim and he would have no problem reaching his Viper, and firing his engines for take off? Is that what you were thinking at that moment that you waded through waist deep water?"

Rene shifted uncomfortable with the question. "Um, no Sir. I mean, I just assumed…"

Adama waved off the rest of her words as he asked, "So what were you thinking, Lieutenant?"

Rene tried to think quickly, tried to reason out where the commander was headed with his question. She ran through several answers, hoping that if she delayed long enough, he would eventually become exasperated with her and just tell her what he wanted her to say. But as the moment dragged on, she began to comprehend that this man was going to patiently wait for her answer, no matter how long it took. She tried to read his eyes, to gauge his emotions, but she was at a loss.

"I don't understand Sir."

"There's no catch, Lieutenant. Capt. Apollo felt you took an unnecessary risk. You do not share his view. I'm just trying to understand your thought process, especially since you came through the…" he paused for a moment as he chose his wording, "moment unscathed, and Starbuck seems no worse for wear other than having taken a soaking. What were you thinking?"

She still hesitated, and Starbuck answered for her. "She was thinking about her Viper."

"I spent nearly three yahrens paying it off!" She snapped at Starbuck. "I didn't feel like spending my off hours working in the foundry until I can afford the down payment on a new one! You ever work in a foundry before? It's hot and hard and it sucks! Without my Viper I am stuck on Dilmun and under Dante's thumb."

"But," Starbuck nodded to her words before asking, "I thought you were staying?"

"I…" The question rattled her and she tried to think of what to reply, other than something as idiotic as admitting that she had forgotten her previous words to Starbuck.

"If…..if things work out. But if they don't, I have to go back. And I'm not going back without MY Viper."

Starbuck nodded in response before he exchanged a look with the Commander. Apollo had been right. She hadn't been thinking about anything but herself and her immediate situation. He hadn't even entered her mind. Looking out for number one . . .And she still wasn't sure if she was staying. For some reason that thought alone bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty, Lieutenant," Adama said, before adding in his stern voice, "But in the future I'd like you to show more concern for your wingmate than your vehicle. Your Viper I can replace. Your life I cannot. As for your Wingmate, well, there's only one Starbuck."

"Thank the Lords of Kobol," Apollo inserted with a wry smile.

"I'm irreplaceable, Sir, as I believe you learned when you tried to transfer me a time or two to other Commanders."

"Irreplaceable or reprehensible?" Adama mock sighed, "Yes, I never could scrounge up the price they demanded for taking you off my hands. Something about Hades freezing over and Cylons dancing?"

"Good thing for all of us, now don't you think, Sir? You'd be bored without me."

"Bored. Such a nice concept . . ." Adama trailed off smiling.

Rene watched the exchanged between Starbuck and Adama, knowing she had avoided being in trouble by her association with Starbuck. Obviously he was on the inside with this commander. That perhaps was what had everyone so upset. Unbeknownst to her she had risked Starbuck's life, and that was not acceptable to Capt. Apollo or Commander Adama. She noted the information for future reference.

"All joking aside, Rene, your life is more valuable than a Viper. So is Starbuck's. And I will personally buy you a new fighter if you promise not to risk your lives like that again." Adama said, casting his fatherly look upon her.

She replied softly, "Yes sir."

He smiled in reply and Rene felt she had completely lost her mind. Never had her Commander ever smiled at her, not this way. Dante had leered or grinned evilly, but never had he looked upon her as if he was pleased with her. Rene couldn't help but wonder what it meant, where the hidden meaning was. For a brief moment she felt that maybe there wasn't anything but sincerity behind the smile, that it was just that, a smile. She felt as if her heart and lungs were being squeezed tight, too tight, and it was hard to breathe. She looked down and closed her eyes to shut out the sight of that smile.


	23. Chapter 22

Rene thanked the Lords that the Commander moved on to other topics and soon dismissed her and Starbuck.

Starbuck had ushered her out into the corridor, and they began walking, but Rene felt she was in a daze as she followed him. Starbuck kept casting her glances, but she didn't know what he expected her to say. Like he had promised, it hadn't been that bad at all, so why did she feel like she wanted to blow up something, or jump into her Viper and blast some Cylons?

Starbuck let her keep her thoughts to herself for the time being. He remembered back to his first lecture from Adama. He figured Rene was feeling as confused as he had. He'd thought himself lucky after the first time he'd faced him. Compared to other Commanders, Adama did have a lighter touch, but then again, he had Colonel Tigh to handle most of his disciplinary matters. Tigh was pure military protocol and quite ingenious when it came to extra duty. He'd have to warn Rene about Tigh, but then he reasoned that maybe that was more the approach she was used to.

As they approached the mess hall, Rene's steps slowed.

"You okay?" Starbuck asked

Rene nodded, still not able to find the words.

"So let's get some chow and then I have a surprise for you. You're going to like it, and I checked earlier. There's real food tonight, still bland and boring, but it looks more like food than building materials." He reached for her hand.

Rene noted that this time he didn't look around to see who was watching. She let him lead her into the mess hall. She appreciated how hard he was trying as he pulled out the bench for her and went off to get her a tray of primaries. The hall was nearly empty, but Rene still felt like all eyes were on her. She'd only been here a few cycles, and she felt she had screwed up each one of them. This is not how she had wanted things to go here. By now she should have formed some alliances, gained some information, not spent most of her time having to justify her actions or having to prove she was really a warrior.

Starbuck came back with his million cubit smile shining, but he cranked it down a notch when he saw that Rene was still quiet. "Hey, you okay? It wasn't that bad, was it? I thought it went well. You got us water and, well I did lose a Viper. But they said they could retrieve it and it isn't often I get to take a good bath."

Rene sighed, looking down at the bland fare in front of her. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. I just thought…" She sighed again.

"You thought I could handle myself. Not a bad thought, and I can, it's just, you scared the pogees out of me, okay? I mean, I just found you and the thought of losing you, well…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought. He never wanted to experience what he witnessed Apollo going through after the loss of Serina.

"I guess that's it. Since coming aboard here, you don't think I can handle myself. No one does."

"No," Starbuck drawled, "No, that's not true. We know you can handle yourself, it's just…"

"You all treat me like a kid," Rene interrupted.

"Do we?" He looked surprised by that. "Well, you are young, so I suppose we could be guilty as charged." Then he paused, reaching across and taking her hand, entwining his fingers in hers. "But I definitely don't think of you as a kid."

"Well, I'm not a kid. I can handle myself and do my duty. And kids certainly don't do what we were about to do on that beach." She said, pulling back her hand and taking a stab at her meal.

Starbuck snickered, "Well, some start early . . . but . . . no, you're not a kid. However, you are young, and what we were about to, um, do, young people do." He smiled suggestively at Rene, but taking in her angry look, he added, "Besides, what's wrong with being young? Maybe you should be able to act your age. You don't have to do it all, you know. You can be young here, and expect some back up. Hey, they even back up old guys like me around here." He paused for her to roll her eyes at him. "Rene, you're allowed to lose a Viper or two—Sagan knows I have—and to have someone else help you retrieve it, or sign you out a new one. You don't have to grow up so fast and take on the weight of the whole fleet."

She shook her head at him, "You don't get it."

"There's a lot about you I don't get, so why don't you explain it to me. Like why one minute you're telling me you're going to stay here on the Galactica with me, but the next you're worried about explaining things to Commander Dante. You're contradiction personified at times." Starbuck leaned forward, reaching out to brush the hair out of her eyes, but Rene flinched and backed away. Starbuck sighed, "When are you going to trust me?"

"When are _you_ going to trust _me_?" She returned in a whisper.

Rene lowered her head and for a moment Starbuck thought she was going to cry. He reached out again, only this time taking her hand, before he said softly, "I'm here for you, and I do trust you. Me standing on a beach wanting to make sure you reach your Viper and fire it up, has nothing to do with distrust or thinking you're a kid. It's because I care about you. You can trust me, Rene."

She looked back up meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry. Old habits I guess. It's just this is all new for me. And then to be treated like a stupid kid. On the Zakar, on Dilmun, I'm in charge of people, Starbuck! I run the missions. I lead the patrols. People trust me! I'm not just a kid, or young or whatever you want to call it. I've worked hard every day to get where I am."

"I believe you." He threw up his hands as though surrendering to her case. "So with that in mind . . . don't you deserve a break?"

The words took her off guard, "What?"

"A break. A vacation. A chance to be young. You deserve to act your age, Rene." He reached out squeezed her hand to stop her from interrupting him. "I trust in your abilities, but you can't prove yourself in just a couple of days. It will take time, but in the meantime, why not enjoy the fact that you don't have to work so hard. Why not just kick back and enjoy having some back up, and a Commander who's not psychotic. Wasn't that nice, not having your arm ripped out of a socket, but instead just being talked to?"

Maybe it was the gleam in Starbuck's eye, or the smile on his face, but Rene couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, you have me there. Yeah, that was pretty…nice I guess."

"You know, when I was your age, which wasn't that long ago," he hastily added, "after a good Commander lecture—and I had my share, you can believe me, but none nearly so nice as that one—so while my ears were still ringing from the yelling, I would have gone to the club and gotten drunk, smoked a few good fumarellos, gambled away my pay and someone else's, maybe danced a little, found a pretty girl and….and did something I knew I was good at." Starbuck smiled mischievously.

"Passing out?" she grinned.

"Well . . ." he smiled wryly. "That usually came later."

"Oh, I see," she chuckled. "So what you're suggesting is . . . I get drunk, dance and find myself a pretty boy?" Rene grinned back.

He nodded thoughtfully, as though seriously considering it. "Yes, that would just about do it. After all, I think you should act your age, don't you?"

"Okay, I'll try it your way for once. So, where do you think I can find myself a pretty boy?" She turned dramatically, scanning the room.

He cleared his throat, waiting until she looked back at him. "I thought you said I was pretty?" Starbuck pretended to pout while Rene shook her head and laughed.

"Too pretty for your own good, but I suppose you'll do. I know some place where we can get drunk, but I'm not sure there's much room in there for dancing."

"Trust me," he purred, "I know just the place."

Rene shivered and wondered for the millionth time what power Starbuck possessed to make her body respond so willingly to his demands. She seemed to be under his command. "Now that's a commander I can follow willingly," she thought to herself as she met his smile.

"I trust you completely." She squeezed his hand in reply, enjoying the feel of his strength and the beauty of his smile.


	24. Chapter 23

Cassie had watched the two of them enter the mess hall, the young Zakar pilot she had treated and Starbuck, hand in hand. Cassie knew at once the rumors had been true. Rumors, that's all they had been before this moment, and in her three yahrens with Starbuck, she had heard plenty of rumors. From her first real date with Starbuck on the Rising Star she had known he wasn't one who could be called monogamous. As she ran into Athena in the corridor, not her first encounter with Starbuck's previous girl friend, Cassie knew that Starbuck was not one for knowing where and when he should end his relationships. Oh, he hated to say no to a pretty girl, any pretty girl, and would far rather weave the most complicated web of lies rather than just come clean. And then there had been Aurora, Miriam, and Noday and…well Cassie had lost track. Starbuck had a large collection of messy affairs, most of them overlapping. That much Cassie learned on her own. Athena had filled in some of the missing information that helped Cassie understand and somewhat forgive Starbuck for his ways.

Cassie had been seeing Starbuck for almost a yahren before Athena had explained things to her. It was not Starbuck who told her about what happened between he and Athena, no, he never explained anything. He just dodged and ducked and diverted. It was after Athena had come to terms that things were over between her and Starbuck, and had chosen to become friends with Cassie, that the med tech had learned what had happened. On the eve of the Destruction of the Twelve Worlds, Starbuck had proposed to Athena. In her grief and confusion, Athena had suggested they wait, hold off until things were better, to give her time as she didn't want to care for anything she was going to lose to war.

But Starbuck must have taken her answer as a rejection. That next day he had met Cassiopeia and before anyone knew it, he and Cassie were dating. Well, he never did call it dating or make any formal commitment of any kind. One sectar he loved her, the next he would retreat behind that disarming smile, telling her he wasn't sure he could ever make a commitment.

That is until the other night. The similarities were not lost on Cassie. She had asked Starbuck to wait and he had not spoken to her since. He felt rejected, and in Starbuck fashion, had moved on. Cassie knew she should have made more of an effort to track him down, to talk with him. She knew they could work this out. For three yahrens Starbuck had been content with their relationship, or so Cassie thought. If he wasn't, he could have said something sooner, she reasoned.

But as Cassie watched Starbuck reach out to touch the pretty young girl, watched them holding hands, laughing and talking, she knew that was not Starbuck's way. And if Cassie had wanted more, what would Starbuck have done? Bolted most likely, and she'd be in the same position, watching Starbuck flirt with another girl.

Cassie couldn't take her eyes away. She watched and wondered if she and Starbuck could have made it last. At the same time, she felt the pang of the loss of Cain. It snuck up on her as it often did when she thought about Starbuck. The more mature Cain was nothing like the indecisive Starbuck, and yet the two relationships had been similar. She had agreed to take it as it came, to let Cain dictate the terms, just as she had seemed to agree to with Starbuck setting the pace in their relationship. But then the Pegasus had appeared as if a ghost from the past, and Cain was a different man. She knew the moment she saw him, saw the tears in his eyes, that this time it would be different. Everything was different and he could now commit to her, as he never could before. It had been fantastic for the few short cycles they were together.

And then the Cylons had ended the dream. She had fallen back to Starbuck, who seemed eager enough to catch her. He had always been her hero, rescuing her from a bad situation, whether it be Ovions or personal loss. He had seemed to understand her relationship with Cain, accepted her feelings for him as something separate from their relationship. Or had he?

She knew she should get up and leave instead of torturing herself like this, watching Starbuck hold this girl's hand, but somehow Cassie knew she was involved in this courtship. If not for her, would Starbuck even be sitting there? Cassie had to accept her fate, just as the others before her had watched her with Starbuck and realized that they could continue on with Starbuck's games or they could cut their losses and walk away. There was no changing Starbuck. He would play the game whether you played or not.

Cassie watched Starbuck escort the girl from the mess hall, his arm wrapped around her as she smiled up at him. Cassie wanted to feel sad, upset, angry, anything. She should at least feel like she had lost. "You can't lose if you don't play. This wasn't a game for me." She vowed that in the morning she would track down Starbuck. They would talk and the game would end, no winners and no losers.

Starbuck reached his hand down and helped Rene to climb up over the hatch into the chamber. A moment later, he secured the hatch, and the deafening sound of the Galactica's engines was shut out. She looked around noting that while the room was small and sparse, it was empty. They had the room all to themselves, and after the strange journey they took to get there, Rene suspected no one would interrupt them.

"You're right. This is nice." She said squeezing his hand. "Private."

He squeezed back before releasing her hand. "You haven't seen anything yet." He scrambled up to the chair on the dais in the center of the chamber, as excited as a kid on Yule morn. As he pushed the button that activated the metal shield, he watched Rene gasp in awe. The metal skin peeled away like a woman slipping off her dress, revealing all her secrets.

Rene walked to the window, placing her hand on the glass. "This is amazing! It's like you're walking right into the stars!"

Starbuck laughed at her reaction, remembering how the sight had frightened Cassiopeia at first. Rene reached up to grab the metal struts and haul herself up to place her feet on the railing.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her try to climb to the top of the dome. "You're going to fall."

"This is incredible!" She looked down on him beaming.

"It's more comfortable in the chair you know. Come on down. You could sit on my lap."

"It's like being engulfed in space. This is so much better than a Viper!"

Starbuck looked out upon the stars agreeing with her. The view here was fantastic, and he loved coming up here. Lately he had found himself coming up here alone. Cassie was intimidated by the vastness of the dome and often begged when they did come that they leave the shield closed and just enjoy the privacy. But Starbuck was addicted to the view, just as were Apollo, and Boomer. He had reasoned that is must be a guy thing, but Rene's reaction, as well as the fact that Sheba loved it here, let him know that maybe it was something about being a pilot, the longing to be embraced by space.

Rene hung there for a few centons enjoying the view. This is just what she needed after the mong of a day she had had, in trouble before morning meal, and a lecture by the end. "Not the first time," she mused, "but this was supposed to be different." Of course she wasn't in the brig or nursing any bruises, so it was a little different. Then why did she still feel like felgercarb? She sighed as she looked out on the stars, picking out the one that was home before she climbed back down. Starbuck was right. This was nice and would probably go a long way towards making her feel better. She turned to look up at Starbuck, enjoying the other view the room had to offer. He was looking very pleased with himself. Rene giggled, "You look like a god up there."

Starbuck laughed back, "I've been called many things, sweet lady, but never a god. Maybe a demon or devilishly handsome, but that's a stretch in the other direction."

"If the boot fits," she teased him, and was rewarded by another laugh. "So we won't be interrupted here?"

"No chance of that."

Rene reached for the buckle to her holster. "So I won't be needing this." With a seductive grin, she undid the latch and let her weapon drop to the deck.

"Whoa, slow down there, sweetheart. That's my job."

"Disarming me? Oh, you've already done that," she grinned. "I just thought I'd make your job easier." Rene liked slipping into the banter with Starbuck. In fact, she was finding she craved the playful flirting. She loved to see the bright twinkle that would enter Starbuck's eye. She enjoyed how much he obviously loved to play the game.

"Oh, don't do that. I like a challenge and I take my job very seriously." Starbuck reached under the console and pulled out a blanket and a bottle of ambrosia. "I hope this passes muster. Not as strong as the stuff you have, but I guarantee you haven't tasted ambrosia this good ever." Starbuck looked at the label wistfully. It was the last of the Proteus ambrosia. He had planned on opening it on a special occasion, such as celebrating his and Cassie's engagement. He looked from the bottle to the beautiful woman before him. This was a special occasion, he reasoned. He really could see himself having a future with Rene. He hadn't been able to say that since Athena, if even then. "I guess this is what it means to grow up," he thought to himself, "and that deserves a toast of something old." He gazed down at the bottle again admiring the amber liquid and the details on the label.

"Are you trying to decide which one of us you want to have first?" Rene teased. "I won't mind waiting while the bottle has its turn, as long as you share."

Starbuck came down from the console, dropping the blanket on the floor at Rene's feet. He leaned against the railing next to her, looking up at the stars for a moment, before turning to look at Rene. Her eyes were on him.

"To us," he said uncorking the bottle and handing it to her for the first drink. He smiled as he watched her eyes open wider, and then close in ecstasy as she experienced the Proteus ambrosia.

"Oh my lords," she sighed as she handed the bottle back to Starbuck. "If I didn't believe before, that would make me a believer. Where did you find that?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you sometime over a bottle of bad Ambrosia when I want to remember this one. It's my last." He closed his eyes and took a mouthful, letting it swirl on his tongue and palate, trying to absorb the taste into his soul. He opened his eyes to hand the bottle to Rene, but instead of taking it, she offered him a fumarello. "Now this is a party," he said with a grin, taking the fumarello and placing it between his teeth. Rene winked as she lit the match and held it out for him. He bent down, puffing lightly as he lit up, before taking a long drag and savoring the complex flavors. Leaning back, he lazily exhaled the smoke as Rene took the bottle from him for another drink. She leaned down and carefully set the bottle on the floor before she moved in front of Starbuck, reaching out for the buckle to his holster. She unbuckled it letting his holster drop to the floor to land beside hers.

"And then there were two," Starbuck said, quirking an eyebrow before taking another puff on his fumarello. "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Uh huh," she said leaning back down for the ambrosia. She tipped back the bottle, feeling a warmth infuse her as she took another swig. From feeling like mong, to being on top of the world . . . or at least the Galactica, this was better than she could have expected. Starbuck looked relaxed and in his element, his eyes sparkling with his own particular devilry, as he watched her lazily. It was as though they had all the time in the universe, which was an entirely new concept to her. She took another drink before wrapping her arms around Starbuck's waist, feeling one of his hands raking tenderly through her hair.

"So soft," he murmured, fingering the silky texture.

She leaned in for a kiss in between his puffs. "Mmm, now that tastes good."

"Yes, you do, sweet lady."

Rene smiled a lopsided grin, feeling the familiar haze of the ambrosia begin to color her thoughts and feelings. She laid her head on Starbuck's chest to steady herself. "So are the cycles around here always like this?"

Starbuck snorted, "Full of danger and risk, trials and tribulations? Hardly."

"No, I meant, this much free time. Since I've come aboard, once we're off duty, we are really off duty. You don't have to go and do other details."

"Well yeah, that's how it should be. And believe me, we earned it after the Destruction. I swear the sectons afterwards were a complete blur, and at times I didn't know if I was a Colonial Warrior or a factotum. Nowadays, when we work, we work hard, but most days lately have been pretty boring, that is until you came along. You've kept things pretty interesting for me." He stroked her hair, liking the feel of her head against his chest. He ran a finger down the side of her face to under her chin, tilting her face to meet his. "Very interesting," he whispered as his lips met hers in a soft sensual kiss, as warm and intoxicating as Proteus ambrosia.

His hands reached up to entwine in her hair, as his hand holding the fumarello went behind her back to pull her closer. She melded her body to his, wrapping one of her legs around his. She reached up to run her hands through his hair, pulling him down into a deeper kiss. He willingly bent towards her, attempting to lower her to the floor, when he remembered the fumarello in his hand, and the bottle in hers. He reached for the bottle with his hand as he gently pulled back slightly.

"Let's save this for later." He knelt down, taking her with him as he set the bottle on the ground, and then tapped out the fumarello, before lowering Rene to the floor. She lay back reaching out for the lapels of his jacket pulling her to him. She kissed him eagerly, her hands roaming his body, exploring his flesh, as she tugged as his clothes. He was as eager as she to shed his tunic and jacket, tossing them aside before dramatically diving back in for another kiss. She could feel his muscles ripple in reaction to her touch, and it was oddly intoxicating to know that she was the reason his breathing was becoming increasingly labored. It was almost a shame it would be over soon. She undid his pants, helping to hurry along the process, to get it over with, wondering if he would hold her afterward . . . wondering if she wanted him to . . .

"Slow down," he huskily murmured in her ear, capturing her fingertips as she worked at tugging down his pants. "They don't usually come off unless you take off the boots first," he grinned, pausing to study her intently for a moment.

It was hard to tell what was going on behind those blue eyes, whether he was disappointed with her somehow. No guy had ever stopped her before, or disagreed with a frenzied pace. Then he smiled at her again, and the way it lit up his features, and seemingly the entire dome, made her grin back at him.

"How do you do that?" she asked, shaking her head.

"What?" he shook his head, not understanding. He started nibbling her fingertips as he awaited her response.

"Is your smile powered by fusion reactor or propulsion drive?" she quipped, feeling her chest tighten as he laughed aloud. There was such joy in that smile. Like a child's. Oh, to be able to capture just a small part of that joy, and hold onto it for eternity.

"It's powered by you, Rene," he returned, and suddenly he looked entirely too serious. "And the way you're making me feel right now, I think I could get the entire Fleet to Earth. Maybe at light speed."

Slowly, he undressed her, his lips replacing each item of clothing he removed as he explored her flesh. No man had ever taken that amount of time with foreplay, and it was strangely unsettling. Usually, she set the pace. It was only fair. "Come here," she whispered throatily, so accustomed to getting the deed over with.

"Oh, I'm here," he teased her, continuing to tantalize and stroke her flesh, as an unbelievable pleasure gradually suffused her. He made her feel like a goddess that he was worshipping with his skillful hands and lips, as he murmured endearments and encouragement while amazingly convincing her that she was the most beautiful woman alive. His mouth burned a fiery path across her sensitive flesh, and she arched against him as she trembled with desire. She ached for him.

"Starbuck, please . . ."

Only then did he take a moment to stand up and pull off the pants that were riding low on his hips. She smiled lasciviously at him, just enjoying the view of his hard body as he gazed down at her with lust and something more in his eyes.

"Sagan's sake, you're so beautiful, Rene," he murmured.

"Come here," she told him again, holding up a hand to him, and this time he complied. She trembled as flesh met flesh, and passions collided. He was deliberate and gentle, and she found the slower pace dizzying. Dreamily, higher and higher they climbed, until she thought she would scream with the intensity. She felt as if her hands had reached up to the sky and grasped the stars, releasing a power burst. The energy exploded through her arms and legs, coursing through to her core, where it exploded like a nova. Abruptly, she realized it wasn't painful. It felt very, very good. She clung to Starbuck as the sensation overwhelmed her, engulfing her in a sea of pleasure that washed over her in waves as she shuddered against him. A dam broke inside her, and tears began to course down her cheeks. Some remote part of her heard Starbuck's surprise and concern, as he held on to her and tried to soothe her.

"It's okay. Shhhh, Did I hurt you?"

Rene realized he had to ask it twice before she was able to shake her head no. Her breath came fast, hitching as highlights of the times she had fracked in the past flashed before her eyes, the first time, the last time. In too few had it been like this, mutual and desired. Too often it had been a negotiation, a compromise and it had never felt like this. Never. The thought made her laugh; only it came out as a strange hiccoughing sob.

She let the tears flow, frightened by the care and concern in Starbuck's touch. He continued to stroke her face, saying all the right things as he whispered, "I'm here. It's okay. No one's going to hurt you."

The tears ebbed and she felt exhausted, like she had been tossed up on the shore after being flung from one wave to another. She finally found her voice and mumbled, "Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Hey, you okay?" Starbuck soothed as he stroked her hair and gently kissed her tears away.

"Yes," she whispered. "It's just, it's never felt that good before. I never . . ."

Starbuck broke into a wide grin, looking more relieved than anything. "You mean, that was your first time . . ." He broke off, looking at her in a quiet amazement, then pulled her against him, kissing her lightly. He couldn't help himself as he whispered in her ear, "So I'm your first . . .?"

"Yes," she whispered back, clinging all the tighter, as another emotion burst forth that frightened her almost as much as the tears. She laughed, a feeling of joy flooding through her.

Starbuck pulled back, afraid it was a new round of sobs, and found himself surprised by her smile, the stars shining in her eyes. "Feeling good?" he asked.

"No wonder you guys want it so much." She laughed, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

"Morning, noon and night, seven cycles a secton if I can help it," Starbuck said, running a finger down her shoulder, enjoying the sensation as she trembled beneath him. He knew that he should probably pull back, offer a cuddle so she would feel safe and secure. But the thought of being her first satisfying sexual experience had him excited at the prospect of being her guide into this brave new world.

She gazed at his smile, trying to imprint this moment onto her memory, to be able to replay over and over again in the dark days ahead. His smile alone at this moment could sustain her through any Cylon torture. She sighed, wishing that she could stop time and spend eternity in this position. "This is heaven," she sighed again.

"Oh my sweet lady, you haven't seen anything yet. We have just begun."

She laughed, thrilling at the idea of more moments like this. "So what are we waiting for?" she said, her hands reaching up to tangle in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

Starbuck started slow and sensual, knowing that the moment deserved his full attention and concern. First impressions were important, but this one was for keeps. Rene deserved the care he had shown before, but he found his nerves were alive and his body was responding of its own accord. He forced himself to exert some control, to slow things down. After all, he was the experienced one. Then she began exploring his body in ways that mimicked his own from their last encounter, pushing him down on the blanket and taking the lead in their lovemaking. That fragile innocence and youth mixed with an eagerness and passion, it was a heady mixture and irresistible. There was but one thought ricocheting in his brain, "Damn, this is good!" Before long, it exploded in a bright ball of flames against the back of his eyes at the sound of Rene's cry of ecstasy, and the feel of her body tightening around him. He cried out in pleasure, wrapping his arms around her as she collapsed on top of him. They stayed that way for a long time, just catching their breath.

He kissed her neck lightly as he absently reached for the blanket to cover them. Rene was irresistible, all soft and melted, half asleep as he pulled her to him, to wrap himself around her, his arms protecting her as he gave in to the seduction of sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

He had been smart enough to set his chrono before climbing the ladder to the dome to go off a half centaur before curfew. It chimed much too soon, and he knew as he shifted to locate his clothing, that he would have a fight on his hands getting Rene to the barracks. He briefly wondered if they could get away with being AWOL for a night, but he already knew the answer. Apollo was not for this relationship and he would be watching and waiting to make sure Starbuck did this right. Starbuck wanted to do this right, he did, but she looked so peaceful curled up under the stars. So damned irresistible.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Hey, sweet lady. Time to go."

She groaned lightly, pulling the blanket up to her neck and rolling away. Starbuck sighed, inclined to agree with her. In reality, he wanted nothing more than to just curl up with her and go back to sleep.

"Sucks being responsible," he groaned to himself, before he crawled out from under the covers and away from temptation. He located his clothes and dressed quickly, knowing if he didn't he would be seduced into crawling back under the covers and into the portal of heaven.

He gathered up her clothes and brought them over to her. He kneeled down and whispered in her ear again, "Hey darling, time to face reality."

"No," she answered, still pretending to be asleep.

"I knew you'd fight me on this, but Apollo was pretty clear. You need to make curfew. And stay there, okay." He kissed her neck, tickling her with his lips. She giggled and bent her shoulders up to protect the sensitive spot. "Come on. I don't want you or me on report because then I wouldn't be able to enjoy this tomorrow, and…" he nibbled on her ear, "and the next day, and the next day and…" He trailed his fingers down her side, tickling her ribs as he nibbled at her neck.

She wriggled to get away, "Not fair! Knock it off." She attempted to pull the covers back up, but Starbuck yanked them away. He realized his mistake too late; the sight of her nude body was an even more tempting than the warm covers. He took in a deep breath, bracing himself. He reached for her tunic and attempted to slide it over her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice muffled by the fabric.

"Getting you dressed. I'm carrying you to the barracks if I have to, and I thought you would prefer to be clothed for that, but fine, have it your way." He pulled the tunic back off, kneeled down and took her in his arms, easily picking her up.

She squealed in surprise. "Noooo….Okay, okay. Put me down. I'm getting dressed."

He held her for a moment, smiling at the prize he held. "Mmm, but I like this view better."

"You scamp." She playfully slapped him on the chest, but she stopped fighting when he leaned forward and kissed her, letting her know that he would much rather stay here alone with her. Before the kiss could reduce him to a raging river of testosterone, he gently lowered her to the floor, giving him an even better view.

"Oh my lords. Fine, I give. We're staying. You win, just like you've won my heart."

Rene smiled, and reached up on tiptoes to kiss him again, before pulling away. "You're right. I don't want us to be on report and miss what you have planned for tomorrow, something about a shooting star or something." Rene stepped away and reached down for her tunic. Starbuck couldn't resist reaching out and helping her to dress, just to feel her skin one more time.

"Now this is new for me, a man dressing me, rather than undressing me." She laughed.

"Believe me, I prefer this to be done in the reverse process, but…It's the Rising Star and you are going to love it. Music and food and chanceries and ambrosia."

"The ambrosia!" Rene squealed, as she noticed the bottle of Proteus ambrosia had been knocked over, some of its contents spilled on the deck. She picked it up, finding quite a bit left in the bottle. "Thank the lords!" She took a long swallow before handing it to Starbuck.

He took a long drink, enjoying the liquor and drinking in the sight of Rene shimmying into her uniform pants. "Mmmm, yes, thank the lords."

He felt like he was floating on an ocean wave as he helped Rene down the ladder from the dome and walked her to her barracks. He didn't feel the need to scan the corridors as he leaned in for a good night kiss. He wanted all the ship to know that she was his and he, he had been the first to show her pleasure. He was most definitely hers.

The wave crashed when he crawled into his cold, hard, and lonely bunk. He stared up at the backside of Giles, and debated getting out his ear plugs that helped to muffle Jolly's snoring. He had once found comfort in the sounds of all his buddies sleeping peacefully around him, but tonight he wanted to take a pillow and smother each one so that he could be alone with his thoughts. He looked over at his bunkmate Boomer, probably the only one in the room who would understand, and also didn't snore or emit noxious fumes in his sleep. "I guess I'll spare his life. I'll need a best man for the sealing ceremony," he thought to himself. His emotions began to crest again as he imagined what it would be like, he and Boomer in dress uniforms, Rene glowing in white. His thoughts drifted to what it would be like, the morning after the sealing, waking up with Rene. He closed his eyes, sinking into a pleasant scene of morning sunlight, the smell of fresh mown grass and summer flowers. Boomer's voice made the wave crash again, washing the dream away in swirling cold dark water.

"Cassie came by again. She said to meet her in the landing bay by your viper at 10 tomorrow. If you don't find her by then, she and Athena will be having midday meal with Rene."

"Frack," Starbuck muttered.

"Take it you didn't talk with her yesterday?" Boomer said, looking over at Starbuck.

"There wasn't time. I was busy."

"Yeah, I saw how busy you were at dinner, and after. Did you know that Cassie was in the messhall?" Boomer wanted to chuckle as he heard Starbuck curse again as he ingested that information. He stopped himself when he realized that Starbuck seemed to care that he might have hurt Cassiopea. Boomer was about to speak again, to offer the same advice he'd offered before, but Starbuck beat him to the mark.

"I need to talk to her. I'll find her first thing tomorrow."

Boomer merely nodded, then rolled over to go back to his own dreams. They were interrupted a few moments later by Starbuck's voice in the dark.

"Hey Boomer, I need to ask you something."

"It's late Starbuck. Just talk to her okay? You'll know what to say."

"No, not that. I was wondering, will you be my best man when I get sealed?"

Boomer shook his head. "Now I know I'm dreaming. This is a wild one."

"Seriously Boomer. Will you?" Starbuck just wanted to reclaim the dream, if only for a few moments before drowning in the realities of tomorrow.

It was late and Boomer desperately wanted some sleep. "Sure Starbuck. Sure."

"So what should I say?" Starbuck asked, trying to dredge up the sunshine and flowers, now dim and soggy.

Boomer sighed, "Goodnight Starbuck."

The next morning came too soon for Starbuck, and it didn't begin with sunlight and flowers. Instead it was with the sight of gray walls and the smells of multiple unwashed bodies.

"I can't do this anymore," Starbuck mumbled to himself as his feet hit the deck in a pile of Giles dirty socks. He dropped his head into his hands, rubbing at his temples hoping to dispel the visions that were before him.

"You okay Bucko?" Boomer asked, emerging from the turbowash.

"Yeah, I will be," Starbuck answered. "I've got something I've got to do. Now." He got up and dressed for the day, ready to face any dangers in order to reach his objective.

"About fracking time," Boomer said to himself as he watched Starbuck's features and saw the determination he witnessed there solidify. He'd seen Starbuck prepare for battle before, but Boomer knew this time his friend wasn't prepared or qualified.


	26. Chapter 26

Rene had tried to sleep that night, she had. Apollo had made it clear that her nightly activities were being watched. So Rene wasn't too surprised to find Sheba awake and waiting for her. Rene did her best to ignore her as she went about the business of getting ready to crawl into a bunk for the night, but every time she looked up, she saw that Sheba was still awake and still watching.

Sheba broke the tense silence just as Rene crawled into her bunk. "You have a good time with Starbuck?"

Rene felt any hope of relaxing slide away. Sheba's words confirmed Rene's suspicions, not only was she being watched in the billet, but elsewhere as well.

"Yes I did. It's not Starbuck's fault if I don't make curfew. He seems to be a stickler for protocol."

Sheba openly laughed at Rene's comment, "Oh he has you fooled."

Rene ignored her comment, pulling up the covers and turning away, but Sheba persisted.

"By the way, just a friendly warning, watch yourself with him. He's not a man known for his loyalty."

Rene turned towards Sheba to make sure her reply hit the mark, "What man is? Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I can manage myself."

"Just trying to be friendly," Sheba bristled. "Fine, you're on your own kid. But don't say I didn't tell you so."

Sheba rolled away, and seemed to be falling asleep, but Rene wasn't fooled. There'd be no sneaking out tonight. If Rene were going to work on her plan, it would have to be by the light of day. So far that didn't seem to be a big problem. The bridge crew were understaffed and overworked as usual. They would probably have no problem letting her have a terminal to work tomorrow, and while monitoring transmissions, she could run an equation or two. It would all come together, and besides that wasn't the hard part of all this, she thought to herself. Getting everyone off Dilmun would be, at least from where she sat far off on the Galactica.

She lay in her bunk hoping sleep would find her, but she wasn't used to sleeping in a room full of spies. Rene sighed, closed her eyes, and played out her plan the way she wanted it to go down. Her, armed with a blaster in each hand, storming the bridge of the Galactica. Attached to her belt, a trigger switch to solenite, enough to blow up half the Galactica if they didn't let her take command.

Starbuck of course would have her back, and he too would be armed to the teeth with lasers and blasters. Just for fun, Rene imagined him without his shirt, armed to the teeth, a bandolier of grenades strung across his fine chest. She mentally noted that this was a very good plan. While Starbuck waved around his mighty weapons, Apollo would cower in fear as she inputted the coordinates and flew the Battlestar to downtown Dilmun. Now that would be a fun ride, she thought, a Battlestar at full speed, bearing down on the Zakar. Head to head, it would be a fair fight between the Zakar and the Galactica, but she knew Jake wouldn't let her down. He'd of course have stormed the Zakar with Ari's help. With the guns of the Galactica blazing and the Zakar for backup, they'd incinerate Dante's house and leave this quadrant far behind.

But to where? Earth? It was too remote for her tastes.

She sighed. That was the problem in the whole plan, any plan, realistic or fantastic. She liked it in this quadrant. Dilmun was home, and what that planet didn't have, others nearby did. Rene hadn't explored them all yet, and what she had were paradises compared to anything offered in other quadrants. She loved to fly, but she preferred to do it based on a planet, not on a vibrating hunk of metal. The thought made her suddenly very conscious of the deckplates beneath her bunk, the pings, screeches, clanks and clangs of metal on metal.

Her daydreams dissolved. She turned over and tried to block out the sounds. She reached for her personal player, hoping the music in her ears would drown out the annoying hum of the ship. But after a few songs, feeling the throb of the engines that some how did not quite match up with the throb of the music made her nauseous.

She got up, trying to shake off the disorientation of the sensation. It was obvious she was not going to get any sleep. The naps with Starbuck probably didn't help. They had been enough to keep her going, but she was beginning to realize that if she was going to get any sleep on this tin can, it was going to have to take place in the blue squadron's bunkroom, or in the arms of Starbuck. She briefly wondered how upset Apollo might become if she just headed into the male billet and took a bunk. The brig wouldn't be such a bad place to sleep. At least there no one would feel the need to spy on her, and she would be alone. But she doubted they would let her out for dates with Starbuck. She sighed again and flopped back down to the other side of her bunk, but the bed was too small to contain both her and the sandman.

Rene knew when to concede the fight. She got up and headed to the turbo, hoping some warm water would chase away the chill of the gray walls. It might have worked if it weren't for the fact that after only a few centons, the water automatically shut off. She knew she could reset the turbo and stay longer, but on the Zakar that had never been the "polite" thing to do. She had enough enemies in the bunkroom. So she redressed in the Galactica brown uniform and hoped that her watchdaggit had finally fallen asleep.

No such luck in that quadrant. As Rene headed for the door, Sheba's voice whispered from the darkness, "Rene, be smart about this. You need to get some sleep,"

Rene didn't wait to hear what else Sheba had to say. She let the billet room door cut off Sheba's words. She had to get away from the bunkroom, so she decided to head to her viper, to check on the engines and to see if she still needed to clean out the damage from the salt water. Unfortunately, that task killed about five centons as she found her viper not only in working order, but polished and put back on the flight line. "I could get used to that," she thought, as on Dilmun she would have had to do all the maintenance herself. But tonight, some maintenance would have been a welcome task. Mind numbing, repetitive, and perfectly legitimate way to spend your time late at night.

She wandered her way to the Officer's club, only to find it closed and locked. She thought about jimmying the lock and finding a nice ambrosia and a couch to call her own, but she figured that would probably land her in just as much hot water as not being in the bunkroom. She was annoyed at the restriction put upon her and part of her thought about running through every corridor on the Galactica, just to prove that Apollo couldn't tell her where to go and what to do. She wasn't breaking any rules by roaming the corridors, at least not by Zakar and Dante's standards. So why were things so different by Galactica standards? It's not like she was a cadet or something. But she knew Starbuck had been right, there was no need to push this one. She should just head back to the billet, find something to read, and wait for the next cycle to begin. But the idea of being in the billet, being amongst strangers, and watched by the enemy, rankled her.

If she took the time to think about it, Sheba's words also weighed upon her mind. He was THE Starbuck, legendary for all his female conquests. Rene reasoned that she should probably set her sights on someone else, someone less high profile, but still powerful. There were several in that category to choose from, Boomer for one, or better yet, someone on the bridge. Anyone in supplies and requisition would be a good person to know. Playing games with Starbuck were fun, but it wasn't really getting her anywhere except for maybe a lighter sentence when she broke the rules. Getting to know the rest of the crew would be a bit more advantageous. She could learn to stay out of trouble if need be.

So why wait for the next cycle to begin. No time like the present, she decided, and headed for the bridge. Colonel Tigh seemed surprised to see her, but her explanation that she couldn't sleep until she checked on a few things, seemed to satisfy him. Before too long the shift changed, and Omega came on shift. If Rene had learned nothing else from Dante's training, it was how to be invisible when need be. She found some Java, popped a stim, and blended into the bridge consoles. She sat at the scanner all night, monitored transmissions and reordered mine patterns. She checked and rechecked the quadrants she knew to have an interest for the cylons. They were all quiet, too quiet. She could predict why, and literally felt the Cylons breathing down on them from just out of scanner range, but there wasn't much she could do about it, but run equations and map out scenarios, easy enough to do on a late night bridge duty.

It was near the morning shift change when the scanner reported a contact, a tylium tanker and a shuttle headed towards the fleet courtesy of Dante. There should have two tankers, and Rene knew they had four at their disposal. Omega called for the Commander to be wakened early at the news. Rene waited for the ships to come into communication range, and hoped they had a better excuse for why there was only one tanker. Rene was fresh out of lies at the moment. Commander Adama's friendly smile and cheerful good morning didn't help matters one bit. She was quickly losing her resolve to hide anything more from these people. "Dante is going back on his promises already," Rene reasoned. "If Adama asks, I'll lay it on the line."

But the Commander never asked. He merely nodded at the information and muttered a quick "Thank the Lords. We have nearly reached empty." Then he placed a hand upon her shoulder, giving her an appreciative squeeze. Rene felt her face burn from guilt. She moved away from the scanner, and away from Adama, to take over communications from Rigel.

In a matter of centons the coded communications console crackled to life. "Zera to Galactica, ETA twenty centons to rendezvous."

Rene confirmed the communication, sending the appropriate coordinates. She was pleased to recognize the voice of the pilot. "Captain Crius, you're cleared for Portside bay."

"Rene? That you?"

"Yeah Crius, it's me. Who did you expect?"

"Not you. We'll talk when I arrive, over and out."

Rene was puzzled by his response, and what he didn't say spoke more than what he did. Crius hadn't expected her to be on the Galactica. Something was up, and she had to find out what.

"I suggest you head to the bay and see to the landing," Adama said, "I'll be along shortly."

"Yes sir," Rene replied and nearly sprinted for the landing bay.


	27. Chapter 26b

"Starbuck!"

He turned, his smile freezing on his face when he realized it was Cassie. Although he knew this moment was inevitable, his instinct made his feet itch to run in the opposite direction. He was never good at break-ups . . . which was probably why he preferred to let relationships slowly drift apart, rather than end in dramatic upheaval.

"Hi, Cass," he managed, as she moved to join him, looking around the landing bay for a quiet place to do this.

"We really need to talk," she reminded him unnecessarily.

"I know," he nodded, taking her arm, and steering her to towards a deserted maintenance shuttle. He'd seen the repair crew leave a few centons before for a break. It ensured that they'd be back in at least ten centons, providing him with an "out" if he needed it. "I shouldn't have let it wait this long."

"No, you shouldn't have," she agreed, turning to face him, and crossing her arms protectively before her. One arm trailed up her arm, rubbing it as if she was cold.

"You want my jacket?" he abruptly offered, wincing at the surprised look on her face. "Uh . . . you look cold."

"No," she murmured, dropping his gaze, and getting a strange little smile on her face. "You don't make it easy, Starbuck."

He could see her blinking furiously, refusing to meet his eyes. Sagan's sake, he hated it when they cried. It made him feel as if it was all his fault, which it wasn't really. In fact, the moment was so painful that it made him want to accept the blame, the repercussions, and another black mark on his record, if he could just get past this moment with his insensitivity intact. "I . . . uh . . . didn't mean to hurt you, Cass."

She let out a delicate sniff, looking up at him with her shining blue eyes. "I've been giving this a lot of thought . . . but I think you've already moved on." She straightened her shoulders, getting a grip on her emotions. "Isn't that right?"

He let out a short breath. "You have a way of cutting through the felgercarb . . ."

"After three yahrens, Starbuck, there shouldn't /be/ any felgercarb to cut through," she replied. "Just answer the question. Are you with Rene now?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

She shook her head sadly, reaching up to gently brush the hair from his eyes. "Same old Starbuck. Will you ever stop running, I wonder?"

He pulled back from her ever so slightly. "I'm not running, Cass. Rene and I . . . we want the same things."

"Seems to me that you could use that line at the end of just about every relationship you've ever had." She shrugged in calm acceptance. "Luckily for you, there's always another woman waiting to replace the last one. The Allure of Starbuck." She smiled wryly, as if just realizing it. "You're like an addictive drug . . . especially when a girl is coming down."

Officially, he was speechless.

Something on his face was apparently downright amusing, and she smiled up at him radiantly. Then she leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek, and he naturally stepped into her embrace. She'd let him off lightly . . .

"Don't break her heart, Starbuck. She looks fragile," Cassie whispered into his ear.

"Cass . . ."

Whatever he'd been about to say choked off in his throat, when he looked across the bay and saw Rene. Outrage and sorrow did battle on her face, before she turned on her heel and fled.

"Rene!" he shouted, taking off after her, all thoughts of Cassiopeia gone from his mind.


	28. Chapter 27

The only thing on her mind as she entered the bay was greeting her friend and finding out what had happened in the past few days on Dilmun. Forefront in her mind was her plan and if it was coming together. She looked around the bay, confirming things were readied for the landing. It was on her second scan that she saw something that hadn't looked quite right. She did a double-take, her chest hitching at the sight. There was no mistaking it was Starbuck, and in that moment of recognition she realized just how much a part of her everyday landscape he had become. She could easily find him across a crowded landing bay. But what she saw didn't quite jive with her previous images of Starbuck. He was in the arms of another woman. The sight made her gasp. She couldn't draw her eyes away, as if trying to tune in her scanner to make sure she was seeing things right.

It's not that she hadn't expected something. She knew he'd been hiding her away, taking her to out of the way places, making sure they spent little to no time with the other warriors. She knew there had to be someone else, it's just she didn't expect to find the enemy in the landing bay. It seemed like she stood there forever absorbing the information, and thank the Lords, her feet responded before her brain. She turned an about face and headed back down the corridor. She had hoped she'd made a hasty enough retreat, that she would have a chance to regroup before facing him, maybe even have a chance to pretend it never happened, but his voice followed her all too soon.

"Rene…wait….I can explain!"

She stopped from the pure silliness of it. "Explain? How do you explain that you were in the arms of another?" she thought to herself, feeling the laughter bubbling up.

By the time he caught up to her, grabbed her arm to spin her around, her ears were full of the sounds Sheba's voice echoing over and over "told you so". She watched as Starbuck laid out his point of view, his explanation, but she was too remote to hear it, or maybe it was that she'd heard it before too many times. Some part of her noted the variations in the speech. That he hadn't had time to end it because she and he were so right and going so fast. That was a new one she hadn't heard before. And then there was the earnestness in his eyes. Most Zakar pilots didn't put that much effort into the act and she decided they could learn a thing or two from Starbuck.

It wasn't until he asked the question twice that she realized Starbuck expected some response from her. They never really expected a response other than for you not to cry or yell. But this was different, and confusing.

"Rene, say something!"

"What? What do you want me to say, Starbuck?"

"You're angry. You should be angry, but it's not what you think. I swear!"

Rene looked him in the eye as she acknowledged the truth that was weighing heavy in her chest. She didn't feel angry. She didn't feel anything unless you counted the victory she had scored with him, that this time he was the one worried about her anger. She knew she could use this moment, save it up like a chit to lay down the next time she might cross the line with him. It was something to barter with.

She took a step back in shock at her own cold cruel thoughts. She drew a deep breath, trying to sense something inside her, anything that she might be feeling besides the numbness that was radiating out from her heart. Instead all that came in was air. She took another breath testing to see if it was as hard to breathe, as it was to feel. That would mean something surely, but the breath came and went easily. She drew another, as Starbuck plunged forward again.

"It's not what you think. I can explain."

She looked up to him, saw the pleading in his eyes and she finally felt something, like a flick of a match against stone, a sharp sting followed by warmth. "Starbuck, does it matter what I think?"

"What? Yes it matters! To me it does! Look, Cassie and I dated for a long time and I thought it was real, but it wasn't and…"

Rene cut him off, "Then maybe you should ask me what I think!"

Starbuck stepped closer, taking the opening and pressing his advantage. If she was talking at least there was hope. He could explain.

"I know what you think. Hades, I would think it too, but it wasn't what it looked like. Cassie and I were together, but now we're not. You're the one I want to be with."

Rene waited for Starbuck to stop speaking, wondering if he had more to say, or that was really it. When it was obvious he was done, that he was waiting for a response, she slowly nodded and said softly, "Okay."

Starbuck waited for her to say more, but Rene had adopted what Starbuck was beginning to realize was her usual defensive position, silence.

"That's it, okay?"

Rene shrugged then looked away. "What? Did you think I was fool enough to believe that you weren't dating someone else? That I was stupid enough to believe you wanted to be with just me? Come on, you're THE Starbuck! I've been hearing stories about you for at least five yahrens, the last three yahrens from people who knew you."

"Those people don't know me! Look at me for Sagan's sake!"

Rene looked up and he locked on her gaze. "I'm not that guy in the stories! People make that stuff up, you know. Hades, I even made some of it up!"

"Okay," Rene said shrugging, but saying nothing else. Starbuck couldn't read her emotions, as her face remained fixed in a neutral position. It was the perfect pyramid face, calm, cool and closed.

"Argh! Don't do that!" Starbuck yelled. He turned away in frustration, not wanting to vent it upon Rene when he had already screwed up royally.

"Do what?" She asked.

Starbuck turned back. He and tried to modulate his voice, but the words came out harsh anyway. "That! Don't shut down on me. If you're mad, then be mad! You have a right to be. I screwed up. I should have told you about Cassie, and I should have talked to her sooner."

"Okay," Rene sounded as if she were bored.

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say? Why do you want me to be mad? It doesn't get me what I want, so what does it matter?"

"It matters!" He shouted, the words reverberating off the corridor walls. He looked to Rene wanting to reach out and punch his way through her armor. But she remained calm, unperturbed. In a moment of clarity Starbuck realized that the more he yelled, the more Rene would withdraw. He knew what she was doing, had done it himself a thousand times in a dozen or more foster homes. He took a few measured breaths, vowing to play this smarter. He mustered some control of his emotions, and lowered his voice an octave.

"It matters."

It had the desired results as he saw a spark of anger in Rene's eyes, the gray blue turning stormy. Starbuck tried not to smile in success and waited for the storm to strike.

"No, it doesn't!" Rene shouted, before catching herself. She locked her lasers on Starbuck for but an instant before clenching her fist and looking down.

"Rene, you have the right to be mad." Starbuck whispered as he reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder, a hand that never made it's landing as she took a step away. She looked up and the armor was back in place, the only hint that there might be a crack was her hands, still clenched in fists.

"Look," she started taking another step back and away, "I have other more important issues to deal with, Starbuck. You're not that high on my priority list, okay?"

"Well, maybe I want to be!"

"Want to be what?" Boomer said coming around the corner of the corridor. Both Starbuck and Rene jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Did I interrupt something?" Boomer began, but Rene cut him off.

"I was coming to tell you Starbuck. The first supplies from Dilmun are landing in a few centons. I have other priorities right now."

""Ahhh…." Starbuck said, nodding his head towards Boomer. "Right now. Got it."

Rene nodded and began to head back towards the landing bay, when Starbuck reached out to grab her arm, unconcerned about Boomer's presence. "But later, where do I fit in that priority scale?"

Rene didn't answer right away, measuring her words as she looked down at Starbuck's hand on her arm, before looking towards Boomer, and then back to Starbuck. "Not sure it really matters in the grand scheme of things." She felt Starbuck's hand tighten on her arm. He looked like he was about to speak, so she cut him off. If he wanted her angry, then she could give him that. She could act the part even though she didn't feel it. If she felt anything it was relief, maybe even happiness. At least she knew her enemy now.

"I suppose it depends on your priorities." She felt his grip ease on her arm.

"I know my priorities. I thought I made them clear, but I'll do a better job at making sure you understand, agreed?"

"Okay." She answered simply, not stifling the evil grin as Starbuck nearly snarled at her vague answer. "But right now, I have other priorities."

"Okay." Starbuck gently removed his hand from her arm.

"Okay?" Boomer asked, wondering what he had wandered into.

Rene nodded, "Duty first, okay?"

"And then we talk," Starbuck said.

Rene sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Can I get through this first? I haven't heard from anyone for a while and…" she hesitated.

Boomer finished for her "getting a bit homesick?"

Rene shrugged. "There's something you should know. The pilot of the tanker, he's a friend, family really. I trust him with my life."

"So he's a good friend, got it." Starbuck replied. "If it is who I think it is, he's a good guy. I trust him too."

"Good," Rene said, "Because…well…It's just, things might look, uh, not right."

It was Boomer who filled in the blanks, remembering too well Commander Dante's version of troop motivation. "Broken bones not right?"

"No, not exactly, just, well, looks can be deceiving, that's all. Just know, I trust him. Completely.

"So what does that mean? I should let him dislocate the other shoulder?" Starbuck asked sarcastically.

Rene flashed him a truly angry look, finding satisfaction in watching Starbuck flinch. "You don't know my life. You don't know my priorities. I suggest you keep your witty comments to yourself until you do."

"Then give me a chance. It's not like I haven't asked, okay?" Starbuck watched her eyes and saw the flash of anger, followed by the quick shutting down of her shield. In a moment's decision he knew he would regret later, Starbuck decided to show her his own defenses. He let the famous Starbuck grin fall into place and felt a sick satisfaction at watching Rene flinch at his megavolton grin. "Duty calls, but later…you and I will talk."

Rene nodded in reply, putting the moment aside, and if need be, all of it aside. There were more pressing priorities. The games weren't important. The plan was. It had been days since she'd had news from home. She had been dying to know how things were progressing. Everything depended on the plan working out. Her work meant nothing if the others didn't complete their part. Jake was supposed to have contacted her by now, or Ari, or anyone, but so far had there had been silence. Not even mine patterns held a clue. She'd have to trust that things were going as planned because the alternative was unacceptable.

"Rene?" Starbuck's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Later, right?"

"Uh, yeah, right." But she wasn't worried about the later he was talking about. He was the back up plan. First priority came first. End of story.


	29. Chapter 28

Rene waited uncomfortably for the tanker and shuttle to land, far too conscious of Starbuck beside her. He kept looking to her, flashing her a smile that Rene was sure he must have thought was comforting and apologetic. Instead she found it all too familiar and fake. She was just about to tell him to wipe it off his face or she would, when the Commander and Captain Apollo joined them.

Commander Adama was the first to greet the Captain of the tanker. Apollo also greeted the Zakar captain, then set the hangar crew to work offloading the tylium and supplies. Rene was anxious to speak with Crius alone, but she knew that wouldn't be possible in the hangar bay of the Galactica. Added to that was the fact that every single viper pilot and crewman of the tanker that came along were Dante's lackeys. She knew she should have expected that, but the reality of the information drove home how Dante was going to handle this situation. He was going to keep the Galactica and the fleet his little secret for now, a need to know basis for him and his inner circle. Rene was truly on her own and could expect no back up from the dozen or so people that would come and go with supplies for the Galactica.

It made Rene nearly sick to watch Boomer and Starbuck step forward to greet some of the Zakar pilots and crew, obviously knowing a few from the days before the destruction. They were greeting them as friends and comrades, not knowing that they were shaking hands with the enemy. These old buddies weren't planning on joining the fleet. Rene was pretty sure they were probably plotting its demise. The supplies they had brought were sparse, barely enough fuel and food for a secton.

Rene hung back and waited for her opportunity to speak with Crius. He saw that everyone was hard at work be for he turned from his duties and approached Starbuck and Boomer. Rene took this as her only chance to find out any news.

As Crius approach, Boomer clasped the pilot's hand, pulling him into an embrace. "Crius! I haven't seen you since you were a fresh cadet."

"It's been a while." The pilot pulled back from the embrace, and reached for Starbuck's hand. "Hasn't been quite so long since last we met. The chancery on Piscera. I believe you cleaned out the elite pyramid players room?"

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. Ahhh, the good times of my glory years."

"Yeah, good times before they kicked you out for cheating. Good to see you. I knew you'd make it."

"Yeah, me and my lucky streaks." Starbuck said clapping Crius on the back. "We should talk old times. How about an ambrosia in the officer's club while we wait for the tylium to unload?"

"Wish I could, but I need to get back. My wife is due to have our first child any day now. Knowing my luck, it will be today."

"Sealed? And kids! That is amazing."

"Yeah, well a lot has happened in the last three yahrens.."

"Yes it has."

Before Starbuck could add anything more, Crius bypassed Starbuck, placing himself directly in front of Rene. He addressed her as if they were alone.

"Made some new friends I see?"

Rene was silent as Starbuck answered for her, "Yeah, we've been looking out for her, just like I promised her brother."

Crius cast Rene an angry look. "Yeah, she and her sister can be trouble."

"Sister?" Starbuck looked to Rene.

Crius explained for Starbuck's benefit. "We have a different version of family on Dilmun I suppose. I sealed with a gutter snipe, and they hang together. Thick as thieves." He cut his eyes towards Rene, as he said in measured words. "You told my wife, but you couldn't tell me?"

"I…I wasn't sure what to do, and by the time I did…"

Crius cut her off. "Didn't know what to do? How long did you know? A cycle or two?"

Rene looked to Starbuck and Boomer, before looking away.

"I didn't know what to do, or what was going on. I had to wait. It wasn't safe."

"Wait? For how long? A secton? Or a sectar?" Crius asked.

Rene looked to Starbuck briefly again, as if to warn Crius that others were listening. Then she looked away offering an uncomfortable silence as an answer.

They all stood for a few moments in that uncomfortable silence, then Starbuck watched Crius do what Starbuck had wanted to do on more than one occasion in response to Rene's silence. Crius reached out and shoved Rene's shoulder. She just stepped back from the contact, but remained silent.

Crius reached out and shoved her again, "I'm thinking it is more like a sectar because that's how long you've been too quiet. And here I thought it was for a surprise natal party." Crius's jaw was set tight. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he looked to Starbuck and Boomer, then back to Rene.

Rene didn't deny the information, "I wasn't sure who I could trust, or where the Galactica was headed. You know how rumors fly and…" She shrugged; realizing anything she said would be too much or too little.

Starbuck shared a look with Boomer. If Rene had truly known for that long, why wait to make contact? It didn't make sense, and that talk they were going to have later was going to be one hell of a debriefing now.

"You didn't think you could trust me? Come on! You can do better than that. You told my wife! Thick as thieves. What, were you just going to steal away in the night?" Crius went to shove Rene again, but she backed away before he made contact.

"NO! I didn't tell her until a secton ago, and I assumed she would tell you. I don't know why she didn't other than the fact that you are a Colonial, and we're just street trash!" Rene uttered the words, taking a step towards Crius.

"So what is the plan?" Crius whispered.

She didn't hesitate in her reply, "You know the plan."

Crius's sudden laugh took Starbuck by surprise.

"We were drunk!" Crius's laugh turned bitter.

Rene said quietly, "That doesn't mean it's not a good plan."

Crius abruptly stopped laughing. He took a few steps away and then turned back, "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I am. We can do this. He doesn't even have a skeleton crew on her anymore. She's not as damaged as he wants us to believe she is. Phase one is in progress, phase two will only take a bit of work, and phase three won't take as long as we thought. Jake says he can get the engines running. This will work." She said earnestly.

"Jake's in the brig." Crius cut in.

Starbuck saw Rene close her eyes and mutter a curse under her breath. When she opened her eyes, Starbuck noticed they glistened with fear.

"Where are …" she hesitated, and Crius answered her unasked question.

"My place, don't worry, and I'd keep that information to yourself for a while. I don't think they'd understand." He indicated with nod of his head to Starbuck and Boomer.

"I know." She nodded. "What happened?"

"Well the word is, you're dead and they locked Jake up because he was drunk. Don't worry; no one is buying it…the drunk part anyway. As far as your demise, you went out and didn't come back. But Jake went from landing to the brig, so the details of the story are not matching up. I'm not sure what happened out there, or here, but he's in the brig indefinitely. And Ari is off the duty roster and playing the part of Dante's personal aide."

Rene looked away, digesting the information.

"You were going to just leave weren't you? Just keep all this to yourself and fly away, weren't you?"

Rene's head snapped back at his words. "I wouldn't do that. You know that. I could have, but I didn't. I won't."

Crius reached out again, only this time when he didn't shove Rene, but gripped her tunic, twisting it in his fist pulling her to him until they were nose to nose. "Don't frack with me. I have too much to lose."

"I have more to lose than you do, you know that!" she hissed at him.

"Alright…calm down…the plan. The drunken plan." Crius whispered tightening his grip, "So I take Phase two and spring Jake for phase three, alright?"

Rene calmed instantly, removing her hand from his. "Phase four will work, and I'll worry about the back up plan. No one goes down for this but me, got it?"

"So we need get those engines to fire? Jake can do that?"

"Yeah, he can."

"And you think He'll just let us walk away? Just like that?"

"If we follow the plan, he won't have a choice."

Crius thought for a moment, looking to Starbuck, then back to Rene. "If this doesn't work, he'll kill you. Best you don't come home."

"That's why it can only be me. And he won't kill me. He likes me too much."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Crius said as he slowly untwisted his hand from her tunic, smoothing the material as he spoke. "Did you know about all this, the six or more sectars ago when we made up this plan, that they were coming?"

Rene's response was so low as to be almost inaudible. "No."

"No? Come on Rene, you've got all our lives in your hands, so give me some trust here."

Rene looked to Starbuck and Boomer, who were hanging on every word, then pointedly looked to Crius. "It won't sound right. I'll just sound weird, okay?"

"We are basing our futures on a drunken plan and you don't want to sound weird?"

Crius looked over to Boomer and Starbuck, acknowledging that he had their full attention, before turning back to Rene and continuing. "Late one night, you randomly decide to take over scanner duty and we find Kobol, and you don't think that's weird? The next time you go near a long range scanner, you find this quadrant, and you don't think that's looking a little odd? You creep me out kid how you wind up with this kind of intel, but I'll take your kind of weird any day."

Rene nodded, looked to Starbuck, and decided he would just have to deal with what she had to say. "I had a dream."

Crius nodded his head, as if the explanation made perfect sense. "We are risking our lives based on a dream and plan made up while we were drunk." He turned away, scanning the bay and the progress of the shipment transfer. He said to no one in particular, "My loyalty is being tested."

Rene replied quickly, "Watch the left shoulder."

Crius turned back to answer, "Then I suggest you roll to the right."

"Roll to the right?" Starbuck thought to himself, alarm bells were ringing in his head. Crius had already placed one hand too many on Rene. He wanted to stop whatever was about to go down. He stepped between between Crius and Rene. He held out his hand, offering it to Crius.

"Stay with us. Don't go home. Just stay here. Defect. Put in for an immediate transfer, whatever you want to call it, but don't go back. Stay here where no one will test your loyalty. You can put us to the test."

Crius's eyes were riveted on Starbuck's extended hand, as if Starbuck were offering him a golden chalice of the gods. Rene cursed under her breath.

"Frak , he can't. He has to go back."

Crius didn't move as he considered the offer.

"Frackin' Colonials," Rene muttered. She began to walk away in disgust.

"Halt Lieutenant!" Crius's voice rooted Rene's boots to the deck.

Crius drew in a shuddering breath before he took Starbuck's hand and pulled Starbuck to him. "That's the plan, but I have to go back, for now." Crius leaned in closer, his voice barely above a whisper. "I wouldn't hurt her, but if you do, I'll kill you."

Crius stepped back, but kept a firm grip on Starbuck's. Starbuck wasn't sure if Crius was crushing his hand as a threat, or in desperation.

"Understood." Starbuck said, and met Crius's strong grip, but flashed Crius his most winning smile. Crius dropped his hand, and chuckled.

"You haven't changed Starbuck."

"Oh, I've changed some, but you'll have to come back to find out."

"Deal. But, duty calls." Crius turned away and came up on Rene from behind. He reached an arm around Rene's neck, pulling her to him. From Starbuck's viewpoint it looked like Crius had taken Rene into a friendly embrace and was whispering in her ear. It looked innocent enough, until Rene's hands reached up to pry Crius's arm from around her neck.

"Hey!" Starbuck said, but Crius ignored him, exerting more pressure on Rene's air passage.

"I won't let you down, so don't let me down," Crius said aloud. "You can't do this alone, kid."

Rene's lowered her arms, holding her hands out in surrender.

"Let her go!" Starbuck said, reaching to pull his blaster.

Crius abruptly dropped Rene to the deck. She sank to her hands and knees, trying to draw as much air into her lungs as possible.

"Get up, Lieutenant." Crius ordered.

Rene didn't get a chance to draw another breath as Crius grabbed the back of her collar hauling her to her feet. He then shoved her ahead of him. She lost her footing, fell to her side and slid forward a few feet before coming to a rest. She debated not getting back up. The deck felt good and suddenly she was very tired.

"Leave her alone!" Starbuck shouted, pulling his weapon, shoving his blaster into Crius's back, adjusting the setting to stun. "Touch her again, and so help me God, I will fire!"

Crius turned to face Starbuck, letting the blaster rest against his chest. In a voice so low Starbuck had to lean forward to hear as Crius whispered, "No, you won't,Starbuck. Listen up, I'm only going to say it once. My loyalty is being tested. I'm not going to hurt her."

Crius didn't wait for a reply, but turned back to the landing bay and the eyes of Zakar warriors who were upon him. He turned his attention back to Rene.

Rene struggled to get up, crawling a few feet for effect before she felt the familiar hand on her collar. She didn't bother trying to get her feet underneath her as she knew she wouldn't be on them for long.

"You haven't earned that uniform!" Crius shouted, and then pushed her away from him again. Rene made a point of rolling to the right, and tucking her hands in so as not to snap an arm or a wrist. It was a satisfying landing, with just enough of a skid to look like it hurt. She looked back to Starbuck and the uncertainty and confusion on his face. His blaster was dangling innocuously in his hand. She smiled a sympathetic smile. He really was sweet, coming to her defense, but he had no idea the damage he could cause with his chivalrous intentions. As much as she could explain it to him, she wasn't sure he would ever understand her status.

Rene realized her distraction could wind up really getting her hurt, and she scrambled to get up before Crius's boot had a chance to connect with her side. Once on her feet, she didn't look back, but ran to the shuttle to help unload.

"Crius!" Starbuck called, as he holstered his blaster, but Crius did not acknowledge him, striding towards the shuttle. Starbuck was unsure if he should follow. He scanned the landing bay briefly wondering why he was the only one to have stepped forward to prevent what was happening. Adama locked eyes with Starbuck and nodded towards the shuttle. The warrior didn't need to be told twice. He trotted over, grabbing a box near Rene and sticking close to her side. He tried to get close enough to ask her if she was okay, but she made a point of steering clear of him. In fact Starbuck noticed that the Zakar crewmen made a point of staying away from all of the Galactica staff, but that was fine by Starbuck. He was coming to truly detest these people. He wondered what conditions could make a decent guy like Crius feel the need to toss around a kid like Rene, just because she hadn't been to the academy. In fact, the Crius he had known wouldn't even join in the usual locker room talk about the ladies, claiming he was a gentleman, and didn't "kiss and tell". How does one go from having principles to tossing women around? Starbuck shivered, not really wanting to know the answer. He made a mental note to thank his Commander and his Strike Captain for doing such a great job of keeping them all civilized after the destruction.

By the time the cargo was unloaded, Starbuck was truly steamed. Crius had made no attempt to speak with him. He brushed by Starbuck to bid his farewell to the Commander with a crisp military salute. Adama was perfunctory in his reply, simply asking if they could expect more supplies. Crius's reply was noncommittal, "You'll have to speak with Dante, sir. I am just the pilot."

Adama nodded, "Just following orders, I understand." Adama reached out his hand in farewell, "If you wish to join us, you will be welcomed."

Starbuck watched Crius stiffen before he replied, "Thank you sir, but I have a commander and an assignment." Crius saluted, and Adama retracted his hand to return the salute. Crius turned an about face and marched to the shuttle. As he passed near Rene she came to and offered Crius a salute that he returned without breaking stride. The Zakar crewmen left without further incident.


	30. Chapter 29

As the ship departed Rene separated herself from the cargo and walked to the edge of the landing bay to watch the ships until their vapor trails were a dim glow in space. She turned back to the containers, picking her way through until she found a specific crate, opened it, and rummaged among the red fruit until she pulled out a pack.

Starbuck came up behind her, hoping to see what was in the pack and the container, but it appeared the pack merely held clothing and personal effects.

"So, what's the plan?" he said startling Rene.

"Don't do that!" she snapped. "You know the plan." She went back to digging through her pack to see what had been packed for her.

"Do I? It seems there are phases. But I'm thinking I'm a bit sketchy on the details. Care to share?"

"I think you've done enough sharing for one day, don't you?"

Starbuck chuckled, "So you are mad."

"Dammit, Starbuck. I have other priorities right now, okay?" She closed the pack and slung it over her good shoulder, straightening as the Commander came near.

"Lt. Rene, I was wondering if we could have a word with you in my office," the Commander asked.

It was the fact that he asked, not ordered, that caused Rene to look quizzically towards Starbuck before turning back to the Commander. "Yes, sir."

"Are you alright?" the Commander asked.

Rene didn't know how to answer the question. Had it been Dante posing the question, it would have been sneered at her as a challenge to her abilities. The answer would have been, "Yes, sir, I can take it, sir." Then she would have braced herself for the next blow, and taken it as best she could. But this was not Dante, and it was not sneered at her.

She settled for an answer that would have pleased Dante, a simple "Yes, sir."

"Perhaps you can explain what I witnessed."

Rene hesitated, looking to Starbuck again, but he offered no hints as to what should be her reply.

Adama replied to Rene's hesitation, "In my office, where you can speak more freely."

Rene may not have been an expert at reading the Galactica Colonials, but there was no mistaking from the Commander's tone that Adama expected some answers.

"I need to see to the cargo, sir" Rene indicated the boxes around her.

"I have others on that detail. I have time now. Shall we? Starbuck, will you join us?"

Starbuck answered for the both of them and the Commander turned to head down the corridor to his office, assuming that Rene and Starbuck were following.

Rene gave a heavy sigh, watching the Commander's retreating form, and desperately wishing she could just get in her viper and fly away.

"I have a quick question, Rene," Starbuck said, drawing her attention away from the corridor. "Are we part of this plan of yours?" Starbuck held up a hand to cut off Rene's refusal. "You don't have to give me all the details, but don't you think you should let us in if we are? It would certainly make things less confusing."

Rene looked down, but nodded her head knowing that Starbuck made sense.

Starbuck ducked down to try to meet her eyes. "Look, despite what you saw today, I'm on your side. You can be as mad at me as you want, but that doesn't me we're not on your side."

Rene nodded again, "For the record, I'm not mad."

"Good. That makes everything much easier, don't you think?" Starbuck quipped. "Come on, the Commander's waiting, and as you noticed from your last discussion, he doesn't bite"

"No? Then why do I still feel like there's teeth marks on my astrum?" Rene mumbled.

"Oh those must be mine from last night," Starbuck parried, but Rene flashed him an acidic glare. "Oh right, you're not mad at me. Got it." Starbuck said, making a flourish to have Rene take the lead.

She stalked off down the corridor, not in the mood for any of Starbuck's witty or witless comments. She had a problem on her hands, a big one. Jake had been a huge part of her plans. She hadn't planned on him not being there at all, or including a jail break as part of the plan. She also hadn't planned on being dead, at least not this early in the mission. She knew she may not see this all through to the end, but she had at least thought she might live to see all her loved ones safe within the fleet and the fleet at least mostly out of the quadrant before she met her fate. The fact confirmed all of her worst fears about Dante's intentions, not only for her, but also for the fleet. It was a thought she didn't want to explore in too much depth. She had learned some hard lessons in the last three yahrens, and far too much about the dark side of human nature. Could someone be so evil as to betray the whole human race? "Well, one person had," she reasoned, "Why can't another."

Her steps faltered.

"You okay?" Starbuck asked, noticing the change in her pace. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. She paused letting him rest his hand where he intended, hoping to take from it the comfort he intended, but she did not look back.

"Rene?" Starbuck asked, feeling her straighten underneath his hand.

"The more I learn, the less I know," she replied without looking back.

"What do you mean?" Starbuck said, squeezing her shoulder, wanting to turn her around, but she walked away from him before he had the chance. He sighed out loud, raking a hand through his hair before telling her retreating back, "The more I don't learn, the more in the dark I feel."

"Join the club," she muttered under her breath as she walked away.

Starbuck didn't try to figure it out. He just concentrated on keeping pace with Rene's renewed steps. She seemed a changed person when she rang the chime on the Commander's quarters, entering before the Commander could say, "Come in."

Apollo and Colonel Tigh were already waiting, sitting back on the couches that bordered the room. Adama was seated behind his desk, a flask of liqueur before him and glasses poured. Starbuck took up his usual position, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, leaving Rene in the center of attention before the Commander.

"Lt. Rene, have a seat," Adama gestured to the seat in front of him, and from Rene's hesitation Starbuck figured she would decline and remain standing. She surprised him by taking a seat as well as the proffered glass of liqueur. She swirled the liquid, before taking a drink and downing half the glass.

"I'll cut through the pleasantries and just ask outright, what was that I witnessed between you and Captain Crius? You are alright aren't you?"

Rene looked down to the glass in her hand, then behind her to those in the room, before downing the rest and placing the glass back on the Commander's desk. Starbuck didn't think she was going to answer, and was surprised when she began to quietly speak.

"Sir, I am of a different status than a full Colonial Warrior. That has been brought to my attention even here on the Galactica. Capt. Crius was merely reminding me of my status. I have not earned the uniform I am wearing, and in the future it would be best if I went back to my old uniform."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. It was indicated to me by Commander Dante that you were a full Lieutenant. Are you not?"

"Well, as even your officers have pointed out, repeatedly," the word came out sharp and firm, "I did not attend the academy. On Dilmun and the Zakar, I am to do the duties of a Lieutenant, but with none of the privileges. I haven't earned them yet. I am a gutter snipe." Rene stated her last sentence with a touch of pride versus embarrassment.

"I see." The Commander said, tenting his fingers in front of him as he took a moment to try to form a reply. "Well we can take care of that problem. I'm sure Capt. Apollo can administer the academy's final exam for you. That will help clarify your status. I will make it known that in my eyes you are a full Colonial Warrior Lieutenant. If you have any problems with anyone not granting you full privileges, I would like for you to report them directly to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Rene said.

"Now that that's handled," the Commander gave her a smile that he hoped was warm and open, "I would like to ask you one more question. I was expecting more supplies from Commander Dante, especially in the department of tylium. Do you happen to know why he did not deliver as promised?"

Rene's answer was no surprise to Starbuck as she hesitantly replied, "No, sir." But her next words were a bit of a shock.

"I have my guesses, sir, would you like to hear them?"

Adama smiled, "Yes, yes I would, Lieutenant."

"Well, I'm thinking Commander Dante is waiting for you to get closer so he doesn't have to expend so much of his own resources to help you out."

Adama's smile dimmed, "Yes, that could be the possible answer."

"Or…" Rene smiled, and Starbuck had seen that smile before. The same evil grin she had had on the triad court just after she eliminated Bojay. "He hasn't had time to gather up the supplies and will be bringing double the next trip."

"Did Capt. Crius indicate that was the case?"

"No, but it is a guess. Or…Commander Dante might be…" Rene left the sentence unfinished and hanging in the air.

Adama prodded politely, "He might be what, Lieutenant?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it. The reality is, he didn't deliver on what he promised, did he?" Rene tented her own fingers below her chin.

"Your point, Lieutenant?" Adama asked, wondering briefly if the Lieutenant was mocking him.

"So why do you have to deliver on what you promised?" Rene leaned forward in her chair.

"I'm not sure I'm following, Lieutenant. I didn't think I promised anything."

"You're still following the course Dante laid out, are you not?"

"Yes," Adama answered.

"A course that takes you pretty far from any planets that might hold some resources for you," Rene stated.

"A course that Commander Dante also assured us would steer us clear of any Cylon detection."

"Uh huh. So he said. And so far he has delivered on what he promised," Rene stated sarcastically.

"Are you suggesting that our course is not…." Adama searched for the right words before choosing, "all it was promised?"

"I'm just saying, so far a promise has been broken. You are under no obligation to keep your promises." Rene raised her eyebrows. "You are in need of supplies, so why don't you just go get them. It's not like you promised not to."

Starbuck chuckled from his position, seeing the game Rene was playing. "She's got a point."

Adama looked to Starbuck, reminding him to keep his opinions to himself as the Commander had already heard his side of this argument. Adama turned back to Lt. Rene. "Technically, no I did not promise not to take what I needed. So, would you know of any planets that might have something to offer?"

"Why sir, as a matter of fact, yes I do, sir. They'll be off the course Commander Dante laid for you, but they are rich in tylium and food supplies."

"And the Cylon presence?"

"It seems pretty quiet right now. Maybe too quiet. If it were me, not that I would know anything being a lowly Lieutenant and all, but I would take advantage of that if I were you."

"And since we are just speculating," Adama asked, dropping his fingers and his smile, "where would you guess the Cylons be hiding, Lieutenant."

"As I said, things are quiet, too quiet." Rene also dropped her smile. "In all seriousness, I have no idea sir. I have some guesses, but they could all be wrong. How many baseships do you think were following you?"

Colonel Tigh answered from behind her, "We think at least two."

Captain Apollo hastily asked, "How many are normally near this quadrant?"

Rene kept her eyes locked on Commander Adama's as she replied. "My Commander taught me to take my worst case scenario, double it, and you might get yourself halfway to the truth."

Colonel Tigh gasped before he uttered, "By the Lords of Kobol, that would be eight?"

Starbuck had moved away from the wall, as did Apollo, all now intent on Rene.

"Rene, now is the time to call the cards," Starbuck warned.

"No, it's not," she answered looking up to him. "My hand is still in play." She turned back to Commander Adama, "I honestly don't know, sir, but…get me a star map and I'll show you my guesses. And planets loaded with supplies so you can make a hasty exit from this quadrant."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Starbuck said.

"I just need you to promise me one thing," Rene added.

"And that would be?" Adama asked.

Rene took a deep breathe before speaking, "Don't trust Dante. I know you are hoping for things from him, but," she paused, unsure what to say and how to say it.

"He's not going to deliver," Adama suggested.

"No, he might. Its just, he has his own agenda. He has a vision for how things should be, and it's not a bad world he wants to build, but make no if, ands and buts about it, it will be his world."

"Understood" Adama answered.

"No, I don't think you do." Rene said.

"So help us to understand," Starbuck said quietly from behind her.

Rene's lips went tight as she took another deep breathe. She thought for a moment before speaking, "I have too much to lose, not enough to gain. I've already lost one world. Now I'm going to make it two. I'd like to leave this one under better conditions."

"That I can promise." Adama said.

"Uh huh, we'll see." Rene said. "Let's at least get the fuel tanks full. Maybe this time we can get a good head start."

"So if we are attacked by the Cylons, can we expect back up from the Zakar?" Tigh asked.

Rene shook her head, "I don't know sir. I can't predict what Dante is willing to offer in support."

"Wouldn't some pilots come to our aid?" Starbuck asked. "I know I would, despite any orders I was given, no offence Commander."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Starbuck, or any of my pilots. I would never give an order that would leave anyone at the Cylon's mercy." Adama answered.

"Except at the destruction." Starbuck added before he could stop himself.

It took Adama back to one of the hardest decisions of his life, the moment he issued the order to retreat in order to save what was left of the fleet, but at the sacrifice of the colonies. Adama closed his eyes and nodded, realizing not for the first time that part of the job of being commander was making the hard decisions that may not always look to others like the right decision.

Adama opened his eyes and looked to Starbuck, "We had few choices then. But now, now we can offer some choices to others."

"Sir, that may come at a bit of a cost to yourselves." Rene added.

"How so, Lieutenant?"

"Dante controls the communication, and it looks to me like he plans to keep you off the radar. If you want the people of Dilmun to know you are here, you are going to have to show them that you are here."

"At the cost of our obscurity from the Cylons?" Apollo asked.

"Maybe." Rene shrugged

"Then we should probably know what we are dealing with," Adama indicated to Colonel Tigh who began collecting the needed materials.

Rene spent the next centar laying out a new course, one that would take them near planets and asteroids with needed resources, as well as away from any of the usual Cylon haunts. Rene felt by the end of the meeting she had earned not only the Commander's respect and appreciation, but also an ally. Phase one was complete. She had managed to get the Galactica to change course, bringing her closer to Dilmun and possible detection by other warriors. Phase two was coming together, if only she could entice the Cylons to show themselves.

When she decided she had shown them enough for now, Commander Adama dismissed her into the tutelage of Capt. Apollo, who took her to the duty office for the promised Colonial Academy Final Exam. A three hour test to prove she was capable, when she felt she had already done that for three yahrens. But if it was what was needed to get phase four in process, then it was what needed to be done.


	31. Chapter 30

The stims had faded from her system by the time she was halfway through the exam. That's about the time she began praying and cursing each time she entered an answer on the computerized test. Each question became more and more complicated, and she rubbed her eyes wondering how she had gotten herself into this mess. It didn't help any that both Starbuck and Apollo insisted on staying in the office while she took the final exam, Starbuck leaning over her a bit too interested in her every answer, but not offering any hints or suggestions. He just hovered over her shoulder, reminding her every now and then that it was a timed test and she needed to go faster.

On one particularly complicated astrophysics question, Rene decided she had had enough.

"Frack this felgercarb!" She cursed, slamming the off button on the monitor and violently shoving herself and her chair away from the computer station.

Apollo looked up from his reports, as the chair scraped across the floor. "Done?" he asked calmly, trying to hide his amusement at Rene's display.

"She wasn't done," Starbuck quickly jumped to her defense. "I think she just needs a break, right, Rene?"

"There are no breaks, Starbuck." Apollo answered

Rene got up from the chair and kicked it across the duty office. "Frack this! I've proven myself. I don't need some frackin' test made up by mathematical sadists to prove it!"

She turned and stormed out of the office.

Apollo watched her go, amused at her antics and their similarities to a certain Galactican pilot. "You going to follow her?" Apollo said to Starbuck, who remained leaning against Apollo's desk with his arms crossed.

"I'm thinking she needs a break. I might just tick her off more," he said, before going over and turning the monitor back on.

"You? Nooo, you never have that affect on women," Apollo said sarcastically.

"No, just on my strike captain," Starbuck rejoined with a grin. "Okay, I could use a break. Is there any way we can score what she has and let her continue later?"

"We can score it, but she'll have to start over. You've been watching, how do you think she did?"

"How the hades would I know? I barely passed the thing the second time I took it."

"That's right, you cheated the first time. How did you get them to allow you a second chance?"

Starbuck laughed, "I threatened to sick your father on them. Told them you gave me the answers and if they accused me of cheating, they were essentially accusing you."

"Ahh…good strategy. Seems to have worked. Alright, let's score it. It's not like we are going to actually use the scores. My father has already decided that he will accept the Zakar's ranks in any transfer. I suggested that perhaps Dante's standards are strict enough to justify any ranks received under his command."

"Yeah, I think we can all agree with that. So how long will this take?"

Apollo rolled his chair over to the computer station and selected the scoring option.

"Takes only a centon. She was quite helpful today. Why do you think that was?"

"Don't you mean, why now and not before?"

"Something like that, yes. You're supposed to be facilitating that kind of cooperation, isn't that you're current um, duty?" Apollo raised his eyebrows at Starbuck.

"I'm working on it. I get that she's trying to recruit pilots to join us, but she's being pretty tight lipped on the details."

"And time alone with you is going to loosen her up? Is that why you needed the Celestial Dome? So you could learn the details?"

Starbuck sighed, "Well it's working isn't it? We now know where to find fuel and where we might find the cylons. I'd say I've done my duty, and it's not about duty, I like her."

"I never thought I'd say this to you, but watch yourself with her. She was trouble when she was twelve. Her level of honesty is…well, quite a bit lower than yours. In fact, look at that, she scored nearly perfect on Rules and Regulations. You might want to let her know that I know her scores."

Starbuck chuckled, "Well like I always say, you have to know the rules to know how to break them." Starbuck accepted the printout from Apollo.

"Huh…not bad." Starbuck said going over the scores.

"I agree. Considering her training, or lack of it, it's not a bad score. We can fill in the gaps without too much trouble. So, do you think more of their pilots will join us?"

"Given an opportunity, yes. We just need to set up that opportunity."

Apollo nodded, "Let me know what I can do."

"For now, I think you need to back off a little. Give Rene a little more room to breathe."

"I can't bend the rules just for her Starbuck, especially with you two becoming involved. It would look too much like favoritism," Apollo said, turning back to his reports.

"Maybe that's just what she needs, a little favoritism, especially after three yahrens of Dante's version of extra attention."

Apollo looked at Starbuck in disapproval. Starbuck went on, "I'm not asking for much, just a bending of the curfew, that's all. I don't think she's doing any sleeping in the barracks. She's not a fan of the barracks and if I could wrangle her some private quarters I would." Starbuck held up his hand to stop Apollo's predictable response. "I know what you're thinking, buddy. Not for that. I'm not a complete horndaggit. Just her, alone, getting some sleep without anyone around."

"Last I heard we were all off duty tonight and headed to the Rising Star."

"So give her an overnight pass to the Rising Star, and I'll get her a room."

"Starbuck…that is not a wise idea."

Starbuck cut him off before he could continue to lecture, "Fine, then the next night, just turn a blind eye to the curfew. I'll see that she stays on the Galactica and gets some sleep. It is in everyone's best interest. You know that."

"Alright, as long as everything is going well, you both make curfew after the Rising Star, I'll consider it. Starbuck, this would be easier to grant if…if you weren't in this equation."

"It's called a relationship, Apollo, not an equation. Maybe that's why you're having so many problems with Sheba. You don't know the difference."

"Well, you're about the last one I'd ask to explain it to me," Apollo returned with a snort. "And I'm not having problems with Sheba. This is about you and Rene. And Cassie. You're doing it again, Starbuck."

"Doing what? Falling in love?" Starbuck got up heading for the door. He'd reached his limit on lectures. "Wanting a future? A family? If falling in love is wrong, I don't want to be right. See you later on the Rising Star."

Apollo waved absently towards the door wanting to finish up the reports on his desk so that his desk would be cleared for the problems that could come up from Starbuck being in love.


	32. Chapter 31

Starbuck tried the female barracks first hoping he'd find Rene trying to get some sleep. Bree let him in, admonishing him that he had just a few centons before they would all be in trouble.

He found Rene at the table, material spread out and a needle in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Starbuck asked, intrigued by the scene. "Is that a blanket from an emergency pack?"

"It is now, it won't be later." Rene said not looking up to him, but concentrating on her task.

"Okay, I'll bite, what will it be later?"

"A dress. Apparently I need one for tonight. You could have told me."

"Oh yeah, well, you can go in uniform. I don't mind. I like you in uniform. It lets me think about you out of it." Starbuck threw out the comment, testing the waters.

"I mind. If all the girls are in dresses, and I'm in uniform, well..." She looked up to Starbuck's smile and sighed. "You're a guy, you won't get it." She noticed the paper in his hand. "What's that?"

"Your score."

"So, did I pass?" She turned back to the project in front of her.

"Well, no, not exactly. But you came close, and that's better than I did the first time."

"Don't frack with me, Starbuck, I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, you should get some sleep before tonight. Might improve your mood."

Rene turned on him, scissors in her hand.

"Whoa….hold on there. Just a suggestion." Starbuck backed away, hands held up in surrender.

"Yeah, well, take your suggestions elsewhere, like maybe to your girlfriend."

"Hey now, that's not fair. I'm not dating her. I told you that."

"You didn't tell me anything. And I swear if I see you with her again, I will cut off the boys, understood!" She raised the scissors for emphasis, before reaching out and ripping the paper out of Starbuck's hands as he dodged away.

Rene began scanning the score report. Starbuck waited until she was engrossed before he leaned over and took the scissors from her hand.

"You aced the rules and regulations portion, and Apollo knows, so you might want to watch it with him. You did great on tactics and strategies. You bombed Astrophysics, but it's not like you finished that section either. Who knows how you would have done had you finished."

"I just pretended I had a stick up my astrum on the rules and regs. So you really failed it the first time?" she finally asked after reading the scores.

"Sweet Lady, I barely passed it the third time. And you are the only one I've told that to."

"Thanks," she said turning towards him, letting him put his arms around her, and leaning in to accept the hug he offered.

"So we'll start the study sessions tomorrow, but tonight we are going to celebrate your almost passing," Starbuck said giving her a squeeze, "by almost passing /out/."

Rene laughed. "I might almost let you buy me a drink." Rene let him hold her for a moment, enjoying the feel of his arms, and hoping that she wouldn't see them around anyone else again, at least not for a while. She pulled back, feeling awkward at the remembrance of the scene.

"I, uh, need to get back to this or I won't have anything to wear later." She said in way of dismissal.

"I really don't care what you wear." Starbuck reiterated, briefly remembering how nice Rene looked completely nude in the Celestial Dome.

"Well I do." Rene said, turning back to the table and starting to cut the fabric.

"All right, I'll leave you to do your magic. But can you do me a favor first?"

"Depends on the favor. Remember, I'm mad at you right now."

He raised his eyebrows. "I thought you said you weren't?"

"I'm mad at you because you didn't tell me I needed a dress!"

"Oh, that…Well,…" Lowering his voice, Starbuck let the banter slide away, "What was that all about with Crius? I thought you said you trusted him."

Rene looked over her shoulder at Starbuck before turning back to the fabric before her. "I do. He's a Colonial Starbuck. Dante assumes that he's loyal to him, and…" Rene hesitated.

"And that means he's supposed to beat you up every now and then? That's fracked up."

"You don't think I know that? He doesn't like it, I don't like it, but there's not a lot we can do about it."

"You can leave and stay here. That's the plan, right?"

Rene did not turn around to face him, but he noted that she had stopped working on the fabric in front of her. He took that as a sign to press his point.

"When are you going to trust me? Is this because of Cassie, …I am sorry," Starbuck said softly.

Rene gave a soft sigh, "I trust you Starbuck. As much as I can, anyhow. I just don't think you'll understand."

"Try me. I'm pretty good about asking questions when I'm confused. It's how I got to be a Colonial Warrior even though I'm a pretty boy."

"Gee, and I thought you just got in on your good looks." Rene bantered back, but kept her attention focused on the fabric before her. "Demographics."

"Yeah, that was it. There was an appalling lack of good-looking guys in the Colonial service, so they let me in." Starbuck came up behind her, reaching his arms around her, reaching his hands down to take the scissors from her hands, and taking her hands in his before wrapping both her arms and his around her in a comforting embrace. He pulled her back into his chest as he whispered in her ear, "I don't like seeing anyone hurt you."

He felt Rene relax into his embrace. He took it as a good sign and continued.

"You can trust me. I'm not hiding anything from you. It was over with her, well, all but the saying it out loud."

Rene tried to move away, but Starbuck tightened his embrace as he whispered, "Talk to me."

Rene sighed, choosing not to break away from his strong arms. "I don't care about that Starbuck. Like I said, I have other things on my mind. Like why Jake is in the brig and why Dante is telling people that I'm dead. Crius didn't hurt me. We just act out that he does so he can stay in with Dante's favorites. And, well, he probably was a bit more into the game of it since he's mad I didn't tell him right away about finding the Galactica."

"So being one of Dante's favorites means shoving others around? I think I'd rather not be with the in crowd myself."

"Coming from Mr. Popularity, himself," she rejoined. "It's not that simple, Starbuck. If you're not in, you're definitely out. You're the one being tossed around. Crius doesn't like doing it, that's why we have it all planned out."

"So you planned on him choking you. That didn't look like it was part of the plan."

She nodded her head slightly in agreement, "Yeah, he was mad. He's just worried about the plan."

Starbuck brushed his lips across Rene's cheek, nuzzling lower down to her neck to give her a soft gentle kiss. He felt her relax even further into his arms.

"So what is the plan? Get everyone who wants to leave here to the Galactica?"

"Yeah, I guess." Her voice sounded sad and distant.

"You guess? That's sound a lot more vague than the details you seem to have worked out. There were phases. You've assigned duties." He purposely kept his tone light, trying to draw her out. "So what are the mission parameters Commander Rene?"

She drew in a deep breath, which she held for a moment before releasing in a sigh. "Yeah, there are details, but most of it doesn't involve the Galactica doing anything other than getting the hades out of this quadrant."

"We can do that. We can do more than that if you'd give us the opportunity."

"I know you're willing. I just…" Rene hesitated, but Starbuck's lips trailing down her neck and tickling the back of her ear encouraged her to go on. "I just don't want to raise my kids in a tin can."

Starbuck felt a glow warm his heart as he chuckled, "So when do you expect these kids to come along?"

"Sooner, rather than later." Rene felt herself sink even farther into Starbuck's embrace and the magic of his kisses.

"We'll cross that asteroid field when we get to it. But for now, the plan."

Rene shivered as Starbuck practically purred in her ear.

"So, how long did you know we were coming?"

Rene stiffened in his arms. "Starbuck…not here. Not now." Rene warned as she felt the magic evaporate.

"Then when?"

Rene pushed his arms away. He let her go, reaching for her hand so she did not get too far away. He pulled on her hand, and she turned to face him.

"I am watched constantly! Everything I say or do is being reported! You keep saying it is so different here, but is it? How do I know that? I'm essentially confined to quarters!"

"No you're not. You have full run of the Galactica. And tonight, we are headed to the Rising Star. You're not a prisoner."

"Yeah, as long as I'm with you. " She challenged.

Starbuck smiled at her and winked. "Then I guess you'd better stay with me."

"Starbuck, I'm serious."

Starbuck smiled his most engaging smile and pulled her to him. Reluctantly she let him take her back into his arms.

"It's not like that here. You have to trust me. This is not the Zakar, and Adama is not Dante. No one is going to lay a hand on you, well, no one but me."

Rene laughed and let him stroke her hair before he leaned down to kiss her. She savored his lips before he pulled away.

"So tonight, after a few drinks, I'll find a place where we can be alone and you can tell me that plan of yours, okay?" Starbuck ran his thumb lightly down her cheek, placing it under her chin, and raising her eyes to meet his. "You trust me don't you?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly, hoping it held the right amount of sincerity to make him believe she believed.


	33. Chapter 32

The men had ended up waiting in the landing bay, holding up the shuttle for the ladies who as usual were running late.

"What is it exactly they do that takes so long?" Apollo asked, checking his chrono for the twentieth time.

"Should I go check on them?" Starbuck offered.

"No," Apollo ordered. "You spend enough time in the female billet as it is."

"Just offering," Starbuck grinned. "You know, there's nothing stopping you from spending time there too."

"Yes there is. They're called rules, Starbuck."

"Oh, those pesky things," Starbuck answered, pulling out a fumarello and placing it between his lips. He was about to light it when he heard the tapping of high heels coming down the corridor. "Looks like they made it." Starbuck turned to watch the women arrive, and nearly dropped his igniter.

The women had gone all out for the evening. Dietra had on a golden dress that made her glow, and Sheba had found a powder blue dress that highlighted her hair and eyes. But it was Rene that held Starbuck's attention. What she was wearing could barely be classified as a dress. In fact, Starbuck had seen Cassie wear lingerie that covered more than the bit of material Rene wore. It was a mere sheath of material that didn't even come down to her knees. She wore sandals with ties that crisscrossed up her legs, as if to further accentuate the lack of material. Added to that was a plunging neckline, and an absence of sleeves, a mere halter of a dress. The pale silvery material was in stark contrast to the healthy glow of her skin. Behind her Cassie looked pale and green with more than just envy. Starbuck nearly choked as he thought he was seeing visions.

"I invited her. I hope you don't mind," Omega said coming from behind Cassie to take her arm.

"I would have told you, but you ran off before I had the chance." Cassie said, accepting Omega's arm. "It was never a problem before with Athena, so I thought…"

"No, I don't mind. We're still friends and all," Starbuck said, as Cassie cast him a somewhat apologetic smile.

"Oh this should be a fun evening," Athena walked up grinning evilly. Bojay shared her smile as the two chuckled together.

"Athena…" Apollo warned, "It's been a long time since I've had an evening out. I don't feel like ending it watching Starbuck lick his wounds."

"I've got other things to lick," Starbuck muttered to himself, as he noticed Rene turning away, drifting to the edge of the group with a serious look on her face. Starbuck waded through his friends to come to Rene's side. He leaned down to brush her cheek with his lips whispering, "Sorry. I would have warned you had I known."

"And these are your friends?" She whispered back. "I'd hate to meet your enemies."

"Don't worry, they just like to rib me now and then. I'll get them back later and besides," Starbuck turned to all those assembled, "I heard this evening's meal is on the Commander, in honor of you. Shall we my lady, or would you prefer this be a private affair, just you and I?" Starbuck extended her an arm.

"Oh look, now we've gone and made him mad." Boomer joked.

"That's right. No one has told me how nice my gold clusters look with my dress uniform." Starbuck puffed up his chest, polishing his array of medals.

"You look stunning Starbuck. Never better, now can we go before the shuttle leaves without us?" Apollo said, gesturing towards the waiting hatch. "And the Commander is only paying for dinner, not drinks."

"Those are on the captain!" Starbuck ribbed his friend.

The assembled party began to board the shuttle, laughing and joking at the anticipation of the evening that lay ahead. They were joined by other warriors, also headed over to the luxury liner for an evenings entertainment.

Starbuck noticed uncomfortably that most of the male warriors kept casting leering looks towards Rene, especially the single warriors. Starbuck maneuvered himself so that he stood in front of Rene, blocking the others view of her as they waited to board.

"You look nice, but maybe next time you'll let me buy you a whole dress." Starbuck said.

"Then who would buy the drinks?" She smiled at him, but Starbuck felt it was a little forced.

"We'll have fun tonight, you'll see." He said, holding her hand. Starbuck let the others board the shuttle first, making sure that he and Rene were well away from the crowd before taking a seat. He pulled her into one of the last window seats. "You are going to like the Rising Star. It was one of the primo cruise starships based out of Caprica. There are nine decks of nothing but pleasure."

Rene looked to him, her face neutral and unreadable, before she looked away and out the portal. "So how often do you get to go there?"

Before Starbuck could answer, the shuttle doors closed and the pilot announced lift off "For the Rising Star, Colonial Movers, Senior Ship and the Orphan Ship."

Rene's head spun back around to Starbuck in indignation. "Orphan ship? You have a whole ship of orphans?"

"Well, yes, there were a lot of children we rescued." Starbuck answered distracted, pulling out his cubits to check how many drinks they could afford and still hit the chancery.

"So why aren't they all adopted by now? It has been three yahrens. What the hades is wrong with you people!" She turned back to the portal, examining all the ships of the fleet the view offered. It was one thing to read on a report how many ships there were, but quite another to be sitting on a shuttle with some of the occupants. These weren't just cargo containers and moving ships. They were people. Lots and lots of helpless people. "That is so fracked up."

"Whoa there," Starbuck said putting away his cubits and taking her hand. "We've done the best we can. At least they're all safe and together. We make sure they get the first of all the supplies and many of us spend a lot of our time over there volunteering."

"That's no way to live. You of all people should know that." She turned to look at him again. "We don't have orphans on Dilmun. We took them all in, integrated them into families. No one is unwanted."

"Hey," Starbuck said, reaching up to softly stroke Rene's cheek with the back of his hand. "This is supposed to be a night about fun, not politics. We can hash out cultural differences later, when your people join the fleet. We may have orphans, but I have a feeling they are treated better than you are by your own commander."

Rene closed her eyes and shook her head slightly in disgust, "You don't understand, Starbuck."

"I know, so you keep telling me, but there is one thing I do know. Everyone deserves a break from it all every now and then. Let's just go and have a good time, and we can adopt all the orphans tomorrow." He stroked her cheek again, but her eyes remained hard, challenging.

"So would you?"

"Would I what? Adopt all the orphans?" Starbuck laughed, "Where would I put them?"

"On the Galactica. Raise them, train them."

Starbuck frowned having a sudden flashback to secondary school and the career counselors who always promoted the military as the first option for any student, regardless of their aptitude or ability.

"What if they don't want to be warriors?" Starbuck countered.

A softening of Rene's eyes and a slight smile rewarded him. He took it as a sign he was headed in the right direction, back towards the two of them having a good time.

"When I get sealed, I might take one or two, but with my duty schedule, there hasn't been time to do more than volunteer once in a while."

She nodded, squeezed his hand, and turned back to the portal. "Which one is it?" She asked. He reached across her to point to one of the many cargo ships. She turned back to Starbuck, "Don't let Dante know about it. He'll take it. He'll take them all."

"Oh don't worry, sweet lady. If I have any conversations with that bastard, my fists will be involved and I won't exactly be offering him anything other than pain."

Rene smiled, and reached up a hand to his face, before giving him a small kiss.

"Mmm, now that's the way to begin the evening," Starbuck leaned back, placing the fumarello between his teeth. He held Rene's hand for the whole ride. Every now and then he caught a glimpse of Cassie and her date Omega. He never thought she'd go for a guy like Omega, but then again, he never thought she'd go for a guy like Cain either. She held onto Omega's arm, laughing and flirting. Starbuck briefly wondered if she had learned that laugh in Sociolator training.

Rene's soft words startled his thoughts, "I thought you said it was over."

Starbuck turned his attention back where it belonged, flashing her the smile that always won Cassie over. "It is. I just never pictured her with a guy like Omega, that's all."

"I don't know, I think he looks like you."

"Really? His eyes aren't nearly as nice as mine, and that hair, too short don't you think?" Starbuck tried to joke.

"So when did this yahren long relationship end?"

"Three yahren," Starbuck stated factually before catching himself. "A cycle or two before you arrived."

"Ahhh," Rene answered. "So which is it, a cycle, or two? So my timing was right, is that it?"

"Oh hey, no sweet lady, it's not like that. It was over. I asked her to get sealed, and she said no. We want different things. You and I, we were made for each other. I thank my stars you came along."

"Uh huh," Rene said as if in reply to a typical line given by a typical guy.

"I'm serious!" Starbuck squeezed her hand. "I'm not feeding you a line, you know that. Right?"

Rene cocked her head to the side before answering. "So what if she had said yes?"

"I don't like to deal in ifs. I like to deal in right here, right now." He dropped the smile, hoping she would believe his words for the truth that they were. "I thought we had that in common."

Rene looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments, before smiling. "All right. Right here, right now. Everything else left behind." She squeezed his hand, drawing it into her lap, "So your eyes should be on me."

"Oh they are sweet lady, especially in that dress, everybody's eyes are on you." Starbuck's jealousy slipped through and inwardly he cursed himself.

"Good. That's how it should be." She smiled at him in what he was coming to realize was the evil grin she always wore when she was proving a point. It unnerved him for a moment, but in that moment the grin faded, replaced by a look of awe as the luxury liner loomed in the portal. "Wow, she is pretty. She looks fast too."

"Put some guns on her and I'd call her home." Starbuck grinned, envisioning the entertainments the ship held for them this evening. "Ready for a real meal?"

"Oh yes!" Rene gushed.

The shuttled docked, and Starbuck was pleased to show Rene that their choice of seats meant they were one of the first off the shuttle. He liked her reaction to the liner, and her oohs and ahhs as they went from the lobby to the main dining hall. Their table was waiting for them; laid out for a full three course meal. Once again, Starbuck made a point of picking a seat near the end of the table so that he and Rene could avoid the jibes of his friends and enjoy a little privacy, or at least as much as could be found at a table for twelve. Rene had readily abandoned her serious mood on the shuttle. She laughed at all his jokes, and listened attentively to all the conversations at the table. It wasn't until the dishes were being cleared and they were about to head into the Astral lounge for drinks and dancing, before Starbuck noticed that Rene had downed not only her drink, but had drank most of Starbuck's.

They found tables in the lounge, but the place was crowded. By the time Starbuck had signaled a server, Rene seemed impatient. "Two ambrosias, please," he said to the young gal, only to be corrected by Rene.

"Make that four."

Starbuck raised his eyebrows at Rene, "A bit much, don't you think?"

"With how crowded this place is, we'll be lucky if we get served again. Besides," she leaned over and played with his medals as she purred, "I thought you might like to get me drunk and take advantage of me later."

"Oh yes," Starbuck answered, only to be interrupted by the server delivering the drinks.

Rene reached for the ambrosia, downing one, before reaching for the second.

"Hey there! I thought that was mine?" Starbuck protested, reaching out for the glass, but was too late as Rene winked at him and downed that one too.

"Too slow, Starbuck. Wow, this music is nice. Let's dance!" She got up pulling on his hand, but Starbuck kept his seat.

"I just got my drink. Give me a centon."

"I'll dance with you," Giles said getting up. The two headed to the dance floor as Starbuck sat and nursed his drink.

"She's had a few." Boomer observed.

"Yeah, well, we're supposed to be showing her a good time, all the fleet has to offer." Starbuck said, taking a drink to hide his irritation. Rene's movements on the dance floor only proved just how little material there was to that dress of hers.

"Well, someone's showing her a good time." Boomer indicated as the song ended, and another warrior had lined up to have the next dance with her.

"Yeah, I see that." Starbuck growled. He began to drink his second drink, his attention diverted from Rene by Cassie and Omega hitting the dance floor.

Starbuck watched Rene's moves, noting that they were a bit more enthusiastic than the others on the dance floor. The song began to end and Cassie and Omega came back to the table, Cassie laughing and obviously enjoying herself. Starbuck turned his attention back to Rene and noted the men that were beginning to line up for the next dance. She was laughing and obviously enjoying herself.

Starbuck suddenly found himself out of his chair and halfway across the dance floor before he knew exactly what had come over him.

"Sorry guys, the next dance is mine." He took Rene's hand. He enjoyed the look of surprise on her face as the next song began and he showed her how to dance.

Meanwhile, back at the table Brie laughed and found herself clapping along to the song. "Look, it's Starbuck. He can dance! You never said he was a good dancer, Cassie."

"He isn't. At least, he's never danced before, not with me." She said turning a questioning look to Athena.

"Don't look at me. I never could get him on the dance floor. I just assumed he had two left feet." Athena cast an accusing look to Apollo. "So who taught him that? Not you. You have the dance skills of a pregnant porcine."

Apollo watched Starbuck dip Rene to the floor, then scoop her back in his arms. She moved easily in response to his lead. "Maybe it was Boomer?"

"Not me," Boomer said. "I only look good out there because my partner makes me look good." He cast a smile to Dietra.

The song ended, and Starbuck held on tight to Rene's hand as he wound his way amongst the tables back to his chair. He took his seat again, bowing sarcastically to the applause of his friends.

"Why Starbuck, how graceful you are on the dance floor! You could have had a career as a dipper," Boomer teased.

"I had lessons once. Triad coach thought it helped with the game." Starbuck handed Rene one of the glasses still on the table, indicating the seat beside him.

"Oh, yes, Triad," Apollo said, sharing a laugh with Boomer.

Rene took the drink, downing it, and ignored the chair, still swaying in time to the music. "Come on, let's go again." She said, setting the empty glass down and reaching for his hand.

"In a few. Let me finish my drink." Starbuck said, pulling her back. She let him pull her into his lap. She reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, you poor old man. Do I need to get you a warm milk?" She took the drink from his hand and downed that one too with a smile on her face. "There. Finished."

"You could stand to slow down," he said softly.

"I thought we were supposed to be having a good time?" she said back, reaching for another glass, only to find it empty. "You sit here and I'll get you a drink."

"With what cubits?" He challenged.

She winked at him over her shoulder as she started to walk away, "Who needs cubits?"

Starbuck watched as she sashayed amongst the tables to the bar. Starbuck noticed that she was on the scanner of almost every single man in the bar.

"Uh Starbuck? You sure you can handle this one?" Boomer asked, watching Rene as well as she turned on her charms. She smiled at a man sitting at the bar, and the man smiled back, pulling up an empty stool for her.

"Yeah, she is a spitfire. I think she's just mad I didn't tell her Cassie was coming. You know how women are." Starbuck brushed it off, but his eyes remained fixed on Rene's performance.

"Uh huh," Boomer replied skeptically. "Isn't that Reese she's flirting a drink out of?"

Starbuck swore under his breath and found himself on his feet again, moving amongst the crowd. By the time he reached the bar, Rene was drinking another drink and giggling at whatever Reese had said.

"I see you got a drink," Starbuck said, making a point of putting his arm around Rene's shoulders.

"Hey handsome!" She said, taking the hand Starbuck draped over her shoulder and kissing it. "This nice guy bought it for me."

"Reese," he said, offering his name, but glaring at Starbuck for the intrusion. "I was just about to ask her…"

"Are you ready for another dance?" Starbuck found himself saying, wondering why he'd even suggested it other than it seemed more polite than what he wanted to suggest.

"You know it! Thanks for the drink." She waved to Reese, letting Starbuck lead her to the floor.

Part way through the dance, Starbuck leaned toward Rene and asked, "What are you up to?"

She twirled, letting the skimpy dress swirl up a little higher. "Just having a good time. Right here and right now." She giggled as she stumbled a little and fell into his waiting arms. "Don't you want to have a good time?" She giggled, before dancing back out of his arms.

"I thought I was," he said, looking wistfully back to his chair and his drink. The song soon ended, and he put his arm around Rene, escorting her back to the table and his friends, who were enjoying his predicament a bit too much for his tastes.

"Why don't we sit for a while," he said, handing Rene a drink that was of a bit less alcoholic than the others she had had so far this evening.

She seemed content to sit for a few songs, and Starbuck was able to join in the conversation Boomer and Apollo were having about the current troops rotation and allocation of supplies in the fleet. It was a few more songs before he noticed that Rene was no longer by his side.

"Where did she go now?" He said out loud.

"I think she headed towards the chancery," Apollo indicated the doorway at the end of the lounge. Starbuck was about to get up when Apollo reached out to stay him. "You think you can keep up with her Starbuck? She's a bit younger than the rest of us."

"What do you mean by that crack? I'm not that old." Starbuck replied angrily.

"No, not exactly." Apollo soothed. "But she is young. Her version of a good time isn't exactly the same as yours, now is it?"

"You said she headed for the chancery, right? I would say that's my version of a good time." Starbuck got to his feet, fleeing to the chancery to avoid another lecture.


	34. Chapter 33

He scanned the chancery, but didn't see her.

He headed back to the lounge, but no one had seen her.

He even searched the restaurant, still no Rene.

It was as he headed back to the lounge that he saw her, leaning over the counter talking to the ticket seller for the shuttles. She was showing more flesh than she should, and flirting up a storm.

Starbuck's first reaction was to go over and yank Rene away from the counter, to spin her around and ask her "What the frack?" His boots seemed to have already volunteered for that mission, but when both Rene and the young man looked to him, suddenly Starbuck's brain caught up to his body. The kid behind the counter was just that, a kid. And Starbuck saw the look in that boy's eyes as he recognized who was walking towards his ticket counter. Starbuck was pretty familiar with that look ever since his Warrior of the Centon feature, one that was aired pretty much every time he won a Triad match. This kid was a fan. As the boy hastily disengaged from Rene so he could find some paper for an autograph, it was Rene's look that halted Starbuck's stride. She looked guilty and not just a little.

As she straightened away from the counter, she adjusted what tiny bit of her dress she could, and greeted Starbuck. "Hey handsome, did you hear? There's a big party over at the Celestra. We should go. A shuttle leaves in…" Rene's eyes went to the board or arrivals and departures. She looked as if she was trying to snap a holo of the board, memorizing times as quickly as she could. "just a few centons. We could go check it out and be back on the Galactica, uh, looks like a shuttle heads there every ninety centons. What do you say?"

Starbuck smiled to himself. He was getting a little better at reading Rene because he knew for a fact that the look in her eyes right now was fear. Oh she was trying to cover it up for all she was worth, but he had definitely caught her up to something.

"The best party in the fleet is right here, Rene. You won't find much to interest you on the Celestra, unless you really like sheet metal and electronics."

Starbuck absently scrawled his signature on the scrap of paper the kid had found and nodded politely as the youth gushed over what a great triad player Starbuck was, and how he had tried some of Starbuck's moves.

"I can't wait to tell my friends I actually met Starbuck." The kid turned to Rene, "Wow, he's your date tonight? Do you know how many of my friends would kill for a night with Starbuck?"

Starbuck looked to Rene. She nodded to him, as if conceding a hand of pyramid.

"Come on, let's go back to the lounge. Maybe you could actually sit and have a drink with me, that is if you want to. Or, you could head over to that party on the Celestra."

"Really? You'd let me just walk away and head off on a shuttle?" Rene said sarcastically.

"Lady, you've been walking away from me all night. Seems you have your own agenda, so if you want to go, then go." Starbuck turned to walk away, hoping his gamble would pay off.

He felt her hand grab hold of his cape to prevent him from walking away. He didn't turn around, but waited for her to catch up to him. She reached for his hand and said softly, "I want you to come with me."

"I've been to the Celestra. I think I'll hang out here if you don't mind and finish the date I had planned for you and I. If you don't want to be with me, that's fine."

"Starbuck, come on…"

He cut her off, "I've been following you all night, and I want to do more than just chase your vapor trail. Plus it seems I'm not the only one on your tail." Starbuck indicated the young man behind them.

"Oh I think he'd rather spend the night with you than me, oh great Triad Champ."

"Well, at least that's someone that I won't have to shake the rest of the men off of. Look, I have a drink and a smoke waiting for me. That seems to be all I can count on this evening." He tried to step away from her, playing his final gambit.

"Starbuck, no," She stepped in front of him, taking hold of the front of his cape with both hands.

"No, what? No, you don't want to be with me?"

"No, Starbuck, that's not it. I just …" She hesitated.

"Look Rene, I'm not in the mood for this felgercarb. I'm laying my cards on the line, here and now. I want to be with you, but only if you want to be with me. I'm not going to chase you down or fight off anyone to get you. I've played those games-Sagan, I've invented a few of them-but I'm done. Either you let me in, or…I can't believe I'm saying this…or you let me out." The intensity of his words shocked even himself. He nearly rocked in his boots from the force of it, but he felt Rene grip his cape tighter. Starbuck could almost hear the explosion and the rain of falling metal as he blasted through Rene's defenses. He sighed as he reached for her, taking hold of both her arms. "Let me in on all of it."

She nodded, once, twice, "I want you Starbuck. Its just…"

"I wouldn't understand, right?" Starbuck finished for her. "No, I'm not taking that felgercarb anymore. I get it, I understand." He reached to remove her hands from his cape.

Rene moved in closer, held on tighter. "No, no you don't. I'm street trash, Starbuck. I'm a gutter snipe. I don't belong here. You'll eventually get sick of me and move on to someone better. I saw the women in there. I can't compete with that."

Starbuck snorted a laugh. "Nice try. Pick another excuse. Because you know I don't see you that way. I have not treated you that way. And I think I've proven I don't just dump girls, I wait for them to dump me." Starbuck gripped Rene's wrists, mostly to keep from gripping her shoulders and shaking her until she stopped.

"Okay, okay, look Starbuck, I want you. I do. It's just a lot to take in, okay. THE infamous Starbuck, add to that leaving my home for good. I want you to understand, I do."

"So we'll take it slow, and you'll talk to me! How about we start over that drink and smoke that is waiting for me back at the table."

Rene looked crestfallen, "Couldn't we go somewhere alone? No offence, I know they are your friends and all, but it's intimidating being around all that brass, okay?" Rene moved closer, melding her body with his. "I like it when we're alone."

Starbuck smiled, hearing what he wanted to hear from her. "And where would you suggest we go for that?"

"This is a luxury liner isn't it? I checked, they have rooms available."

"Oh you checked, did you? And who were you planning on sharing that room with?" Starbuck asked, letting slip the jealousy he had felt all evening.

"Only you, Starbuck, only you," she purred.

Starbuck gave in to her, not wanting to know if she was lying or not. "Oh sweet lady, I would love to, but that takes cubits, and you drank up all my coin. I am out right now."

Rene leaned into his body, reaching up to kiss his neck right above his gold clusters, "I have cubits."

Starbuck let her nibble at his neck, enjoying the sensation, and the fact that his biggest fan, one Rene had been flirting with, was watching this performance. Starbuck released her wrists and put his arms around her pulling her into an embrace. He purred in her ear, "I thought you were broke. Where did you get the cubits, the pyramid game the other night? You didn't win enough for a room."

"Starbuck, let me help you understand. I lived on the streets of Caprica City, do you really want to know where I got the cubits?"

The seductive way that she was leaning into him, in a dress that was barely there, had Starbuck wondering briefly if he would be best never knowing how she earned her cubits in Caprica City. "No, no I don't." He replied, briefly disgusted, not with her exactly, but with the streets and what they could do to someone, and with himself for knowing what those streets were like.

"I promised to let you in, so I'm going to tell you," She nibbled on his neck for a moment, trailing her lips to his ear. Starbuck tensed, realizing he didn't want to know, but unable to stop her from telling him.

She whispered seductively in his ear, "I lifted them from that security guy, Reese."

Starbuck laughed, relaxing and pulling Rene in even closer. "You are made for me, do you know that? Let's go find a room."


	35. Chapter 34

Rene smiled, pleased with herself as Starbuck draped an arm around her and led her off to the front desk for the accommodations. She hadn't accomplished all she had meant to get done that evening, but she had known it would be a long shot to actually get away from the Colonials and explore the fleet. At least she had found out how to get where she needed to go, and she learned a bit more from those she spoke with about the conditions in the fleet. It had helped to confirm some of what Starbuck and Colonials were telling her. Not many went hungry, and that was better news than she expected. Working conditions seemed to be better, or at least the hours were less than anyone on Dilmun was used to. Eight centaurs instead of sixteen would seem like a perpetual vacation to most Zakar pilots. Everyone got paid and on a pretty regular basis, not there was much to spend those cubits on, but Rene suspected by the way most of the women were dressed that there was a booming black market somewhere far away from the Galactica.

Things were looking up, especially since it was mission accomplished as far as Starbuck was concerned. She had pushed it pretty far with him. She expected him to snap back in the lounge when she started dancing, but he had stayed good-natured, solving the problem by dancing with her. She expected a bit of anger when she went to flirt a drink out of a guy at the bar, and she could tell Starbuck was definitely perturbed with the situation, but still, he hadn't gotten angry at her. It took her disappearing for a long while before he finally showed his anger, showed her where the line was, and still he'd kept his cool, unless you counted him holding her wrist a little tight, but in a way that was actually enjoyable. How far would she have to push him before he really snapped? What would it take before Starbuck hit her? She was starting to believe that maybe he wouldn't, ever. It was hard to keep her heart contained with that revelation. She wondered if she should keep pushing it this evening, but the smile he cast her as they were given a key to a room was just too delicious to frack with. Whether she deserved it or not, she intended to enjoy that smile. Besides, she was beginning to realize from all the gossip about Starbuck, that if he was pushed too hard, he may just walk away for good, and she needed him right now. She needed him committed to her, locked on target and not letting her out of his scanner. She knew what to do. She was on familiar territory now. She'd learned his tricks, a little damsel in distress, a little sweet seduction, a little hard to get, mix well with ambrosia, add a little fumarello smoke for flavor, and let bake alone under the sheets. She knew the recipe now. The final trick, let him think it was all his idea, that he is the man and in charge. Easy to do with Starbuck. He was in charge in a way. The more she believed it, the more it was true. The more she believed it, the more Starbuck thought it was true.

"We don't have the room for long, since we have to make curfew," Starbuck said putting the key in the lock, "and we don't have a view, but…" Starbuck opened the door and ushered Rene in, "we will be alone."

Rene reached for Starbuck's cape and pulled him into a kiss and into the room. She pulled away as she realized that Starbuck was fumbling to get the door closed behind him. Once she heard that satisfying click, letting her know the world had been locked away, she reached behind her neck and undid the tie to her dress, letting it drop to the floor.

Starbuck's eyes widened, "Oh, seems I was wrong about the view."

Rene smiled seductively before slowly bending over to undo the ties to her sandals.

"I thought we were going to talk?" Starbuck teased, reaching to undo his cape and tossing it aside. He fumbled with the clasp to his dress uniform's amulet.

"We are, but you are overdressed for this conversation." Rene stepped out of her shoes and walked towards Starbuck. "Let me help." She reached her arms around his neck and easily undid the clasp. Starbuck didn't let the opportunity pass to put his arms around her and pull her into a deep kiss.

"Mmmmm," Rene said, pulling her arms from around his neck. She plucked at the bottom of his tunic, sliding her hands up over his skin, pulling the shirt up as she went. "I like what you have to say."

Starbuck let Rene undo the fastening to his shirt, and bent over so she could pull it over his head. Rene let it drop from her hands as she spread out her fingers to trail down his chest. She leaned in planting a few kisses where his amulet used to be.

"Seems you are doing all the talking here," Starbuck said, "but this isn't the conversation we were supposed to be having."

"It isn't?" Rene looked up, smiling shyly as her hands trailed down to the button of his pants. She pursed her lips and kissed his chest again, as her hands nimbly undid the button and the fly. She softly brushed her fingers against him.

"Mmm," he sighed, closing his eyes and giving in to her attentions. While for the moment he had her full attention, he felt he should enjoy it. Lord knows the sight of her in that dress had had him a bit agitated all evening, and her sweet touch was welcome relief.

"Then what should we talk about?" Rene purred before laying a trail of kisses down his chest to his abs as she lowered herself to her knees, pushing his pants lower.

Starbuck knew that he should probably be doing something at this moment, something important that he should be asking her, but feel of her lips had his brain packing its bags and taking off on a furlon. It took a few moments more before he realized he needed her with him on that trip as well.

With a soft groan he took her by the shoulders and guided her back up to her feet, a preposterous image of him falling over while still trapped with boots on and pants around his knees intruding on his pleasure.

"But Starbuck?" she murmured, looking at him in confusion. He answered her with a nod of his head to the big comfortable bed that was waiting for them.

"I have something to say," he said as he gently nudged her towards the bed and leaned down to disengage himself from his boots and pants.

She waited for him with open arms before welcoming him to their own little island of escape.

It seemed like cycles later when they found themselves entangled in the sheets and each other's arms. Starbuck could feel Rene relaxing and starting to drift off, when he shifted to check his chrono, hoping there was more time left.

"Noooo," she groaned softly. "Don't look. I don't want to know. I don't want to leave."

"I know, I know," he said stroking her hair, pulling her tighter into his embrace, "but Apollo said if we make curfew tonight, he'll look the other way tomorrow night."

"But this is so much nicer than a landram," Rene said, burrowing into Starbuck's neck.

"Anywhere is nice with you," Starbuck said, feeling that the time was right to really talk, not just pillow talk. "Rene, I want you."

She giggled into his neck, snuggling seductively closer. "Hmm, you're insatiable. Remember, you just had me."

Starbuck chuckled, "I think it's more like you had me, but no, what I mean is, I want you in my life. Forever."

Rene started to say something, but Starbuck silenced her. "Hear me out, I want you, all of you, and I want to know everything. I am here to help with your plans and phases, or whatever. I'm willing to deliver on my promises." Starbuck slowly moved away from her, looking to the floor to find his pants.

"No, don't go away," Rene moaned.

Starbuck laughed, "I'm not, hold on. I have something for you." Starbuck found his pants and dug in the pocket where he'd been keeping the ring he couldn't seem to find time to rid himself of. Now he knew why. He'd been saving it for someone else.

He came back to the covers, holding up the ring for Rene. "I want you to have this."

Rene's eyes widened in surprise, "Starbuck? No, I don't want her ring."

"It was never her ring. She didn't even know I bought it. I never showed it to her and now I know why. I didn't buy it for her. I bought it for you. See…" Starbuck held the ring so she could see the little white stones were set in the shape of a star. "She never liked the view in the dome, it scared her, but you…you understand."

Rene didn't know what to say. This was more than she had planned for and she could feel herself sinking deep into her own plans. For a moment the sheets entangling her legs and body felt like ropes binding her. The impulse to run was strong, but when she moved slightly, the sheets felt too silky and soft. Being caught wasn't so bad.

"Please wear it. I want you to know you're mine. I want everyone to know you're mine. I want you to trust me, to let me in. That's all, and when you don't want to wear it anymore, that's okay too," Starbuck added hastily, afraid he may have gone too far. "I just want you to know, I'm willing to go the distance. I'm willing to pay the price to be let in."

"Oh Starbuck, you don't have to."

"Don't I? Then take it to fund your plans. Use it to get your friends here. I want the people you care about to be here too. I'm not just being selfish ... well, okay, maybe a little bit. But I want in on the plan. This is how committed I am."

Rene sighed and nodded. "You deserve that much, okay. Phase one, I'm here. But we need to let others know that you, I mean the Galactica and the fleet, are here."

Starbuck smiled. While he still held the ring in his hand, he knew this was acceptance. "I can help with that, I can. I will fly a whole squadron over the skies of Dilmun with fireworks if need be."

Rene nodded, her heart melting at that smile. "I know Starbuck. We just have to be careful okay, because…" She took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and offered up her heart. "Because there's something I want to give you."

"Sweet Lady, you've already given me more than I probably deserve. Just wear my ring, that's all I ask."

Rene closed her eyes to block out the vision of heaven before her. It was too much, the glow of it nearly burned. She reached out and pulled Starbuck to her, burying herself deeper into his protective arms, hoping that they could block the blows and make her safe.

"Shhh, it's okay," Starbuck cooed, feeling Rene begin to shake.

"I know. It's just…," Rene took a deep breath, calming herself. She knew at the moment she was safe. She may not be sure of many things, but she was sure Starbuck would keep her secrets. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I want to give you the Zakar."

Starbuck pulled back, confused. "What?"

"The Zakar. Phase Four, we bring the fleet the Zakar."

Starbuck smiled even wider, "Wow, I've never had anyone give me a battlecruiser before. You must really like me."

"I do." Rene whispered.


	36. Chapter 35

They didn't have much time left in their little stolen oasis, but they made good use of the time, snuggling and talking over various strategies for stealing the battlecruiser, and what conditions the engines were in. As Adama and Apollo had suspected, the cruiser was spent by the time it had reached Dilmun. They were limping on only two of their four engines and those were threatening to overload any micron. Since reaching Dilmun, Dante had made the choice to not repair the cruiser, that its functionality might encourage his warriors to want to continue on to another system. Instead, he had made the commitment to Dilmun and forced the commitment of his warriors to his world building plan by cannibalizing the cruiser piece by piece. Or at least he had appeared to, but Rene claimed that last she was on the cruiser, she was more functional than Dante had let on to his own people.

Her friend Jake claimed it wouldn't take much to bring the systems on line, and that Dante had not canabalized any parts from the engines, at least nothing that was vital. While none of them were expert mechanics, they did figure it would only take time and parts to get the cruiser up to full power.

Starbuck figured that even if she were just limping, the mechanics on the Galactica had performed miracles in the last three yahrens for many ships in the fleet. They could work wonders with a battlecruiser at their command.

Starbuck was curious if Rene was concerned about leaving Dilmun behind unprotected, but decided to take it as a good sign that Rene wasn't planning on leaving anyone important behind. Starbuck knew that meant he might have to deal with Dante in the future, but he was hoping that Commander Adama and the Council of Twelve could deal with that problem better than he could. His solution might be a bit more fiery and final than theirs, and could land him in front of another tribunal for murder. He was a bit more sure of how that would turn out once all the evidence was in. Dante deserved to die. Hades, they might even pin another medal on Starbuck for his service.

When Starbuck checked his chrono again, they had very little time to dress and head off to meet the others for the shuttle back. Rene didn't fight him this time, taking his kisses and his hand up out of the bed. She sighed, and kept looking wistfully back at the big bed, but she dressed without complaint.

Starbuck didn't put back on his cape, instead wrapping it around her shoulders as he whispered, "I like the view. I want it to be all mine."

Rene smiled and nodded, letting him clasp it around her neck.

Starbuck held out the ring that Rene had yet to take from him. He reached for her left hand, and slid the ring upon her finger. Rene started to protest, but Starbuck cut her off. "Just take it. It's yours. I don't want it back. I only ask that you just wear it tonight, okay? Tonight I want you to be mine. Tomorrow, you can do with it what you want."

Rene smiled, reaching up to stroke his face, pulling him down for a soft kiss. "Thank you. I want to be yours."

"Good. Come on, we don't want to be late. I need to play by the rules if I want to command a battlecruiser."

"Oh Starbuck, once it's yours, you can break all the rules you want, and I'll still let you be the commander."

Starbuck guided her from the room down to the waiting lounge for the shuttles. It was packed with people queuing up for the last shuttles home. They waded through the crowd to rejoin those they had started the evening with.

Boomer asked rather pointedly, "Where did you two go off to?" Starbuck's resulting grin was more of an answer than he really wanted.

Athena and Cassie shared a knowing look as the young Zakar pilot had not only seemed to have gotten Starbuck's gold insignia, but also his gold clusters and his cape. Athena knew she'd be maneuvering to get a seat by Cassie to see what the two should do about the situation.

Rene was content to let Starbuck guide her through the crowd onto the shuttle and to deal with his friends. He seemed to ignore their looks and comments, however Starbuck's arm that wrapped protectively around her told her otherwise. Not that it really mattered. She didn't care what anyone thought right now. Only Starbuck's thoughts were of any concern, and she wanted him in full warrior protective mode. She needed him watching her back for now, her own personal bodyguard. She might need a little protecting later.

Starbuck wasted no time in finding them seats and got them settled as the crowd jostled around them. Rene let him pull her into his protective embrace. She was comfortable there, her head resting on his chest, the buzz of voices around her and the hum of the shuttle engines. She remembered Gage's advice in training, "when your back is covered, it's time to cover your eyes and sleep." It had been a long day, and she hadn't caught any shut eye the night before other than her nap in the dome with Starbuck. Tonight, she would be catching even less. She should sleep while she could, so she closed her eyes and drifted off to Starbuck's gentle caresses.

Starbuck felt her relax in his arms, only making him pull her in tighter. It was these kind of moments when she looked so young that he began to have his doubts. He looked down and saw the ring, the one he had meant to give to Cassie not that long ago, on Rene's hand resting against his chest. It looked perfect there, where it belonged, but as usual, he had kind of blasted ahead without worrying about the details.

He looked away from the sight of that small young hand. It was too late in a cycle to be working out any details. It was time to get back and get some sleep. He'd solve everything tomorrow.

That's when he caught sight of Cassie and Athena side by side. They were deep in conversation and looking over his way from across the shuttle. Neither looked pleased. Athena looked down right mad at him. It was Cassie that locked on his gaze. She seemed to sigh and shake her head, as if she was deeply concerned about him for some mistake he had made. It made him angry and he looked away. Neither of them had wanted him and that is all he had wanted, to belong, to be able to say someone, anyone was with him, belonged to him. Were they now going to begrudge him finding someone else, someone who was willing to accept his arms around them, someone who trusted him so much they would lay their head on his chest and fall asleep on a crowded shuttle? Rene was young, he knew that, but not that young. Hades, Cassie could have been Cain's daughter, but no one had said Cassie was too young. No, everyone was all for that relationship.

Starbuck looked back down to the girl sleeping in his arms, the girl no one wanted him to be with, and suddenly he was scared. He couldn't go into this alone. He didn't know a rodent's astrum about being sealed or having kids, and Rene was just a kid herself. He'd need his friends to help him out. He wasn't stupid enough to think he could go this alone when he hadn't even grown up in a regular home. What were husbands supposed to do? Could he handle being a father? What if they grew up like him, in trouble half the time? What if they grew up like Apollo, straight laced and academic. He wasn't sure he could handle that either.

The thought made him scan the shuttle for where Apollo and Sheba had wound up within the crush of people. He found them across the shuttle a few rows back. Sheba also seemed to be looking for the others, and acknowledged Starbuck with a nod and a smile. She made a motion as if to ask if Rene was asleep. Starbuck nodded in affirmation. Starbuck could read her lips as she smiled and said to Apollo, "Ahh, isn't that sweet." Starbuck was anxious for Apollo's reaction. If he was going to blast into this unknown territory, he would need his best friend for backup. Apollo looked over and met Starbuck's eye. It wasn't the reassuring support that Starbuck had hoped for as Apollo shook his head in dismay. Starbuck didn't catch what Apollo said to Sheba as he turned out of Starbuck's view, but Starbuck did see that Apollo's comment earned him a sneer from Sheba and light slap.

"Fine," Starbuck thought to himself. "I guess I'm on this mission alone."

Rene shifted lightly on his chest, and Starbuck mused, "Well, not completely alone."

He decided to close his eyes and take the advice of his old drill sergeant who often reminded Starbuck, "Get some sleep. It's the only place you don't make mistakes." If this was a mistake, well, he could wait until tomorrow to fix it.


	37. Chapter 36

Sleep is lovely, death is better still, not to have been born is of course the miracle. Rene couldn't remember where she had heard this, but it seemed to fit the moment of landing on the Galactica. It was simply hades to be pulled out of the warmth of sleep and the safety of Starbuck's arms. Plus knowing that she would not be seeing any rack time for close to another 24 centaurs, added on to the 24 since last she saw a bunk, and then there was the…she had lost track and this was more math than she could handle on that little sleep. She should be heading off to her bunk, or at least some corner to curl up in, but she had a mission to complete, a phase to put into progress, and at the moment she wasn't sure how ticked off the Colonials would be when she was done. Someday they would thank her, they might even throw her a parade, but by this time tomorrow she was going to be in deep mong. "Better to not have been born," she mused, "than to face my reality right now."

Rene knew she wasn't going to be seeing Starbuck alone for some time, and it made her wonder if maybe she should suggest to him a speedy sealing ceremony just so they could get some private quarters. It would be nice to actually spend a whole evening with Starbuck. Plus with the privacy, maybe she would get the space to complete the tasks on her list for phases of her plan.

Rene figured the Colonials would have some way to slow that process down with all their rules, regulations and red tape. For now, it would have to be "parting is sweet sorrow" as Starbuck led her to the female bunk room, along with Apollo and Sheba plus Boomer and Dietra, and Brie and Giles The good night kiss wasn't as romantic or as long as she would have liked, but Rene figured neither were Sheba's, Brie's or Dietra's.

Rene debated on the walk to the bunkroom about telling Starbuck what she was up to. In some ways it would make things easier, but in others, well, she'd always wonder if she had gotten the right intel, or if Starbuck's aura had thrown it all off. His hero status was a bit overpowering. She just hoped he warranted the reputation and would be able to rescue her after this.

As the women readied themselves for bed, Rene listened to their gossip and chatter. She was hoping they would all drift off quickly, but as the girl talk continued, and the covers of her bunk looked more and more inviting, Rene knew she was just going to have to get moving or surrender to doing this another night. But would there be another night when she could get as far as she planned? Probably not, so instead of pulling out sleepwear, she threw back on the brown uniform that could probably use a good refresher cycle instead of another day's hard use.

Sheba of course was the one to notice that Rene was not getting into bed as she should, but instead was in uniform and headed out the door. Sheba called her back and Rene almost ignored her, but despite herself, Rene liked Sheba. She was one of the few warriors who had treated her as an equal.

Rene began speaking before Sheba could even ask where she was going and what she was up to, "I have to make sure things are good. We've been away from the Galactica for a while and in this sector anything can happen."

Sheba nodded, seeming to understand. "They would have found us on the Rising Star if there was anything to worry about."

"I know, but, I have to see for myself. Things shouldn't be this quiet, you know? Quiet usually isn't a good thing. It won't take me long."

Sheba nodded again. "Yeah I know what you mean about quiet. It's unnerving at first, but you'll get used to it. You'll learn to like it."

Rene nodded, not knowing what to say. Would she ever enjoy this lull between crisis and chaos? She doubted it, because that's all it was, a lull. The next crisis was always looming. Better to get it over and done with than have it hovering like a black cloud darkening all your days in between.

Rene nodded again, and turned to head for the door, when Sheba's words caught up to her. "Oh, and Starbuck is not going to be able to get out of the barracks tonight, so good luck with that."

Rene looked over her shoulder and smiled. Sheba had unknowingly just provided the cover she would need, at least for a couple of centaurs.

"Starbuck may rely on luck, but I have other resources." Rene smiled and winked.

Once out of the bunkroom, she was somewhat true to her word. She had to see how things were on the bridge, what chatter was coming out of the quadrant. It was Tigh that was on the bridge, and while he seemed a bit surprised at Rene's presence, he didn't say a word as Rene acknowledged him and continued going over the logs of communications and scans. Rene also checked to see what shuttles were coming and going, realizing she'd have to wait a few centaurs before she'd be able to get off the Galactica at this late hour in the cycle. That was okay, it gave her time to work on Phase Two. She waited until Tigh had turned his back and walked away to check on other tasks, before sneaking off the bridge. She figured that would give her at least a centaur of accounted for time, leaving the Colonials guessing exactly when she left.

Rene said a prayer as she took the turbolift down to the engines. She had hoped Col. Gage was right, that she shouldn't have a problem getting close to the guidance control systems, and if she was found in the area, she could just claim she was lost. So far that had been working. She doubled checked the pockets of her jacket for probably the billionth time. The device was there and ready to go. Jake wasn't sure if it would actually work, but they reasoned that even if it only sort of worked, and only did it once, it would be enough. The goal wasn't to take over full control of the guidance systems, just give the illusion that they could if they wanted to. Just throwing a glitch in the system at the right time should be enough to put the fear of the Lords into the bridge crew. If Rene had learned nothing else under Dante, it was that fear could be a powerful motivator.

As Rene got closer to the engines and their systems, she had to pull out the data pad several times to check her route. It was dark and confusing down there. Rene found herself kind of hoping to run into some crewmen because she was afraid she was actually going to have to ask for directions to find her way back above decks. After wandering around a few corridors, she finally found a bank of computers. She would just have to trust to the Lords it was the right one. As she planted the device on the back of one of the banks and switched it on, she hoped she wouldn't need it. She wanted to believe the Colonials, that they would help in any way they could. But Rene didn't have much experience in trust. She needed a back up plan.

"It's not like we're putting them in harms way, they are already there." She reasoned. "Just a little fear to make them trust me, that's all, besides, this may not work." She placated her own guilt.

It took her a while to find her way back out of the bowels of the ship, and she hoped she wouldn't have to go back down for the rest of the plan. She figured the solenite wouldn't be necessary, and Jake would have to understand. She had a sudden image of the path Jake was probably wearing in the floor of the brig. The thought made her turn back towards the engines. It would make Jake feel better. Also it would probably be best to rid her self of it, or else she was going to bump into someone the wrong way, and then none of this would be her problem anymore.

She checked her chrono. She had more than enough time before being able to catch a shuttle off the Galactica. She didn't really care where the first one took her, only that it be a ship that she could catch a shuttle to another ship. She'd learned on the Rising Star which ships were considered the worst. They would be her first stops. She wanted to see the Orphan ship with her own eyes, but she knew it was not a common stop on the shuttle schedules. She may not be able to get there, but she could get close. What she really hoped to do was get close to the truth of what life really was like in the fleet for those who were not the cream of the crop, the top of the top. What was it like to be on the bottom? How low did low go?

It took her close to a centaur to find the orlop deck of the Galactica. She wasn't totally sure if she was there other than the decking seemed cooler than the rest of the ship. She supposed it didn't really matter if she had found the right spot. Any outside spot below the engines would work, this was a back up plan after all. She found an out of the way place, down low. After all, it was a well-known fact that no one ever looks down. She laid her charges. It was time now to find her way back up, to rise to the challenge.

Getting off the Galactica should be easy as long as she stayed in uniform and melded with the masses. Brown was a nice camouflaging color. If she was questioned at any point though, she was officially screwed. She wasn't sure if orders would be needed to leave the ship, and if they were, she only had a lifetime of "fast-talking" to fall back on for verification. But if all that was required was some cubits, then she was covered. The purses on the Rising Star had been easy enough to pick.

Rene thought about waiting until late in the morning cycle, when everything would be routine chaos, and she could slip through unnoticed, but she was too eager to wait. She found her way to the landing bay just as the first morning shuttle was beginning to load. "Must be Starbuck's luck rubbing off," she thought. She grabbed a nearby toolbox and slid herself in line next to the other mechanics. The toolbox seemed to serve well enough as a boarding pass as no one questioned her need to board the shuttle. It was that simple, almost too easy. She settled into her seat and sighed. If only things could be this easy all the time, but she knew she would pay for this. Nothing in her life ever came free.

The glint of the ring on her finger caught her eye. At least she was beginning to realize the price she'd have to pay for Starbuck. He would demand total loyalty, while she would be reminded that she was just another one in a long line of women. Everything from him so far had been leftovers, even the star dome hadn't been as special as she first thought. It was a place he had taken that other woman. And now Rene wore her ring. Would anything from Starbuck be hers first? Would she ever actually own his

heart, or would she just be filling the spot the other woman—or any woman—was supposed to?

Rene shrugged it off. Not that it really mattered, as Starbuck wasn't really her first choice either. Everyone was a distant second compared to Kenan. She sighed again. Kenan's ring was nicer, but she had stopped wearing it just a few short cycles ago on the insistence of her brother. It bothered Ari that she held a torch for a dead man. Rene had thought that after Ari lost his wife he would understand, but it had been the opposite. It was like his salvation lay in Rene's moving on. She had moved on in a way, there were reasons for living, they just didn't necessarily include her in another man's bed.

But apparently now it does, she thought. It's not like she didn't like Starbuck. He was damn handsome and a ship load of fun. He could make joining the fleet easier for her as he was a nice distraction. But would he be there for her when the chips were down? Not that she really needed him for that, she reasoned. "I have Jake for that, and Ari and all my sisters and brothers. I don't need him." She stared at the star shaped ring. It would be nice though, she thought, to move beyond basic needs, and maybe for once get what she wanted.

That would have to come later though. First things first, the mission at hand, and if Starbuck was still speaking to her after this cycle, well, then maybe, just maybe she might add him to the short list of those she could count on, those she lived for.

She watched the cargo ship get closer in the viewport, an ugly thing, certainly not built for speed with all those containers clinging to it like ticks. Rene shuddered and hoped that she would never find out what it was like to live in a cargo container. "At least dumpsters on Caprica had a view." It was time to find out how those of the fleet lived and if the Colonials had been honest and true with her, or had just fed her a bunch of felgercarb. She briefly wondered if it really mattered. Felgercarb or not, she and her brothers and sisters had few options before them. Flee or suffer along as they had.

Either way, their needs were met, but suddenly Rene wanted more than just to exist. Last night had been fun, good food, good drinks, a good bed, and a handsome man to share it all with. So what if it was meant for another, she wanted it for herself. She wanted to live that life. Suddenly she knew that if she could get what she wanted, existence just didn't matter.

The shuttle docked and she joined the other warriors, peeling away easily, and disappearing into the masses.


	38. Chapter 37

Starbuck awoke knowing he should be worried about his sudden decision the night before, but surprisingly he wasn't. By the light of the new cycle, it seemed like the best decision he had ever made. He felt lighter without that ring in his pocket. He practically floated from the decking knowing that soon he would be waking up each morning with Rene in his arms.

While in the turbo wash he planned it all out. Once the Zakar had joined the fleet, then they would be sealed. He quickly counted up all the debts others owed him and hoped it would be enough to help Rene buy a dress. He thought it would be a nice ceremony if they both wore their dress uniforms, but he knew enough about women to know Rene would want all that fluff and frills that went with a sealing.

And then they could set up house. Starbuck went back in his mind to the days when he first went off to primary school. During free play time he remembered how he would be roped into playing house with the girls, how fun it had been to play along for a while as the girls waited upon him with their pretend food, and also how fun it had been when they thought he was fully involved in the game, to get up and demand his "patriarchal rights". "Yeah, if they could see me now," he laughed at himself.

As he dressed, he wondered briefly where they would live. The Galactica was nearly full and lacking in married quarters. Starbuck knew he had nearly as many connections as Athena and could probably wrangle some quarters for he and Rene on the battlestar. It made sense with both of them serving to be on the Galactica, but the quarters would probably be small and may force someone else to be evicted. Maybe the Zakar would be a better choice.

The thought of the Zakar sobered Starbuck's thoughts. This was the type of information he was supposed to be collecting and passing on to the Commander. This was huge! But Starbuck nearly laughed out loud as he saw the scene in his mind as he told the Commander of how he had learned that information. "Uh, well, see Commander, sir, I had just proposed to my naked girlfriend after making love to her in a room we rented by the centaur, and she says she's going to give it to me as a sealing present." Oh yes, they would have a good chuckle over that one for cycles.

Unfortunately, he could also see in his mind the look of betrayal on Rene's face prompted by the laughter. He'd promised to keep her secrets. He would lose her if he told the commander, but the fate of the fleet may rest on this information.

But what information did he really have, he reasoned. Rene had given him no details to the plan, only that she hoped to bring the Zakar with her when she joined the fleet. How did she plan to accomplish something so treasonous to her commander? The pieces didn't fit yet. It was incomplete information and too soon to bring to the commander, Starbuck decided. But it was close to the time for having Rene lay out her cards. Close, as in today. Today he would need to know more, so that they could help her with that plan. There were several squadrons he knew would volunteer to commandeer a battlecruiser. He knew the fleet was drawing a bit closer to Dilmun, probably the closest they'd ever be, before they skirted out of the system and away into the unknown. If they were going to steal a battlecruiser, it had to be soon.

Once dressed for the day, Starbuck headed to the bridge. He'd gotten used to the fact that Rene didn't seem to sleep much, ate next to nothing, and spent her early morning hours on the bridge. He knew he would change all that once they had their own quarters. She would have the privacy she seemed to need to sleep, and they could buy food that resembled food, not reprocessed parts of food. As far as the early morning hours, he was pretty sure they could think up other ways to spend their time once they were alone.

When he arrived on the bridge, he was surprised to find that Rene was not there. He scanned nearly every computer station, before approaching the duty officer. Omega was on instead of Tigh, as the colonel had taken the night shift so Omega could take Cassie to the Rising Star. Omega claimed he hadn't seen Rene since they returned from their evening out. Starbuck took it as a good sign that maybe Rene had finally gotten some much needed sleep. Checking his chrono, he thought he should try the dining hall first.

He found most of the women chatting over breakfast. Brie waved excitedly to him to join them, but Starbuck did not see Rene amongst them. He waved off Brie's thanks for the great evening on the Rising Star, getting straight to the point. "Where's Rene?"

Brie smiled and winked at him. "Oh Starbuck, don't worry, I've got you covered."

Starbuck was confused, "Come again?"

"We all knew where Rene went. I think it's cute, but you don't have to pretend with me."

"Okay, I give. What am I pretending?"

"Where Rene is, you silly."

"Yeah, that is the question, where's Rene?" Starbuck briefly wondered if Brie was still drunk from the night before.

"Well, you should know, shouldn't you?" Brie said, laughing and winking again.

Starbuck turned away exasperated and was relieved when Sheba came to the table to join them.

"Sheba, where's Rene?"

Sheba cast Starbuck a wary glance, "Oh no you don't Bucko. I'm not covering for you two. We all have to live with the curfew no matter how much we don't like it."

"Has everyone been smoking plant vapors?" Starbuck asked the ceiling before trying again, in a slow measured tone. "Have you seen Rene?"

"I thought she was with you?" Sheba asked in return her alarm beginning to rise.

"No, I haven't seen her this morning. Was she back in the bunkroom?" Starbuck said, starting to get up.

"No, she was with you."

"When?" Starbuck sat back down.

"Last night."

"I'm not asking about last night Sheba, I'm asking about this morning? Have you seen Rene?"

"Seriously Starbuck, I am not going to be part of your games." Sheba answered, hoping that Starbuck would drop the subject.

Starbuck shook his head in exasperation. "What the hades have I done? It is a simple question, where is Rene?"

"With you?" Sheba asked, and to Starbuck's complete look of confusion, she told him what she knew. "Last night, she said she needed to check on things on the bridge. I assumed she went looking for you when she didn't come back."

"She may have looked, but she didn't find me. All night, in the bunkroom, warriors honor." Starbuck said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Then where is she?" Sheba asked.

Starbuck threw his hands up in the air, "That is what I'm trying to find out!"

"Starbuck, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I don't know. She left just at curfew, and she hasn't been back."

"What? Oh frack me! Where did she go?"

"You would know that better than me I think," Sheba answered.

"She probably just holed up somewhere to get some sleep. She doesn't seem to be doing much of that in the bunkroom."

"Or with you I take it?" Sheba asked, digging to find out just how far this infatuation of Starbuck's had gone.

"Yeah, well," Starbuck offered in reply. "Look, don't tell Apollo about this. She wasn't with me. I can verify that. She probably just overslept wherever she is. I'll find her."

"You better, because here comes Apollo," Sheba said, indicating the Captain as he approached with his tray of food.

Starbuck slipped from his seat and headed for the door, waving absently over his shoulder to Apollo's words of morning greeting. He had to find Rene and soon. If they wanted any time alone together, she needed to be smarter about this. He couldn't get the rules bent until she played by them for once.

He headed for the dome first. Even though it was well out of the way, it was where he figured he would find her as it was the most private place he knew of on the Galactica. When he found it completely empty, he decided he'd try the landrams. When he arrived on the deck of stored equipment, had checked at least six of the vehicles, and had over twenty more to go, he realized that if she really wanted to hide herself away, there were any innumerable hidey holes she could find.

He swung by the female bunkroom again, and the dining hall once more. There was still no sign of her, so he widened his search pattern, taking in the simulators, the gym, and even the Officer's Club. After another pass by the bridge, the bunkroom and dining hall, he checked the landing bay, just to verify for himself that she hadn't disappeared for good. He knew she wouldn't leave without her viper, especially after having seen her fight a tidal wave for it. Her viper was there on the flight line, freshly washed and repaired. It reassured him a little, but only a little. So she hadn't headed back home, but where in the hades was she? It was well into the duty period of the cycle. She was officially late. He debated leaving her a note on her viper, but what would it say? "Don't leave me" seemed a bit pathetic. "Find me!" a bit too obvious. "What the frack!" was just about right. He briefly wondered if he had scared her away with the ring. "Hades, it's just a ring," he thought to himself, but he knew better than that. For sagan's sake, he'd even scared himself a little bit. Of course she needed some time to think this over, he reasoned. But the next thought added to his worry, "If she has to think, this can't be good." He renewed his search with a panicked vigor, now beginning to ask everyone he ran into if they had seen Rene. The fact that virtually no one had seen her, as if she had stepped from the bridge and vanished into thin air, had Starbuck beginning to worry about more than the state of their relationship. The Galactica wasn't exactly the safest place in the universe to play hide and seek. There were corridors under repair from various cylon attacks, holds where the doors sometimes stuck, and areas that could lose air quickly. Many of the lower decks were down right dangerous. What if she was stuck somewhere, or what if she were hurt? Would she know how to get to help? Would she ask for it? Maybe she was just plain lost down there?

He stopped at one of the various locator maps for the ship. He'd heard somewhere that if someone walked every corridor, went through every room, it would be like walking 100 leagues. He couldn't search all that alone. It was getting to the point when covering for her was ceasing to matter. Now he just wanted to find her.

Somewhere in his head he heard Rene's voice, "I survived three yahrens on the streets of Caprica."

"Alright," he thought to himself, "Let's assume she can take care of herself." He tried to put aside his fear, but at this point her dereliction of duty was beginning to affect him as well. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on her, and he had lost her. As he swung by the landing bay again, he found himself cursing under his breath. It was becoming pretty obvious she didn't want to be found. If he didn't find her soon, his evening plans were definitely in jeopardy. A few more centons, of this little game of hers, and it might be his astrum in jeopardy.

He headed by the female barracks once more, and then the dining hall. He took a deep breath and headed off to the bridge again, muttering a prayer, "Sagans sake, let her turn up before the Cylons do!"

The sight of Apollo on the bridge had Starbuck turning tail, and retracing all of his previous steps.

"Dammit Rene, you have two centons to get your pretty little astrum on the bridge or I swear I am going to let you deal with Apollo on your own."

It was on his fourth lap, and late in the morning cycle, when Apollo finally caught up to Starbuck.

Apollo was on the bridge waiting in ambush for Starbuck's next pass. The Captain had already begun a search of his own, only he had a few more resources at his disposal than Starbuck. He had checked with the night bridge crew and verified that indeed Rene had visited the bridge for an unspecified amount of time. Apollo suspected that based on her disappearance, she had purposely concealed her time of departure. From there, her presence was unaccounted for during several centaurs, until she showed up on a vid of the landing bay around the start of the morning cycle, boarding a shuttle for the Celestra. Apollo knew all this information by the middle of Starbuck's second lap. As Starbuck began his third pass through the bridge, Apollo had tried to tell his wingmate that it was pointless to keep searching the Galactica, but Starbuck was faster than Apollo, and quite good at evasion.

Apollo considered letting Starbuck keep sweating it out, and working off their fine meal from the night before by running all over the Galactica, but Sheba had muttered something to Apollo about not being cruel. It had earned her a wicked grin from Apollo, one that she said looked too much like Starbuck's for her taste, and that she would be cancelling all of their future dates if Apollo didn't wipe it from his face.

So Apollo waited in ambush for Starbuck to make another pass, carefully concealed near the turbolift, stepping out just in time to halt Starbuck's progress from the bridge with three simple words.

"Found her yet?"

"Found who? I'm looking for Boomer. I owe him twenty…."

The rate at which his friend recovered was more than a little impressive. It was why Starbuck was now the official Fleet negotiator for all dealings with Borays. "Cut the felgercarb, Starbuck. I know she's missing." Starbuck opened his mouth wide, his eyes wider, raised a hand, and began to protest, when Apollo held up his hands to cut him off again. "I know you had nothing to do with it. Already verified you were sleeping like a daggit in the bunkroom when she went AWOL. Any idea where she may be?"

The pause was long. Almost painful. Finally, Starbuck sighed, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. "If I knew I would have found her by now, don't you think?" Starbuck answered testily.

"If you were looking in the right place." Apollo replied, nonplussed by his wingmate's ire.

"That's usually how you find things, yeah," Starbuck commented, beginning to devise in his own mind the chewing out he was going to give Rene for putting him in this position.

"She's not on the Galactica."

"What?" Starbuck asked, realizing that any lecture he would be giving would probably be after she had received several others on the subject, ones that would be a bit more official than his.

"She's not on the Galactica. Where do you think she would go, and more importantly, why?"

There was another long pause. Apollo almost felt sorry for him. Here he was asking his best friend to rat out the woman who was wearing his ring. Starbuck had actually given a girl a ring. Now, that was a first.

"She must be curious about us, Apollo," Starbuck suggested. "Cut off from the Fleet all this time, it would only be natural she'd want to explore a bit. Maybe look up someone she once knew . . . It's not illegal, immoral or against regulations . . . At least I'm pretty certain of the first two. The manual, I'm a little shaky on."

Apollo held his gaze, searching for those Starbuckian "tells". Those signs that said he was bluffing. "Did she mention someone she was trying to find?"

"Besides me, you mean?"

"Besides you, Bucko." Was his friend actually on the level, or was he conning him?

Starbuck seemed to study him a long moment, finally raking a hand through his hair. "Frack, Apollo, I don't know. She seemed interested in the Orphan ship and said something about a party on the Celestra, but that was last night."

Apollo nodded. "We know she boarded a shuttle for Celestra, but she didn't stay there. We are trying to track down the next shuttle she boarded, but the deck hands weren't sure about that, only that she didn't linger on the Celestra. What could she be after? Or who?"

"Besides me . . ." It lacked heart this time.

Apollo squeezed his shoulder. "Besides you, buddy."

Starbuck thought back to their conversation on the shuttle the night before. He also noted that he felt a bit betrayed that she had not asked him to come along. He debated how much to share with Apollo before realizing he really had no idea what she was up to.

"She seemed upset we had all the orphans on one ship and hadn't adopted out more, but," he shook his head, "I don't know what she is up to. Honestly."

Apollo nodded, absorbing the information. "Okay. So one more question, why didn't she take you with her? You two seem to be inseparable."

Starbuck's eyes went cold, ice blue cold. "You can bet that will be my first question to her when I find her."

Apollo noted Starbuck's word choice, "When you find her? Unfortunately, buddy, you are off this mission. We have security on the detail."

"Reese," Starbuck hissed under his breath.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is on her trail as we speak."

"I bet he is." Starbuck cursed his luck.

"For now, we just wait until she turns up," Apollo said, clapping his buddy on the back in attempt to calm his anger. "She used to wander in the past, that's probably all it is, a bit of wanderlust."

Starbuck nodded, "Yeah, that's probably it." He was bothered by the fact that he wasn't totally sure if that was her reason for disappearing or if it was something else.

He ended up with plenty of time ponder the question as the dinner centaur came and went. Starbuck was beginning to wonder if curfew was going to arrive before Rene.

"I think I've been stood up," Starbuck had muttered to Boomer, looking for a little sympathy.

"Well, don't take it personally, Bucko, I think we've all been ditched," Boomer replied, checking over the long range scans once again. "The supplies we were promised by Commander Dante are also long overdue. We are going to have to take some action here soon, or…" Boomer left the threat unsaid.

"Yeah, well, if we can find Rene, we don't need Dante. She knows about this sector. We can just take what we want. I mean, what is he going to do, file a complaint with Colonial Fleet Headquarters?"

"Are you sure she's going to give us any information?"

"Yes! She helped us get water and…" Starbuck trailed off as doubt began to creep up his spine.

Boomer simply looked at his chrono in reply, "It's getting late."

Starbuck just nodded. He couldn't defend her any more. Her time of reckoning was swiftly approaching. Starbuck briefly wondered if his own time had come. He'd pledged his heart, made the commitment that so many others had wanted of him, and instead of accepting, Rene had run as far and fast as she could given fleet conditions.

"She never said a word about this," he said softly. "I had no idea."

"I believe you, buddy," Boomer said patting him on the back. "You have a weakness for a pretty face. Always did, always will."

"No, that's not it. I thought I knew her," Starbuck shrugged.

"It's only been a couple of cycles Starbuck. It's been three yahrens and I'm still learning things about Dietra."

Starbuck just nodded. This had been different, he knew that, and had thought Rene knew that too. He was about to state as much, when Apollo walked over to them. The word had come in. Security had found Rene and were bringing her in.

Apollo cast his pacing wingmate a concerned look. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"What? No. Look, I'm just as ticked off at her as you are. She knows she's got a curfew and a duty. She knows, and…" Starbuck took a breath trying to calm himself down, and lowered his voice, "Yeah, I'd like to know what she's been up to and why she didn't take me along. But I can ask those questions later, when we're alone."

"Starbuck, I don't think you two are going to be alone for a while. There's a problem, so I need to know now, is this going to be a problem for you?"

"What kind of problem?"

"Apparently she resisted apprehension. According to Reese, she took a swing at security."

Starbuck chuckled, "He probably deserved it."

"Which is why I'm asking, is this going to be a problem?"

Before he could answer, Commander Adama came up from behind Apollo, "I'm sure Starbuck can maintain some decorum and perhaps even discover what exactly happened. Isn't that right Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir." Starbuck said, trying not to smirk at Apollo.

"Father, I'm at a bit of a loss here," Apollo stated. "I know she is not exactly one of us and you want her to have some special considerations. But if we are to integrate her and the other Zakar pilots into the fleet, they are going to have to follow our regulations. I can't ignore a security report."

"I'm sure we can chalk some of her behavior up to a misunderstanding," Adama said.

"Sir, there's more. They are claiming that she ..and I quote…"reeks of plant vapors and ambrosia"."

Starbuck blew out a loud breath.

Adama actually sighed before answering. "Let's get a med tech to the security office and verify that accusation before we are quick to pass judgement."

"That's not all. Apparently she paid for her shuttle rides with stolen property."

Adama sighed again before casting Starbuck a very pointed look.

The Lieutenant winced, murmuring, "Using her street smarts . . ."

"You're condoning it?" Apollo asked in surprise.

"No," Starbuck shook his head. "Just trying to get in her head."

"Nice change from the other places you've tried to be," Apollo muttered quietly as Starbuck shot him a look that would incinerate a lesser man.

"Speaking of decorum, Captain," Adama inserted tersely, glowering at his son.

"Sorry, Commander," the Strike Captain flushed.

"I don't think it's me that you should . . ." Adama began, looking between the two young men.

"He doesn't need to apologize to me, Commander," Starbuck interrupted. "Let's just forget it, and get this over with."

"That's generous of you, Starbuck," Adama returned after a moment.

"I'm just practicing my decorum, sir. It's a little rusty."

Adama nodded, "I suggest you meet the shuttle, both of you. Son, you may find that Starbuck's insight into the situation will be valuable. Lt. Rene must have had a purpose to her wanderings. It seems the ships where she was sighted are all ones that have had either personnel problems or engine problems in the past."

"An odd coincidence?" Apollo suggested.

Adama raised his eyebrows and looked to Starbuck before he added, "She made a point of avoiding the Rising Star even though it is the hub for most of our civilian shuttles."

"Huh," Starbuck said, "That's where most of the fun can be found. This wasn't a joy ride."

"Then how do you explain the plant vapors and ambrosia?" Apollo added.

"Unconfirmed at this point and I suggest we find out more before we pass judgment"

They nodded and headed for the landing bay to wait for the shuttle to land. Starbuck's mind was churning out scenario after scenario as to why Rene took her little day trip amongst the colonists. He couldn't deny that the information from the Commander had lessened the sting of having been left behind. This may not have been flight from facing Starbuck, but rather something else. But what?


	39. Chapter 38

As the civilians left the shuttle first, Starbuck could swear that one man looked familiar, but he couldn't place from where, other than he looked more like a Terran, but Starbuck was distracted by Security disembarking before he could figure it out. It was one thing to be told that Rene had been apprehended, it was quite another to see it. They had her in handcuffs, Security on each arm, literally dragging her off the shuttle, her toes of her boots scuffing the deck. It was instinctual for Starbuck to want to step forward to help her. He only made it half a step before Apollo's hand formed a vice grip on his shoulder.

"Easy, buddy. Let them do their job," Apollo said softly, "then we do ours."

"Get your filthy fracking hands off me!" Rene cursed as she struggled to free herself from Security.

"Once you agree to walk, we'll let you go," Reese said from behind her.

"What, and participate in my own torture? No way." Rene tried to kick out at the man to her left, but the two security guards deftly pulled her off her feet.

She cursed again, before crying out in pain. Starbuck found himself wincing in sympathy, knowing the position they had her in, hands behind her back, lifting her by her upper arms, would hurt even more than it should taking in her recent shoulder injury.

While Apollo's hand held his steps, it didn't stop Starbuck's voice from calling out, "Rene, you're safe here."

He was rewarded with her head snapping up, her eyes immediately finding his. For a brief moment Starbuck swore there was a look of apology, almost a pleading, but it was quickly replaced with a flash of rebellion before she lowered her head back down and the cursing renewed with vigor.

"Mother Fracking filthy bung holes, get your hands off me!"

Reese walked over to Apollo and Starbuck, "And to think you kissed that mouth, Starbuck."

Starbuck tensed, flexing his right hand ever so slightly.

Apollo hastily stepped in. "Officer Reese!"

Reese turned his attention to Apollo. "She's been a bit uncooperative as you can see, Captain. Get her to walk, or I will drag her to the security office."

Apollo looked to Starbuck, "Think you can prove your worth here?"

Starbuck took a deep breath and nodded. Apollo removed his hand. Starbuck took a few determined steps towards the security officers. As they turned in his direction, Starbuck noted that one of them had the beginnings of a black eye, and the other sported a few scratches. It gave Starbuck a pause and he briefly changed his tactics.

"Put her down…please."

They complied, but Rene was nearly on her knees before she finally chose to put her feet beneath her and stood up. She refused to look up at Starbuck, her eyes locked on the decking in front of her. Starbuck took a step closer to her, and then nearly backed away from the odors emanating from her. It was like stepping into a back alley on Aquarius, the distinctive smell of plant vapors wafting from her clothing. It spiked his anger. Every warrior knew vapors and flying didn't mix. They dulled the senses, slowed the reflexes. Vapors and vipers were a recipe for death.

"Walk," he barked at Rene, "Or I will drag you to the Commander myself."

Rene's head snapped up in shock, but Starbuck kept his look firm and even. He'd dealt with cadets before. He'd been working on his drill sergeant look and by the look in Rene's eyes it paid off. She gave him a slight nod, before straightening up.

"You're a warrior, so act like it." He ordered, and marched off to the lift. He listened for her footsteps behind him before punching for the turbolift. Once they were all inside, there was no doubt to the report of ambrosia and vapors. The smell was thick and cloying in the cramped compartment. Apollo shared a look with Starbuck, one that said partly "good job" but was also one of concern. Apollo was beginning to think Starbuck had once again gotten himself into more than he could probably handle alone.

Rene didn't move from the lift on her own until security took hold of her arms. She'd made a point of not looking over her shoulder at Starbuck, but kept her eyes forward and low.

Once they were in the Security office, the guards positioned Rene in front of the main desk. Reese addressed Apollo, "You know the protocol. Security makes the charges."

"Understood, but this is a bit of a different situation. The military will be overseeing for now, but proceed," Apollo answered.

"I'm assuming the first charge will be Leave without Authority."

"We haven't decided that as yet," Apollo said. "And we have a med tech on the way for the charge of intoxication."

Reese nodded, "Agreed, so let's start with resisting apprehension. I think a search of her person is in order as well. Would you like to take care of that for me? It might go easier."

"How about removing the handcuffs," Starbuck asked.

Reese shared a look with Apollo.

"I think we have enough manpower in the room in case she continues to resist," Apollo said.

Reese looked doubtful for a moment before he indicated to his men to remove the shackles. Rene slowly brought her hands forward, rubbing at her wrists. She'd been silent since Starbuck's order, but she'd at least complied enough to be standing on her own and the flow of profanity had abated.

"Let's get this over with. Rene, turn out your pockets, put it all on the desk," Starbuck said from behind her.

Rene just stood there rubbing her wrists. They all waited another moment before Apollo cut through the tension.

"Lieutenant, empty your pockets."

She shook her head.

"Rene," said Starbuck softly in warning.

"No," she said simply.

Apollo flashed Starbuck a look. Starbuck nodded and moved closer to her.

"Don't make this harder than it already is. Comply and we can get this over with. Things will go easier if you work with us."

Rene seemed to mull it over for moment as she stared at the desk in front of her before she answered. "No."

Starbuck moved forward to step in front of her to begin searching her pockets, but as he stepped towards her, she took a step away. She looked up and locked eyes on him.

"No!" she snarled. A menacing threat.

"You put yourself in this position, Rene," Starbuck returned tersely "Now deal with the consequences. Turn out your pockets, or I will."

She tilted her head up stubbornly, setting her jaw in continued defiance. "Try it. I dare you."

Starbuck reached forward faster than she could back away, and grabbed a hold of the lapel of her jacket. Rene dropped from his grasp, easily dropping out of her jacket to the deck. She turned and scrambled for the door.

"Get her!" Reese yelled.

She didn't make it to the door before the two security guards had brushed past Starbuck and had her pinned to the ground. Starbuck watched helplessly as she fought like a wild daggit, kicking, scratching and biting as the guards replaced the handcuffs and dragged her up to her feet. She refused to stand, so they ended up hauling her to the desk, bending her over and pinning her upper body to the surface, applying a little pressure to her pulled back arms until she stopped struggling.

Reese watched the proceedings before turning to Apollo, "I think we'll be handling this our way now, understood?"

Apollo nodded, dismayed at Rene's behavior, and the foul language that was streaming from her mouth, muffled only slightly by her position on the desk.

"Starbuck, give them her jacket," Apollo ordered.

Starbuck didn't know what to say. He'd offered Rene several warnings, but she seemed intent on not taking them. "Must be the vapors," he thought.

From the desk Rene began yelling, "No, it's mine! I'm not a Colonial and you can't tell me what to do! Starbuck, don't do it!"

Her words made him hesitate. He was now curious to search the jacket on his own to find out why she would put up such a fight to keep its contents secret.

"Don't make this worse than it is," Reese sneered at Starbuck as he reached to grab the flight jacket.

Starbuck innately pulled it out of reach, if only to prove that Reece had the reflexes of a lumbering lummox. Then Apollo shot him a look that would freeze fire. He gritted his teeth, handing it over voluntarily, as much as he didn't like it.

"You bastard!" Rene spat. "I thought you had my back?"

Her words stung more than they probably should have in this situation. "Vapors," he reminded himself. "It's the vapors talking."

Reese rummaged through the pockets, dumping the items on the desk. He inventoried the items as he found them.

"A knife, that doesn't look regulation; cubits; oh look, my coin purse; pills; appears to be stimulants, at least twenty of them. Where did you get these?" Reese didn't wait for an answer as he pulled out a clear bag full of dried green leaves. "Ah, lookey here! Intoxicants, and . . ." He pulled another packet from her pocket, this one carrying Colonial markings. He looked to Apollo. "Excuse me, Captain, but since when do pilots get to walk around with solenite charges?"

"What the frack?" Starbuck said, coming to the desk to pick up the packet. "That's not from the Galactica."

"Does change things a bit, doesn't it?" Reese said.

It was then that the door opened admitting the med tech. Starbuck nearly joined Rene in her cursing as his luck had definitely turned again in the wrong direction. It was Rene who said aloud what he was thinking, "Frack me, are you the only fracking med tech they have on this mong-raking ship?"

Cassie surveyed the scene but barely registered the chaos. She simply noted the tense situation, then she became the paragon of professionalism. "No, Rene, there are others, but they seem to think you might cooperate for me. I need a vein. Could you let her up, please?"

"I don't think that's the best idea right now," Reese replied.

"I can draw from her neck, it just will hurt a bit more," Cassie said more for Starbuck's benefit than anyone else's.

"Are you going to cooperate, Rene?" Starbuck said down to her prostrate form on the desk.

"Frack, no," Rene said calmly.

"Well, I'm going to have to do this one way or the other. I'd rather do it with your consent and cooperation, Rene," Cassie said, waiting another long moment. Rene shook her head vehemently. Cassie sighed, looking at the security guards that had Rene pinned. "I need access to her neck." One guard pulled Rene's arm up higher and held her tighter as Cassiopeia placed the sensor needle on the vein.

"Ow! Frack," Rene hissed, but she held still for the procedure.

"Done," Cassie said drawing out the sensor and moving away to wait for the results. Reese replaced her as he kicked Rene's feet apart and began to pat down her body for any hidden items. From her pants pockets he pulled more cubits, a data pad, and a small metal pipe.

"For the vapors I assume," he said, tossing it to the desk. "Okay, she's clear. Let her up."

The guards pulled her to her feet, holding up, nearly on her toes.

"So? Apollo said stepping towards Cassie.

"It only reads the last 24 centaurs accurately. I can make a guess at the last 48, but so far, yes, she's testing positive for plant vapors and psychostimulants, lots of stimulants. Alcohol level is double the legal limit. Her temperature is elevated as well as…" Cassie broke off.

"As well as?" Starbuck asked, concerned that Rene might still be suffering from unknown narcotics, which might help to explain her strange behavior.

"Nothing that pertains to this situation. I believe my work here is done." Cassie looked to Starbuck and he swore she was angrier than he had ever seen her, but she quickly looked away to Reese. "I will send you the results. Bring her by the Life Center for a detox treatment when you are done here."

"If you could transmit the results to the brig later, please," Reese said.

"The brig? Is that necessary?" Starbuck asked.

Reese nodded to Cassie, dismissing her. She strode from the room.

"Considering the charges...First resisting apprehension, second, intoxicants while on duty. The third will be theft, and I'm not willing to drop that one considering most of my cubits are gone," Reese said looking to Starbuck, then back to Apollo. "One of those alone would warrant a night in the brig, or more."

"Come on, Apollo, aren't you going to step in here? This is ridiculous! She's a Dilmun envoy! Isn't there some kind of diplomatic immunity since she's not Colonial?" Starbuck said, appealing to his friend.

Apollo sighed, "Considering the charges, no. I suppose we should contact her Commander."

"No!" Rene yelled, struggling against those holding her for a moment, before she suddenly stopped, almost hanging in their arms before she straightened up, attempting to come to attention. "No, please. You can't expose the fleet like that."

"Is that what you're worried about, the fleet? Starbuck asked, an edge to his tone..

"Is it worth the risk just to put lowly little me on report?" Rene countered. She looked from Starbuck to Apollo. "I'm sorry. I'll play nice. Just, don't call my Commander."

Apollo shared a look with Starbuck as he mulled over the proper response to the situation. Starbuck took the look as an opportunity to interject his opinion.

"She's right you know. It's not worth the risk. Besides, knowing Dante, you'd end up with a lecture on how you are unable to maintain discipline. He'd probably insult your haircut, and have you on the deck doing pushups."

Rene chuckled at the image, earning her a sharp look from Apollo. He appraised Rene's appearance. She was disheveled, her eyes glazed and she was swaying on her feet. If it weren't for the guards keeping her upright, he doubted she'd be able to stand at attention for long. Added to that was Sheba's warning that Rene was doing little to no sleeping in the barracks. Every time Sheba checked on the Zakar pilot, she may or may not even be in her bunk, and if by chance she was, she still wasn't sleeping.

Apollo wanted answers, but he doubted he'd get them at the moment. He shook his head, knowing his father was right on this one. Starbuck would be more effective with his methods of interrogation than Apollo would with simple questions.

"Fine. The brig."

Rene visibly relaxed. "Thank you, sir."

"For how long?" Starbuck asked.

"For now. I'll leave her release up to the Commander." Apollo turned to Reese, "Send the charges to the Commander. We'll take her from here."

"Sure you don't need an escort to the brig?" Reese asked.

"What? And risk her lifting your laser?" Starbuck quipped, holding out his hand for the keys to the shackles.

"Very funny, Starbuck. Should have known you'd be a supporter for legalizing vapors. Should we run a tox screen on you too?"

"I believe that requires reasonable cause, which you seem to be lacking," Starbuck replied. Then added, "In just about everything."

Rene snorted in amusement. Reese pulled himself erect.

"Starbuck . . ." Apollo began to interject.

"Right. Decorum." Then the lieutenant smiled infuriatingly. "I just say no," he added rapid fire, quoting the latest IFB campaign against drug use.

"Yeah, right," Reese smiled thinly, and held out the keys to Apollo. "See you at the tribunal, Captain."

Apollo took the keys and stepped toward Rene. "Any more problems, and I will make that call, understood."

Rene nodded.

"Understood?" Apollo barked.

Rene stiffened and in a knee jerk reaction uttered, "Yes Sir!"

Apollo handed the keys to one of the guards. "Take her to the brig."

Starbuck started to protest, but quickly stopped when Apollo's glare bore into him like a laser.

Apollo turned to Reese, "I apologize on behalf of my warrior."

"Which one?" Reese muttered under his breath, looking between Rene and Starbuck.

"We will see that it doesn't happen again," Apollo added, looking at Starbuck. "Right, Lieutenant?"

"You can count on my support, Captain," Starbuck replied.

Reese nodded in grudging acknowledgment.

Apollo motioned for Starbuck to follow him out of the office. Once in the corridor, Starbuck tried to protest the situation, that he should be following Rene to the brig, but Apollo cut him off. "Not here, in the duty office. Now."

They didn't have far to go before they reached the office. Apollo waited until the door had sealed behind him before he launched into Starbuck.

"That was your idea of decorum? Why didn't you just punch him in the face and be done with it?"

Starbuck started to reply, but was stopped short by Apollo waving a finger in his face.

"We need to find out where she went and why!"

"You think I don't know that? And how the hades did this turn into me being in trouble?" Starbuck answered on the defensive.

"Could it be because of your performance back there? Listen, Starbuck, I don't think you realize how serious this is. Even drunk and high, that kid still knows what's at stake here. Do you?"

"Of course I do! Look, I've just been doing my duty. I know a lot more than you do about the situation and given more time…"

"More time alone with her, is that it? This isn't about your love life, Starbuck!"

"I know that! For Sagan's sake, Apollo, she's claiming they're going to bring the Zakar to us!" It slipped out before Starbuck could pull it back.

Apollo nodded, searching his friends eyes, then asked calmly, "So you do know more than you've divulged. And not telling us, that's part of your duty, or your love life?"

Starbuck shut his eyes and composed himself. Apollo had him dead to rights and he had to think fast, not only for his benefit, or Rene's, but for the fleet's benefit. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to face Apollo.

"I don't know details. I don't even know if it's possible, or if it's just something she said in the heat of the moment. What I do know is that she's finally starting to open up and I…" he paused knowing that this was the point where the lines between duty and his heart blurred. "I made the decision that I didn't have enough credible information to share. She's got to be able to trust me or she won't say a thing."

"And that's what that performance back there and that betrothal ring on her finger are all about, getting her to trust you?"

"Something like that." Starbuck hedged. "Baiting Reese sort of comes naturally, though."

"That is not the way to go about this buddy, on both accounts. Bedding her to learn information is just wrong on so many levels. And if this is something…" Apollo shook his head, "something real," he held up his hand to forestall Starbuck's protest, such as it was, "then you are way too involved to do your duty here."

"As if that's ever stopped you . . ." Starbuck interjected.

"That's different, I'm the Captain, as you like to tell me. You are right about one thing; she should be able to trust you." Apollo found himself running his own fingers through his hair in what he knew was a classic tell of his friend's when he was frustrated. "Starbuck, do you have any inkling of how complicated you make things?"

Starbuck nodded in concession. "It's been mentioned once or twice. It's not intentional, Apollo. Just give me more time. I am so close to knowing everything. She has something planned, something big, and we definitely want in on it if it has any chance of working. Like you said, she knows what's at stake, so let me find out what is going on. Most of that in there was a performance, no doubt in my mind. Like she pulled off with Crius, it was all for show, and believe me, I'm dying to know why." Starbuck noted that Apollo was still listening, so he forged forward. "Like you said, she's half high, more than a little drunk, and a lot sleep deprived, now is the perfect time for someone to ask questions. Especially someone she trusts. Give me some time with her in the brig."

"Starbuck…" Apollo said

"Fine…she's inside, I'm outside. I wasn't really looking to spend any more time in there anyway after the murder of Ortega. Just give us some time alone and I swear I'll have something to share, something big."

"Are you sure she trusts you right now?"

"Yes." He answered confidently and grinned. "She's still wearing my ring."


	40. Chapter 39

Starbuck swung by the dining hall for a tray of food as it was a safe bet Rene hadn't eaten much on her adventures. Plus he knew it was really the only cure for intoxication and might help a little bit with the hangover she was going to be dealing with tomorrow.

When he arrived at the brig, Apollo had been true to his word. They were expecting Starbuck, and had gotten the word to give him some time alone with Rene.

"I can't let you in though," the guard said as he led Starbuck to her cell.

"That's okay. Last time you couldn't let me out," he quipped, using humor to disguise the concern, disappointment and anger he was feeling, all directed towards Rene. "Is she behaving herself?" He asked, as he looked in. Rene was propped up on the bunk, making sure she had a view of the door. She looked to be asleep, but her eyes opened at the sound of his voice. Her hair was in disarray.

"So far. She reeks of vapor fumes, but other than that, pretty inoffensive."

Starbuck handed the tray to the guard who opened the door and set it on the floor. Rene got to her feet, but she didn't move towards the cell door until the guard had exited and sealed the clear divider. She came over and looked down at the tray and then back up to Starbuck.

"Thanks for dinner," she said softly.

Starbuck nodded curtly, leaning back on the wall opposite the opening, crossing his arms and making himself comfortable.

"Staying a while?" she asked.

Starbuck didn't answer. He discovered at that moment he was too angry to speak and didn't trust what would come out first. He didn't appreciate the position she had put him in, plus he was more than a little upset over her present condition. She seemed to have enjoyed her little adventure more than she should have.

"Hmm?" she prompted him.

"You stood me up." Starbuck hadn't meant that to be what he started with, but it had come out on its own.

"We had a date?"

"Yeah, we did. If we played by the rules, you and I could be alone somewhere right now, enjoying the whole evening together. Instead," he shrugged indicating the location, the situation.

Rene smiled and the sight of it unnerved him a little bit, but then he chalked it up to the vapors.

"Next time, okay? Right now, this seems just what I needed." She looked at him and he swore it was a little dreamily.

Starbuck wanted to give in to that look, to blast open the door and take her in his arms. Probably best he didn't since he wasn't sure if he wanted to hug her or shake her.

"Do you have a problem I need to know about?" he asked.

She propped herself up against the wall next to the opening, swaying a little even with the wall for support.

"Why don't you sit down before you fall down," Starbuck suggested.

Rene nodded, and she sat down on the floor, propping herself sideways as close to the divider as she could.

"You didn't answer the question. Do you have a problem I need to know about?"

"Problem? What problem? Other than me standing you up you mean? No, I don't have a problem with you. I just had to see if things were real, you know, the things you were telling me about life in the fleet. I had to see for myself."

"And you couldn't take me along for that?" Starbuck asked.

Rene laughed, "Right, the famous Starbuck, king of the chancery, ruler of the Rising Star, triad trophy holder. No, I couldn't take you along. I needed to see what is real, you know, really real, like as real as it gets."

"And that involves stimulants, ambrosia and plant vapors?"

"Sometimes," Rene shrugged. "Things kind of got out of control, but I had to know how easy it was to just…" she trailed off, an odd smile still on her lips.

"Disappear on me?" Starbuck knew this wasn't supposed to be about his hurt feelings, but he couldn't seem to stop himself either.

"No. That's not what this was about," she answered, the smile disappearing and her eyes suddenly hard and clear. "I needed to see what would happen. You don't understand."

"Help me to understand. Was this about finding out where the lines are? You crossed them pretty hard. You're in some deep mong right now."

Rene looked back up and smiled at him, "Yeah, but you're still talking to me, so it can't be too deep."

Starbuck slid down the wall to sit at eye level with her. "And you're still wearing my ring," he stated.

Rene held up her hand, examining the ring. "Yeah, I am. It's kind of why I needed to find out how easy it would be live here. Not just for me but for the rest. This wasn't supposed to be about me." She put her hand down and looked to Starbuck again. "I like it on Dilmun. I can even deal with Dante most of the time. I've got a nice place and good friends. Life is okay."

"Just okay?"

"Hey, compared to my past, okay is okay. This wasn't supposed to be about me, and then you came along. You know, you really fracked my plans up."

Starbuck quirked an eyebrow, unsure how to take what she just said. "Sorry about that. I suppose I could, you know, back off, if that's what you want."

Rene reached her hand through one of the holes of the divider, reaching out to him. "No, that's not what I want. I want you."

Starbuck closed his eyes and sighed, before scooting over and taking her hand. He seated himself in the opening of the cell opposite her, taking her hand and cursing the divider that separated them.

"Okay." Starbuck said, "So I fracked up your plans, huh?"

"You offered me the moon and the stars and, well," Rene shook her head, "I found myself wanting them, almost believing I could have them." She paused, meeting his eyes. "Maybe even have you."

"You're drunk." Starbuck observed.

"Just a little. I didn't think it would matter, you know, how things were here because I wouldn't be coming with the fleet. But now, it matters." She squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back, "So how are things?"

Rene smiled dreamily, "Good. Really good."

"I told you so," Starbuck held her hand tight. "So how many ships did you see?"

"A dozen, I think, I lost track at some point."

"Could that be due to the plant vapors?" Starbuck couldn't help but to make his point on that matter.

"Yeah, probably, or maybe the fact that they all look the same once you get inside them. Gray and dull. And I learned more because of the vapors than I think I would have had I been sober."

"Oh really? And what did you learn? How nicely the shackles look on you? Or the quality of our brig? Was it really necessary to take a swing at security?"

Rene chuckled, then sighed. She looked long into Starbuck's eyes, hers getting sadder by the moment. "Yeah, it was necessary. I had to know what would happen. Sorry."

"No broken bones," Starbuck observed.

Rene took a deep breath and let it out, "No broken bones and I'm still standing, well, other than the damage I did to myself."

"No more drugs, promise me." He squeezed her hand hard.

Rene looked away for a moment, "Do you want me to lie to you?" She looked back with a bit of defiance.

"No. So this is a problem."

"I don't find it a problem, usually, just stims, some ambrosia. That's all. And I swear, when this is all over, I'll be the first one to sign up for substance support. I swear."

Starbuck decided to let the subject go. There was no point in pressing the fact that right now she was swirling with all kinds of substances and she couldn't even support herself on her own two legs. Besides, in some ways the Colonial Service supported substance use, sending its officers to their own private club to congregate over grog and ambrosia. And he'd partaken of more than one illicit sample of wacky tobacky as a younger man back on Caprica.

"Okay, here's the deal. The Commander wants to know what you are up to, and I'm going to have to tell him something. Apollo knows you have something big planned, so you are going to have to let me in on these phases of yours and I'm going to have to tell my command something. So share with me and we can crawl out of this mong pile you've created."

Rene nodded, "Fair enough. So tell them the truth that you know. I needed to know the conditions in the fleet because I want to report back to people who want to defect."

"Is that why you picked the ships with engine problems or people problems?"

Rene looked surprised at Starbuck's information. "Yeah. I needed to verify something for myself as well."

She paused, and Starbuck prompted her to move forward, "And that would be?"

"You don't leave people behind, even after the engines have died, or fuel has run out. You tow them or fix them or…"

Starbuck interrupted her, "Dante left people behind? He said as much. He left a lot of people behind?"

Rene stopped speaking, her lips tight, but she answered with a nod.

"He made it sound like there was just the Zakar." Starbuck said, then snapping his fingers, "Wait…that's why you don't have a problem taking the Zakar from him, is that it? There's more isn't there? The Zakar isn't the only warship."

Rene squeezed his hand through the opening to the cell. "You win the prize. He's not going to part with the rest."

"The rest? Wait…how big is your fleet? Your population? He lied about your numbers!"

"Oh yeah, big time."

"How big?" He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"How much did Dante tell you?" Rene asked.

"No, Rene, no hedging your bets. I need real numbers."

"Okay, but if any of my people ask, it was the vapors. Including some of the locals, all the babies being born, we have close to ten thousand, maybe twelve."

"Oh my lords."

She let Starbuck process the information before continuing.

"We started with some civilian ships, and within a secton we'd met up with at least five warships, a couple of battle cruisers, a couple of light cruisers and a destroyer. We finished with four including the destroyer, but we were towing the one of other battlecruisers which is what nearly killed the Zakar's engines. Well, killed two of them. The guns still work on the battle cruisers. We use them for defense, and the destroyer, well, we send her after baseships when they show up."

"The civilian ships?"

Rene shook her head. "Close to twenty at one point as we swung by outer posts. At least that was when I finally was flying. I don't know how many we really had total, but by the end…" she shook her head. "And it doesn't look like they found you."

"Dante just left them behind?" Starbuck shuddered at the memory of the Gemon freighter after the destruction, packed with starving civilians, engines needing repairs and solon leaking everywhere. When he first stepped aboard it had seemed an impossible task to bring them along, but the thought of just flying away and leaving them to fend for themselves was unthinkable.

Rene nodded. "He told them good luck and waved farewell."

"How often do baseships show up?"

"In the last three yahrens, I've seen three go down. We never could figure out why they didn't just come and wipe us out, that is until a few sectons ago. We mine a lot of fuel, and yet, we don't seem to make more holding tanks in the foundry. We pull a lot of ore from the ground, and yet viper construction is always delayed waiting for more metals. Where is all that going? I think Dante is buying us more time from the local cylons. And then, I found you and it all became clear. And now I have to wonder, are there more of us out there making things difficult for the Cylons?"

"Yeah…but we can't go down that launch tube right now. What's the plan now? How are we taking the Zakar?"

Rene chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll get it for you."

"So what am I going to get you as a sealing present?"

"Oh," she said involuntarily.

Starbuck squeezed her hand, "Sorry, too much?"

"Uh…no, just," she shook her head as if trying to clear it to think. "Not to that phase yet in the plan I guess. You barely know me and…I can't think about that right now." She saw the look of disappointment in his eyes. "All I want is a full night in your arms. I feel safe there." She leaned her head against the divider, trying to get just a little bit closer to him.

"Okay, phase one, then, a full night together, you and me, with nothing between us. Phase two, get the Zakar and your friends. What do we do next?"

"You need fuel and lots of it. We need every ship full and at their fastest speed. Once we get the Zakar, we are going to need to run. That is phase two."

"Why? We'll have enough fire power to take on Dante's destroyer."

"Starbuck, would you fire on another human? I truly hate some of Dante's lackeys, and I still couldn't do it, not when it comes down to it. Plus there's the whole maybe Dante provides supplies to the Cylons, that's why they leave us alone. We're their slaves, and from what I saw in the Colonies, I would lay good money on that bet."

That bit of information chilled Starbuck to the core.

"Holy frack."

Rene looked to him concerned, "You really aren't getting it are you? This is my life, Starbuck. I live this every day. Might explain why I might have an addiction or two."

Starbuck looked to her and nodded, "Fair enough. For now. But Phase three, I change all that."

"If we make it, I'll let you. But until then, fuel." Rene said squeezing his hand. "I've got a plan, but we're going to need help. I need you to transmit a song to one of the mine fields and change the pattern. You know that old song 'Mister Sandman'?"

"Yeah, which mine field?"

"It doesn't matter, anyone will do. I just need the message sent out. Gage will be listening. And when they come, I need out of here."

"Other than sending a message, do I get to help, because I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

Rene chuckled, "Yes, you get to help. There's a Cylon fuel depot nearby. We'll have to change course again, much further away from the one Dante wanted for the fleet, but you needed to do that anyway. I think with enough help, the right kind of help, this should be easy."

"So why do we need to send a message for help? We'll just go in and take it," Starbuck said confidently.

"And expose the whole fleet to the Cylons? No." Rene shook her head. "Invisibility is the fleet's key to invincibility. No, we'll use my people and my ships. I can get you a Cylon tanker, at least for a cycle or two. Have you ever flown a Raider?"

"As a matter of fact, I have, and you?"

"They maneuver like a fat porcine, but they make excellent camouflage. Should that be enough information to keep Commander Adama happy?"

Starbuck looked to her and saw how weary she looked, half high, half drunk, half awake and probably only half of the information she had. But it was enough. "Yeah, you did good. When do you think you'll tell me the rest?"

Rene smiled a sad smile, "I guess that depends on how soon we get sealed. And I'll count sending that message as a sealing present."

"Alright, I'll go take care of that." He started to get up, but Rene held fast to his hand.

"Not yet. Don't go." Rene said soft an low.

"Hey, what's up, pretty lady? I'll get you out of here soon."

"I know, I just, I need to sleep and," she hesitated, "will you stay until I'm asleep?"

"Another problem I should know about?" Starbuck said, reaching through the divider for her other hand.

"Not when I'm with you."

"Go get a blanket and a pillow, and I'll stay right here." He waited while she went over to the bunk, retrieved the blanket and curled up on the floor by the divider. She reached her hand through taking hold of his. He reached his other through to stroke her hair as he watched her body battle through the stims and give in to the vapors and ambrosia, slowly relaxing into sleep.

Starbuck probably sat there longer than he needed too, and his astrum was definitely asleep, but it was hard to walk away from Rene when she looked so vulnerable curled up on the floor of the brig. He may have fallen asleep there himself if the guard hadn't come to let him know the Commander was looking for him.

He found the Commander and Apollo in the Commander's state room.

Apollo began the conversation asking sarcastically, "So, how was the interrogation?"

Starbuck took the chair and the drink the Commander offered. "Actually, better than I expected." He said ignoring the jibe from his friend. "I found out the condition of their fleet."

"Fleet? They seemed to indicate that they just had the Zakar." Adama said.

"Apparently on top of being a sadist and sexist, Dante is also a liar." Starbuck pulled out a fumarello and began to light it up.

"Those are strong accusations Starbuck. I'd be careful with those kinds of statements." Apollo warned.

"Why? Are you going make me do pushups? Look, he's making it pretty obvious he has no intention of joining the fleet, so in my book, that means he's no longer one of us. He's defected. And if things go the way Rene says they might, he's more of a traitor than Baltar."

Adama leaned forward interested, "How so Starbuck?"

"Rene seems to think he's been giving supplies to the Cylons, that's why they've allowed them to colonize this sector. She didn't have facts on that, just speculation, but…" He held up his hand to cut off Apollo from interrupting, "The facts she did share are that they do have a fleet, well, four ships if that counts as a fleet. There are two battlecruisers but neither seems to be fully operational. They have a light cruiser and a fully operational destroyer." Starbuck sat back and took a puff of his fumarello, enjoying Apollo's shocked silence. "See, I told you that given some time alone with her, I would find out everything we need to know. Now just think what I would find out if you'd have given us a pass to the Rising Star."

"Starbuck," Adama shook his head.

"Sorry. Seriously, she does have a plan, and no, I don't know all the details yet. But she seems to think Dante won't be sending any more supplies, so she is suggesting we raid a nearby cylon fuel depot. Well, not us exactly. She seems to think it is best to use her people so the fleet can remain as hidden as possible. She needs us to send a message, a specific mine pattern, and that will summon some help from Dilmun."

"But you just said she doesn't think Commander Dante will be helping us any longer," Adama stated.

"This won't be 'official' help. It seems that there is a large segment of the population that are not happy with Dante's leadership style. We aren't just looking at transfers, but a full out rebellion."

"Dante won't let them leave? How can he hold them there?" Apollo wondered.

"I'm not for sure on this, but I'm thinking a whole system of fear and intimidation. From most of Rene's conversations, there are those that are on Dante's good side, and those who are not. The good side seems to be really good, plenty of privileges, and they tend to rule over the others…"

"Feudalism," Adama interrupted.

"Something like that, and Dante is the king." Starbuck added.

"So is she suggesting we help overthrow Dante?" Apollo asked.

"No, she's not suggesting that. In fact, she's thinking we should stay out of the whole affair. She wants us to fuel up and run as fast as we can, before Dante can offer us up to the Cylons."

"Wise advice. But the thought is chilling to say the least. The Colonel Dante I once knew was a loyal Colonial." Adama said.

"I hate to state the obvious, but Sir, the colonies are gone. Perhaps his loyalties are gone as well."

"But what could he offer the Cylons that would allow him to become so well established here?" Apollo pondered.

"Any number of things I suppose, metals, ores, fuel, a fleet they have been pursing for nearly three yahrens." Starbuck quipped.

"You would think he'd want us closer to his planet then so he could offer us up so to speak," Adama said.

"Or just sent to a rendezvous with our death on a carefully laid out course away from any planets you care about." Starbuck's words silenced the room.

Adama leaned back and thought for a moment before pronouncing, "Send the message you need to send and also let the bridge know I will be sending them a course correction for the fleet, immediate dispersal to all ships."

"Yes sir," Starbuck replied getting to his feet.

"Oh, and Starbuck, one more thing. This will be the last of these kinds of meetings. If she has something to tell us, I want her to come tell us. We need to build some trust with her and those of her world, and I'm thinking you're double deception will not help in that matter."

"Yes sir." Starbuck said.


	41. Chapter 41

Starbuck sent the message, leaving word that should any mine patterns change or any ships show up on the scanner that he was to be awakened immediately. He went to his bunk knowing that tomorrow might be a long day, what with stealing fuel from the Cylons and all that.

He was awakened early in the cycle by Apollo. "There's a Viper headed our way; it should be here within the centaur. Behind it by about another centaur appears to be a shuttle and four more Vipers. I think Rene's message has been answered."

"We're going to need her out of the brig." Starbuck climbed from his bunk, finding he was anxious to get to the mission, which brought him one step closer to getting Rene to himself, not to mention getting the hades out of this quadrant.

"Already done. She's cleaning up in the barracks. Sheba got her a fresh uniform and something for her headache."

"Good thinking," Starbuck said as he dug through his locker, grabbing a couple of pills for himself. His back was aching from sitting so long on the floor of the brig and he knew he needed to be ready for anything today.

"I've learned a lot from my time with you," Apollo said.

"Hey, what does that mean?"

"Nothing, buddy, nothing. So will I be along for this little foray for fuel?"

Starbuck paused for a moment, unsure himself what the plan might be and not sure if he wanted Apollo to know that fact. "That was the plan," he replied, speaking more to his locker than to Apollo.

"And you are in on this plan I take it? Do you think that's wise, Starbuck?"

Starbuck pulled his head from his locker and turned to face his friend. "What does that mean?"

"It means I think you're a little too close to the situation and you're not letting anyone else in."

"I've told you what I know. You'll be along for the mission."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Starbuck. A betrothal ring? Boomer thinks you're serious."

"And what if I am?" It came out more defensively than Starbuck meant it to, but he was tired of justifying himself to everyone. If anyone should know that beneath his usual hot shot lover-boy façade that he wasn't really a complete commitment phobic jerk, it should be his best buddy.

"Then do you really think you should be joining her on a poorly planned reckless raid?" Apollo reached out a reassuring hand on Starbuck's shoulder. "We have fraternization rules for a reason. It can muddle your thinking and slow your responses when emotions get in the way on a mission."

"And you would know from all the patrols you do with, Sheba."

Apollo nodded, "Direct hit. Yes, you have a point, and yes, it can be a problem sometimes, like with Count Iblis. Just be careful, okay?"

Starbuck nodded. "I will. Now I'd better get to the bridge so I can brief everyone on the raid."

Apollo maintained his position blocking Starbuck, raising a hand slightly.

"Something else on your mind?" Starbuck asked.

"Yeah," Apollo agreed, shrugging slightly. "Just . . . let me in. We've been friends for how many yahrens, Starbuck? We've been through some tough times, but we've always been there for each other. Boomer as your best man? Frankly, I'm hurt. I always thought that if…when you got sealed, I'd be your best man. Don't you think I have that coming after cleaning up all your messy breakups? Plus all those times in the Academy when I covered for you while you dallied with half the female cadets?"

Starbuck didn't miss a beat. "I owed Boomer twenty cubits. He said he'd forget it if he could stand up with us, as long as he got dibs on the maid of honour. Wait till he finds out her name is _Jake._"

Apollo shook his head, but he couldn't hide the grin on his face. He placed a hand over his heart and said, "_Boomer_ gets Jake. I'm hurt, Starbuck, truly hurt." He turned and walked away.

"I'll make it up to you, buddy! Stand at six and the bouquet is yours!" Starbuck said to the retreating back of Apollo.

Starbuck shook his head and headed for the turbo, feeling surprisingly lighter knowing Apollo wasn't against totally against his sealing with Rene.

Starbuck made it to the bridge before Rene did and took the time to join Apollo in checking over the scanners for Cylon activity. He was in the middle of reviewing the first sector, quiet and empty, when Rene arrived. Other than her red eyes and pale complexion, she looked better than she had the night before. She marched onto the bridge as if on a mission.

As she approached Commander Adama, Starbuck waved to her, but she merely nodded, intent on speaking to the Commander first. She found Adama on the command dais, and mounted the steps, but remained on the last step before reaching the top level, as if making a point to not breach the commander's domain.

"Sir, I would like to apologize for my actions."

Adama looked down upon her, then over to Starbuck with a small smile. "Thank you. It is appreciated that you are aware of the consequences of your actions. Does this mean that it won't happen again?"

It was more a statement than a question and Rene answered quickly, "It will not happen again sir."

"Good. There is a Viper on its way as well as what appears to be supplies."

Rene nodded acknowledgement before speaking again, "Sir, I have an issue and today is not the day to go through detox."

Adama's smile quickly turned down. "What are you suggesting, Lieutenant?"

"Just some stims, sir. Security cleaned me out and," Rene hesitated, daunted for a moment by the frown on the commander's face, "it's going to be a long day. If I could just get those back, and my knife it would be…"

Adama cut her off, "You may go to the Life Center and request some prescribed stimulants, but as for the, um, medications we took from your pockets, they have been discarded."

Rene looked down, appearing to weigh her options before looking back to the commander. "Understood sir. I will be reporting to Life Center and then to the landing bay to meet the Viper. I hope to have fuel for you before tomorrow's cycle begins."

"And where will you be getting this fuel, Rene? I'm not sure I feel comfortable just taking it from Commander Dante without asking again."

"You can ask. He may actually deliver to get you back on that course he wants you to take…Sir." Rene waited a moment before adding, "Not a route I would suggest. Just makes my job harder."

"And what is your job, Lieutenant?" Adama took a step towards her in an effort to physically bridge the gap between them.

"Saving lives, sir. Today, getting fuel from the Cylons. They have an operation not far from here, not a big one, more like a depot of sorts."

"So the Cylons are more active in this sector than Dante would have us believe?"

"Yes and no. I think…I think these ones are different from the ones that destroyed the colonies, at least they act different."

"Different? How so?"

"They don't seem intent on our destruction for one, sir. They let us be and almost seem to, I don't know, study us I guess. I'm not sure why and don't really care. We blast them out of the sky all the same when we find them and they blast us back. We would have taken this base out, but it's out of the way and small and…Dante…" She shrugged and didn't finish whatever she was going to say.

"Starbuck said you think Dante is supplying the Cylons with resources. Is this true?"

Rene shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know, sir. I can guess but…" she hesitated before forging forward, "I might know a bit more if I could get back my belongings taken from my pockets."

Starbuck nearly gasped out loud. He had never even suspected that Rene might have it in her to blackmail a commander. Starbuck looked to Apollo in his shock and realized by the scowl Apollo cast back at him that he was somehow going to be blamed for Rene's audacity. To confirm Starbuck's suspicions, Apollo said, "Taking lessons from you?"

Starbuck shook his head no, but knew from Apollo's eye rolling, judgment had already been placed upon him.

"Rene…Lieutenant…" Adama's voice held a tone of warning. Starbuck hoped Rene would hear it. "I will not negotiate with you for information and certainly not for items that can be dangerous to your health."

"Not being armed is dangerous to my health, sir."

"And a knife is not a useful weapon where Cylons are concerned, at least in my experience. It is more of a hand to hand combat weapon, and based on your recent behavior, I have decided it is best if we hang on to that weapon for you, for now."

Much to Starbuck's surprise, Rene merely nodded, then abruptly turned and walked off the bridge. Starbuck was spurred into following by Apollo's command of "Go." He made it onto the lift in time to feel the doors closing on his back. Rather than happy to see him, Rene cast him a glare with her bloodshot eyes.

"What the hades was that about?" Starbuck asked.

"Just checking the defenses. And I want my knife back," she answered curtly.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine. Wake up on the wrong side of the bunk?" Starbuck asked, casting a grin in an attempt to get Rene to smile herself.

"Woke up in the brig. Alone. And my head hurts like Cylons have been marching on it."

"Pretty lady, I think that's your fault, so don't take it out on us." He reached out a hand to place on Rene's shoulder and was actually surprised when she let him and felt her relax a bit in response to his touch.

In a softer voice she said, "Please tell me you have some stims on you so I can avoid your girlfriend."

"I do. And she's not my girlfriend. They're not as good as the stuff you've been taking, but I think it will help some." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two pills he'd had in his own stash, left over from the destruction. He held them out to her and she popped them in her mouth to dry swallow.

"Uh, that was supposed to last you for the day."

"Oh." Rene said shrugging. The doors opened to the lift on the level of the life center, but Rene reached around Starbuck and punched the door closed button and sent the lift on to the landing bay.

"So what's the plan today, Rene. Message was sent and seems to be received, so when do I get to know the game plan?"

"I think it might be best if you stay on the Galactica for this one," Rene said, looking away from him up to the level indicator.

Starbuck squeezed her shoulder to get her attention. "No way. We had a deal and if you intend to break it, I'll escort you back to the brig myself."

Rene laughed, "I'd like to see you try. I think I might be able to take you today."

Starbuck laughed as well, "Are you so sure of that? Well I'll just scream real loud and wait until you drop to your knees from the pain in your head. Come on, Rene, what happened to last night? We had a deal and I want in. NOW!"

His raised voice had the desired effect as Rene winced. She rubbed at her right temple as she conceded, "Okay, lords, you win. Don't do that. Fine. We're going to land on one of the nearby worlds where if things go right, there will be some Cylon Raiders. We're going to use those to sneak under the Cylon's scanners, land at their depot, and snag us a tanker full of fuel. Easy as mushies."

"Easy as mushies? Sounds a bit more complicated than that. How many people do we need? Blue Squadron along for cover?"

"No. Nothing like that, Starbuck. Just you and me, and Jake if I can get him out of the brig, a couple of my brothers and pilots for the tankers. A small group, in and out fast."

"That's not going to be enough, Rene. We'll need cover in the sky and on the ground."

"I've done this before, Starbuck. You're in my neighborhood now. In fact, when we get to the edge of the quadrant, I have a couple of caches of fuel waiting for us."

"What? Fuel caches? When? How? Rene, this is crazy." The lift opened up to the landing bay and Starbuck wanted to pull Rene aside, to get out of her once and for all just how long she had known the Galactica was headed to this quadrant.

Instead, Rene took Starbuck's arm and guided him from the lift so that those waiting could enter. "What's wrong? You don't like planning ahead?"

"Stashed raiders, stashed fuel. That takes time and planning and…something is not adding up. How long have you known we were coming to this quadrant? How did you know? Cylon chatter? Was that it?"

Rene looked to the landing bay to see a lone Viper making its descent, then hurriedly answered Starbuck's questions. "Yes, no. Look Starbuck, we've wanted to leave for a while. There are plenty of planets in this quadrant where we could go, so we thought that maybe we could just…go."

"Why didn't you? I would have."

"Guess I had reasons to stay. Things came up. Duty and details kept us busy and…something told me to wait I guess. But there's no waiting anymore." She turned to head over to the Viper, but didn't get far. Starbuck reached out, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Forget the Zakar, for a sealing gift I want you to start telling me the truth, all of it. Leave nothing out. No half-truths, no hidden details. I thought after last night, things were different."

"Starbuck, now's not a good time for this."

"So when is a good time? Oh, that would be never; am I right? Look, you have time for one truth. How long did you know the Galactica was headed to this quadrant?"

Rene rubbed her temple. "That's not an easy one, Starbuck."

"Yes it is. Give me a number, one secton? Two? Three? A yahren?"

The lift opened behind them. Rene looked over Starbuck's shoulder to see Capt. Apollo and Commander Adama exit the lift and come to join them.

She stepped closer to Starbuck and whispered, "I'll tell you before we launch, but you won't believe me."

"Try me. I might surprise you."

Rene nodded, seemed about to say something, but instead nodded again and walked away to greet the pilot who had just landed. Starbuck trailed her with Adama and Apollo following.


	42. Chapter 42

Rene eagerly greeted the pilot, nearly running to his Viper. He was a Leonid by his looks, and unlike the other Zakar pilots, bounded with enthusiasm, a large grin on his face. He hopped down from his Viper and took Rene up in a large embrace, swinging her around in a circle. Starbuck felt a twinge of jealousy as Rene returned the embrace.

"By the Lords Rene, Dante told us you were dead!" The pilot said.

"Easy Max. You're going to break a rib!" Rene protested as her friend hugged her tighter, before letting go.

"This is incredible! This is the miracle we've been waiting for." He stretched out his arms indicating all of the Galactica. "Tell me there's a plan?"

"There's a plan. We'll talk. But we have a few things to take care of first." Rene smiled as she indicated the Commander behind her. "Maximus, Commander Adama. Capt. Apollo and Lieutenant Starbuck, I'd like you to meet my brother Lieutenant Maximus."

"Lieutenant, I would like to welcome you to the Galactica," Adama said extending his hand to Rene's friend. "Please enjoy our hospitality and consider this your home as well."

The pilot looked to the Commander as if he had not understood the words. He turned to Rene. "You need to talk fast, and talk now. Gage said fly, and tossed me some coordinates, and next thing I know, I am flying into a fracking vision. What's going on?"

Rene just smiled and said, "Say, 'Thank you sir, I'd consider it an honor.'"

"Rene, Lords, tell me we're joining them."

"I don't know what you're talking about buddy." Rene grinned at him and winked.

"Don't pull that felgercarb. I want in. Let's pack our bags and get the frack out of here!"

"Without our families? Without our brothers and sisters? Without the kids?"

Max appraised her for a moment, then nodded. "Point made. So how do we play this?"

"You shake the commnder's hand and thank him for the hospitatlity," Rene said, indicating the commander.

"Any particular reason why they're not parked on our doorstep and starting an evacuation?" Max said, obviously meaning the Colonials.

"Dante had other ideas, and, well, so do I. Who's to say I just want to do a straight transfer. I mean, if we're going to do this, shouldn't we do this our way, my way. Who's to say I want to just leave one commander for another."

The pilot's eyes went wide in surprise. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. I mean what have I got to lose?"

"Your life, for one. Mine for another."

"That's already in jeopardy, so why not lose it for something important, like my vision of how things should be. At least I'll die free."

The pilot seemed to think for a moment before asking, "So what if no one follows you?"

"It's not about me being in charge. It's not about following. It's about living. Everyone has to make their own decisions. I've made mine."

"And what if that decision leaves you standing alone?" Max challenged.

"At least I'll be standing, and not on my knees." Rene said, conviction shining in her eyes.

The pilot smiled and turned to Commander Adama. "Thank you for your hospitality." He shook the Commander's hand and then turned back to Rene. "Done. Now tell me the plan."

"Commander, my friend and I need to discuss a few issues about getting you some fuel," Rene said.

"Certainly. I will be awaiting your briefing on the mission." Adama smiled, hoping that it came off as open and sincere.

"Thank you sir," Rene answered. "Permission to take my friend for a drink in the Officer's club?"

"Granted. Make him feel at home," Adama answered, but also indicated with a nod of his head that Apollo should join them before he walked away.

"Sagan's balls Rene, you're really here. I mean, you're here!" Max stretched out his arms again trying to take it all in. "Alive and flying on a miracle. Frack me!"

Rene chuckled. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, I think I need one. I thought I was heading out to pick up your remains, and instead . . ." He shook his head in disbelief, a hand sweeping wide to include the vast landing bay.

Rene gestured towards the lift and waited until they had all entered before she asked, "So you really thought I was dead?"

"Most of us don't know what to think. But yeah, it looked that way. You take off with the Commander and the Colonel, just you, Jake and Ari. They all come back a few cycles later without you. Jake goes straight from touchdown to the brig. Rumor has it that it's because he's 'drunk and distraught'. Ari looks like the walking wounded avoiding everyone, and he's not talking, which is exactly how he'd act if you were dead. When I asked Crius where he had gone, if it was where you were, he just says you're gone and you aren't coming back. So yeah, thought I'd be planning your memorial here in a few cycles instead of a natal party." Lieutenant Maximus shook his head again in disbelief. "I can see why the Commander wanted us to think that. Sagan's sextuplets, if everyone knew, hades, I don't even know if we have enough fuel for how many shuttles and Vipers would be launching."

"Yeah, Dante wants it kept quiet. I'm not sure everyone would leave Dilmun; some have it pretty good. But yeah, it could get ugly when word gets out," Rene said.

The lift reached the level for the club and they began to walk down the corridor, Apollo and Starbuck trailing. Starbuck hung back, intrigued by the interchange and doing his job, watching and gaining more information.

Max glanced to the metal walls of the corridor, then to Rene, "So, you've been here the whole time?" Rene nodded and Max asked, "How you holding up? It's been nearly a secton. Metal walls starting to close in yet?"

"A little," Rene answered shrugging her shoulders. They came to the officers club and entered.

"I'll get us some drinks," Apollo said as he gestured for Starbuck, Max and Rene to take one of the tables.

Max took a seat across from Rene and Starbuck made a point of taking the one beside her.

"So you got a promotion. The brown looks good on you, despite the fact you look like Hades," Max said, making himself comfortable in the stuffed chair.

"Yeah, it's been a rough couple of cycles. I'm not sleeping much, but that's not all the fault of the walls. Spent a night in the brig and had way too much fun getting there."

Max's eyes widened, "The brig? What earned you that privilege?"

Rene shrugged, "Took a joy ride to see what I could get away with, what I could find if needed."

"And?" Max probed.

"Black market is thriving. Plenty for all. I sampled some wares, that's all."

"You haven't done that in yahrens. So you actually earned it, and what else?"

"That's it. Believe me, I pushed it pretty hard. I deserved a good bruising. The only damage was what I did to myself, and you know my drug of choice doesn't lend itself to sleeping." Rene chuckled, and added, "Plus, they have me sleeping in the barracks."

"Oh man, you hate barracks," Max said.

"Shouldn't be a problem for much longer," Starbuck interjected. "Once we're sealed we can get our own quarters." Starbuck reached for Rene's hand enjoying the feel of her fingers with his ring in the mix. He flinched as the pilot cursed.

"Frack me!" Max shook his head violently, "No. Frack you, Rene!"

"Max?"

Max swore again as he glared at Starbuck before turning to Rene, "What about me, huh? I thought I was next!"

"Max…" She said in warning, reaching out her right hand to indicate that he should keep his voice down.

"You know, I could deal with Gage being next. Nothing wrong with sleeping your way to the top. I know it benefits all of us, but this guy? Lt. Starbuck? Have you not heard the stories? I could tell you twenty, and none of them good."

"It's not like that with Gage and don't you dare start that rumor!" Rene said, now pointing threateningly at Max. "And he's not what you think he is," she said, tilting her head Starbuck's way.

"Right…that's why you and Gage spend so many midnight shifts together, because there's nothing going on? And HE is exactly what I think he is." Max said pointing at Starbuck. "He's not known for his loyalty, I know that for sure."

Apollo interrupted the conversation as he delivered the drinks. He saw the Zakar pilot was upset and not making eye contact. Apollo was about to ask what had he missed, but Starbuck shot him an angry look. Apollo received the warning and kept silent.

Rene looked down for a moment at her hand in Starbuck's before looking up to meet Starbuck's eyes. She wasn't smiling as she slowly freed her hand from his, before she turned and leaned over the table toward her friend. "Gage sees me as a kid, nothing more. And I can handle Starbuck."

Max leaned forward as if accepting a challenge, "The way you handled it with Jake?"

"That was different."

"How so Rene? Oh wait, you told me before, you didn't expect it from Jake, but you can expect it from Starbuck."

"Hey!" Starbuck said, tired of being bashed by someone who didn't even know him.

"No offense intended, just making a point," he said in Starbuck's direction before turning back to Rene. "I would never do that to you. You know that. You and I could be good, real good, you know that."

"Max…" Rene started.

"Just give me a chance first," Max said before leaning back.

Rene let the request hang in the air for a few moments before quietly saying, "Max, come on, brother. I know you too well. I've seen you with your girlfriends. I know too much about you." She held out her right hand to him. "You're family. You're close, too close. You're my brother."

Max glared at her outstretched hand, "Don't give me that brother felgercarb because you call Jake brother and you two frack all the time."

"Come on Max, don't be like this. You know what you mean to me, brother." Rene tried again, reaching further across the table, her hand outstretched between them.

Max looked at her hand, looked away for a moment before leaning forward, still ignoring Rene's outstretched hand. "So just tell me one thing, if it came down to it, between me and him, who would you choose?" Rene was about to speak when he cut her off, "No, better yet, between me, and him and Jake, who would you choose?"

Rene dropped her hand and leaned back, her lips tight in thought before she answered so quiet it was nearly a whisper. "I already made my choice, and how did that turn out?"

It was Max's turn to lean further across the table, "Exactly, and this is how you are going to honor his memory? You two were good together. You had it all, the whole colonial dream. You know how good it can be, so why ruin it with this. You two had it made, Rene."

"Yeah, well, he's dead Max."

"And this is how you are going to honor his memory?"

Rene looked to Starbuck, before turning back and answering Max. "He would want me to be happy, Max. That's the memory he would want me to honor."

"Sure, and I'm supposed to believe that when it was just a few sectons ago you stopped wearing his ring? But you didn't answer the question. Who would it be, huh? Because I'm thinking maybe Starbuck should know that before he dives in head first." Max shifted his gaze to Starbuck. "Jake will win, every time. And eight others will be there before you too. Every one of them that crawled out of those sewers will come first. Even Jonas, who won't even look at Rene, let alone talk to her, he'll come before you."

"He just doesn't want to remember Caprica, that's all. Leave Jonas alone and leave Jake out of this," Rene warned.

Max leaned back with a smirk on his face. "I'd lay my cubits on Jake." He shifted his gaze back to Rene. "And why is that? He's worse than this guy, that's for sure, a true bilge rat, so why does he always win, Rene?"

"He doesn't always win."

"Oh stow that where the stars don't shine! Some of us still don't think you would have sealed with…"

Max hesitated and the pause stretched out uncomfortably long before Rene said softly, "You can say his name."

"Really? Because last time I did you disappeared for three cycles."

Rene closed her eyes and nodded.

"Three cycles. That just sucked solon sludge. To buy it just three cycles before the ceremony is just…just…" Max hesitated again, but Rene just nodded as if to tell him to go on and get it over with. "And then to lose the baby, even Sagan can't dream up that kind of torture."

Rene just nodded again.

Even though Starbuck realized in that moment that he probably knew next to nothing about Rene, he still wanted to reach over and wrap his arms around her. He could feel her pain radiating from her as if it were the wind on Arcta blowing snow into the Officer's Club. He was about to say frack it all and reach for her, when she opened her eyes and mumbled to no one, "We play the cards we're dealt."

Max said softly, "You couldn't wear the dress for him, but I thought you could wear it for me. We could be good."

"Oh Max, no. You are the only man who will ever see that dress, but I can't wear it for you." Rene chuckled oddly, "In fact, remind me not to wear a dress like that when I get sealed. All those candles…could be very dangerous. It went up so fast Max."

Max looked mildly horrified before asking, "What is it with you and fire? Do you have to burn everything?"

"It's fun to watch, well for the split centon that it took anyway." Rene reached for a drink, swirling the amber liquid. She regarded the glass as she said, "I would have fracked it up. It's what I do. It would have gone up in flames too, but hades, it was fun while it lasted." She held up the glass as if toasting, then took a drink before setting it down. "Max, you know where you stand, so why frack it up? And yeah, Jake wins because he always puts the pieces back together, even when he's the one doing the breaking. When I disappear, he knows where to find me, and he'll sit with me and watch it all burn. Max, you're on my list and you're my family. It's more than what he may get," Rene tilted her head indicating Starbuck.

"Yeah, well maybe I want more than that?" Max said.

"There's nothing more than family, Max. Lovers come and go, but you, me, Ari, Crius and Lizbet, and yes, Jake, that won't change. Never." She held her hand out to him again. Max nodded but more in resignation before he reached out and took her hand. Rene held his hand for moment before nodding to Max and letting go.

She turned to Starbuck, "There are several others that will always come before you, always. I will apologize to you each every time, but what I can promise is that you'll be on that list too."

She didn't wait for Starbuck's reply before turning back to Max, "Anything else you want him to know about while you're at it, brother, or can I just have a few more days to have some fun?"

"Fun? Is that what it is? Sure…I can keep the rest to myself for a few cycles, because when this 'fun' ends, it is going to get real serious real fast."

Rene chuckled evilly, "Yeah, nothing like a full out mutiny to put things in perspective."

"So what's the plan, Rene?" Max asked and Starbuck was relieved to finally be getting away from the topic of Rene's past, present or future lovers. He didn't want to think about her with anyone else, and if they got down to the mission at hand and getting the hades out of this quadrant, Starbuck reasoned that he would never have to deal with anyone else in Rene's life as he would be the only one.

Rene answered cryptically, "You know the plan, Max."

Max laughed. "We were drunk, Rene, or at least I was pretty wasted. Remind me again? And wasn't that like half a yahren ago? Did you know then? Rene, seriously? And you couldn't trust me to let me in then? Frack, Rene! This isn't funny anymore!"

Starbuck nodded, finally finding something he could agree on with this supposed friend of Rene's.

"It's not meant to be a joke. And don't tell me you don't remember. Half the plan is yours, so yeah, I let you in," Rene said, leaning forward and beginning to arrange glasses on the table in front of them.

"Rene, we were drunk."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't a good plan. Phase one is complete and so is phase two. Today we work on Phase three, which I've been working on, well, ever since, well, you know when I started. Jake is supposed to be working on phase four so I'm hoping that Gage picked that one up or has someone working on it. But I figure with the Galactica's help, whether it comes off or not, we can at least do a 'snatch and grab' in a worst case scenario. Phase five should work, at least I'm pretty sure it will work. Okay, so I'm on the Galactica. We'll rendezvous on Maadi, take off in the raiders and…"

Max cut her off, "What? Hades Rene, slow down. You already completed one and two? Are you fracking with me?"

Rene grinned. "No, I'm not. I've been to at least twelve of their worst ships. They're crowded, food isn't what I'd like it to be, but they're fed. Don't get me wrong, still better to stay military, but, we don't have to. No quotas, no servitude, no required hours. We want to say we're done and just be civvies, we can. We can do anything we want."

"That's unbelieveable. How the hades do they feed everyone then? How are they keeping the Cylons off their astrums?"

Apollo chose that moment to join the conversation, "We work together. Many have chosen to join the service or to work on the agroships. We have been lucky and found many supplies along the way. How has Commander Dante made it work?"

Max looked to Apollo, snorted in derision, and didn't answer. He said to Rene, "You seriously added that part that Jake wanted? Are you insane enough to think that will work?"

"No, but Jake needed it."

"Ah, right, he wins again, I see, oh do go on. Tell me in detail how the hell we are going to hijack a …."

Rene quickly cut him off, "MAX! Some things we need to keep to ourselves, okay? Look, I don't think it will actually work, but I don't think we'll need it to. They're on our side."

"Didn't you say you just spent the night in the brig? How's that on our side?" Max cast a look to both warriors. "Looks like they've got both sides right now."

"I didn't say I trusted them. I said they're on our side. I'm with Jake on this one. I want to make sure. And you know who I trust." Rene paused and she and Max answered in unison. "The Cylons."

Rene nodded and Max continued, "We can trust the Cylons won't just let us go. So you _think_ that phase five will work? You think? We have to know Rene. Do you know how many lives you are putting at risk for a …a…frack, I don't even know what to call it. And neither do you! We are all going to bet our lives on a dream you had?"

"You've been through it, Max, numerous times. It works, does it really matter how?"

"That's in a Viper, Rene, not in a Battlestar!"

Starbuck took the opening, "What will work? Just what are you talking about here? If Cylons are involved, we need to know."

Max and Rene suddenly went silent, neither willing to explain.

Apollo chose to add the voice of reason, the voice of authority to the heated conversation. "We are on your side, but we need to know how to help, where to help and what risk is involved. We have over two hundred thousand civilians to protect."

Max added quietly, "He's right you know. We should just go with the backup plan, at least until we're sure and…"

"It will work," Rene said confidently.

"So where does it go, Rene?" Max asked.

Rene didn't answer right away, just sighed and leaned back thinking for a moment.

Max sighed as well and said, "Look, maybe you should just show it to them. Let them figure it out. They've got scientists and all that right?"

"No." Rene shook her head emphatically. "No Max, I need a good hand this time. I need that capstone. If this doesn't work out, we need … okay, I need an escape plan. I won't be the victim anymore! If this doesn't go the right way, if…if…" she hesitated and took a deep breath, lowering her voice. "I can take it, I can. But I don't want to. And soon, I won't have to. I will not give that up right now. And I bet you, I can get more to come with us if they have that hope too. It will work." Rene held up her hand to stop Max from speaking. "But for now, we will go with the backup plan and just run. Phase five is a worst case scenario, okay? Fair enough?"

"Alright. Let's do this." Max leaned forward examining the configuration of glasses on the table. "I have two raiders on Maadi already. I can get Crius and Rama and Val there in about three centaurs. Who else do you think we need?"

"See if you can talk Jonas into it too and Junior. Bring a tanker if you can. Last I saw the Cylons had three tankers on the ground. If we can fill four that should get us pretty far. Tell Gage we need Jake as well. He can get him out." Rene turned to Starbuck before he could protest. "You need us to do this because it keeps the Cylons in the dark a little bit longer. But, we had a deal, I know. So you, and?"

"Apollo, Bojay, Sheba and Boo…"

"No. Too many. Just Apollo."

"That's not enough, Lieutenant. This won't work," Apollo said.

"We've done this before," Max said. "I should go if I'm going to get this rolling. Can I expect you at the Maadi in say, four centaurs?"

Rene looked to Apollo. His face was stern and he was obviously unconvinced, then she looked to Starbuck, who also appeared to be dubious.

Rene turned to Max. "Can you explain to them that I'm not a kid?"

Max nodded and turned to the Captain, "When the destruction came, I was in the academy to be a landram driver. She taught me how to fly. We have pulled off a mission like this at least a dozen times. She's not suicidal, if that's what you're worried about. Hades, that's how we met, on the Zakar. I'm the one who was trying to die. She saved me, and a few others as well. If you don't trust her, well, then just let her go and we'll just do this."

Max pushed his chair back and made to get up when Starbuck rose to his feet.

"We'll be there," he said, extending his hand.

Max took it. "Should be interesting to see if the stories about you are true," Max playfully jeered.

"About my skills as a warrior, all true. As for the rest, all lies. Well, most of them."

"Lies….right." Max laughed and eyed Rene. "If you don't make it, we can still get it done. You just keep working on phase five and six."

"I'll be there. Just get Jake there, okay?"

"I'll see what I can do," Max said. They walked with him from the Officer's Club to the landing bay, where his Viper was prepped and ready for takeoff.

"Oh and Max, don't spread those rumors about Gage and me."

"Don't try and tell me there's not something there. I thought we didn't lie to each other?"

Rene cast a quick glance to Starbuck before answering. "I'm not saying there's not something there, but, well, I think he's hoping his wife and kids are still alive."

"Are they? Did you check?"

Rene shook her head, "No, I didn't check. Don't get me wrong, I started to check for a few people, pulled up the first one, and then," she shrugged to finish the sentence.

"So you fracking didn't feel like it?" Max said harshly.

"No, that's not it, buddy. I did start to check and then, well, it just seemed too cruel I guess. I mean, who was I to take away that hope? And then it dawned on me that maybe some would decide not to join the Galactica based on what I found, so it just seemed better for me not to check, to leave it alone for now. People who want to check can check when they get here."

"That makes sense I guess. Seems kind of wicked to dangle that hope out there though."

"I'm not dangling any hope. Oh come on Max, what are the odds? Out of twelve worlds and twelve billion people, only two hundred thousand or so survived. What are the odds your family survived? Everyone already knows the answer to that question."

Max looked down at the deck for a moment before answering, "Slimmer than an Aquarian super model. I see your point." He turned to his Viper.

Rene had a slight smirk on her face as she said, "But like I said, I checked one name. Aren't you curious whose?"

Max was about to climb up to his Viper, but froze mid step. Rene went on, "You had a big family, so I figured the odds were a bit better. And hades, we survived, so maybe we have it in our genes or something." Rene waited for Max to turn around. "You have a cousin who was stationed on the Galactica don't you?"

Max nodded. "Boomer"

Starbuck said to Apollo, "Go get him. He's probably in the electronics lab."

Apollo didn't hesitate, taking off at a near run.

"Breathe Max." Rene said, reaching out a hand to place on her friend's arm.

"Frack," Max muttered. "I had hoped, but, you're right, the odds and everything."

"I know. That is why I stopped checking. You had a huge family and to only find one just was so…frack the Cylons, but they are pretty damn efficient." Rene rubbed her friends arm in comfort. "When this is all over and done with we are all just going to mourn again. Better to do it then though, when we're all here, and safe and free. At least we'll have that consolation, knowing that our work means something. Knowing that what we rebuild will be ours."

Max nodded and swallowed hard. "Just Boomer?"

Rene nodded. "Sorry."

"You didn't even check yours?"

"Max, you are my family."

Max smiled a little at that, but the smile turned into a look of astonishment as he saw over Rene's shoulder the approach of his cousin.

Boomer didn't waste time for words, brushing past Rene, clasping his younger cousin into an embrace.

Rene turned away blinking hard, embarrassed at the tears that were threatening to overflow.

Starbuck watched the scene before him, a happy reunion as the two men hugged, and cried and uttered their disbelief at the other's existence. Starbuck wondered briefly what that must be like, having someone who knew you from the time you were born, someone who you shared your history, your past, knew stories that you knew, and could tell them just as well, if not better. No one knew his stories but himself, and some he never told. No one could tell him about when he was six or seven, or when he walked, or crawled, or even when he graduated Secondary and turned eighteen.

Starbuck had to turn away as well before the pain of what he would never know crushed the breath from him. He nearly bumped into Rene, who also seemed about to fold under the weight of the moment. Their eyes met and Starbuck was able to breathe easier knowing he wasn't the only one who couldn't bear the sight of so much happiness.

Starbuck had to say something to break the moment. "You could have told him, Boomer I mean," he said softly.

"I wanted to, but…I didn't know what he would do, if he would just fly off to Dilmun or if he could wait until…" She shrugged. "It just seemed better to have it happen here on the Galactica, you know. Max can take that hope back with him and maybe it will spread. Hope is contagious, or so they say."

Starbuck checked his chrono and turned to Apollo, "I hate to break this up, but we have a mission."

Apollo nodded, knowing that more lives than the two before him depended on the fleet finding fuel. He placed a hand on both men saying, "We will have time for a better reunion later. Max will be joining us in time, but first he's going to help us get some fuel."

"I'm coming along on the mission," Boomer stated and no one spoke up to deny him.

"No matter how this goes down, I'll be here in a secton," Max said, looking to Boomer smiling. "Alright Rene, I owe you big. Let's do this!" He clasped Boomer's hand again before tearing himself away to climb up to his Viper.

"So who was following you?" Rene asked as she watched her friend climb up into his cockpit.

"Eli with Shem and Javan as back up. Don't get too excited. It's just food, some seed, and a few Viper parts. Make sure they go over the parts before they use them. I wouldn't put it past Dante to sabotage a few Vipers."

"But with Javan and Eli, Gage arranged it, not Dante." Rene said.

"He's not making any moves right now without Dante's okay. You might think he's totally on our side, but I'm not so sure yet."

"We can't do that, Max. We're either all together on this or we're done. Might as well just wave goodbye to the Galactica and start kissing Dante's boots."

"Well the only thing I'm kissing next is you. Thank you!" Max smiled and sealed his cockpit, waved, mouthed the words "I'll see you soon" and then launched.


	43. Chapter 43

Rene shook her head as she watched him go. Starbuck checked his chrono and noting they had about three centaurs before they would need to launch for the rendezvous. Plenty of time he thought to sit down with Rene and have that long overdue talk.

"Apollo, why don't you go brief Boomer and the Commander on the situation. I'll let the deck crew know we have a shuttle coming in with supplies. Rene and I will go prep the Raider."

Apollo was about to mention that it didn't take three centaurs to prep a raider, but knew that look on Starbuck's face. He may be smiling, but Starbuck's eyes had the formal icy aspect that Apollo had seen when Starbuck was taking a cadet to task.

"Understood," Apollo answered. "I'll arrange the ordinances."

Starbuck nodded in reply and waited for Apollo and Boomer to walk away before he spoke to Rene. "Looks like we have some time. We need to talk."

"Starbuck, I need to help with the supplies and…"

"The deck crew can handle it. Come on, you owe me this." Starbuck reached out to place his arm around her shoulders to guide her towards the lift, hoping that the dome would be open, and that the memories they had made there would help Rene to trust him enough to tell him, finally, her plan.

Rene let him place the arm around her, secretly wanting the comfort he seemed to provide despite the fact that she knew in time, she'd need to be comforted by someone else for the harm Starbuck may cause her. "I thought I didn't owe you anything," Rene teased, but when she looked up to him, she saw that he was not in the mood for jokes.

"That sealing gift I want, remember?" Starbuck maneuvered her to the lift and waited for the doors to close before he pulled her to him. He felt her resistance, and softened her resolve by leaning down and finding her lips with his. He was pleased to find she didn't resist his kiss.

"I've wanted to do that since they threw you in that brig. I'm sorry. I know it sucks in there." The words had the desired effect as he felt her relax even more into his arms. He didn't wait for a reply, instead

kissing her again, long and deep, a kiss that didn't end until the lift opened and the din of the engines invaded the moment.

"Starbuck?" Rene queried, "We don't have time for this."

"We do!" Starbuck yelled over the noise, and grabbed a couple of noise dampeners, taking her hand and leading the way. He had Rene climb the ladder first, just to make sure she couldn't escape at the last moment. He let the hatch close behind him sealing off the din before climbing up the console and opening the protective shields to the view the dome provided.

Rene went to the railing and easily tracked her friend's Viper. She was not anxious to face Starbuck, not after all that was said in the Officer's Club, and even less so over all that was said the night before in the brig. She couldn't believe she had shared all that. She looked down at her left hand and couldn't believe that she still wore the ring.

She jumped as Starbuck startled her when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Obviously he believed the things she had said the night before.

He felt her shiver as he whispered in her ear, "So who's my competition?"

Rene couldn't resist jabbing back, "Who's mine?"

He tightened his arms around her, brushing his lips against her ear. "No one."

"So who do I keep running into all the time?"

"And who am I going to run into?" He kissed her ear, then trailed kisses down to her neck.

She sighed and gave in. There was no fighting Starbuck when he fought this way. She relaxed into his arms, tilting her head to let him have his way with her neck. "No one."

"No one alive you mean."

She didn't respond. She didn't want to talk about that, not here, and not now. Ghosts were too hard to deal with and they weren't real anyway, so what did it matter.

But Starbuck, the king of evasion, wasn't one to let others dodge a question. "Ah, so there is competition. So what will it take for me to win? I guess being alive gives me a bit of an upper hand, or maybe it doesn't since he's now got that whole heavenly aspect."

"Starbuck, just let it go," she warned.

"Okay," he said, reaching a hand up to brush her hair away from the back of her neck so he could trail his lips around to her spine. He enjoyed the ripples of shivers that elicited. "So tell me about the phases to this plan instead. Seems to be a few more than we talked about."

He felt her react and start to pull away again, but he tightened his grip, also nipping lightly at the side of her neck.

"Ow…let me go!"

He let her struggle for a moment before deciding she was serious. He let her go if for no other reason than he wanted to be face to face for this conversation. As he predicted, she turned to glare at him.

He kept his face stern, what he called his instructor scowl, as he said, "Last night there seemed to be two parts, get fuel and get the Zakar. So why don't you elaborate on how we got to six."

Rene looked defiant, much like he had seen her with Bojay that first day. Starbuck quirked an eyebrow at her. "So you don't trust us? Do you trust me? Because I thought we were beyond that by now. I thought you and I…" Starbuck emulated her signature shrug.

She dropped her head and thought for a moment, and he gave her time to come up with her answer. He knew this was it, now or never. If she didn't come clean now and tell him the truth, she never would and there was no point in going any further down this road. As much as it would kill him, he'd have to cut his losses.

She looked back to him and he knew she had dropped her walls. He swore her eyes changed color as the mask she wore fell away. "I trust you, Starbuck, but that doesn't come easy for me, okay? Everyone I have ever trusted has eventually.." she shook her head, not able to find the words to describe how many times she had been betrayed.

"I'm not everyone," Starbuck said softly. He was going to leave it at that, but he knew he'd regret it if he didn't try to make this work. For once in his life he was going to fight to keep someone close, so he blazed forward. "Don't you know that much by now? You and I…we've been in the same places, been through some of the same things. Not all my Commanders or Captains have been exactly kind to me either. And like you, I wouldn't need to check if I have any family alive, because I don't. I'm with you. I'm not sure if the Commander, or even Apollo needs to know everything you've got planned. I agree with you on that, they might just get in the way, or mess it up with worrying about all the details. But I'm not them!" Starbuck stepped forward, reaching out to grab Rene by the jacket. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her to him and taking one last long kiss before he had to let her go.

Instead of resisting him, he felt her kiss him back, just as desperate to hang on to him, to hang on to what they had. Eventually they both came up for air gasping. Rene seemed to see him with new eyes.

Maybe it was the safety of the dome, or the warmth of his kiss, or maybe it was just being lost in the stars, but she found herself speaking before she could stop the words from flowing. "You know phase one. I just had to know what it was really like in the fleet. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Phase two was just for Jake and I can't tell you because you would make sure it didn't work. You may say you're on my side, but you won't be for phase two. I know that, I'm okay with that. And we may not need it."

"Jake. I see. So he's my competition, or so your friend says."

"It's not like that. I've known him a long time, Starbuck, before the destruction, before I even knew Zac, Athena or Apollo. And if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have made it off Caprica."

"I thought it was Dante that rescued you? Why does Jake get credit for that?"

Rene went to turn away.

"Don't do that," he said, wanting to reach out and grab her again, his hand extended in an instinctive grip.

She jerked sharply away from him, still facing him. "I can't tell the story like this. Please."

He held up his hands so she could see he wasn't going to stop her. She took a step back, looking at him warily before putting some distance between them, finally turning away. Starbuck wondered if he would have to chase her down and shake her anytime he wanted to know something, but she began speaking of her own accord. Her voice seemed to come from somewhere far away.

"It had been about three sectons that we'd been in the Cylons slave camps. By that point, we were just trying to survive centaur by centaur. A lot of it is still a blur. The Cylons would come and go. Some days they were all over Caprica trying to round up more survivors, or trying to get more information, or…" Rene shook her head. "I have no idea. We were trying to find a way to escape, but they set the forest on fire so that wasn't an option. I thought maybe if we headed down to the sea, found a boat, maybe we could get away from them. I don't know. Doesn't matter I guess." She paused and glanced to Starbuck, before looking away again.

"And Dante showed up," Starbuck added to spur her on.

"The Cylons were thin that day and they'd brought some survivors from another planet the day before, so the camp was kind of crowded. Dante swooped in, blasted the few guards that were there, but, he wasn't too careful you know. Took out some of the survivors too, so we had no idea what was going on. We just ran for cover. Dante landed at the edge of the compound near the gate. He climbed up on top of the shuttle and started picking out people from the crowd. He sent his warriors into the crowd to get those he pointed out. I think he was able to pull one or two before the crowd rushed the gate and rushed the shuttle." Rene shuddered at the memory. "Dante opened fire on the crowd with the pulse laser on the top of the shuttle. It worked, people scattered, but only for a few centons, and then they'd rush again, and he'd fire again. It was ugly."

She took a moment before going on. "Dante had pointed out Ari and Jake and his warrior came to get them, but they just wanted them. Ari had hold of my hand, Jake had Lara's and Lizbet's and the warriors, they were moving away, so I let go of Ari. I made Jake let go. At least they'd be safe, you know. Jake knew what I was doing, he got it. He raced for the shuttle, but he climbed up on top and started talking to Dante. I could see him talking fast and gesturing towards us, so I grabbed Lara and Lizbet and everyone else who was near me and started walking towards the shuttle. I didn't run, I didn't push, just walked calmly. There were people in front of us, and Dante gestured to his warrior, who…"

Rene paused as her voice trembled. She breathed deeply and went on, "The warrior gunned them down and I walked over their bodies to get on that shuttle. It was Jake that convinced Dante. I'm Jake's."

"What does that mean?" Starbuck asked suspiciously.

"Means I owe him some loyalty, that's all. Jake wanted phase two. He wanted to make sure the Galactica would do what we want you to do. And since you claim you're on our side, then it won't be an issue, right?" Rene said turning back to him.

Starbuck debated arguing that point with her, to ask just what it would be they'd need the Galactica to do, but decided to table that issue for later. "Shouldn't be an issue if it means rescuing people and avoiding the Cylons. Phase three?"

"Get some fuel, a lot of fuel if possible so we can get this fleet moving and the Zakar up to full speed."

"Phase five?" Starbuck prodded.

"You'll get to see that today. I'm not ready for you to understand it just yet partly because I don't understand it fully."

"Your friend seems worried it won't work."

"So we have phase six: just run. Far and fast and somewhere in there I let as many people as I can know about the Galactica and give them a chance to join us. So now you know it all, more or less."

"Probably less than more," Starbuck stated. Rene shrugged. Starbuck nodded in response. "So, it keeps coming up with your friends, and I use that term loosely, that you may have known we were coming quite a long time ago. And yet you didn't tell anyone. You didn't contact us, and you didn't even trust your friends to know. Why is that?"

"Because no one would believe me."

"Yeah, I'm not buying that." Starbuck took a step closer, and then another until he had Rene backed into the railing. He used what little stature he had to look down on her, hoping to intimidate a bit of truth from her, but his own maneuver backfired on him. Having her close again made his heart race, and he wanted nothing more than to lean down and taste her lips again. He didn't resist the urge as he melded himself into her. He felt her hands reach to untuck his shirt, seeking to reach his skin. Some part of his brain knew that this was how she distracted him when she didn't want to answer his questions, but another part knew he'd started this. He'd given her the advantage. He wasn't disputing that fact, and was instead helping her avoidance by reaching to shrug off her jacket. He broke off the kiss so he could sear his kisses down her neck as he reached to undo her tunic. He didn't resist as she shoved his jacket off his shoulders and reached to undo the clasp to his holster. He stepped back to remove his own tunic and helped Rene to pull her own over her head, before moving to her again. From there, well, everything became a bit of a blur. They helped each other with their boots and soon they were having a different kind of conversation. He knew he dominated this conversation as Rene lay beneath him. He couldn't remember the last time such strong emotions had overcome him and drove him over this edge where reason did not remain. Not since his younger days at least had he been so reckless, so regardless of rules and regulations. Some part of his mind knew they were mere centaurs from a mission that meant life or death for the fleet, but right now this seemed a more pressing concern, a matter of his life or death.

Soon enough, they both lay panting on the floor clinging to each other and Starbuck thought he should be apologetic for what had just happened. He became conscious of Rene beneath him, her hands clinging tightly to his arms. He leaned down to kiss her lightly in apology, when she whispered in his ear, "I had a dream."

He pulled back slightly and yet his body still entwined with hers. "What?"

"I had a dream." She clung to him tighter, drawing him nearer. "Almost a yahren ago, I dreamed for weeks on end that you were coming. The Galactica and all two hundred and twenty ships. I saw your route and…" she let go of one of his arms to reach up and lightly stroke his face. "I dreamed about your eyes, but I had no idea just how blue they would be."

Starbuck didn't know what to say. In that moment, where reason didn't matter and stars shined in her eyes, he believed her. Softly, he kissed her, feeling his body respond to hers, needing to believe her as she believed in him. He thought briefly that he should check his chrono, see how much time they had left, but he didn't care if they were both needed right at that moment. He felt his duty to her was more important at the moment. Slowly he brought them closer together and reveled in Rene clinging to him even tighter. He felt her body telling him the only truth he needed to know. He kissed the truth from her lips as she arched even closer to him and he suddenly understood for the first time what they meant by that phrase "two will be one". He stroked her hair as she found her breath, easing her back into the reality that soon they had to face. He absently checked his chrono to see they still had about a centaur before needing to launch.

"Starbuck," she murmured. "I trust you."

He smiled and watched her light up. "I trust you too. You'll tell me what I need to know when I need to know."

She nodded, "I promise."

"Seal with me." He found himself asking again.

"I already said I would. Don't you believe me?" she teased.

"It doesn't seem real sometimes," he said, "me, finding you. What you make me feel. I don't know." He shook his head and began disengaging himself from her.

She didn't protest, merely let him go. He gathered up their clothing and came to her. As she sat up, he helped to pull her tunic over her head. "We need to go. You have a rendezvous."


	44. Chapter 44

They dressed in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, but still not wanting to break the magic of the moment. He smiled to Rene and she waited for him by the hatch as he closed the protective shields of the dome. At the bottom of the ladder, Rene reached for his hand as they walked to the lift. It wasn't until the lift was descending that Starbuck thought to ask, "So what's the plan for the mission?"

"Take the Raider, have Apollo and Boomer fly back up with the Vipers. Rendezvous on Maadi, hit the depot, steal some fuel, come back."

"I knew that. The details, Rene."

"Those are the details."

He checked to see if she was teasing him, but her face was dead serious.

"That's not going to be enough for Apollo. Quick, before we reach the bay, tell me the plan. I need to look like I know what I'm doing here."

Rene chuckled. "You just fly by the seat of your pants, don't you? Isn't that your specialty? So do that here. Make them up. Why does it need to be complicated? We go in, we blast any Cylons in our way, we clear the way for our pilots to get to the tankers, then we provide escort back here."

"And how do we avoid getting blasted ourselves?" Starbuck asked as the lift opened.

"Well, if we're the ones doing all the blasting, they don't have much of a chance to blast us back," Rene said sarcastically.

"I see," Starbuck nodded, pressing the delay control, before adding, "In this quadrant the rules are obviously different. Up till now, you see, they _returned_ fire. Cylon Etiquette 401, Dilmun Subsection; new rules. Apollo will be thrilled to hear it."

"Not up to it, Starbuck?" she challenged him.

He looked at her a long moment, before taking her arm and guiding her into the launch bay. It was crazy astrum mad, but if she could deal with it then he could. "Fine. I'll make them up. You don't have to be difficult all the time, you know." Starbuck waved to Apollo and Boomer who were standing next to the Raider.

Starbuck detailed out a rough mission for Apollo and Boomer, that sounded somewhat feasible, depending on how well armed this depot was. Rene claimed there were but a handful of Cylons guarding the fuel, and that they could easily land on the ground and just fly off with fully loaded tankers. Apollo didn't believe that was possible, but he didn't object enough to want to back out of the mission. The big question Rene wasn't answering was where all this fuel was coming from. As Apollo pointed out, the planets nearby weren't rich in Tylium. Rene claimed that it was just a depot, for refueling and storage, and Starbuck thought that seemed logical. The Colonies used to do that too, back before the destruction when the twelve worlds traded with many different alien races and spent time in space exploration.

Rene kept assuring Apollo that there weren't many centurions assigned to the depot, and that with a few well-placed ordnances, they could take most of them out. She kept repeating that she and her people had done this numerous times before, and that it might be best if they just stayed behind and let her take charge, but Apollo wasn't having any of that, and Starbuck wasn't going to just let Rene launch off in a Raider alone. So while no one but Rene was happy with the plan, no one objected enough to put a halt to the mission.

Rene pointed out that they were running out of time, and just walked away mid conversation to the Raider. Starbuck could tell Apollo wanted to order her back and chew her a new one, but his diplomacy overrode that desire.

He chose instead to lecture Starbuck. "I don't like this, Starbuck. This could go wrong very quickly, and there are more than just our lives at stake here."

"She knows what she's doing Apollo. She got us the water," Starbuck countered.

"And you nearly drowned. You're better than this, Starbuck. You are supposed to be teaching her something about how we operate, not giving her free reign to be reckless and irresponsible. Could this be because you're too close to the situation?"

Starbuck found himself emulating Rene, and just walked away rather than say what he wanted to say. Besides pointing out that Apollo violated that "too close" issue more times than Starbuck could count, they also were in no position to be turning down the offer of fuel. Commander Dante had yet to deliver on that promise. A few leftover scraps of food and spare engine parts didn't count as help. He wanted to tell Apollo that beggars can't be choosers and how much it rankled him that the once proud Colonial Warriors had been reduced to begging. He thought things had changed since they took out the basestar, but here they were having to take those kind of death defying risks just to survive another day. He was sick of begging and would rather take the risk. And he knew deep down, so would Apollo. It had been his idea to land on the basestar and take out the control center. Why couldn't he show that kind of leadership now and show Rene what real warriors could do.

There was an awkward moment when Starbuck entered the Raider to find Rene in the main pilot chair, but Rene merely mumbled a sorry, and slid over to the copilot seat. She watched Starbuck slowly go over the controls and double check his movements, before she reached over and corrected his mistakes.

"I thought you said you could fly one of these," she said, taking the controls and launching them from the Galactica.

"I can. It's just been a while."

"And how many times have you flown one? You could be honest with me you know," Rene said.

"Just taking lessons from you. Damn irritating isn't it?" He grinned at her, enjoying the jibe. His reward though was a quiet flight to the rendezvous. Starbuck sat back and watched as Rene easily land the Raider, like she had spent more time in a Raider than she had in a Viper. "Nice," he offered up as a compliment, but Rene just looked at him like he had spit in her face before she exited the Raider.

Starbuck followed her out into the fading dusk of an open field. There were already two other Raiders in the field, as well as a Cylon tanker and two Vipers.

"Let me talk to them first," Rene said. She didn't wait for Starbuck's reply before jogging over to her fellow warriors. Starbuck hung back leaning next to the Raider as he waited for Apollo and Boomer to land.

He watched Rene greet her friends, curious to note that all six were men. Starbuck recognized Crius, Max and Jake, but he did not know the other three, two of whom wore the blue instead of the brown like Crius and Max. Rene clasped each one's hand, but with Jake she nodded to him coming to his side and putting her arm around him. She leaned in close to whisper something in his ear before turning back to the other warriors. Crius looked over in Starbuck's direction. Starbuck raised a hand to wave to him, but Crius frowned and turned back to Rene, gesturing angrily towards the Vipers from the Galactica.

Starbuck was starting to get a bad feeling about this mission, which didn't improve as Apollo and Boomer came over to him, both looking wary.

"What's going on?" Apollo asked, observing that Rene and the other warriors were deep in conversation with Rene vehemently objecting to something they were saying.

"I'm not sure. She told me to wait."

"So she's giving the orders today?" Apollo asked sarcastically.

"It's her neighborhood," Starbuck tried to quip back, but he was distracted by the raised voices of the Zakar pilots.

"What's the problem?" Boomer asked.

"Problem? You mean other than flying off to steal fuel from a fully functional Cylon fuel depot? There's no problem that I can think of," Starbuck quipped.

"Starbuck, I think it's time we stop joking around." Apollo took a step to cross the field, when the argument amongst the Zakar pilots seemed to end abruptly as Maximus yelled, "Let's do this!" Maximus turned towards the Galactica pilots. Boomer happily waved to his cousin, but the smile faded from his face as Maximus marched across the field, drawing his laser when he was about halfway and aiming it at the Galactica pilots.

"Hey, cuz." Max looked like he had swallowed something sour. "Sorry about this. I'll make it up to you later, but for now if you could just stay right there."

"You don't need that, Max," Boomer said softly.

"Will he listen without it?" Max nodded towards Apollo. "Later you'll understand. I'm doing this for you."

"What's going on, Starbuck?" Apollo asked, placing his hand on his weapon, but Starbuck waved it away.

"I'm not sure on the details right now. Max, put it down." He watched Rene lean towards Jake whispering something into his ear again. "Rene?" Starbuck called to her. She turned to regard him for a moment before turning back to the Zakar pilots. She held up her hands in a placating gesture, before heading over to Max.

"Put it away, Max. We don't need to do it this way."

"I thought we weren't involving them in this," Max said, but didn't holster his blaster.

"We're not. But I'm sure we can explain it to them without shooting them." She turned to the Colonials and hesitated for a moment, stalled by Apollo's angry glare. "You're not coming with us. But we would appreciate you guarding our backs. Take up a position on the dark side of the second moon." Rene checked her chrono. "We'll be back in thirty centons."

Apollo ignored the laser pointed at him and stepped toward Max and Rene. "There isn't a depot that close. What's going on here, Lieutenant?"

Apollo used his harsh commanding tone, one that could bring cadets to attention quaking in their boots, but Starbuck noted it had no effect on these warriors. They appeared too casual even by Starbuck's standards. He wasn't sure if that meant they were confident about what they were about to do, or if they had no clue what they were doing. Either way, he didn't like it.

"We're getting you fuel without exposing you to the Cylons. I tried to explain this to you on the Galactica. But you wouldn't listen. So listen now. Dark side of the second moon. Be there. I won't let you down."

Rene turned to head back across the field to one of the other Raiders.

"Lieutenant!" Apollo ordered. Rene faltered in her stride, but only for half a step before continuing toward the other Raiders. "Dammit, Starbuck, you were supposed to be handling this."

"I'm going. You can write me up for insubordination after my decoration ceremony,"

Starbuck muttered to Apollo as he grabbed the pack of ordnances from Apollo's hand.

"That's not what I meant!" Apollo warned, but Starbuck didn't listen.

"Hey!" Max yelled, but Starbuck stepped past him ignoring his laser. He grabbed Rene's arm with his free hand. "We had a deal, pretty lady."

She looked at him long and hard, her assessment taking in his pack of explosives before gazing back to Jake. Starbuck caught Jake nodding to Rene, before he headed into the Raider.

"So who's calling the shots today? You or Jake? You said I was in on this mission."

"I know. Come on. Max, take the Colonial's Raider with Rama. I'll be in the lead."

"So I can go now that he said it's okay?" Starbuck jeered.

"Stow it, Starbuck, or I'll shoot you myself. I said you could come, now come on." She pulled away and kept walking.

"Yes, sir. Oh I do love a forceful woman." Starbuck fell into step with her as they headed across the field to the same Raider Jake had entered.

Rene tried not to laugh at the joke.

"Don't smile. It ruins the whole game," Starbuck said. "So, all those um, details you outlined for me have been thrown out? What's the new plan here?"

"You know, if you would just trust that I know what I'm doing this will go a lot easier." Rene entered the Raider and headed for the main pilot seat. Jake already occupied the copilot seat.

"And you've earned that trust how?" he said quietly, following her. "Oh right, consistency and forthrightness. I almost forgot."

If looks could kill he'd be deader than Sagan.

"Sit!" she snapped, pointing to the rear seat in the fighter.

"Oh good, so I'm in charge." Starbuck took the seat, the one usually reserved for a Centurion who does nothing but give orders.

Rene fired up the Raider while Jake checked the scanner. Jake cast Starbuck a glance but spoke to Rene, "So I thought we were saving our surprise for later"

"He scored even lower than I did on Astrophysics. He's not going to be able to tell them anything. It's Apollo I'm worried about. He will make me pay for this later. Hope to Hades he forgives me once we get the fuel or my days on the Galactica are going to be full of felgercarb."

"He is fond of having cadets clean the commodes with their toothbrushes," Starbuck added to the conversation.

Rene and Jake's laughter confused Starbuck. "What's so funny? Do I get in on the jokes or will I always be the third wheel?"

"Lt. Starbuck, we survived Caprica by hiding in the sewers. Seems kind of fitting that we clean the commodes, don't you think?" Jake answered him before declaring, "All clear. What are we waiting on?"

"Just waiting for Apollo and Boomer to get in the air." She turned to Starbuck. "I need you to not freak out, okay. It's going to feel a little weird, like you're being squeezed through a straw and spit out the other side, but it's harmless."

"I've felt that way since we met, actually."

She scowled at him.

He gave her his most charming smile. "I give up, what's weird?"

Jake turned to face Starbuck as well. Starbuck didn't like the evil grins on their faces.

"You'll see," Jake said. "You'll wish you stayed behind, but welcome along, Third Wheel."


	45. Chapter 45

They launched and headed for the second moon. Jake verified that the Galactica pilots were in place, before having their own warriors form a 'V' formation behind them and hold position.

Rene transmitted a short message to Apollo. "Captain, sir, just hold position and please, don't follow. You may get lost." She cut off any response by turning off the communicator, leaned forward and punched in some coordinates before pushing a trigger on the steering column that Starbuck did not recognize as normally being on a Raider.

The Raider abruptly accelerated. Through the view screen Starbuck saw what looked like a waterfall suddenly appear in space, only instead of water, it looked like rainbows and shooting stars all swirling in a murky soup.

"What the Frack?"

"Hang on," Rene replied calmly as she accelerated to pass through the anomaly.

Starbuck felt like he was being squeezed in a massive Jolly-sized hug, while the pressure in his head increased to where he thought it would explode. Clutching his skull, he felt his ears pop and wondered when his lungs would join them, then the air inside of him seemed to rush out, leaving him breathless. Choking on that, he noticed that his hands and feet felt like they were growing, that he was becoming twelve metrons tall, and then suddenly was crammed into the smallest compartment possible. When he thought he couldn't take the pressure of squeezing into such a tight space, he found himself feeling like he was falling off a cliff. He had a split second to ponder that sudden death might be a blessed reprieve, when something snapped inside his head and everything was normal again. Unable to adjust instantly to the abrupt shift in his equilibrium, he felt nauseous as he grabbed onto his seat to reassure himself he was still in it and not freefalling.

"What the Frack was that?" He reached up to make sure his head was in one piece and blood wasn't leaking from his ears.

"Not quite sure," Rene answered, seemingly unaffected, her attention on the scanners in front of her and the planet ahead. "Good, the tankers are all still there. Let's strafe those Raiders on the field first; that should keep any resistance on the ground. Then we'll land and set up that diversion."

"So are we going to leave any fuel behind for later?" Jake asked, turning the Raider and appearing to make a landing, but instead opening fire on the dozen or so Raiders that were near the landing area.

"Nope. We'll torch this place when we're done. So you ready, Starbuck?"

Starbuck had been silent in shock. "Where the hades did this planet come from? How the frack did we get here?"

Rene turned to him, "Let's not worry about those details for now. Can you do this, or do I need to leave you with the Raider?"

"Do what exactly?" Starbuck tried to shake off the thousand questions swirling in his head.

"We land, take charge of the tankers and get them off the ground. If they are not full, we fill them, then they take off and we provide cover. Put her down over there." Rene pointed near a tanker that was connected to large petrol tanks near the edge of the base.

"That looks good." Starbuck surveyed the base before him in the view screen, glad for the diversion. "Should be easy to snatch and grab that one, and then we need to hightail it out of here. This is a big base, Rene. We don't have enough air support for this. Can they track us through that…that…whatever that was?"

"No, they can't. We don't need air support. We'll be good. I sure could use some of those explosives you have though. Jake, tell Max to take the other side and Crius can get the one near us."

Starbuck pulled out a couple of charges to hand to Rene and Jake once they landed, then slung the pack onto his back. Rene cast him another glance, "We've done this before Starbuck. Just try to keep up. We're just laying down fire until Crius and Val can get on board the tankers and get off the ground."

"And once in the air they're sitting ducks," Starbuck stated.

"No. Then we jump through and they can't follow."

"Are you sure of that? What is that anyway?"

Rene turned her attention to the controls in front of her. She didn't have time to try to fake an answer as she made her descent.

As soon as the Raider touched down and the hatch opened, Starbuck tossed her the ordnances and all three hit the ground running and firing. They had the advantage for a few centons as the Centurions tried to grasp that they were being attacked from an enemy that used their own ships against them.

Jake and Rene dashed toward the freighter, barely taking time to check the dangers around them. Starbuck took up the rear, sweeping the perimeter with his laser, following the protocol he'd learned in the academy, the ones that had saved his astrum on more than a dozen occasions. He found himself cursing at Rene and Jake's mad dash for the freighter. The base was loaded with Centurions. He counted enough Raiders for at least a full phalanx, near a hundred if not more. While over half were in flames, that still left far more than they could deal with. And the tanker fueling area wasn't exactly abandoned; well over forty Cylons were working away at various tasks. There were far too many for just the three of them to take out. He noticed laser fire breaking out over at the next freighter over, and he cursed even louder. He put his head down and ran after Rene. All three flew behind some crates near the gangplank for the nearest tanker.

"You do realize, one stray shot and we all go up in flames, right?" Starbuck asked Rene, gesturing with his laser to the firefight now raging across the landing field.

"Yup, it's why most of the centurions aren't armed." Rene grinned at him.

"So is this what you do for fun on an End of Cycle night? This isn't play time."

"Yes sir, oh mighty gold cluster Warrior of the Micron," Rene jeered.

He didn't have time to give a retort. A squad of armed Cylons came around the side of the tanker. The air crackled with the discharge of lasers as they opened fire and dropped all six centurions."

"Frack. They've brought more friends," Rene said to Jake.

"So this isn't going as planned?" Starbuck asked, turning to drop two more Centurions that had come from the other direction.

"Not exactly," Rene said before firing on another Centurion. "Where the frack is Crius?"

"Here he comes. Lay down some cover," Jake suggested. All three began blasting away as the warrior ran to them, ducking and dodging laser blasts. He dove behind them.

"There's too many. Way more than last time. I think we may only get this one," Crius panted. "I thought you were supposed to be lucky, Starbuck."

"Sorry, didn't come prepared. Wasn't expecting such a strange journey, so I left my charm at home. What now?"

"Tanker's open," Rene observed, and began backing up to the gangplank behind her.

It took a moment before Starbuck realized that Rene intended to simply walk onto a fully loaded Cylon tanker alone. He moved to join her, but Crius yanked him back down. "Cover her, don't join her idiot."

"Like hades! She's not going in there alone!"

Starbuck tried to yank away, but Crius kept his grip. "She's short, they don't see her right away. Now give me some cover. I'm flying that thing." Crius let go, and bolted for the gangplank. Starbuck didn't think, just laid down cover fire and watched for the shiny glare of Cylons. He could hear a laser fire within the tanker and hoped his ears were right, that it was a Colonial balster, not a Cylon pulse rifle. It seemed forever before he heard the rumble of the tanker's engines. He didn't have time to check behind him as another squad of Centurions had entered the fray and appeared to be assembling an anti-aircraft weapon farther on the field. Starbuck said a prayer that maybe for a moment the laws of gravity could be broken and Crius could get the tanker off the ground before that gun was operational.

Starbuck felt something plow into his back and almost blasted at whatever it was before he realized it was Rene.

"Go!" she yelled, pointing towards the fuel tanks.

"Are you crazy?" Starbuck yelled over the roar of the engines.

"Go or get fried!" Rene pulled at him as she got to her feet running, and Starbuck saw the wisdom in moving away from the tanker. All three of them dove behind the cover of the storage tanks, landing on top of each other in a breathless tangle.

"He's piloting that thing alone?" Starbuck asked incredulously watching the tanker lift from the ground, rotating to direct the engine burn towards the landing field and the advancing centurions.

"It's just a tanker. Doesn't need much skill. If it doesn't work, we only lose one of us," Rene gasped. "We need to get that gun or we'll all burn."

Jake poked his head around the storage tank taking a shot in that direction before ducking back behind.

"They fire on us here, and we'll have even more to worry about." Starbuck indicated the fuel tanks they were relying on for protection.

"They won't fire on them. They'll come for us instead." Jake poked his head out again. "Okay, now." He rolled and came up firing in between the tanks as Rene and Starbuck ran for the next tank. Once they were all behind the storage tank, Rene took out an ordinance, setting a timer. Starbuck provided cover as he saw a squad come around the tank they had just abandoned, just as they'd anticipated. Jake moved between the two tanks, assuring that they didn't need to worry about laser fire from in front. He darted to the next tank and gestured for them to follow. Rene slapped the explosives on the tank and was about to take off running, when she suddenly ducked down and rolled away, nearly avoiding a laser bolt that seemed to come from the sky. Her move left her in the open between the tanks, Starbuck dealing with Centurions to his right, and Cylons firing on them from above. Jake and Rene crouched and began firing at the squad coming around the tanks. Starbuck hoped they had qualified on a range at some point, because one stray shot and they were going to see fireworks of the fatal kind.

Starbuck plastered himself against the tank and looked above him to sight the Centurion that was on the catwalk above connecting the tanks. He took careful aim and was about to fire, when he saw from the corner of his eye a laser blast cut through the space between the two tanks. He dropped his gaze to see Rene flatten on the ground, unsure which way to move to avoid laser fire. She fired through the gap and started to belly crawl towards Starbuck, when a blast cut the ground in front of her.


	46. Chapter 46

Starbuck quickly calculated that the bigger threat was from above. He looked up and fired, hoping his luck would hold and the shot would find its mark and not blow all of them to kingdom come. He didn't have time to check on his accuracy, as the squad to the right began to fire on all three of them. He turned to add his firepower to what Jake was throwing at them. He saw two go down, three, and through the clamor of sparking Cylons and laser fire he heard Rene call his name. He felt his heart thud hard and catch at the thought that she was hurt.

He turned towards her, to see pure panic written on her face. She yelled his name again and pointed up. Starbuck aimed his laser above him and looked up just in time to see something silver filling the sky. He threw himself sideways towards Rene in attempt to avoid the Centurion falling on his head, tasting dirt as the Cylon mashed him into the ground. The impact trapped him on his side and sent his laser flying. The massive weight crushed his chest, the air swooshing out of his lungs in a rush as he grunted in pain.

He tried rolling away from the petrol tank with the hit to shift the weight off of him. Instead the motion put more of the weight on his torso, as the heaviest part of the centurion rolled him toward the tanks. It was like being flattened under a steamroller, the pressure building in his chest, until he felt like a balloon about to pop. The intensity seemed to recede for a brief micron, but was quickly followed by several sharp searing jabs in his side as he felt his ribs crunching, giving way to the centurion's bulk. He couldn't breathe! Starbuck tried to quell his rising panic, unable to draw air. In the middle of a firefight, he had other problems to deal with deemed more important than basic breathing. To make matters worse, the damn Centurion atop him was still moving. Sparks were spewing with each spasm of a limb in its "death throes". The Cylon's hands clawed at him, the robot legs twitched insistently, each movement grinding him further into the dirt. Even that damn roving red eye was sweeping back and forth across his face, blinding him as the signature droning went on and on.

Desperately, Starbuck pushed at the centurion with his free arm, but at the same moment it moved in attempt to right itself, shoving back at the warrior's motion. Apparently, it wasn't as close to "dead" as Starbuck would have liked. He would have cursed long and loud if he had enough air to form words. A sharp stabbing pain stole what little breath he had left, as the centurion shifted again. Starbuck's vision threatened to fade, as he caught the sight of Rene running towards him. He wanted to warn her away, to reassure her that he could take care of this, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a side-splitting sputtering wet cough.

Rene leaned over him seemingly unmindful of the centurion on top of him. He felt her hand on his head, shoving it to the side, and back into the dirt. Yeah, there was nothing like the tender touch of your lover to make you feel better when you were down . . .

"Close your eyes!" she yelled.

He realized she was trying to get him out of more harm's way. He shut his eyes and tried to turn his face even further into the ground. Starbuck yelped with the last of his breath at the spray of hot metal fragments against his face as Rene shot the Cylon point blank in the back of the helmet. The warmth of the laser blast radiated on the back of his head, and he felt her hand touching his head again, this time stroking his hair.

Typically, he wanted to yell at her for putting herself in danger. It was a crazy astrum move; however, even he could admit that he was relieved to find that her blast had killed the enemy, its dead weight a strange comfort despite his situation. Again, he tried to draw a breath under the crushing weight of the Cylon, but he sputtered and coughed instead, feeling like he was trying to breathe through water. Rene moved her hand to the side of his face, starring down at him, concern on her beautiful features as she called him by name. He tried to tell her that he was okay, but a sudden stab of pain in his chest left him gasping instead. His heart raced as he gasped and choked, sweat beading on his skin. He felt dizzy, nauseous, anxious, desperate . . . frackin' hades hole, there was something wrong!

Rene yelled to Jake, who sprinted by firing madly, before she turned back to the centurion on top of Starbuck. The centurion shifted slightly as she tugged on its armor, but a micron later rolled back on top of him. He felt her boot kick him in the side as she tried to gain some traction to drag the centurion off him. It was a minor concern compared to the burning pain of trying to draw in a breath through the metallic tasting bilge in his throat. He tasted blood and choked on it, trying to cough and yet unable to get enough air to do so.

She dropped the arm of the centurion and ran to the explosives she had set, frantically punching buttons to disarm the timer. He heard her curse heavily before coming back to him. She locked eyes with him and the panic written on her face was contagious. He dove deep into his adrenaline reserves for the strength to push the dead weight from his chest, finding only pain and a wracking shallow cough. She was tugging at the centurion, but only moving it a fraction with each pull. Her scream cut through the noise of battle. "JAKE!"

In a split micron he was there, his back against the petrol tank as he pushed with his legs against the centurion. Rene saw the move was more effective than her ineffectual pulling. She dropped the centurion's arm and joined him. Starbuck felt each broken rib grind and shift as the Cylon rolled over him, dragging the bones even further apart from where they should be. The lack of pressure eased the searing pain, but then his panic increased tenfold as he realized he still couldn't draw enough air. He sucked as hard as he could, but instead, he tasted more blood. He felt it welling up into his mouth and his chest spasmed from the effort to cough and expel the liquid from his lungs. His chest seized even harder from the intensity of the pain. He wondered briefly if maybe he should just give in and pass out when he felt Rene's hands on his face again. She said something, but he couldn't catch it, too intent on the pretty halo surrounding her face and the tingling in his extremities.

"Relax, Starbuck. Look at me."

He looked up into her beautiful blue eyes and wanted to go swimming in their depths, but he was drowning in them already, fighting against the fluid that was filling his mouth and his lungs. His cough was involuntary, not clearing his throat or giving him comfort. He hacked harshly, breathlessness and pain immuring him in his own private torment.

"It's okay. Hang on. Stay with me."

When he opened his eyes he could see a fine spray of blood on her face. More than likely, she'd get him for that later.

"Prop him up, Rene."

It was a bad idea and Starbuck wanted to protest. Moving was going to hurt like hades, but before he could fight it, Jake had pulled him forward none too gently, leaning him back against Rene for support. Breathing was a bit easier in that position, at least until he noticed the explosives on the tank near his foot, the time still counting down.

Lord knows where he found the reserves to croak, "Rene?" He pointed frantically, his hand shaking.

He heard her close to his ear like a whisper, "I know."

"Go. Leave me."

He was happy to be able to gasp those words, thrilled at the sensation of oxygen entering his body. Maybe he was going to die, but at least it wouldn't be helplessly choking for air. He didn't want to take Rene with him.

Rene didn't answer him, instead she threw his right arm around her neck, shouldering the side that Starbuck was pretty sure was nothing but tenderized meat. She struggled to get him to his feet. He tried to assist her on legs he couldn't even feel, was nearly standing when another sharp pain had him doubling over, heading for the dirt again. He was dimly aware of someone else taking his left side and hauling him back up. Starbuck could hear that inner voice, the one that spoke to him in times of crisis and always seemed to know just what to do, screaming at him to move his feet, to run. Some part of him heard the lasers going off on either side of him as Rene and Jake blasted their way to the raider they had landed in. The run seemed shorter than before. He felt the ground beneath him change as they hit the gangplank of the raider. He felt the support of his left side leave him abruptly and dreaded the impact of the floor.

Instead he was gently lowered, Rene's voice in his ear. "Easy. We're safe."

She couldn't be more wrong, at least where he was concerned. Starbuck wanted to contradict her. He could hear the explosions above the whine of the Raider's engines warming up. He tried to speak, but wound up coughing up the copious liquid that was bubbling up inside of him. He looked to Rene, still propping him up, and noticed she was spattered in blood down one side of her face. He panicked for a moment before he remembered it was probably his, not hers. He coughed again, spasming from the effort to draw air. Instinctively his left hand came up to try to swim against the waves that were drowning him. He clutched at his throat.

"He's choking on the blood. What do I do?" Rene yelled.

"Get a knife. Third rib down, slide it in about an inch, maybe two. You'll know when you hit lung, it gets easier to slide the knife in. You need to give the blood somewhere else to drain out. Do it quick, we need to get in the air."

"They took my knife!"

"Here."

She eased Starbuck down to the deck, and he felt like she had lowered him below the waterline as liquid seemed to fill his lungs. She jumped over him to get the knife, and came back to his right side. She pulled his jacket aside and slit the fabric of his shirt. He felt her cold fingers trailing down his side. Even that slight pressure had him pulling away from her, pushing at her hands insistently.

"Frack, I can't do this, Jake! He won't let me!"

"You have a micron before none of us need to worry about anything. Hurry up or you'll hurt him worse when we're in the air!"

"Frack, frack, frack. I'm sorry," she whispered, baring her teeth and groaning with the exertion as she shoved him on his side like a sack of grain. Pulling his flight jacket down to his elbows, she then pushed him onto his back, his arms trapped behind him.

His body spasmed as he hacked and choked on blood, struggling to free arms that were effectively restrained.

"For Sagan's sake, don't move!" she screamed at him.

He felt an sharp pain in his side, but it was the lesser of all evils, still he flinched, instinctually crying out. His yell burbled out of him with the frothy taste of copper. The pressure on his chest eased and he drew a quick breath that was such sweet relief for the briefest of moments, before drowning again in the pain.

"Catch!" Jake yelled out. "Slide this tube in and put pressure on the wound there; seal it with the electrical tape. And keep the tube clear and flowing."

"How?" Rene asked.

"Suck on it. I know it's gross, but if you don't make room for his lung to expand again, he's going to suffocate on his own blood."

"Are you sure?"

"No! So either do it or wait for a bioscanner and a fully qualified med tech. Doesn't make a damn bit of difference to me, Rene!"

"Frack!" she swore.

"Here we go. Lifting off!"

Starbuck felt the raider leave the ground and wondered how many searing sharp breaths it would take to reach the Galactica. "One," he thought as he drew air, loving the sensation of his lungs filling slightly, hating the intense pain that came at the same time as the tube felt like it was cutting him in two. He tried to reach out for something to steady himself, but was still unable to move. He shook his head against the rising tide of panic sweeping over him again as his stomach lurched and the contents of his stomach threatened to desert him.

"Frack!" Rene yelled, again rolling him on his side as he heaved torturously.

A moment later, he could feel her pulling at the arms of his jacket, freeing his arms, before smoothing the damp hair back from his eyes. He took hold of Rene's jacket, pulling at her as the waves of pain rolled over him.

"Coordinates?" Jake asked.

In horror Starbuck realized that Rene was uttering the exact coordinates of the Galactica. Starbuck fumbled for her hand, gripping hard and drawing air again so he could yell, "NO! They'll find us!"

Rene reached her other hand up to his cheek. "It's okay. Easy. They can't follow. Shhh." Her voice was calm and soothing. "Just breathe Starbuck."

"On three. One, two,"

Rene leaned down, placing her check next to his, whispering in his ear. "I love you. Don't leave me. Here we go."

"Three."

Starbuck felt a different kind of pressure, one that seemed to squeeze his soul from his body and left him hanging in the atmosphere, freefalling through misty clouds. He wondered briefly if he was dying, and was somewhat cheered that at least he wouldn't die alone as Rene's voice tickled his ear.

"Almost there, handsome."

Then he plummeted down into reality, dropping onto the harsh cold deck of a Cylon Raider. His vision swam as if he had truly smacked his head hard. That sweet elixir known as air left his lungs again, and he tasted blood that he tried desperately to swallow.

"Don't wait for clearance, just land!" he heard Rene's voice yell, the sound nearly exploding his head.

"They're shooting at me, Rene!"

"So dodge and land; I'm losing him."

He looked to her and saw pain in her eyes, wondered briefly if she was okay, before the darkness washed over him and he sank to the bottom of the sea that had been trying to drown him.


	47. Chapter 47

Jake dropped the gangplank and rushed out, skidding to a halt in front of armed warriors. "Don't shoot. We need a medical team now! It's Starbuck."

The warriors dropped their weapons at the sight of a human and the sound of the familiar name. They quickly moved into action. It was only a moment before med techs were rushing the Raider with a stretcher.

Rene hated to move away from him. She had a firm pressure on his wound around the tape and removing her hands she felt the suction give way and blood begin to flow. But the Raider was just too small to fit in a med team with her in the way. She didn't recognize any of the med techs.

"Where's Cassiopeia?"

One of them answered her absently as they worked on stabilizing Starbuck, "In the Life Center."

Rene nodded relieved. She would see that Starbuck made it. Competition wasn't always such a bad thing, Rene reminded herself. She reached for Starbuck as she saw he was near consciousness as the med team lifted the stretcher to take him from the Raider. She stroked his hair for a micron as the team took him away. She wanted to follow him down the gangplank, but halted and watched them race him to the Life Center as someone pointed the way towards Decon. There was no need, but he didn't know that.

She was distracted briefly by the landing of the Cylon fuel tanker. She turned back to scan the bank of lifts to see that the med team had already whisked Starbuck away and another lift had arrived with Captain Sheba, Lt. Bojay and the Commander.

Rene held her breath, closed her eyes, and tried not to be afraid. When she opened them the Commander was there in front of her. She observed that he looked somewhat fatherly, almost like the kind man she remembered from her childhood.

"Are you okay?" He scanned her uniform and she looked down, just now feeling the wetness that was soaking her. She wondered at the color of it before realizing it wasn't water but Starbuck's blood. It was everywhere, from her chest down to her boots. She shuddered.

Adama reached out a hand to steady her. "I'm okay," she hastily responded. "Starbuck's, not mine."

Crius had joined them by then, also voicing his concern. She added again, "I'm fine. A tin head fell on Starbuck."

"No laser hits?" Adama asked, wondering at the amount of blood.

"No, just impact sir." Rene turned to speak to Crius, "How much is in there?"

"We got lucky. She's full. We need to get back. Max didn't make the jump, neither did Rama."

Rene checked over her shoulder to make sure Jake was there and ready to fly. "Alright, let's go."

"Lieutenant?" The commander's voice brought her to attention before she realized it. "How did you get here so quickly? You appeared out of nowhere. What was that anomaly?"

It was Crius that answered him. "We don't have time to explain sir, We still have people on the ground."

"Capt. Apollo and Lt. Boomer?" Adama asked.

"In the air around Maadi. Nowhere near the action, Sir."

"Why is that?" Adam asked.

"We don't have time, sir. We can report later. Let's go, Rene." Crius walked away towards the Raider.

"Capt. Sheba and Lieutenant Bojay will be joining you," Adama ordered.

"No, they won't," Rene replied taking a step back from Adama's fatherly hold.

"Lieutenant, you need support. One of my warriors is already injured."

"And I don't intend to see anymore harmed. If he makes it and I don't," Rene hesitated, then said softly, "tell him I did it because I love him." She turned and headed to the raider with Crius, ignoring the commander's call to return. They closed up the Raider and launched, Crius taking the pilot's chair while Rene slumped into the useless command seat.

"You okay?" Jake asked once they were off the Galactica.

"Yeah. Hope he's okay."

"They'll all be better once we get them enough fuel. Their Life Center is better equipped than ours. He should be fine," Jake tried to reassure her.

"They launched Vipers to follow us," Crius interrupted.

Rene shrugged aside her concerns and put her focus back on the mission. "Let's go before they think to catch us. They can thank us later. No more jumps to the Galactica if we can help it."

"So how many times can we do this?" Crius asked, "What's the limit?"

"I've only done it four before so I don't know," Rene said. "Guess I'll find out."

They accelerated into the jump and in moments were providing air support for another tanker.

"What the frack?" Bojay burst over the comm channel.

"Whatever it is, they are headed into it and we need to follow," Sheba said beginning to accelerate.

"I don't care what the Commander said, don't do it Sheba. I've seen something like this before, and it's not good!"

"What? When?"

"Near Delphi, before you were on the Pegasus. All I know is we lost nearly a whole squadron to it and they didn't come back. For the love of the Lords Sheba, don't follow."

It was Bojay's fervent words that stopped her. "But what if Apollo needs us?"

"I just did a scan. He's over near the planet, by the second moon. So is Boomer. Let's join them and then we'll figure this out."

Sheba checked her scanner too and confirmed Apollo's position. "Alright. But you explain to the Commander why we violated his orders."

"No problem." She heard him open the comm to the Galactica to alert them to their decision.

Sheba and Bojay rendezvoused with Apollo and Boomer just in time to see the anomaly appear again, a whirlpool opening up in space, spitting out a Cylon Raider and two fuel tankers before shrinking to a pinpoint and disappearing in a bright flash of greenish blue light.

"By all that's holy!" Boomer muttered into the comm line. "She did it."

"Let's be sure on that," Apollo replied cautiously. "Be prepared to fire if that Raider does anything threatening."

The Raider slowed allowing the tanker to surpass it and join formation with the Vipers that were waiting. Apollo's comm crackled with static that he now recognized as the Cylon Raider trying to match frequency with the Vipers.

"Capt. Apollo, I see we have company. Could you have someone escort the tanker back to the fleet? I need to go back, I have another waiting." It was Rene's voice. "How's Starbuck?"

"He was with you last I checked Lieutenant," Apollo transmitted.

"Apollo," Sheba cut through, "He's back on the Galactica in the Life Center."

"What? How could that have happened?"

Bojay answered him, "That thing spit them out near the fleet. Apparently things did not go well on the ground."

"Lt. Rene, Report!" Apollo ordered, trying to match the Raider's frequency.

"How's Starbuck? Repeat…how's Starbuck?"

Sheba replied, "Still in surgery, but he's going to make it."

"Surgery?" Boomer didn't hide his concern.

"Thank you. I'll be back. Take the tanker home please before we attract any more attention." The Raider turned and accelerated. A small pinprick of bright light expanded like a veil over the Raider, enveloping the vehicle in a swirl of rainbows before the Raider just vanished.

Apollo accelerated his Viper as well, determined to follow Rene, but by the time he reached the coordinates, the anomaly had shrunk back to a point of life, and in a flash was gone just as Apollo flew harmlessly over it.

Apollo uncharacteristically cursed, "Frack it. Alright, Bojay, Sheba, escort the tanker back to the Galactica."

"And what are we doing?" Boomer asked

Apollo audibly sighed over the comm link. "Waiting here like we were told and taking readings of whatever that was."

"Be careful, Apollo. I've seen something like it before. Sucked up a squadron that never returned, back when I was on the Pegasus," Bojay warned.

"Duly noted. But the Zakar pilots don't seem to be concerned at all."

"Yeah, and Lt. Rene seemed so sane and well-adjusted, poisoning warriors just to win a game of triad," Bojay remarked sarcastically as he turned his Viper to escort the tanker

"A front row seat to the destruction and three yahrens serving with Dante could drive even you over the edge, Bojay." Sheba said before adding, "Please be safe, Apollo."

"They have a point, Apollo. Rene is betrothed to Starbuck. Things are not exactly what I would call normal," Boomer sealed the argument.

"Alright. I'll wait here as instructed. If there is no sign in two centaurs, we'll return to the fleet."

Rene's return was not as quick as before. It was nearly a centaur before she emerged in a halo of rainbows and a blinding flash, one Cylon tanker in tow.

"And that would be three, sir," Rene said a bit smugly over the comm.

"So it would. What took you so long, Lieutenant? We thought you had abandoned us," Apollo answered.

"Minor complications. But this one is full so let's get it to the fleet while the fuel's still fresh…sir." Rene didn't wait for a reply, heading off in the direction of the Galactica with the tanker following close behind.

Apollo zoomed ahead on the Viper's superior speed and warned the fleet of their arrival. He landed first, wanting to be there when Rene landed. He intended to lead the debriefing himself as to the events of the day. He was so steamed, the landing crew jumped to get out of his way as he stalked over to the Raider.

Lt. Rene was the only warrior to exit the Raider. It was Max that climbed down from the tanker, and Apollo was quick to note that the pilot had his weapon drawn again. Apollo made a mental note than once these pilots were under his command, he would be locking their lasers up and only issuing firearms when they might be on a landing party, which would not be for a very very long time.

Apollo decided to deal with Rene as he could predict better her reactions. He noted that Rene was also seeking him out and tried to lower the level of his anger to simmering. The condition of her uniform turned the heat off completely. She was covered in dried blood, mud and scorch marks.

"How's Starbuck?" She asked before he could speak.

Her words startled him. In his anger and frustration he had not even thought to ask when he called for clearance to land. "I don't know. Let me check. Hit decon and I should know by the time you get out."

Rene shook her head. "I'm not done yet. One more task. Can you check on him, please," she nearly begged.

"Yes, follow me." He found a comm unit and called the Life Center. The reply was short. "He's going to be fine. We are still treating him. Call back in a centaur."

Rene nodded in reply, her features relaxing a bit. "Thank you Captain." She turned to head to the Raider where Max was guarding the gangplank.

"Lieutenant. You need air support. Wait for me and Boomer once you launch."

"Sir, please no."

"I insist or your friend there will find out what how fast a draw I am." Apollo made a show of unlatching the clasp securing his weapon.

Rene sighed, "Yes sir. Then I'm taking my Viper too. Let me tell Max." She jogged over to the Zakar pilot while Apollo climbed back in his Viper and had it repositioned to launch.

Rene watched her friend launch the Raider before she jogged to the flight line and located her Viper. Once in the air, Apollo took advantage of the flight to Maadi to begin his investigation.

"So what is that thing you are flying into, Rene?" He tried the good Captain approach first, hoping to sound like the old friend from yahrens past when they would hike through the Caprican woods. "I've never seen anything like it before."

There was a long pause before she answered, "So how stupid would you think I was if I told you I don't know?"

Apollo sighed, "How stupid would you think I was if I told you I believed that felgercarb?"

"Okay," Rene replied. "Forget I said anything. Look, if I'm not back in two centaurs, tell Gage to go by my list. And whatever you do, don't have the fleet follow any course Dante sets for you. Run like hades in the opposite direction, understood?"

"Why is that, Rene?"

"Please, just trust me on this. He will sell you out to save his own hide. And if you don't believe me, well, good luck." Rene cut transmission and kicked in her turbos, following the Raider as it flew into the misty veil of the strange vortex it created.


	48. Chapter 48

"That went well. Nice try, Apollo," Boomer offered.

"Not good enough it seems," Apollo replied.

"So how stupid would you think I was if I told you I believed her," Boomer asked.

"Believed what? She hasn't even given us enough information to call them lies."

"I don't think she knows what it is she's flying through," Boomer said ignoring Apollo's frustration. "She's just doing it by the seat of her pants anyway."

"That would be pure insanity to fly into something like that without knowing what you were doing."

"Do I have to remind you that Starbuck did it too?"

"Do I have to remind you, Boomer, what happened to him down … wherever they went?"

"Well, it sounds like that had more to do with the actual skirmish than that anomaly. What the frack is it?"

"I don't know. She seems able to come and go at will. She's creating that ….that…distortion field. She must know what it is and what it does."

"Then why not just tell us? Look, maybe it's too many yahrens flying with Starbuck, but how does he do half the things he does? Flying into an endless void and pulling you out by your shorthairs just by following the end of his nose? He had no clue what he was doing and yet, it worked. Or how about his and Sheba's story about you dying and them found you on the ship of lights. What about those coordinates you say they gave you, or that planet some mystical guy named John transported you to just so you could prevent a war. Do you expect me to believe all that?"

Apollo noted that Boomer had a point. Things had been far from normal since the destruction of the colonies, and Apollo couldn't explain even half the things that had happened to him since then, least of all the course they were on for some mystical planet that may or may not exist.

"I see your point Boomer. Okay, so I will concede that she may not know what it is she's flying into, but she can control it and it does lead to a Cylon territory. That is more than enough reason for me to be concerned and to want some answers, don't you think?"

"Oh I agree with you wholeheartedly. I'm just saying, she keeps asking us to trust her, and we have three full tankers of fuel, as well as full water tanks. She's delivered more than Commander Dante, and yet you seem to trust him."

"I never said I trusted Dante, not after he essentially told us we were not welcome on his planet and asked the council to keep knowledge of the habitable planets secret from our populace, many who would be more than happy to join Dante's society. We would probably let them go too if that is what they wanted. But Dante made it clear we would receive no help in that area." Apollo swallowed down the distaste of that council meeting. Dante had more swagger than Cain in that chamber, deftly putting the rulers of the fleet in a humiliating light as he spoke of their age and lack of ability to do what Dante called "real work". He even hinted that the aging members of the council couldn't even father children to rebuild their population. Apollo had not liked the uncomfortable silence that followed that statement. Even his own father could not dispute that point as Boxey had always been able to wear him out in only a few centons.

"So why not give her the benefit of the doubt? Just a thought."

"Perhaps I would be more willing to try that approach if Starbuck wasn't in surgery right now," Apollo replied.

"Good point as well. Just making an observation is all." Boomer backed off the topic knowing full well that there were even more lives at stake than Starbuck's. "After all, we all know that Starbuck couldn't get into trouble without someone leading him there by the nose. Not our Starbuck. Nope."

Apollo sighed. "It is a good observation and I will keep it in mind if she returns."

"You think she's gone for good?" Boomer asked surprised.

"Why else would she take her Viper and not just ride in the Raider as she had every other trip through that distortion?"

"She seems to actually care for Starbuck," Boomer offered in the way of argument. "I've seen the two of them together, Apollo. Lords help me, but it's actually kind of cute."

Apollo raised his eyebrows at that and added to his to do list to check on the oxygen levels in Boomer's Viper cockpit. "Cute? Did you actually just use those words about Starbuck's love life?"

"Yeah, I guess I did, but it's true. He's smitten for lack of a better term. Follows her around like a lost daggit and not just because it's his job."

"He was like that once with Athena." Apollo thought back to the early days of his sister's relationship with Starbuck. It had lasted far longer than he thought either Starbuck or Athena were capable of sustaining a relationship. Starbuck was too flighty and Athena far too headstrong, and yet it had been more than a couple of yahrens before it suddenly ended with the end of their worlds. If not for the destruction, he might have one day actually called Starbuck his brother. But since the destruction, Starbuck had seemed to have settled down with Cassie and he thought that his old flighty days might have been over, that is until Cassie turned down his proposal. Apollo had to admit that perhaps he should reevaluate Starbuck's flighty nature, and put the blame more on the women he chose. Athena admitted she'd rebuffed Starbuck, and now Cassie had as well. Apollo wondered if Starbuck's interest in the much younger and more vulnerable Rene was Starbuck's effort to find a woman who needed him and would not mind his need to be needed.

"Do you think Rene is being truthful with him?" Apollo voiced his fears for his friend aloud.

"That I don't know other than he backs her up most of the time. And he followed her into that thing without hesitating," Boomer added as proof.

"And he's in surgery," Apollo countered again.

"Yeah…well, as I said before, that could be Starbuck's fault, not hers," Boomer said referring to their friend's own reckless nature.

"Remind me to ask him when we get back. I'm only waiting another twenty centons before we head back. Apparently she can find us even if we move on without her."

It was only another five centons before the distortion appeared and Rene came bursting through in her Viper.

"Mission complete," Rene reported.

"And the Cylons aren't following you?"

"No sir. All clear. Permission to return to the Galactica?"

Apollo inwardly sighed at her concession. This was not going to work if she didn't start to see herself as one of them, as part of a team. "Perhaps she just needs some teamwork details," Apollo thought to himself knowing a few choice details like bilge scrubbing and Viper maintenance that could teach her those skills.

"Permission granted," Apollo answered. "Let's go home."

"Yes, sir." Rene let Apollo and Boomer take the lead. It was easier to follow the glow of their engines than for her to stick to a course. She absently checked the oxygen levels in her cockpit and added a bit more to the mix to clear her head.

"You okay back there, Rene? You're veering off course and falling behind," Boomer said concerned.

She snapped her eyes open, not realizing she had closed them for longer than a blink. How long, she had no idea.

"Sorry," she replied hastily. She reached out again to add a bit more oxygen to the cabin. Her shaking fingers fumbled with the knob. If it weren't for her helmet, she would reach up and slap herself in the face to wake up. "Come on, not much farther," she said aloud to herself, not realizing her comm was still open.

"Rene?" Apollo asked.

"Sorry," she said shaking her head and cutting the comm. The flush of humiliation kept burning, making her begin to sweat and reawakening the smell of blood that began to permeate the cockpit. She gaged slightly and was thankful it had been a while since she'd had solid food. As the nausea rose, she thought that maybe it was due to the lack of food in her system. It was a familiar feeling. "Frack me," she said aloud, realizing the implication of the sensation. She chose to ignore it, focusing instead on just flying, then landing, and getting to Starbuck. She had been right, it wasn't much farther. She breathed deeply the oxygen rich air and willed her hands to still long enough to make it into the landing bay.

Once her Viper had come to a rest, Rene climbed laboriously from the cockpit, dropping from her Viper to her knees on the flight deck. To Apollo it appeared as if she was praying. "She's going to need every single Lord of Kobol on her side to get away with this," he thought to himself as he approached her.

"What was that? Where did you go to get that fuel? How does it work? Can the Cylons do that, is that where you learned about it?"

To Rene the questions came like rapid fire from a Centurion pulse rifle. She might have answered one or two if Apollo had given her a chance. Rene took a deep breath before she lifted her right hand from the decking, brought it to her lips, kissed her fingers and lowered it back to the flight deck before rising up on one leaden leg, and then the other, climbing to her feet. She looked to Apollo, sucking in a deep breath, before asking, "How's Starbuck?"

"Recovering. The surgery went well and he's doing fine."

"Good." She nodded. "I need to see him."

"You should clean up first." Apollo motioned to the blood stained uniform she still wore, now dried and flaking. "And the Commander is waiting."

"I can clean up later. I need to see Starbuck. The Commander can wait. It won't go anywhere." She lurched away from him, stumbling slightly before heading to decon. He let her go for now, heading over to a comm station to inform his father she was back aboard and could be found in the Life Center for now.


	49. Chapter 49

Rene thought about sitting down on the floor of the decon chamber, but wasn't sure if she would be able to get back up. She settled for leaning against the wall and drowsed briefly while waiting for the decon cycle to end. She wanted to pop another stim, but knew she'd already swallowed too many in the last cycle and her racing heart couldn't take more. She checked her pulse, not liking how quick and jumpy it was. Her head hurt as well, a sharp pain that was jabbing the back of her eyeballs and threatening to stab through her temples. She wasn't sure if it was just the stress of the mission, or if it was the effects of jumping. "Probably a wicked combo," she thought to herself as the doors opened to decon. "One foot in front of the other until I reach Starbuck." She repeated her mantra until she found the corridor she needed.

She walked into the Life Center, briefly scanning the room with two purposes. She needed to see Starbuck, to see for her own eyes that he was fine, like they promised her he would be. But she also needed to find where they kept the intravenous medications. She was exhausted and feeling the effects of the jumping so many times. She was hoping whatever Med Tech that was on duty would be reasonable, otherwise Rene knew things could get ugly. She wasn't in any condition to deal with an objection.

She found Starbuck easily as he was the only patient in a bio bed. She expected to find him unconscious and looking pale and bloody, the way she had left him.

Instead she found him wide awake, propped up chatting amiably with Cassiopeia, not a tube in sight. He nearly glowed as he saw it was Rene who had entered the Life Center and flashed her his million cubit smile.

"Rene! How did it go? How much fuel did you get us?"

Rene walked over and was pleased to see that Cassiopeia moved away to give them some privacy.

"Hey handsome." Rene tried to smile despite the fatigue and realized it must come off a bit skewed as Starbuck's smile slipped too quickly as worry crossed his features. "Three for you, one for me. I have to get the Zakar going, after all. Can't give you a ship with an empty tank. That wouldn't be a proper gift, now would it?" She winked at him to try to reassure him.

"Four tankers? You got back, just now?" Starbuck said, looking to her bloody uniform, indicating the stains. "All mine I hope?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm fond enough of my own to keep it all to myself. You really are okay?"

"Better than new. Just going to be a bit bruised and they claim I can't smoke those heavenly fumarellos of yours for a while."

"Just leaves more for me I suppose," she said trying her smile again as she leaned heavily against his biobed.

"You didn't let Apollo and Boomer go back with you. You took too big a risk. I was worried."

Rene just shrugged, thinking he might be right, but it was over and done with and the only one hurt so far was Starbuck. If he launched into a lecture about risk taking, the evidence would be against him not her.

"You okay?" Starbuck asked, noting she offered no rebuttal to his argument.

"I will be. Just tired. Long day. I was worried about you."

"Thanks by the way. I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you." Starbuck reached for her hand.

"Well, you wouldn't have gotten hurt if it weren't for me. I told you to stay behind."

"That's not the deal. Where you go, I go." Starbuck felt her hand tremble. "You're as pale as a ghost. You okay?"

"I'm supposed to be asking you that." She winked at him, then looked up to scan the room again, noting the cabinets across the room that might hold what she needed were unfortunately behind the med tech station. She looked back down to Starbuck. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

He squeezed her hand and felt it shake within his grasp. "If you'll stop scaring me. You can't do this all on your own. That was insanity down there."

Rene didn't have the energy to argue with him, and the proof of her ability was still sitting in the Galactica's landing bay. She felt her eyes close. It took an effort to open them when Starbuck squeezed her hand.

"You should go get some sleep."

Rene nodded, "Soon, just have to take care of something." She smiled at him again, as she pulled her hand away. She focused on putting one foot in front of the other as she walked toward the med tech station and Cassiopeia. She heard Starbuck say something to her, but she couldn't make out what it was through the haze of her fatigue. Halfway to her destination, she casually drew her laser, letting it dangle at her side.

"Hey, Cassiopeia, right? I need a favor. Potassium chloride in a dextrose/saline intravenous. Please."

Cassie blinked. "Excuse me? Why would you need that?"

"Look, it's been a long day. I'm asking nicely, please."

"Is that why your laser's drawn, because you're asking nicely?" Cassie said pointing out her weapon, while also noting that the hand holding the blaster was shaking.

"It's not pointed at you, so yeah, I'm asking nicely. Look, if you don't want to do it fine, just let me have the bag. I'll do it myself." Rene raised the weapon slightly.

Cassie regarded the girl before her. She was pale with dark circles bruising her eyes. Her uniform was still smeared with Starbuck's blood, now dried a deep rust trailing down her chest to her legs. It appeared to be an effort for Rene to stand up straight, and her shoulders were shaking. Cassie lowered her voice so Starbuck would not hear. "Rene, there's something you and I need to talk about first. You shouldn't be flying. I should be assessing you before any medication."

Rene violently cut her off. "No! There are some facts I need to be ignorant of right now. Ignorance is bliss. I can't deal with it. Not now. Too many other lives are depending on me, two hundred and twenty thousand to one. One that might not make it anyway." Rene closed her eyes and willed the tremor in her spine to stop. She breathed deeply before looking to the Med Tech and going on. "If you want it to have a chance, please, potassium chloride in dextrose/saline." Rene raised her weapon a little higher, tilting it toward Cassiopeia rather than at the ground. The weapon shook slightly as Rene moved her fingers to make sure it was on stun, not kill.

Cassiopeia didn't like the idea, but realized that the cocktail of choice would probably do more good than harm, replacing vital electrolytes that intense physical exertion naturally drained from the body. Plus once hooked up to an IV, she would have the girl somewhat captive and might be able to complete a full scan on her and alert Dr. Salik to the situation.

"Any particular dose of potassium chloride? Or concentration of dextrose/saline?"

That seemed to stun the warrior for a brief moment, before she smiled grimly and replied casually, "Whatever you have most of."

Cassie turned to the cabinets behind her and found the fluids.

"Over here. I'd like you to sit down please and remove your jacket." Cassie watched as Rene shuffled towards the nearest bio bed and struggled to hop up on it. Rene didn't holster her weapon, instead setting it on the bed beside her as she struggled out of her stiff dirty jacket. Cassie considered simply taking the weapon from her. Rene didn't look like she could put up much of a struggle, but Cassie thought better of it at the moment as her nurturing nature overrode any need for safety. Cassie didn't need a med scan to know Rene's heart was racing. She could see it pounding in Rene's neck, and her breath was slow and labored. Cassie raised the left cuff of Rene's uniform, palpating the thread pulse, before cleaning the site and deftly inserted the IV. She asked, "What happened?"

Rene hissed at the sting of the potassium more than the initial poke of the needle. "I think I found the limit. In case Jake asks, it's eight."

"Eight what? Tankers of fuel?" Cassie asked.

"What's going on?" Starbuck tried to ask casually as he propped himself up for a better view. "Rene? What are you doing?"

Rene didn't answer. She didn't even have the energy to plead with Cassiopeia to reassure Starbuck. She spent what little energy she had left trying to slow her heart rate and still the shakes that threatened to take control.

"She's just dehydrated Starbuck, and hasn't eaten for probably a cycle. Just giving her some nutrients."

"Rene?" Starbuck debated leaving his bed to come to her. "She doesn't look so good, Cass…"

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Rene shot back, certain she could hear the rustle of his movement. She looked up and tried to reassure him. "It will be okay, Starbuck. Stay in bed."

"It's that…that vortex isn't it? I felt it. Thought my insides were going to end up on the outside on my way back. What does it do?"

"Just speeds things up a little. Takes a lot of you, that's all. Never been through that many times. Think I found the limit." She tried to flash him a smile, but it was weak and vague.

Starbuck saw her smile drop completely and turned to see the Life Center doors open and Commander Adama striding into the room. Adama didn't stop to check on Starbuck as he walked determinedly to Rene.

"It is time for some answers, Lieutenant. What was that we witnessed?" Adama ordered.

Rene reached up to remove the IV bag from the stand. She held it in her left hand, as she tried to holster her weapon with her right. It took her two tries to get her weapon secure, before she slid from the bio bed to her feet.

Adama wanted to put aside his command for a moment, to ask if the Lieutenant was okay, but he had other concerns that needed to be addressed. Plus he briefly wondered if all this was just a ploy, a play on their sympathy, from the blood stained uniform to the stop at the life center before the bridge as ordered. Adama looked to Cassiopeia instead, knowing the med tech would indicate if the situation were dire. Cassiopeia caught the glance and nodded, an indication to go ahead with his questioning.

"Lieutenant, now!" Adama barked.

"No." Rene straightened as best she could.

"No?" Adama asked incredulously.

Rene leveled her gaze at him, her face a defiant mask, the arm holding the IV bag dropping against her will. "No."

"Lieutenant. You are going to answer my questions, here and now!"

"Or what? What will you do?" She angrily challenged. "Throw me in the brig and we're done. Hurt me and…Hades, you already took my father, my brother, my world. What more can you do to me? You break me, all you get is something broken."

"Rene it's not like that here," Starbuck seemed to beg, tossing aside his covers to come manage the situation.

"No, Starbuck," she said to stop him. "This is the only chit I have to bargain with. I need this capstone, and I'm saving it." She thought about walking away from them, but was unsure if she could keep her feet beneath her. "I brought you three tankers full of fuel. You should be thanking me, not yelling at me!"

Her hand dropped below waist level, and blood began backfilling its way up the tubing.

"Lieutenant…Rene…" Adama softened his tone. "We need to know what that was. Is it a threat to us? Do the Cylons know how to use it?"

"How's it feel Commander not knowing? To be out of control? Sucks, doesn't it?" she sneered.

Adama was taken aback by her response. He remained silent, a skill he'd learned from experience with hot headed reckless pilots.

"That's how I feel every day. Every single day since I came squalling into this universe, and now I have one thing I can control. I am not going to give that up!"

Starbuck came to stand by the Commander, feeling vulnerable covered in bandages and wearing only his briefs, but hoping his presence might bring Rene to reason. He ignored the stabbing pain beneath his bandage and the weakness that suffused his limbs. "Rene, come on. We're on your side here. We need to know what that was."

"My side? How many years of servitude is that going to cost me for my safety? How many duties and details will that be? What's the quota, Starbuck?" She went to take a step and felt her knees weaken. She reached back to the bio bed to steady herself, dropping the IV bag on the surface.

Starbuck stepped towards her prompting Rene to fumble for her weapon. He stopped and held out his hands, "Easy Rene…You're safe here."

"Like my father was safe in the service, like my brother was safe? Like we were all supposed to be on Caprica?" She directed her glare at Adama, "How much more do you want to take from me?"

Without her hand supporting her on the bed, Rene's knees went out from under her and she slid down the side of the bed. She dropped her hand to the floor to catch herself, panicked and breathing hard. Both Adama and Starbuck moved to go to her. She tried to scramble backwards while still trying to draw her weapon, her IV pulling out in the commotion. Blood ran down her arm. Her boots slipped harmlessly on the floor, and the bio bed against her back prevented her from getting anywhere.


	50. Chapter 50

Adama held back, letting Starbuck go to her. "Rene, relax. What's wrong?"

She looked down at her hand noticing the blood. Nearly hyperventilating, she asked gasping, "Is it safe?"

Starbuck cautiously reached out to her, stilling her hand that was still trying to draw her weapon. "I've got you. You're safe. I intend to do my best to keep you that way, if you'll let me."

"Really?" she looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"Really." He caught the pointed look from Adama. "What does it do, Rene?" Starbuck saw Cassie come around the other side, a bioscanner in her hand.

"Speeds things up." She relaxed and slid down to where she was sitting on the floor. She concentrated on catching her breath. "Eight. Tell him, the limit is eight."

"Tell who, Rene? Eight what?"

She shook her head and tried to find her feet again, but didn't get far. Starbuck tried to catch her as she slumped against him weakly.

"What is it, Cass?" Starbuck helped Cassie lay Rene down on the floor.

"Heart rate is elevated and irregular, potassium critically low. Hold this." She handed Starbuck the scanner as she raced for a cabinet, removing a device and bringing it to Rene. Cassie deftly opened the neck of Rene's tunic and placed the instrument over her heart. "This will regulate the rhythm. Commander, if you could help me get her up on the bed. Don't try to lift her Starbuck, you'll open up your wound."

The Commander leaned down and helped Cassie lift Rene to the biobed she had been leaning against. A moment later, Cassie was restarting the intravenous and delivering some kind of medication through a bio pump.

"She's going to be okay. I've stabilized her heart rhythm. She needs fluids and rest. Your questions are going to have to wait. I don't know what it is you are all talking about, but she is right. It took a lot out of her. Starbuck, back to bed too. I only just pulled your chest tube; you should be resting, not gallivanting around the Life Center. She's not going anywhere."

Starbuck looked to Rene, noting that her breathing had slowed and she appeared relaxed and sleeping. He turned to the Commander, who moved aside to indicate the bed that Starbuck should be in himself. Fatigue seemed to sweep over him with even the small amount of activity. Starbuck climbed up to sit on the bed before speaking.

"Commander, they wouldn't let Apollo or Boomer go through, so she must know it's not completely safe. She entered some coordinates in a device and then directed a pulse of energy and the Raider just kind of slipped in behind the pulse, like an ion trail or something. Next thing I know, it's like the world just stretched out, and then collapsed inward. Only way I can describe it. Like going down a tunnel. It was just a brief moment and then everything snapped back to normal, but we were some place different. And they all acted like they'd done it a million times. Like it was no big deal. I'm assuming she did the same thing on the way back, only I'm told we wound up here, not near Maadi, so she must be able to control where it goes. How did the tankers get here?"

"The first one followed her through what looked like a disruption in space, a wormhole I'm told from what readings we could get. When she left the first time, we saw the distortion open and close behind her. The last time, she flew back to Maadi. It appears it is connected to the Raider. Hence our concerns." Adama said.

"So we pull the Raider apart and find out what it is," Starbuck stated.

"Max flew back to Maadi after the last tanker, and Rene went in her Viper. When she came back she was alone. Apollo sent Boomer and Bojay back out to Maadi as soon as she landed, but they are reporting the Raider is not there."

Starbuck snorted. "She's not dumb. Reckless, but not dumb."

"So it appears. We can only assume since it is connected to the Raider that it is Cylon technology. We need to get our hands on it. My biggest question is whether Dante is aware of this technology?"

"I don't think so." Starbuck looked back to Rene, before looking to his Commander. "She doesn't trust Dante at all. It was her friends, her people that helped today. I think only Crius and Max are Academy trained. When we went through the first time, she made sure there was a planet and a moon between her and Dilmun. Probably out of scanner range."

"Could you get a reading as to where you went? Our scanners are not picking up any Cylon activity or anything remotely resembling a fuel depot within range of those tankers."

"No, sir. No idea. She's got her secrets and looks like she's keeping them for now." Starbuck cast Rene a wistful glance, before meeting the Commander's eyes.

"Even from you despite the um, liberties, you've been granted?" Adama smiled slightly, referring to the relationship he had helped foster and fraternization rules Adama had overlooked.

"Believe me. Sir, I've tried to find things out. And I know, we said she should come to you, but I don't think that's going to happen."

Adama nodded. After the anger she just vented upon him, any thought of Rene being open or trusting had evaporated. "Does she know how much you've already told us? Is she understanding of your duplicity?"

Starbuck nodded, acknowledging the deeper question Adama was asking about his and Rene's relationship. "She let me come with her to get the fuel, so she wants me to know. And yes, she knows I tell you almost everything. Hence why she didn't show me how it works or explain where we went." He nodded again. "We'll work this out. I really don't think it's that she doesn't trust us. I think she doesn't trust where we stand with Dante. It's Dante she really doesn't like or trust. I think she's scared this all won't work. She's afraid to join us, so she needs to be able to go back to Dante. She's walking the middle ground, and…" He motioned to her unconscious prone position, "that's not working. Give me some time to point that out to her."

Adama nodded in confirmation of his request. "How can I help?"

Starbuck hoped that sitting there in his briefs, bandages still attached to him, the commander would see his request was not just for personal motives. "Time alone. She opens up to me when we can get away from prying eyes, Colonial as well as Zakar. Let her feel safe. She knows it's different here, despite what she just said, or she wouldn't be here helping. She did just risk her life, literally, to get us enough fuel to get out of here. That says something."

"Yes it does," Adama conceded. "But I can't bend too many more rules, Starbuck."

"So break them. We have lives depending on this."

Adama nearly reprimanded the Lieutenant, but the sincerity in Starbuck's demeanor made him pause. A few fraternization rules had already been broken by several others in the fleet, his son included. Starbuck's request was not out of line, nor undeserved. "The council of twelve will not be meeting for at least five cycles. The chambers will be empty and unguarded. A memo will go out that any curfew violations will be reported directly to me and no one else. Good luck Lieutenant." Adama made to leave and patted Starbuck on the shoulder as he passed. Adama leaned down and said low enough to avoid detection by Cassiopeia, "If the sealing does happen, I expect to be officiate, as well as the designated father of the groom."

"It would be my honor," Starbuck answered, surprised that word had made it to the Commander about his betrothal.

"Don't walk the middle ground either," Adama said indicating Cassiopeia.

"Understood sir. I handled that; Cassie chose her side, and I chose mine."

Adama clapped him on the shoulder again in acknowledgement before leaving.

Starbuck climbed down from the bed to check on Rene again. He looked down to see her still trembling slightly even in her sleep.

"Give the fluids and electrolytes time to work," Cassie said from across the room. "She should be fine. You can't help her if you're not. Back to bed." Starbuck hesitated, stroking the hair away from Rene's face.

"I'll move her closer to you." Cassie said, coming to maneuver the bio bed.

"Thanks." Starbuck said, climbing back into his own bed and not relaxing until Rene was near. He reached out to her, feeling her tremors still at his touch.

"I know you're not thrilled about this," Starbuck said indicating Rene, meaning the two of them together. "Hades, no one is. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to fight half her friends."

"It's not about me, Starbuck. Or anyone else for that matter. Do I wish you and I were still together? Yes…and no. You needed something I couldn't give. I see that now. We were once good, and that was enough, then."

"But now…" Starbuck prompted.

Cassiopeia smiled a small rueful smile, "I think I may not be enough for you, Starbuck. It's okay to want to be needed. I needed you once."

"But not anymore?"

"Not in the same way, no. Maybe you were just too good at filling my needs."

Starbuck crinkled his eyes at that one, not quite believing her words.

"All that bravado and yet, no belief in yourself. Yes, Starbuck, you were good to me. She deserves something good as well. Maybe more than I do right now. Now get some rest. You are not healed yet and if you rip out all my hard work of my first surgery I am going to be angry."

"Thanks for not killing me; it must have been tempting." Starbuck smiled, knowing full well Cassie was teasing him. Salik would never have let her operate on him, but he wouldn't have minded being her first at something she was so good at.

"I don't have to help you tempt fate. You're quite good at that yourself. And you are not going to live this one down. Squished by a Centurion! Really, Starbuck, how do you get yourself into these situations?"

"Just lucky I guess." He settled back, his hand still resting on Rene's arm. The steady rhythm of the heartbeat monitor on Rene's biobed lulled him back to sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

Starbuck noted the first time he woke that Rene was no longer in the blood stained uniform. Cassie had taken the time to strip the filthy garment from her. Other than a few streaks of blood in her hair, she was clean and resting easy in clean sheets.

Starbuck woke nearly every centaur as Cassie logged his vitals and checked his bandages. She apologized each time, encouraging him to go back to sleep so the rejuvenation therapy could do its work on his body. Rejuvenating proved to be harder work than he imagined, and Starbuck could only stay awake long enough to watch Cassie check Rene's vitals before heavy eyelids betrayed him time and again. Rene never stirred. Cassie must have seen the concern on his face about the fifth or sixth time as he strained to sit up and get a better look at her.

"She's just asleep, Starbuck."

Starbuck kept to himself that he'd never seen Rene sleep so hard. Cassie didn't need to know yet that he'd slept with Rene. His life, or more likely his dignity, just might truly be in jeopardy if she knew that information.

When the new cycle began, Apollo and Boomer made a point of stopping by.

"They told me you'd been hurt. You look fine to me." Apollo ribbed him. "Slacking off again. The things you'll do to get out of duty."

"All internal, buddy. The Cylons wouldn't dare harm my pretty face," Starbuck joked, propping himself up and wincing a little at the newly healed ribs that were still tender from bruising.

"So what happened down there?" Boomer asked.

Starbuck shook his head, "Insanity. Even by my standards. Wherever we went, it was a fully operational Cylon base. It was crawling with Centurions. Rene and her friends just sauntered in and stole a couple of tankers. Like it was no big deal, only it was."

"How did they pull that off?" Boomer asked, noting that Apollo was too angry to speak.

"Luck. Betting on the fact that the Cylons didn't want to blow up their own base. They took them by surprise and moved fast before they could react."

"They surprised the Cylons?" Apollo asked. "So in a quadrant where they have had open conflict on a regular basis, they took the Cylons by surprise?"

"I don't think we were in this quadrant," Starbuck answered.

"Come again?" Boomer said.

"Really. Wherever we were, we weren't here."

"How's that possible?" Apollo asked.

"Hey, I'm just a lieutenant. I report the facts and let you captains work out those details," Starbuck returned. "That's why you make the big cubits."

"You really don't know where?" Apollo asked.

"Nope."

"And you didn't think to ask her?" Apollo nodded over to Rene.

"While I was returning fire?" Starbuck asked sarcastically. "Was a little busy at the time, Captain."

"Yeah, catching falling Centurions from what I heard." Boomer laughed.

"So how did that happen? You just didn't notice the weather pattern called for rain followed by Cylon showers? Or were you a bit distracted?" Apollo said, only half joking.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. We were surrounded and pinned from above. I thought I took it out and he took me out instead. Those things are fracking heavy."

"Well, you're not supposed to be under them," Apollo quipped back. "We're concerned that she may have led the Cylons right back to us, but so far…"

"Nothing, right?" Starbuck asked.

"Not yet."

"She knows what's at stake, Apollo. She's not dumb."

"She's not smart either, Starbuck. If she was she would be showing us what that is and where it goes."

"Give her time. She's coming around."

"Yeah, I heard from my father how she's warming up to us," Apollo's words dripped with sarcasm.

Starbuck sighed, and winced at the pain from the deep breath.

"Relax Starbuck, I'm just giving you a hard time so you know you're going to live." Apollo instinctively reached out a hand to his friend as if he could do something to ease the pain.

"She didn't mean what she said. She wouldn't be here if she did."

"Did you think that maybe she doesn't have any other options?" Boomer suggested.

"Well, if I had some magic wand that I could wave and take me almost anywhere I wanted to go, and find full tankers of fuel just waiting for me to pick up, I would think I would have some options, don't you?"

Apollo nodded considering Starbuck's reasoning and also considering his proximity to the situation which was obviously now dangerously too close. "You relax and get better. We'll be by later, when she's awake."


	52. Chapter 52

They left him to his recovery, a process Starbuck had never enjoyed since it mostly involved him lying still and staring at the ceiling, usually through his eyelids. At least this time he had some company to provide a bit of distraction. He watched Rene, and noted that her color was better. He saw that she had shifted position and was relieved at that little sign of life. So far she had slept like the dead, and he didn't like that analogy. Every other time, she had sighed, or whimpered, or made some sort of movement when she slept. Of course every other time he'd given her something to sigh about. She had a way of just melding into him, fitting so nicely in the spaces he provided. He wondered what it would be like to be able to wake up every morning with her in his arms. He briefly wondered what it would be like to wake up with any woman every morning. Athena had been a bit loopy when she woke in the morning, needing time to adjust to the real world versus her dream world. Cassie could be downright nasty some mornings, of course those were the mornings he had to leave for a duty or she had to. If they had time together the next day she could be quite pleasant. Starbuck shifted uncomfortably at the memory. They were over and he shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about his old girlfriend with his new one lying right beside him.

Besides, so far Rene had been pretty pleasant herself when she woke from their little post coital catnaps, never wanting him to leave her. It would be nice to find out if she was like that every morning. Starbuck was determined to remain awake for when Rene woke up this time. She had not gone to sleep in the best of conditions and he had promised that she was safe. He meant to keep that promise to the best of his ability.

But then came the morning rounds and the med tech saw that his pain meds were at the right levels. There wasn't much to do but count the rivets in the ceiling, and that was far from riveting. He must have drifted off after he got to over a thousand, as he was jolted to full consciousness by a tormented scream of pure pain and panic.

She could never seem to escape the drone, no matter how fast she ran, no matter where she hid. Even in the darkness of the sewers, the ground rocking under their feet with each explosion, the ceiling falling on them, there was the eternal drone. The red beam scanning back and forth, back and forth, the steel vise grip crushing her arm as they dragged her up the ladder, the bright light of day blinding her as she was thrown to the ground. The incessant mechanical whine as the pulse rifle was trained on her. Little Lara being tossed like a rag doll had Rene scrambling to her, to get up, to keep running. But the drone was deafening as they grabbed her again, dragging her down the corridor, strapping her against her will in the chair, the rods lowering, the mechanical whine filling her head to capacity, reverberating, building until it explodes, the bits crashing in her brain. She had to fight to get away, but the straps were too tight. Nothing to do but scream, scream so loud it drowns out the drone. Just keep screaming to let the world know you're still alive.

"Lieutenant! You're in the Life Station! You're all right! Wake up!"

The words sounded so far away and made no sense through the haze of pain and torment. Her brain was ripped apart, ravaged against her will. Her memories were just about all she could call her own, and even those were stolen from her, along with everything she ever held dear.

"Let me, Cass! Rene! You're safe, just like I promised! We're on the Galactica! C'mon, pretty lady! Open those beautiful eyes for me!"

It was deceit, pure and simple. She roared again in protest, recognizing another evil Cylon ploy. Arms grabbed her, shaking her, hurting her. She could feel the oppressive presence, the malignant intent. It made her want to curl up into a ball and just disappear. It made her want to die. She screamed again, the blood-curdling yowl welling up from deep inside her. She struggled against the grip, pounding on the Cylon's chest plate, tearing at its face, trying to find a weak point, trying to find release . . .

"Rene! Damn it, Rene, wake up!"

Rene's eyes flew open, but she couldn't make sense of anything. Blinded by the light, and hampered by a restraining grip and something immobilizing her entire body, she fought back. Her arms flailed briefly before her wrists were captured. Her heart pounded so hard it felt as though it would erupt out of her chest. She wouldn't let them take her back! She had to get away! She lurched forward for an instant before being slammed flat on her back.

"RENE!"

The voice cut through her, slicing through her mind. She screamed once more, knowing the pain that would follow. Had to get away.

"IT'S ME, STARBUCK!"

Starbuck? Who the hell was Starbuck?

All the same, the name was like a talisman, the mere word making Cylon torture retreat back to the dark recesses of her memory, where it belonged. She closed her eyes tightly, willing some normalcy back into the moment. Something soft brushed her cheek, a familiar smoky musk filled her senses, gentle hands stilled her struggles.

"I've got you," Starbuck said softly. "Nobody's gonna hurt you, least of all me."

She hadn't even realized she'd stopped screaming. She was breathing hard, her body taut with tension, trapped within his grip. More than anything, she needed some space. A safe place to gather what was left of her shattered mind.

"Rene?" he said again.

"Yeah?" she said aloud, her voice hoarse, her eyes focusing on his. There was salvation in the depths of those blue eyes. She was suddenly sure of it.

He said her name more softly, "Rene?"

She shook her head slightly, and then found his eyes with hers. She stopped fighting as she tried to find equilibrium in her situation.

"You're okay," he stated firmly.

"Yeah, I…" She reached up to wipe at her eyes. He gently released her shoulders.

She was breathing hard and her body shuddered. He carefully reached out a hand to rub her arm. Rene flinched at the touch, still needing a little space. He stilled his hand.

"Rene?" he asked again.

She turned to look at him, her eyes much clearer. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked this time.

Rene nodded, and shuddered again, closing her eyes to take a moment to reorient herself. She opened them, but still felt confused. The light was too bright, too harsh. The light reverberated off the gray metal walls, cold and cutting.

"You're on the Galactica." Starbuck filled in the missing pieces for her. "You're safe."

She closed her eyes again and nodded, taking a long shuddering deep breath.

Starbuck backed away, giving her a bit more space to come to terms with the nightmare. He noticed Cassie looking at him, her head cocked to the side as if discovering something new about him.

"Cree," he said to her in way of explanation, a cadet who had endured Cylon torture, one of the few on the Galactica who had had that experience and still lived to tell about it. "Give her a few moments," he said, rubbing at his side that let him know he probably shouldn't move that fast again for a long while. The remnants of his Regeneration Pads were on the floor, half way between his biobed and Rene's. Some of his skin was likely still on them.

He watched as Rene put back the pieces of reality in the proper order. First there was the "where the hell am I?" moment, and as usual followed by the "Frack me, that was a wicked dream". Hot on the heels of that would be the "oh crap, did I scream aloud and everybody heard it?" flush of embarrassment. After yahrens of military service, and added to that yahrens of the orphanage system, Starbuck was pretty familiar with the territory of nightmares.

Rene's situation had an added twist with the whole, "where are my clothes?" predicament. Starbuck wasn't expecting what came after that.

"Where's Jake?"

"He didn't come back with you," Starbuck answered not liking that he was the first one she would ask for.

"What?" She asked groggily a hand going over her eyes, blocking out the light and the world.

"Rene? You awake yet?"

She nodded in reply, but didn't remove the hand from her eyes.

"Then where are you?"

She slowly dropped the hand and looked at him, but confusion was still evident in her eyes. She swallowed hard and took another deep breath. Starbuck could see the recognition gradually creeping in, but it was too slowly and he didn't like the delay.

"Starbuck?" she asked hesitantly.

"Got that one right. So where are you?"

She scrambled to grab hold of the few pieces of reality that swam before her. She clutched at them, fitting together one piece with another until in a cascading affect, the here and now crashed into place.

"On the Galactica," she answered. "Held hostage naked in the life center. Where the hades is my weapon?"

"I'm sure Cassie stowed it someplace safe."

Rene nodded and mumbled "Sorry. Kind of need it."

"That bad a dream?" Starbuck said, climbing up to sit on her bed, trying to ease some of the strain on the ribs that were letting him know they weren't done being healed.

"Where is it?" Her voice sounded panicked.

Starbuck looked to Cassie. She shook her head indicating it was probably not a good idea.

"Somewhere safe. Hey, you're okay. I'm here. Not going to let anything happen to you. That bad a dream? Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head slightly.

"Might help. Where were you?"

"Same place I always am," she said softly. "Caprica."

"Oh," Starbuck said, not sure if he wanted to know the details.

She took a long deep shuddering breath, then held it listening for the sound of the enemy. All she could hear was her heartbeat pounding, that and Starbuck's voice asking again if she was okay.

"Having my weapon helps. Reminds me I'm not there and I'm not that person. I can hurt them now." She took another deep breath, more of a gasp as her last memories fell into place. "Oh frack. I really think I might need it to fend off the Commander. What exactly did I say to him?"

"Oh, that." Starbuck looked to Rene, her eyes still red from sleep, her hair mussed and dirty from their mission, and now having woken up to what must have been one hades of a nightmare. He thought for a moment about downplaying the scene he witnessed the night before, but he also knew if she was going to ever feel a part of them, she needed the truth about how things were here in the fleet. He also reasoned that whatever punishment Adama might ever mete out, even at its worst, would be nothing compared to what she had been through already.

"Well, you may find a written reprimand for insubordination. Not sure he liked your simple and direct 'no' to his questions. And then, you did elaborate quite well what you meant by no."

"How well?" Rene said, scanning around the room in an effort to reorient herself.

"Well, he asked a few questions and you pretty much defied an order. Something about power and control and not giving that up." He saw Rene wince. "And then you kind of went on and blamed him for the whole destruction of the twelve worlds."

"Oh frack." Rene closed her eyes. Starbuck hoped it was in embarrassment. "I was hoping I dreamed all that."

"No, not a dream sweetheart. You pretty much let him have it." Starbuck didn't soften the blow. The situation had been pretty fracked up, but it did let Starbuck know a whole lot about Rene's psyche. "So, all that about servitude and work details, what does Dante require of you for being a minion of his self-designed level of hades?"

"Depends on how much he likes you that day," Rene quipped. "So where can I find some clothes so I can get out of here?"

"You're asking me?" he replied, indicating his own state of undress. "Besides, why so quick to leave me? I would think you'd want to stay a while since you're the one who put me in here to begin with."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! I didn't dump him on you, I tried to warn you if I recall. You should have moved faster."

"Yeah, well, hard to do that when you're surrounded. What the frack was that, Rene? Didn't go as planned, did it?" Starbuck reached out to touch her arm, to let her know he was still on her side despite the lecture he was about to give, but also to get her to look at him and perhaps be serious for a moment. "It's you and me here. No one else. So let's talk. That was insanity, Rene. I know you haven't seen the inside of an academy classroom but…

Rene cut him off, "So I don't know what the frack I was doing, is that it? Where the frack are my clothes?" She moved to toss aside the covers, but Starbuck was in her way as he reached out and trapped them under her.

"Now hold on. I'm not saying that. You need to let me finish once or twice before jumping to conclusions, okay?" He checked to make sure Cassie was well occupied elsewhere before he leaned down and said softly, "Isn't that the least I deserve as your future husband?"

Rene sighed and nodded.

"You got us fuel, we all survived, more or less. But be honest, that didn't go as planned did it?"

She hesitated before answering and he could read that she was considering lying to him. He was pleased to find he was learning some of her tells. Hesitation meant she was going to tell him the truth, or a really creative lie. He figured he was getting good at spotting the lies.

"No. They had more centurions that I saw on my scouting. Thought they didn't see me, but guess I was wrong. But they had more fuel than I had planned on too, so it all worked out. Well, except for you."

"I'm not exactly thrilled with the fact you kept going back alone either. That was too big a risk. Way too big. I think that is one big difference you are going to find here in the fleet. We actually want our warriors to live." Starbuck tried to keep his breaths even as he remember the panic he'd felt waking up in the life center the first time and finding that Rene was not with him. He'd nearly ripped out every tube struggling to get up when they told him that she had gone back into that firefight alone. "You didn't even take Apollo or Boomer. Please tell me you only provided air support, you didn't land again."

Rene hesitated again and Starbuck knew this one was probably a lie. "I only provided air support."

"Rene…" He hesitated now, not knowing how to put into words that he'd like to see her live to see their sealing day.

"Starbuck, this is going to get ugly before it gets better. You can't protect me from all of it. I'm a pilot, Starbuck. You of all people should know what that means."

"Maybe that's why I'm scared for you. I know what it means, but it doesn't mean throwing your life away needlessly either. With some more support, we could have compensated for the uh…complications we had."

"I couldn't get any more without Dante becoming suspicious. I took a huge risk just getting that many."

"I meant my people, Rene. Apollo and Boomer are damn fine warriors! Two of the best I've ever seen. If you say you trust me, then trust me!" Starbuck reached to cradle his ribs. Seems yelling wasn't anything he'd be doing for a while either.

"They don't know how to jump and…" She stopped at the mention of the strange anomaly.

"You don't want us to know about it. Why not?" He tried to not jump to conclusions himself, but it was hard not to when Rene insisted on being secretive.

Rene reached up to her hair, running her fingers through it for a moment as if trying to arrange it in place. "I need a turbo. I need to get to the bridge and check on a few things and…and do some damage control with the Commanders. Both of them."

"And avoid me and all my questions. Got it." Starbuck considered just getting up and going back to his bed. He was tired and hurting, in more ways than one.

"Starbuck," Rene said softly. "I'm sorry. I swear I would tell you more if I knew. I don't really know what it is or what it does. I didn't get it from the Cylons if that's what you're worried about."

"You don't know what it is, and yet you seemed to know what you were doing with it. So sorry if I'm not totally believing you, okay? I don't like being fed felgercarb, Rene."

Rene nodded. "Alright. Then let me tell you the truth, okay? This is mine. I intend to hang on to this card and play it at the right moment to win the game, and not a centon sooner. If I get lucky, I won't need it. But my luck ran out when I survived Caprica. Now I hedge every bet and cheat as much as I can get away with."

"This isn't a game Rene." Starbuck resisted the urge to slap some sense into her. He wondered briefly if maybe he was the one who'd been smoking vapors as one minute he wanted to kiss this woman with all the passion he had, and the next he wanted to strangle her out of frustration.

"I know. I know what is at stake, Starbuck, more than anyone else, I know. That's why I didn't want to put your people at risk. Want to know a real truth?"

"Versus the fake ones you've been telling me?" Starbuck quipped sarcastically.

Rene ignored his anger. "I wasn't sure if the tankers would fit through."

"What? And if they didn't, what happens?"

"I don't know. I assumed if it didn't work they either wouldn't jump, or…or it would rip them apart."

"So your friends who volunteered for this, did they know that?" Starbuck wondered at how many lies Rene may be telling and to how many people.

"Yeah, they knew. There's a lot at stake. They were willing to take the risk."

Starbuck shook his head. "Too many risks."

"Someday soon you'll understand. I take the risks because I have to. We nearly doubled our population on Dilmun, Starbuck. How do you think we did that?"

Starbuck closed his eyes and nodded. "Not from finding survivors I take it."

"Have you studied economics Starbuck? People are a resource that can produce more resources."

"That's a rather harsh way to put it." Starbuck opened his eyes in shock.

"Life is harsh Starbuck. I wish it was some other way, but it's not. That is the truth."

He locked eyes with her, and was disturbed to find that the masks had all been stripped away. He was staring right into her heart, and it was a dark and hard as stone.

"Someday I'll change that." He saw a little light penetrate that darkness.

"You already have. But it makes me want to take even more risks so that I can have that life. This is going to get worse before it gets better. But lords willing, it will be better, right?"

The sudden change to vulnerable and pleading nearly broke his heart. He gasped suddenly, realizing he wasn't up for the g-forces of the sudden twists and turns of his emotions right now. She reached out to touch him for the first time since waking.

"Are you okay? How hurt are you, truth this time." Rene asked.

"Just broken ribs. Punched hole in my lung, but they say they fixed it all, just need time to let it finish healing. Not too much damage, just a whole lot of blood loss. They said you did the right thing though. Didn't really enjoy you stabbing me, but…"

"Kept you from drowning on your own blood. So should you be up and moving around yet?"

"Probably not. I'll lie down soon. Now you, are you okay? How hurt, and the truth."

"It just kind of speeds up the heart and the metabolism. I think molecules get rearranged or something. Just know it's like running a marathon, sucks up electrolytes and nutrients. I took a bioscanner through a couple of times. Just shows the heart speeding up, that's all. Nothing fatal, I think. No worries, Starbuck. Other than where the hades are my clothes? You'll do just about anything to get me out of them won't you?" She teased.

"This time I didn't undress you." Starbuck got up and moved way, more for his safety as he let her know the truth. "Cassie is the one who took your clothes."

Rene laughed. "Not funny handsome. Not funny at all. So can I get them or do I have to walk to the barracks naked? Because you know I will."

"I would prefer to keep that sight to myself for now. I'll have her get you a clean uniform. So, are you going to go make things right with Commander Adama?"

Rene sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah. About that. Maybe I'll just stay here a while and pretend I'm hurt."

Starbuck got up and headed over to the med tech station where Cassie agreed to get Rene a uniform if Starbuck agreed to get back in bed.


	53. Chapter 53

When Cassie came over she made a point of letting Rene know that she would not be getting her boots or her weapon until Rene had met with Cassie and Dr. Salik.

Rene knew what the consultation would be about and was hoping the Doctor would be like the ones from the Zakar and understand logic and reason. Military doctors tended to be more practical, she reasoned. If he had ever been a civilian doctor, well she'd be out of commission for a while, or at least have to make a hard decision she didn't want to make.

As she dressed she reassured Starbuck that she'd be back later today and promised to bring him a deck of cards to kill the time. She drew up her courage and consulted the cards she could play in this situation. She had a few that might trump this hand, but if she had to call and lose the pot, she would. There was more at stake in this game than this one hand.

Rene leaned down to kiss Starbuck's cheek good-bye. He seemed surprised at the display, and even more so by the sad look in her eyes.

"We're not the enemy," he said to reassure her, but he had no idea how dangerous his own people could be to her. They could destroy his dream of the future. She just nodded to him, not able to explain it all to him in the microns she had before the battle.

"So just tell me one thing, Rene, where did we go to get that fuel? Where were we?" Starbuck asked.

Rene nodded and said softly, "I already told you."

Starbuck was puzzled for a moment, before remembering her answer about her dream. "Caprica?"

Rene nodded. "There's no going back." She held his gaze for a moment before breaking away and heading to the med tech station.

"Okay, let's do this," Rene said to Cassie. Cassie was about to say something, but chose instead to simply escort Rene to Dr. Salik's office where he was waiting and completing some paperwork. He barely looked up as they entered.

"Have a seat, Lieutenant," he said and indicated that Cassie could go. "I thought it be best if you and I talk without Cassiopeia for now."

"Probably best, sir."

"She indicated that you might already know. And from what I've seen, you know who the father is. So it won't be a surprise when I tell you I have to pull you from flight status." Dr. Salik didn't look up until he was done speaking.

"You can't do that, sir." Rene stated simply.

"And why is that?" Dr. Salik shook his head. "You pilots are all the same. This should be happy news, but instead, every female pilot tells me the same thing. I have to pull your status if you want to keep the baby. The G-forces of launch are too hard on the fetus."

"Not until about the third trimester. Until then it can handle it. And I'm what, a secton or two at most. I may not keep the child anyways if you've read your scans right. Do you want my medical history? That should help with all this."

Dr. Salik sat back a bit puzzled by her words. "Third trimester? So you have lost a child before then? Your scans do indicate you have had a child. How many have you lost? I take it you do not have contraceptives where you come from?"

"They're not allowed, sir. Yes, I have kids. We fly up until…we can't."

"And is that how you discovered when that is, by losing a baby or two?"

Rene shrugged, "I just do what I'm told, sir."

Dr. Salik nodded. He'd already read the report about Starbuck's supposed shoulder injury. Cassie had been honest with him sharing the details of that evening, as well as sharing the details of the full scan she performed on Rene last night.

"I'm not sure I agree with your medical personnel or their practices. I know full well that a battlecruiser has a fully functional medical facility, including bone regenerators. So maybe you can explain why you have so many breaks that have had to heal on their own, some of them not set as precisely as a medical facility could set them?"

Rene debated what answers to give. She wanted to be sarcastic and ask this man what he knew about discipline tactics in hades, but knew that would not be in her best interests. She needed to play this smart for once. Smart meant keeping your mouth shut. Dante had explained that in detail on more than one occasion.

Dr. Salik waited for an answer and finally spoke when he realized he was not going to get one. Her silence was proof enough he needed for his speculations.

"Understood, Lieutenant. As of now, your flight status is pulled."

"No sir, you can't do that."

"Oh yes I can. There are lots of other things I can do to. Like insist you stay here under my care for a while until all your injuries have been healed properly."

"But you won't do that. And you won't tell the Commander either about pulling my flight status, sir," Rene said calmly.

"Oh," Dr. Salik was slightly amused by this youngster's audacity, "and why would I not be doing that?"

Rene played her first card, "Because without me, there are even more in danger of being hurt. I am trying to save my people and bring them here to the Galactica. I can't do that if I can't fly. I have two kids that are living, as well as several others that are depending on me. If you want them out of danger, you have to let me fly. I'm willing to take the risk to the baby because I've lost more than one before, so I don't even know if this one will make it, whether I fly or not. It is one tentative life against over twenty kids that are alive. It just makes mathematical sense, sir."

Dr. Salik snorted, "Mathematical sense. That's your argument?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what would the father have to say about that equation, or is he not a factor? Let's tell him and find out, shall we?"

"NO!" Rene blurted out before she calmed down. "He doesn't know, and shouldn't know until I'm sure I can keep the child. It will just upset him for no reason, and he doesn't need that while he's healing, sir."

"So it would change things, wouldn't it? Fine, for now, we'll keep him in the dark, doctor patient confidentiality and all that felgercarb. But I am still alerting Commander Adama and pulling your flight status."

"No sir, you are not." She played her next card hoping it would be the capstone. "Because sir, Commander Adama is not my Commander."

"Then I'll alert your Commander," Dr. Salik countered.

"Go ahead. He'll congratulate me for meeting my quota and tell me to get back in my cockpit and get back on duty until the third trimester. At which point he will assign me other duties until I deliver and then I will be right back on flight status pulling double duties to make up for the ones I missed."

Dr. Salik didn't have a counterattack. He absorbed the information, not liking it one bit.

Rene pressed her advantage, "So if you want to see that not happen, you are going to have to let me keep flying, just for a few more sectons until I can get my people here to the Galactica and put in for a real transfer. It's a sacrifice I'll have to make. And if you don't like it, then let's terminate the pregnancy right now and end the debate. That's still allowed here isn't it? If not, I can handle that myself."

"NO!" It was Salik's turn to object. "If you want to terminate the pregnancy, we will do it in the safety of a medical facility with a doctor present. Is that what you want?"

"Only if it means I can keep flying. If you'll let me fly," Rene held up her hand to stop him from interrupting, "just for three sectons at the most, maybe four, then I would like to keep the child, for now. As I said before, I may lose it anyway."

"And possibly bleed out from complications. I won't take that risk."

"Sir, it's my risk, not yours. And I may die before this is all over anyway. I would like the kids I have alive to live, so let me see to that, please." Rene prepared to leave the office if need be, and to leave the Galactica if need be.

Salik appraised the Lieutenant before him, and then looked down to the full scan he had before him. She was healthy, young, and fit. So far she had only launched from the Galactica a few times and had not even complained of nausea. Four sectons shouldn't make much of a difference in the grand scheme of things, he knew that. And if she was going to terminate the pregnancy anyway, what did it matter, he reasoned.

"Fine. You have me on several points. I will keep this information to myself under two conditions, agreed?"

"Depends on the conditions."

"One, you come see me if you have any problems whatsoever, bleeding, vomiting, anything. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Second, you decide to terminate the pregnancy, you come see me for that as well."

"Yes, sir."

"I don't like this."

"If it makes a difference, neither do I, sir. This was not what I wanted or expected. It is a complication I do not need right now, but…I'm not the dealer. I get the cards I get."

"Just don't bet your life, Lieutenant. Then the game is over and he has won."

Rene smiled, suddenly liking this doctor. She might actually let him deliver this child if she made it that far.

"Yes, sir. Can I go now?"

"Yes, but if you can get me your medical record, then see to that." Dr. Salik went back to his paperwork. He waited until the young lieutenant left his office before he looked up again. So much had changed since the destruction. He'd been used to making hard decisions, who he could save, who would have to die. It was easier with warriors, grown men and women who'd had a shot at life and chose their path. But this, he wasn't prepared for trading children's lives for the safety of the fleet. He felt like he had just made a deal with Sagan.


	54. Chapter 54

Rene walked out of the Life Center knowing she had won a victory of sorts, but it didn't feel like a win. She was surprised to find the female barracks deserted. She checked her chrono and did a quick calculation as she still had it set to Dilmun time. It was nearly midway through a Galactica cycle. Her bunk was easy to find in the room, it was the only one that was a mess. She noted its condition, her few meager belongings all jumbled within the blankets. She straightened things out a bit then stopped. She couldn't face today the fact that three yahrens of hard work, three yahrens of spending what few precious off hours she had building a home, toiling in the dirty, taking care of animals and kids and people, had been reduced to a couple of backpacks on a thin metal bunk.

She rummaged through her pack to find that she still had a handful of stims hiding in the bottom. She swallowed a couple of them and hoped they would wake her up a little, at least enough to deal with the Commander. She grabbed her blue uniform and headed for the turbowash. She thought about scrounging up a new brown uniform, but she knew it wouldn't be long before Dante figured out the Galactica had changed course. She had expected to hear from him before now and he would not be pleased to find her in the Colonial brown. She hadn't earned that right yet. He would find a way to remind her of her place if she even thought for one moment she was good enough to wear brown.

Not hearing from Dante had seemed like a good thing, but she knew it really wasn't. She thought at first it meant Gage had done a better job at keeping Dante in the dark than she'd given him credit for. She wanted that to be the truth, but she had a sneaking suspicion it really meant that Dante had been too busy plotting, or he'd been off world negotiating with the Cylons. None of her friends had been sure where Dante was or what he was up to, and as of yet, she hadn't heard from Gage. This wasn't going as planned, or rather it was appearing to go too smoothly, and that was never good. Nothing in life was easy, that was a fact.

She checked her chrono again before tossing it on the shelf noting that she had slept for nearly nine centaurs. It was the most sleep she'd seen in well over four sectons. She should feel better, but she didn't. She felt like she could sleep another ten centaurs, maybe more. She knew that wasn't all due to the drain on her body from jumping so many times. The dream had left her worn out and tired too. Same fracking dream she always had after any mission that involved her being too close to a Cylon. It was that damn incessant drone. It did things to her mind. She figured a long turbo might at least make her feel human. She knew she should probably take it easy for a few cycles but she also figured that's about all she could do anyway with Starbuck laid up in the Life Center. She wondered briefly if the Galactica would even let her launch without at least someone tagging along, or if the Galactica was like the Zakar, and if they didn't want you to launch, well, good luck, you weren't launching. She'd have to research that. It hadn't taken too much to learn out how to override the controls on the Zakar, but a battlestar was not a battlecruiser and she was no maintenance technician.

As she threw her things on a hook and shed the new uniform, she wondered if Gage had gotten any sleep either in the last two sectons. If Dante found out what he was doing, things would get bad. She didn't want to even begin to ponder what that would really mean for all of them.

She turned on the water and thought about how much water it would take before she felt clean, clean enough to wash away the guilt and self-recriminations. She waited until she was in the turbowash before she allowed herself to consider what would have happened if Starbuck hadn't made it. What if he had bled out in that Raider? Or worse yet, they hadn't even made it to the Raider? She shuddered from the sudden chill of the thought and let her tears mingle with the water running down her face. She didn't know what scared her more, the thought of Starbuck leaving her like that, or the fact that he'd come to mean that much to her. That had not been part of the plan and now she had a huge complication to deal with. Pilots died, she knew that. It was just a fact that couldn't be changed and she knew it was just a matter of time before she went too. She had been okay with it knowing that then she'd be with Kenan and that Jake would probably go with her. She knew she wouldn't die alone when the time came. And her kids, they'd be safe. They'd all made sure of that, taking responsibility for each other's kids like they were their own. In fact, she knew a few of the older ones were confused as to who really was their dad or who was their mom they had so many people filling in for those roles. It was something they had done on purpose, partly to always give the kids some stability, that even if a parent didn't return from patrol, there wasn't a hole that had to be filled. But she also knew it was to help hide for themselves how many of them had Dante or his followers for a father. They weren't his kids no matter how much he wanted to think they were. He didn't spend time with them, he didn't raise them. They would never be his.

Rene was startled when the water shut off, and said to hades with decorum and ran another cycle and thought about Starbuck. She toyed with the idea of seeing if they could be sealed today and then she wouldn't have to deal with the barracks ever again. She scrubbed her hair and tried not to look at the pink tinged water at her feet. He'd bled way too much and she damn near lost him. It should have been her not him. The centurion had been aiming for her and she could live with dying, had spent years trying to. She often joked that she couldn't die, the lords wouldn't let her. But now she wanted to live and it was a scary thought. What if she lived and Starbuck didn't? Or what if she went and Starbuck didn't? Would he just go back to Cassiopeia? Rene speculated on what she would have done had he died. Would she have come back to the Galactica, or gone back to Dilmun or hid on one of the other worlds? Would she have even been able to come back to the Galactica? Would they be willing to have her and her friends be here if she had essentially killed the infamous Starbuck? It was all too much to deal with and she turned up the heat on the water as high as it would go to chase away the chills.

When the water shut off again, she got out and got dressed. She spent the time to clean up her boots even to Dante's standards before finally accepting she couldn't stall any longer. It was time to face the bridge and find out the damage she'd need to control to get all this moving in the right direction. She grabbed a deck of cards from her pack and tossed a couple of stims in her pocket before leaving the barracks.

When she entered the bridge, it was in full midday chaos. She paused briefly at the star chart to check their current course. It was still away from the course Dante had tried to lay out for the fleet and Rene felt a wave of relief. At least they had listened on that point. She debated briefly for the hundredth time that maybe she should show them the jump device and let them see if they could figure it out and let her know what it was, but she rejected the idea. She needed that backup plan to be all her own. Even her own friends were split on this debate and until they could all decide, she would continue to rule on the side of secrecy. If it got back to Dante, and he sold it to the Cylons, there would be no escape for more than just her and her friends. The whole human race would suffer. She briefly noted the planets that were close to their position, quickly inventorying what resources they might have to add to the fleet. There was wild grain on the one closest, and they could always use some fresh fertile soil, maybe even get some more water. Then there was the minerals to be had three planets from the red dwarf sun and…She jumped when the Commander spoke to her from the Command dais.

"Lieutenant Rene, if we could speak to you for a moment, please."

She made a point of not turning around right away. She wouldn't snap to attention for this man, not yet. "You can do this. Just avoid the brig, and you have it made," she thought to herself. She slowly counted to ten before turning and walking casually to the base of the command console.

She stifled the "Yes sir" she would have quickly barked for Dante and instead waited at the bottom of the steps for Adama to address her again, practicing her sullen teenage pout that had maddened over half the staff at the orphanage. She was rewarded by the confused look of shock on Adama's face. "Score one," she thought and tried not to smirk.

"I received word from the Life Center than when I saw you next I was to make sure you had eaten a real meal. I was about to have Boxey join me for midday meal. Would you care to join us?" Adama smiled that patronizing fatherly smile that Rene couldn't puzzle out whether it was real or sinister.

"I'm good," she answered.

"The Life Center was quite insistent. Join me." He turned to descend the stairs. He didn't wait for Rene, just assumed she was following him. Rene didn't move until Colonel Tigh spoke to her from a monitor down below.

"That was not a request, Lieutenant."

Rene still hesitated, trying out a few smart remarks in her head, but the look on the Colonel's face reminded her of the cold steel plating of the brig. She decided she had better play this smart and follow. She'd rather spend her night in the warm Life Center with Starbuck, rather than alone in the cold confines of a cell.

She caught up to the Commander when he was halfway down the corridor connecting the bridge to the Officer's quarters. "Are you feeling better?" he asked with a look of concern on his face. The look disturbed Rene more than she wanted to admit. That look on Dante's face usually meant he had some new pain he wanted to inflict and he was mocking your ability to take it.

"I'm fine, sir."

"You did not look fine last night, but obviously you're back on your feet today. So did you get the rest you needed?"

Rene wasn't sure what he was getting at, and now that they had turned the corner of the corridor, she realized they were alone. This was something to be seriously avoided where she came from, alone in a corridor with the commander. She halted her steps, letting Adama move out of reach. She waited until he was halfway down the corridor before she answered and began walking again. "Yes, sir. I'm fine."

Adama slowed as he reached the executive dining lounge, and noticed that Rene was lingering well behind. "Boxey should be joining us any moment. We can begin without him." He indicated that Rene should enter the room before him. Warning klaxons were raging in her head, but she didn't think she could avoid what was coming. She steeled herself vowing he would not get the satisfaction of seeing her afraid, and walked head held high into the room. She stood waiting for the blow that she wouldn't see coming.

Instead the Commander walked around her to the head of the table and took a seat, reaching for a flagon of some sort of colorful liquid. He poured a glass for her and one for himself. He noticed she remained standing. "Please have a seat, Rene. I have heard you are not a fan of our commissary cuisine, so I thought you my like something that more resembled a home cooked meal."

Rene merely nodded before pulling out a chair at the table, making sure that she put at least one seat between herself and the Commander.

"I thought that after our meal we might discuss the events of yesterday and you might be able to brief me on a few items I'm unclear on. But in the meantime, please enjoy." Adama handed her the glass and slid a plate in her direction. She was admiring the perfectly seared steak when Boxey came into the room.

"Hey grandfather! I heard a new joke, want to hear?"

Rene lost herself in her meal as Boxey carried the conversation. The stims had kept her appetite pretty suppressed the last few cycles, but she found no problem in devouring the whole steak, as well as several slices of bread and the mashed tubers. It tasted like home, and with Boxey's inane ten year old chatter, it also sounded like home. It was almost enough to make her drop her guard, but not quite. It didn't comfort her, rather it began an ache in her chest.


	55. Chapter 55

It was far too soon for Rene when Boxey announced, "I should get back to school. The teacher gets really mean when we're late." Boxey waved good-bye and left Rene alone with the Commander before she could come up with some reason why she should be leaving too.

"It looks like the Life Center was right; you did need a good meal." Adama smiled at her over his glass. Rene was wary of his look.

"Thank you, sir. I should be going and check on those scans." She went to rise, but Adama gestured that she should remain sitting.

"I have someone on that right now. They will alert me if there are any changes. We need to talk." His smile still remained, but Rene noted that his tone was more serious.

"Yes, sir."

Adama considered where to begin. Rene looked like she was sitting in a nest of pit asps, unsure which way to move to avoid being bit. "Rene, I would like it if you could come to me to discuss whatever it is that is that you have planned for your people on Dilmun and the possibility of their joining the fleet, but I'm beginning to realize that you do not feel comfortable doing so."

Rene was unsure if it was a question or a statement. She said nothing in response.

"Starbuck has told me a few things, are you aware of that?" Adama appraised the genuine surprise on Rene's face and decided that Starbuck hadn't been as forthcoming as he claimed he'd been.

"I'm trying to understand why you have not simply asked for our help. I know that you do not want Dante to be aware of your actions. You have already suggested that Dante will not allow anyone to leave Dilmun. But Starbuck suggests it is because you are trying to take the Zakar from Dante. How do you intend to do that alone?"

Rene didn't know what to say. She had been expecting questions about the jumping, but she didn't know he knew about her plans for the Zakar. If Dante found out they were even thinking of touching the Zakar, they were dead. Not a quick death either. It would be painful, prolonged and public.

"So how do you intend to do it? And where can we assist you?" Adama prompted again.

"Dante can't know," she muttered quietly. "Why would you help?"

"Believe it or not Rene, I would like to have as many of your people join us as possible, and we would welcome some extra firepower."

"So, you would take it from him?"

"Well now, it probably would not look good for us to just take it. Somewhat rude as Starbuck might say, but…" Adama quirked his eyebrows, and for a moment looked like a much older Starbuck. "I can offer a bit of help with your mission. Dante doesn't need to know. I do have people trained in covert operations."

Rene felt for a moment that she had jumped into some strange alternate universe. She nodded, trying to absorb the shift in all her plans.

"And Starbuck seemed to indicate that the Zakar is not the only ship he has as he previously indicated to us. You are not concerned about them being unarmed or unable to defend themselves if any choose to stay behind. I will take your word on the fact that they are well equipped, that is correct, I am assuming?"

Rene nearly chuckled. It's not that they would be well armed, it was that she knew those she left behind would be Dante's loyal and privileged followers and most of them deserved to die. Not something she was going to just blurt out to this Commander, so she just nodded again.

Adama was not encouraged by Rene's lack of verbal responses. But he forged ahead noting that she at least was responding to his queries. "Starbuck indicated that the engines were not fully functional. I'm sure we could help with that. Some basic diagnostics that are easily run might be able to answer where the problem lies and some rudimentary repairs will hopefully get it out of this system to where we can give the Zakar some proper attention. I am wondering if Commander Dante has a foundry, why hasn't he initiated repairs and an overhaul himself?"

"Good question." Rene had wondered that herself but just assumed he left the Zakar wounded so that there would be no debate about continuing to another quadrant. But that still didn't make sense from a military standpoint, and Dante had been able to force people to do what he wanted when the engines were at full capacity.

"You don't know the answer?" Adama probed again.

Rene just shook her head, then hastily added, "I wouldn't ask him that. He wants you to think she's running. He's got his reasons."

"And you are assuming they are not good ones."

This time she did chuckle, "Where Dante is concerned, nothing is good."

"You don't trust him at all. Why is that?" Adama reached out a hand as if to touch her and she pulled back to the limits she could reach while still keeping her seat. She looked down at the hand, wondering how strong this old man might be. His hair might be white, but he wasn't feeble. She looked up into his eyes and nearly bought the sincere concern. He'd been a nice guy way back when, in the days that she thought were hades before the Lords showed her the real difference. He'd been nice, but he'd also sent her back and washed his hands of her too just when she was starting to trust in them. She showed them just a little of what was going on inside, just a small glimpse of how broken she was, and they shipped her off and didn't bother to check on her again. Return to Sender and that was that. There was no way she was going to detail for him what she had gone through since. And how do you put into words Dante's techniques for discipline and control?

Adama watched the emotions run across Rene's face. He had hoped that she would begin to tell them some of the things they already knew, that Dante was abusive and cruel. But he watched her internal debate and saw her gain control of whatever was raging inside, before she calmly replied. "I just don't trust him."

"And I now must ask, does Dante know about what you can do with that Raider of yours?" Adama asked.

"No, he doesn't know. And he won't if I have anything to do with it," Rene answered.

"Why is that Rene? Do you trust him that little? Would you perhaps trust us with the technology? We have scientists from the Colonial fleet as well as from the Colonies that may be able to discern how it best could be used and how to counteract the effects. We would certainly see that you and your people to safety and well integrated within the fleet."

Rene felt the world right itself again, back into the universe she knew well. Everything came at a price. How much would this cost and how much could she afford to spend? She quickly calculated.

Adama gave her a moment to think before he asked, "Did you learn about it from the Cylons?"

"No, we did not. If they had something like this, I would think you would know about it. I'm pretty sure they have no idea of its existence and how it works." Rene knew that was the information that was probably weighing heavily on the Commander's mind. She knew it didn't cost her anything to reassure him, if he believed her that is.

"So how does it work?" Adama smiled feeling that now he was making headway.

Rene smiled. There it was, she thought. The price and he hadn't earned it yet. She shook her head, still smiling. "How does what work, sir?" She watched the smile slowly slip from Adama's face.

"The anomaly you created." Adama tried again. "Where did that fuel come from?"

Rene's grin turned evil. "The ground."

Adama sighed. "I thought we were making headway here. I thought I had earned your trust."

"You have." Rene answered. "I let you know what you most wanted to know. I didn't get it from the Cylons and it's not part of that raider. Now how do you intend to help me get the Zakar? What are you offering other than advice?"

Adama sat back, his face deadly serious. "Lieutenant, this is not a game."

Rene grinned like a wild feline, "Oh I am well aware of that, sir. It's my life on the line here. I have to trust you and your people to not betray me. If my Commander had any idea of the things we have already discussed, it's not just my life that will be forfeited. I have many others relying on me right now. So what are you offering? It had better be good, Commander."

Adama considered her words, fully grasping for perhaps the first time the delicate position of this young woman. She held many lives in her hands. Trusting someone else with those lives was a dangerous bet for her. He chose to put an end to the game. Honesty was the only way he was going to win her trust and cooperation.

"Support personnel and protection, Rene. I can get your people here safely," Adama offered.

"And the cost?"

"No cost, Rene. Whatever you need, you just need to ask. We support your efforts."

Rene leaned back and considered his words. "So if I tell you nothing about how my little anomaly works, you'll still offer me support and protection?"

"Yes, I will," Adama answered as sincerely as possible, but he could tell by Rene's posture, she was not convinced.

"Okay, first I need out of the barracks and the ability to patrol parts of the quadrant any time I want, alone." Rene figured that if he conceded on these points, she had his trust. If he didn't, she at least knew where she stood.

"And where will you sleep?"

"Eventually I'll need some quarters for me and my people, our own barracks if possible, but until then, any spare quarters will do."

"Rene, I will not sanction you and Starbuck cohabitating. It violates the regulations and the beliefs of this fleet."

Rene frowned. This was not going to end well, especially if the Commander thought she was doing all of this just for Starbuck. "I didn't suggest that option. I said I needed quarters, and the ability to launch at will whenever I needed to, alone. If I just wanted to sleep with Starbuck, well there are any numerous places that can happen."

Adama was a bit taken back at the acidity of Rene's words and the boldness to suggest that fraternization rules were broken easily and anywhere. But Adama needed her information. He knew there were other ways to get her to cooperate, but he would not sink to the level that he suspected Dante had sunk to yahrens ago. He knew Rene's character by now. If he threw her in the brig, she would simply shutdown, and any hope for any of her people, and possibly Adama's people, would be over.

"Alright. Agreed. Where did you learn about that anomaly and do you need a special device to make it work?"

"I need solenite and other ordnances at my disposal." Rene ignored his question.

"With more information on how they will be used, I will agree. I won't have our weapons used on humans," Adama insisted.

"You may have to fire on humans. Dante is not going to just let people fly away. He may fire on your people."

Adama considered that for a moment before replying, "We will deal with that when the time comes. I find it hard to potentially kill a human when we are so few. My ultimate goal is to save more people."

Rene nodded. "But you may have to, what then?"

Adama appraised the young Lieutenant before him, trying to fathom what had happened in her past that cause her to even ask such a question. Even before the destruction, the idea of firing on a human was abhorrent to Adama. It would have to be a truly severe reason or many other lives in danger before he could conceivably even contemplate terminating another human life.

"I'm not sure I can answer that question, Lt. Rene."

"It takes a device." Rene said, deciding his honesty deserved something in return.

She was startled by how quickly Adama asked, "Where did you find it?"

"I didn't."

Adama was confused. If she didn't find the technology, then that meant someone must have designed it and he knew she did not have the technical nor scientific knowledge for the astral physics involved in whatever it was and whatever it did.

"So quarters?" Rene asked.

"I will be assigning you quarters normally reserved for a squadron Captain, fair enough?"

"More than fair. I'd be happy with a closet of some kind. Now as for my people, most will just want a straight transfer. I'll need a promotion."

Adama now smiled. He was dealing with a negotiator. Given time, he might even have her assigned to be on his staff for the council of twelve. "And what have you done to earn a promotion, Lieutenant Rene?"

"I will bring you a battlecruiser to prove my worth."

Adama paused. This was not where he wanted to be going with this conversation. He had not meant for this to turn into a negotiation. He had meant to put her at ease and reassure her that they were here to help and support those wanting to leave a potentially hazardous situation, to provide her people a new opportunity and join others on a quest for a new world and a chance at a future. He realized that Rene was still assuming she would owe something for that chance. Her words from the night before still rang in his head, "how much servitude will that safety cost?"

"Rene…you owe us nothing. I think we owe you."

Rene nodded, a bit stunned at the sincerity of his tone. She took a deep breath, measuring her emotions and her words. "Yeah, you probably do. But I'm going to get it for you all the same. Just beware, Starbuck thinks it's for him. You may have to ask him for permission to use it."

"You also do not have to seal with Lieutenant Starbuck if you don't want to," Adama added softly.

"Yeah…well…maybe I want to. Pretty boys are a rare commodity on Dilmun." Rene shrugged and changed the topic. "I do need to check those scans. And I expect to hear from Dante soon. He's going to notice the course change eventually. Take what he offers if he offers anything."

"I will. I'm not done with my questions, Lieutenant."

"I am done with my answers," she said, and sat back with her arms crossed prepared to say no more.

Adama closed his eyes, nodded and suppressed a sigh. "I see." He opened his eyes, taking in once again the young warrior before him. She was wary and resolute. He wanted to press for more information. The citizens of the fleet deserved to know some answers. Rene had already hinted that there may be as many as eight Cylon basestars nearby, more than enough to mean the end of the fleet and the human race's last chance at salvation. Added to that was what Apollo had shared with him, that whatever the device was that Rene possessed, Starbuck was convinced they had traveled beyond the quadrant in the matter of a micron. Starbuck felt there was not a threat, and Adama had learned long ago to trust in Starbuck's assessments. The question was, could Adama ask the citizens of the fleet to trust in this young warrior when he wasn't sure if he could.

"Perhaps in the future you will be prepared to tell me more."

"Perhaps. When we leave this quadrant and my people are all safe, we'll talk. I will tell you everything you want to know then. But not now. I need this to be mine for now." In that micron Adama noticed Rene looked many yahrens older than her age.

"Alright, Lieutenant. I will walk with you to the bridge." He rose from his chair and again he noticed how Rene flinched away from him. He knew it would take yahrens before she would fully trust anyone in command, but had hoped that her time with Starbuck would convinced her that no one on the Galactica meant her any harm.

At that moment the comm buzzed. "Commander," Tigh's voice filled the room, "There are two shuttles and four vipers approaching the fleet."

"Were you expecting a shipment?" Adama asked Rene.

She shook her head no. "I was expecting to hear from Dante at some point. If we get lucky, these may be some supplies."

"And if we are unlucky?" Adama asked.

Rene just shrugged, got up and left the room before Adama. He tried to follow, but Rene nearly sprinted down the corridor for the bridge.


	56. Chapter 56

"Any Communications from them yet?" Rene asked Colonel Tigh as she entered the bridge, only to receive an icy glare that quickly reminded her that while the Commander was willing to let military decorum slide on occasion, the Colonel was not. "Sir," she added.

"Not yet, Lieutenant. We were waiting for them to be a bit closer in range. We recently had a sighting of a Cylon patrol."

"Where?" She hastily had to add again, "Sir."

"Grid 258, right behind the two shuttles just as they came around the third planet."

Rene muttered a curse under her breath. "Right on our course, right, sir?"

"Yes."

"How many, sir?"

"Three. A small patrol and it was only for a few moments. It appeared that the Vipers were about to engage when the Cylons retreated."

Rene nodded, "Might not be a patrol, might be ours, but we tend to travel in pairs when we are in Raiders so we don't get shot at, so I'm not sure, sir. Let me know right away if you would, sir, if you see them again. This is important," Rene tried not to sneer out the "sirs". This officer had not done anything to her yet other than demand she adhere to military protocol. Some part of her did realize that she wanted to remain military if she was still alive when this was all over, plus there were several of her friends who had the same idea. "If I screw up their chance at a better future, mine might turn out bleaker than I planned," she thought to herself, standing up a little straighter and adjusting her attitude.

"I was planning on increasing the patrols around the fleet."

The colonel seemed to be asking for her advice, so she gave it promptly. "I would stay out of that sector just in case. We could utilize some of the mines in that area, sir. Has your foundry ship been able to produce any yet, sir?"

"A few, but we are low on resources. I believe that was one of the items that Commander Dante had promised us." Col. Tigh nearly sneered those words and Rene jumped at little in surprise. Then she turned to the Colonel and smiled, realizing that she might actually have an ally against Dante.

"Yes sir, it was, wasn't it? Shall I work on finding some ores for the fleet, sir? I'm sure I can find a few asteroids dense in metals. I know just where to look….sir." Rene winked at the Colonel and was rewarded when he smiled back.

"I'm sure he won't miss a few asteroids. They can actually be more of a bother."

"Oh yes, sir. We'd actually be doing him a favor clearing them out, sir." Rene walked to the star chart and began drawing out a new course that would take them near an asteroid field, but not too close to cause damage. She made sure that it also skirted a bit closer to Dilmun. She also pointed out a planet along the way that was rich in wild grains as well as fruits and plenty of water to add to other ships of the fleet. She was tempted to show them the planets that had tylium stores, but knew she didn't want to wait around long enough for the time it took to set up a rig to pump the tylium. The sooner they got out of this quadrant the better. Besides, she would soon have access to the Galactica's archives. With a little research, she could find all the old tylium depots and jump back and forth with plenty of fuel. Why mine when you could just have the Cylons do that for you, and take the supplies all ready to go.

She just needed a little more time alone and a mechanic's log in, and she should be able to get into all the archives. She briefly wondered if she stayed close enough to Colonel Tigh and Commander Adama today, she might be able to get a command clearance code and plunder the top secret archives. That would certainly be nice, but she knew that might be asking just a little too much of the lords today. They'd already answered plenty of prayers last cycle by keeping Starbuck alive.

Colonel Tigh turned away from the star chart to change the course of the fleet and direct the scanners towards the sectors rich with the supplies they needed. Rene watched him, noting that he wasn't a bad looking man. She hadn't seen him outside of the bridge though, but she knew that was pretty typical of Colonel Gage too. Maybe it was a colonel thing, she decided. It did however make it harder to find out what made them tick. It had taken yahrens just to get Gage to open up about his wife and kids, about why he kept to his duties and resisted Dante's world building agenda by turning down most of the women he'd been offered. Thus far, Gage had not even attempted to reach his quota of children required for citizenship, but Dante never reminded Gage of his quota. It had been puzzling at first as Gage could have had any girl he wanted, even Alethia who had been much in demand, having been a dancer and on the cheer team for Caprica University.

It had been a mystery until Rene had her duties changed to the midnight shift and spent the time to get to know Gage. He turned out to be a man after all, with the same desires and longings as all men. You just needed to move slower and be a bit more respectfully of the fact that his heart still belonged to his wife. He may want a woman on occasion, but he had to get through his guilt first. Rene had managed a few times to get him to put that aside, to help him to understand that she didn't want to replace his wife, she just wanted to help him to pass the time. He'd always been on their side, the Street rat side, but he'd also been Colonial and, as such, was a stickler for the rules. Her efforts had been rewarded as he overlooked more and more regulations, and shifted more favors and more resources to her friends. Max was right, given enough time, Rene could have found herself with Gage and it would have been good. It certainly would have ended any time she would have had to spend with any Colonials, perhaps including Dante himself. And her quota would have been ignored, maybe even declared achieved. If none of this worked and she had to go back, it would be Gage that would keep her alive. She'd be his and that wouldn't be a bad thing.

So how long would it take to get to know Colonel Tigh she wondered? She didn't have yahrens, she had cycles. Plus there was Starbuck. He had certainly opened a lot of portals and kept her on the privileged side of the status quo, but she was learning he wasn't as high up the preferred status as she had previously thought. He was a bit of a wild card. Sometimes he helped her hand, but she'd learned enough in the last few cycles that he could also leave her to face her own status and its consequences. She had hoped when he showed up at the brig that he could get her out of that predicament, that she was only there because he wanted her to learn a lesson. She found out later that he couldn't have gotten her out of there no matter how much wanted to. He was as powerless as she was at time. So it couldn't hurt to get to know a few more Galactica Officers, especially in the chain of command. It didn't mean she'd have to give up Starbuck. Besides, it seems in the not so distant past he was a womanizer. She may not be able to keep him for long anyway, plus he wouldn't turn down any extra privileges that could come his way from her getting close to those in charge. Like herself, he was an opportunist and she suspected he wouldn't mind if he had to share as long as he got to reap the benefits.

She watched Colonel Tigh go about directing his staff with a smile on his face, an occasional pat on the back, and recognized that like Gage, he was a genuinely nice guy. Maybe he'd be the one she could turn to when she needed a broken heart mended. A little research and she could find what he did in his few off hours, and with her knowledge of the coming quadrants and the jump device, she could find a way to have to spend lots of time on the bridge during his duty hours.

Colonel Tigh turned his attention to communications and then turned back to Rene smiling. "The shuttles are within range. They should be landing in half a centaur."

Rene smiled back at him, noting that having a backup plan on the Galactica wasn't such a bad idea. "Yes sir. I'll head to the landing bay and meet them. I'll make sure to save something special just for you." She grinned at his puzzled look. "Sir, what did you do with those Cylon tankers I brought you? Are they still sitting in the bay, because that could raise some questions?"

"I didn't like them dirtying up our decks. I sent them off to the foundry for scrap. I hope that was okay, Lieutenant. I didn't realize they were yours," the colonel teased her.

She thought to herself, "Maybe this won't take that long. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. A few misdirected crates of food stuffs could certainly smooth the way."

"Oh no, sir. They were my personal gift to you to do with as you pleased." She winked at him and was pleased to see him chuckle as she joked back. This might not take too long at all.

She was halfway to the landing bay before she realized she didn't know who was piloting the shuttles. She patted her pockets noting that Starbuck's medtech girlfriend had taken away her new knife. She wondered where she could find one, maybe two in the few centons she had. Maybe she'd find the male barracks as empty as the female and be able to lift a knife or two? Too risky she decided. She'd just have to take her chances for now and if her luck held, she'd have a friend or two showing up with these supplies. Gage had so far been in charge of supplies and if that was so, it would be Crius again or Rama. Either one knew how to throw a fake punch and she knew how to fake an injury.

When she reached the bay, she found Capt. Apollo and Lt. Boomer there as well. She nodded to Boomer. She hadn't spent much time with Boomer since Max's visit, but she noted that his return greeting was warmer than it had been in the past.

"Are you feeling better, Rene?" Apollo asked. She thought he sounded sincere.

"Yes sir, I am." He flashed a harsh look to her addition of the sir. She realized it was probably time to start mending that relationship rather than constantly antagonizing him. She could perhaps use Apollo to her advantage in the future, and besides that, he was Starbuck's best friend. Soon enough if things went right, he'd be like family. She figured it was time she treated him a little better, so she sucked up her own feelings, set them aside and said, "Thanks for watching my back yesterday. I'm sorry I have to leave you in the dark for now. I don't want to."

Apollo turned to look at her again, his face unreadable. "Then don't."

Rene nodded and sighed. He didn't understand, and maybe never would. She cast a sideways glance at him, and wondered briefly which side he would have been on had he been on the Zakar at the end of the worlds. She doubted he'd ever be one to punish for the pleasure of it, but his adherence to curfews and gender specific barracks let her know he would like some aspects of Dante's world. He'd be for the hard work and the adherence to military decorum. He'd be for some of the punishments. Once they hit Dilmun, even Dante had let go the curfews and barracks. The rule had simply been Don't Be Late for Duty OR ELSE! The first few had paid dearly for their mistake. They all knew, you showed up a centaur early just to be sure. Rene had been late once, and had confirmation it was not her fault. It had been a yahren and had cost her two sectons pay before Dante would give permission for the med techs to remove those scars. She sometimes wished she could say how many lashes it had been, if Dante had decided he liked her and shown some mercy, but she hadn't stayed conscious till the end. Jake teased her about the number, adding more when he wanted to make her think she was tough, adding less when he wanted to challenge her. She wondered only for a moment if Apollo would have followed that policy, probably not the lashes, but extra duty most definitely until you wished they'd just lash you to be done with it.

Either way, he wouldn't be on her side, so she made no reply.


	57. Chapter 57

"So who's flying today?" Boomer asked to fill the silence.

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting this. It could go bad," Rene answered unable to say more as the roar of the engines filled the bay.

Boomer leaned closer and said down to her only loud enough to be heard, "How bad?"

"Starbuck appoint you protector today?" Rene joked.

"Yes, yes he did." Boomer said seriously.

"Okay, so stay close hero pro temp. Try to look all gallant like the way Starbuck does."

Boomer tried to smile like Starbuck as he pretended to flip back his non-existent long hair.

Rene tried to stifle a laugh as the second shuttle came in for a landing. The hatch lowered on the first shuttle and she was pleased to see Crius emerge, and then cursed when she saw his copilot, the cute little brunette Maia, Dante's current favorite pet.

"Is there a problem?" Boomer asked.

Rene looked to the second shuttle and cursed again. "Yeah, there's a problem. Those two guys, Mars and Brody, are bad news."

"How bad?" Boomer asked.

"B and B, we would say on Dilmun. Broken bones and bloodshed bad." Rene hastily turned to Apollo. "I'm begging you. Do not mention the fuel, do not mention the device and do not mention I was in the brig. Please."

Apollo was taken aback by her pleading. He pressed the advantage, "Agreed, but only if you answer some more questions when they leave."

Rene closed her eyes and cursed under her breathe. "Okay. Just please, stay quiet. Act like you agree with everything they say. My life may depend on it." Rene suddenly snapped to attention and saluted Apollo.

Apollo nearly flinched at her sudden change before crisply saluting back. She turned to lead them over to Mars and Brody. She made introductions, accentuating rank and then stepping back to allow Captain Apollo and Captain Mars to speak.

"Good to meet you, Captain." Mars began. "I thought I'd never see another battlestar. She's one of the newer models too, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. We thought we'd never see any other humans from the colonies. It is good to meet you."

"She's fully functional? Even after such a long voyage? I didn't see many battle scars."

"Fully functional," Apollo answered, suddenly feeling like he was a used hovermobile salesman. "We've been lucky, stayed a few steps ahead of the Cylons, much like yourselves."

"Her weapons fully operational as well? Where did you find the ordnances?"

Apollo shared a look with Boomer, to see if he was feeling just as uncomfortable as he was. This man wasn't interested in meeting Apollo or discussing their good luck and survival. He was checking out the Galactica like a man looking to add her to his own collection of ships.

"As I said, we've been lucky. I'm sure our Commander would be more than happy to answer any questions you have and we could offer you a tour."

Mars stepped back, glancing at Rene before returning his attention to Apollo. "We don't have time for that right now, but perhaps next trip. We are a bit pressed for time as you are nearly at the limits of our fuel consumption. But we will be back in a day or so with more supplies. We have some mines to offer you and mostly food stuffs this trip." He turned to Rene, "Lieutenant, I suggest you go see to Lieutenant Crius. Oh, our Commander asked me to deliver a message. He suggests you explain to our guests why they need to remain on course, understood?"

Rene snapped off a nearly perfect salute with a "Sir, yes sir," before turning and heading towards the other shuttle. Boomer turned to follow as well, only hesitating for a moment to make sure that Apollo felt he had the situation under control. He nodded briefly to Boomer to go ahead.

Mars continued to quiz Apollo on the capabilities of the Galactica, her crew and fighters. He moved on to questions about the fleet, but Apollo kept his answers vague and non-committal. He suspected that Starbuck may have been a bit wrong on his estimates of Commander Dante. He wasn't going to sacrifice the fleet to the Cylons, only the people. This Captain Mars intended to make full use of the Galactica and her weaponry. Instead Apollo tried to ask his own questions about the supplies they had delivered and when they could expect more. Captain Mars was just as vague as Apollo and it was only a few centons before Mars broke off their conversation, making an excuse about seeing to the unloading of the cargo and firing up the engines. He was as disinterested in Apollo as he was about discussing delivery of supplies.

Apollo felt he had been dismissed and noted that Lieutenant Brody had not even spoken once. Apollo kept an eye on them as he headed towards the other shuttle, making sure that Captain Mars entered his shuttle and was not left to freely roam the landing bay.

Apollo caught up to Rene as she offloaded a crate, handing it to one of the mechanics and instructing him to check out all the parts before putting them into use.

"So what do we have, Lieutenant?" Apollo asked, trying not to take out his frustration on Rene.

She pointed to cages on the deck, filled with feathers and fur. "Small farm animals and some Viper parts. Not much, but something."

"Captain." Crius greeted Apollo. "Sorry about last time we met. Partly my idea, not hers."

"Not sure you can trust us?" Boomer asked.

"No," Crius answered him. "Wanting to keep you safe. I'm going to need your help with a few crates. Rene, they're from Colonel Gage."

Rene raised her eyebrows, looked to the brunette, then back to Crius.

"It's okay." Crius answered and beckoned for them to follow him into the shuttle. He pointed to ten small crates off to the side. "Gage said to keep it safe and to wait for him when the time comes. You know what that means, I presume?"

"Yeah, I think so," Rene said walking to the crates, bending to pick one up but unable to lift it. "What the hades is in these?" She tried to lift it again to no avail. She knelt to open the lid to the crate to find out what was in it. As she lifted the lid she cursed loudly. "What the frack?" She backed away from the crate like it was full of poisonous asps, letting the lid fall back down into place. She nearly tripped in her hasty retreat. "Frack me!"

She turned to Crius, the words coming too fast for her internal filter. "I'm going to hang for this. Son of Sagan, I'm dead! I am so dead. We can't do this. What the frack was I thinking? We can't pull this off. We were drunk for Lord's sake. It's a stupid plan and I am going to hang for this!"

It was the brunette that broke Rene's flow of words. "What? No!" Tears sprang to her eyes as she also turned to Crius. "You told me I would only have to play along for a little while. You said we'd be leaving soon. I can't do this. I can't take him anymore!" She began to softly cry.

Rene looked to Apollo and Boomer, and the Captain noted the fear in her eyes before she looked away.

"Maia, just give me a centon, okay. It just took me by surprise. Just give me a centon." Rene turned away from all of them, breathing hard in panic and taking a moment to gain control.

Maia spoke softly to Rene's back, "Please Rene. They said we were leaving soon. They said you knew what you were doing."

Rene closed her eyes hard, breathing deeply. "Just give me a centon, okay!"

They were all quiet for a moment. Crius began to speak Rene's name, but she cut him off, turning around, "Okay. Okay. We can do this. I'm the only one who goes down for this, understood? No one else knows about this, right?"

Crius nodded.

Rene continued, "Okay. We tell no one, understood. And if it comes up, my name is the only one, and you spread it around a lot. All my idea. I am the only one who pays for this."

Crius nodded again. "Ask her Maia. She knows what to do." He placed a comforting arm around the brunette.

The young woman wiped at her eyes before asking softly, "How did you deal with it, when you were his favorite?"

Rene visibly winced and caught her breath. She looked to Apollo and Boomer, pleading with her eyes for their understanding and silence before turning back to Maia. "He wants you broken. So you break. We'll help pick up the pieces, but you break. He wants it to hurt, so you tell him it hurts. Don't fight it. He likes it when you fight. He wants you to fight. So don't. " Rene looked down collecting herself again before going on. "He's going to hit harder the next time, and maybe the time after, but then he'll lose interest and stop." Rene dug into her jacket pocket, extending a small baggy of pills to Maia. "Pain killers. Take them. Ask Jake to get you more and some of the moonshine we have. It helps. You have to let him break you. We'll pick up the pieces, I promise."

"Like they picked up yours?" Maia asked, her eyes hopeful for a moment.

Rene sighed, "Yeah, like they picked up mine. It won't be much longer. I promise."

"Is it good here, is it really? They don't make you…?" She didn't finish her words.

"No, they don't make me do anything I don't want to." Rene filled in. "It is not like that at all. It's good here, really good."

"Max said they put you in the brig," Maia stated fearfully.

"What?" Rene asked incredulously. "Since when do you ever believe anything Max says? He's so full of it. They would never do that here unless I did something really wrong, which I haven't. I'm in good here. Dating a warrior and everything."

"He's nice?" Maia asked, then looked hesitantly to Apollo and Boomer.

"Yeah, he's nice. Hasn't laid a single hand on me."

"Max says you might seal with him. Is that true?"

Rene just nodded.

"Do you love him?" Maia asked.

Rene just nodded again, looking down at the ring still on her finger, then holding it up for Maia to see. "It's different here Maia, I promise."

Maia looked to the Galactican warriors, then back to Rene. Rene just nodded and turned to Apollo.

"Go get a hovercart for these crates, take Boomer with you." She ordered him, and hoped he understood before she confidently turned back to Maia. "It's different. I promise."

Apollo took his cue and decided if he wanted to gain some ground, he should do as Rene asked, taking Boomer with him.


	58. Chapter 58

"Go get a hovercart for these crates, take Boomer with you." She ordered him, and hoped he understood before she confidently turned back to Maia. "It's different. I promise."

Apollo took his cue and decided if he wanted to gain some ground, he should do as Rene asked, taking Boomer with him.

"So it's worse than Starbuck thought," Boomer said once they were a few metrons away from the shuttle.

Apollo just nodded looking for the cart. "I don't know. But we certainly have more questions to ask."

When they returned, it appeared that the Zakar pilots had finished discussing whatever they needed to work out. Working together in near silence, they loaded the heavy crates on the hovercart.

Rene turned to Apollo once they were loaded. "These need to go to the Commander's office. I'll explain once I'm done here. Crius and I have a show to put on." She turned to Boomer. "I need you to not be the hero here, okay? It's going to look bad, but I've taken worse, okay?"

"I don't like the sound of that." Boomer said.

Rene pulled a knife out of her pocket, running it down the palm of her left hand, wincing as she drew blood. "Misdirection. You're part of the act. You need to look like you approve, like you may do worse to me when Crius leaves, okay?"

"Rene?" Apollo asked, but was cut off as Rene shouted, "Do this or it does get worse!"

Crius came up and grabbed the back of Rene's collar. "On three." He walked her to the hatch before counting. "One, two, three." He tossed her through the hatch, with a bit of her help. She rolled down the ramp, being sure to land face down, bringing her left hand up to her face, pulling it away showing the blood that appeared to be flowing from her nose.

Crius stomped down the ramp, hoping to the Lords that the Galactican warriors knew how to act and would eagerly join the performance. Crius reached down and grabbed the back of Rene's collar, pulling her to her feet before pulling his other fist back and punching her in the face, once, twice, three times. He allowed Rene a moment to reach up to block a blow, spreading more blood from her hand to her face. He let go of her on the fourth punch, allowing her to drop to the deck semiconscious. He turned to Captain Apollo.

Crius inwardly thanked the Lords of Kobol when Captain Apollo loudly announced. "We will see she is dealt with!" The Captain strode towards Rene, reaching for her collar as well and hauling her up to her feet. He kept a firm grasp on her collar as he pushed her towards the hovercart, indicating that she should be the one to push it into the lift. Rene played her part, stumbling on her feet while reaching for her face with her hands, pretending to stem a flow of blood from her nose and her lip. She made sure to grab the hovercart handle with her right hand, keeping her bleeding left to her face. She didn't drop the pretense until the shuttles had taken off and she, Apollo and Boomer were in the lift.

Apollo reached out for the lift stop button. "Answers. Now."

Boomer opened a first aid kit panel in the lift and handed Rene a bandage that she clutched in her left hand.

"What's in the crates?" Apollo demanded.

Rene chuckled. "Do not tell Starbuck, you have to promise."

"Why?"

Rene reached with her right and pushed back the lid of one of the crates. The golden glow was dizzying as Apollo and Boomer stared at a crate full of freshly minted cubits.

"By all that's holy!" Boomer muttered.

"I just stole Dilmun's payroll for the next four sectons," Rene said indicating all ten crates.

"Oh, you are so right," Boomer said. "Do not tell Starbuck. He won't be able to resist the temptation."

Rene looked up to Apollo, suddenly looking very young and more than a little vulnerable. "Can I trust the Commander with it? It's not yours. I may need it for our people, to get what we need, to get us established. Can he keep it safe for me?"

Apollo nodded. "Yes. You have my word as a warrior."

Rene nodded. "And can you keep to yourself some of what was said on that shuttle. If Starbuck knew, well he…" Rene didn't know how to put into words how angry Starbuck might become.

"Would want to solve the situation," Apollo finished for her. "You'll have to tell him at some point. That is not something to keep from him."

Rene nodded. "But now is not that time, please."

Boomer shared a look with Apollo. "She's right. Later would be better, when we can make sure he's unarmed and restrained."

"And sedated," Apollo agreed. "Only if you promise to tell him and to answer our questions when we ask at the time? Okay, Rene?"

"I promise."

Apollo nodded and pushed the buttons to send the lift on its way. They reached the command level and Apollo went to the bridge to get his father while Boomer and Rene took the hovercart to his office.

Apollo found him on the bridge, going over scans of the quadrant. Apollo decided it was time to admit that perhaps where Rene and Commander Dante were concerned, he was inexperienced and needed some advice.

"Father, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Apollo, I meant to make it to the landing bay. Are the warriors from the Zakar still aboard?"

"No. They were in a hurry and I saw no reason to delay them. In fact, I felt it best they leave as soon as possible."

Adama took note of the aspect of distaste in Apollo's expression. "What happened, son?"

Apollo shook his head, grasping for words polite enough for the public forum of the bridge. "They make the Borays seem civilized. How could they have come to this?"

"You need to remember back to your secondary school lessons in government. Absolute power corrupts…"

"Absolutely," Apollo finished the phrase for his father. "We need access to your office, father. Rene has a shipment she needs to store somewhere very secure."

"Oh?" Adama asked truly intrigued that he had gained that much trust from Rene.

"And Starbuck apparently needs to be kept in the dark about it."

"A surprise of some sort?" Adama asked, wondering if it was time he stepped in to slow down the relationship between the Galactica and Zakar warriors.

"Oh, he'll be surprised alright. It's not for him. That will be the surprise," Apollo chuckled.

"I don't understand, son."

"Follow me and I'll try to explain, but afterwards, I need to speak to you."

"Certainly, son." Adama followed Apollo to find Rene, Boomer and the hovercart of crates outside the door to his office. It took a few centons to transfer the ten crates to the back of his office. Once done, Rene opened up a crate, showing the Commander their contents.

"Dilmun payroll," she said seriously looking to the Commander. She measured her words carefully. "Will you please store this for me, sir?"

Adama smiled. It was a step towards trust. "Certainly. I will tell no one of its existence. Are you alright, Lieutenant?" She looked to him perplexed until he indicated the blood covering her face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Superficial." She held up her hand.

"I didn't mean just that," he said, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder, forgetting for a moment Rene's skittish ways.

Rene held as still as possible, allowing Adama to make contact. She merely nodded in reply measuring her breaths.

"Rene, we need to talk about what was said in that shuttle," Apollo added.

Rene stiffened. "I'm not going to talk about my Commander in the Commander's office. I'm not stupid."

Boomer stepped in, recognizing the absurdity of the situation. "No one thinks you're stupid. We just want to understand how things work on Dilmun, so we know what we're up against in getting your people here as safely as possible."

She swallowed hard as she nodded. "Not here. Not to him." She pointed to Adama. "I don't know how things are here. I don't know what to believe."

Apollo started to speak, to reassure Rene that things were definitely not like they were under Dante's command, but Boomer held out a hand to stop him, a gesture reinforced by Adama taking a step away from Rene allowing her the space she might need.

"That makes sense. You haven't been here long, and I can agree not everyone has been exactly kind, with the exception of Starbuck." Boomer said, acknowledging the various incidents from triad to plant vapors. "So would you tell me?"

Rene stared hard at Boomer, attempting to judge his character from her few moments spent with him. She answered hesitantly, "Maybe. Not here."

"How about over a drink in the officer's club, just you and me?"

Rene was slow to answer, so Boomer added, "You only tell me what you want to, and if you want, Starbuck is there too."

Rene nodded in agreement. She looked down to her hand that was still bleeding, although less than before, thanks to the bandage. "Speaking of Starbuck, I should check on him and take care of this."

"Alright. But later?" Boomer asked not letting go of her agreement.

She nodded slowly. "Okay. Later." She turned to the Commander. "You know where to find me if there are any Cylon sightings or…anything."

"If anything arises, we will find you immediately. I also believe I promised you some quarters. Come by the bridge later and Apollo can direct you to them."

Apollo raised his eyebrows at that, but the nod from his father made him hold his tongue. He knew it wouldn't be long before Starbuck would be joining Rene in those quarters. Apollo felt that Starbuck may actually keep this relationship going longer than he might normally if he had quarters of his own to do as he pleased. Apollo did not like this development, but he would not openly contradict his father in front of Rene and Boomer.

"Thank you, sir." She surprised Apollo by straightening to salute the Commander and himself.

Adama acknowledged the salute by returning one as well, and then moving aside to allow Rene to leave the office.


	59. Chapter 59

"Well that went better," Boomer said.

"Thanks to you," Adama said.

"Just made sense. She had a point. If what I think she has experienced is even half of what she's lived, I'm not sure I'd want to share that with you either."

"That bad?" Adama asked.

Both warriors nodded. Adama gestured to the chairs as he went to sit behind his desk.

"It sounds like he's taken many liberties under the privileges of command," Apollo confirmed as he took his seat.

"Liberties?" Adama asked.

Boomer and Apollo shared a knowing look before the lieutenant clarified, "Let's just say that some of the female warriors are expected to serve in several ways, on duty as well as off."

Adama blanched at the implications. "Is that the kind of service I think you are referring to?" Adama shook his head as both Apollo and Boomer nodded to confirm. "And how did you learn this bit of information?"

Apollo looked to Boomer to answer. "One of the pilots, a young pretty female, asked Rene how she dealt with her Commander when she was his 'favorite'…" Boomer paused for a moment before going forward, "Plus she said something to Sheba about how Dante handpicked some of his survivors from the colonies, based on their looks. Sheba swears Rene used the words 'entertainment' in reference to herself and several other female warriors.

"Lords of Kobol," Adama cursed. "Is Starbuck aware of this information?"

Boomer and Apollo again exchanged a glance before the lieutenant answered. "As far as the comment that Rene made to Sheba, well yes. As for the rest, I'm not sure, sir. Neither of us has had a chance to talk much with him about Rene."

Apollo nodded, adding, "Starbuck seems to be serious about her. He's spending all his time with her, on and off duty. And that betrothal ring wasn't just a ploy. So, I'm suspecting he is unaware of this type of abuse or we would be missing a ton of explosives and he would have requested to launch for Dilmun."

Adama nodded knowing that while Starbuck did have his vices, harming women was not among them. However, harming those who harmed women was right up his alley. Adama sighed and looked down at his desk for a moment. "Alright, I have learned enough. I believe I have enough proof that Dante is not looking out for the safety and welfare of his warriors or ours. I have left enough Colonial citizens behind. We will be changing our course for Dilmun. Along the way we will be stopping at various planets and resupplying the fleet."

"And what about the Cylon threat in this quadrant?" Apollo asked.

"It has yet to be seen, but double all patrols. We will have the fleet close ranks and experienced pilots will be on the patrols. Limit the number of cadets on the pickets. We will have the foundry ship shift all production to creating mines."

"And keeping a low profile?" Apollo asked.

"It is a risk we will have to take. I suspect that Dante will have to join us in the fight if the Cylons choose to attack. I seriously doubt they will only attack our fleet and leave Dante and his fleet alone."

"It doesn't sound like past Cylon strategy. Maybe when Baltar was still with them, and maybe this is the proof we are looking for that he has rejoined the Cylons when we marooned him."

"I highly doubt that possibility, but I cannot rule out that perhaps human influence may be at play when it comes to the Cylons. You have said that Rene has hinted that Dante may be dealing with the Cylons. Do we have any proof of that?"

"That was Starbuck's guess, I think. Has he come to you with any evidence?" Adama shook his head no. "So what did Rene have to say earlier?"

"Not much. Only that whatever that anomaly was, she can create it at will and did not gain the knowledge from the Cylons. She did accept our help in claiming the Zakar."

"Are you seriously considering taking the battlecruiser?" Boomer interjected.

"Yes I am. While she didn't come out and admit to me that Dante has other ships, she didn't deny that fact either. So I am assuming the information she gave Starbuck is correct. So far she may have omitted information, but what she does give is accurate. But I want to check out for myself just what kind of fleet Dante has and how functional it may be before I make any decisions. I also intend to find out where and when he left others behind. I think we need to pay him a visit and find out what is fact and what is fiction," Adama said leaning forward, his face purposeful.

"And the Zakar warriors and those on Dilmun?" Boomer asked beginning to like this plan.

"Don't you ever get tired of Starbuck always getting to play the hero? I think it's my turn this time," Adama said smiling. "I think a rescue is long overdue for those we left behind. Three yahrens ago, our purpose was to save the fleet and save our worlds. That has not changed. While I would like to find Earth someday soon, I do not think we were meant to abandon others just to achieve that quest."

"Yes sir, I think we can all agree," Boomer answered for Apollo and himself.

"How could they have come to this?" Apollo asked, disgust and despair in his voice.

Adama did not have a simple answer for Apollo. The destruction of their society had perhaps started yahrens ago with the beginning of the war with Cylons. He had heard of many atrocities over the yahrens, each one just as shocking as the next, and it was hard to measure one against another. All Adama had learned over the yahrens was that desperation drove many a man to desperate measures. But this was something entirely different. Dante had become a man who seemed to have free reign to all of his perversions for no other reason than he could. He had preyed on other's desperation.

"Son, I not sure I want you to understand the answer to that question. What I do know is that while dealing with the Council of Twelve is a pain in my astrum, setting up a governmental structure right away was one our best decisions. Despite the random incidences, such as the Celestra, we have maintained some semblance of civility. Even our blackmarket and crime is manageable. The checks and balances have kept our society running as smoothly as it can despite every attempt to destroy us. It strengthens my faith that the lords are looking out for us."

"Plus there is you, father," Apollo added.

"No, there are our warriors and our leaders. I cannot take all the credit. Someone else could have easily seen I was replaced so they could further their own goals. We all chose to band together and do what is right. Now we need to give those on Dilmun that chance."

They all nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go make those course corrections now. Boomer, if you learn anything that Rene is willing to share, please inform me, but for now, I think I understand why she may never be forward with me. And, please give me advance warning before you tell Starbuck, so I can lock up all the explosives and yank his Viper from the flight line. I'd like to do this with as little bloodshed as possible."

"Not sure if that is going to be possible father. Dr. Salik had indicated that Starbuck, despite all his smoking, is healing rather quickly. And you know Starbuck, unless we sedate and restrain him, he won't remain in the life center for long. Before we had Cassie as an incentive, but now she might actually drive him out sooner," Apollo added, half joking, half not.

"Yes, about that…" Adama sighed again. "I'm breaking protocol. I'm going to let Starbuck have a little command privilege for once. I think he may have earned it, but I would still like to keep this as quiet as possible. It is in the best interest of the citizens of the fleet, and hopefully I won't be judged too harshly for it."

"This sounds bad," Boomer interjected.

"I have no idea. Lords help me, but where Starbuck is concerned I never know which way to turn. But, I have issued Rene her own quarters. I will turn a blind eye to Starbuck missing curfew and being absent from the barracks…For now. If it becomes a problem, I will change my mind."

Apollo shook his head. "Good luck. I won't be responsible. I don't agree with him cohabitating with someone he met less than a secton ago."

"Noted. But this someone does have information we need, and the only one she seems willing to share that with is Starbuck, so I'm going to let them…share. May the Lords have mercy on us all."

Apollo wanted to join in with Boomer and his father in the joke, but he didn't see the humor. Instead he excused himself for him and Boomer to go talk some of this out with Starbuck. Perhaps he could make Starbuck see reason in this situation, though he highly doubted it.


	60. Chapter 60

Starbuck had spent one of the most boring days of his life. He had nothing better to do but lie there and stare at the ceiling. He literally ground his teeth in frustration at being confined to rejuvenation therapy. Before she left to get some sleep, Cassie had placed a breathing mask of some sort of nebulizing healing concoction over his face that made him want to cough. But coughing hurt. Usually, at this point he'd be looking for a sympathetic med tech, but those were in limited supply just now, and apparently resting.

The only other personnel on shift was Dr. Salik. Anytime Starbuck tried to start a conversation, the Doctor pointed out that Starbuck would heal much slower the more he moved or talked. It seemed highly doubtful, in the non-medical personnel person's opinion, if he'd been permitted to have one. Everyone else seemed too busy to bring him anything to medicate him, distract him or entertain him. He was left alone to his discomfort and thoughts, which consisted of wondering how Rene was faring with the Commander and how they were going to steal a battle cruiser. When over two centaurs had passed and he'd finally stopped coughing and sputtering, Starbuck thought for sure Rene should be done with the Commander and anything she had to do on the bridge, and expected to see her come visit him, but the centons passed by with no sign of her. No sign of anyone. He hoped that Apollo and Boomer were keeping an eye on her, but he had no idea. The breathing mask was becoming increasingly irritating after three centaurs, and would likely need to be surgically detached from his face if it stayed on any longer. However, his valiant and ever so helpful attempt to tell Dr. Salik this resulted in a second course of treatment. It was ridiculous since Starbuck felt fine, and even though he knew that was mostly due to his level of pain medications and lack of activity, he still felt stupid just lying there.

After four centaurs and an attempt at a nap which was not successful, he had decided that when the chrono hit five centaurs he was out of there. He had pretty much figured out something had to be going on for no one to come by to see him. Everyone knew what a lousy patient he was. After all, without constant cajoling, routinely he would never remain in bed, let alone in the Life Center. So he reasoned everyone was either supremely busy with something important, perhaps life and death sort of business, or else he was in better health than at first reported and no one was concerned. Either way, he was going to find out.

It was mere centons from his deadline when Rene came through the door. She looked like hades. There was blood streaming from her nose, all down the front of her uniform, her lip was split, and she also had what looked like the beginnings of a black eye.

"What the frack? Can't I leave you alone for a few centaurs?" Starbuck sat up, brushing aside the breathing mask.

"Yeah, I do have a way, don't I?" She smiled at him. "I'm lost without my hero."

The smile disconcerted him. "What the frack happened, and why do you look so damn pleased about it? Oh frack, you didn't get in a fist fight with the Commander did you?"

"Which one?" At the look of alarm from Starbuck she hastily added, "Don't worry, all superficial. Looks can be deceiving, Starbuck." She held up her hand to display the cut that was bleeding. "I tripped and fell, cut my hand on a crate. Made the mistake of touching my face first. Where's the tech?"

"Sleeping. Salik's on duty." Starbuck gestured towards the back of the Life Center, where she found him going over lab results.

"Sir?" she said and then merely held up her hand.

"Didn't I just see you this morning?" Salik growled.

"Yup, and you said I should come see you right away if I had any problems, like bleeding or…"

"Lieutenant, Starbuck! Get that Life Mask back on!" Salik shouted in the warrior's direction. Without skipping a beat he returned his attention to Rene. "Don't get smart with me, Lieutenant, you know what I meant. Come on." He waved her over to a table where he had her sit down and place her hand below a regenerator. "Don't move. Is the face bleeding as well?"

"No, if I could get something to wipe it off with, I can prove it." Salik tossed her a wet cloth. One-handed Rene proceeded to clean off the blood from her face, and attempted to clear the blood from her uniform. She waved over at Starbuck, smiling to show him that her face was fine, despite the lip that was bruised and the rosy sign of impact near her eye.

"So you split your lip and blacked your eye from tripping?" Starbuck called over. "That's some trip. Glad you didn't invite me along."

"Shipment came in. I was a bit excited and guess I tripped." Rene shrugged.

"So which 'friend' was flying that shuttle?"

"Crius. He says he likes you. Something about you being pretty," Rene teased.

"Yeah, well he's not going to like what I have to say to him next time I see him. He may go for a little trip." Starbuck stripped off the breather mask again and debated getting out of bed, but the glare from Salik kept him where he was. He settled for yelling across the Life Center instead. "So more supplies? Is Dante starting to give what he promised?"

"Unless you count seed and small farm animals as meeting his promises, then no. He only gave what we have in overabundance."

"So why even give that?" Starbuck asked, cursing at his condition that was keeping him out of the current developments.

Dr. Salik interrupted, "Give me a moment to heal this cut, and then Lt. Rene can keep you entertained, Lieutenant Starbuck. Remind me to hire extra staff for the next time you are injured. Either that or to surgi-seal the Life Mask to your face."

Rene chuckled and then held still at the Doctor's glare for the few centons it took to heal her hand. Soon enough she was flexing the freshly granulated skin as she headed over to Starbuck's biobed. She climbed up, leaning herself against the foot of his bed and he scooted over a little to make room. Maybe it was the centaurs of boredom, but for some stupid reason he was really glad to see her. It felt like it had been cycles since he'd last seen her. He desperately wanted to pull her close to him. He knew Cassie wasn't around and their only audience was Dr. Salik, but when he moved to reach for Rene, his ribs let him know they were too new to be moving too much.

"Frack it all," he muttered.

She smiled at him as she pulled a deck of cards from her pocket.

"Bored and grumpy, I take it?" She said taking the cards from their package and shuffling.

"Always hate being in here. It's boring and all they expect you to do is just lie here."

"I never did get the full report. How messed up are you?" Rene asked.

"I thought you already asked earlier?" Starbuck didn't like the look of confusion on Rene's features. "You were a bit scrambled when you woke up. Does that happen often?"

Rene shrugged, "Depends." She answered noncommittally, blushing in embarrassment.

"On what, the weather? Cloudy with a chance of Cylon showers can bring it on?" Rene laughed at his joke.

"Something like that…so tell me again, how bad?"

"They claim I punctured a lung with some broken ribs. They also claim they are all healed, but they still hurt like hades and my lungs need some time to heal and stay inflated. They said I could be flying in a couple of sectons if I take it easy. I'm fine, just dying of boredom. And worry. Who hit you? Please tell me it wasn't the commander."

"Adama? Would he ever do that?" She searched his eyes for the truth.

"I was just joking, Rene." Starbuck said as seriously as he could, pushing the Life Mask aside again.

She looked down at the cards, shuffling again and dealing a hand. "Not a joke where I come from."

"I know. So was it Dante then?" Starbuck braced himself for the answer he dreaded, that he'd missed a visit from Sagan's son and Dante had hurt Rene again.

"No. Crius," Rene looked up from her hand, "And no, you do not get to hit him back. I can take it. It's all for show anyway."

"Yeah, it shows alright. Pardon me if I take it personally when he hits my future wife, whether it's pretend or not. And those marks don't look fake."

Rene shrugged and dealt him the cards for the ones Starbuck had discarded, then a couple for herself. She turned over her hand as Starbuck revealed his. She shrugged again as he won that hand of pyramid. She gathered the cards, shuffled and dealt again as she considered her next words.

"These are love taps compared to what I could get. So…"

Rene discarded two cards and dealt the cards for Starbuck's discards. But she remained silent and feigned intense interest in her cards as she thought. Starbuck had a ton of questions he wanted to ask, foremost in his mind was how it went with his Commander, but one look at Rene, and he realized that her armor was on, the mask in place. Despite climbing up and making herself comfortable on his bed, she was making a point of keeping far away from him. Her blue eyes that normally held a warm twinkle for him, looked cold and guarded. She was angry, but he had no idea why.

"So," Starbuck echoed.

Rene revealed her hand showing Starbuck he'd won again. She gathered and dealt again, considering her cards intently as she said, "So, when did you decide to tell the Commander about the Zakar?"

Starbuck looked down at his own cards and took a moment to formulate a way to explain to Rene so she would understand. "The night you were in the brig."

Rene nodded, dealing him a couple of cards, then herself. "So," She laid out her cards having won that hand, but just barely. "You thought you should share with your commander something I had told you in confidence after you asked me to trust you?"

She reached for the cards before he could, shuffling again, her attention still on the cards and not meeting his eyes. He sighed, feeling a sharp pain as he did and suspected it was not due to his injuries. "I thought he could help. I thought he should know you needed help."

Rene nodded as she dealt out the cards again. "So…how much have you told him?"

"Not much. Just that you might need help with the Zakar, and he shouldn't worry as they have other ships."

Rene nodded, again examining her hand intently and not looking in his direction.

"Rene?" Starbuck waited for her to respond. "Should I be apologizing?"

She looked at him quickly, her face a perfect pyramid face, before looking back down to her cards and dealing out for the discards again. "So what part of 'trust me' should I be believing?"

"I'm sorry." He said instinctively.

"Uh huh." She said, revealing her cards. He had won another hand. She gathered and shuffled again without making eye contact. "So…do you know what happens when my Commander finds out your Commander knows about the Zakar? Do you know what happens if he even thinks I might have any thoughts of stepping foot on the Zakar?" She dealt out cards for his and her discards before she met his eyes.

"Not good?" he guessed, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Uh huh." she said gathering the cards, dropping her attention down to the deck, shuffling, but not dealing. "When he gets his hands on me I will die." The cards rippled and she shuffled again. This time she looked up locking her gaze on his. "I will die screaming. It will take me days and I will be begging to die by the time I do. And everyone….will get to watch. And there won't be a thing you can do about it."

"No you won't!" Starbuck nearly shouted it, outraged that Rene would even think he would allow such a thing to happen. She just didn't understand and once again he wanted to shake her, to make her see what was right in front of her. He tried to explain it to her in logical words. "You're not going back. Ever. He will never get that close to you ever again. I won't let him!" Starbuck shifted, wanting desperately to be able to reach out to her, but she leaned back at his movement shaking her head no.

She quietly asked, "Would you leave Apollo behind? Boomer?"

Starbuck stopped moving and looked down. He hadn't thought about those Rene had left behind. He cursed inside his head. He hadn't thought about those still in harm's way, only about Rene. He had assumed they could solve it all from here on the Galactica, forgetting those who were in the direct line of fire. He saw by her expression that he'd made a grave tactical error by not factoring in where the true battle might be. Her eyes were cold and emotionless. Her defenses were firmly in place. He'd blown her trust, a trust that had been hard enough to earn in the first place. He kicked himself as now he knew it would be twice as hard to get back.

She went on, "I may not talk about him a lot, but I do have a brother. And a niece and…I left that sewer with a couple of kids. Lara is eleven. Jason is fourteen. And I will never leave them behind. I have sisters and brothers and…" She shook her head no again and looked down to the deck in her hands. "This isn't about me. I will willingly die for them." She moved to get up from the bed.

"Rene, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I didn't realize."

Rene looked down at the floor and just nodded. "I would love if this was just about me. That would be easy. So damn easy. Drink and smoke and frack to my heart's delight, you know?" She looked up to Starbuck with eyes that seemed older than Adama's. "Must be fun."

Starbuck winced. He'd been judged once again, and his character was found lacking. "Rene…I was thinking about you and the others. You can't do this on your own."

Rene just nodded. Starbuck took it as a good sign that at least she was still here and still listening. "He's a good guy, Rene, Commander Adama. He will help. If all he was good for was mouthing off to Dante and blowing your cover, I wouldn't have said anything. I promise. The truth is you need his support. I don't happen to command a battlestar. He can get you all here safely. He can negotiate with Dante and he can get you resources you may need."

Rene nodded again. "At what cost?"

"No cost, Rene. Nothing, but plenty to gain, I promise."

Rene looked down at her boots and said softly, "Everything comes at a cost, Starbuck. The house always wins." She looked to him again and he saw a slight crack in her expression, a small hint of pleading.

"So we are the house. We cover the bets, not you. We have the experience and the training and the know-how. Use us, abuse us. We won't charge a thing. I didn't join the service to make a profit, Rene. None of us did."

She just nodded and turned to look at the door of the Life Center. "I guess I just needed someone to talk to. It was stupid, I know that. Should have kept all this to myself."

"No you shouldn't have. You should share more. Like what a sadist your commander is and what you have all gone through. We will save you all from that, I swear."

She looked back at him, a sad smile on her face. "Pretty boy. That's what you are. And you think you can make everything all pretty. It's cute. It is. Too damn cute." Rene looked away and shook her head. She shrugged her signature shrug. "I gotta go. Got things to do. Keep the cards."

"Rene, don't." He moved to get up from the bed, to come to her.

She sighed heavily. "Don't get up. I'll be back later."

"Rene, I'm sorry."

She looked to him again and nodded, her face nearly expressionless, before she turned to leave.

Starbuck wanted to follow her, but wasn't sure if it would have done any good. He wasn't truly sorry. He knew that given the chance, he would do it again. The Commander had needed to know about the Zakar. He was sorry that Rene didn't understand that she couldn't do this herself. She was too young and too inexperienced, and yes, she had too many lives riding on this to do all this on her own. It was a battlecruiser for Sagan's sake. She needed a crew to even fly the thing.

Starbuck reached forward for the pack of cards and shuffled. He sighed and wondered why he always wound up having to apologize to women. He didn't want to think about how most of the time it was his fault and he should apologize. But how do you fix the past? It had been the right decision at the time, but he could see now how he probably should have consulted with her first, at least let her know at the time he was going to share the information with the Commander. But he still would have shared that information.

So the problem was how to make it up to Rene. How to get her back into his arms and smiling? He pondered the problem as he shuffled and dealt out four dummy hands. Salik came by and reminded him that he should be on the breather and resting. He humored the doctor by putting back on the mask, accepting it as his penance.

He was on his twentieth round with a few solutions to his problem, most that involved the celestial dome and more ambrosia, or a suite on the Rising Star and some flowers. He just needed to get her alone. He needed that long night together with Rene to convince her that she needed to be with him, here, safe and away from sadists. Starbuck was plotting how to get the cubits for a special night, when Boomer and Apollo came by to see him.

"You're looking better," Apollo said, picking up one of the dummy hands and examining the cards. "Working on a new system?"

"Nothing else to do in here. I swear it's worse than the brig. At least in the brig they let you watch the IFB," Starbuck groused.

"Well, they don't want you any sicker," Boomer joked before adding, "Any reason why Rene is standing out there in the corridor and not in here?"

Starbuck jumped in shock, brushed off the breather and flung the covers and the cards to floor as he got up from the bed.

"Starbuck?" Apollo asked in concern.

"Give me centon." He said as he strode purposefully to the door and went out in the corridor. He came up short as soon as he was out the door, startled by the sight of Rene leaning against the wall opposite the door. She appeared pensive as if she had been study the door all that time.

"Rene?" He took a hesitant step towards her.

Rene laughed lightly at the sight of Starbuck in his briefs. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I can't seem to get any farther than here. I tried. I did. Your pretty boy powers…" She shook her head ruefully.

"Good. I don't want you even that far." Starbuck stepped closer reaching for her hand. He was pleased to see that she let him draw her to him. He gingerly pulled her into his arms, aware of ribs that were still on the mend. He decided he could handle the pain as he felt her resistance melt once she was in his arms. He stood there for a moment just holding her, surprised at the relief he felt at finding she hadn't fled from him.

"I should have told you I was going to tell the Commander. I promise I'll check with you first next time." He felt her nod into his chest before she lifted her head to look up at him.

"I have a surprise for you."

"You mean other than forgiving me?"

"I didn't say I forgave you," she said seriously.

Starbuck nodded and didn't say anything, not wanting to press his luck.

"I got us some private quarters." She smiled, her eyes beginning to twinkle again.

"Say that again?" Starbuck thought the pain meds must have him hallucinating.

"I got us some private quarters."

"Us?" Starbuck asked his heart skipping a beat. He leaned down to kiss her before she could answer. He didn't stop kissing her until he heard the sound of Cassiopeia clearing her throat.

Starbuck broke off the kiss and realized that he should be somewhat embarrassed to be caught in his briefs kissing a pretty young lady in front of his old girlfriend. But he was too happy to be bothered with pretending this was awkward. In a few short cycles, Rene had offered him more than Cassie had in three yahrens. He pulled Rene closer, liking the feeling of knowing that this relationship was going the way he wanted.

Cassie seemed about to say something, anger flashing momentarily in her eyes, before her professional decorum slid into place. "You shouldn't be out of bed," she stated, pointing back to the Life Center.

Starbuck slowly pulled away from the embrace, but kept hold of Rene's hand as he complied. He had a reason to heal quickly. He wanted to fully enjoy those private quarters.


	61. Chapter 61

"Well that went better," Boomer said.

"Thanks to you," Adama said.

"Just made sense. She had a point. If what I think she has experienced is even half of what she's lived, I'm not sure I'd want to share that with you either."

"That bad?" Adama asked.

Both warriors nodded. Adama gestured to the chairs as he went to sit behind his desk.

"It sounds like he's taken many liberties under the privileges of command," Apollo confirmed as he took his seat.

"Liberties?" Adama asked.

Boomer and Apollo shared a knowing look before the lieutenant clarified, "Let's just say that some of the female warriors are expected to serve in several ways, on duty as well as off."

Adama blanched at the implications. "Is that the kind of service I think you are referring to?" Adama shook his head as both Apollo and Boomer nodded to confirm. "And how did you learn this bit of information?"

Apollo looked to Boomer to answer. "One of the pilots, a young pretty female, asked Rene how she dealt with her Commander when she was his 'favorite'…" Boomer paused for a moment before going forward, "Plus she said something to Sheba about how Dante handpicked some of his survivors from the colonies, based on their looks. Sheba swears Rene used the words 'entertainment' in reference to herself and several other female warriors.

"Lords of Kobol," Adama cursed. "Is Starbuck aware of this information?"

Boomer and Apollo again exchanged a glance before the lieutenant answered. "As far as the comment that Rene made to Sheba, well yes. As for the rest, I'm not sure, sir. Neither of us has had a chance to talk much with him about Rene."

Apollo nodded, adding, "Starbuck seems to be serious about her. He's spending all his time with her, on and off duty. And that betrothal ring wasn't just a ploy. So, I'm suspecting he is unaware of this type of abuse or we would be missing a lot of explosives and he would have requested to launch for Dilmun."

Adama nodded knowing that while Starbuck did have his vices, harming women was not among them. However, harming those who harmed women was right up his alley. Adama sighed and looked down at his desk for a moment. "Alright, I have learned enough. I believe I have enough proof that Dante is not looking out for the safety and welfare of his warriors or ours. I have left enough Colonial citizens behind. We will be changing our course for Dilmun. Along the way we will be stopping at various planets and resupplying the fleet."

"And what about the Cylon threat in this quadrant?" Apollo asked.

"It has yet to be seen, but double all patrols. We will have the fleet close ranks and experienced pilots will be on the patrols. Limit the number of cadets on the pickets. We will have the foundry ship shift all production to creating mines."

"And keeping a low profile?" Apollo asked.

"It is a risk we will have to take. I suspect that Dante will have to join us in the fight if the Cylons choose to attack. I seriously doubt they will only attack our fleet and leave Dante and his fleet alone."

"It doesn't sound like past Cylon strategy. Maybe when Baltar was still with them, and maybe this is the proof we are looking for that he has rejoined the Cylons when we marooned him."

"I highly doubt that possibility, but I cannot rule out that perhaps human influence may be at play when it comes to the Cylons. You have said that Rene has hinted that Dante may be dealing with the Cylons. Do we have any proof of that?"

"That was Starbuck's guess, I think. Has he come to you with any evidence?" Adama shook his head no. "So what did Rene have to say earlier?"

"Not much. Only that whatever that anomaly was, she can create it at will and did not gain the knowledge from the Cylons. She did accept our help in claiming the Zakar."

"Are you seriously considering taking the battlecruiser?" Boomer interjected.

"Yes I am. While she didn't come out and admit to me that Dante has other ships, she didn't deny that fact either. So I am assuming the information she gave Starbuck is correct. So far she may have omitted information, but what she does give is accurate. But I want to check out for myself just what kind of fleet Dante has and how functional it may be before I make any decisions. I also intend to find out where and when he left others behind. I think we need to pay him a visit and find out what is fact and what is fiction," Adama said leaning forward, his face purposeful.

"And the Zakar warriors and those on Dilmun?" Boomer asked beginning to like this plan.

"Don't you ever get tired of Starbuck always getting to play the hero? I think it's my turn this time," Adama said smiling. "I think a rescue is long overdue for those we left behind. Three yahrens ago, our purpose was to save the fleet and save our worlds. That has not changed. While I would like to find Earth someday soon, I do not think we were meant to abandon others just to achieve that quest."

"Yes sir, I think we can all agree," Boomer answered for Apollo and himself.

"How could they have come to this?" Apollo asked, disgust and despair in his voice.

Adama did not have a simple answer for Apollo. The destruction of their society had perhaps started yahrens ago with the beginning of the war with Cylons. He had heard of many atrocities over the yahrens, each one just as shocking as the next, and it was hard to measure one against another. All Adama had learned over the yahrens was that desperation drove many a man to desperate measures. But this was something entirely different. Dante had become a man who seemed to have free reign to all of his perversions for no other reason than he could. He had preyed on other's desperation.

"Son, I'm not sure I want you to understand the answer to that question. What I do know is that while dealing with the Council of Twelve is a pain in my astrum, setting up a governmental structure right away was one our best decisions. Despite the random incidences, such as the Celestra, we have maintained some semblance of civility. Even our blackmarket and crime is manageable. The checks and balances have kept our society running as smoothly as it can despite every attempt to destroy us. It strengthens my faith that the lords are looking out for us."

"Plus there is you, father," Apollo added.

"No, there are our warriors and our leaders. I cannot take all the credit. Someone else could have easily seen I was replaced so they could further their own goals. We all chose to band together and do what is right. Now we need to give those on Dilmun that chance."

They all nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go make those course corrections now. Boomer, if you learn anything that Rene is willing to share, please inform me, but for now, I think I understand why she may never be forward with me. And, please give me advance warning before you tell Starbuck, so I can lock up all the explosives and pull his Viper from the flight line. I'd like to do this with as little bloodshed as possible."

"Not sure if that is going to be possible father. Dr. Salik had indicated that Starbuck, despite all his smoking, is healing rather quickly. And you know Starbuck, unless we sedate and restrain him, he won't remain in the life center for long. Before we had Cassie as an incentive, but now she might actually drive him out sooner," Apollo added, half joking, half not.

"Yes, about that…" Adama sighed again. "I'm breaking protocol. I'm going to let Starbuck have a little command privilege for once. I think he may have earned it, but I would still like to keep this as quiet as possible. It is in the best interest of the citizens of the fleet, and hopefully I won't be judged too harshly for it."

"This sounds bad," Boomer interjected.

"I have no idea. Lords help me, but where Starbuck is concerned I never know which way to turn. But, I have issued Rene her own quarters. I will turn a blind eye to Starbuck missing curfew and being absent from the barracks…For now. If it becomes a problem, I will change my mind."

Apollo shook his head. "Good luck. I won't be responsible. I don't agree with him cohabitating with someone he met less than a secton ago."

"Noted. But this someone does have information we need, and the only one she seems willing to share that with is Starbuck, so I'm going to let them…share. May the Lords have mercy on us all."

Apollo wanted to join in with Boomer and his father in the joke, but he didn't see the humor. Instead he excused himself for him and Boomer to go talk some of this out with Starbuck. Perhaps he could make Starbuck see reason in this situation, though he highly doubted it.


	62. Chapter 62

Starbuck had spent one of the most boring days of his life. He had nothing better to do but lie there and stare at the ceiling. He literally ground his teeth in frustration at being confined to rejuvenation therapy. Before she left to get some sleep, Cassie had placed a breathing mask of some sort of nebulizing healing concoction over his face that made him want to cough. But coughing hurt. Usually, at this point he'd be looking for a sympathetic med tech, but those were in limited supply just now, and apparently resting.

The only other personnel on shift was Dr. Salik. Anytime Starbuck tried to start a conversation, the Doctor pointed out that Starbuck would heal much slower the more he moved or talked. It seemed highly doubtful, in the non-medical personnel person's opinion, if he'd been permitted to have one. Everyone else seemed too busy to bring him anything to medicate him, distract him or entertain him. He was left alone to his discomfort and thoughts, which consisted of wondering how Rene was faring with the Commander and how they were going to steal a battle cruiser. When over two centaurs had passed and he'd finally stopped coughing and sputtering, Starbuck thought for sure Rene should be done with the Commander and anything she had to do on the bridge, and expected to see her come visit him, but the centons passed by with no sign of her. No sign of anyone. He hoped that Apollo and Boomer were keeping an eye on her, but he had no idea. The breathing mask was becoming increasingly irritating after three centaurs, and would likely need to be surgically detached from his face if it stayed on any longer. However, his valiant and ever so helpful attempt to tell Dr. Salik this resulted in a second course of treatment. It was ridiculous since Starbuck felt fine, and even though he knew that was mostly due to his level of pain medications and lack of activity, he still felt stupid just lying there.

After four centaurs and an attempt at a nap which was not successful, he had decided that when the chrono hit five centaurs he was out of there. He had pretty much figured out something had to be going on for no one to come by to see him. Everyone knew what a lousy patient he was. After all, without constant cajoling, routinely he would never remain in bed, let alone in the Life Center. So he reasoned everyone was either supremely busy with something important, perhaps life and death sort of business, or else he was in better health than at first reported and no one was concerned. Either way, he was going to find out.

It was mere centons from his deadline when Rene came through the door. She looked like hades. There was blood streaming from her nose, all down the front of her uniform, her lip was split, and she also had what looked like the beginnings of a black eye.

"What the frack? Can't I leave you alone for a few centaurs?" Starbuck sat up, brushing aside the breathing mask.

"Yeah, I do have a way, don't I?" She smiled at him. "I'm lost without my hero."

The smile disconcerted him. "What the frack happened, and why do you look so damn pleased about it? Oh frack, you didn't get in a fist fight with the Commander did you?"

"Which one?" At the look of alarm from Starbuck she hastily added, "Don't worry, all superficial. Looks can be deceiving, Starbuck." She held up her hand to display the cut that was bleeding. "I tripped and fell, cut my hand on a crate. Made the mistake of touching my face first. Where's the tech?"

"Sleeping. Salik's on duty." Starbuck gestured towards the back of the Life Center, where she found him going over lab results.

"Sir?" she said and then merely held up her hand.

"Didn't I just see you this morning?" Salik growled.

"Yup, and you said I should come see you right away if I had any problems, like bleeding or…"

"Lieutenant, Starbuck! Get that Life Mask back on!" Salik shouted in the warrior's direction. Without skipping a beat he returned his attention to Rene. "Don't get smart with me, Lieutenant, you know what I meant. Come on." He waved her over to a table where he had her sit down and place her hand below a regenerator. "Don't move. Is the face bleeding as well?"

"No, if I could get something to wipe it off with, I can prove it." Salik tossed her a wet cloth. One-handed Rene proceeded to clean off the blood from her face, and attempted to clear the blood from her uniform. She waved over at Starbuck, smiling to show him that her face was fine, despite the lip that was bruised and the rosy sign of impact near her eye.

"So you split your lip and blacked your eye from tripping?" Starbuck called over. "That's some trip. Glad you didn't invite me along."

"Shipment came in. I was a bit excited and guess I tripped." Rene shrugged.

"So which 'friend' was flying that shuttle?"

"Crius. He says he likes you. Something about you being pretty," Rene teased.

"Yeah, well he's not going to like what I have to say to him next time I see him. He may go for a little trip." Starbuck stripped off the breather mask again and debated getting out of bed, but the glare from Salik kept him where he was. He settled for yelling across the Life Center instead. "So more supplies? Is Dante starting to give what he promised?"

"Unless you count seed and small farm animals as meeting his promises, then no. He only gave what we have in overabundance."

"So why even give that?" Starbuck asked, cursing at his condition that was keeping him out of the current developments.

Dr. Salik interrupted, "Give me a moment to heal this cut, and then Lt. Rene can keep you entertained, Lieutenant Starbuck. Remind me to hire extra staff for the next time you are injured. Either that or to surgi-seal the Life Mask to your face."

Rene chuckled and then held still at the Doctor's glare for the few centons it took to heal her hand. Soon enough she was flexing the freshly granulated skin as she headed over to Starbuck's biobed. She climbed up, leaning herself against the foot of his bed and he scooted over a little to make room. Maybe it was the centaurs of boredom, but for some stupid reason he was really glad to see her. It felt like it had been cycles since he'd last seen her. He desperately wanted to pull her close to him. He knew Cassie wasn't around and their only audience was Dr. Salik, but when he moved to reach for Rene, his ribs let him know they were too new to be moving too much.

"Frack it all," he muttered.

She smiled at him as she pulled a deck of cards from her pocket.

"Bored and grumpy, I take it?" She said taking the cards from their package and shuffling.

"Always hate being in here. It's boring and all they expect you to do is just lie here."

"I never did get the full report. How messed up are you?" Rene asked.

"I thought you already asked earlier?" Starbuck didn't like the look of confusion on Rene's features. "You were a bit scrambled when you woke up. Does that happen often?"

Rene shrugged, "Depends." She answered noncommittally, blushing in embarrassment.

"On what, the weather? Cloudy with a chance of Cylon showers can bring it on?" Rene laughed at his joke.

"Something like that…so tell me again, how bad?"

"They claim I punctured a lung with some broken ribs. They also claim they are all healed, but they still hurt like hades and my lungs need some time to heal and stay inflated. They said I could be flying in a couple of sectons if I take it easy. I'm fine, just dying of boredom. And worry. Who hit you? Please tell me it wasn't the commander."

"Adama? Would he ever do that?" She searched his eyes for the truth.

"I was just joking, Rene." Starbuck said as seriously as he could, pushing the Life Mask aside again.

She looked down at the cards, shuffling again and dealing a hand. "Not a joke where I come from."

"I know. So was it Dante then?" Starbuck braced himself for the answer he dreaded, that he'd missed a visit from Sagan's son and Dante had hurt Rene again.

"No. Crius," Rene looked up from her hand, "And no, you do not get to hit him back. I can take it. It's all for show anyway."

"Yeah, it shows alright. Pardon me if I take it personally when he hits my future wife, whether it's pretend or not. And those marks don't look fake."

Rene shrugged and dealt him the cards for the ones Starbuck had discarded, then a couple for herself. She turned over her hand as Starbuck revealed his. She shrugged again as he won that hand of pyramid. She gathered the cards, shuffled and dealt again as she considered her next words.

"These are love taps compared to what I could get. So…"

Rene discarded two cards and dealt the cards for Starbuck's discards. But she remained silent and feigned intense interest in her cards as she thought. Starbuck had a ton of questions he wanted to ask, foremost in his mind was how it went with his Commander, but one look at Rene, and he realized that her armor was on, the mask in place. Despite climbing up and making herself comfortable on his bed, she was making a point of keeping far away from him. Her blue eyes that normally held a warm twinkle for him, looked cold and guarded. She was angry, but he had no idea why.

"So," Starbuck echoed.

Rene revealed her hand showing Starbuck he'd won again. She gathered and dealt again, considering her cards intently as she said, "So, when did you decide to tell the Commander about the Zakar?"

Starbuck looked down at his own cards and took a moment to formulate a way to explain to Rene so she would understand. "The night you were in the brig."

Rene nodded, dealing him a couple of cards, then herself. "So," She laid out her cards having won that hand, but just barely. "You thought you should share with your commander something I had told you in confidence after you asked me to trust you?"

She reached for the cards before he could, shuffling again, her attention still on the cards and not meeting his eyes. He sighed, feeling a sharp pain as he did and suspected it was not due to his injuries. "I thought he could help. I thought he should know you needed help."

Rene nodded as she dealt out the cards again. "So…how much have you told him?"

"Not much. Just that you might need help with the Zakar, and he shouldn't worry as they have other ships."

Rene nodded, again examining her hand intently and not looking in his direction.

"Rene?" Starbuck waited for her to respond. "Should I be apologizing?"

She looked at him quickly, her face a perfect pyramid face, before looking back down to her cards and dealing out for the discards again. "So what part of 'trust me' should I be believing?"

"I'm sorry." He said instinctively.

"Uh huh." She said, revealing her cards. He had won another hand. She gathered and shuffled again without making eye contact. "So…do you know what happens when my Commander finds out your Commander knows about the Zakar? Do you know what happens if he even thinks I might have any thoughts of stepping foot on the Zakar?" She dealt out cards for his and her discards before she met his eyes.

"Not good?" he guessed, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Uh huh." she said gathering the cards, dropping her attention down to the deck, shuffling, but not dealing. "When he gets his hands on me I will die." The cards rippled and she shuffled again. This time she looked up locking her gaze on his. "I will die screaming. It will take me days and I will be begging to die by the time I do. And everyone….will get to watch. And there won't be a thing you can do about it."

"No you won't!" Starbuck nearly shouted it, outraged that Rene would even think he would allow such a thing to happen. She just didn't understand and once again he wanted to shake her, to make her see what was right in front of her. He tried to explain it to her in logical words. "You're not going back. Ever. He will never get that close to you ever again. I won't let him!" Starbuck shifted, wanting desperately to be able to reach out to her, but she leaned back at his movement shaking her head no.

She quietly asked, "Would you leave Apollo behind? Boomer?"

Starbuck stopped moving and looked down. He hadn't thought about those Rene had left behind. He cursed inside his head. He hadn't thought about those still in harm's way, only about Rene. He had assumed they could solve it all from here on the Galactica, forgetting those who were in the direct line of fire. He saw by her expression that he'd made a grave tactical error by not factoring in where the true battle might be. Her eyes were cold and emotionless. Her defenses were firmly in place. He'd blown her trust, a trust that had been hard enough to earn in the first place. He kicked himself as now he knew it would be twice as hard to get back.

She went on, "I may not talk about him a lot, but I do have a brother. And a niece and…I left that sewer with a couple of kids. Lara is eleven. Jason is fourteen. And I will never leave them behind. I have sisters and brothers and…" She shook her head no again and looked down to the deck in her hands. "This isn't about me. I will willingly die for them." She moved to get up from the bed.

"Rene, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I didn't realize."

Rene looked down at the floor and just nodded. "I would love if this was just about me. That would be easy. So damn easy. Drink and smoke and frack to my heart's delight, you know?" She looked up to Starbuck with eyes that seemed older than Adama's. "Must be fun."

Starbuck winced. He'd been judged once again, and his character was found lacking. "Rene…I was thinking about you and the others. You can't do this on your own."

Rene just nodded. Starbuck took it as a good sign that at least she was still here and still listening. "He's a good guy, Rene, Commander Adama. He will help. If all he was good for was mouthing off to Dante and blowing your cover, I wouldn't have said anything. I promise. The truth is you need his support. I don't happen to command a battlestar. He can get you all here safely. He can negotiate with Dante and he can get you resources you may need."

Rene nodded again. "At what cost?"

"No cost, Rene. Nothing, but plenty to gain, I promise."

Rene looked down at her boots and said softly, "Everything comes at a cost, Starbuck. The house always wins." She looked to him again and he saw a slight crack in her expression, a small hint of pleading.

"So we are the house. We cover the bets, not you. We have the experience and the training and the know-how. Use us, abuse us. We won't charge a thing. I didn't join the service to make a profit, Rene. None of us did."

She just nodded and turned to look at the door of the Life Center. "I guess I just needed someone to talk to. It was stupid, I know that. Should have kept all this to myself."

"No you shouldn't have. You should share more. Like what a sadist your commander is and what you have all gone through. We will save you all from that, I swear."

She looked back at him, a sad smile on her face. "Pretty boy. That's what you are. And you think you can make everything all pretty. It's cute. It is. Too damn cute." Rene looked away and shook her head. She shrugged her signature shrug. "I gotta go. Got things to do. Keep the cards."

"Rene, don't." He moved to get up from the bed, to come to her.

She sighed heavily. "Don't get up. I'll be back later."

"Rene, I'm sorry."

She looked to him again and nodded, her face nearly expressionless, before she turned to leave.

Starbuck wanted to follow her, but wasn't sure if it would have done any good. He wasn't truly sorry. He knew that given the chance, he would do it again. The Commander had needed to know about the Zakar. He was sorry that Rene didn't understand that she couldn't do this herself. She was too young and too inexperienced, and yes, she had too many lives riding on this to do all this on her own. It was a battlecruiser for Sagan's sake. She needed a crew to even fly the thing.

Starbuck reached forward for the pack of cards and shuffled. He sighed and wondered why he always wound up having to apologize to women. He didn't want to think about how most of the time it was his fault and he should apologize. But how do you fix the past? It had been the right decision at the time, but he could see now how he probably should have consulted with her first, at least let her know at the time he was going to share the information with the Commander. But he still would have shared that information.

So the problem was how to make it up to Rene. How to get her back into his arms and smiling? He pondered the problem as he shuffled and dealt out four dummy hands. Salik came by and reminded him that he should be on the breather and resting. He humored the doctor by putting back on the mask, accepting it as his penance.

He was on his twentieth round with a few solutions to his problem, most that involved the celestial dome and more ambrosia, or a suite on the Rising Star and some flowers. He just needed to get her alone. He needed that long night together with Rene to convince her that she needed to be with him, here, safe and away from sadists. Starbuck was plotting how to get the cubits for a special night, when Boomer and Apollo came by to see him.

"You're looking better," Apollo said, picking up one of the dummy hands and examining the cards. "Working on a new system?"

"Nothing else to do in here. I swear it's worse than the brig. At least in the brig they let you watch the IFB," Starbuck groused.

"Well, they don't want you any sicker," Boomer joked before adding, "Any reason why Rene is standing out there in the corridor and not in here?"

Starbuck jumped in shock, brushed off the breather and flung the covers and the cards to floor as he got up from the bed.

"Starbuck?" Apollo asked in concern.

"Give me centon." He said as he strode purposefully to the door and went out in the corridor. He came up short as soon as he was out the door, startled by the sight of Rene leaning against the wall opposite the door. She appeared pensive as if she had been study the door all that time.

"Rene?" He took a hesitant step towards her.

Rene laughed lightly at the sight of Starbuck in his briefs. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I can't seem to get any farther than here. I tried. I did. Your pretty boy powers…" She shook her head ruefully.

"Good. I don't want you even that far." Starbuck stepped closer reaching for her hand. He was pleased to see that she let him draw her to him. He gingerly pulled her into his arms, aware of ribs that were still on the mend. He decided he could handle the pain as he felt her resistance melt once she was in his arms. He stood there for a moment just holding her, surprised at the relief he felt at finding she hadn't fled from him.

"I should have told you I was going to tell the Commander. I promise I'll check with you first next time." He felt her nod into his chest before she lifted her head to look up at him.

"I have a surprise for you."

"You mean other than forgiving me?"

"I didn't say I forgave you," she said seriously.

Starbuck nodded and didn't say anything, not wanting to press his luck.

"I got us some private quarters." She smiled, her eyes beginning to twinkle again.

"Say that again?" Starbuck thought the pain meds must have him hallucinating.

"I got us some private quarters."

"Us?" Starbuck asked his heart skipping a beat. He leaned down to kiss her before she could answer. He didn't stop kissing her until he heard the sound of Cassiopeia clearing her throat.

Starbuck broke off the kiss and realized that he should be somewhat embarrassed to be caught in his briefs kissing a pretty young lady in front of his old girlfriend. But he was too happy to be bothered with pretending this was awkward. In a few short cycles, Rene had offered him more than Cassie had in three yahrens. He pulled Rene closer, liking the feeling of knowing that this relationship was going the way he wanted.

Cassie seemed about to say something, anger flashing momentarily in her eyes, before her professional decorum slid into place. "You shouldn't be out of bed," she stated, pointing back to the Life Center.

Starbuck slowly pulled away from the embrace, but kept hold of Rene's hand as he complied. He had a reason to heal quickly. He wanted to fully enjoy those private quarters.


	63. Chapter 63

Boomer shook his head as he watched Starbuck saunter back into the Life Center, clad only in his boxers and a grin. He had Rene's hand firmly in his, and Cassiopeia trailing behind.

"How does he do it?" Boomer muttered under his breath.

"I have no idea." Apollo answered him just as perplexed, and more than a little worried. His last chance at slowing down Starbuck's turbos with Rene had been Cassie and the fact that their three yahren relationship had turned sealing serious just a mere secton ago. But if Cassie knew, and wasn't asking for a blaster to take out Starbuck, then Apollo had no idea if his mere words of caution could have any effect. Maybe if he shot Starbuck, he could keep him contained in the Life Center for more than a few cycles. But watching Starbuck climb into a biobed, and yet still keeping Rene close, Apollo changed his mind and decided having Starbuck arrested and in the brig might be a better option. Maybe he could work on getting Starbuck to shoot *him*.

As Starbuck got himself settled back into bed with a very smug smile on his face, Apollo turned to Boomer. "I think we need to bring Starbuck up to speed sooner rather than later."

Boomer nodded. Starbuck looked a little too smug and a little too happy for a man who should be in pain in a biobed. Boomer interrupted the happy scene. "You look like you are on the mend."

Starbuck said suggestively, "I've got reasons to heal, now don't I?" He smiled to Rene and she beamed back at him squeezing his hand.

Boomer decided that Apollo was right. "Well Bucko, since you seem to be doing so well, Rene doesn't need to hang out here tending to your clumsy astrum. How about that drink, Rene?"

Boomer decided that maybe they should start looking for a place big enough to put on a play. Rene's acting abilities would certainly make her the star. She quickly went from beaming at Starbuck to glaring at Boomer, only to wipe it away with another smile when Starbuck seemed to notice.

"Who will keep me entertained?" Starbuck chuckled warmly, but stopped when he noticed no one else in the room was laughing, in fact the mood had gotten down right chilly. "Am I missing something?"

Rene leaned down and brushed a light kiss on his cheek. "We were all just worried about you, that's all. You looked bad when I brought you in. Is it okay? I won't be gone long."

Starbuck was even more puzzled at how Rene seemed to be waiting for his permission. "Yeah, it's okay. Boomer's my friend."

"I'll keep him…" Apollo hesitated not wanting to use the word entertained as it had a new meaning that left a bad taste in his mouth, "out of trouble."

Rene squeezed Starbuck's hand again. "It won't take long. I hate this place too. So we can hate it together later."

Starbuck smiled. "Might actually make it downright pleasant. Have a drink for me."

Rene pulled out a fumarello from a jacket pocket, "I'll save it for you."

Boomer saw Starbuck's face light up even more, like a sun pulse, almost too bright for the eyes. Boomer wondered at Rene's ability to have stepped into Starbuck's life a few cycles ago, and to have completely taken it over. Boomer waited until they were in the corridor before he said, "You're good."

Rene looked at him puzzled, almost said something, but instead shut her mouth and cast Boomer a glare that could kill. Boomer decided to leave the rest unsaid until they were in the warm confines of the Officer Club, and he had the safety of several warriors at his back in his defense. He ordered a couple of ambrosias and found them a quiet table in the back. He let Rene choose her seat and noted that like Starbuck, she chose the one in the corner, her back protected and a good clear view of the whole club. Boomer was about to take the seat opposite her, but decided that then this would resemble an interrogation. While he was concerned about the rapid acceleration of Starbuck's sealing to Cassie suddenly becoming Starbuck's sealing with Rene, he knew that may be more his friend's fault than Rene's. Boomer knew that when Starbuck had a target in his sights, he could move worlds to achieve his mission.

But Boomer had his own mission. Before him was someone who had spent the last three yahrens with the only surviving member of his family. Boomer wanted to know what he could expect from his cousin, a young man whom he had remembered as being friendly and energetic. The man he met on that planet seemed nothing like his cousin. Max had easily leveled a blaster at him and Apollo as if shooting another human was not a big deal. That was a far cry from the cousin he remembered.

"So, how did you meet Maximus?" Boomer asked, deciding that getting right to the point was probably the best course with Rene.

"On the Zakar, maybe four or five sectons into the trip. He was on the Colonial side, hadn't really noticed him until…" Rene hesitated looking down at the drink in her hand. Boomer had expected her to then down the drink in one gulp. He had seen that look on other warrior's faces, the one that said, "I need to be drunk to get through this." But she seemed to take only a small sip before setting the mug on the table and continuing.

"I found him on the floor of a corridor, having drunk some sort of hydraulic fluid. Not sure exactly what he drank, only that he and a buddy of his had decided they'd had enough and thought it would be better to go out that way than taking out a viper we desperately needed. I held his hand while we made him puke it up. We're puke buddies. He holds my hair back."

"Well thank you for saving him," Boomer said before asking, "So how bad was it on Caprica and after you were rescued?"

Rene chuckled evilly and Boomer tried to shake off a shiver that rippled up his spine, before she said, "We don't talk about Caprica, not sober anyway and I don't think they'll sell me enough ambrosia here. They took all my good stuff before throwing me in the brig, so you can just forget getting any answers to those questions for a while." She reached for the mug on the table, and Boomer debated ordering her another. A few drinks usually loosened even the tightest of tongues.

"Okay, sorry. So how was it on the Zakar?"

Rene did not look at him, just held onto the mug and examined the contents like they held the answers to the universe. Boomer leaned back annoyed. He had thought he and Rene had reached an agreement, but he now realized that in Starbuck's vernacular, Rene was the dealer and held all the cards. Boomer was just about ready to give up and leave the task to Starbuck, when Rene looked up and asked, "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Alright," Boomer gambled, "If I answer some of yours, will you answer some of mine?"

Rene gave Boomer a slight smile, "Okay, you have a deal. How long have you known Starbuck?"

Boomer let his annoyance go. This wasn't supposed to be an interrogation. If Max considered this girl to be family, then she was now his family as well. Add to that the fact that Starbuck seemed determined to seal with this young woman, solidifying their family ties. If everything worked out as Boomer was hoping they would, even the sealing, then he may be spending a lot of time with Rene. He didn't dislike her, but he didn't know her. He realized in her question that she may be feeling the same way about everyone around her.

"I've known Starbuck since the Academy. A while now. We were both posted to the Galactica at the same time. I've seen him at his best, and I've seen him at his worst. What do you want to know? It looks to me that you've gotten to know him pretty well, right down to the fact that sometimes around Starbuck you had best hide your cubits."

Boomer was glad to see he could make Rene chuckle. "Well, he and I do have that in common. I'd appreciate you not telling anyone I helped myself to a handful. You know it might be fun to spread all that out and roll around in it, if nothing else so I can tell my friends I slept in their salary."

"I'm sure Starbuck would be up for that, just make sure you count them afterwards. He would find a way to stash some cubits even if he was naked." Boomer laughed at his own joke.

Rene took another drink and Boomer started to get up for another, but Rene shook her head no. "Just one. Starbuck might be mad if I had more after the other night."

Rene's words troubled Boomer. "He's not like that. He's not going to tell you what to do or not do. You're his…girlfriend. Not his subordinate. He may get somewhat inattentive, but he's not one to try to modify anyone's behavior."

Rene cocked her head, and Boomer wondered for the first time if he actually knew all the aspects of Starbuck. He had never been Starbuck's girlfriend, and he knew from talking with Athena that in the past, Starbuck could have a possessive streak.

Rene looked at her mug again before asking seriously, "So, from the stories I've heard, he's a womanizer. But then I hear stories that he dated Athena pretty steady and that Med tech Cassiopeia since the destruction. So which stories are true?"

Boomer didn't want to talk badly about his good buddy, but he couldn't deny the truth either. "Both I suppose. In the past, yes, he was a ladies man, no denying that, but yeah, since the destruction, he's been for the most part, barring a few rumored nights here and there, a one woman man. I think like all of us he's been looking for some stability after the loss of his world. Probably more so than the rest of us as he never really had a family and home before the destruction."

Rene nodded, and Boomer realized she knew about his orphanage upbringing. She thought for a moment before asking, "So how serious do you think he is about...us?"

"That's probably a question I should be asking you. Do I need to get my dress uniform cleaned any time soon?" Boomer joked. Rene just nodded in response, absorbing the information before Boomer went on. "Okay, maybe I should warn you about an aspect of Starbuck. When he wants something, he tends to get it. He seems to have his sights set on you, and you don't seem to be pushing him away."

Rene nodded again, "So how close is he to Captain Apollo and the Commander?"

"Like family," Boomer answered simply, letting Rene interpret all that meant. It was apparently what she wanted to hear as she smiled. Boomer felt that shiver again. He'd seen that smile of Rene's before, as he watched a good friend of his drop dead on a triad court. The smile was gone before Boomer could become truly alarmed. He decided to press his own questions instead of analyzing that moment too further.

"So what was it like on the Zakar?"

Rene leveled her look on him, and for a moment he felt like a crawlon under a microscope. If he'd been in his viper, he'd know he'd just been scanned and identified. He decided to announce his intentions so that her internal warbook wouldn't register him as the enemy. "I want to know what I can expect from Max. He's not like the boy I used to know. He never would have thought about suicide before the destruction. I want to know what to expect and how I should probably…." He was about to say "deal with him" but decided it sounded too much like his cousin might be a problem rather than a welcome gift from the gods. "….make him feel welcome here."

Rene looked to her drink again and this time she did down it before speaking. "Like I said, I didn't know him before on Caprica or even the first sectons on the Zakar. We were packed in pretty tight and as soon as those of us from Caprica hit the deck, we were shoved into simulators to see if we had an aptitude. What I can tell you is that Dante didn't come to the Colonies with a full complement of warriors. He had lots of extra vipers, and at the time we didn't know why. So I had seen Max during those weeks, but didn't pay attention to who he was other than he was one of the few Colonials who didn't know how to fly a viper, so he got lumped in with the street trash at times. But he avoided us like everyone else, that is until I found him on the floor."

Boomer tried to process the longest sentence he'd probably heard Rene utter, other than in the briefing on the floating mines. "Hold on, the Zakar had more vipers than pilots?"

"A lot more. Found out why later, a little too late for some. He handpicks who he wants flying, and the rest…." Rene shrugged.

"He got rid of warriors?" Boomer contemplated ordering himself another drink. He was going to need a few for this.

"He didn't space them if that's what you're worried about. He had moved them around with the other ships he had. I found out later, he left behind those who objected to him taking over their ship. I think he spaced some, but I'm not sure. I do know he marooned others, shoved some on ships that were damaged and told them 'Good luck. Make repairs and we'll be back.' Only we never went back."

Boomer knew he didn't have time to be horrified by what he was hearing. If Rene was talking, he'd better find out what he wanted to know fast. "So when did it go from training you as warriors to having to keep the troops entertained?"

He saw he took Rene by surprise. Her eyes went wide, then narrowed. She was quickly calculating what to say.

"Rene, it's just you and me here. I'm only asking because we are concerned and want it to stop. It is not like that here, and I know…" Boomer held up a hand to stop her in case she interrupted, "You haven't been here long enough to know that yet. But you do know Starbuck. If he could have been…well…entertained...you know he would have. He's not a bad guy, don't get me wrong, but he's not one to turn down a good time either. He wouldn't force anyone to, well . . ." Boomer couldn't bring himself to utter the words, stunned himself at the truth about Starbuck he was sharing, "But he's not going to turn down the willing."

Rene nodded, but still took her time before answering. Boomer wanted to give her that time, but also knew that she may, like Starbuck, use that time to put her barriers back in place.

"We want to put a stop to that. Command should not be using or abusing their warriors. You're a good pilot. And the Max I knew would not have put up with watching women be abused. So I'm actually asking, why is Max still alive and hasn't been killed fighting to protect you?"

"He couldn't. He tried. It's just, I'm not sure the Colonials started it all, or if it just kind of started on its own. Some of us felt pretty grateful to be rescued and quarters were tight, so some just kind of doubled up, and Dante didn't care. Next thing we know, some were being shared around and then…" Rene shrugged.

"And then…" Boomer encouraged.

"Then it was expected, and then you were getting a call to the Commander's office. I think some of us decided that you can't rape the willing, so we went along, just to make it easier, I guess. I don't know. I've been lucky, that much I know. Jake can fight, and Max is pretty intimidating and…" Rene shrugged again. "Then some warriors who wouldn't normally do some things, began to join in and then we got to Dilmun and it changed a little. We have a world to rebuild. You have to mix up the gene pool."

"Sounds rather clinical. But how did it go from entertainment to…broken bones?"

Rene laughed, and Boomer tried not to recoil. "It began with broken bones. Dante was pretty clear from the beginning, you do things his way or you die. I would rather …" Rene abruptly stopped speaking and shook her head. "So that's probably how we got to the entertainment value of things. We offered. He took."

Boomer nodded. He understood the territory a bit better now. "So Max isn't one to join in then?"

"Hades no. Jake, well he's not going to turn down whoever is willing. They taught me how to fight and I can fly, and believe it or not, I do follow orders when I'm supposed to." She looked down at her tankard, seeing it was empty. She placed it on the table and looked to Boomer, her face turning stony cold. "Was that enough?"

Boomer nearly flinched at her sudden change. He found himself staring into his own mug, still nearly full. He was determined to learn one more thing. It was what the fleet deserved, even if it meant having to force Rene's hand. In Starbuck's words, time to call the cards. "Yeah, just one more question, more for me than anyone else. What's the range on that anomaly you can create? Can you go where you want to go?"

Rene looked down at the table, then back to him. He was staring at a steel barrier, and by the coldness of her eyes, knew it didn't matter what reassuring words Boomer had to offer, they were done. Boomer was not surprised when Rene shoved back the chair and got up to leave. He held his breathe and waited until she was almost past him before he said, "Because we know the coordinates of earth."

He tried not to smile when she stopped abruptly, looking down at him in shock. "I thought that might get your attention."

She nodded slowly, before turning and retaking her seat. Boomer offered her his drink, but she waved it away. Boomer was about to check his chrono. He was going to only give her five more centons before she started talking. It took her nearly two before she said, "Yeah, I can go where I want as long as I know the coordinates."

"And the range?" Boomer ventured.

She shook her head and he thought she was done giving out information, but instead she said, "Haven't found it yet. I don't play around with it much, so far only going to coordinates in the Zakar's database, places the Zakar has been. I haven't actually gone somewhere that the Zakar hasn't gone. But it probably could go anywhere. Probably…" She was quiet as she contemplated the implications of being able to save the fleet yahrens of journeying through empty space.

"You really don't know much about it do you?"

"I know enough," she answered defensively.

"Which isn't much is it?" Boomer said calling her bluff and in exchange received Rene's pyramid face.

"I know enough," she stated again.

"Alright, since you know enough, do you think we could go to Earth?" Boomer tried not to let the hope in his heart make him rush to push Rene. He was on tenuous ground here.

She nodded, letting him see a secretive smile. "I think so. Can't hurt to try, right?"

"You tell me. You're the expert." Boomer leaned back.

Rene nodded. "I can get the device tomorrow and check it out."

"We can check it out," Boomer insisted.

"It might be best I go alone, you know, in case it doesn't work."

"And we are to just trust you that it works, or that it doesn't?" Boomer enjoyed the angry look that crossed her features. "I don't know you well enough yet Rene to take your word on this. It is too important for my people, and I suspect for yours as well. So take me along, and we'll build some trust together."

He watched Rene, measuring her up as she measured him. They both nodded at the same time.

"Alright," Rene said. "I would go now, but I need to get the device. Plus I'm tired and I need to let Starbuck make up with me."

Boomer quirked his eyebrows at her words. "Let him make up with you? What did he do?"

"So how much do you know that you shouldn't?" Rene fixed him with a deadly serious look.

"So he wasn't supposed to tell us everything he has?" Boomer shook his head. "Guess you should know that Starbuck isn't always as bright as he seems."

"A pretty boy."

"With loyalties. He cares about the fleet and our survival. He probably thought it was for the best, and he's not wrong about that. You should be sharing this information with Adama. He can help you and your people."

"Pardon me, but where I come from, Commanders aren't all hugs and giggles. How am I supposed to know if he will help us, or if he…" Rene didn't finish, but looked down at the table again. She sighed, looked up, and said, "Dante seemed nice at first too. Had this whole plan for saving all of us, and we bought into it. Had to, what else could we do? You know, his plan still seems like a good one that is if you are on his good side. I have a house, and land. I get to wake up and breathe air that hasn't been recycled. I can go where I want to go, do what I want to do. No barracks, no curfews, rules and regulations tossed out for the most part. I own what I own, right down to my viper. I'm not stuck in a steel trap."

"At what cost?" Boomer asked, seeing the direct hit of his comment as she physically flinched.

"Nothing is free," she replied instinctively.

"You shouldn't have to pay with your flesh." Another direct hit as she leaned back. Boomer lined up for another shot at her barriers. "Does Starbuck strike you as someone who would follow a commander he didn't like?"

She shook her head no.

Boomer figured since she was listening, he'd better keep talking. "I've known him a while, and I can assure you, if Adama was not one of the good guys, Starbuck would have either found a way to get transferred, or he would have found a way to take him down. Instead, Starbuck is willingly sharing information with him. He believes Adama can help you and your people. I guess the big questions is, do you want help?"

Boomer saw her look away, the wheels were churning in her head, but he didn't wait for her to answer. "Because you are going to get it whether you want it or not. Adama has changed course for Dilmun. The rescue is coming. If you don't want it, then don't join us. Keep living Dante's dream, or…" Boomer leaned back, waiting for her response.

"Earth," she said softly.

"Begin again and do things right," Boomer clarified.

She regarded Boomer and seemed to be considering all that he was offering. It was a long moment before she said, "So, tomorrow, let's find out the range before we get too close to Dante. He is going to be so pissed when he sees we've changed course."

"Now that's more like it!" Boomer said aloud and clarified in response to Rene's puzzled look. "We. You are one of us, Rene." Boomer held out his hand. Rene smiled and took it.

Boomer let her make her excuses about taking care of a few things before she should get back to Starbuck. Boomer knew from his many long yahren's as Starbuck's best buddy, that you had to approach some people like they were felixes. You moved slow, and you let the felix approach you. If you try to hold a felix, you may find out that she has sharp claws. Encouraged by her smile and handshake, he gave her the room she needed. Besides, he was confident he'd have yahrens to get to know her better, her and Max and all the Zakar pilots. Boomer leaned back and enjoyed his ambrosia. It had been a good day.


	64. Chapter 64

Rene had headed straight for the bridge to confirm Boomer's information. He was correct; the fleet was headed in a straight line for Dilmun. When Rene turned from the starmap to find the Commander and suggest some course corrections to avoid a Cylon base, she found him watching her from the Command dais. She wasn't happy with having to speak with the Commander for the third time today. Once was more than enough, but this was important and she could face him one more time, knowing that he'd also be giving her those quarters he promised.

"Sir, you should probably avoid grid 3-2-5. Cylons like to visit the planet there to mine for silicon. Things have been pretty quiet, but I wouldn't push my luck."

She felt a bit uncomfortable as Adama smiled at her and asked her to suggest a course. She was grateful for the excuse to turn away from him and his friendliness that felt a bit too familiar, much like the early days with Dante. She wanted to trust everyone's assessment of Adama, but then again, there were some people on Dilmun who liked Dante too.

It didn't take long for her to plot a course that would also take them by an asteroid field rich in metals and a world rich in grains. She thought about warning Adama about how displeased Dante would be when he found the Galactica headed straight for them, but she decided Adama might just be able to handle Dante. If nothing else, it sure would be fun to watch, at least as long as she was out of Dante's reach. They'd all need to start moving fast to get clear of Dante, but she figured she could send that message tomorrow when she and Boomer headed out to test her theories.

She stepped away from the starmap and felt somewhat dizzy. Everything had changed in a micron. Her reality had taken a 180 and the g-forces were more than she'd anticipated. Her head swam with the possibilities. She also knew she was probably still feeling the effects of jumping so many times. She checked her chrono and was shocked to see that time had gotten away from her and it was getting late in the cycle. If she was going to go jumping tomorrow, perhaps to test the limits of the ability, she should get some sleep.

It took her nearly ten centons to finally approach the Commander. He merely gave her the door code and pointed the way, and Rene breathed a sigh of relief. Had it been Dante…she shuddered and hoped those days could be buried in her past. She didn't feel completely at ease until she had collected her few belongings from the barracks and she was in the quarters, the door closed and locked at her back. She breathed a sigh, enjoying her first sense of privacy since arriving on the Battlestar. She knew it might be fleeting, so she didn't waste time.

She called out to the empty quarters, "John? You there?"

She was greeted by his melodious voice. "You called?"

"So why couldn't you just give me the coordinates to earth?" Rene asked, turning in a circle to check out the quarters, actually grateful they were on the inside without a viewport that could be shot out in a stray blast in battle. She ended her examination in front of the man in white seated casually in one of the few chairs in the room.

"I've explained before. I am not allowed. I cannot interfere…well, maybe just a little."

"So you can give me the ability to go anywhere I want, but you don't bother to give me the most important place to go?"

The man just smiled patronizingly. "You have to find it on your own."

"So will it work?" Rene asked, feeling a sense of panic over all she could lose if she did not return.

The man in white just smiled and he began to fade.

"Wait!" He continued to fade out until Rene whimpered, "John, please…"

He popped back into his full sparkling whiteness. "I can only answer so many questions. I've explained the rules."

"If I try…will I make it back?"

"I'm sure he has made you some guarantees, has he not?"

She nodded. "His price is too high, but I'll pay it if I have to."

John's smile became sympathetic. "Then he has won and there is nothing I can do for you." He began to fade again.

"But John?"

"A little faith..."

And then he was gone, and she was left alone. She sat in one of the other chairs in the room, contemplating the chair John had just occupied. She sighed heavily, "Why me?" But the chair held no answers.

She finally got up and stowed the few items she had. She tried out the bed, which was far more comfortable than the bunks in the barracks, but sleep eluded her. It just didn't feel right, like she had forgotten something.

She sighed heavily again. "Starbuck," she said softly realizing that she would probably spend most of her sleep cycle wondering why she had fallen so hard for the man. She was supposed to just be getting on the right side of the Colonials and learning how her people could fit in. Instead, she found herself planning a sealing ceremony. Her with a pretty boy? She decided she had truly gone insane.

Yet she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she saw him again, if nothing else to confirm for herself that he was still there and still alive. She headed off to the Life Center where she found Starbuck sound asleep, Cassie standing guard over him.

Rene just wanted to stand there and look at him a while. She wanted to watch him sleep, enjoying that he looked so relaxed and comfortable. It was just the image she needed to chase away the visions she still held of him in pain, choking on his own blood as she jammed a knife between his ribs. She'd never stabbed someone she loved before. She added it to the list of things she'd done that were like the tortures of hades.

Rene was reaching out to touch Starbuck's hair, to reassure herself that he was real, when she was interrupted.

"Can I help you?" The Med Tech said somewhat icily.

"I need something to help me sleep."

Rene took the tablets the med tech offered, swallowing them dry as Cassiopeia issued her an order, "He needs to rest in order to heal." Rene just nodded and waited for Starbuck's ex-girlfriend to walk away. Rene thought about climbing up on the bed next to Starbuck's, but even that felt too far away. She debated just crawling in to bed with him, but figured the Med Tech would screech. So she settled for sleeping on the floor by his bed. Maybe it was the pills, or maybe it was just knowing that maybe, just maybe Starbuck could make everything all right. She fell asleep quickly and soundly, for once a dreamless sleep.


	65. Chapter 65

It was hard to watch Rene walk out of the Life Center with Boomer, leaving him behind, but Starbuck figured soon he'd have her all to himself in their own quarters. He could spare a few centons away from her, especially if she was spending it getting to know one of his best buddies.

Starbuck lay back on the bed, feeling pretty fantastic. That was until he looked to his wingmate. His friend had that look that meant there was something Starbuck hadn't factored into the mission, something that usually meant trouble.

"What's up, Apollo?"

Apollo shook his head at him in dismay.

"What? What did I do?" Starbuck asked, and then regretted he had said anything.

"Starbuck, don't you think you had better slow things down with Rene? It's been what, six cycles, not even a full secton and you're talking about getting sealed? I have people asking me if I've got you scheduled for a psych evaluation."

Starbuck put on his most confident of smiles. "Hey buddy, when you know it's right, it's right. You know what I mean?"

"No buddy, I don't know what you mean. You don't think maybe you're rushing this a little? I mean, you should take the time to get to know her, go on a few dates, ones that don't end with you booking a room for a few centaurs. Really Starbuck, that's not what a marriage is all about."

Starbuck eyes went wide, not realizing that Apollo had access to the Rising Star's lodging records. "And how would you know? Oh wait, you were sealed weren't you? I almost forgot you were the voice of experience on these matters. How long did you know Serina before you two did the deed?"

"More than a secton, Starbuck. And we were already betrothed. It's not the same, and you know it. Did you forget that just a secton ago you were planning to seal with Cassiopeia?"

Starbuck grunted, "Yeah, I remember. I also remember how she turned me down flat, just like Athena. So much for that old saying that things happen in threes, huh? Get I broke my unlucky streak when I met Rene. . ."

"What? Whoa back up, buddy? Athena? You proposed to Athena? My sister?"

"How many Athenas do we know, Apollo? Yeah, your sister! You probably don't remember, but we were pretty serious at one time. Or at least I thought we were . . . She turned me down . . . said that I was a bad bet . . . too much like Zac. So yeah, I moved on." He didn't bother adding that he'd moved on later that same cycle with Cassie. Guilt reared its ugly head to bite him in the astrum, reminding him of how later her refusal had seemed like a kind of reprieve for his impetuous proposal. After losing so many friends, he'd reacted by trying to cling to what he had left. Athena had instead retreated, pulling away, asking for time. From where he stood, time was a precious commodity that he was running out of. Every patrol in those days was a potential harbinger of doom for the pilots. By the time he'd figured all that out, it had been too late for them. "What was I supposed to do, wait around? Maybe get dumped twice?" Starbuck shouted, feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

"You asked my sister to seal with you and you're telling me about it now? What the frack, Starbuck? I thought we were friends, and you can't bother to share that with me, her brother, for Sagan's sake?" Apollo turned away, ready to walk out the door, before realizing that Starbuck had done it again, changed the course of the conversation to avoid what he didn't want to face. He had deflected and diverted and now it was Apollo beating a retreat. He turned back to his friend of many yahrens, and noted the gleam of victory that others might have missed.

"Starbuck, you're not getting off the hook that easy. This isn't about Cassie or Athena, this is about you and Rene. I know my father has agreed to let Rene have some private quarters. Don't go getting ideas that you and Rene are going to…."

"Going to what, Apollo? Be together? Since when did you sign up for the priesthood? Has it really been so long since you knew real love? Did you forget about you and Serina? The moment you met her, you two were inseparable! You only knew her a few sectons! Hades, you thought I was dead, and that didn't even slow you two down. Sealed before you could even be bothered to hold my funeral!"

Apollo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Quit being dramatic or I'll have you seconded to the Com-Tel Ship. That's ancient history. That was different. We're talking about you and Rene."

"Oh yeah, I know it's different. It always is when you're the Commander's son. You didn't have to scrounge around for quarters for Serina did you? Or for you and Sheba? Nice to have perks, I'll bet. Golden boy gets whatever he wants."

"Starbuck, you know that's not true. I have quarters because I'm a strike Captain. And I do not abuse the privileges."

"No, but you live by a different standard, Apollo! Us mere mortals grab a hold of everything that feels good in this lousy universe and hold on tight! It's not raunchy or crude, like you seem to think, it's love for Sagan's sake! I'm in love! Real love! Maybe for the first time in my life . . .!" Starbuck's breath caught, and he found he couldn't draw air in. Unfortunately it was a feeling far too familiar and he panicked. Struggling to breathe, his chest spasmed and he began to cough hard, his hacking wracking his whole body. His hand clenched at his throat in desperation as he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Cassiopeia!" Apollo yelled.

She was there in an instant, murmuring soothing words as she tried to gently push him back down on the bed. The last position he wanted to be in was flat on his back and he resisted.

"It's okay, Starbuck," she reassured him, placing the breather over his face, keeping a hand lightly on his shoulder as he gasped for breath.

The breather sealed, and a micron later cool, moist medication was filling the life mask. It took only a few more moments before he was able to pull in a comforting breath. His chest loosened, the invisible band around his middle seeming to loosen. He drew in another breath and felt it bubble back out of him as he felt the blood rise in his throat. He coughed again, seeing chunks of god knows what splatter the breather mask. He groaned in revulsion.

Cassie calmly removed the mask and wiped away whatever it was before sealing it back on his face. "Relax Starbuck. Just breathe slowly." She waited until his breathing was regular before fixing both he and Apollo with a stern look.

"What is it with you two?" Cassie admonished them both. Starbuck was pleased to see that she saved an especially savage glare for Apollo.

Through the breather Starbuck mumbled, "His mong doesn't stink."

"Starbuck! You're supposed to be resting and recovering, not baiting your best friend. Apollo, if you can't keep things civil, I'll have Colonel Tigh second you to the Life Center and assign you as Starbuck's Med Tech!"

Cassie stomped off before Apollo could reply.

"My mong does too stink," Apollo said to Starbuck. He sighed and thought for a moment before speaking. He hadn't meant to anger Starbuck, just to explain the proper decorum expected of a Colonial Warrior, and his concerns for his closest friend. "I'm just worried about you, buddy. I don't want you to have to go through what I did with Serina. Maybe if we had…

Starbuck cut him off, removing the breather to make his point, "Had what, buddy? Waited? Missed out on those few sectons you did have? Life is short; you know that as well as I do."

"And there is no need to rush to its end. Serina took risks because of me."

Starbuck shook his head. "Not the same, Apollo. Rene already is a pilot. I got to see her in action. She dragged my astrum back here near death, not the other way around."

Apollo felt the sting of Starbuck's words, even though he realized Starbuck probably didn't intend for them to hurt. Apollo began to wonder how this little talk had suddenly become about him and not about Starbuck. Oh yeah, he'd done it again.

"Starbuck, I think you're missing my point. This isn't just about how fast you two are moving. Do you realize how young she is? You're what, over ten yahrens older than her? Fifteen?"

"Apollo..." Starbuck cautioned, shifting uncomfortably on a biobed that seemed to have turned to stone. He reached to scratch at the skin under the regeneration pads. He thought about coughing again or claiming fatigue to get Apollo out of there. "Wasn't it you who told me about how the Lords of Kobol had much younger wives? Besides, I'm immature by nature. It's only right that . . ."

Apollo ignored the comments, noticing how twitchy Starbuck had become. "It's not the difference in ages I'm talking about. Do you remember being her age? You were just a kid out lifting hovermobiles for the fun of it, outrunning the law just to have a laugh. Remember the Academy? You were filling people's beds with shaving cream and pudding, putting purple hair dye in Ortega's shampoo. You used to get up in the middle of the night just so you could put your bunkmates hands in warm water and short sheet their beds. You were at the bars every secton end and at the clubs looking for girls even when you had duty. You were out to just have fun, no matter the consequences. You were just a stupid kid. So was I," Apollo added. "The furthest thing from our minds was getting sealed."

Starbuck shuddered slightly as he tried to suppress the tickle that was in the back of his throat.

"You had your time to be a crazy kid. You needed time to grow up, we all did. Doesn't she deserve that time too?" Apollo said softly.

"Oh she's grown up plenty," Starbuck countered. "Watching your worlds destroyed around you, enslaved by the Cylons and being forced to serve a sadistic Commander has a way of maturing a person."

"Yes, it does. More than it should have, you're right," Apollo agreed, and Starbuck was beginning to think that Apollo was starting to understand. That is until Apollo said, "She probably has more experience than you know. Speaking of which, how well do you know Rene? Have you asked her about her time on the Zakar? Did you ever ask her about that comment she made to Sheba, about Dante picking her up because she was pretty? Did she fall for the Starbuck charm, or maybe she snared you with a trick or two?"

"Apollo, that's enough," Starbuck warned.

"How has she survived on a ship full of viper jocks, Starbuck? Lighting cigars, pouring drinks, or was it warming up the bunks?"

Starbuck roared out the words, "That's my future wife you're talking about!" His chest tightened and he began to choke, blood spraying out with each cough.

Cassie was by his side in a micron, placing the breather back over his face and pressing a hypo to his neck.

"That's enough! Apollo, it's time to leave! Starbuck doesn't need this! He needs to rest!"

Starbuck was pleased to see that Apollo didn't argue with her. He even mumbled an apology of sorts before he left. It had been mostly to Cassie, but it was still an admission that he had crossed the line.

Starbuck had grumbled into the breather while Cassie roughly fussed over him about how he was supposed to be taking it easy and spending all of his energy on healing. Starbuck just shook his head, fuming at the audacity of Apollo to even suggest the things he was about Rene. A random vision popped into his head, and he almost choked at the thought of Rene lying naked in a bunk, awaiting Ortega back from a patrol. He was angry that despite Ortega being dead, his arch nemesis since the academy days still haunted his thoughts, having seemed to become the very epitome of evil that Starbuck had him pegged for way back when.

Starbuck was even more enraged that he couldn't seem to place himself in that daydream of Rene waiting in his bunk for HIM to return from patrol. He knew he would make it a sweet reunion. He would show Rene how much he wanted to return from patrol for her. Instead, he kept picturing Ortega roughly claiming a privilege he didn't deserve. How had she survived on a battlecruiser full of viper jocks, whose behavior Starbuck knew first hand could be rude and crude? Going through the list of depraved pilots he had known over the years, especially Ortega, did not help his tortured thoughts. The thought of any woman in their hands was enough to make him angry, the thought of Rene in those animals paws made his blood begin to boil.

Starbuck was so angry he didn't think it was possible that he could sleep, but before he knew it he was waking up, groggy and grumpy. The damned life mask was sealed to his face, and itching. He had no idea what time it was as they never seemed to turn on or off the lights in the Life Center, casting it in a hades harsh glare around the cycle. He was also not pleased to find he was there alone. He had barely had a chance to talk with Rene before she'd been whisked away by Boomer. He had slept so fast and so hard that he now found himself a bit disoriented. He gazed around the Life Center, but couldn't find a chrono and couldn't find a med tech.

"Well frack this," he said aloud, before pulling the breather from his face, and peeling the regeneration pads from his skin. He was out of here, and nothing was going to stop him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and nearly stepped on Rene sprawled on the floor beneath his bed.

"What the frack?" Starbuck looked to Cassie as she approached, an accusation on the tip of his tongue.

Cassie quickly defended herself from his angry glare. "She came in about a couple of centaurs ago, asked for something to help her sleep. I didn't notice her on the floor until she was already asleep or I would have offered her a bed. I thought it best to leave her be."

Starbuck nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he was still feeling slighted at Apollo's words, not to mention how that had inspired his overactive imagination. Why would Rene curl up at his feet, instead of waking him? She looked so young, her hair in a tumble and her features relaxed. Starbuck wondered if maybe Apollo didn't have a point. If they were back on Caprica, she'd probably still be in the academy. Even if she'd made it to the fleet after the destruction, she'd be a cadet and he wouldn't even give her a second look. Okay, maybe a few looks, she was pretty, but that was all he would have done. He wouldn't have asked her out and he wouldn't have…he let the thought go. He wasn't one who normally thought about what could have happened or should have happened. He dealt with the here and now. And now she was here. So why wasn't he happier about that?

"It's only midnight. You should get more rest and let the therapies do their work," Cassie whispered to him. "You last scan showed the friable tissue beginning to heal. You shouldn't be coughing up anymore blood. Besides that, you've done a good job annoying Dr. Salik. He says he'll discharge you tomorrow if you behave. Light duty only."

Starbuck nodded to Cassie and debated joining Rene on the floor. He had the overwhelming desire to curl up around her and feel her warmth.

"Back to bed, Starbuck," Cassie said to him.

Starbuck noted the harsh edge to her words. He figured she had probably had enough of watching him move on to something they could have had together.

"Make sure you shake me when she wakes. We'll be leaving together," he said smugly as he crawled back onto the biobed.

"Starbuck…" Cassie started, but Starbuck cut her off.

"You have a lecture for me too?"

"You know, you don't always have to do things just because you think people don't want you to."

"What the hades does that mean?" Starbuck snapped.

"That sometimes you just race headlong into things because you don't like people telling you that you can't."

"So what can't I do, Cassie? Get sealed? Not good enough for that, am I? Well, watch me."

"Starbuck…" Cassie sighed.

"Save it for my next appointment," Starbuck said, pleased to note that Cassie's eyes narrowed in annoyance at his mentioning her previous past and its similarity to her current profession. He carefully slipped down from the bed, kneeling on the floor, gently shaking Rene to wake her.

"Hey, pretty lady," he whispered into her ear.

"Starbuck, you shouldn't be leaving yet," Cassie said quietly.

He ignored her as Rene's eyes fluttered open, her hand reached for her weapon, but Starbuck expected that reaction and stilled her hand. "It's me. Let's go find someplace more comfortable for you, what do you say?"

She met his eyes, awake and aware. She nodded, a sleepy smile creeping up her face. He guided her to her feet. She cast him an inquisitive look as Cassiopeia was still hovering nearby, but Rene kept quiet, trusting in Starbuck's lead.

Starbuck took her blanket from the floor, wrapped it around himself like a cape, then took Rene's hand. "I'll call if I have problems," he said to Cassie who just shook her head in resignation and walked away.

"Show me the way to paradise," Starbuck tossed her a line. He was pleased by her smile and the warmth of her hand in his as she led him from the Life Center. She didn't say a word as she headed to Officer's quarters and keyed the door code, leading him to quarters that were a bit more sumptuous than the average Strike Captain's.

"Nice," he said as he noticed the bed, a bit wider than the standard issue bunk. "And the quarters are good too."

Rene stifled a yawn.

"You need some sleep," Starbuck stated, leading her to the bed.

"I'll sleep better once you get comfortable. I don't want to hurt you."

"I can take the pain. It can't be any worse than being without you." He was pleased again by the coy smile Rene cast him at his flirting. He settled himself on the bed and reached to draw her to him.

"Wait," she said, undoing and dropping her holster, sitting in the chair to remove her boots, then she stripped off her shirt and pants, before settling herself under the blankets with him. She yawned as she laid her head on his chest, make sure she was on the side where the ribs had remained mostly whole during his encounter with the falling centurion.

Starbuck sighed at the healing sensation of her warmth, her body nestled so nicely next to his own. He stroked her hair and felt himself begin to relax. She looked up to him and he leaned down to kiss her lightly. She tried to intensify the kiss, but he pulled away. "Oh I appreciate the offer, sweet lady, but right now, I think you need some sleep, and I just need you here."

He felt Rene shiver at his words, and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers up to under her chin. He suddenly felt so relaxed, that he could drift off as soon as he closed his eyes. He felt his heart lighten as Rene slipped into sleep, purring like a felix into his chest.

Starbuck tried to replace the nightmare of Rene in Ortega's bunk with the vision of her joining him in this bunk every night, and after every duty. He couldn't wait until they could break in these quarter properly, but then he realized that this was the right way, and certainly a way that even Apollo could approve of, the two of them getting a decent night's sleep, watching each other's back. He closed his eyes looking forward to his dreams of the future.


	66. Chapter 66

A soft touch tickled his neck before brushing his cheeks, luring him from the deep sleep and rest that his body needed. It was the tantalizing taste of her lips that brought him to a state of semi-consciousness. With it came the realization that in his sleep, his body had become a willing participant, following her lead as she teased him awake, his arms fully wrapping around Rene. There was a lot to be said for instinct, he reckoned. After all, his lips apparently didn't need him to be conscious to know how to respond to hers. Through the hazy mist of his dreams, Apollo's words pierced his pleasure like a Cylon laser in the dark, echoing in the recesses of his mind, "She probably has more experience than you know. How has she survived on a ship full of Viper jocks?" But the back of his brain knew that vital blood and energy was to be diverted at all costs in times like these. At the forefront and on all decks, so to speak, was the young man who lived life as it came, always taking time to enjoy the few pleasures this short life afforded. And this was one of the rarest of pleasures, waking up in the arms of a pretty woman. He could count on one hand the precious few times he had been blessed to wake this way, as duty and curfews, the lack of time and the need for sleep often took precedence over the joys of morning couplings. He ignored Apollo's words as he concentrated on remaining in this dream.

As in his dreams, she took the initiative, taunting him for just a moment, before satisfying all his desires. He tried to cooperate more fully in the bliss, but Rene whispered in his ear, "Lay back. Let me know if I hurt you." He was feeling no pain, and he gave in to her remedy, lost in the sensation of her body with his. The few sharp pains he felt were obscured by the contentment of his body reminding him of the joys of being alive. She was attuned to him, and as his breathing became a bit labored, she slowed, nuzzling his neck until he caught his breath before going forward, making sure he was benefiting from the moment, not suffering . . . no, not by a long shot. That simple act excited him more than anything else he'd experienced thus far, driving him over the edge despite the pain and caution he should be heeding. The moment left him gasping, fighting sharp pains as he tried to get in enough air, with Rene trying to soothe him, whispering in his ear to relax.

"Are you okay? Should I get someone?"

He shook his head no, whispering breathlessly, "I'm okay. Just not up to speed yet, that's all." He pulled her close as he waited for the moment to pass. He found he was more tired than before as the pain subsided. He was slowly slipping back into that blissful abyss when he felt Rene move away from him.

"Where are you going, pretty lady?" he said reaching for her, but she was already gone out of his reach.

"I have something I have to do today. We're changing course towards Dilmun and…" She looked at him suddenly very serious.

"And?" Whatever "and" signified, Starbuck didn't like the sound of it.

She came back to the bed, leaning down to kiss him deeply, before pulling away again. "If I don't come back..." She paused and Starbuck was now fully alert and awake. He was about to ask what she meant, when she laid a finger across his lips to quiet him. "It would have been really nice being with you. I would love to wake up with you every morning."

"Rene? What are you doing today?" He reached for her arm to halt her retreat.

She glanced down at his grip on her arm before choosing to sit on the bed instead of even attempting to get out of the vise grip hold he had on her. "Did you tell anyone where we went to get fuel?"

Starbuck shook his head 'no'. "I'm not sure I believe it."

"Okay. Fair enough. But Boomer shared with me that the Commander knows the coordinates of earth."

"He knows those coordinates because he got them from me." Starbuck saw her eyes go wide. He grinned as he drove a point home. "Had you told me more about that thing you can do, I might have shared those coordinates with you?"

"Don't frack with me, Starbuck," she muttered as she reached down to pry his fingers from her arm, but he held on, pulling her towards him.

"I'm not. Apollo and I learned them from these strange beings on a ship of bright lights. Does that ring any bells?"

Rene stopped struggling. "My dreams…"

"So you haven't actually seen them? If you were ahead of us on our journey, I thought you may have run across them first."

Rene shook her head, "No, yes…I…" He watched her eyes, the storm of doubt raging.

He eased his grip on her arm, reaching up with his other hand to lightly stroke her face. "You can trust me, Rene."

He saw her eyes soften, her resolve melt. "In my dreams, they start with a bright shining ship of lights."

"Like a crystal?"

She nodded. "They tell me things and then those things come true." She shook her head, "I don't want this. I don't know why me."

Starbuck chuckled, "I told them straight out I wasn't the one they wanted. Is that where you learned to, what do you call it?"

"Jumping. Yeah…" She looked away and he saw the indecision on her face, felt her tense as if about to flee.

"This is just between you and me," he reached for her other hand, placing it over his heart. "I promise. Our secret, and I won't tell anyone else unless you tell me to."

She nodded, looking down at the floor for a few moments. He chose to interrupt her thoughts. He couldn't take her silence right now, not after their intimacy. "Do you think we can jump to Earth?"

She looked to him, and he saw the fear in her eyes as she shook her head. "I don't know. Depends on the coordinates, depends on a lot of things."

"Has it happened that it didn't work, or you lost someone, or..."

She nodded. "Sometimes it won't open, and once it put us someplace other than where I thought we were going. More than once it has brought us back to someplace other than where we started, and if the Cylons are too close, they come through too. That frightens me the most. If they learn how to jump…it could be bad. And you…you complicate things."

Starbuck's eyes went wide in surprise before he chuckled, "Yeah, well, you're not the first to complain about that. But how can I complicate something I don't know anything about?"

She sighed and started to look away, but with the hand stroking her cheek, he softly guided her gaze back to him.

"Hey sweet lady, it's okay. I can take the truth."

"Normally, you know, I don't care. Since Caprica, I know each day is one more than I should have gotten and I don't mind if my number's up. But you…frack it, but this wasn't supposed to happen."

"So I mucked things up by making you want to live? Well then I'm glad I complicate things. I intend to continue the complications." Starbuck pulled her back to him, back into the bed where he could wrap his arms around her. She only resisted slightly before giving in to his embrace. He felt her tension melt as he leaned down to kiss her, and then he just held her as he said, "So don't go. Earth can wait."

She sighed again, shuddering as she drew in a deep breath, "If I don't go now, this will just get harder. Don't you want to know?"

"Yes, but I want to be there with you. If we're going to get lost, we can be lost together."

"If you can't do what we just did without losing your breath and feeling pain, there is no way you can fly today."

"Interesting test," he murmured lightly. "I'll be sure to recommend it to Dr. Salik."

She looked at him in surprise, before a short laugh burst out of her. She leaned down, kissing his chest lightly before beginning to disentangle herself from his embrace. "If I don't go today...then when? Boomer will be there with me."

"That only makes me feel slightly better. I have lots of faith in you and Boomer, little in this jumping. Rene, if you have doubts, you shouldn't go. I mean it. I'll tell the Commander to ground you," he gambled.

She shook her head no, pulling away from him to get out of bed. "He won't do that, not when he thinks I can find Earth faster."

Starbuck nodded, knowing she was oh so right. If he had any idea of where they had gone and where she could go, she wouldn't even be here now. She'd already be in that Cylon Raider.

"I'm coming," he stated firmly.

"No you're not." She got up from the bed heading towards the turbowash.

He got up from the bed following her and joining her in the turbo where he hoped he could convince her with his kisses and caresses. He wanted to prove her wrong, but his breath became short, and his ribs hurt with that strange aching itch of healing. She held him close and nuzzled his neck under the stream of hot water and he knew he'd have to take the pain because she wasn't going to launch without him. They'd have to lock him in the brig.

He wanted to stay in the turbo holding her until the water ran out just to see if it ever would in officer quarters, but the door chime interrupted their mission. He climbed out wrapping a towel around himself, realizing he did not have pants to put on. His dilemma was resolved by Boomer at the door, a uniform for him in his hands.

"Heard you might be here." was all he said to Starbuck's having answered the door.

"No pressure suit?" Starbuck queried, taking the boots and holster from Boomer.

"You're off the flight list, Bucko." Boomer answered.

"She's not flying without me, not today," Starbuck stated, realizing he was going to have a fight on his hands as Boomer merely rolled his eyes at him. Starbuck ignored him, donning his uniform quickly so he could have time to get to his bunk and grab a g-suit before joining them on the bridge. He didn't bother to buckle his boots as he mumbled to Boomer, "Tell her I'll meet you on the bridge," and he sprinted for the barracks. Boomer shook his head and hoped the Commander could talk some sense into him.

Rene emerged from the turbowash dressed and ready to go in her blue Zakar uniform. "Let's do this." She simply stated before heading out for the bridge. It was a short trip from officer quarters. Rene did not head straight for the Commander, but instead stopped to check on their course and then wandered over to communications.

"What are you waiting on?" Boomer asked, knowing full well the answer. She didn't bother to even acknowledge the question until a pale Starbuck came striding onto the bridge, trying hard to hide how breathless he was from the short sprint to the barracks.

"He shouldn't fly." Rene said softly to Boomer while pretending to be looking at a scan. "I'm not sure I can stop him though."

"We'll take care of it." Boomer answered.

"How? Tackle him and tie him up?" Rene didn't wait for Boomer's answer as she turned to Athena who was manning the communications station. "I need to send a message, short burst, scrambled, to these coordinates." She indicated a position close to Dilmun, yet far enough away that unless Dilmun instruments were looking for the transmission, it could be missed amongst the background noise of space.

"What's the message? We may need the Commander's permission." Athena stated.

"Don't worry, it's coded." Rene pulled a data device from her pocket, one commonly used amongst the fleet for recording music. "First file. Just play it once."

"A song?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, 'I'll be back' by the Fabulon Four."

Rene waited as Athena downloaded the song and sent the transmission before she took a deep breath and indicated to Boomer with a nod of her head that it was time to speak with the Commander. Starbuck had already beaten them to the Command dais and had already informed Commander Adama that they had something to speak with him about.

"Best this was done in private," Starbuck said, "and Apollo is going to want to be in on this."


	67. Chapter 67

"Best this was done in private," Starbuck said, "and Apollo is going to want to be in on this."

The Commander merely raised his eyebrows at that statement and Tigh sent the word to summon Apollo to the Commander's office. As they filed down to Adama's office, he noted how pale and serious Starbuck appeared despite his attempt at a happy-go-lucky demeanor. He also noticed how he seemed to be taking a very defensive position when it came to Rene, allowing her to go before him as he followed closely behind, protecting her back and finding a way to place a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. They did not have long to wait for Apollo. The fact that none of them seemed interested in taking a seat let Adama know the seriousness of this meeting. Starbuck paced during their short wait, yet never going more than a step away from Rene who stood stock still at parade rest, eyes locked on the pattern of the floor. It was Boomer's position of watching over both Starbuck and Rene that had Adama most alarmed. It was a near impossible feat for the Commander to not ask what had transpired in the few centaurs that everyone should have been sleeping.

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when Apollo entered the room. It was Starbuck who started the briefing by saying, "Alright Rene, tell him what you and Boomer want to do."

Rene looked back to Starbuck, and Adama noted the fear and concern in her eyes, before she turned back to him with determination. She hesitated for a moment, and Boomer began for her.

"That anomaly she can create seems to be like a manmade wormhole. She can take us to almost any coordinates possible, or thinks she can."

"Is that so?" Adama replied, not quite sure where this was going and why Boomer and Starbuck seemed so tense and at odds.

Rene merely looked up and nodded.

"Any coordinates," Boomer reiterated.

The realization dawned on Adama and Apollo at the same instant. Apollo turned to his father. "Earth?"

Adama held out a hand to slow Apollo down. "Is that true, Lieutenant?"

Rene nodded, and said, "I think so." Despite her cautious words, Adama saw that she seemed confident.

Adama had to sit down to absorb that information. It was too incredible to be believed. "That is yahrens of travel away, even at our top speed," Adama said in disbelief.

Rene merely nodded. It was Starbuck's reassuring hand on her shoulder and his whispered "Please Rene," that prompted her to elaborate.

know that it can accommodate fuel tankers and half a squadron of Vipers. I think it can do more, but I'm not sure. So far it has taken me to any coordinates I set, so if you really know the coordinates to Earth then it should get me there."

Adama looked to Rene not sure he could believe what he was hearing. It was fantastical, but then so was everything they had experienced thus far on their journey, from Count Iblis to Ships of Lights, to having walked on the sands of Kobol. But this was beyond even his wildest dreams. If only he could believe it, but it was hard to trust this waif of a girl, uncooperative and reticent. "'If' and 'I think'. You don't sound so sure."

Rene shrugged, "I'm not going to lie, I'm not sure what it can do, but everything I have tried has worked so far. It hasn't failed me and I trust where I learned about it."

Adama cocked his head, "Which would be from where?"

It was Starbuck that answered. "The Ship of Lights."

"By all that's holy," Apollo muttered.

Boomer filled the awed silence, "So it goes to reason that if she can go to any coordinates found in the Zakar's database, then she should be able to go to the coordinates we have been given for Earth. Or at least we can try."

"This sounds like a whole lot of conjecture and risk," Adama said, not willing to give in to the hope that had infected everyone else in the room.

"I agree," Starbuck added. Adama looked at him in surprise before Starbuck continued. "Rene and Boomer want to go off and try it today, before we get too close to Dante or to Cylons. I don't think that's a good idea, at least not without Apollo and me along for back up."

"You can't fly, Starbuck. It was just a few cycles ago you were in surgery and fighting for your life," Adama pointed out.

"That was then; this is now. Dr. Salik says I'm as good as new, and it would be just a short trip there and back, just to see if it works. In and out and back home in under a centaur. Right, Rene?"

Rene looked to him, then back to the commander, "It should be simple to see if it works. Now is a good time to try as we are far enough away from anyone else to detect the distortion. We may need it as an emergency escape if things go bad. That was part of my plans."

"It did not appear to be /easy/ when you were collapsing in the Life Center," Adama interjected.

"I pushed its limits pretty hard. It does take a lot out of you, which is why Starbuck shouldn't go."

"You're not going without me," Starbuck firmly stated.

Rene turned to him, "I'm not going with you either. You're not up to it and I don't know if..."

"Which is why I'm going with you!" Starbuck shouted before remembering he was in the Commander's office. He reached out a hand to Rene, beseeching her to see his point. "Look Rene, if you can't make it back or if it throws us somewhere else, at least you and I…" He cut off his words, suddenly embarrassed to be speaking his thoughts in front of the Commander.

Apollo said quietly from behind Rene, "Starbuck, you aren't capable right now."

"Either I go, or you don't go," Starbuck threatened.

Apollo quirked an eyebrow at Starbuck. "Strong words for someone who was coughing up blood yesterday."

"That was yesterday. I'm fine today."

"Starbuck, no," Rene argued. "This isn't something you frack around with, okay? If it doesn't work, most likely it just won't send us anywhere and we'll fly through it like a debris field. If it does work, well, I wasn't sure if you would live when I pulled you through it last time. We got lucky."

"And if your luck runs out, I want to be there!"

"Starbuck," Apollo interjected, "Even if the doctor says you're fine, we talked about this buddy. You and Rene shouldn't fly together. You're too close and it can affect your judgment."

"Affect my judgment? Here you and Boomer are ready to jump through lords knows what to reach some mythical coordinates we were given on a ship that would appear and disappear piloted by ghost like beings, and /my/ thinking is muddled?"

His words were followed by an uncomfortable silence. Adama waited a moment before declaring, "I agree with Starbuck on this. This sounds far too risky. We know too little about this ability. Perhaps if Rene showed our scientists what it is, how it works."

Rene shook her head, no. That wasn't going to happen. "It doesn't work that way, not yet anyway. This is still mine and I'll say who goes and who stays. It's mine and I'm the one who will take the risk."

"Rene," Starbuck warned, but she cut him off.

"It was given to me. If I can't trust it, then no one can. All I need are the coordinates. I go through, alone, and see if I can make it back. We can recon the area later, when we know it works. Me, just me. I'm no one and nothing. You can afford to lose me."

"Rene, no." Starbuck said taking a step towards her, reaching out his hand. "You're not nothing and I can't afford to lose you."

"Then like we originally planned, Boomer and me or not at all." She took a step towards him, taking the hand he held out to her. "Please Starbuck, be reasonable."

"Lt. Rene," Adama interjected, "You mentioned using this as an emergency escape. Where were you planning on going?"

His question broke the tension for a moment between Starbuck and Rene and she turned to the Commander, unsure how to answer.

"Were we to be part of that escape as well?" Adama asked, "If so, we need to know what to expect and if it is on our path to Earth."

"I would need the coordinates to Earth to know," Rene answered.

Starbuck squeezed her hand hard, "Rene, this is not a negotiation. We are headed to Dilmun to rescue your people. We are not the enemy!"

Rene backed away, but Starbuck kept a firm grasp of her hand. "I…I don't know. Anywhere I guess. That was part of what I am supposed to be working on, finding places we can go where the Cylons won't follow."

"Where would that be, Rene?" Starbuck asked, knowing by now how Rene's mind thought, her tells hesitations when she lied. She had a plan, she just wasn't sharing. "And you aren't sure if you can take something as big as a Battlestar through, are you?" Starbuck asked. "You said yourself you weren't sure if the tankers would go through."

"But they did," Rene pointed out. "I was going to try the Zakar first, and if it works..."

"You would risk all the lives of the fleet to find out?" Apollo asked somewhat appalled at Rene's lack of concern for others.

"In an emergency, yes. It hasn't killed anyone or lost anyone," Rene said.

"And how many times have you used this thing, this jumping?" Starbuck asked. "What guarantees did you have?"

"You don't trust them?" Rene asked.

Starbuck and Apollo shared a look over Rene's head, a look that did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"I'm not sure what to believe," Starbuck answered.

"You're following their course." Rene turned to the Commander. "I just know that everything they have told me has come true, everything. They told me you were coming and where to find you, and there you were."

Her pleading nearly swayed him, but the risks seemed to outweigh the benefits. "I appreciate your willingness to take this risk, Lieutenant, I do. But we are not that desperate yet."

Rene snorted in derision. "Yes, we are. You just don't realize it yet." Rene turned to Starbuck, "Would you please convince him. We all need this, my people as well as yours. Don't make me give up my home for nothing. I'm not leaving a decent planet to spend yahrens trapped in a steel cage. Just give me the coordinates and I swear, I won't go without you."

Starbuck looked down upon Rene, and Adama saw that if he did not give in, then surely in time, Starbuck would. Adama appraised the situation before him. Apollo's face held the light of hope and he stood near the door eagerly awaiting his Commander's approval to try an unknown anomaly and find the promised end of their journey. Boomer appeared skeptical, but the determination in his face spoke volumes about the risks he was willing to take for the safety of those in the fleet. Starbuck also appeared eager to go, too eager, but his motives were far more selfish and personal in nature, his attention focused entirely on Rene.

Starbuck shook his head, no. If he gave her the coordinates now, she would go. He had no doubt of that fact. He released Rene's hand, prepared to apologize to her, but her eyes told him to save his words. She turned away from him and she took a step towards the commander, turning her back on Starbuck. "Sir, if we don't do this now, we may not have a chance to find out later under such ideal conditions. Just give me the coordinates and let me go. I've sent a message already. My people will be waiting. Please sir, we have to…" She stopped speaking, cocking her head, before saying in an eerily calm voice, "red alert."

It was so unsuspected that at first no one registered what she said, then the klaxon sounded, ringing down the corridor. Instinctively the warriors began to run for the door, for the corridor and for the launch bay.

"Lt. Starbuck, to the bridge." Adama's order nearly didn't register with the pilot, years of training overriding his other senses. As he skidded to stop, he reached out and grabbed Rene's arm, yanking her to a stop as well.

"To the bridge," he said out of breath just by the few paces he had run. She shook her head and tried to shake him off. "We may need your information about the quadrant," Starbuck said quickly, trying to justify his actions.

"And you can get that over a comline. Let me go." He held fast, unsure exactly why, other than it was a reaction also ingrained in yahrens of training from his childhood. If you wanted to keep anything yours in an orphanage, you kept it close and had to fight for it. That flash of memory, the room filled with small beds, a tug of war for some toy came and went in an instant before logic brought him back to the present. He jerked her close to him, a fast hug before releasing her.

"Be safe," he said, before turning away and heading for the bridge at a bit slower pace. When he turned to look again, she was long gone.


	68. Chapter 68

The bridge was unfamiliar place for Starbuck in a battle. He nearly twitched in spasms as every fiber of his being said he should be out there in a Viper, not sitting looking down at scanners and screens. Adama briefly wondered if he should just let him go when the scanner showed a phalanx of Cylon fighters coming at them from their starboard coordinates. Athena solved the dilemma by handing Starbuck a headset.

"Only thirty," Athena said, "No sign of a baseship. We think they are from the base Lt. Rene had pointed out to us, the one she thought inactive, but we aren't sure."

"Can you put me through to Commander Dante, are we in range yet?" Adama asked.

"Not quite in range yet sir. Fleet is at all-stop." Athena informed him. Adama nodded turning to the star map to alter their course from the planet that may be the threat, noting that the course would increase the time and distance to Dilmun. He began formulating a plan, scanners trained on the planet that may be suspect and a ground assault attack to clear the threat.

"Launch red squadron as well. I want this battle over quickly, we outnumber them this time. Have brown in reserve." Athena quickly relayed the orders as Adama turned to see Tigh issuing orders to the ships in the fleet, closing ranks for the battle.

It wasn't until Rene was queued up in the launch tube that she thought to be nervous. Hearing the chatter on the comline and realizing she knew very few of the name set free the butterflies in her stomach. Apollo had hastily assigned her to Boomer as his wingmate as they dashed for their Vipers, and on the com she overheard the strike Capt. shifting personnel due to her addition and Starbuck's absence. It was the calling out of names that made her realize that her own squadron was more than a military unit. She had trained with her squadron from the first days on the Zakar. They learned all their moves together. As a squadron they had shared everything, from long hours in simulators, to bunks in the cramped confines of the battlecruiser. Even those she didn't like, the Colonials who abused their power and position, she could still tell you which way they would turn in a Cylon pinwheel attack, when they would make their move to evade a shot, and whether they would go high or low. With Jake, she didn't need to even think. They had known each other so long and so well, there was no need for words. He truly was like an extra wing to her Viper, an extra set of weapons that responded to her commands. As she hurtled down the launch tube, she missed him with a sharp ache in her gut.

Between that ache and the G-forces, missing her morning meal had suddenly became a disastrous mistake. She wondered briefly if she would need to remove her helmet to lose what little food was in her system as the bile rose in her throat. Without much thought she fell in beside Boomer, while rummaging through her Viper for an emergency ration, hoping it would solve a problem that was more immediate than the Cylons. She got lucky, a bar slid down the side of her seat. She hastily unwrapped it, popping her helmet up to take a bite, then another. She was pleased to find that the bland, tasteless cardboard did the trick as it had done before. She cursed her lousy luck. This was a complication she did not need, not now. She momentarily debated solving the problem, but she didn't have time for prolonged thought as the enemy bore down on them.

"Dip and dive, Rene," Boomer called out and she nearly brushed wings with Boomer as both pilots moved to take the lead position. Rene quickly backed off as she reminded herself the Colonial warrior probably assumed he had point. "Rene, watch yourself," Boomer cautioned with what Rene assumed was probably his instructor tone.

"Frack me," Rene mentally kicked herself, "great way to show them you're a good pilot, by killing your wing mate doing a basic maneuver." She dove, lining up the shot as three Raiders crossed their path. She managed to take out two, annihilating one of the Raiders with one well-placed shot, while Boomer dipped down on the third.

"Nice shooting kid," Boomer praised. Rene curled her nose in disgust. She didn't need a cadet pep talk. As she leveled off from the maneuver and timed her movements to Boomer's, she briefly considered the direction of the Cylon's arrival and the condition of the Raiders. She veered away to get a better view of one, noticing red splotches on its wings. She lined up behind it, but had to break away as Boomer lined up on a different set of Raiders. She fell in providing cover as he lined up his shots.

"These guys are slow," Boomer commented.

"No, just old," Rene said, catching out of the corner of her eye a Raider streaking in already trailing sparks and flames. "Duck, Boomer!" She yelled, needing to line up a shot right in line with Boomer to remove the threat. She was pleased to see that he dove down out of range, but his reaction time was slower than if it had been Jake. She felt the pang again of Jake's absence, like missing a limb, or blinded in one eye. It wouldn't be his hand that marked her kills today on her arm. Her breath caught at the thought of losing him forever. In the past it wouldn't matter if he went, because she known she'd go with him. They were seldom farther than each other's shadow. But it had been almost seven cycles other than a short run for fuel. Starbuck was amazing, but he was an unknown. Would he hit her? Would he hurt her? Would he leave her? No, yes, maybe.

She chastised herself for letting her thoughts wander as Boomer peeled to the left, hot in pursuit of a pair of Raiders tailing Jolly, the pair joining up with another pair, forming the dreaded pinwheel. In the comline she could hear Athena updating the numbers. Over that was Starbuck's voice yelling out instructions and warnings, in contrast to Apollo's calm commands.

"Halfway done," Apollo's voice echoed in her helmet as she blazed through the explosion of the Raider she'd obliterated, preempting the pinwheel as Boomer took out two more. She spiraled in to shadow Boomer's movements as they provided cover for Apollo and Jolly. The battle became a blur of timing and textbook maneuvers. It seemed only centons before the Cylon formation broke, and the warriors began mopping up the remnants. She did her job, dutifully following Boomer's lead as he allowed others to take out what was left of the damaged Raiders. They waited for the all clear, and they took up a rear formation, allowing others to land as they cruised the area, taking scans to make sure the threat was over.

"That's all?" Starbuck's words over the comline were more a question than a command. "Lt. Rene? Should we expect more?"

"I don't think so, at least not from that base. But they know we're here."

It was Capt. Apollo that asked, "So you think they came from the base you pointed out to us?"

"I would bet on it, sir. Rust on the wings. It's wet and salty there. Any sign of more?"

Athena's voice declared the scanner's clear.

Rene waited until Capt. Apollo ordered them in before keying her comline again. "Starbuck, you still there?" She watched as Boomer lined up to land.

"Yeah, I'm here, Rene." The sound of his voice made her hesitate and almost reconsider, almost. The view of the fleet, all 226 ships, clustered close together for protection outweighed her fears and doubts.

"Don't be mad. I'll be back in thirty centons, not one centon more I promise. If I'm not back, thanks for the fun."

"Rene? What are you up to?" His voice echoed in her helmet and she debated turning off her com as she kicked in her turbos. She zoomed over the Galactica, shooting herself clear of the fleet before she entered the coordinates. "Rene! Land right now, that's an order!"

Capt. Apollo issued the same order, interrupted by Starbuck yelling her name again. She engaged the device and the field opened. She took a deep breath and slid through.

"Boomer, follow her!" Starbuck shouted, growing dimmer and distorted by the jump. She spiraled up and away from the distortion field, in case Boomer did follow. The natural reaction was to dive with the slide your senses said you were taking. Just as the field began to shrink she saw the nose of Boomer's Viper shoot through, followed by a flash of light as the jump field closed.

"Frack me!" she heard Boomer curse.


	69. Chapter 69

"You okay over there?" she asked as she began setting her scanners and telemetry on the planet ahead, a beautiful green and blue ball, surrounded by several moons. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Boomer gaining control of his Viper and coming to a slow hover off her port wing.

"That was…uh…interesting," Boomer said sounding like he too was attempting to keep down his breakfast. "Where are we?"

"Uh….not an easy answer. Does it matter?" She checked her chrono, setting the alarm to chime at 25 centons.

"Yes, it matters, Rene." Rene rolled her eyes at Boomer's tone, the one she called the "I'm a Colonial Warrior and I know everything" voice.

"Last known coordinates of The Seeker. Ready to take a tour of the neighborhood? I've got a curfew." Rene didn't wait for his answer, engaging her turbos to circle the planet and its seven moons. She was pleased to note that Boomer fell in beside her as a good wingman should.

"The Seeker? The ship that went seeking the thirteenth tribe over two hundred yahrens ago? They were never heard from again once they left the colonies," Boomer recalled his space exploration history, a random course that was an elective at the academy.

"One of the advantages to spending time in a Commander's quarters is getting access to his computer. There's lots of information that isn't shared with the average person, and apparently the first Commander of the Zakar was pretty high up in the chain of command so was privy to it all. He never bothered to erase his files when he changed commands, or didn't get a chance to. Apparently The Seeker was a bit more successful than we were all led to believe. They made it pretty far, and didn't run into the Cylons on their way." Rene set her recorder to take in scans of the planet to be reviewed later.

"So this is your escape plan?" Boomer asked, also setting his recorder, hoping he had enough room for a detailed scan of the whole quadrant.

"Do you know the coordinates for Earth Boomer?" She crossed her fingers and said a prayer to the Lords.

"I do, but I'm not going to give it to you. I am Starbuck's friend."

Rene cursed under her breath, "Fine. Then yeah, this is my plan. Been through about half a dozen times, and no sign of Cylons. Planet is habitable and I've searched for the ship, or wreckage, or something. There are signs that once someone lived on the planet, but they are ancient. Nothing mechanical in the whole quadrant except you and me. I haven't walked on its surface yet. I usually don't have enough fuel to land and make it back home to Dilmun."

"And today you don't have the time," Boomer cautioned. "Not a wise idea doing that alone you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not completely dense, just desperate. So I haven't been down yet." Rene trained her scanners on the surrounding quadrant, stretching their range as far as she could. "Haven't had time to search beyond the planet either. Not that I know much about what I should be looking for. It's a risk, but 'any port in a storm' as they say. Can't be any worse than just randomly wandering in space following after some crystal ship?"

Boomer didn't want to admit she had a point. He had more faith than that.

"You're taking scans, right?" Rene asked.

"Yes, I am. Will that wormhole distort the readings?" Boomer verified that his recorder was working correctly and quickly scrolled through the results.

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out." She noted that her flight recorder was full. She looked at her chrono and saw they still had ten centons.

"You haven't taken scans before?" Boomer sighed, realizing once again that her level of training was basic and brief. Enough to throw her on the front lines with some hope of defending herself, and nothing more. He doubted she knew how to use even half of the equipment in her Viper.

"Couldn't take the chance of someone else finding it. Recorders don't erase completely you know. If Dante knew I could do this, go anywhere, I'm not sure what he would do. I'd never see the light of day that's for sure. Probably be chained to his wrist like a daggit."

"You don't think maybe he would use it to bring survivors to your quadrant? You don't give him much credit for saving so many of you," Boomer probed as the devil's advocate.

"He gets credit. I owe him life. Doesn't mean I owe him my soul or…I'm starting to think Starbuck's right. I paid my debt. I'm not sure how Dante would use it, but…"

"You're not willing to find out," Boomer finished for her. "What about Commander Adama? I assure you he would use it wisely."

She didn't want to utter the phrase again, made her sound like a two yahren old crying out "mine", but she didn't have a better answer, not one the Colonials would understand. "Maybe it's my street rat habits," she said aloud. "Just don't trust people in authority, chalk it up to that for now." She glanced at her chrono, "We can argue this later in the OC. I think it would be in my best interests if I got back a little earlier. I would lay good cubits that Starbuck is wearing a path in the decking of the landing bay. I could use a few points in my favor that getting back early might earn me."

Boomer hesitated for a moment, then decided to say what was on his mind, "If he ever gets too mad, threatens to…you tell me. I'll handle it."

Rene turned her Viper away from the planet and lined up a good space to open the field as she tried not to think too hard on Boomer's words. "You're the first to admit he has a temper."

"He's a hot head at times, but he doesn't act on it very often." Boomer tried to downplay one of Starbuck's vices, but then had to remember the various triad matches and brawls he had seen Starbuck take part in. He decided Rene deserved the truth. "But when he does…"

"Understood," Rene answered. "Don't worry, Boomer, I've taken a hit or two. He goes too far, you'll know. Ready to go home?"

Boomer braced himself for the strange sensation. "Ready."

"Stay close, go high and left when you come out. I'm putting us right over the Galactica, going down could be bad. Closing your eyes helps, deep breaths once you're through. Think calm thoughts. Your heart will race for a few centaurs, adrenalin will be high, nothing an ambrosa in the OC can't solve. On three, one, two, three."

The distortion formed a small portal barely big enough to accommodate a Viper. Rene sped through, going high and to the right, pleased to find when she opened her eyes the Galactica was beneath her and Boomer to her left. Her vision tunneled then snapped to full size as her comline erupted with sound. She heard her name being shouted over the line multiple times as if an echo, but her tumbling stomach held her attention. She reached over and flicked off the com with one hand as her other reached to lift her helmet. She didn't want the whole bridge hearing her gag. She thanked the lords she was small, as she leaned forward in the restraints and vomited bile on the floor of her Viper. She hung her head a few more moments as she waited for the heaving of her stomach to subside. She fumbled for the emergency kit, hoping she still had water in there. She saw in the corner of her eye Boomer's Viper circling her close enough to view through her canopy.

She flicked the com as she took a few sips from the water bottle.

"Rene? Dammit, answer me!" Starbuck's voice crackled in her ear.

"I'm here, sorry," she answered, sounding slurred even to herself. "Flicked off the com when I came through, sorry."

"Are you okay?" She liked the sound of Starbuck concerned rather than angry.

"Right as rain," she answered between sips of water, settling her stomach by force of will.

"Land, NOW! That's an order!" There it was, the anger. Her stomach convulsed as she tensed.

"Alright, calm down. Don't get your panties in a wad," she said casually.

She could hear Starbuck sputtering out curses then the communication ending with a thud.

"Probably threw the headset," Boomer said. "Go in first, I've got your back."

She took her time, circling the Galactica before lining up on the bay. She took a deep breath, determined to make this a textbook perfect landing. She slid in easily, waiting to perform the post flight checks before popping her canopy. She noted there were more than a few Viper techs waiting for her to emerge. "Oh frack. They think it's on my Viper. Lords, I hope they know what they're doing. I paid good money for her."

She hadn't noticed Starbuck stalking across the bay until she opened her canopy, had tossed her helmet on the back of her seat and was climbing out on the nose. He was climbing the ladder to her cockpit.

"Down, now!" He reached for her legs, pulling her down to the deck. She saw him wrinkle his nose at the smell, a quick look of concern crossing his features before anger wiped it away. Her hands barely grabbed on to the ladder as he pulled her to deck, her boots making contact before she knew it. She swayed a little at the swiftness of it, instinctively reaching to draw her blaster before she realized she shouldn't. She fumbled to holster the weapon, feeling Starbuck's hand reach out and guide her trembling hand, sliding the weapon back where it belonged.

Then his hands were on her shoulders steadying her, ready to reach around and hold her. It was disconcerting, the comfort they offered mixed with the anger piercing her from his eyes. She swallowed hard at the sudden gravity and its effect on her body.

"Decon now!" He spun her shoulders towards the chambers making her head swim.

"Hold on." She whispered, reaching out to hang onto his arm, waiting for her vision to catch up to her body. The various Viper techs swirled around her. "It's not in my Viper," she said, making eye contact with Starbuck. The crystal blue was stunning, nearly left her speechless as he scanned her eyes for the truth. "It's not in my Viper," she repeated.

"Then where?"

"Me," she said before breaking away from his look of betrayal that was like a punch in the gut. She saw Capt. Apollo striding towards them, the Viper techs and all their equipment ready to tear her baby apart. "Tell them to take it easy on her. She's mine. I own her. Never owned anything before that was really mine, you know how it is, the orphanage and all. You come in with nothing, you leave with nothing." She realized she was babbling. She looked back to Starbuck. Again she saw a small hint of compassion before he spun her around, took her by a shoulder, his other hand reaching to the back of her neck and he physically guided her towards decon.

She ineffectually dug in her boots, remembering the last time they were in decon together, suddenly afraid of what might happen. "Don't make me search you here." He hissed in her ear, and she got her feet moving again.

They entered the chamber and he turned her around, putting her back against the wall before he let go and closed the door and punched the buttons for the cycle to begin.


	70. Chapter 70

She ineffectually dug in her boots, remembering the last time they were in decon together, suddenly afraid of what might happen. "Don't make me search you here." He hissed in her ear. His words got her feet moving again. She saw Apollo almost reach out to halt Starbuck's removal of Rene from the landing bay, but he must have decided his friend knew what he was doing, as Apollo then nodded to him authoritatively, an unspoken delegation of duties. She looked over her shoulder at Starbuck then turned away as if burned. He had the look of a man determined to do his duty with whatever means were necessary. Rene would be in Starbuck's hands for now, and she suddenly wished Apollo would be the one interrogating her.

They entered the chamber and he turned her around, putting her back against the wall before he let go and closed the door and punched the buttons for the cycle to begin.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but he wouldn't look her in the eyes as he came towards her.

"We are getting too close and I didn't know when I would have the chance again. Sometimes it doesn't work and…" She stopped speaking as he reached out and began to touch her, patting down her arms, searching her. He was silent and methodical, and she swore his anger made his touch burn. He stopped when he came to the knife in her left sleeve, pulling up her cuff and working it out of her sleeve. She swore internally as he tossed it onto the bench beside them. He reached over to her other arm, and she didn't protest, just tried to brace herself for the strange sensation of his hands on her. They no longer burned, but nowthat were cold and impersonal, lacking the warmth of love and comfort. He found the other knife, working it out and tossing it.

"Where did you get these? Why don't I know about them?" He said sarcastically, hisvoice filled with the hurt of betrayal.

She shook her head, but knew from his look he'd begin yelling if she didn't answer. "Crius. Might need them and you, or someone would take them. I didn't have them on me until today."

He just nodded remaining coldly silent before moving closer again, running his hands down her chest, around to her back, leaning in close. She tingled at the feel of his breath on her neck, his hands running down her ribs, across her stomach. He pulled away to search her pockets, pulling out the datapad and tossing it to the bench as well. He reached around to the back of her pants, found the throwing stars hidden in the back of her belt. Pulled them out, tossing them towards the other weapons. "Who are you going to use those on? Bojay, Sheba, Athena, maybe Apollo?"

She closed her eyes tightly, tried to cut off the tears that threatened to spill over before she said softly, "No. I wouldn't, not here, but on Dilmun…"

Starbuck angrily cut her off, "You're not on Dilmun, so why do you need them on you, huh?"

He didn't wait for her answer as leaned in closer, going through her front pockets, , pulling from the right her bag of cubits. "Rene, dammit, you're not on the streets! You can't keep stealing from people!"

"I didn't. They're mine. Crius gave them to me," she said defensively, making her first attempt to move away from him. He reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, leaning in to her face.

"I swear by the lords, I will strip search you here if I have to!"

She swallowed a nervous giggle and flirtatious retort. He did not look like he was in the mood as he snarled at her. "Rene…we had a deal."

She trembled slightly at his anger as she answered, "I know. I'm sorry. We are too close now. It was my last chance."

His fist twisted in her jacket, drawing her closer. "No more risks, you promised."

She nodded, wondering if Starbuck would draw her near and kiss her. Instead he suddenly let go, taking a step back to continue his search. He ran his hands through her other pocket, down her legs, even though he knew a pilot's pants were too tight to hide anything. He stepped away, appraising her again with eyes cold as icicles before he swept the items on the bench to the side making room.

"Sit," he ordered stepping back to give her room to step towards the bench, seeming to make every effort to keep himself purposefully distant from her She sat as he kneeled in front of her to unbuckle her boots. She restrained the unreasonable urge to reach out and run her hands through his hair. He pulled off one boot, finding another knife. In the other he found three more throwing stars. He searched her boots a little too thoroughly in her opinion before tossing them on the ground frustrated. He sighed deeply before he kneeled forward, his face close to hers. The volume of his voice was softer, but tinged with anger as he demanded, "Where is it? "

She looked him in the eye, suddenly realizing just how badly this was going to go. He wasn't going to just accept her answers. She came to the conclusion she had lost her one ally here on the Galactica. She shook her head no at the thought, then flinched as Starbuck yelled loud enough to make the walls shake, "WHERE IS IT?"

She shook her head again, wanting to yell back, but made an effort to keep her voice low.

"No. I told you. It's me." She wrapped her arms around herself hoping to fend off the blow from Starbuck that was surely coming.

Starbuck saw the movement and leaned back, taking a deep breath, running his hands through his hair to calm himself. She watched him, her heart thudding hard, hard enough to crack her ribs. She had no idea what he was thinking or what he was going to do next. She just knew she couldn't take it if he touched her again the way he just had. If he struck her, she felt like she'd break into a million little pieces, all amounting to nothing. He shook his head in disgust before he looked at her, trying to judge her words. She searched his eyes, saw them soften as he changed his interrogation tactics, "Rene, this is serious. No more games. We just encountered the Cylons for the first time in sectons. We are trying to help you here. You've got to give me something."

She jumped into the opening, pleading for him to believe. "I want to, Starbuck, I do, but I'm it. That's why I can't give it to you. It's me. I set coordinates and…as long as I'm touching the ship, the field opens. I don't know why or how. It just does. I've tried to show others how to do it, but…it doesn't work for anyone else, just me."

Starbuck's eyes clouded with disbelief as he got to his feet and turned away. He leaned his head against the door of the chamber trying to resist the urge to bang his head against it. He stood there for a few minutes and Rene debated on what else she could say, but she had nothing. There was no explanation she could offer that would satisfy him or anyone, for that matter. She didn't know how it worked or even why, it just did. She had only wondered briefly herself as to why she'd even tried it knowing so little about it, but she knew that answer. It was the only one she did have. She tried it because at the time she had nothing to lose. She'd been given the information during a time in her life when nothing made sense and she'd stopped trying to put the pieces into place. Life was broken, the world was broken, she was broken, and nothing was going to make anything whole again. Her dreams at times seemed more real than her waking days, so when she dreamed of the way, she followed and never stopped even once to try to figure it out. It worked, wasn't that enough?

She watched him, his back turned to her and knew she now had something to lose, and she wasn't sure how she could keep it, but she sure as hades wasn't going to just throw it away, not like this.

She knew she had to convince him, to tell him all she knew, and pray that would work. Softly she spoke, "It was after the void. I'd been having dreams, lots of them, sometimes I didn't even need to be asleep to have them. I don't know if it was the lack of food or…or the lack of caring if I lived or died, but these visions would come and they would come true. I would literally dream at night what would exactly happen during the day. I dreamed that one day I would be flying and if I set the coordinates and aimed the right way and …and," She hesitated at the fact that Starbuck hadn't turned around yet, "And I aimed in between the space of what is and what isn't, slid through the gap in time. So the next day I tried it, just kind of wished myself away and…it worked."

He said more to the door than to her, "Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? If you don't want to tell me the truth, fine, just lie to me, but don't make up stupid stories. Give me a little credit, huh?"

She hung her head, feeling even worse than she did in her viper. "I'm not making this up. I wish I was. You won't find anything on me. Put me through a scan if you think you have to, but that will be negative too."

Starbuck turned around, but kept his distance. He took a good look at her, scanning her as he would an unknown pyramid player. She was looking to him with eyes that begged him to believe. She looked on the verge of tears.

He shook his head again, looking away. "This is crazy." He said, more to himself than anyone else.

Rene tried to take slow breathes, tried to slow down her heart. Watching Starbuck turn away hurt worse than any torture Dante had dreamed up. She found it easier to look down at the deck, analyzing her feet and talking to her toes. "Sometimes I think I'm just going mad, you know. I get that I'm just a fraction off of crazy, I know that. I can't believe it myself. I mean one night I have a dream and the next morning, I can zoom right back to Caprica, literally. I thought I was just having some sort of weird flashback, but there was Jake right there with me, and Ari and Crius and…you've been through it. I want to think it's just my imagination, but I can take others through with me, and they see it and we go places we shouldn't be able to go. My Viper reads it, others read it. I've stepped on Caprica and Scorpio, Piscera and Kobol and…" She stopped speaking at the touch of Starbuck's hand on her shoulder. She shivered hard as he softly squeezed. It was as if he needed her to stop speaking, as if he was angry at finding out the girl he'd been with was insane. Hades, she WAS insane, she knew that. She was just a centon away from full restraint and lots of meds. She stared at her toes wishing this all wasn't happening, that this was a dream. Starbuck squeezed her shoulder a bit harder, his frustration clear in his firm grip. That felt so real that Rene held her breath and looked up hoping Starbuck wouldn't strike her.

He flinched at the fear in her eyes, but didn't step away. He kneeled down in front of her again. His anger dissolved as he saw how frightened and vulnerable Rene seemed. This wasn't an act for his benefit, not this time anyway. He sighed and nodded, realizing once again that the universe was full of mysteries that for some reason liked to come along and play havoc with him for the fun of it. "Rene," he said softly shaking his head, "why can't this just be easy?"

"Frack if I know," she said softly closing her eyes. She took in a ragged breath before speaking. "I didn't ask for this, any of it, the good and the bad. All I've ever prayed for is to live just one more yahren, just one more cycle. And then this came along," she looked up at the ceiling, seeming to indicate the Galactica and the whole fleet, before looking back into his eyes. "Then you came along."

Despite her words, her eyes looked lost and sad. Starbuck looked away, examining the decking himself, as if it would hold some answers. It was almost too amazing to believe, to have the power to travel anywhere, regardless of space, time or fuel. It would be the answer to so many of their prayers, but the endless possibilities also came with endless responsibility. It was like being given all the cubits of the fleet, but having to find a way to walk with the moneybags around your neck.


	71. Chapter 71

"What do I tell the Commander?" he said, more to himself than to Rene.

Rene's heart leapt at the thought that maybe he was still on her side. She spoke quickly.

"They'll find something in my viper. It won't do a damn thing, but it looks impressive with wires and gauges and other random gadgets I put together. You don't have to tell him anything. Let them think that's it. I need more time," she begged.

He looked back to her, their eyes meeting. Starbuck saw that the lost little girl was gone. He said his thoughts aloud, "You've thought this out haven't you? Phase one, phase two, what's next Rene?" He nearly backed away again, until he realized the look he was reading on her face was not ruthless and calculating. It was desperate determination, a warrior's instinct kicking in to override the fear.

"I couldn't let Dante think it was me, or I'd never be free. And if Adama knew…" She shook her head as she looked down feeling lost, feeling her stomach rumble in emptiness. Rene almost flinched at the feel of Starbuck's finger as it traced down her jawline. He gently lifted her chin, bringing her eyes up to his as he leaned forward.

"He's not like that, Rene. You have to trust someone."

Softly she whispered, "I trust you."

Her words shivered down his spine. He resisted the urge to kiss her. He reminded himself that he was still angry. It had been bad enough to not be able to be in the battle even despite the fact that they outnumbered the raiders, but then to watch helplessly as she simply disappeared off the scanners. If Boomer had been unable to follow her, Starbuck wasn't sure what he would have done. Even with Boomer in her wake, it had been some of the longest centons of his life.

"You scared me," he whispered.

"Sorry."

"You know, Rene, sorry means you're not going to do it again. Why is it that I think you are going to keep taking risks without me? Oh right, probably because you are." He gripped her shoulder a little harder, leaving his fingers under her chin to make sure he had her eyes on him and her full attention.

"No more. Not without me! Either we make this deal now, for keeps, or…" He wasn't sure what he would do, if he could do it, but he put on his best pyramid face, and let her work out what the consequences might be. "I can fly, so get that worry out of your head. Like you keep saying, I can take a little pain if I have to. I'm a big boy. And let's be honest, you need my help."

She nodded as she said, "Alright."

Starbuck reached the fingers from her chin to stroke her cheek lightly before dropping them and easing his grip on her shoulder. "Alright. In exchange I'll get you the time you need. I'm going to let you bluff your way through this on one condition, you got scans of where you went, right?"

"If jumping doesn't scramble my recorder, then yes. But I still get the right to worry about you. I am the one who will have to haul you back here if you pass out on me while flying."

"That's if you don't pass out first. Boomer says you weren't doing okay when you came back through, and frankly, you're a mess. When did you last eat?"

She shrugged not remembering.

Starbuck just nodded in reply. "Alright. That I can fix. Now about a few other things. I think you are going to have to do things my way to make this deal work, especially since you don't seem to be very good at following the conditions we already had."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Starbuck's accusing glare made her close it again and nod, conceding the point.

"The knives are not needed here. This is not Dilmun."

She winced at the thought of being unarmed and began to bargain, "One, that's all I ask." She held up her hand to stop his protest, "Dante is going to send someone soon either to replace me or to convince you to turn away. I won't be safe. I'm in danger even here, you've seen that with your own eyes."

Starbuck considered for a moment before agreeing, reaching over to grab one of the smallest knives and handing it to her. She didn't ask for more, taking it and putting it in her jacket pocket.

"Two," Starbuck said, "No going anywhere without me ever again. I go to the bridge, you go with me."

She nodded saving her protest for later.

"Three, you are going to have to explain this to Commander Adama."

Rene closed her eyes, choking back a wave of nausea at the thought of what Adama might do to her. Worse case scenario, she'd never leave a cage. Best case scenario, she wouldn't have to worry about Dante because Adama would never let her out of his possession. She was not going to tell Adama, or anyone other than Starbuck that she was the device they were looking for. She opened her eyes to find Starbuck waiting for an answer. She knew he would be able to read her lie. She'd have to agree for now. She could welsh on that deal later.

Starbuck watched her intently, waiting for the lie, knowing it was there as she nodded agreement. He almost chuckled at her panic when he added, "Now. You are going to tell him now."

"You're an idiot, Starbuck!" She blurted out.

"Says the girl who flies alone into blackholes." Starbuck's eyes bore into hers. He was deadly serious and she held back all the reasons why this was not a good idea.

He waited for her to come to grips with the idea before saying sarcastically, "Good, you're listening. That was going to be agreement number four so we're ahead of schedule. You said yourself you don't know what you're doing, so you are going to talk to someone who does know what they're doing. And I know, you're worried he's going to treat you the same way Dante would, but he won't. Believe me, if my commander was even remotely the same caliber as your commander, I would have been spaced a long time ago, or busted to cadet, or in the brig for life for threatening his life."

Rene had to agree with that assessment. Dante had taken those who had any type of insubordination on their records or a rebellious streak and put them into his own version of reeducation. Those who failed his expectations rarely got a chance to fail twice.

She still didn't like the idea though. "I need more time."

"For what? You can't do this alone, I thought you understood that?"

Rene was quiet, trying to think of how to explain to Starbuck that she knew she couldn't do this alone, but involving Commanders wasn't the way to get it done either. "Starbuck, I'm talking desertion and mutiny. The command doesn't really like that sort of thing."

"No, you're talking justice and changing command. Totally different."

"You're naïve," she stated, somewhat amazed that someone so much older and supposedly wiser than her could be so blind to the truths of life.

"I'm optimistic. There's a difference." He got to his feet, knowing full well that he was not going to be able to explain to Rene the difference. This was something she'd have to learn in time. She'd have to see it for herself, and Adama was perhaps the only one who could show it to her. "This is not open for debate." Starbuck added. "You get a few centons reprieve, only because, well, you're a mess. Can I trust you to go to our quarters and clean up while I get you some food, or are you going to disappear on me again?"

"You can trust me," she said choosing to ignore Starbuck's doubtful "Uh huh," in response.

"And condition number five," he continued, "Unless you are planning to become a bridge officer, which would be a huge waste of a good pilot, prove to me you aren't planning on going back to Dilmun by burning that uniform."

She nodded, trying to smile at his attempt to be funny. It was what he wanted, and for now, she would give him what he wanted. She took his hand as he offered it to pull her to her feet. She had hoped he would pull her to him, offer some comfort for his anger earlier, but instead he gripped her hand hard to drag her from decon to face the others.


	72. Chapter 72

As he yanked her from the decon chamber, she took a quick wistful look to the landing bay, wanting to cry at the viper parts, HER viper parts scattered all over the bay.

Starbuck squeezed her hand softly. "It needed an overhaul anyway."

She mumbled a curse under her breath, but he pulled her away and into the oncoming path of Commander Adama, Capt. Apollo and Lt. Boomer. In surprise, she started to withdraw her hand from Starbuck's in order to come to attention, but Starbuck held tight.

"Recorders work?" Starbuck asked, more directed at Boomer who nodded in reply. Before the Commander could speak, Starbuck boldly cut him off, "She needs some food and a clean uniform before we debrief, Commander. Non-negotiable. She says the device is in her viper and you can have it, right Rene?" He squeezed her hand twice, a quick telegraph for her to agree.

"Yes sir. No need to pull the whole thing apart, it's on the right side, just below the cockpit."

Commander Adama looked suspiciously to Starbuck, but didn't challenge either of the pilot's statements. "In a centaur then, in my office." Adama noted the look of relief that passed quickly across Rene's features.

Starbuck quickly brushed past them, pulling Rene after him to the lift. Once the doors were closed, she said, "Thanks."

"Don't make me regret it. Straight to our quarters, understood?"

"Yes sir," she said teasingly, suddenly feeling a bit lighter, enjoying having Starbuck in on her plot for once.

"Oh if only you were that agreeable, might make things interesting." Starbuck said, before he let go of her hand and exited the lift for the dining hall.

As the lift moved on, she examined her reflection in the doors. It was hard to look at herself. She was a mess, bile, staining the front of her uniform, looking pale and too thin. Or maybe it was the fact that she knew she had already told so many lies, and she would be telling more before this cycle was done. They had seemed to etch themselves upon her face, aging her ten yahrens in a day. Or maybe it was the face above her own grinning evilly, horns protruding from its forehead, all highlighted by the white robes the figure wore.

"Your price is too high," she said to the reflection, that only grinned back, leaving her to wonder where the voice came from that answered, "But you'll still pay it." She was thankful when the lift doors opened breaking apart the image of herself agreeing to his terms.

Once in the quarter's turboflush she stripped off the blue uniform, dumping it into the refresher, pulling out a Colonial Warrior's brown before stepping towards the turbowash, turning the water on as hot as she could stand it. She scrubbed hard, feeling very dirty. She didn't get out until Starbuck came in to tell her he was there with some food. She avoided looking in the mirror, combing her hair and straightening her face more from memory. She was pleased to see that he left her alone to get dressed. She wasn't sure if she could take his cold distance anymore. She was more than a little relieved when he smiled at her when she emerged wearing the brown.

"That's better."

She took a seat and saw that Starbuck had taken the time to shine up her boots.

"Thanks." She mumbled, sitting down to eat. She wasn't really hungry, and even less so when she saw the color of what was supposed to be meat. Was it really that gray or was it just taking on the hue of the walls around her, walls that were starting to close in. She looked up to find Starbuck watching her.

"You want to know what I learned at the academy?"

Rene just nodded, not really wanting to hear one more Colonial Warrior telling her what to do.

"Food gives you something to throw up when you get drunk, otherwise you just throw up good ambrosia. Wasting good ambrosia is criminal."

Rene tried to chuckle at his joke, but she didn't have it in her at the moment. She was suddenly very tired, perhaps feeling the effects of the jump on top of the stress of battle. She faced the food like it was the enemy determined to destroy it. She had to admit she did feel a bit better when she was done, but Starbuck's silence had her on edge.

He waited until she was done before breaking the tension. He had tried not to think too hard, because his thoughts kept coming back to wondering if Rene was crazy enough to pull all this off, or just crazy. "So, what's next on this master plan of yours?" He tried to keep his tone light, but he knew he was one step away from shaking her until she talked.

"Avoid Dante, give my people time to do their jobs, keep the Cylons at bay, lead a rebellion and steal a battle cruiser. All at the same time," she said flippantly

"Don't," he said angrily, "Don't do that. It might work on someone else, but give me more credit than that. I know you have a plan."

She nodded. "I'm working on the details. It's wait and see mode right now and up to others to get a few things done. For now, keeping an eye on the Cylons, that will be Gage's job. Getting us closer to Dilmun while avoiding Dante's wrath, well, I guess that's Commander Adama's job. Getting on the Zakar and getting the engines running was supposed to be Jake's job, but I suppose now I guess it's mine and…"

"And?" Starbuck asked.

"And yours if you want. Frankly I don't know how to get the engines running and you are right, I have no idea how to pilot the thing. Plus I need to get moving on the whole 'evacuate the planet' plan. That was Ari's job, but Dante has him too close. I'm not sure how I can do any of this from here. At some point I'm going to have to fly to Dilmun. That's why you can't tell Adama about what I can do. He'll keep me here."

"So you're sticking to that crazy story? You're really not going to tell me the truth?"

Rene shot him a strange look before she said softly. "It is the truth Starbuck."

He debated challenging her, decided he'd let Adama find the truth. "Okay, fine, it's the truth. And I told you the truth, Adama won't keep you here. And another truth, you're not going to Dilmun without me. Seriously Rene, how are you going to do all this, the details."

"I'm making this up as I go, Starbuck," she said, looking to the bed in the corner, wishing she could just crawl into it and wake up when this was all over and done with.

"The lives of everyone in the fleet is riding on this, and you are making it up as you go?" Starbuck's incredulity was thick. "So how do you think that's going to turn out?"

Rene snapped, "What would you have me do, Starbuck? Just give up? Just trust the two Commanders to work this out in some peace treaty? How did that last peace treaty turn out?"

"You've got me there," Starbuck said smiling. "So are you ready for some help then?"

Rene shook her head, "Okay, you win."

Starbuck's smile turned to a grin, "I usually do. I'm lucky like that. So we go talk to the Commander and we work on the details."


	73. Chapter 73

The walk to the Commander's office was a short one from the officer's quarters Rene now called theirs, too short. She didn't have time to craft her lies well, and what few she had constructed seemed to fall apart like the buildings of Caprica in the attack when she saw Apollo, Boomer, Sheba, Bojay and Col. Tigh were already waiting for them. They were assembled around the room like a tribunal, with the chair in front of the Commander's desk waiting for her. Rene realized this wasn't going to be a briefing. This was an interrogation and she must be more tired than she thought, as her feet kept moving her into the room while her brain was trying to tell her to run. By the time her steps faltered, Starbuck's hand was on her shoulder. He didn't propel her to the chair though, but rather held her there, pulling her gently to him as he took his usual spot leaning against the wall. She sighed heavily. It was time to show a card or two in this game, to show them that she had the winning hand if they could just lend their support to her bet. She was tired of briefings, tired of waiting for things to fall into place. She was tired of spending so much time in this office trying to win them over to her ideas. It was time to call in a few markers and move the odds to her side of the table.

Starbuck had winced for Rene when he saw all those assembled in the room. This was not going to be a closed-door confession for Rene and he doubted whether she would volunteer any information. They had her cornered and he wasn't sure he could call this briefing anything but what it looked like. If they were all there for him, he would have done an about face and fled the room. But things were not as they looked. They were here to help and he tried to convey that to Rene by pulling her to him, protecting her back so she felt a bit safer to talk. He was pleased that it seemed to work as Rene turned and looked up to him and said, "I'm going to need some star charts of the quadrant."

Starbuck looked to Tigh who nodded and left the office to get the needed charts. Starbuck looked back to Rene wondering just what she would say. She had turned into more than just a wildcard lately. What she had told him was beyond outrageous even for him. But this was Rene's briefing. She held all the information and was revealing things only on an as needed basis.

Adama was already regretting giving Rene the quarters she had negotiated from him. Since then, Starbuck and Rene had been nearly inseparable, minus a cylon attack and her disappearance into realms unknown. When Starbuck had taken Rene from her viper to Decon, and then quickly left the landing bay for her quarters, Apollo had not held back his "I told you so". Adama had tried to be patient and let the Lieutenant have time to see how things were different on the Galactica. The Cylons had brought that time to an end. He could not sacrifice the safety of the fleet just so one warrior could feel more comfortable.

He looked to Rene and he was surprised to see she confidently met his gaze. Adama wondered briefly if it was the protection of Starbuck's arm around her that was lending her that bravery, or if Starbuck and Boomer were right, and that this girl had a plan that might just be the miracle they had been praying for.

"We are examining the scans now," Adama began. "The anomaly did interfere with some of the readings, but you are correct, the planet is habitable and there appears to be evidence of previous settlements, but no signs of any modern technology or cylon presence. I'm not sure I believe you as to where you were, but for now I will give you the benefit of the doubt. So this is your plan for the fleet and your people?"

Rene nodded, and Adama thought she was going to leave it at that, a noncommittal nod and a shrug, but Starbuck must have silently conveyed to her that she needed to explain.

"I figured the best way out of the situation was to, well, get out. I am assuming that the ultimate goal would be to get as far away from the Cylons as possible. I didn't factor in earth or that you might already have a destination in mind. I'm not sure if the Seeker's last coordinates are on your flight path, only that they are away from here and away from the Cylons." She hesitated and looked around the room at all the warriors before looking back to him. "But I guess you can decide where we go. It doesn't really matter to us, as long as it's not here."

"And you are sure it will work?" Adama searched her eyes for the truth and again she did not evade his scrutiny.

She hesitated for a few beats, searching for her words, before answering, "No. I had planned to send the Zakar first so if it doesn't work, we've only lost one burnt out battle cruiser."

Adama nodded recognizing that finally they were getting down to something that was closer to the truth. "Our scientists are examining the device, but they suspect it merely focuses your lasers into a narrower and sustained beam rather than the pulsar blasts used in battle. In other words, it doesn't aid in travel or space manipulation. So if you could please explain how the device works or what elements we seem to be missing."

He watched as she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and kept them closed until Starbuck whispered in her ear, "Tell him."

She opened them, meeting his gaze again. "I set the coordinates, follow my lasers and…make a wish."

It was Adama's turn to close his eyes, cursing inwardly. He had thought they were getting somewhere, and there they were, getting nowhere. It was Tigh's arrival with star charts that interrupted the choice words that Adama's temper had wished he could launch at the Zakar pilot.

Rene moved away from Starbuck to look at the charts as Tigh spread them across Adama's desk. Rene reached for a pen and began placing marks on the map on coordinates behind the Galactica and sectors to either side of their course. "Sir, I need one for the quadrant before this one on your route." She said to Tigh, who began to unroll a second chart he had thought to bring as well. They were the same charts Rene had marked before with her guesses as to possible cylon base stars and listening posts. Apollo was the first to state the obvious, "You've already shown us possible locations, Rene."

"Yeah, I know. Now I'm showing you where they are, or at least where they were last time I looked." She placed two circles in the middle of the quadrant the Galactica had traversed to reach her current coordinates. "Two are following you. That's how I found you. I picked up the chatter from the base ships."

"And you speak Cylon and can just break cylon codes," Bojay couldn't help quipping.

"Learned it at Cylon summer camp," Rene shot back, but his jibe made her pause for a moment. Starbuck saw the indecision in her posture as she froze and then began to step away from the desk. He stepped forward, placing his hand gently on her shoulder again, letting her know that he had her back. He felt her relax and take a deep breath before stepping back toward the desk.

"They were waiting for more support but we haven't figured out which direction it may be coming from or how many. There are two base ships that visit the quadrant on a regular basis. They tend to hang out here." She went back to the chart with Dilmun clearly marked, and placed circles far to the edge of the chart, the opposite side of the quadrant from the Galactica's course. She moved the pen to the current location of the Galactica and placed an X on a nearby planet. "This is where those raiders most likely came from. It is an old base, and I would assume the raiders came from there, but not the pilots. Those raiders have been sitting there for a while and we thought the base was abandoned."

"Could you have been wrong?" Sheba asked.

Rene shook her head. "No. We've stolen raiders from there. No resistance to our landing and taking what we want. Last count was over forty-five raiders on the ground, most in disrepair. I would assume they found troops from somewhere else, and that is what we need to find out."

Rene pulled the map so that Dilmun was on the center of the table, tracing their route to the planet. She circled three large areas near the planet. "Mine Fields. The Zakar is here." She placed an X off to the side of the second minefield. "But the destroyer is here." She placed another X in front of the second minefield. "If Dante doesn't want you getting to Dilmun, he has some firepower to stop you."

Adama examined the map for a moment before looking to Rene. "The destroyer is fully functional?"

"Yes, and fully manned."

Adama leaned back to absorb that information. "And you think Dante will use it to keep us from Dilmun?"

Rene shrugged, and something about the gesture added to her comment about wishing became the final straw for the Commander.

"So why are you telling me this now? What do you hope to gain from this information?"

It was Sheba that gasped, "Commander!" while Bojay chuckled. Starbuck tightened his grip on Rene's shoulder. It got her attention as she looked up to him, nodding as if in reply before turning back to the Commander.

"Starbuck has convinced me I might need some help. And…" She pulled out the data pad Starbuck had taken from her in decon and he wondered how she had gotten it back, and what else she had managed to get from that bench. "A recent diagnostic of the Zakar's engines. I don't know much about engines, but I understand words like fried and nonfunctional. I need to know exactly what needs to be fixed and how to get it going."

She set the data pad down on the map, sliding it to him as if a marker in a pyramid game. "I need that freedom to launch that we talked about. I need my viper put back together and ready to go."

"And where are you going?" Col. Tigh asked before anyone else could.

"Hopefully to the Zakar to get repairs going. Most of my plans hinge on that Battle cruiser. Frankly sirs, you don't have enough room in the fleet for all of us."

"The Zakar isn't going to make that much of a difference," Starbuck said behind her.

She shrugged, "Are you willing to let me try jumping with one of your ships?" She saw the looks on the faces around the desk and answered for them, "Not even with the orphans you don't give a frack about?"

It was Starbuck's "Hey, that's not how you ask for help!" and the Commander's stern look of disapproval that had her mumbling an apology.

Adama was beginning to regret having so many others in his office. It restrained his response to Rene, had him biting back the words he wanted to share with her about her attitude and her ability to integrate within the crew of the Galactica. If she were an example of what he could expect from Dante's people, he would need to schedule more time for disciplinary reviews.

He waited to speak, letting the silence hang until Rene became uncomfortable. She finally looked up from the map on the desk and dropped her eyes again from the sting of the anger in his look, but he didn't let her evade for much longer. "Lieutenant, I am not sure if we will be allowing you to initiate that part of your escape plan. We are not at that point of desperation. I do not believe that Commander Dante would fire upon us. If things are as bad as they have been intimated to me, he may have no choice but to allow those of you who wish to leave to come to us. I'm sure he will see reason. If the Zakar is nonfunctional, he may be to give it to us."

He had expected Rene to disagree with him and not in polite terms either, but she kept silent. He scrutinized her posture, knowing by her silence that she was holding back something. Adama was curious as to what her next move might be, but they were interrupted by a message from the bridge.

"Sir, one of our patrols reports there are three vipers headed in our direction. They have made contact and the vipers are requesting an escort and to land."

"Is there a shuttle or tanker as well?"

"No sir, just three vipers."

"I'll be on the bridge in a moment." Adama replied then looked to Rene, "Were you expecting anyone?"

"Sir, I was expecting my Commander to be contacting you asking you why you have changed course."

"I have told you before, I can handle Commander Dante."

Rene nodded, but looked doubtful, "Sir, can I still get help with the Zakar, please, sir?"

It was Apollo who answered, "We'll have our engineers go over the scans and see what can be done."

"Thank you, sir." She turned to leave the office, to go to the bridge to see about the vipers, but Commander Adama stopped her.

"Lieutenant, until you are willing to share with us what it is you can do and how you do it, you are grounded."

Rene sighed heavily, shook her head, but mumbled a "Yes sir", before leaving the office with Starbuck and the others in her wake.


	74. Chapter 74

When they entered the bridge, she hung back taking a position near the star map, out of the way, but still able to hear and see what was happening. Starbuck stayed by her side as Adama approached the scanners and communications to inquire on the vipers.

"Told you so," she hissed angrily to Starbuck.

"No, I believe I told you so, Sweet Lady. I told you he wasn't going to like your little story about how that wormhole works. So you think you might try the truth for once?"

Rene glared at him, but he just flashed his million volton smile at her, her ire obviously not affecting him in the least. "Just a suggestion. We can keep doing this your way and take bets on how far you get. Hmm, let's see, grounded, I'd bet you're going to get as far as the landing bay."

"Keep it up, Starbuck and I'll see that tonight you get as far as your barracks and a bunk alone," she jabbed back.

Starbuck moved a step closer, putting his arm around her despite the fact that she tensed at the gesture. "Rene, all joking aside, you want to know what I see?"

She just grunted at him noncommittally, but he didn't let it faze him as he pointed out the obvious to her. "You asked for help, and you are getting it. Over there Apollo is running the diagnostics for our chief engineer. Boomer is over there double checking the long range scans for signs of the Cylons, and Sheba is talking to communications about any chatter they may have picked up. And see there, OUR commander is dealing with the incoming vipers and seeing that the fleet is in position and ready to help you. You've succeeded with part of your plan despite your little 'make a wish' explanation. So how about you acknowledge we might be on your side and start acting like the warrior I know you are and let us in on the rest of your plan."

She nodded slowly before answering. "I did Starbuck. I told you my master plan, I'm making this up as I go along. Maybe it's not exactly Colonial tactics 101, but so far it's working. My people were supposed to be working on some of this, but I've been here. They thought I was dead. They don't know you're here. So what's the plan for that?"

Starbuck smiled almost evilly. "I told you. I'm going to fly across the sky launching fireworks. They will spell out the words 'Starbuck's here' and they'll flock to see me. You have greatly underestimated the allure of my heroism. Remember, I'm Warrior of the Centaur. How did you put it? The Famous Starbuck. Oh yeah, I can draw a crowd."

"That's if Dante let's you get close enough. I bet he fires on us. Or at least on the Galactica. And if he doesn't, he'll find someone who will."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's the next conversation you have with our Commander," Starbuck added emphasis again on the word "our". "About how you know Dante is dealing with the Cylons. You have proof of that?"

Rene pulled a little closer to Starbuck, chilled by the thought that her prediction might be true. "I guess we'll all have our proof when the base ships arrive, now won't we? Trust me, Starbuck, it's a bet I don't want to win."

He too was sobered by the thought and wished he had a brave answer to her fears. "We'll brief the Commander on your suspicions."

"No, Starbuck, I think I've already had one briefing too many." He felt her stiffen as she heard the voice of the lead viper pilot confirming the coordinates for the Galactica. "Frack me," she mumbled looking down at her uniform.

"What?" Starbuck asked.

"I haven't earned the brown. It's Captain Mars. He's going to remind me of my place."

Starbuck strengthened his arm around her shoulders hoping to convince her he was there to protect her. "Which is right beside me. He's going to have to go through me first."

She felt her heart flutter with the hope that Starbuck could back up his boast, but she'd never let her heart rule before. Her brain knew the truth. Mars would cut through Starbuck like cloud cover to bring her down.

She cursed again out loud when she heard the ETA for Zakar vipers. Starbuck saw her check her chrono, then disregard it. He reached for her wrist, checking the time himself, realizing he'd been right. It was off, nowhere close to Galactica time.

"So when are you and I going to synchronize?" He'd meant it to be light and flirtatious. He didn't expect her serious response.

"When I can stand here and look you in the eye as an equal, then we'll talk about …" she shrugged and left Starbuck to wonder what it meant, everything or nothing. Something had changed since Rene had launched for battle, but Starbuck couldn't figure out what or why.

"And what makes you think you're not an equal now? You've outflown me, you've out gunned me, you've rescued my astrum and the fleet's. Are you afraid I can't rise to your level, is that it?" Again he flashed her his trademark grin and tried to joke with her, but she looked at him as if annoyed.

She had opened her mouth as if to reply, but she was interrupted by Athena at communications. "We're receiving a message on Dilmun's vector."

"Put it through to the command console." Adama said, looking to Rene before mounting the stairs. He flipped the switch and music began playing. "The Fabulon Four again," Adama said before answering Col. Tigh's raised eyebrows. "I am not so out of touch that I don't know a classic when I hear one. 'Run for Your Life' I think. What does it mean, Lieutenant?"

Starbuck watched her as she stepped away from him and looked away to the starfield before them. He knew that look. She was searching the stars for an enemy attack. He closed the gap between them again, whispering low enough for only her to hear, "We could just run."

She flinched at his words, turning to give him a scathing look. "And leave everyone behind again? Yeah, you Colonials are good at that."

It was Starbuck's turn to flinch. "I didn't mean without them."

He could tell she didn't believe him. She turned back to the commander to answer his inquiry, "Nothing I didn't already know, sir. We should not be on a course to Dilmun. Dante will blame me for the course change and I need to watch myself. That's all."

"I will be sure to explain that the course change was my idea." Rene nodded in reply to the commander, but she looked doubtful. Adama noted that she had become even more silent than her usual since the dismissal from his office. He wondered if it was merely her way of trying to stay out of more trouble, or if she had completely withdrawn after offering the small bits of information. It had been her prior behavior, to open up and share, then to slink away to hide behind walls of silence. Even yahrens ago on Caprica, every step forward, every laugh or moment of camaraderie had been followed by days of sullen silence. It appeared that the yahrens had not changed that about her.

"I need to send a reply, sir. Col. Gage will be waiting for it."

"And alert the Cylons to our presence?" Colonel Tigh asked.

"Sir, they know where you are. But to be safe, we can just reprogram a mine pattern. He'll be looking for it. He'll worry if there's no reply. And I need to find out where we stand."

Adama gave his consent, "Let's attempt to remain hidden for now, despite what you may or may not know for certain. A mine pattern change would be the best for now."

Rene nodded and walked to the engineering station. "Apollo, I need my datapad back for a moment."

"You can have it back. They have downloaded all the information you had. So what do the dimensions of our ships have to do with the Zakar?"

"If the Zakar can jump, then most of the fleet should as well." She took the pad from him but didn't meet his eyes. He held on to the pad as she tried to take it, forcing her to deal with him.

"And what about the rest? Leave them behind?"

She didn't hesitate to answer, "Never. They'll just have to fit, all or none."

"So that song playing, that's Plan A? And the back up plan? Your Plan B won't work. Let me know when you are ready to talk Plan C." Apollo let go of the datapad, cast a knowing glance behind Rene to Starbuck, before he turned back to the reports of the Zakar's engines.

She hesitated for only a moment before asking, "So can they be fixed? The engines?"

Apollo kept his gaze on the reports as he answered, "Anything can be fixed with time and parts. The question is, do we have the time? You seem to be the one who has that answer for now."

"Not me, the Cylons. And Dante. I don't trust either to give us more than a micron. I need answers and I need them soon."

Apollo looked up from the report, drawn by her apparent desperation. "You'll have your answers soon. When will we have ours?" He was not comforted by the wicked grin his words seemed to produce on Rene's face.

"Probably about the same time," she replied and Apollo wondered where she had learned that life was a negotiation, terms and information bartered back and forth with lives hanging in the balance. He wanted to give her words of advice, or at the very least a warning about what was at stake, but the coldness in her eyes let him know it would be wasted. Instead he offered her a bit of hope.

"One of the engines is functional. It has been shut down and it will require a cold start, but it will start."

The effect of his words was startling as the coldness in Rene's eyes fled. Hope filled them with blazing warmth and she shivered as if shaking off the cold. She tried to hide the movement by turning away to head back to communications, but Apollo had witnessed the vulnerability that he suspected kept Starbuck drawn to her side as her protector. Another knowing glance with his wingmate let him know that Starbuck had seen her reaction too.

"Give me time and I'll make an optimist out of her," Starbuck said as if answering Apollo's unasked questions. Starbuck followed her over to communications where she plugged in the datapad and transmitted the song to the mine pattern on their flank side. Athena brought patched the audio to the bridge. The words to the song had Starbuck flashing Apollo another grin, one that said, "See, I told you I would bring her around," as the words to "Run For Your Life" followed by "I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends" sang out.

**Run for your life **

**Well I'd rather see you dead, little girl  
Than to be with another man  
You better keep your head, little girl  
Of I won't know where I am**

You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand little girl  
Catch you with another man  
That's the end'a little girl

Well I know that I'm a wicked guy  
And I was born with a jealous mind  
And I can't spend my whole life  
Trying just to make you toe the line

You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand little girl  
Catch you with another man  
That's the end'a little girl

Let this be a sermon  
I mean everything I've said  
Baby, I'm determined  
And I'd rather see you dead

You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand little girl  
Catch you with another man  
That's the end'a little girl

I'd rather see you dead, little girl  
Than to be with another man  
You better keep your head, little girl  
Of I won't know where I am

You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand little girl  
Catch you with another man  
That's the end'a little girl  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na 

What would you do if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

What do I do when my love is away.  
(Does it worry you to be alone)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
What do you see when you turn out the light?  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I just need someone to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,  
with a little help from my friends


	75. Chapter 75

Rene didn't know what to think or what to feel. She felt as convoluted as the engine diagrams for the Zakar, and parts of her felt nearly as dead. Her heart had been given a cold start by Starbuck, only to feel like it had been burned out by his behavior when she had landed after jumping with Boomer. She had more to fear from Starbuck than his wandering with another. He had shown her first hand that duty and his loyalties to the Galactica would come before her. She still tingled a little from how cold his eyes and hands had been.

She wasn't totally sure why she had said so much in the Commander's office, other than the fact that Starbuck had probably already told him most of it. That and she was scared. She was too scared to even admit how scared she was. The Cylon attack had come with no warning from Gage or anyone else on Dilmun. She was afraid that meant any help she could expect from her people had been cut off by Dante. That complication was more than she wanted to face right now. If Dante knew even a fraction of her plans, he would put all his efforts towards making sure she failed. It meant more than failure of her plan. It might mean the end. Her end.

She knew life was short, but until recently she had thought it would be the Cylons that would finish her off. Oh sure, Dante was strict and his form of punishment a bit extreme, but she hadn't thought he would kill her. Sure, he'd left people behind in broken ships abandoned to the Lords and fate, but he hadn't actually delivered the final shot. But she couldn't deny there were others she had seen him kill, Dante personally delivering the final shot. Until now, she didn't think he could do it to her. Was it the fact that she was a girl, or that she was human that made her think he wouldn't do it? Or was it the presumed immortality that came with youth, even one such as hers? At least with the Cylons you knew the reason why they wanted you dead. There was no toying with you, no fooling around.

For some strange reason it was a comfort to know that to the Cylons her death was just part of a cold and logical equation with the sum being Cylon universal domination. Her individual death would mean nothing to them and Rene took comfort in that. It wouldn't be personal. At least with the Cylons she would join the fraternity of heroic and celebrated Warriors who had been unlucky, another number in the grand total of casualties to the war. She could join her father and brother and most likely would not die alone.

Also with the Cylons it would most likely be quick and bloodless, a grand explosion and then done. Dante wouldn't make it that quick. He would make it too personal. He would draw it out and her blood would flow. She would be alone at the moment she died. He'd be there. He'd enjoy it and remember it, and that is not how she wanted to go down.

She was too realistic to think she would come out of all this alive, but she sure as hades wasn't planning on dying. Since Caprica, and she knew probably before that even, survival was the ultimate goal. She couldn't let her fear paralyze her and make her an easy target for either the Cylons or Dante.

"Not yet you bastard," she mumbled aloud.

"What was that?" Starbuck asked. She had forgotten how close he was hovering and looked to him, before looking over to Apollo conferring with the engineers.

"So you get to say it again, so get it over with," she said to Starbuck.

"What do I get to say again? That we're here to help?"

She felt his reassuring hand on her shoulder again and instead of it feeling like a command to share information, she took it for what she was pretty sure he meant by the maneuver, that he had her back. Would he really be there when this was all over? Was he worth the gamble? Hades if he isn't, who is?

"No, you get to say 'I told you so.'" She reached for his hand on her shoulder. " I can't do this alone. Do you think Apollo knows enough to get the Zakar's engine to start?"

"If he can't do it, Boomer probably could. He's the electronics wiz, especially under pressure. But Apollo could pilot the thing, spends half his time up on the bridge. It's Sheba we'll need to get in. She can infiltrate almost any base, Cylon or Colonial. But I'm the real expert you need. I am a pro at sneaking around."

Rene was surprised by the sarcastic chuckle from Athena. Lost in her own thoughts, she had forgotten Athena was there.

"Are you kidding, Starbuck?" Athena said, "I found you in two milicentons when you were hiding in the launch tubes with Cassiopea."

Instead of protesting, Starbuck grinned, "Yeah, launch tubes. They wouldn't be expecting us to crawl in the out door now would they? Seriously Athena, if you hadn't been looking for me, how often do you check those tubes?"

"At least once every duty cycle, but you're right. Probably only once unless I'm looking for sneaky snake viper jocks trying to cheat on their girlfriend."

"Hey, you turned me down, remember? So," Starbuck thought aloud. "We could jump onto the hull of the ship, you know like Pirates in the old vids, and crawl up the launch tubes. On a battlecruiser, unlike a Battlestar, the tubes are on the sides, right above the engines."

Rene looked at him with a bit of wonderment. "I never thought about that, but yeah, they are above the engines. Would be nice to not have to blast our way in since we want to use her in a few centons after we take her. I know that from the engine room you can access piloting controls and lay in coordinates, kind of an emergency autopilot. Gage told me once that they had it for the eventuality that the bridge was hit and survivors needed to get home or something. We could get her someplace safe first, and then worry about taking the bridge later."

"Are you so sure we'd even have to take the bridge? From the sounds of it, your people will just call it a change of command and throw a party for me. Commander Starbuck, has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Athena chuckled again, "More like Pirate Captain Starbuck, that's the only way you are going to wind up a Commander, stealing it."

"Rene already promised it to me, once I 'commandeer' it. Stealing is not a word a commander would use."

Starbuck and Rene both jumped as Commander Adama leaned over the railing of the command dais. "I prefer the phrase 'procuring resources', or better yet 'recruiting transfer requests'. If we do this as you are suggesting, Lieutenant Starbuck," the commander put special emphasis on his rank, "we will be doing it unarmed. We are not firing on any of Dante's people. They are Colonial Warriors and not the enemy."

"And what if they fire on us? Firing back usually makes them stop," Starbuck countered.

"Then I suggest you use that silver tongue of yours to talk your way out of it. Maybe you could invite them to a card game, or something. Con them like you do me and everyone else. Or maybe you could take evasive maneuvers, you're good at that, too. Either way, we are not firing back. In my experience, force and coercion are not the way to go about recruiting troops. If you want their loyalty, you have to earn it with trust."

Adama looked directly at Rene, and the unspoken words of "mutiny" and "desertion" seemed to ring in her ears. She tried to dodge the rebellious thoughts that ricocheted in her head. One mutiny was all she intended to lead in her life. She would never follow another commander again, not even Adama. Dante could be funny and likable at times too. He had loyal troops who would follow his every command, just like Adama. Command styles might be different, but the results were the same, at least in Rene's mind. Never again if she could help it. When this was over, she'd do what she wanted, when she wanted, how she wanted, or die trying. She felt the flame ignite in her heart, felt the adrenaline surge that made her want to punch someone or shoot something. She wanted to set something on fire and watch it burn.

She tried to rein in the wildfire as she heard Athena exchange words with Captain Mars. He'd be landing soon and if he saw any of the fire that burned in her, even if he just thought she might be thinking the wrong way, he'd remind her how to follow orders, how to submit to command. He was just as capable as Dante to remind her about the pain of disobedience. In the beginning he'd been in charge of the Caprica recruits. He'd been a good teacher on how to hide your feelings, how to appear submissive and properly intimidated. It wasn't a hard lesson to learn actually, he was intimidating. But the memory of those early training sessions didn't douse the fire raging in her. Instead they fanned the flames. If she didn't put it out quick, this fire would get her burned.

"You okay?" Starbuck whispered to her. She had forgotten how close he was. It seems in just a few cycles aboard the Galactica she had forgotten a lot of things, the most important one being how to protect her heart.

"Mars is not a friend," she whispered back, feeling Starbuck's hand clamp down as she shuddered.

"I'm not sure I like most of your so called friends, so I'm guessing I'm not going to like this guy either."

She saw from the scanners that the vipers were lining up for landing. She didn't have much time. "No, you won't, but you have to not interfere. Like with Dante, if you get involved, it gets worse."

"For Sagan's sake, I'm getting involved if he lays a hand on you. I'm guessing this guy won't be playing around, so I'm not going to play along."

She turned to him, "I'm serious Starbuck. If you come to my defense, it will be bad. I can take care of myself. I have lived like this for over three yahrens. I'm still here, still standing. I know how to survive. You have to let me do what I know how to do."

She saw him look away. He didn't like doing what was required of him, and it made her heart ache for him. But if she wanted to be with him, to be here on the Galactica with everyone she loved, she had to play the game for just a little bit longer. "If I do this right, I won't get hurt. You keep asking me to trust you and everyone else here, so trust me. I know how to play this game."

He looked back to her, his smile gone as his lips drew into a tight line. He shook his head no ever so slightly as his eyes turned into lethal icy lasers. Only the fact that the blast wasn't meant for her kept her from flinching at the change in him. She couldn't stop herself from reaching up to touch his face. He seemed as if he wanted to move away from her touch, and she wondered if it was his anger, or the fact that the touch was too intimate for such a public space. Either one didn't matter, she didn't let it stop her. Touching him helped her to control the rebellious flames, helped her to transfer the fire from her to him.

She whispered to him, "You don't have to be there. You don't have to watch."

"Not an option, pretty lady." He tried not to glare at her but his eyes were burning. She liked the look of the blue flames igniting in his eyes.

"Soon, you can blast them all, pretty boy, and I will cheer you on, the hero of the centaur."

She saw him soften at her jibes. "I'm not as pretty as you think," he answered, "I can get ugly if need be."

"I do this right, you won't need to. Just smile and stay pretty. I've got this."

She drew a deep breath as she heard the vipers requesting clearance to land. "I need to get to the landing bay and greet them." She didn't wait for his answer. She knew he would follow.


	76. Chapter 76

Apollo and Boomer also joined them in the lift. It was Apollo that spoke most of the way to the bay.

"I didn't like how this man was asking questions about the Galactica last time he was here. Do you think they would launch an attack on us? Perhaps try to take the Galactica from the fleet?"

Starbuck snorted, "I'd like to see them try. We can outgun them, it is a Battlestar."

Apollo ignored the sarcasm of Starbuck's reply, "Or they could try the same plan we have for the Zakar on us. Much like the Zakar, I think some of us may want a change in command."

"Some of us? You mean a scattered few here and there," Boomer answered. "Considering the circumstances I think most Warriors know Adama saved us from the Cylons and follow him willingly."

"Is that only because most of the Warriors we saved were from the Galactica?" Apollo posed the question. "I know those from other battlestars and other commands have commented that even after three yahrens they still feel a bit like outsiders. How long did it take us to integrate most of those from the Pegasus?"

"We still have a Silver Spar squadron." Starbuck reminded them.

"My point exactly," Apollo continued. "And while we all know what is at the end of our journey, none of us know how long it will take to get to Earth. Many are tired of living in ships and long to have a planet beneath their feet."

"How long has it been since an average citizen has been planetside?" Rene asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"Since Carillon? Three yahrens," Apollo answered.

"That's not true," Boomer countered. "We run furloughs for citizens when we find habitable planets, and allow them to join work parties for supplies and…"

"That's just it," Starbuck interrupted, "they're work parties. It's not about being on a planet to have fun. I think I see your point, Apollo, but still Adama is nothing like Dante and…"

The lift doors opened and they began the long walk to the landing bay.

"But then there was Chaka on the Celestra. And Sire Uri as well. We have leaders that are hard line disciplinarians too and prone to excess." Apollo added. "So my question is, how many of our citizens would we lose if Dante were to ask for recruits?"

"Less mouths to feed," Starbuck answered bluntly. He caught the harsh look from Boomer and added, "Hey, be honest, not all our citizens pull their fair share. Let Dante deal with their burden on society."

"It won't work that way." Rene interjected. "Dante won't take them. If they can't meet the quota or meet the work requirements, then …" She didn't elaborate.

"He spaces them?" Starbuck asked appalled.

"Hey, you were just talking about how they are a burden on society. Your words, not mine," Rene defended herself.

"But accurate all the same," Boomer added.

"What is this quota? You've said it before," Apollo asked halting their progress just before entering the landing bay.

Rene looked down the corridor, watching the first of the vipers land, Galactican by its markings. She looked back to Apollo deciding that her half-truths were getting her farther than silence. Misinformation still looked like information.

"Kind of a point system based on how much you can contribute to Dilmun. You get a point for being under 25, and a point for each kid you have, and points for how fit you are, your skill level, ability to contribute, usefulness, that sort of thing. You don't get citizenship until you reach ten, but he also deducts points based on how much time he has to spend getting you trained and how many resources you necessitate. Like my viper, it cost me a point. And viper pilot training, that cost me a point. I grow food though, and that has earned me a point."

"So how many points do you have?" Starbuck tried not to sound too cynical, pretty sure he knew the answer, that no one ever made the quota.

She answered him with a look that said, "I'm not stupid" before Starbuck asked, "So I'd be what, a five, and we all know I'm at least an eight, taking points off for my insubordination and haircut that will never meet Dante's standards." Rene ignored his attempt at humor.

She turned back to Apollo, "You have to have a three before he'll even consider taking you. Under twenty-five, physically fit, and some skills or training." She turned to Starbuck to give him a serious answer to his question, "I began as only a two. I only made it to three when I finished pilot training, the abbreviated course, but lost a point when he decided I might live long enough to be worth the full training. I've never made it past five. And even if I was a ten, and yes, many have met their quota, I wouldn't stay."

Starbuck wanted to ask why she had even stayed as long as she had, what with the being able to go anywhere ability, but he didn't have time to get into that now. Apollo's point was forefront in his mind. "So what did this guy do last time he was here and I was being held captive in the life center?"

"You ever go shopping for a used hovermobile?" Boomer asked trading a look with Apollo.

"No, I tend to ride in vipers. Never had a need for one."

"Let's just say, he asked a few too many questions about the Galactica's condition. He wanted to get out and kick her tires," Apollo answered. "He was definitely shopping for a Battlestar."

Rene didn't wait for Starbuck's reply even though she knew it might give her a reason to laugh. Now was not a time for laughter. Now was a time to do what she should to survive. She saw Capt. Mars' viper land and headed straight for it knowing it was better to meet trouble head on than let it sneak up from behind.


	77. Chapter 77

As Mars climbed down, not waiting for the platform, she snapped to attention. She didn't move until he handed her his helmet, then she climbed up and saw it was placed on the front panel of his viper, ready for his departure. "Lords, let it be soon," she prayed briefly seeing that Brody and Pallas had also landed and were coming to join Mars. She didn't have time to utter the curse that was on her lips as Mars barked to her.

"Lieutenant, I am here because you have not done your job. You care to explain why the Galactica has changed course and appears to be headed straight into dangerous territory?" Rene came to attention again and opened her mouth to begin her excuses, but Mars cut her off. "Were you not clear with them about the pitfalls of this course? I think not or they would not be traveling on these vectors, so save your excuses for someone who cares to listen. The evidence of your failure is the fact that I am standing here, so we will not debate that point, will we?"

It should be a simple answer, but his twisting of words had her wondering if it was a "Yes sir" he wanted or a "No sir." She made a choice knowing no matter which one she chose it would be wrong. "No sir."

She cringed as Apollo tried to interrupt her dressing down, holding out his hand to shake Capt. Mars' hand, but Mars held his hand up to stop Apollo. "No sir?" he mocked. "So we will debate that point will we? You were told to keep the Galactica free from harm, out of Cylon sectors and leaving this quadrant unseen. You need more proof of your failure, is that it?"

"No, sir," she quickly inserted and made a point to not look to Apollo or Starbuck.

"And yet there is more proof. We picked up signals of a Cylon attack on this fleet! You were to see that did not occur, wasn't that your duty?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hey now, you can't blame her for a Cylon attack. They are just drawn to me, my magnetism I suppose." Starbuck smiled at Mars, "The name's Starbuck. Don't think we've met." He held out his hand and Mars seemed to sneer at it before sliding a patronizing smile on his face.

"I've been told to expect you," Mars said turning back to Rene, but Apollo took the opening to draw his attention.

"Lt. Rene was quite clear with our Commander on the dangers of this course. If you would like to discuss this with him further, I am here to escort you to his office."

"Oh I'll be having words with him. We were led to assume that he would be accepting Lt. Rene's advice and information as that of our Commander. Since you have changed course, I can only assume Lt. Rene has not been as informative or persuasive as she should have been, isn't that correct, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I tried to…"

"Silence!" Mars cut her off with a barked command. "I don't want to hear your excuses. If you had been competent, I would not be here!"

She made sure she kept eye contact with Mars despite the overwhelming desire to shoot Starbuck a look to make sure he stayed out of this. For the moment he seemed to be smart enough to let Apollo try the diplomatic route.

"Capt. Mars, she has been quite explicit on the course we should be holding and why we should keep our distance from Dilmun. Commander Adama made his decision based on his own personal opinion of the situation."

Mars appraised her for a moment as he waited for Brody and Pallas to join them. "This had better be good," Mars said to her, "because it's already bad, understood?"

"Yes sir." She tried not to visibly cringe, but she realized that cowering was an ingrained response. Plus he was looking for it and if she disappointed him, he wouldn't fail to remind her why she should fear him.

She did cringe as Starbuck's hand found its way to her shoulder. She wondered why he couldn't hear the klaxons screeching out their warning. Mars saw Starbuck's gesture, his eyes widening before narrowing, leveling Rene with a lethal look, before turning to Apollo. "I would like to speak to your Commander now."

Apollo nodded and headed to the corridor and the lift. Rene felt Starbuck squeeze her shoulder as Mars turned and snapped his fingers commanding her to follow.

She took the chance to turn to Starbuck hissing, "Don't follow. You've already fracked me, so don't frack me up more, okay?"

He removed his hand as if from a hot fire. She didn't give him time to speak, falling into step with Pallas. Once even with Pallas she nearly faltered as he turned to her briefly and chuckled. She let it wash over her, let the fear slide down her spine. She would not let it paralyze her, even though it crept back up to the base of her brain as she realized Apollo was taking them to the bridge rather than the commander's office. This was going to happen in front of the whole bridge crew, a group of warriors she felt she had been accepted by. Sure, she was still having problems with the pilots, but the bridge crew had seen she knew how to do most of their duties, had not questioned her presence at all centaurs of the cycle, instead readily sharing information and even java. She didn't want them to see her have to crawl back into the gutter for Mars.

But she would do it. She wouldn't let the audience hold her back. She knew what she had to do and why she was doing it. She felt the fire of her pride, her rebellion, burning in her gut. She hoped those on the bridge would understand that she was doing this for a reason, for them and for everyone else in the fleet and on Dilmun. What's a little humiliation going to matter in the end when they were all far from here and safe from the Cylons?


	78. Chapter 78

Starbuck was starting to see why Rene didn't want him there and he was beginning to also see what Apollo had been talking about. He was too close to Rene to deal with this. Starbuck swore he could smell the ego on this man like overly strong cologne or a bad fart. It stunk up the lift making the ride to the bridge almost painful.

Watching Rene come to attention for this officer was a bit much for Starbuck. A commander or a colonel he could understand, but no one came to that kind of rigid attention for Apollo or Sheba. It just wasn't how things were done in the fleet, not when pilots held a rank barely below captain and not when it was pilots that might mean your life or your death if the Cylons attacked. It had been a very visual reminder that Rene was not yet part of the fleet. He was too close, and he had to come to her rescue, but how?

He knew his flippant comments probably wouldn't help matters here. They were useful for deflecting the anger his way and helping others to escape a direct hit, but he had not forgotten his encounter with Dante in the mess hall. Starbuck's attempt at deflection had instead been like a magnifying glass, increasing the punishment inflicted on Rene. Would it be the same with this Boray? To make matters worse, did he have to look just like Ortega?

There was no conversation in the lift and as the doors opened on the bridge, Starbuck noted that everyone moved aside to allow Mars to enter the bridge first. Starbuck would have cut him off just for the fun of it as he was closest to the door, but he wanted to see what this guy was up to. He'd also decided on the short ride that he should probably abandon his plan of deflection and settle on providing back up in case Rene faltered.

He watched Mars saunter onto the bridge as if he owned the place, casting his gaze like a Cylon scan over every station and the personnel manning them. Rene dogged his heels, but Starbuck caught that she carefully chose her position at least one step out of Mars' reach, as well as out of the other two Zakar warriors range. Starbuck chose to close the gap between himself and Rene, when Boomer came up beside him, whispering a warning, "Apollo has point." Starbuck gritted his teeth knowing his buddy might know best.

Apollo did indeed come forward, gesturing to the Command console, "Capt. Mars, Commander Adama."

Starbuck had heard the stories of how his congenial commander could control the council of twelve, but he'd never had a chance to see it first hand, that is until now. Adama took charge of the meeting, stepping from the command console with a stride of authority. Starbuck found himself instinctively responding, coming to attention just from the change in Adama's demeanor. Starbuck noted that Capt. Mars was slow to respond, but he did respond, saluting the Commander as was due his rank.

"Capt. Mars, what brings you to the Galactica?" Adama's tone was curt as he added, "It was not to bring us supplies as promised. Will you be bringing us more excuses instead?"

Starbuck couldn't resist the evil grin that crept up to curl on his lips.

"I'm here, sir, to ask why you are invading our airspace? We were led to believe you would be plotting a course away from this quadrant and away from certain sectors. We assumed that Lt. Rene here would be assisting you in making sure you and your fleet stayed safely away so as not to endanger both of us. Instead you seem to have either ignored that suggestion or Lt. Rene was not competent enough in her duties. I am here to replace her and see that you are set on your proper course, sir." Mars stepped towards the commander; in fact Starbuck could swear the man was actually looking down on Adama in attempt to make him cower.

Adama was no coward, and he was not a short man either, not in actual size or in his posture. He waited a beat, making sure the Captain was done with his tirade before he chose to speak in words that clearly indicated he did not have to answer to this man.

"Captain, the Lieutenant has been quite competent or I would have contacted you to request a replacement. I chose this course for specific reasons against the best advice given me by Commander Dante and Lt. Rene. Our fleet is in need of supplies, and this was the wisest course to obtain those supplies."

"It is a course, sir, that puts your fleet in danger," Mars answered, turning away from the Commander to the star map. "A safer course for you would be closer to the one originally planned. I can point out possible planets for your needed supplies, and once you reach a certain point, we will be able to provide you with more of your needs." He indicated a point near the edge of the quadrant.

"I was made aware of that course and Lt. Rene was quite insistent I follow it. I chose my own course for our needs." Adama did not follow the Captain to the star map, instead turning away to once again step up to the command console, effectively dismissing the Captain.

"Commander, that is not a wise decision. I can suggest another course that might better meet your needs on the current vectors you have chosen for now. If you were to veer away and head for this point," Mars indicated near the point where Rene had indicated two base ships routinely patrolled in the quadrant.

The Commander looked down at a report that Colonel Tigh handed him, briefly read it before looking back to the Captain. "Hmmm, that might fit our needs, if we were guaranteed more supplies from your people, but as for now, with no deliveries planned or promised, I will have to choose a course that meets my needs, not yours. Thank you for your concern." Adama turned his attention back to the report in his hand.

Mars stomped the few steps up to the command console. "Sir, you are putting yourselves and my people into danger. Was not Lt. Rene clear on that? Were you not recently attacked? There will be more attacks on the course you hold, and they will not be ancient raiders flown by rusty pilots, sir."

Adama looked up from the report, fixing Capt. Mars with a look of disdain. "And you would know this for a fact? Then you could point out for me what bases we will encounter and what numbers we can expect, Captain."

"I do not have that information, sir." Mars said cautiously. Starbuck chuckled at the trap Adama had set.

"Oh? Then how can you assure me there will be more attacks?"

"Because the course you hold brings you within proximity to Dilmun. They are aware of our presence so they will be aware of yours, sir! It just makes sense that you should avoid detection, sir."

Starbuck saw that the backup Capt. Mars had brought with him were becoming a bit uncomfortable with the situation, looking to their Captain and then looking at each other. Starbuck saw that Rene stayed stock still utilizing her talents at camouflage.

"But as you say, Captain, they know we are here. And they have not wiped out your base of operations, so it would be safe to assume there is safety in numbers. We can lend our troops to yours and remove the threat in this quadrant."

Mars seemed taken aback at those words. "Sir, are you suggesting we attack the Cylons?"

"Yes, I am. With the Zakar and the Galactica, we would be quite a formidable force. It would not be our first attack on the Cylons. We have taken out our share of Base ships I assure you, Captain. While on the run, much like the Zakar, we have had to move at a slower pace. Sometimes for us, the best defense is a good offense." Adama turned back to his report.

"Sir, I did not come all this way to suggest a joint attack!" Starbuck swore that Mars appeared flustered, his voice rising in pitch in response to Adama's suggestion.

Starbuck saw his opening and flew in to provide support. "Yeah, it is a long way and all, bet you guys could use a drink and some food. Uh, Commander, is it all right if I take these guys by the Officer's Club? Being a long flight and all, they might be thirsty, plus they might like to meet the rest of the pilots and talk over old times. Didn't I meet you in the academy?" Starbuck directed his question to one of the Zakar pilots, pleased to see the man surprised by the question.

"That sounds like an excellent suggestion, Lt. Starbuck. Please enjoy our hospitality and I'm sure we can speak of this again before you depart, Captain Mars."

Mars was not easily deterred as he remained on the command dais. "Sir, we did not come all this way for a social call! You need to change course now!"

Adama looked up again from the report in his hand, and instead of laying into the Captain he just smiled. "I see you are quite concerned, but I assure you, son, I know what I am doing. I suggest you enjoy our hospitality, as meager as it is without proper supplies and food sources. You are more than welcome to discuss this with me further once you have had some rest from your journey. Lt. Starbuck, Capt. Apollo, see to our guests."

Mars glared at the Commander, before shifting his gaze to Rene. Before Mars could speak to Rene, Starbuck sauntered across the bridge purposefully walking in front of Rene to distract Mars from his intended target. "Hey, there are a lot of guys that would love to hear about your strategies and suggestions for our course. I hear you guys took on a lot of Cylons yourselves after the battle. We'd love to hear about it, isn't that right, Apollo?" Starbuck reached out a guiding hand, leading the Captain to the lift and the Officer's Club. Starbuck had to grit his teeth though as Mars reached up and snapped his fingers, calling Rene to follow him like a dagget.

"Just a few more cycles and no one will ever snap their fingers at her again," Starbuck reminded himself as he plastered on his most beguiling smile, "So I hear you guys have nice new vipers you're flying. Man, that must be nice. Wonder if we could work out a trade or two," he said to Mars as the man just glared back at him. "Okay, maybe not. Up for some high stakes pyramid? Hmm?"

The lift doors closed and Tigh spoke, "Are you sure you want them staying any longer than they need to?"

"Yes, and longer if possible because I have a feeling the Cylons won't attack until they leave. Begin directing all our power to long range scans of the area he pointed out near Dilmun. And increase communications scans for any chatter, Cylon or otherwise."

"So you think we've been sold out again?" Tigh asked.

"How does that song go, Tigh? 'I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright, I'll buy you anything if it makes you feel alright.'"

Tigh chuckled. " 'But you can't buy me love.' We used to sing that to girls so they wouldn't notice we were taking them out on a date where everything was free because we were broke."

"Yes, well, I feel like we've been stood up, Tigh. Hold our course and give the foundry ship the clearance to begin pulling in those asteroids for mining. We'll take that diamond ring he promised, but he still cannot buy our love."


	79. Chapter 79

Starbuck had never had to work hard at being the host before, people just naturally flocked to him once the cards came out and the ambrosia was poured, but he found he had his work cut out for him with Mars and his toadies. Mars' arrogant smile was more like a sneer smeared across his face, and it was hard for the man to sit for long with that stick up his astrum. Starbuck had to do some fancy footwork to see that Mars was distracted. Half the problem was that Starbuck knew he was distracted. He had to give Rene credit. She'd studied concealment techniques and seemed to be an expert. Starbuck had to look hard to find her at times, and wished she would just take up a position on his wing like she should. Instead he would find her at times near the bar, at others hovering just behind Mars or over beside the two thugs who shadowed Mars' every movement. Not that his moves were hard to follow. Mars' game plan seemed to involve looking down on everyone in the OC as an inferior.

It should have been easier as Starbuck did have some help. Apollo saw to a table and a full meal being served, and far better food than most saw in the general mess hall. Boomer initiated conversation asking about their battles to claim the quadrant. Starbuck was impressed by Mars' ability to act like he had single handedly cleaned out all the Cylons. He pictured what this guy's home would look like on Dilmun, a cabin in the woods with all furniture made out of the antlers of animals he had strangled barehanded.

Mars wasn't helping matter either. He was not easily distracted. Despite his opportunity to boast, he brought the conversation back to the Galactica every time and how she needed to change her course. Starbuck noted that when Mars realized that no one in the room had the power to enact his commands, he cut through the felgercarb and got down to downing ambrosias and devouring all the mushies while asking detailed questions about the condition of the fleet that left everyone in the room feeling uncomfortable. Oh yeah, this guy was a charmer. He'd hate to see what this lummox did for torture if this was his attempt at fun.

Starbuck figured a few fumarello's might make the time more enjoyable, well, at least for him. So he told Boomer to keep an eye on things as Starbuck took the short sprint to the bachelor's barracks. When he slid back into the OC he cursed his luck. Mars had taken advantage of the five centons that Starbuck was gone to corner Rene at the end of the bar.

Starbuck headed straight for them, but Apollo intervened, directing Starbuck over to the table. Starbuck hesitated, but joined Apollo against his better judgment. He bumped into the chair that Apollo slid out for him because he refused to take his eyes off Rene. For the moment it just looked like Mars and Rene were conferring, but Starbuck didn't trust the man.

"Why aren't you doing something about that?" Starbuck waved his fumarello towards the end of the bar.

"He asked to speak with her," Apollo answered. "He is her Strike Wing Captain and I didn't see the harm letting them speak in a room crowded with Galactica warriors."

"Uh huh." Starbuck said. He wanted to add that Apollo wasn't exactly the most observant of people. He hadn't even noticed Dante dislocating Rene's shoulder.

"Starbuck," Apollo warned, "sit down. You're too close to this and you're making things worse than they are."

Starbuck took his eyes off of Rene for a moment to glare down at Apollo. "I'm not close enough if you ask me. She shouldn't have to "yes, sir" this equine's astrum. Did you hear him? He practically blamed her for a Cylon attack! He's threatened us and you are buying him ambrosias? He…" Starbuck stopped speaking at the sound of a smack, followed quickly by the scrape of chairs and raised voices. His eyes locked on to where he had last seen Rene. It took him half a second to realize that she was what Mars had clutched in his grimy claws.

Rene knew as soon as Mars got up from the table that this would not go well, but then again it rarely did with Mars. She was hoping with the room full of unfamiliar faces that Mars might hold back and be content with just verbally abusing her. He made it clear when he cornered her that he didn't care who was in the room. He'd already decided that every pilot in the room was an expendable ensign.

He loomed over her as he said. "You need to do the job you were sent here to do. You will convince them to change course." He didn't need to add the "or else".

"I've tried," she said, but stopped speaking as the sneer on his face intensified.

"You tried what?"

She winced as she knew he wasn't asking what she had tried, but rather pointing out she had failed to call him sir. It would cost her.

"Sir, I tried to tell them. I have even shown them where to find fuel and food, sir, on the other route. Sir, the commander won't listen, sir."

"Then you make him listen. You squeak for all you are worth sewer rat."

"Maybe if Dante could send more supplies, then maybe…"

For a big guy Mars was pretty quick, his hand darting out to grab her. Rene saw the first punch coming as soon as Mars reached for her jacket. As he pulled her closer, she knew she should take it, knew how to take it. Go limp at the last moment, drop to the right, ride the power of the punch. Normally she'd let the floor catch her, but some rebellious spark inside her kept her on her feet.

Before she could decide if she was going to take the second hit, it was already there dropping her head lower.

Starbuck dropped the fumarello he was holding and didn't waste time to shoot off a smart remark to Apollo about what harm could be done. He shoved the chair out of the way and pushed his way across the room to rescue Rene. Just as he was about to grab onto the back of Mars' jacket, the big dark guy who was Mars' shadow stood menacingly in Starbuck's face. The thug shoved Starbuck back with a perfect cross block. But luck was on Starbuck's side and before he had a chance to lay the guy low with a fist that might frack up his job as a Dilmun diplomat, Starbuck found himself being rescued by Boomer as he rushed in to tackle the brute

Rene had been smart enough to drop her head even lower for the third hit, hoping to take it to the forehead, but Mars' knuckles connected hard with her eye. She saw stars and then things started to go fuzzy at the edges or her vision. She shook her head to clear her sight, only to see Mars pulling back for another punch. It landed before she had time to plot its trajectory. She'd taken more than she had to, even Dante might agree with that, and Mars wasn't going to stop. With a flick of her wrist, the knife in her sleeve was in her hand. She wished she had more than one small blade.

Starbuck sidestepped Boomer and the thug he had tackled only to be confronted by the other henchman. This time it was Jolly's turn to rescue him as Jolly spun the Zakar pilot around to face him. Starbuck finally made it to his goal, reaching for the back of Mars' jacket to turn the boray to face him.

Before Rene could decide how to avoid the fifth hit, she'd hit back. She threw one fist to Mars' face that never came near the mark. Mars had jerked back and she figured her punch had shocked him. She took advantage of the distraction and directed her other hand for his gut. She felt the slight resistance of the fabric of his uniform before the knife slide in. She resisted the urge to twist the blade, knowing she'd need another strike to bring the man down. She slid the knife out feeling it catch momentarily on something before jabbing it in again.

Mars was a bit larger than Starbuck and with a cry of pain, he shook off Starbuck's hold on his jacket as easily as a Daggett shaking off the rain. Starbuck reached again, but wasn't able to get a hold of him as he twisted away. Starbuck's instinct was to get Rene out of harm's way, and since he couldn't pull Mars off her, he could at least get in between them and minimize the damage. He stepped around the brute and rammed his shoulder between Mars and his hold on Rene. Starbuck struck out at the fist clutching Rene's jacket. Mars let go and Starbuck shoved at Rene to get her out of range.

She waved the blade, striking out at whoever shoved her; pretty sure it would be either Brody or Pallas. She took a step back hoping it put her out of range of their grasp, but she bumped into a barstool. Rene reached out again with the blade to ward them off.

"Hey, HEY!" Starbuck yelled jumping back from the waved weapon into Mars who was being pulled back by Apollo.

"She fracking stabbed me!" Mars bellowed in protest.

Starbuck looked hastily to Mars, seeing the blood on his hands as the man pulled them away from his gut. Starbuck turned back to Rene and raised his hands in defense, but also keeping them wide to keep anyone else out of range of her weapon. She was breathing hard and he could tell she wasn't seeing everything as she should.

Starbuck said calmly, yet insistently, "Put it down, sweet lady" hoping Rene would recognize his voice. He kept his eyes on the blade in her left hand and was pleased to see she lowered the armed hand slightly. He watched her shake her head trying to clear her vision, before she brought the blade back up, but she didn't move towards him.

Apollo's voice cut across the OC, as others had jumped up to join in the fight, "ENOUGH! Stand Down!"

Mars voice was heard next, "I want that gutter rat! She fracking stabbed me!"

"Because you hit her!" Starbuck turned to face Mars, Starbuck's fist curling and cocking back on its own recognizance.

It was Apollo that made him drop it as he put himself between Mars and Starbuck. "Too close!" Apollo said, pointing a very Commanding finger in Starbuck's face.

Apollo turned his finger to Mars, "I think you have overstayed your welcome. Boomer, escort this man to the Life Center, get him patched up, and then get him to his viper and off my Battlestar!"

Mars drew himself up to his full height, not an easy thing to do while clutching at his bleeding gut. "She stabbed me. I am due my recourse."

"You punched a subordinate officer. That is a crime punishable by dismissal from the Colonial Service. Consider yourself dismissed!" Apollo ordered. "Get to the life center, get patched up and get off the Galactica!"

Mars pulled a bloody hand away from his gut to point his own finger threateningly at Apollo. "You will change your course or you will regret it." Over Apollo and Starbuck's shoulder he yelled to Rene, "You will be mine. This will cost you more than a point, sewer rat." Mars turned and strode from the OC with his thugs following in his wake.

Apollo waited until he was gone before turning back to Starbuck and Rene. Rene was still in a fighter's stance, her back to the bar and the blade still in her hand.

"Take care of this." Apollo said to Starbuck, "I need to speak to the Commander."

Starbuck nodded and watched Apollo leave the club before turning back to Rene. He was shocked to see she was still tense and poised to face an attacker, a knife still in her hand, the knife he let her have.

"Hey there, sweet lady. You going to use that on me again? Don't you want to save that for later when we're alone? You don't have to threaten me to get my clothes off you know." Starbuck had hoped to get a laugh out of her and get her to relax, but instead she narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed at the distraction before going back to scanning the room for the next attacker.

"Alright, not so funny, I get it. Fight's over Rene, just drop it."

She shook her head no, still scanning the room as she said, "I'm not going to the brig."

"Who said anything about the brig?" Starbuck said to her before looking around and noticing all the warriors that were on their feet. "We're on your side. We all saw what happened. You just defended yourself."

Starbuck was relieved when Giles stepped forward saying, "Yeah, that son of a daggit had it coming. He started it. He's four times your size. We're all witnesses."

Giles' words, plus the voices of others agreeing with him, had the right affect. Rene relaxed. She lowered the knife so it was no longer being waved around, but Starbuck noted she still kept hold of it. That was fine with him as long as it wasn't pointed at him anymore. He took a look at his hand seeing that he had a pretty deep scratch going across his palm.

"Giles, get me an ambrosia and some ice will ya?" Starbuck said as he stepped toward Rene. He saw her flinch and try to back up again into the bar. "Easy." He reached out a hand to steady her, but knew better than to touch her. Instead he reached for the stool beside her. "Sit down. Let me have a look at your face." He took the ice that Giles handed him in a cold rag.

She still hesitated to sit down and Starbuck slowly reached out a hand to her shoulder to lower her onto the stool. He gently reached for her chin, tilting her eye towards the light to get a better look. He was muttering to himself all the things he was going to do to the man as he saw the swelling that was starting to rise. "It might need to be bled a little. Going to be black in a centaur. How's the cheek?" He reached a finger up to press gently on the cheekbone. He was pleased to see it probably wasn't broken.

"Ow," she said pulling away. He let her and handed her the ice compress that she put up to her eye.

"Hey Starbuck, security is on the way. You might want to get out of here." Jolly said

"What the frack? Oh great. Come on, we're slipping out now while we've got the chance."


	80. Chapter 80

There was only one place he could think of to go where they could evade fleet security, but Apollo could find him if need be. He kept hold of Rene's hand and wove his way through the engine compartment, only letting go to grab hearing protection, but when he reached for her hand again, she held his tight. He mouthed to her, "Don't let go."

Once up the ladder, he closed the hatch, blocking out the roar of the engines. It was then that Starbuck had second thoughts about his choice of hideouts. As he looked at Rene he realized they probably should have taken refuge in the Life Center.

"That fracking boray," Starbuck said, reaching for the wet rag from her, the ice mostly melted from the heat of the engine compartment. The left side of her face looked mostly purple, with her eye beginning to swell closed.

"He missed my nose," she said as he put the rag to her face.

"But he got your beautiful eye," he answered. "We may have to bleed it so you can see tomorrow. Otherwise, you'll be grounded."

"I've had worse," she said offhand and it set Starbuck cursing louder. He took her hand and brought it up to hold the compress in place. He needed to hit something. He turned away and kicked at the base of the console, enjoying the feel of his boot making contact.

"This is so fracked up. No one, I mean no one would ever do that to you here. And not just because of me. It's how it is. We don't motivate people with our fists."

"I know," she said softly. "You don't have to recruit me Starbuck, I want to be here."

"So why are you still dealing with them then? Just tell them to frack off and be done with them!" He kicked the metal again.

Rene let the ringing of his fury fade away before she answered. "You know why." She said it very quietly, but in the still of the dome, with the protective metal covering closed, he heard it loud and clear.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Starbuck turned to her, taking her free hand in both of his, "I guess what I mean to say is why are we waiting around? Let's just do this. Once that boray takes off, we get a team to head for the Zakar and you and I go get your family. That's the plan. I don't care what other plans or phases, or whatever you have, that is what is happening and we are doing it now!"

He was surprised when she looked sad and lowered her head. "Hey, what sweet lady? I thought that was what you wanted?"

"I just thought . . ." She sighed deeply before looking up to him, dropping the rag to the floor so she could reach up and touch his face. "Pretty boy," she chuckled. "I thought I would have more time. I thought my friends would be able to get things going on their own. I didn't think I'd be alone."

"You're not alone." He said, reaching up to touch the unbruised side of her face, leaning in to kiss her gently. He felt her hand squeeze his. When he broke away from the kiss he saw that her eyes were shining with an intensity he had not seen before. He didn't have time to wonder what it meant as she leaned towards him kissing him gently at first, then deeply, almost fiercely. He didn't resist it, instead feeling himself give in to it, his excess of adrenaline from the fight he didn't get to finish being instead refocused. But he did wonder at the reason why. He pulled away from the kiss and his raging emotions to question her. The last thing he wanted to do was to abuse the situation, especially after she'd just been basically beaten up.

"Rene?" Was all that he managed to get out before she was dropping to her knees and reaching for the buckle to his holster. She had it quickly undone and was dropping his weapon to the floor and reaching for the buckle to his belt before he completely grasped what she was doing. "Rene? Hey?" His words did not halt her actions as she undid the belt quickly and was reaching for the button to his pants.

"Hey, no!" He reached for her hands, capturing them only for a moment before she pulled them away to continue what she was doing. "Rene, NO!" He grabbed at her wrists pushing her hands away from him and pulling her up to her feet. "Is this how he does it? Beats you up and then expects you to…pay for the privilege?" He had a hard time hiding the disgust in his voice. She just looked at him, not really comprehending what he was saying. He shook her wrists hoping it would snap her back to the here and now. It worked as he saw the look of shock cross her features before the spark of anger.

"We don't talk about that!" she said, pulling a hand away, but Starbuck tightened his grip.

"Then don't treat me like I'm Dante." His words hit the mark and he saw her anger disintegrate into comprehension before she looked away.

He softened the hold on her wrists, sliding his hands down to hold her hands more lovingly. He hadn't meant to say those words out loud, but they were said and he wanted her to understand what he really meant. He squeezed her hands to get her attention.

"Pardon me, sweet lady, if I'm not in the mood after watching some boray beat the pogies out of you. I may like my triad rough, but I don't like my love making that way."

"I just thought," she said, but then faltered.

"You thought what beautiful? I needed a reward for rescuing you? Hey, it's what I do, the famous Starbuck, rescuing damsels in distress, or at least keeping them from making mistakes they'll regret later. Was the knife really necessary? You could have killed him."

She smiled at him evilly for a fraction of a micron before looking away.

"Hey, Sweet Lady," he said drawing her back to him before she retreated behind the fortress walls she had built. "I don't blame you. It made the fight fair and he had it coming. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. Those snakes of his tripped me up. I'm just glad I got there before you could do some real damage. Things might have ended differently."

"Yeah, it would have been bad if I killed him. It's still going to be bad." He saw the shiver ripple through her before she gripped his hands hard. "I just thought, since we were here, you, me, and things are about to get really serious…I just wanted to be young and alive for a moment, this moment. I just wanted to enjoy what's left of my life before it ends. Can we just pretend that the whole human race isn't riding on all this and not think? I just want to lose myself for a centon or two in those blue eyes, in your arms."

He smiled. "That's how I try to live my whole life, enjoying what there is to enjoy. Yeah, we can do that, but let's keep it a mutual enjoyment, okay? The other, well, just feels too much like…" he didn't say what he was thinking, that it made him into the same kind of Sagan's sludge as Dante. "Come here," he said pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. He felt her relax into him, a shudder as the last of the tension left her. He looked down at her deep blue eyes, wishing he could take away the fear they held.

"I'm sorry. No one is ever going to hit you like that ever again. I promise." He meant it with all his heart and it seemed to chase away some of the darkness in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently, aware of the bruises she was sporting and that they must hurt. He deepened the kiss and reached up her back to help her to shrug out of the jacket before entangling one of his hands in her hair. He was just shrugging out of his own jacket when he heard the hatch screw turning and the seal break. Engine noise leaked into the dome and into their moment as they both pulled away.

It was Boomer's head that appeared at the edge of the hatch, climbing up partway, but not bothering to climb all the way into the dome. "They need you on the bridge," he shouted over the engines. "Both of you."

Rene looked wistfully at Starbuck. He quirked an eyebrow in apology before reaching down and handing over her jacket. "Another time, that's a promise."

She nodded as she shrugged back into her uniform and he reached to fasten his belt and his holster.

Boomer hadn't waited for them, giving them the privacy they might need. They donned their ear protection and climbed down to head for the bridge.


	81. Chapter 81

She held Starbuck's hand the whole way to the bridge. She wanted to gain a little courage from him and his sympathy as well. She was hoping he could keep her from the brig. Things were beginning to come together and she couldn't pull any of this off locked in a cell.

As the lift opened onto the bridge, she kept hold of his hand. He cast her a look that hinted that it might not be a wise idea to be holding hands in front of the commander, but she didn't let go until Apollo approached her and said, "We contacted Commander Dante to clear up the situation in the Officer's Club."

"Good," said Starbuck. "That boray had no provocation, and he definitely is out of her weight class, that's why she had to use the knife, you know that right? She wasn't going to be able to get him off her any other way."

"I was there, and while I don't agree with her methods, I can't deny it was in self-defense. We had a hard time pulling him off of her. That's why I initiated contact with her Commander, to make sure he heard her side of the story. We are barely within range, and the transmission is spotting, but Dante wants to speak with her. Are you alright?" He reached out to touch her face, and thought better of it as she instinctively took a step back. He couldn't blame her at the moment. What he was not prepared for was the look of fear that flashed across her face.

"You did what?" She tried to absorb Apollo's words, but the pounding of her heart filled her ears.

"I contacted Commander Dante to explain your side of the situation." Apollo said again, but the words didn't make sense to her. It felt like the Galactica had just taken a dip to the left, tossing everything up in the air.

"Hey, that's a good thing, right?" Starbuck said smiling down at her, pleased to see that Apollo was beginning to join their side.

"No," she said shaking her head. "No, that's not good. Why the frack would you do that?" Her voice rose in panic.

"Because the altercation was not initiated by you and you deserved a fair hearing." Apollo spoke to her like she was his ten yahren old.

She nodded knowing there was no way she could explain to him. What she had done to Mars was bad enough, but Apollo calling her Commander to tell him she had a right to stab Capt. Mars? This could be deadly. No one told Dante how to do anything.

She realized she hadn't moved and knew Dante would be ticking down the millicentons, adding each one to her punishment. She took a step towards the command dais, but felt Starbuck's hand on her shoulder stop her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Starbuck asked, not understanding why this wasn't a good thing. He could clearly see the panic in her eyes as she looked up to him. "Apollo was looking out for you. You're one of us and that boray had no right to do what he did."

Rene shook her head at him, closing her eyes as if wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, his own alarm klaxons beginning to ring.

When she looked to him, he saw the thin veneer of courage she was trying to paint over her panic. "Just please, do me a favor and stay out of this. He doesn't like you as it is."

"He can't hurt you here," he said.

"Yes, yes he can, Starbuck. He can do more than hurt me." She tried to step away, but he tightened his grip. She pleaded with him, "I have to face this, or else."

"You don't have to face it alone."

"You still don't understand. It's not about me. Please, he's waiting."

Starbuck lifted his hand from her shoulder, but he followed her to the command dais, not mounting the stairs with her, but taking up a position behind her, watching her back.

Rene walked with dread up the few steps of the command dais to come face to screen with Dante. It was no less scary despite the distance, perhaps even more frightening because she didn't know what he would do to compensate for the fact that he couldn't get his hands on her at the moment. Adama looked to her, concern in his features as he addressed Dante. "By all witnesses, it seemed the right response and according to our Life Center, easily repaired. I'm sure we can attribute this to a misunderstanding." It was obvious that Dante was not listening to Adama's words as he gaze shifted to Rene.

"Lt. Rene, is what I'm hearing correct. You stabbed one of my officers?" Dante asked, completely dismissing Adama's words.

Rene looked briefly over her shoulder, wondering just what Apollo had said to Dante. Whatever it was, it had not had Apollo's intended affect. Not that it would have. On Dilmun, any Captain or rank above that created his own rules, made his own judgments, and meted out his own punishments. She turned back to the screen to face a seemingly calm Dante. That only meant he'd already decided on the best way to hurt her and she could be sure it would be painful.

"Uh, yes sir."

"So which is it? 'Uh' or 'yes, sir'?"

"Yes, sir, but it was only because he hit me and…"

"He hit you because you deserved it! Are you questioning a superior officer's motives?"

She winced. She should have just stuck to yes and no answers. She was fracked already, no need to add to it. "No, sir."

"He hit you because you have failed to follow orders, and then to add to your infraction you stabbed him? Is that it?"

Before Rene could answer appropriately, Apollo tried to interject, "Sir, if I may, that is not what happened."

Dante roared, "I am not speaking to you! I am speaking to MY lieutenant!"

Rene shot Apollo a glare that quickly changed to pleading as she saw Commander Adama come up behind Apollo. Instead of speaking, Adama placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder to silence him. It didn't work immediately as Apollo turned to Adama, "But, sir?"

Adama shook his head sternly. Rene turned back to Dante.

"I'm sorry sir. I took the first hit, but then I …wasn't thinking, sir. I owe Capt. Mars and you an apology."

Dante replied, "You were sent there to do a job and you have failed. I sent my officer to remind you of your duty and you stabbed him, yes or no?!"

"Yes, sir. But I haven't failed you, sir. I've tried to explain to Commander Adama and the fleet, and I was trying to explain that to Captain Mars. He wasn't listening so I…

Dante roared cutting her off, "I don't want to hear your excuses!"

Rene flinched and pulled herself up straight but dropping her eyes as she answered, "Yes, sir. It was my fault, sir."

Dante smirked, but then sighed, "Oh you don't get off that easy, Lieutenant. I see the Galactica and its lax decorum has corrupted you, but then you've always been a bit lacking in your attitude. I have tried to instill some discipline into you over the yahrens, but then incidents like this remind me that it does me no good to discipline you. You just won't learn."

Dante's words had her trembling. "Sir, I can learn, I can. I'll take any punishment."

"Oh I know you will. So what do you think you deserve?"

Rene closed her eyes and dreaded the moment. She didn't want to do this, not in front of the Galactica warriors, and especially not in front of Starbuck. But survival was the first thing that was important, and nothing else mattered.

"Whatever you think is fitting, sir. My life is yours, sir."

"Oh you can learn," Dante said, his smug smirk increasing. "But I don't think it does me any good punishing you. I've tried that already and look what it has gotten me? Disrespectful sewer trash that won't follow orders."

Rene could hear Starbuck cursing somewhere off to her side and it distracted her for a moment, as she looked to make sure he wasn't going to play the hero and tell Dante to go to hades. It was Tigh that cut him off from climbing up to the Command dais and Rene thanked what lords might be looking out for her before turning back to Dante.

"I can't even hold your attention, so what good does it do me to punish you, hmmm Lieutenant?" Dante leaned back from the screen, contemplating her future.

"Sir, I swear, I will get the job done," she added hastily.

"Oh I know you will. And in the meantime, I believe you have a long list of individuals who can stand in for your punishment. Shall we start at the top?"

Rene tried to breathe. "Sir, you can't…"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" He leaned forward practically spitting at the screen. Rene did her best not to flinch or move in response to his anger. Even though he wasn't in the actual room, she felt the blow coming and knew it would drop her to the deck.

Dante composed himself once again. "I will be starting at the top and I will work my way down until you have learned how to get the job done, do you understand? You will do what it takes, give an arm or a leg if you must to get the job done, do you understand?"

"Yes. Sir. Please, sir," she nearly whispered.

Dante ignored her plea, "And you are going to drop to your knees and apologize to Commander Adama for your behavior."

"Yes sir," she said nodding, before adding, "Please sir, you don't have to punish those on the list. I'll …"

"DO IT!"

At his words she hastily turned and dropped to her knees, eyes to the floor, "Commander Adama, I apologize for my behavior. It will not happen again, sir."

Dante smirked in the direction of Adama, "You shouldn't have any more problems with my Lieutenant, but don't hesitate to contact me again if you do. Follow her recommendations, Adama. I cannot offer you safe haven. My own resources are at their limit and if the Cylons were to attack, as they have already attacked you, I will have even less to offer you and the fleet. Do not bring this to a messy conclusion, Adama."

Dante did not wait for Adama's reply, cutting the transmission. Rene remained on her knees memorizing the pattern of rivets in the decking, fervently praying to any Lords that were listening that Dante would not follow through with his threat. Her thoughts raced along with her heartbeat, "He wouldn't do that. He can't. They won't let him. Someone will stop him. He wouldn't hurt the kids." It took her a moment to realize that Adama had called her name, probably more than once. It was hard to hear beyond the rushing of her blood and the rise of her stomach as a tide of fear rose to engulf her.

"Rene, you can get up. This is not necessary."

"You're wrong," she thought to herself. This was necessary, and more if Dante was even halfway serious on what he would do. She kept her eyes to the deck not wanting to look up and see how many people were watching her. Her face flushed and the room felt far too warm.

She heard Apollo softly say, "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Rene wanted to laugh but a movement off to her side caught her gaze. She turned slightly to see that Starbuck was beside the command dais, acting as her shadow and trying to offer support, but he couldn't rescue her from this no matter how fast he flew. She shook her head and looked away from the compassion in his eyes.

Adama's voice called to her again, "Rene…"

His words were cut off by Rigel over at communications. "Sir, a coded message coming through, from the vectors of Dilmun. Decoding now."

Rene looked up at the news, but it was Adama's gaze she saw. She wanted to think it was understanding that he was communicating to her, but what she felt was pity. It made her sick to look at him and she looked away again back at the vidscreen. She wanted to punch the screen, wanted to scream at it, but instead she slowly got to her feet. She stood there looking at the blank screen, trying to decide what she could do to prevent Dante from following through on his threat. How many stabs of her knife would it take to bring him down, she wondered.

Adama turned away, hoping to give the girl what little privacy he could as she composed herself. "Read it to me." He said.

Rigel read, "Pain is temporary, broken bones heal. Quit making my job so hard."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Col. Tigh asked. Adama read the words for himself not truly believing the threats just issued by Dante, but the words before him seemed to confirm that a former Colonial Warrior had crossed the line to doing the unthinkable, harming his own warriors in the guise of discipline.

The words read aloud in Rigel's calm voice had a chilling affect on Rene. Without warning her gorge rose at the reality that even Col Gage thought Dante would follow through with his threat. She fled for the stairs to get off the Command dais. She didn't make it, vomiting over the side onto the floor.

"Whoa, hang on," Starbuck said sidestepping the mess to come up the stairs. Rene slumped down on the top step, her head in her hands. Starbuck reached out to rub her back, but her hand came up to brush his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She shouted down at the floor.

Starbuck pulled his hand away, but didn't back away. "Rene it's going to be okay," He said softly, trying to use his words for comfort instead. He looked down at her, so small and vulnerable, one girl against a tyrant, and he whispered to her, "Tell them."

"Tell them what?" she moaned into her hands. "That I've been dealt a felgercarb of a hand?"

"Tell them everything. Make them understand. You're not alone here. Give us the reason to go take him out. Tell them what he's done to you."

She kept her head down and Starbuck hoped she was thinking over what he said. He wasn't prepared for her look of anguish when she raised her head. "Starbuck, you don't get it. He's not going to hurt me. She's an 11 yahren old girl. What are you going to do, change the course of the fleet for one little girl?"

"If we have to, yes."

She shook her head and dropped it back into her hands. Starbuck looked up to Apollo, wondering what he could do to help, but Apollo just nodded at him to go on.

"Look, maybe if you said the words, helped us to understand, then the whole fleet would be behind you."

She didn't lift her head as she said, "A fleet more vulnerable than I am. Some help."

"We're more powerful than you think. Give me a little credit here. I do have a gold cluster and all and my viper can do amazing things." His attempt at humor had no affect and he was beginning to feel helpless himself.

Rigel's voice called out, "Another transmission sir. 'Fear is…awaiting reply."

Rene snorted into her hands before sighing and shaking her head.

Rigel called out again, "Coming through again, 'Fear is…awaiting reply.'"

Rene lifted her head and nearly dropped it again at the damn pretty boy hero confidence glaze Starbuck was trying to radiate at her. She looked around instead for Adama. He wasn't hard to find as he was looking to her knowing she was the one the transmission was waiting on.

"The mind killer." She said softly before speaking up, "Fear is the mind killer, that's the reply." She dropped her head back down.

"Rene?" Starbuck tried again.

"Let me think." She said softly.

Rigel's voice rang out again, "Another transmission, "it will" awaiting reply."

Rene sighed again and lifted her head, happy to see that Starbuck had turned down the voltage of his aura just a little. "Wash over me. That's the reply."

"It will not'…awaiting reply." Rigel said a few moments later.

Rene tried to meet Starbuck's eyes, but found it hard. "Be the weapon that kills me. That's the reply." She said softly to Starbuck, "oorah." He nodded to her and she tried to smile seeing that he understood.

Rigel's voice called out once more, "I'm not sure if I'm receiving this right, but it is just two letters, y and k…awaiting a reply."

"It's right," Rene answered. "The reply is we will not. Then end the transmission."

"What will we not do?" Starbuck asked softly.

"Be broken." She answered trying to let him in, hoping that aura of his might actually work the kind of magic he claimed it did. "Can't break what is already broken." She looked down at the mess she had made on the floor. "Sorry, I'll get that."

"I know how a mop works." Starbuck said, but he nodded over to Boomer who got someone on the task.

"I can't stay," she apologized to him. "But you're right. I can't do this alone. Think you can fly?"

"If you're flying, I'm flying." He stated confidently.


	82. Chapter 82

"I can't stay," she apologized to him. "But you're right. I can't do this alone. Think you can fly?"

"If you're flying, I'm flying," he stated confidently.

She nodded in reply surprised at how much that mattered to her. It helped to chase away the last of her fear. It did wash over her fleetingly and then was gone, like a bad dream. It wasn't a torrent of water to extinguish the spark she kept alive. Instead, it seemed to add fuel to her fire. She looked to Starbuck and saw the compassion on his face, but no pity. He'd just seen her debase herself and he wasn't looking down on her for it. He seemed to understand her reasons why she had to do it. If he didn't understand, then at least he accepted them. Maybe that was just as important. She did a quick scan of the rest of the bridge, saw the inevitable eyes upon her, saw the pity, but more importantly, she saw support. The others on the bridge didn't look away ashamed for her. A couple even nodded. It helped to chase away the shame she felt for herself.

It was Adama's face she found the courage to study last. For a brief moment Adama appeared very young, his gaze held the same protective promise as Starbuck's. It was a look she was familiar with on Gage's face, or Crius's. There was pity there too, but she thought maybe there was also understanding for what she had to do to survive. He didn't look away from her in disgust as many of the others on Dilmun would have. It should have been comforting, but instead it scared her more than Dante's threats. It meant she'd finally have to trust him.

Trust, a knife that cut both ways, she thought before looking away and starting to get to her feet. Starbuck reached out a hand to steady her, but she brushed it aside, striding over the mess to the star map. She looked at the planets and trajectories already there, most of it information she had provided. She picked up the marker and placed an X on a vector slightly past Dilmun and another far above her home planet. She turned to call Adama over, but he was already on his way. She tapped the sector above Dilmun, in the area where she pointed out the Cylons often would wait or rendezvous.

"We call this sector the rooftop. And this," she pointed to the other area she had marked past Dilmun, "Kingdom Come. There's a nice dust cloud there, distorts readings a bit, not much but enough. That's where I need you to be when this is all over. I can use it to get us anywhere."

"You are still going ahead with that plan?" Apollo asked, stepping down from the dais to join them, Starbuck close to his heels.

"Unless you have a better idea on how to get 220 unarmed ships out of harm's way. The only reason why the Cylons haven't wiped us all out yet is because we were all scattered about. They've been fighting a multi front war, and every kid from the Colonies knows from playing school yard games, you can't win a multi front war. Basic strategy 101, consolidate your forces and consolidate your enemy. We are about to bring a bunch of us all together in one place. Security in numbers isn't a bad strategy either, but most of your numbers are civilians, old and young and…"

She hesitated, feeling the strange electrical charge that crackled through her limbs when she agreed with things Dante had said. They were truths, but that didn't mean they were right. She could feel the evil of them as one might feel the charge in the in the air before a lightning strike.

It was Adama who finished the words for her, "Unarmed and helpless."

"Our biggest fear is the cylons, right?"

"We know they are out there, but where?" Apollo asked in response.

"You know where," Rene said as if speaking to a child.

"No, we don't, but you seem to. Am I right, Rene?" Starbuck added.

"Uh, yeah, where ever you are, that's where they'll be. Look, a trap is being set for you, so we need to spring that trap. Face it, don't let it find you, you find them. Send the fleet towards Dilmun and the Galactica goes the other way. Draw them to you."

"A Cain maneuver," Tigh said.

"Too risky," Adama replied. "You have indicated that Dante might fire on our ships."

"So don't send the whole fleet, just a few ships. He knows the layout of the fleet, which ships hold which people."

"What? How'd he find that out?" Starbuck asked, knowing the answer to his question, but he needed her to say it.

"I had to give him something," Rene said unapologetically. "It's not a secret. Everyone in the fleet knows that information. So send him the Orphan ship, tell him you want the kids to live with families on a planet, tell him anything. Then we set up a distraction. I know where to poke this crawlon nest. While Dante has his hands full with ships headed his way, and we've sprung his trap a bit early and he's busy trying to reset it, we go in and take what we want."

"The Zakar," Starbuck added.

"Why not take them all?" She smiled at him, a winning smile.

"And how are we going to do that?" It was Apollo that asked the question.

"She's betting on the fact that they won't fire on us," Adama stated.

"You said it yourself, would you? I bet not when the Cylons are attacking you," Rene added.

"She has a point," Tigh conceded, "Especially if we are lending our fire power to the fight. This might just work."

"Or bring the whole Cylon empire down upon all our heads," Adama added. "No, it's too risky. I won't put our children at risk like that."

"Sir, they are already at risk. He's going to come and take them from you. That's the plan! The Cylons attack and he sneaks in and takes what he wants. I can't pass the final exam to be a warrior and you think I created this plan on my own? I stole Dante's plan!"

"Whoa, back up," Starbuck interjected, "Dante's plan? He just wants us out of here so we don't bring all the Cylons down on him as he sells us out to them."

Rene shook her head. "Dante has a plan to get the Galactica and most of your fleet. Yeah, he's going to sell you out, what's left of you that is."

"If he thinks he can treat with the Cylons he's going to be sorely disappointed. They won't bargain some of us away. They want us all dead," Apollo stated.

"You don't know Dante. He's been dealing with them for a while, and no I don't have proof other than we're still here while Cylons show up on a regular basis. Why haven't they wiped us out? The Cylons don't want us dead, they want us agreeing to their way of running things. As long as Dante fulfils their supply quotas, they aren't going to get rid of free labor."

"So we all become Cylon slaves, is that it?" Starbuck sneered.

"You have to think like a cylon, and like it or not, Dante gets that. Workers and supplies, quotas and numbers, that's how a cylon thinks. If we are useful, we live, if we aren't, we die. I learned that in the Colonies." She couldn't control the glare she shot at Starbuck before focusing on Adama. But if she couldn't convince Adama with logic, she might as well try some guilt. "Dante has brokered the peace treaty the colonies couldn't. As long as we are making more workers and giving more than we take, we have peace."

"At a high price," Adama finished for her.

"I'm not suggesting we keep going on like this, I'm explaining how it works here. How Dante's mind works. You don't have to like it, you just have to understand it. You have to keep the Cylons thinking Dante's plan is the plan, that is until we get out of here."

"I don't like it." Adama said looking to the map. "Too many variables that leave us at the mercy of the Cylons and Dante."

Rene was about to protest when Rigel's voice cut across the bridge again. "Incoming transmission, coded text. 'Add one more to your list. Boy, born twenty centons ago. Crius says you're top of the list naming is yours.' Awaiting reply."

It should have been good news, it at least removed the need to hold off and wait. Instead the news felt like another weight around her neck, threatening to drown her. Could she save them all? She had to, failure was not an option and she knew she didn't have time for any more negotiations.

She looked to Adama as she pulled out her data pad. "The reply is 'Zachary'." She paused for a moment challenging Adama. To what she was challenging him to do she wasn't exactly sure. But by the look in his eyes, she wouldn't win.

She shivered before looking down at the pad in her hand. This was Jake's plan, one she had argued wasn't needed. She'd have to tell him he was right, and she hated how smug he got when she was wrong. A hull breach to block the engineers from getting to the helm controls she would hijack. She needed it to work just long enough for her to bring down the rooftop, and then in the chaos Adama would have no choice but to follow her plan.


End file.
